Lioness
by Miryam.c
Summary: Ziva forcée de s'absenter laisse place à une remplaçante qui risque fort de perturber le quotidien de nos agents. Entre menace terroriste, tensions entre Mossad et NCIS, secrets, mensonges et sentiments inavoués, personne ne sortira de l'aventure indemne.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une fic un peu plus sérieuse que mon précédent OS et qui s'annonce assez longue, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout !_

_Pour tenter de la situer, même si j'ai changé certaines données de la série pour les besoins de l'histoire, je la placerais vers la fin de la saison 7 (post-Somalie). Il est possible que j'introduise sans le vouloir des éléments des saisons 8 et 9, je préfère donc vous prévenir au cas où qu'il y a risque de spoilers._

_Comme d'usage, je précise qu'aucun des personnages de NCIS ne m'appartient, et je remercie ma relectrice pour sa correction attentive et ses conseils avisés :)_

_Je peux maintenant vous souhaiter une bonne lecteur, et espérer que ce prologue vous plaira !_

* * *

><p>« A l'aide, au secours... » gémit-elle à demi-voix alors que l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ébranlait pour ouvrir ses portes.<p>

En ce moment précis, une secousse était exactement tout ce qu'elle craignait le plus. S'extirpant avec difficulté de la cabine sous les regards curieux de quelques inconnus, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien perdu sur son chemin en se contorsionnant pour réussir à apercevoir ses avant-bras.

Quatre panneaux de contre-plaqué répartis entre ses deux mains, deux pieds métalliques atrocement lourds qu'elle avait calés sous ses bras, son sac à dos qu'elle sentait gigoter derrière elle, et son iPod qu'elle savait menacer de glisser de sa poche pour venir se briser sur le sol...

Sans parler des bottes à talons hauts qu'elle s'était sentie obliger de mettre ce matin...

Oui, tout était encore là. Du moins pour le moment.

Se traînant avec difficulté dans le couloir tout en raffermissant sa prise sur l'une des plaques qu'elle sentait glisser inexorablement de la paume de sa main, elle lança en apercevant le deuxième open space sur sa gauche en sortant à droite de l'ascenseur (direction qui correspondait aux rares et obscures consignes qu'elle avait reçues avant de venir) :

« Le bureau de l'agent Gibbs, c'est ici ? »

Elle jura à voix basse en voyant les deux hommes à qui elle s'adressait la fixer avec des yeux de merlans frits alors qu'elle peinait à maintenir les différentes composantes de ce que les Américains devaient appeler un bureau dans ses bras.

« Dites, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis un peu chargée... ironisa-t-elle. Alors s'il faut que je fasse encore 30 kilomètres, ça serait bien de me prévenir tout de suite...

- Bien sûr, désolé ! répondit celui qu'elle identifia comme le plus expérimenté des deux, qui s'approcha aussitôt d'elle, armé d'un grand sourire charmeur. Oui, vous y êtes, superbe créature ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- J'ai l'air ? rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique, avant de le contourner et déposer les planches dans l'espace vide le plus proche. Et vous pensez que ce bureau en pièces détachées va rentrer ici ?

- Euh, sûrement... commenta le second, qui la fixait d'un air interdit alors que le premier boudait, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son _superbe créature_. Mais vous réalisez que nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de qui vous êtes et de pourquoi vous viendriez mettre un bureau dans notre open space ?

- Oui, oui, je réalise, lâcha-t-elle avec un accent à couper au couteau qu'elle ne faisait aucun effort pour masquer tout rajustant sa veste en cuir et en retirant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles pour ranger tranquillement son iPod dans sa poche. Et vous, vous réalisez qu'à l'entrée de votre agence, un type d'1m90 m'a mis un bureau en pièce détachée dans les bras en me disant de me débrouiller pour le monter parce qu'il n'était pas payé pour '_aider les jolies minettes à leur papa'_ à transporter des bureaux en kit dans le bâtiment ? »

Les deux agents du NCIS échangèrent un regard interdit, avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention sur elle, on ne peut plus décontenancés par cette fille qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que la formule l'invitait à se présenter.

« Où est l'agent Gibbs, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-elle sans leur adresser un regard, tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour tenter d'ordonner les planches qui gisaient en vrac sur la moquette grisâtre de l'open space. Je n'ai aucune intention de monter ce bureau seule...

- L'agent Gibbs est ici, lança une troisième voix masculine, la faisant soudain relever la tête. Je vois que vous avez déjà traumatisé mes hommes, officier.

- Agent Gibbs ! répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire alors qu'elle se redressait pour serrer la main de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui les avait rejoints. Je regrette de voir que vous n'avez pas annoncé la nouvelle de mon arrivée à vos hommes...

- Je vais me rattraper immédiatement, grogna-t-il, visiblement peu enthousiaste, avant de s'adresser à ses deux agents, toujours hébétés. McGee, DiNozzo, je vous présente l'officier Liat Tuvia. Elle a été envoyée par le directeur David pour remplacer Ziva pendant ses 5 jours de congés, que vous savez destinés à officialiser sa démission auprès Mossad lors d'un voyage à Tel Aviv, puis à profiter d'un peu de repos après ce qu'elle a vécu cet été. Officier Tuvia, je vous présente l'agent spécial Timothy McGee et l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Je compte sur vous deux pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Et pour l'aider à monter ce bureau, que ces planches ne traînent pas là pendant une semaine... Liat, venez avec moi. Il faut que vous voyiez le directeur Vance. »

La jolie blonde acquiesça avant de sourire à McGee qui sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. La remplaçante de Ziva était vraiment très jolie...

Alors qu'elle frôlait Tony pour sortir du bureau à la suite de Gibbs, l'Italien lâcha en arborant un sourire digne d'une publicité pour une marque de dentifrice :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes du Mossad ?

- A votre avis ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui prenant doucement la main qu'il lui tendait, avant de lui tordre le poignet, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, stupéfait, en secouant son bras sous le regard hilare de McGee lorsqu'elle lança du haut des escaliers, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres :

« Oh, et, entre nous ? Je n'aime pas _du tout_ qu'on me traite de superbe créature !

- Ca valait vraiment une clé de bras ? maugréa-t-il à l'intention de son coéquipier, une fois qu'elle eût disparu de son champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, elle est du Mossad... Et elle n'aime pas... répliqua le jeune agent en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire, alors que Tony avouait à son bleu d'un mouvement de sourcils que, pour le coup, il ne pouvait que reconnaître la pertinence de son analyse.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce (très) court prologue ? Voulez-vous la suite ? J'attends vos reviews ! :)<em>


	2. Video games

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Même si Liat ne fait pas l'unanimité, ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous me suivez malgré tout ! J'espère que vous réussirez à accrocher tout de même. Voici une suite avant que je ne m'envole vers de nouveaux horizons demain matin (à 6h -') pour cinq jours. Bonne lecture ! :)_

_Miniziva : si, j'ai osé ^^ Mais je t'ai promis du Tiva, je tiendrai promesse ! Peut être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra ;) Et ne t'en fais pas, Abby veillera au grain, et elle ne sera surement pas la seule..._

* * *

><p>« Ok, McGeek, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur cette fille ? s'enquit Tony, curieux, en s'appuyant sur la machine à café de la salle de repos.<p>

- Pas grand chose, commenta son ami. A part qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle _superbe créature_...

- Merci, ça, mon poignet le savait déjà, grommela-t-il en le massant machinalement. Sinon ?

- Ben, officier du Kidon israélien, deux ans dans l'armée, formation de tireuse d'élite durant son service militaire dans Tsahal avant de rentrer au Mossad. Elle a ensuite été envoyée par Eli David en Libye et en Syrie pour des missions de quelques semaines à plusieurs mois avec les mukhabarat, ou en infiltration... Elle va remplacer Ziva pour cinq jours, avant de repartir à Tel Aviv pour une nouvelle mission secret défense qui devrait la conduire au Kazakhstan... Rien d'extraordinaire, ni de très précis, en somme, conclut-il sur en achevant de faire défiler les informations sur l'écran de son smartphone.

- Non, c'est vrai, c'est plutôt classique comme parcours ! ironisa l'agent très spécial du NCIS en sirotant son déca. Surtout pour une fille qui aurait pu faire du mannequinat au lieu de torturer des terroristes libyens...

- Ouh, quelqu'un a un faible pour quelqu'un ! se moqua son coéquipier.

- Oui, et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi ! répliqua-t-il. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais ! Fais attention, Abby va être jalouse de ta déesse israélienne !

- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai draguée dès la minute où elle a posé le pied dans l'open space... releva-t-il, alors que Tony baissait les yeux sur son café, coupable.

- C'est un réflexe, je fais ça pour toutes les jolies filles ! se défendit-il. Ca veut juste dire qu'elle jolie, mais pas qu'elle est mon type...

- Tout ce qui est vivant est ton type, Tony ! lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

- Oh, ça va, moi, au moins, je ne suis plus vierge, le bleu ! grommela-t-il, à court d'arguments. Va donc faire la cour à ta princesse Leïa du Mossad, McHanSolo !

- Je la décrirais plutôt comme une princesse elfique... commenta-t-il, rêveur, alors que son ami se retenait à grand peine de ricaner. Elle est tellement parfaite qu'elle pourrait être tirée de mon jeu d'heroic fantasy...

- Une princesse elfique avec une veste en cuir, des bottes à talons hauts et trois armes à la ceinture ? décrivit Tony, trop concentré sur la chute de reins de Liat qu'il avait pu apercevoir lorsqu'elle avait jeté les planches au sol pour se moquer des activités extra-professionnelles de son coéquipier. Plutôt un genre de Lara Croft avec trop de vêtements...

- Et tu ne fantasmes pas du tout sur elle, hein ? se moqua l'informaticien en adressant un coup d'oeil malicieux à son coéquipier qui se râcla la gorge.

- Pas du tout. Lara Croft n'est pas mon type de femme, mentit-il.

- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il. Bon, ben, de toute façon, il va falloir qu'on travaille avec elle pour les cinq jours à venir...

- Se concentrer risque d'être dur, soupira l'agent senior en insérant une nouvelle pièce dans la machine pour obtenir un latte.

- Je suis sûre que vous allez vite apprendre, agent DiNozzo... Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme qui s'adapte à toutes les situations... » lança une voix sarcastique dans son dos qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Ils découvrirent une Liat aux yeux rieurs qui semblait savourer leur malaise. Tony ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une pique, mais la referma, incapable de prononcer un seul mot alors que le regard félin de l'Israélienne lui donnait l'impression de le transpercer.

Elle plongea finalement dans sa direction pour lui voler son café tout juste délivré par la machine, et lâcha :

« Merci beaucoup pour le café, agent DiNozzo ! Maintenant que je suis parée, je vais aller monter mon bureau en kit !

- Si... Si vous avez besoin d'aide... suggéra Tony, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole.

- ... Ou d'une visite du NCIS... » renchérit McGee, qui s'attira aussitôt un regard noir de son coéquipier, jaloux qu'il lui vole la vedette.

L'intéressée esquissa un sourire et déclina en s'éloignant à reculons :

« Toda raba, c'est très gentil, mais je préfère mener ma visite moi-même... D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense... Agent McGee ?

- Oui ? répondit immédiatement l'interpellé, plein d'espoir.

- Princesse elfique ne va pas me convenir non plus... » commenta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'open space après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à un Tim hébété et à un Tony vexé que son ami n'ait pas eu droit à une punition équivalente à une clé de bras.

* * *

><p>« A broch, a broch, a broch... grogna Liat en regardant d'un air peu convaincu les deux planches qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et semblaient la narguer.<p>

- Besoin d'aide, officier Tuvia ? suggéra Tony, un sourire coin, attendant que la jeune femme ne craque et ne le supplie de venir à sa rescousse.

- Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle non sans agacement. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi la planche 3 ne veut pas s'emboîter avec la planche 4 ?

- Bienvenue aux Etats-Unis, très chère ! ironisa l'agent très spécial en se dirigeant lentement devant le tas de planche face auquel elle était accroupie, interdite. Ici, les choses sont beaucoup moins manichéennes que chez vous...

- C'est vrai que vouloir que la planche 3 colle avec la planche 4 est un révélateur de manichéisme ! » ricana l'officier du Mossad, avant de serrer les dents.

Ce bureau en kit commençait à l'agacer très sérieusement... Brandissant un couteau d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, elle joua un instant avec, tout en regardant attentivement le bord des planches sous le regard interdit et intrigué de McGee qui avait préféré se faire tout petit depuis l'incident de la princesse elfique, et celui sarcastique de Tony.

« Vous savez, ça ne vaut peut être pas le coup de s'ouvrir les veines non plus... commenta ce dernier.

- Je sais, mais si la planche 3 ne veut pas aller avec la 4 de son plein gré, elle le fera tout de même... lâcha-t-elle, songeuse, avant de récupérer la plaque et approcher dangereusement la lame de son bord.

- Attendez, laissez faire l'homme ! l'arrêta l'agent du NCIS en la poussant légèrement pour tenter de résoudre le problème, ce qui eut pour effet de faire esquisser à la remplaçante de Ziva un sourire moqueur.

- L'homme s'en sort ? ironisa-t-elle en le voyant refaire exactement la même chose qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant, à savoir essayer de faire s'emboiter deux planches incompatibles, et échouer.

- Je crois qu'elles ne veulent pas s'emboiter... commenta-t-il piteusement, constatant que sa tentative de jouer les machos avait été peu fructueuse au vu de ses compétences de bricoleur.

- Conclusion très impressionnante ! L'homme a dû faire le MIT pour réussir à en arriver à cette brillante déduction ! le railla-t-elle en se relevant. J'appelle l'agent Gibbs pour espérer réussir à monter ce bureau, ou je vais empaler le type de l'accueil qui m'a dit de me débrouiller avec son kit à deux balles ?

- J'ai fait le MIT pour de vrai, si vous voulez, je peux peut être vous aider... suggéra timidement McGee, à qui son ami jeta un regard noir, agacé d'être interrompu en pleine démonstration de charisme et de séduction.

- Ze besseder, toda ! répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête pour le remercier de sa proposition tout en poussant gentiment Tony du bras pour se replacer devant les planches. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de laisser faire la femme, elle pourra difficilement s'en sortir plus mal que vous !

- Et si vous acceptiez simplement une aide qui vous est offerte, Liat ? » proposa l'Italien en lui jetant une oeillade qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils interdit chez son interlocutrice.

Elle esquissa finalement un sourire, avant de tendre l'une des plaques à l'agent du NCIS qui la reçut avec un ravissement qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

Aussitôt, l'officier du Mossad se baissa et entreprit de limer le bord de sa planche, alors que Tony luttait pour que ses yeux s'éloigne le plus possible de la culotte noire qui dépassait subtilement du slim gris de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques instants durant lesquels il regarda alternativement le plafond et McGee, qui ricanait sous cape, sa nouvelle coéquipière lui fit signe de lui tendre sa partie du meuble pour qu'elle puisse l'emboiter dans celle qu'elle venait d'améliorer. Le miracle se produisit, et après que Tony l'eut aidée à fixer les pieds métalliques, ils se reculèrent tous deux pour admirer leur oeuvre.

Et repérer une faille dans leur montage parfait.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste une planche ? s'étrangla Liat en désignant une malheureuse plaque de bois qui gisait au sol, à côté du bureau.

- Vous n'avez pas IKEA en Israël ? plaisanta-t-il, réussissant à arracher un rire sincère à la jeune femme.

- Oh, que si, Rishon Lezion est devenu ma terreur ! commenta-t-elle.

- C'est peut être une pièce de remplacement, suggéra Tim, se levant de son bureau pour pouvoir regarder la pièce restante.

- Pas possible, elle n'a la forme d'aucune des pièces qu'on a montées... répliqua Tony. Vous pensez qu'ils la rajoutent pour nous mettre un doute, ou parce qu'ils pensent qu'on aime accrocher un morceau de bureau au mur comme trophée, vous savez, un peu comme les têtes de cerfs sur les murs des chasseurs !

- Si leur objectif était de me troubler, c'est réussi ! reconnut-elle.

- Vraiment ? lâcha son nouveau coéquipier, son sourire charmeur de retour. Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air d'une femme facile à troubler, officier Tuvia... »

_Ce qui n'est pas mon cas_, songea l'agent du NCIS alors que la jeune femme plongeait ses hypnotiques yeux verts dans les siens. Finalement, elle lui tapota doucement la joue, et lâcha :

« Toda pour l'aide, agent DiNozzo. Je vous revaudrai ça ! »

Alors qu'il souriait, pensant que son charme légendaire agissait enfin, il sentit brusquement une douleur cuisante brûler sa joue. Sans même les voir, il devina les cinq traces rouges se découpant sur son visage selon la forme des doigts de Liat, qui, ayant désormais rejoint son bureau, compléta :

« Et je sais ce que vous avez regardé quand je me suis baissée, tout à l'heure. Vos yeux ne voulaient pas se taire. »

Il la fixa alors qu'elle affichait un sourire indéchiffrable, stupéfait. Utilisait-elle, elle aussi, cette expression ? Ou en savait-elle bien plus sur lui qu'il ne pouvait le soupçonner ? Ziva avait-elle pu lui raconter des détails si intimes, alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cette fille dans sa bouche ?

Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsque son patron débarqua dans l'open space, café à la main, et lança :

« En route, nous avons un marine mort ! Liat, vous venez avec nous !

- Bien, _patron_ ! affirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, en se précipitant à la suite de Gibbs, non sans jeter un regard ambigu à Tony, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à détacher ses yeux de la mystérieuse Israélienne, et se glisser aux côtés de McGee, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

- _Patron_ ? glissa finalement l'Italien à l'oreille de l'Israélienne, une fois qu'il les eut rejoints dans l'ascenseur.

- Ca vous pose un problème, _partenaire_ ? » répliqua-t-elle en passant délicatement sa main sur la joue gonflée de l'agent du NCIS.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir comme une tomate, alors qu'il priait pour que son boss ou son bleu ne le remarque. Concernant Liat, il se doutait qu'il était déjà trop tard au petit sourire narquois qu'elle arborait.

- Merci de poser la question concernant ma joue, _partenaire_, vous ne m'avez pas fait mal... grogna-t-il, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et attendit que McGee et Gibbs sortent de l'ascenseur pour l'attraper par le bras et chuchoter à son oreille :

- Je sais. Si je vous avais fait mal, vous seriez mort. Mais c'est mon jour de bonté. Et j'aime bien Lara Croft, alors je vous accorde une vie supplémentaire !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant alors qu'elle grimpait prestement à l'arrière de la fourgonnette du NCIS, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son patron, et de monter à son tour sur le siège avant, se demandant vraiment à quel jeu cette fille jouait...

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends comme toujours vos reviews ! (Et précise que j'accepte les reviews anonymes, si des nouveaux venus me lisent ;)<em>

_J'en profite pour remercier ma relectrice qui, en plus de corriger mes fautes, me suggère des petites expressions d'hébreu et/ou yiddish à glisser dans ma fic, et que vous allez pouvoir retrouver dans le lexique ci-dessous !_

Lexique :

Mukhabarat (arabe)_ : agences de renseignements des pays arabes._

Toda raba (hébreu)_ : merci beaucoup._

A broch (yiddish)_ : terme très utilisé en Israël par tout juif ashkénaze voulant se plaindre de quelque chose qui l'exaspère au plus haut point. L'expression est plutôt familière, je vous laisse deviner par vous-même la traduction adéquate en français._

Ze besseder (hébreu)_ : tout va bien._

Rishon Lezion_ : ville d'Israël où s'est implanté l'un des plus grands complexes IKEA du monde, et où le géant suédois rencontre un succès phénoménal._


	3. Called out in the dark

_Hello ! Me voilà revenue de vacances avec pour vous un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et comme je crois n'avoir répondu à presque à personne par MP, je vais vous laisser un petit mot ici. J'en profite aussi pour remercier comme d'habitude ma correctrice et son hébreu, qui me sont tous les deux d'une aide précieuse ! Bonne lecture :)_

_Skye Marcus : finalement, je pense que ce chapitre va t'égarer plus que t'aider à te retrouver, sans parler du truc pas bon du tout qui mijote et qui commence à être à point... Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même._

_Dilinzzo : j'ai peur pour toi que les souffrances de Tony ne s'arrêtent pas de sitôt ^^ En attendant et pour te consoler, voici un nouveau sac, et un nouveau chapitre !_

_Miniziva : j'arriverai à le caser, promis, c'est déjà dans ma story-line ! ;) Liat n'a à mon avis pas fini de te faire grincer des dents, même si elle est (un peu) plus calme dans ce chapitre ^^_

_PinkBlueGreen : *sourit de cette longue review en buvant son smoothie* La suite s'est faite un peu attendre, mais j'essaierai de réduire les délais, je ne veux pas donner à Queen plus de travail qu'il n'en a déjà ^^ Pour me faire pardonner, veux-tu du chocolat blanc et un autre coca ?_

_furieuse : n'as-tu jamais affronté le mode d'emploi en suédois et la pièce en trop qui te fait douter de la solidité de ta construction ? Tu as eu plus de chance que notre team, alors ^^_

* * *

><p>« Lieutenant Alan Bowen, 29 ans, marié à Faith Bowen, dans la marine depuis ses 24 ans, a servi 5 ans en Irak, et est revenu il y a à peine quelques mois après un réaffectation... lut McGee tandis que Tony prenait des photos du cadavre ensanglanté qui gisait au sol.<p>

- Tu peux rajouter égorgé dans sa propre maison alors que sa femme était allée chercher du lait pour son petit-déjeuner... commenta l'agent senior. Plutôt dégueulasse...

- Je confirme. Comment égorger un homme sur un tapis d'Orient aussi magnifique ? intervint une voix féminine dans son dos. Mieux valait l'étrangler, pour respecter le travail du tisserand. Et le parquet en acajou sublime.

- Rassurez-moi, vous plaisantez ? lâcha l'informaticien, stupéfait, en fixant l'officier du Mossad qui les avait rejoints sur la scène de crime.

- Non, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre en se penchant sur le corps. Ce tapis est très beau. Et le tueur, même s'il n'est pas un esthète, est un professionnel. Carotide tranchée sans bavure. Un bon geste et une excellente lame. Très beau travail.

- Merci pour cette minute d'expertise d'une froideur terrorisante et d'un cynisme à toute épreuve ! se moqua Tony en prenant en photo l'expression mi-vexée, mi-amusée de la jeune femme, avant de reporter son attention sur le défunt. Vous qui étiez avec Gibbs et la veuve, Miss Tuvia, des témoins ou des informations importantes pour nous ? »

Elle fit la moue, avant de lâcher :

« J'ai été écartée un peu trop tôt pour ça...

- Un incident diplomatique ? devina McGee en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être allée chercher du lait ce matin-là, sinon, elle aurait aussi connu les joies de l'égorgement... maugréa-t-elle.

- Et ?... commenta Tony, en haussant un sourcil sardonique.

- ... Et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle avait du goût parce que j'aimais beaucoup le tapis sur lequel son mari avait répandu son sang, ça vous va ? soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard agacé aux deux agents du NCIS qui se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Elle s'est mise à pleurer encore plus fort, et votre patron m'a dit de vous rejoindre...

- Tu m'étonnes... souffla l'Italien à l'oreille de son coéquipier, avant de reprendre, hilare. Ce qui est rassurant pour vous, c'est que le Mossad ne forme pas les diplomates de votre pays ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de répliquer :

« Excusez-moi de ne pas lui avoir menti en lui disant que je souffre tout autant qu'elle, et compatit du plus profond de mon cœur ! En ce moment, elle a simplement besoin d'être seule, et pas d'avoir un agent qui lui pose des questions et fait semblant de ressentir la même douleur et la même peine, alors que le fait que ce type soit mort ne l'empêchera pas de manger son hot-dog ce midi et dormir ce soir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bons moments d'hypocrisie à l'américaine avec la veuve ; pendant ce temps, je vais chercher des caméras de vidéo surveillance pour espérer avancer ! »

Les deux agents du NCIS se fixèrent un instant, surpris par la véhémence avec laquelle elle s'était exprimée avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas agacé.

« On a gaffé à quel moment ? lâcha finalement McGee.

- Sais rien... grogna son ami. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche de réparer ça...

- Oui, ben, pour ça, justement, il faudrait justement savoir ce qu'on a dit de mal ! lui rappela-t-il. C'était peut être ta blague idiote sur les diplomates...

- Ou ton commentaire sur l'incident diplomatique ! rétorqua son coéquipier. Pourquoi ça serait toujours de ma faute ?

- Parce que _c'est_ toujours de ta faute, peut être ? suggéra l'informaticien, sarcastique.

- Agent DiNozzo, venez voir ! lança la voix de Liat, en provenance de la pièce voisine. J'aurais besoin de photos...

- Vous avez quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en abandonnant McGee non sans lui jeter un regard victorieux car elle l'avait appelé, lui, Anthony DiNozzo, pour se précipiter dans ce qui lui sembla être une bibliothèque ou un bureau.

- Regardez ! ordonna-t-elle en arborant un sourire satisfait, son doigt indiquant une vitre entrouverte sur sa gauche, puis une petite caméra sur le mur d'en face. Vous pourrez peut être relever des empreintes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et des images sur la caméra...

- Vous savez que vous êtes géniale ? Et que vous devriez porter des gants ? » nota-t-il subitement alors que la jeune femme lui prenait l'appareil des mains.

Elle esquissa un sourire en photographiant ses découvertes, avant de soupirer :

« Et si je ne touche rien, je suis obligée d'aller en chercher ?

- Oui, répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin, avant de sortir une paire de gants en plastique de sa poche. A moins que vous ayez un merveilleux coéquipier qui en ait une paire pour vous, et vous évite de retourner à la camionnette pour en faire une provision !

- Toda, partenaire ! commenta-t-elle, ravie, en les enfilant aussitôt tout en déambulant dans la pièce. Regardez, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant ici aussi !

- Un livre ? Epais ? Sur un bureau ? énonça-t-il, l'air interrogateur.

- Un Coran ! affirma-t-elle, amusée. Même si dans le fond, je ne pouvais pas vous donner tort…

- Je ne prenais pas beaucoup de risques... reconnut-il, ravi de la faire enfin sourire. En même temps, qu'est-ce que notre marine ferait d'un Coran ?

- Il le lirait, DiNozzo ! commenta la voix de Gibbs qui venait de faire irruption aux côtés de Faith Bowen. Mme Bowen m'a dit que son mari s'était converti à l'Islam à son retour d'Irak.

- Ca explique le fait qu'il y ait peu de photos de vous eux accrochées sur les murs, ou posées en évidence sur les bureaux… (1) Et vous êtes-vous convertie ? s'enquit Liat, qui affichait une moue interdite.

- Non, répondit son interlocutrice en secouant la tête. Il s'est converti parce qu'il m'avait dit avoir rencontré Dieu pendant sa mission à Bagdad, il y a un an maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais embrassé l'islam, et ça ne posait pas de problème à Alan. Je sais qu'il allait prier à la mosquée voisine, mais il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un quelconque problème, là-bas.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais accompagné ? demanda Tim, qui les avait rejoints.

- Je ne préfère pas, reconnut-elle. Je crois que certains d'entre eux sont plutôt radicaux, et n'aimeraient pas trop qu'une non-musulmane vienne. Mais il a déjà amené certains de ses amis à la maison, et ils n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait que je ne veuille pas me convertir...

- Vous avez parlé d'éléments radicaux, nota l'officier du Mossad, devançant Tony qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à questionner la veuve. Ils n'ont pas eu de problème avec le fait que votre mari soit un nouveau converti avec une femme non-musulmane ? Et il n'y a jamais eu de tensions parce qu'il servait dans l'armée ?

- Si c'est le cas, Alan n'en parlait jamais. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on évitait de trop parler de religion ou de mosquée à la maison, ça créait des tensions... Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... »

Elle se remit à pleurer, alors que Liat se tortillait, mal à l'aise, et refermait machinalement son emprise sur le Coran, ses doigts glissant lentement le long des lettres dorées de la couverture verte.

- Merci pour votre aide, Madame Bowen ! lança Tony en entraînant sa nouvelle coéquipière après que son patron lui en ait donné l'ordre par un signe de tête. Elle a été précieuse ! Liat et moi allons examiner la pièce d'à côté. Oh, et, patron, on a une caméra, dans le coin.

- Reçu, DiNozzo ! commenta son patron alors que son agent s'isolait avec la remplaçante de Ziva.

- Impressionnant, Miss Tuvia ! lança finalement l'Italien à la jeune femme, loin d'être impressionnée par le compliment. Comme quoi, quand vous voulez être diplomate, vous pouvez !

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas souvent ! répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Alors, comment se déroule la suite des opérations ?

- Notre médecin légiste devrait bientôt arriver, expliqua-t-il. Ensuite, un groupe partira à la mosquée, pendant qu'un autre regardera ce qu'il y a sur la vidéo pour trouver des indices. On va aussi prélever des échantillons de la fenêtre, vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de traces du tueur sur le tapis que vous aimez tant, et attendre que tout le monde tire ses conclusions. Ensuite, on a avisera. Ca vous...

- Le Coran, le coupa-t-elle soudain. Faites analyser le Coran. Je parie qu'il a quelque chose de spécial…

- Je vous le prends... commenta-t-il en faisant glisser l'ouvrage dans un sac en plastique. Vous pensez vraiment ?

- Je vous le jure sur mon étoile de David ! affirma-t-elle en brandissant son pendentif doré. Et vous pensez que votre médecin légiste va bientôt arriver ?

- L'odeur du sang vous dérange ? plaisanta-t-il en rejoignant le salon dans lequel gisait toujours le cadavre.

- Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup ! rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique, alors qu'une moue moqueuse se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Mais disons que j'ai plutôt hâte de voir comment vous travaillez, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que je fais habituellement...

- Ca ne me surprend pas beaucoup... reconnut-il en achevant de prendre les photos nécessaires. Vous verrez, ici, vous n'aurez pas à brancher d'électrodes sur les parties génitales de terroristes !

- Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous perdez ! soupira-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. J'ai travaillé en Libye, croyez-moi, les membres du GICL n'ont pas l'eau courante dans leurs camps, ou s'ils l'ont, ils ne l'utilisent pas pour se doucher...

- Vous faites un métier encore plus répugnant que celui de Ducky, à ce que je vois ! commenta l'agent du NCIS, hilare.

- Qui est Ducky ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir... affirma-t-il dans un sourire en désignant d'un petit signe de tête le vieux homme et sa mallette qui franchissaient la porte de la maison, tenue par un homme beaucoup plus jeune, arborant une paire de lunettes rondes. Hello Duck ! Le corps est ici !

- J'arrive, Anthony, répondit le médecin légiste en se rapprochant de leur position. Oh, bonjour ! Vous devez être Liat Tuvia ! Ziva m'a un jour parlé de vous, alors qu'elle me parlait de son entourage dans son ancienne agence.

- Na'im meh'od ! lança-t-elle en lui souriant. Alors si c'est Ziva qui m'a décrite, vous devez avoir entendu les pires horreurs sur moi !

- Au contraire, jeune fille, elle n'a pas tari d'éloges sur vous ! affirma-t-il en répondant à son sourire par un autre. Cela vous surprend-il à ce point ? Vos relations sont-elles houleuses ? »

Face à l'expression méfiante de l'Israélienne, Tony glissa à son oreille :

« Ah, j'avais oublié de vous dire... Il n'est pas seulement médecin légiste, il est aussi le psy de l'équipe...

- Merci, agent DiNozzo, mais mes sens surdéveloppés m'avaient permis d'en arriver à cette conclusion sans votre aide... ironisa-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers l'assistant du Docteur Mallard, qui l'observait sans oser lui parler. Et vous êtes ...?

- Jimmy Palmer ! annonça-t-il, visiblement ravi qu'elle daigne lui accorder de l'attention, en tendant sa main gantée en direction de la jeune femme qui la saisit. Assistant du Docteur Mallard ! Enchanté !

- Officier du Mossad Liat Tuvia, remplaçante temporaire de Ziva David, se présenta-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire qui fit fondre le malheureux. Et collègue de celle-ci, Docteur Mallard, non ennemie. Enfin, plutôt ancienne collègue, maintenant.

- Appelez-moi Ducky, la corrigea-t-il en souriant, avant de se pencher sur le cadavre. Maintenant, revenons-en à vous, cher ami. Oh, mais c'est une bien triste mort qui vous a frappé ! La manière dont ce pauvre homme a été égorgé est relativement violente, il va falloir que je regarde ça de plus près... Monsieur Palmer, venez m'aider à le transporter. »

L'interpellé s'arracha à la contemplation de la remplaçante de Ziva pour s'exécuter, sous le regard amusé de Tony et celui attentif de sa coéquipière qui ne cessait de scruter la plaie béante du défunt, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Lorsque les deux hommes firent rouler le corps au sol pour mieux le soulever, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Docteur Mallard, excusez-moi une minute... lâcha-t-elle d'une voix dont elle maîtrisa le tremblement avec brio, avant d'observer attentivement le bras lacéré de l'homme.

- Il a reçu un coup de couteau au bras, probablement en tentant de se défendre. » supposa le médecin légiste, que l'Israélienne n'écoutait plus.

La forme dessinée à la pointe d'un couteau lui évoquait un symbole très précis. Et s'il y avait un signe, ou plutôt une signature qu'elle détestait réellement, c'était bien celle-ci.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se pencha pour observer dans le détail le signe tracé avec précision à l'aide d'un peu de sang de l'homme. Si le doute n'avait désormais plus sa place dans son esprit, et ses pires craintes semblaient se concrétiser, elle se reprit rapidement pour n'en laisser rien paraître.

« Un problème, officier Tuvia ? s'enquit Ducky, sentant la tension de la jeune femme.

- Aucun, répliqua-t-elle avec détachement, avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Je viens simplement d'avoir un étrange déclic et de me souvenir qu'il fallait que j'appelle l'aéroport avant 16 heures pour savoir s'ils avaient bien transféré mes bagages. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à y aller, commenta Tony. Si vous voulez, je vais voir Gibbs pendant ce temps pour prendre acte de la suite des évènements et pouvoir vous raconter quand vous aurez passé votre appel.

- Toda, lança-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement de la maison. Je vous retrouve dans un instant !

Une fois dans le jardin, son objectif fut aussitôt de s'isoler. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un endroit loin des oreilles indiscrètes des fédéraux réunis sur la scène du crime ou d'une quelconque caméra de vidéo surveillance, et s'installa rapidement dans un coin calme à l'arrière de la maison pour appeler un numéro que ses doigts n'avaient que trop souvent machinalement composé.

« Shalom, directeur David, Liat Tuvia au téléphone, lança-t-elle sur un ton détaché au point d'être froid, ses paupières plissées comme celle d'une lionne à l'affût. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Quatre croissants et une épée ensanglantés sur le bras d'un marine mort. »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? J'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il ne m'a pas vraiment convaincue lorsque je l'ai relu, mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu... J'attends vos reviews pour le savoir ! :)<em>

Lexique :

Na'im meh'od (hébreu)_ : enchantée_

(1)_ En théorie (et je dis bien en théorie, et selon certains savants seulement), la maison musulmane doit être dépourvue de toute photo d'êtres animés (ainsi que de statues représentant des êtres humains, par exemple). Elles ne doivent pas être mises en évidence en étant affichées sur les murs ou encadrées, et seules les représentations de paysages naturels ont le droit d'être montrées. Le but est d'éviter tout risque d'idolâtrie à l'égard de la représentation. Evidemment, ce concept n'est presque jamais appliqué dans la pratique._


	4. It's not over yet

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et merci à ma correctrice qui a sacrifié ses études pour me relire ;)_

_Ensuite, je voulais vous prévenir que pour la semaine à venir, mon postage ne risque pas d'être plus régulier que ces derniers jours, étant donné que je suis en pleine période de galops d'essai et de partiels post-vacances, et que tout ça me laisse peu de temps pour partager la suite avec vous :s_

_Mais pour me rattraper du retard passé et me faire pardonner du retard à venir, je vous ai fait un long chapitre avec le retour d'un personnage qui risque d'en réjouir certains ;) Bonne lecture !_

_Dilinzzo : ne t'en fais pas, je connais les joies de la review sur portable ^^ Tu vas pouvoir laisser tomber le sac, la suite est arrivée !_

* * *

><p><strong>Tel Aviv, 8h a.m.<strong>

« C'est bon, vous pouvez m'arrêter là, chokrane ! lança Ziva David à son chauffeur palestinien en lui tendant un pourboire conséquent, tandis que l'homme s'exécutait, et descendait de la voiture pour l'aider à décharger son léger sac de voyage du coffre. Au revoir, passez une bonne journée !

- A vous aussi, sayidati ! » répondit-il après avoir recompté son gracieux supplément, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors que sa cliente s'éloignait d'un pas rapide et disparaissait entre les immeubles de la banlieue de Tel Aviv, afin de gagner l'immense bâtiment au vitres teintées que son agence (bientôt son ex-agence) avait choisi pour siège.

Alors que ses rangers foulaient le trottoir de béton, une seule idée tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, au point d'en devenir obsessionnelle depuis que son avion avait décollé de Washington : quitter le Mossad et Israël au plus vite.

Faire s'éterniser le processus ne pourrait jouer qu'en sa défaveur, tant parce qu'elle risquait d'être en proie aux manipulations de son père si elle lui laissait le temps de s'exprimer que parce qu'elle-même risquait de se retrouver victime du doute, et c'était avec exaspération qu'elle avait été forcée de se soumettre aux caprices d'Eli David, qui avait exigé qu'elle lui transmette sa lettre de démission en mains propres.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, sentant la sueur commencer à perler sur son front, alors que le soleil du début de cette matinée de mars commençait déjà à frapper, annonçant une bonne vingtaine de degrés pour l'après-midi.

Cette chaleur sèche et désertique, elle avait appris à la détester. Elle ne lui rappelait que trop les gouttes de transpiration qu'elle avait senties sur sa peau sale pendant un mois et demi en Somalie, et retrouver la sensation du soleil brulant tapant sur sa peau la fit frissonner de dégoût.

Elle avait appris à préférer la fraicheur voire le froid de Washington, ou à défaut la chaleur humide de Miami, toujours compensée par la climatisation des hôtels de luxe. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de quitter Israël pour retourner y couler tranquillement ses quelques jours de repos, en sirotant un cocktail et en profitant de la douceur du mois de mars de la Floride.

Sans parler de tout ce qui allait accompagner le mojito lorsqu'elle serait arrivée à l'aéroport de Miami, et qu'elle imaginait déjà, des étoiles dans les yeux, alors qu'elle commençait à apercevoir le toit du Hamisrad se profiler derrière l'une des tours du technopôle au cœur duquel avait été construit le bâtiment en verre ultra-moderne.

Après quelques mètres supplémentaires parcourus, elle se soumit de mauvaise grâce à une fouille en règle et à un examen détaillé de chacun de ses papiers d'identités et de ses cartes et badges certifiant qu'elle était bien du Bureau, et traversa à toute vitesse le large parking, ignorant les carrosseries de certaines voitures familières qui semblaient saluer son retour avec leurs couleurs éclatantes.

Alors qu'elle poussait la lourde porte d'entrée et qu'elle se retrouvait soumise à un nouveau contrôle, elle tenta de se remémorer tous les chemins donnant accès au bureau de son père afin de choisir celui qui lui permettrait de croiser le moins de monde possible, et en particulier de kidonim.

Dressant rapidement une liste mentale de tous les officiers du Mossad qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer sur la route, elle s'imagina prendre un marqueur rouge et encadrer quelques noms en particulier.

Une fois fouillée, elle reprit sa progression et emprunta les escaliers de secours, sûre de n'y trouver âme qui vive alors qu'elle énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas voir ces quelques personnes au nom surligné et souligné en gros et en gras.

La première était Hadar, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son sourire triste et déçu qu'elle les quitte, lui qui avait toujours tenté de la réconforter et de jouer le « gentil flic » lorsque son père s'en prenait à elle. L'idée d'affronter cet homme d'honneur, qui avait toujours servi le directeur du Mossad avec la plus grande fidélité, et participé à sa formation dans ses jeunes années, et de lui faire ses adieux la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle préférait se contenter de lui laisser une note, qu'Eli David se ferait une joie de lui transmettre.

La seconde était Malachi Ben Gidon, pour des raisons complètement opposées. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné sa trahison, et son jeu de manipulation lorsqu'il était venu au NCIS, quelques huit mois plus tôt. Et elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il se joue une nouvelle fois d'elle, mettant en avant leur passé commun et le lien supposé indéfectible qui unissait tant le kidonim au Mossad que l'assassin qu'elle avait été à son officier de contrôle et à son partenaire, pour lui donner une double raison de ne pas partir rejoindre sa famille du NCIS mais de rester à ses côtés, et à ceux d'Eli David. Elle préférait ainsi fuir son ancien partenaire plutôt que de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à celui qui l'avait si souvent trahie et déçue au cours de cette dernière année passée à l'agence.

La troisième était Aviv Zeitoun. Non parce qu'elle le détestait, ou craignait qu'il fasse renaître sa culpabilité alors qu'elle quittait une agence qui l'avait formée et accompagnée durant l'essentiel de sa carrière, mais parce qu'elle lui devait vingt shekels, et ce depuis deux ans. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas oublié, et avait probablement même calculé les intérêts exorbitants qu'elle aurait à lui verser en plus de ce qu'elle lui avait emprunté si un jour elle repassait au siège du Mossad de Tel Aviv et le croisait. Elle avait même entendu de la bouche d'un de ses anciens collègues, Dov Bensalem, qu'il avait prié chaque jour de sa captivité en Somalie pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante et qu'elle puisse le rembourser…

Et comme elle avait appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences, le fait qu'elle ait pensé au dénommé Dov était sans aucun doute dû au fait qu'il se trouve en quatrième position sur sa liste. D'abord parce qu'il fumait. Beaucoup trop. Et que l'odeur de cigarette lui donnait une envie de vomir irrépressible depuis qu'elle avait été contrainte de respirer cet insupportable parfum pendant chacun des cruels interrogatoires qu'avait menés Saleem Ulman lorsqu'elle était encore sa captive. Ensuite parce que, même si elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à vider le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures et le nouveau costume probablement hors de prix qu'il avait dû acheter pour l'assortir à sa dernière Rolex en date, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à affronter l'œil redoutablement fin et aiguisé du kidonim plus psychologue qu'il ne voulait le paraître, et surtout de sortir victorieuse de la confrontation. Elle avait donc fait le choix d'éviter celui qui, derrière ses airs de clown et de jet-setteur superficiel et baratineur, savait parfaitement repérer chacune des failles de son adversaire pour mieux appuyer sur les points douloureux, et, même si elle doutait qu'il tente de la retenir ou de communiquer les sujets sensibles à Eli David pour qu'il puisse les utiliser pour la manipuler, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il tente de la faire parler des multiples blessures qu'elle avait ramenées de Somalie.

Directement reliée dans sa mémoire à Dov, se trouvait la cinquième et dernière personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter, une jeune femme aux yeux verts et à la longue chevelure blonde.

Elle poussa un soupir en gravissant les dernières marches menant à la salle d'attente du bureau de son père. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en voulait à Liat Tuvia, ou qu'elle pensait qu'elle essaierait de jouer la garde rapprochée d'Eli David en la poussant à rester à l'agence, c'était simplement parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de fuir en s'éloignant du Mossad pour intégrer le NCIS.

Pour Ziva, cette fille était un parfait produit du Kidon : intelligente, jolie, discrète et secrète, talentueuse tant pour le combat que pour le tir, tuant sans remords et sans regrets, capable de presque tous les sacrifices pour son pays et son agence, se moquant du danger comme du peu de vie privée qu'elle pouvait avoir, carriériste jusqu'au bout des ongles, arborant un parcours sans faute et sans faille.

La femme que son père aurait voulu qu'elle soit, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à devenir.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas capable d'ensevelir en permanence ses sentiments sous un masque de sang, de glace, et d'acier, comme pouvait le faire Liat Tuvia, et ne le souhaitait pas. Parce que si elle avait si souvent tué, ce n'était pas tant par devoir ou par patriotisme que dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin la reconnaissance paternelle, et recevoir un signe de son géniteur qu'elle était digne d'être sa fille. Et parce qu'à son retour de Somalie, elle avait enfin compris que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'obtiendrait jamais ce qu'elle attendait de son père depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et que le souhaiter encore n'était plus une bonne chose, tant pour elle que pour lui.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait désormais, c'était officiellement rejoindre sa nouvelle famille, retrouver son patron, son père adoptif, son geek de petit frère, sa sœur gothique, son oncle britannique aux histoires interminables et… Tony, dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position définie dans la structure familiale qu'elle avait intégrée en même temps que le NCIS.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas s'engager dans une réflexion sur la place de l'Italien dans sa vie, craignant d'obtenir des réponses qu'elle préférait ignorer, elle se focalisa sur son objectif : quitter au plus vite cette salle d'attente dans laquelle elle avait si souvent dû patienter des heures que son père daigne lui parler, à elle, sa fille, qui comptait visiblement bien moins à ses yeux que les chefs de l'Etat-major ou les hommes politiques avec qui il pouvait discuter de longues minutes à discuter sans même prendre la peine de lui dire combien de temps elle resterait encore là, assise dans cette pièce, à l'attendre, lui, seule, désespérément seule.

« Encore combien de temps ? lâcha-t-elle soudain à l'adresse de la secrétaire d'Eli David, réalisant que tandis qu'elle tentait de faire le deuil du Mossad et d'un père qu'elle voulait effacer de sa mémoire, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous à 8h30, et il est 9h30 heures ! J'ai un avion à prendre !

- Ecoutez, officier David, répondit doucement la jeune femme blonde platine installée au bureau en face d'elle, votre père est encore au téléphone, et c'est très urgent, je ne peux pas vous dire… »

Ziva se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux lançant subitement des éclairs. Aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui avait expressément demandé de venir, rien que pour lui, pour son bon plaisir, de supporter un voyage de 8 heures, pour venir le voir, il la faisait attendre ? Elle, sa fille, sa dernière fille, son unique enfant qu'il avait osé abandonner à la mort dans le désert somalien, et qu'il daignait encore faire encore passer au rang de cadet de ses soucis ? Elle, elle, celle qui s'était battue toute sa vie pour le satisfaire, et lui faire honneur, et faisait une nouvelle fois un sacrifice pour répondre à ses volontés ? Il la laissait traîner dans le couloir comme un chien errant et galeux, ce qu'elle avait apparemment toujours été à ses yeux ? Alors que sa princesse, son ange, sa merveilleuse Liat, n'avait jamais patienté devant la porte de son bureau plus d'un quart d'heure après l'horaire du rendez-vous fixé ?

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva du fauteuil inconfortable dans lequel elle avait été installée, et poussa brutalement la porte du bureau d'Eli David en dépit des protestations de la secrétaire. Croisant le regard surpris de son père, encore au téléphone, elle posa avec violence sa lettre de démission sur le large bureau en chêne, alors que le directeur du Mossad lâchait :

« Attendez une seconde, officier, je vous reprends tout de suite… Ziva, mais…

- Non ! hurla-t-elle. Pas de mais, pas de Ziva, rien du tout ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Ma lettre de démission est ici, à partir de maintenant, je suis officiellement un agent en période probatoire du NCIS ! Alors efface mon numéro, mon mail, mon nom de ton carnet d'adresse, je ne reviendrai plus jamais patienter pendant tes heures que tu daignes me recevoir, parce que je ne suis plus ton chien ! Shalom, et pour toujours !

- Ziva ! cria-t-il, alors que sa fille quittait la pièce comme une tornade sans refermer la porte derrière elle, et traversait le long couloir pour attraper l'ascenseur et quitter l'agence. Ziva, attends ! Tuvia, attendez, je vous reprends dans un instant. Ziva ! »

Alors que le directeur du Mossad se précipitait dans le hall pour tenter de rattraper sa fille, il entendit le ding de l'appareil lui annoncer qu'il était désormais trop tard. Poussant un long soupir, il jeta un regard noir à sa secrétaire afin de la dissuader de faire tout commentaire, et regagna son bureau.

« Liat, lâcha-t-il en reprenant le combiné. Tenez-vous en au protocole que je viens de vous transférer par SMS, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Shalom. »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Eli David se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en cuir, le visage entre les mains, ayant le sentiment d'être vidé de ses forces. Il avait tout raté, sur toute la ligne, en témoignait la lettre de démission qui trônait sur son bureau.

Le seul espoir qui lui restait était que son envoyée spéciale à Washington n'échoue pas dans sa mission comme il venait de le faire lamentablement vis-à-vis de sa fille.

* * *

><p><em>« Patron, tu es sûr ?<em>

_- DiNozzo, tu te mets à discuter, maintenant ? _

_- Non, c'est juste que..._

_- Que tu voulais aller sur le terrain au lieu de rentrer avec McGee ?_

_- C'est un peu ça..._

_- Dans ce cas, tu as une autre option..._

_- Je prends ! Tout sauf rentrer au bureau !_

_- Très bien... Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire..._

_._

**Washington DC, 16h45**

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait eu comme ça... grogna Tony DiNozzo en jetant un coup d'oeil à Liat, à qui se promener dans un quartier musulman avec une étoile de David bien en vue et des vêtements moulants qui attiraient les regards intéressés ne semblait pas poser problème.

- Etre avec moi ne vous enchante pas, agent DiNozzo ? rétorqua-t-elle sans lui adresser un regard, les yeux résolument fixés sur la mosquée qui se découpait à l'horizon.

- C'est pas ça, se défendit-il, c'est simplement que je voulais aller parler aux supérieurs d'Alan Bowen, pas aller interroger l'imam de sa mosquée...

- Etre dans un quartier musulman ne vous enchante pas, alors ? se corrigea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Gibbs connaît mieux les usages que moi...

- Si les usages vous inquiètent, je les connais, affirma-t-elle. Et je ne vous les indiquerai lorsqu'il le faudra.

- Sauf votre respect, officier Tuvia, les usages et vous ne semblent pas faire bon ménage... commenta-t-il, sarcastique.

- Sauf votre respect, agent DiNozzo, je sais quelles coutumes il est vital de respecter et celles facultatives, lâcha-t-elle avec froideur. Ca fait partie des choses que les 6 millions d'habitants d'un pays apprennent lorsqu'ils sont entourés par 300 millions de personnes aux pratiques différentes qui attendent le moindre impair pour leur rappeler que le seul véritable usage qui compte, c'est la loi du plus fort. Alors si vous voulez vous voir interdit de séjour dans ce quartier parce que vous avez foulé le sol sacré d'une mosquée avec vos chaussures Boss, libre à vous. Mais à votre place, j'écouterais et me tairais !

- Comment vous savez que mes chaussures sont des Boss ? »

Elle soupira, blasée, avant de passer devant un homme qui la fixait depuis un peu trop longtemps, avec un peu trop d'intensité, pour ne vouloir qu'entreprendre avec elle un échange constructif d'arguments concernant une application potentielle du modèle démocratique turc et laïc dans la Tunisie post-Ben Ali.

Un simple regard glacé de Tony qui s'était rapproché de Liat, protecteur, dissuada le malheureux d'envisager une quelconque approche.

Si l'Israélienne avait remarqué l'attitude de son coéquipier, elle ne fit un commentaire pour le confirmer. Peut être avait-elle tout simplement été suffisamment souvent envoyée en mission dans des pays arabes pour ne plus se formaliser des regards chargés de sous-entendus que certains pouvaient lui jeter lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de s'habiller plus conventionnellement.

« Alors, coéquipière chérie, que dois-je faire en entrant dans une mosquée ? plaisanta l'agent très spécial lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la mosquée.

- Lorsque vous entrez, expliqua l'officier du Mossad en défaisant son écharpe, dans le but d'en faire un voile, vous vous déchaussez. Si vous parlez à l'imam, vous l'appelez 'sayidi' ou 'sayid' suivi de son nom, ça veut dire 'monsieur' en arabe et c'est un signe de respect... Et vous évitez autant que possible le sarcasme sur la religion, ou une quelconque remarque sur les pratiques religieuses ou le prophète.

- A vos ordres, mon colonel ! répondit-il, s'attirant un regard consterné de la jeune femme. Eh, vous m'avez dit d'éviter le sarcasme à l'intérieur, vous n'avez rien précisé sur l'extérieur !

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi le premier mot qui est venu à l'esprit de Ziva lorsque je lui ai demandée de vous qualifier a été ''irrécupérable''... commenta-t-elle, se délectant de la mine choquée de l'Italien, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre à l'intérieur en arborant un grand sourire. Maintenant, yalla !

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle avait passé le seuil de la mosquée, son écharpe en laine nouée autour de son visage pour masquer la racine de ses cheveux. Il s'empressa aussitôt de la suivre, et retira avec regret ses chaussures en cuir et les rangea dans le compartiment d'un meuble qu'il trouvait bien trop crasseux pour ces petites merveilles en cuir de vachette qui lui avaient coûté sa prime de Noël.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sentit le regard interrogateur de l'imam que Liat avait déjà salué dans un arabe respectueux, et tira son badge de sa ceinture.

« Bonjour, sayid Kadir Rajab ? lança-t-il non sans jeter un regard à sa nouvelle coéquipière qui esquissa un petit sourire, satisfaite qu'il ait suivi ses conseils. Je suis l'agent très spécial du NCIS Anthony DiNozzo, voici l'officier Liat Tuvia. Nous sommes ici pour vous poser quelques questions au sujet de l'un de vos fidèles, Alan Bowen...

- J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, lâcha-t-il avec froideur, non sans jeter un regard soupçonneux aux deux fédéraux, l'une pour son nom hébraïque, l'autre pour son costume probablement aussi cher que la rénovation de la salle de prière pour laquelle il avait dû militer bec et ongles auprès du maire ; difficile pour lui de voir que les fonctionnaires américains étaient si bien payés alors que les institutions rechignaient à lui verser une somme dérisoire pour l'aider à éviter une invasion de cafards dans sa mosquée.

- Ecoutez, tenta de le rassurer Tony, nous ne voulons pas perturber du tout la vie de votre mosquée, mais nous sommes là pour résoudre le meurtre d'un homme brave, qui a servi sa patrie, et un mari aimant, alors nous souhaiterions savoir si vous pensez que certains auraient pu mal prendre la présence d'Alan Bowen, et auraient pu... peut être... agir de manière un peu radicale...

- Vous êtes en train de me demander si je pense qu'il y a dans ma mosquée des éléments extrémistes susceptibles de tuer un citoyen américain sous prétexte qu'il aurait servi les Etats-Unis ? décrypta-t-il, toujours distant.

- Il y en a ? » rétorqua l'officier du Mossad, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de son partenaire qui s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à essayer de pacifier la discussion.

L'homme la fusilla du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas poser problème à l'Israélienne arborant déjà sourire sarcastique.

Après quelques secondes passées à l'affronter silencieusement, il soupira finalement :

« Non, je ne connais personne qui n'aimait pas Alan. Il était consciencieux dans la prière, agréable et attentif à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui enseigner. Il s'était fait de nombreux amis, dans cette mosquée, et il a immédiatement su s'intégrer. Je ne connais personne qui ne l'appréciait pas.

- Et outre le fait qu'ils appréciaient tous le lieutenant Bowen, certains de vos fidèles auraient-ils parfois tendance à la violence ? le questionna Tony.

- Ou seraient-ils partisans d'un Islam radical, pour lequel l'appartenance du lieutenant Bowen au corps des marines était un problème ? compléta Liat, devinant à la manière dont l'imam avait posé son regard vers le mihrab que la question de l'agent du NCIS l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

- J'ai, avoua-t-il, comme malheureusement bien trop d'imams américains, quelques personnes aux opinions influencées par les évènements au Proche et Moyen-Orient. Mais je sais que jamais ils n'auraient fait le moindre mal à Alan. Ils le respectaient beaucoup malgré tout, et mes prêches ont toujours été destinées à transmettre un message de tolérance. Même s'ils ont parfois tendance à s'enflammer, ce sont au fond de bonnes personnes, qui savent écouter la parole de tolérance du prophète.

- En votre présence, je ne doute pas qu'ils soient très tolérants. En privé, c'est moins sûr, commenta Tony en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu à l'Israélienne. Pourriez-vous me donner les noms de ces hommes que vous trouvez s'enflammer un peu trop ? Ainsi qu'un éventuel registre de vos fidèles...

- Je vous apporte ça, lâcha-t-il, non sans se retourner pour les fixer. Mais ce ne sont pas mes fidèles qui ont fait ça. Je les connais. Ils n'auraient jamais pu tuer. »

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Liat se rapprocha de l'agent très spécial et souffla à son oreille :

« Je vais aller le voir, ne bougez pas d'ici, et épiez toutes les réactions des fidèles qui rentrent, la prière ne va pas tarder. Surveillez-moi aussi ce type qui ne cesse de faire le ménage à côté de nous depuis tout à l'heure...

- Eh, Liat, attendez, vous allez où ? Attendez ! cria-t-il tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de rejoindre le fond de la mosquée où s'était réfugié l'imam. Super... Et vous, là, avec la serpillière, ça vous gênerait de regarder le sol et pas ma partenaire ?

- Je ne regardais pas ce que vous croyez. Ce que je vois, c'est que vous avez fait entrer Shaytan dans la mosquée. » répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux, son regard froid et indéchiffrable éveillant aussitôt les soupçons de l'Italien.

Liat de son côté observa un instant le maître des lieux qui fouillait nerveusement dans ses registres, avant de lâcher :

« Min fablik, sayidi, 3indi souhal. {s'il-vous plaît, monsieur, j'ai une question}

- Bien sûr, mais tu parles arabe ? répondit-il en se retournant, à la fois surpris de sa présence dans son dos, et stupéfait qu'elle parle sa langue maternelle.

- Oui, commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire, ravie de l'effet de surprise. Je parle l'arabe littéraire, les dialectes libyens, marocains, et syro-libanais, nous devrions réussir à nous comprendre, j'ai compris à votre accent que vous étiez Jordanien. Et j'ai toujours cette question à vous poser.

- Na3am, dis-moi, lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête, trop étonné pour pouvoir décliner la demande de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des chiites qui viennent dans votre mosquée? lâcha-t-elle dans un arabe sans la moindre trace d'accent parasite.

- Oui, bien sûr, la communauté musulmane n'est pas assez étendue dans ce quartier de Washington pour permettre l'organisation de deux cultes séparés, alors quelques chiites assistent occasionnellement à mes prêches. Pourquoi ?

- Juste pour savoir, lâcha-t-elle avec détachement, tout se mettant à déambuler lentement autour de lui. Et combien viennent dans cette mosquée ? Halba ?

- Halba ? répéta-t-il, ne comprenant visiblement pas le dialecte de l'Israélienne.

- Jibden ? suggéra-t-elle en souriant. Jaidan ? Halba ?

- Oui, beaucoup, j'ai compris, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête, lui aussi amusé de constater que les dialectes posaient toujours autant de problèmes aux Arabes eux-mêmes. Mais en réalité, très peu viennent, seulement une petite dizaine. La plupart préfère aller prier ailleurs, vous savez, leur manière de rendre hommage au Très-Haut est tout de même assez différente de la nôtre.

- Je sais, affirma-elle en acquiesçant. Chokrane jazilane d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes quelques questions, sayidi.

- La chokra ala ouejid. » {de rien} l'entendit-elle lancer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, satisfaite des quelques renseignements qu'elle avait obtenus.

Ignorant le contact si froid du carrelage qu'il lui en brulait presque la plante de ses pieds simplement enveloppés dans une fine chaussette, l'Israélienne se dépêcha de rejoindre Tony, toujours aux prises avec l'homme de ménage qui lui répondait en arabe chaque fois qu'il lui posait une question.

« Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous le répétez dix fois, soupira l'agent du NCIS en se passant la main sur le visage, exaspéré. Est-ce que vous connaissiez Alan Bowen ou pas ? Vous parlez anglais, rassurez-moi !

- Je ne parle pas aux fédéraux ! répliqua-t-il dans un dialecte moyen-oriental, alors que Liat s'approchait silencieusement d'eux. Allez vous faire voir !

- Ce n'était pas très élégant, commenta avec un sourire sarcastique l'officier du Mossad dans la même langue, surprenant les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas perçu son arrivée. Ni très courageux, d'ailleurs, il ne parle pas l'arabe. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, dis-le lui en face.

Il la toisa un instant, méprisant et étonné de voir qu'elle parlait sa langue, tandis que Tony la dévisageait, tentant de décrypter ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

Ce fut finalement avec un regard haineux qu'il cracha :

« Sharmouta… »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas et se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Son coéquipier put lire sur son visage qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le tuer, et s'il ne parlait pas l'arabe, il était certain que ce que venait de proférer l'homme était sans aucun doute une insulte.

- Il vous a dit quoi ? souffla Tony en se rapprochant d'elle, qui regardait avec délectation l'homme de ménage contraint de nettoyer le carrelage.

- Je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive à traduire, éluda-t-elle, le visage fermé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui arracher la langue alors qu'il n'attend qu'un signe d'irrespect de ma part dans ce lieu sacré que je ne saurais salir comme il vient de le faire.

- J'ai votre liste, mais elle vous sera inutile, les interrompit l'imam, alors que l'agent très spécial s'apprêtait à demander à Liat de compléter sa réponse évasive. Alan n'a pas été tué par un des membres de cette mosquée. Et Ali, dépêche-toi de finir de nettoyer, la prière est dans un quart d'heure. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai des fidèles à accueillir.

- Nous comprenons, affirma Tony sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard satisfait et hautain que la jeune femme avait jeté à l'employé qui s'était remis au travail, non sans un grommèlement agacé. Un grand merci à vous, nous restons en contact au cas où une information importante vous reviendrait. Liat, vous venez ?

- Je récupère mes chaussures ! expliqua-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers le meuble répartis en casiers. Oh, et, sayidi, une dernière question : avez-vous déjà rencontré la femme d'Alan Bowen ? »

Immédiatement, l'interpellé entreprit d'expliquer à Tony les rapports qu'il entretenait avec l'épouse du marine décédé. L'officier du Mossad esquissa un imperceptible sourire. Sa diversion avait été d'une rare efficacité.

Vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil que son nouveau coéquipier était trop absorbé par sa conversation avec l'imam, ainsi qu'Ali par le nettoyage du carrelage, elle sortit discrètement un minuscule micro de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et le glissa au fond du casier où se trouvaient ses bottes.

Depuis la chausserie, l'appareil pourrait enregistrer chacune des conversations menées par les fidèles sans avoir aucune chance d'être vu.

Esquissant un sourire innocent à l'intention de Tony lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit, elle salua poliment l'hôte des lieux et suivit l'agent du NCIS hors de la mosquée, non sans avoir au préalable envoyé un message texte au Hamisrad indiquant que l'opération de surveillance de la mosquée était enclenchée sans que quiconque n'ait été mis au courant, comme le stipulaient clairement les consignes qu'elle avait reçues des mains d'Eli David en personne.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon chapitre "retour de Ziva" ? Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de coupler ces deux parties, mais elles s'articulaient finalement plutôt pas mal, et je vous devais bien un long chapitre ^^<em>

_J'en profite pour lancer un référendum : préférez-vous que je réponde à vos reviews dans le corps du chapitre ou par MP ? (Je sais, c'est une question passionnante, mais je préfère demander ^^)_

Lexique (_Je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie avec les mots d'arabe, le lexique risque donc d'être plutôt long :s_) :

- Chokrane : _merci_ - chokrane jazilane : _merci beaucoup_

- Sayid, sayidi : _monsieur_ / sayidati : _mademoiselle_

- Yalla : _allez, allons-y, l'équivalent du "let's go" anglais._

- Mihrab : _littéralement, le sanctuaire. C'est une niche dans le mur de la mosquée, indiquant aux fidèles la direction de la Mecque pour la prière._

- Shaytan :_ Satan, mais dans l'islam, ce nom désigne tous les démons, les êtres tentateurs, l'ange déchu devenu le Diable étant appelé Iblis et non Satan comme dans l'Ancien Testament._

- Na3am : _oui (le 3 correspond à un r guttural n'existant pas en français)_

- Halba : _terme de dialecte libyen pour dire beaucoup, jaidan et jibden ont le même sens, mais proviennent de l'arabe littéral._

- Sharmouta : _insulte désignant une femme aux moeurs légères, plus ou moins vulgaire selon le pays dans lequel vous le prononcez (il est très, très fortement déconseillé de traiter quelqu'un de "sharmouta" au Proche-Orient ou dans le Golfe, ou de le taper sur Google, sous peine d'avoir quelques surprises. Je vous aurai prévenus ! ^^)_

- La chokra ala ouejid : _littéralement, "pas de remerciement pour un devoir", soit "de rien" en français._


	5. Déja vu

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà après une longue semaine d'absence, je suis désolée de ne pas poster aussi vite que je l'avais promis à certains, mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment surbookée... Mais tout ça devrait se normaliser la semaine prochaine, et j'espère pouvoir poster deux fois dans la semaine ! En attendant, un long chapitre, j'ai fait des regroupements, et je l'ai relu très rapidement, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il doit y rester :s_

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (même la tienne, Rach, c'est dire x), elles me redonnent toujours le sourire, et de la motivation pour écrire ma suite ! Alors, un grand merci ! Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement à tous, je vous réponds directement sur la fic (je pense que ça ne va pas tarder à devenir une habitude ^^). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><span>PBG<span> : merci à toi pour cette adorable review ! Effectivement, je suis déjà allée deux fois à Tel Aviv, et ai exploré quelques pays arabes, j'y ai appris pas mal de petits détails ou d'anecdotes que j'aime bien réinsérer dans mes fics, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, et ça me fait plaisir de les partager avec vous tous :)_

_Miniziva : ne t'inquiète pas, vu mon état actuel, je comprends ;) Ce coup-ci, mauvaise nouvelle, Ziva est un peu moins présente, mais elle est back, et bien back. Je lui réserve une plus longue scène le chapitre prochain !_

_Skye Marcus : pour le coup, un peu moins de Ziva, justement pour permettre à l'enquête d'avancer un peu, mais je pense que sa petite scène va te plaire, et surtout ce qu'elle augure ;)_

_Furieuse : oui, je connais les problèmes de FF type impossibilité de se loger ou disparition soudaine de review, c'est très agaçant, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir tout de même pris le temps de la retaper ! ^^ (Il faut d'ailleurs absolument que je réponde à ton message, je suis hyper en retard sur tout en ce moment :/)_

_Rachel : merci pour votre autorisation, ô grande boulette ! Soyons bien claires, ce que tu m'as fait était vicieux, mais je te pardonne parce que tu es dans mon dos et que tu peux me faire du mal, d'autant que tu es possédée. (Chenu, sors de ce corps ! x) Maintenant, retourne faire semblant de dormir, il est tard, au lieu de me regarder modifier mon doc, ça m'intimide !_

* * *

><p>« Oulà, je vois que vous êtes équipée, officier Tuvia ! s'exclama McGee en voyant l'officier du Mossad sortir de son sac deux Macbooks et les disposer de part et d'autre de son bureau fraîchement monté.<p>

- Ziva s'est beaucoup plainte de l'absence de l'esprit Steve Jobs dans vos locaux, commenta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire. Windows et moi sommes radicalement incompatibles lorsqu'il s'agit de travail, j'ai donc amené mon propre matériel.

- Vous m'autoriserez à en utiliser un ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants, alors que Tony levait les yeux au ciel.

- Peut être, répondit-elle, amusée. Vous aimez les nouvelles expériences, agent McGee ?

- Beaucoup, affirma-t-il, un peu trop vite pour ne montrer d'intérêt que pour le Mac. Je veux dire, je trouve que les nouvelles expériences sont une bonne occasion d'échanger, de s'enrichir mutuellement... Et puis, ça rendra le fait de devoir me taper tous les rapports plus amusant, n'est-ce pas DiNozzo !

- Vous taper des rapports ? répéta l'Israélienne, peu convaincue, tandis que l'interpellé posait innocemment son regard sur la pile de dossiers en retard qu'il avait accumulés et négligemment déposés sur le bureau de son bleu. Rapports comme rapports sexuels ou rapports tarifés, et se taper comme… se taper ? Que vient faire mon ordinateur dans votre vie sexuelle ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Tony qui venait d'éclater de rire, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune agent qui rougissait à grande vitesse.

« Non, non, pas du tout, la corrigea-t-il. se taper comme être forcé de faire quelque chose, vous savez, et puis, ici, c'est pour dire taper sur un clavier, taper des lettres, et rapport comme un dossier, un compte-rendu, pas des rapports… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oh, dans ce sens. Je ne connaissais pas l'expression. Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous prêterai mon Mac, commenta-t-elle, revenue de son étonnement, et affichant un sourire en coin. A condition que vous ne lui fassiez pas des choses que la morale réprouve…

- Arrête d'embêter les dames, McGaffeur, renchérit aussitôt l'Italien en voyant son coéquipier tenter de s'enfoncer sous terre tant il était gêné, la remarque sarcastique de la jeune femme ne l'ayant pas particulièrement aidé à se sentir mieux. Je suis désolé, vous savez, il entretient des relations très particulières avec les ordinateurs... Et il a quelques problèmes avec sa mère. »

Liat leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant l'informaticien jeter un regard paniqué autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une issue de secours. Adressant un sourire aux deux agents, elle se désintéressa de leur nouvelle dispute, et se focalisa sur ses écrans.

Si le premier Mac lui servirait pour mener l'enquête aux côtés du NCIS, le second projetait déjà chacune des phrases prononcées dans la mosquée sous forme de fréquences et de sous-titres, et enregistrait toute discussion tenue à proximité de la chausserie. Dès qu'elle rentrerait à l'hôtel probablement miteux qu'Eli David lui avait réservé dans la grande générosité qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il s'agissait de financer les missions de ses agents, elle se plongerait véritablement dans l'analyse des conversations et la prise en note de ce qu'elles pourraient lui apporter.

Pour le moment, il lui fallait veiller à ce que le NCIS n'en apprenne pas trop. Pas uniquement pour le simple plaisir de court-circuiter une autre agence (bien qu'il soit particulièrement grand), mais aussi pour en protéger ses membres.

Quoique, ce souci était essentiellement celui d'Eli David, qui, pour probablement éviter de détruire le peu de ce qui lui restait de sa relation avec sa fille, avait insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle prenne garde à ne pas mettre les agents avec lesquels elle collaborait en danger. Il avait appuyé à de nombreuses reprises sur ce point, et était même allé jusqu'à le préciser dans les consignes écrites qu'il lui avait transmises, se doutant du peu d'intérêt qu'elle porterait à ce qui pourrait bien arriver aux Américains.

Elle s'était tout d'abord sentie vexée qu'on la considère comme si peu sensible, puis avait admis que dans le fond, au vu de son passé, de ses amitiés et de ses méthodes, il n'avait peut être pas eu complètement tort.

« J'ai quelques petites choses pour vous ! lança McGee, la tirant de ses réflexions et de ses recherches dans les bases de données du Mossad concernant le marine décédé. Alan Bowen, marié à Faith Bowen, fils d'une famille de trois enfants. Son frère a mal pris sa conversion, mais il est en Europe depuis plus d'une semaine pour la boîte qu'il dirige, donc il est disculpé d'office, et sa soeur trouve que l'islam a été, je cite, 'une bénédiction pour mon frère trop agité'. Et pas de mouvement évident sur ses comptes.

- Tu essayes de nous dire qu'on n'a rien, le bleu ? traduisit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil entendu à Liat.

- Pas tout à fait, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Je disais qu'il n'y avait pas de mouvement évident sur ses comptes, pas de grosses sommes déplacées d'un coup, mais j'ai pu repérer quelques versements hebdomadaires et récurrents vers un compte unique. Un à un, les transferts de fonds sont faibles, mais additionnés, je pense que ça peut nous donner beaucoup d'argent... Attendez, je mets en place un algorithme pour calculer ça...

- Il est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit l'officier du Mossad, amusée par la concentration du jeune agent.

- Non, il est souvent un peu plus compréhensible, soupira l'Italien. Mais là, il utilise des mots savants pour essayer de vous épater. »

Contrairement à l'effet attendu, son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil visiblement charmé, tandis que McGee tentait d'ignorer la remarque de son coéquipier pour se concentrer sur son clavier.

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avec fierté. En quatre semaines, 20.000 dollars déplacés ! Et le tout pour un compte que je n'arrive pas à tracer...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? l'interrompit l'Israélienne, ayant retrouvé son visage fermé et son expression indéchiffrable. Vous pensez que c'est un compte appartenant à des terroristes ?

- _Vous_ le pensez, officier Tuvia ? rétorqua Tony en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux vert de la jeune femme, qui avaient pris d'étranges reflets métalliques.

- Je ne pense pas, agent DiNozzo, j'enquête, affirma-t-elle avec détachement. C'est bien ce que vous faites, ici ?

- En fait, ça peut vouloir dire pas mal de choses, intervint l'informaticien alors que ses deux équipiers se défiaient du regard. Ca peut être un compte d'un haut fonctionnaire, de la défense pour lequel nous ne serions pas accrédités sur cette adresse IP, d'une société dans une banque à l'étranger qui refuse de divulguer des informations aux Etats-Unis, d'une ONG... ou effectivement un compte crypté par une organisation terroriste.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le découvrir, McGee ? lança la voix de Gibbs, qui venait de faire irruption dans l'open space, faisant vivement tourner la tête à Liat, encore peu habituée à ce genre d'apparitions.

- Un... un mandat et des accréditations, patron, avoua-t-il. Si ces comptes sont ceux d'une société étrangère ou même d'une cellule terroriste et que je pirate les données illégalement...

-... le FBI nous retirera l'affaire, et on risque l'incident diplomatique, je sais, grogna l'ancien marine, avant de jeter un regard méfiant à Liat qui le dévisageait. Pour une fois, faisons ça bien. Je m'en occupe. McGee, cherchez d'autres informations sur les Bowen. Et DiNozzo, viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle.

- Et moi, je joue les potiches ? lâcha l'officier du Mossad en affichant une moue distante.

- Vous, vous observez, rétorqua son nouveau patron, qui ne prit pas la peine de masquer son agacement. Et vous n'entravez pas l'enquête.

- Le Mossad et le NCIS collaboraient, aux dernières nouvelles, agent Gibbs, affirma-t-elle avec un air médisant qui acheva d'exaspérer l'interpellé. Je ne suis pas payée pour entraver l'enquête, mais pour la faire avancer.

- Changez de ton avec moi, officier Tuvia, lança-t-il sur un ton glacial, avant de faire signe à Tony de le suivre. Je suis votre patron pour les cinq jours à venir, et ici, ça ne marche pas comme chez vous. Maintenant, allez voir ce que fait McGee, et _observez_. »

Elle hésita à répliquer, mais, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tenir tête dès le premier jour à son nouveau patron, et surtout à le rendre encore plus soupçonneux qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle acquiesça finalement et vint se ranger aux côtés du jeune agent, qui commença aussitôt à lui parler de divers mécanismes informatiques.

« T'as été dur, patron ! La faire bosser avec McGee, c'est pire que la torture du Mossad ! plaisanta l'Italien, une fois que son supérieur l'eût entraîné à l'étage supérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, DiNozzo, le coupa sèchement Gibbs. Je veux que tu surveilles chacun des faits et gestes de cette fille.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'un traître infiltré non plus, tu sais, plaida-t-il, peu désireux de passer trop de temps avec cette jeune femme qui réussissait à le mettre mal à l'aise, et surtout à le faire douter de son charme.

- Elle est du Mossad, elle est une espionne par définition, répliqua l'ancien marine. Et nous ne sommes pas dans les petits papiers d'Eli David depuis que Ziva est partie lui donner sa démission.

- D'ailleurs, ça fait partie des trucs que je ne comprends pas, reconnut l'agent très spécial. Ziva ne va bientôt plus faire partie du Mossad, pourquoi nous envoyer une remplaçante pour quelques jours ? Comme si on ne pouvait pas se passer du Mossad cinq jours...

- Ta question, c'est celle à laquelle j'aimerais que Vance me réponde, mais ça, je m'en charge, éluda-t-il. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de toi pour me dire tout ce qu'elle fait, tout ce qu'elle dit, qui elle appelle, ce qu'elle regarde sur ses ordinateurs, ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle sort du NCIS, avec qui elle travaille au Mossad… Et mets McGee dans le coup, je veux tout savoir d'elle.

- Moi aussi, patron... murmura-t-il en songeant aux superbes yeux verts, brillant de défi, qui avaient croisé les siens quelques minutes auparavant, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre ses esprits. Je voulais dire, j'accepte, patron, je vais la surveiller.

- Parfait, affirma-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire. Alors amène-la voir Abby, puis Ducky, ils m'ont tous les deux appelé, mais il faut que je passe voir Vance pour récupérer les accréditations et les mandats.

- Mais patron, tu ne crois pas que... lança-t-il, interdit, alors que son chef d'équipe s'éloignait vers le bureau du directeur du NCIS.

- Là où tu vas, elle va, et la réciproque ne va pas tarder à être vraie ! assena-t-il. Alors dépêche-toi, Ducky et Abby n'ont pas leur journée. »

L'Italien poussa un soupir résigné, avant de dévaler les escaliers et de crier à l'intention d'une Liat ravie d'être secourue loin de son calvaire informatique :

« Miss Tuvia, vous êtes attendue à la morgue. Avec moi, pour vous servir. J'espère que la vue du sang ne vous dérange pas.

- Tant que ce n'est pas le mien, ni celui de mes proches, agent DiNozzo, il peut couler autant qu'il veut, il ne me pose aucun problème ! répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux comme une panthère venant de flairer une proie.

- Hum, euh, d'accord, venez avec moi, lâcha-t-il, soudainement moins sûr de lui. Vous allez aussi découvrir notre experte ès scènes de crime, la femme qui peut découvrir en moins d'une seconde le nombre de personnes que vous avez tuées au cours de votre vie.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse trouver, souffla l'Israélienne, à la fois moqueuse et charmeuse, alors qu'elle s'engouffrait aux côtés de Tony dans l'ascenseur, non sans avoir au préalable fait un petit geste de main en direction de McGee, déçu d'être abandonné de la sorte. Son ordinateur ne sera pas capable d'afficher autant de zéros en moins d'une seconde. »

Pour tout commentaire, l'agent du NCIS avala bruyamment sa salive, et se concentra sur les chiffres qui s'illuminaient progressivement pour tenter d'oublier le sourire félin et irrésistible de la mystérieuse tueuse, ainsi que son parfum divinement inquiétant et entêtant qui emplissait désormais tout l'air de la cabine.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes certain que je ne peux pas enregistrer mon bagage supplémentaire maintenant ? plaida Ziva David auprès du guichetier de la consigne de l'aéroport Ben Gourion. Je n'y suis pour rien si mon agence a fait des erreurs de réservation, et s'ils n'ont enregistré qu'une seule valise et oublié mon sac de voyage…<p>

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, votre vol pour Paris décolle dans 3h15 précisément, et vous voyagez en classe économique, vous ne faites pas partie des usagers prioritaires, s'excusa l'homme, l'air sincèrement confus. Nous nous occupons en priorité des enregistrements des passagers du vol pour Beyrouth qui part dans une heure, et, comme vous êtes d'une agence fédérale américaine, je peux vous le dire, de quelques membres de la sécurité extérieure d'Israël qui accompagnent un de nos généraux en Allemagne… Mais promis, vous êtes la prochaine sur la liste, dès que les passagers prioritaires seront passés, je vous appelle. En attendant, vous pouvez patienter ici…

- Ok, merci quand même… » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les quelques fauteuils installés non loin du guichet, avant de s'effondrer dans l'un d'entre eux et de sortir un magazine.

Elle avait très bien compris qui ces « membres de la sécurité extérieure » étaient.

Une nouvelle fois, le Mossad semblait décidé à lui pourrir la vie… Si elle avait eu le moindre scrupule à quitter le Hamisrad, après cet incident et l'attitude désinvolte voire désintéressée de son père, elle n'avait désormais plus aucun regret concernant sa démission.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, s'imaginant prendre un bain à bulles dans son hôtel, après les diverses escales qu'elle allait devoir supporter avant d'arriver à sa destination finale, et enfin pouvoir se détendre, oublier ses soucis pour quatre jours… Un vrai rêve.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir de bonheur lorsqu'elle s'imagina siroter un cocktail à côté de la piscine, un bon livre à la main. Ou éventuellement un magazine, elle n'était pas encore sure du choix de sa lecture. Peut être même la Constitution américaine, si elle voulait réussir l'épreuve pour accéder à la citoyenneté. Mieux valait entamer ses révisions en avance et consciencieusement afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises et la panique de la dernière minute…

« Comment ça, je dois patienter 15 minutes pour pouvoir faire enregistrer un bagage supplémentaire ? Vous avez la moindre idée de qui je suis ? De l'agence pour laquelle je travaille, et de l'homme que je dois protéger ? Je pourrais vous faire virer en claquant des doigts, maintenant, tout de suite, vous vous en rendez compte, au moins ?… »

Ziva avala sa salive avec difficulté, un goût amer dans la bouche.

_Non, c'est pas possible, c'est juste pas possible, dites-moi que c'est une blague, Hachem, venez-moi en aide, vite, viiite ! _paniqua-t-elle silencieusement, alors qu'elle entendait le guichetier se confondre en excuses avant d'inviter l'homme qui venait de lui aboyer dessus à patienter confortablement sur un des fauteuils jouxtant son bureau.

_Ecoutez, Hachem, on fait un deal, si vous me sauvez la mise, et qu'il s'éloigne de moi, ou qu'un trou s'ouvre sous mes pieds, je rentre, je vais à la synagogue… Ou, non, mieux, je vous fais construire une synagogue ! C'est ça, je vous fais construire une synagogue ! Ca vous va ? Vous l'éloignez de moi, ok ? C'est pas compliqué pour vous, le Tout-Puissant, si ?… _supplia-t-elle son Dieu, tandis qu'elle entendait la voix qu'elle avait reconnue maugréer quelques insultes en hébreu à l'intention de l'employé de l'aéroport, avant de se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle.

Discrètement, elle tenta de remonter son magazine vers sa tête afin de camoufler son visage, et peut être s'enfuir discrètement pendant qu'il s'installerait.

« Ziva ? C'est toi ? »

_Hachem, vous abusez vraiment quand vous faites ça… _songea-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait interpelée, et afficher un grand sourire qu'elle sentit complètement faux, en lançant sur un ton aussi avenant que possible :

« Malachi ! Quelle surprise et quelle joie de te voir ici ! »

* * *

><p>« Non, non, non, Monsieur Palmer, j'aurais besoin d'une lame plus fine, tu sais bien que Mme Bowen a déjà été très gentille de nous laisser faire l'autopsie alors que le rite musulman nous l'interdit, je veux qu'elle soit faite avec la plus grande attention !<p>

- En cas de nécessité absolue, le Coran autorise l'autopsie, Docteur Mallard, lança avec détachement une voix féminine à l'entrée de la morgue, amenant les deux médecins à se détourner du corps d'Alan Bowen pour apercevoir Tony accompagné de Liat faire irruption dans la chambre froide. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour tout ça.

- Anthony, tu es venu accompagné ! s'amusa le légiste en adressant un sourire amical à la jeune femme. Et je vous remercie des précisions que vous m'apportez concernant la religion musulmane, Liat. Vous avez appris cela au Mossad ?

- Au Maroc et en Libye plus qu'en Israël, admit-elle. Rien ne vaut l'expérience dans ce genre de cas.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir travaillé au Maghreb, c'est l'occasion parfaite de se familiariser avec la culture ! commenta-t-il, alors que Jimmy Palmer tentait tant bien que mal d'inciser avec toute la précision et la minutie requise le thorax du défunt. Etait-ce votre choix, ou une décision prise par votre agence ?

- La Libye était un ordre, mais je ne l'ai pas regretté, affirma-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Un coup de cœur. Le Maroc n'était pas à proprement parlé pour le travail, plutôt pour une découverte culturelle et pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Je suis surpris que vous ayez apprécié la Libye, on dit à son propos que c'est un pays plutôt conservateur, et vous me semblez être une femme très moderne, s'étonna-t-il alors que Tony étouffait un soupir, pressé de quitter la morgue, et surtout d'en éloigner Liat, pour des raisons que lui-même avait du mal à s'expliquer.

- J'ai peu côtoyé la partie conservatrice de la population, éluda la jeune femme, ses yeux se mettant subitement à briller d'une étrange lumière. Croyez-moi, les officiers des unités d'élite du régime déchu étaient plus occidentalisés que les occidentaux, et j'ai bu plus de champagne en un an dans un pays musulman que je n'en ai bu dans toute ma vie en Israël où la vente d'alcool est autorisée !

- Désolé de t'interrompre, Ducky, le coupa l'agent du NCIS alors que le médecin légiste rouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre sa conversation avec l'officier du Mossad, mais on a besoin de tes infos. Après, il faut qu'on passe voir Abby, alors...

- Bien sûr, Anthony, pardonne-moi, je me laisse distraire ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Liat esquissait un sourire presque attendri devant la soudaine précipitation du vieil homme, à la plus grande surprise de son coéquipier, avant de laisser réapparaître son habituel masque de froideur. Voilà donc notre marine converti, un homme brave qui n'a pas eu peur de travailler de ses mains comme en témoignent les multiples aspérités que j'ai pu trouver sur ses paumes. J'ai pu prélever un peu de peau sous ses ongles, je pense qu'il a essayé de se défendre en griffant le bras de son adversaire, mais que le tueur a été d'une rapidité hors du commun. La gorge a été très proprement tranchée, d'un geste professionnel. Vous n'avez pas affaire à un débutant.

- Et sinon, d'autres signes de lutte ? s'enquit Tony, sans quitter des yeux l'Israélienne qu'il voyait scruter le corps, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une trace de violence, de coup, ou peut être même d'un tatouage ou d'un symbole gravé sur la peau du défunt.

- Non, le malheureux n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se battre, poursuivit le Docteur Mallard. En revanche, j'ai pu trouver deux étranges traces sur son corps. Monsieur Palmer, veux-tu bien tourner notre ami ? »

L'intéressé s'exécuta, et l'agent très spécial put aussitôt apercevoir une étrange marque tracée dans la chair de la victime, représentant une étoile à huit branches.

« Ce signe a été tracée de la pointe du couteau qui a tué notre homme, expliqua Ducky en pointant du doigt les lignes régulières. C'est la première marque post mortem qu'il a subi, selon les analyses de sang. La seconde est plus récente. J'ignore en revanche la signification exacte et précise de cette étoile à huit branches, je sais simplement que c'est un symbole islamique…

- On l'appelle la Rub El Hizb dans les pays arabes, intervint Liat sans quitter le signe des yeux alors que Tony relevait la tête, curieux et suspicieux. Elle représente le monde musulman, et est à l'origine un symbole utilisé pour signifier la fin d'un chapitre du Coran. A l'intérieur est calligraphié en arabe le mot Al-Haqq, l'un des 99 noms d'Allah, qui signifie la vérité, le Vrai. J'ignore qui le tueur est, mais je dirais que c'est l'œuvre d'un membre d'un groupe terroriste. La revendication de la nature divine de leurs actes en est typique, de même que la signature très généraliste et cette idée de combat pour de grands idéaux. »

Un long moment de silence fit suite à ses explications, Ducky scrutant Tony, interrogateur, tandis que ce dernier gardait son regard fixé sur la jeune femme, stupéfait, et que les yeux de Palmer achevaient de s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise.

L'Israélienne, quant à elle, n'avait pas bronché, pas même relevé la tête, et attendait visiblement que son intervention ait été assimilée par ses nouveaux collègues.

Après quelques secondes, le maître des lieux prit finalement la parole :

« Eh bien, Anthony, ces informations sont bonnes à savoir. Merci à vous, Liat. Sans vouloir être indiscret, où avez-vous appris cela ? Etes-vous d'origine arabe ?

- Vous voulez savoir si je suis une juive arabe du Maghreb depuis que je vous ai parlé de la Libye et du Maroc, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-elle en relevant soudain ses yeux verts vers Ducky pour venir les ficher dans ceux de Tony, un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Vous avez raté votre coup. Je suis d'origine tchèque.

- Vous ne répondez pas à sa question, répliqua l'agent du NCIS, se demandant pourquoi elle avait détourné le regard dans sa direction en prononçant ces quelques mots. Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

- Je parle l'arabe, tout simplement, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Et si je ne suis pas séfarade, je connais des gens qui le sont. Ce qui n'est pas intéressant pour vous, comme tout ce qui touche à ma vie privée. Vous avez un groupe terroriste sur le dos qui s'attaque à des marines au nom de la vérité, et vous avez un gros problème, agent DiNozzo, c'est largement prioritaire.

- _Nous_ avons un problème, rectifia Tony avec une certaine froideur, alors qu'il tentait de percer le masque de glace de l'officier du Mossad pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Et continuez à éclairer notre lanterne, officier Tuvia. Il y a un autre signe, pas vrai, Ducky ?

- Il y en a effectivement un autre, annonça le médecin légiste. Cependant, il a été endommagé par le transport puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas, comme pour le premier symbole, d'un signe tracé directement dans la chair, mais d'un dessin fait à partir du sang de la victime. Il a séché, et s'est fissuré. Il n'en reste malheureusement que quelques fragments. Vous êtes en mesure de le reconnaître, Liat, bien qu'il soit imparfaitement conservé ? »

Bien sûr. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Même partiellement effacé, elle savait pertinemment qui était le commanditaire de ce meurtre, qui avait pu instrumentaliser le minable groupuscule qui avait commis le crime, et qui était repassé derrière celui-ci afin d'apposer sa signature en un ultime pied de nez aux agents et officiers capables d'identifier le symbole. Aux agents et officiers du Mossad, notamment…

Alors oui, elle était en mesure de le reconnaître, et oui, il lui était si familier qu'il faisait partie intégrante de ses pires cauchemars, et lui donnait des pulsions meurtrières chaque fois qu'elle le voyait tant elle était exaspérée par le jeu du chat et de la souris que son agence avait entamé avec le signataire depuis maintenant bien trop d'années.

Mais depuis quelques temps, le jeu était devenu beaucoup moins drôle, et beaucoup plus dangereux ; l'idée d'une issue mortelle commençait à s'imposer dans l'esprit des deux participants, et aucun des deux n'avait l'intention d'être le perdant. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de tourner autour de cette table d'autopsie, comme une lionne cherchant un défaut dans la carapace de son ennemi. Il lui fallait frapper la première, et juste. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ce signe peut représenter, Docteur Mallard. » assena-t-elle finalement en toisant alternativement son interlocuteur et son partenaire, sans ciller une seule seconde.

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard, avant que Tony n'admette, n'ayant pas perçu le moindre signe de mensonge :

« Pas grave, vous nous avez déjà été d'une grande aide pour le premier signe. En toute logique, ça doit être des membres du même groupe qui sont repassés derrière, la hiérarchie, peut être. Je vais dire à McGee de creuser du côté des groupes terroristes. Bon, Ducky, merci beaucoup ! Vous venez, Liat, je vous emmène avec moi voir... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je prends simplement une photo de la marque, éluda-t-elle en rangeant le portable qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche afin de photographier la tâche sanguinolente qui ornait le bras de l'homme, sous le regard éberlué des deux légistes. Pour éventuellement demander à des connaissances. Avant qu'elle ne finisse de se craqueler et ne disparaisse totalement.

- Oh, mais j'avais déjà pris des photos, Liat, je vous les transmettrai si vous le souhaitez, commenta doucement Ducky. J'aimerais en revanche que vous supprimiez ces images. La possession de clichés personnels d'un homme tué est peut être autorisée en Israël, mais ici, nous sommes très respectueux de la mort et la communauté des médecins légistes de Washington ne tient pas à ce que les images circulent.

- J'aime avoir mes propres supports de travail, répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, visiblement agacée par la remarque. Et je n'ai pas pour projet de les poster sur un réseau social pour le plaisir de créer des scandales, les Israéliens aussi connaissent le prix de la vie. Mais je vous remercie pour votre offre.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a du travail... intervint Tony, sentant que la tension montait entre les deux interlocuteurs. Liat, vous venez.

- J'arrive, lâcha-t-elle, détachant à regret son regret de celui du vieil homme. Shalom, docteur Mallard, je repasserai peut être voir vos photos. Ou pas. »

Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait pu répondre, l'agent du NCIS avait déjà entraîné l'officier du Mossad jusqu'à l'ascenseur, non sans un certain malaise lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé un regard agacé de ses insondables yeux verts.

« A quoi pensez-vous, docteur Mallard ? lança Palmer, tirant de ses pensées le vieux médecin légiste qui avait suivi des yeux les deux jeunes gens sortir de la morgue.

- Oh, à pas grand chose, Monsieur Palmer, répondit-il, néanmoins incapable de se départir de son air préoccupé. Je pense simplement que Jethro devrait se méfier de cette charmante jeune femme, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne nous dit pas tout ce qu'elle sait. »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, entre mensonges de Liat et surprises pour Ziva ? J'attends vos avis ! :)<em>

Lexique :

Hachem_ : Dieu en hébreu. Puisque le nom biblique de Dieu YHWH s'écrit, mais ne se prononce pas, les Israéliens utilisent souvent Hachem ou Hadavar pour les prières._


	6. Everybody's fool

_Hello everyone ! Après ce petit anglicisme, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont comme d'habitude fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne m'en lasse jamais ! :D Je pense qu'un long chapitre par semaine va devenir ma vitesse moyenne de postage étant donné que chaque fois, je promets de poster deux fois par semaine, et je n'y arrive pas... Bref, voici mon petit chapitre hebdomadaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_furieuse : Tu sauras bientôt si Ziva est vraiment capable de prendre des vacances (même si tu dois te douter de la réponse ^^) d'ici... un chapitre, je dirai ;)_

_MarieCeline : c'est drôle, le fait que Ziva prenne des vacances éveille beaucoup de soupçons. Qui a dit que les auteurs ne savaient pas laisser se reposer leurs personnages ? ^^ En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ! :)_

_miniziva : je regrette quand même un peu que ses prières n'aient pas fonctionné, décrire la synagogue qu'elle aurait fait construire à DC m'aurait pas mal amusée !_

_PBG : j'adore et raffole toujours de tes reviews (sans parler du coeur) ! Et je sens que je vais t'emprunter le terme Liatisme, c'est énorme je trouve ^^_

_Skye Marcus : un coeur, que demander de plus ? ^^ Je suis (presque) sûre que la moitié de ce chapitre va te plaire, même si j'ai dû me retenir de shipper Malachi et Ziva... Mais Tiva promis, Tiva dû ^^_

_Et un merci spécialement pour toi, Rach, qui en plus de me relire et me donner des petits conseils d'hébreu, prends le temps de me laisser une review quand je ne t'envoie pas mon chap en avant-première ! (Maintenant que tu as eu droit à un superbe hommage, tu as interdiction de me spoiler, surtout si je rajoute des petits yeux larmoyants. Je compte sur toi ! ;) _

* * *

><p><em>« Ziva ? C'est toi ? »<em>

_Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait interpelée, et afficher un grand sourire qu'elle sentit complètement faux, en lançant sur un ton aussi avenant que possible :_

_« Malachi ! Quelle surprise et quelle joie de te voir ici ! »_

Cette phrase résonna aux oreilles de Ziva David comme l'un des mensonges les plus pitoyables et les plus mal joués qu'elle ait jamais eu l'occasion de proférer. Elle qui savait d'habitude se montrer très convaincante lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire croire dur comme fer une fable à n'importe quel interlocuteur, elle-même n'avait pas réussi à se persuader de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Peut être aussi parce que Malachi Ben Gidon n'était pas n'importe quel interlocuteur.

Un moment de silence embarrassé succéda à son mauvais mensonge, son ancien coéquipier hésitant visiblement à poursuivre la conversation avec quelqu'un si peu désireux de lui parler, tout en ayant conscience qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus reculer, et elle réalisant assez brutalement qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter indéfiniment toutes les personnes de la petite liste qu'elle avait méticuleusement dressée dans sa tête quelques heures plus tôt, Malachi en était la preuve par l'exemple.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques instants de malaise partagé.

- Je suis venue… donner ma lettre démission en main propre, expliqua-elle après un instant d'hésitation. Et toi, tu pars ?

- Pour Berlin, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, craignant les blancs autant qu'elle. Une mission dont m'a chargé Mossad. Dont tu ne fais plus partie, si j'ai bien compris. »

Elle acquiesça, baissant les yeux, et sentant son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de briser la glace pour rendre cet échange, à défaut d'agréable, du moins tolérable pour eux deux.

« C'est ça, commenta-t-elle. Je vais devenir un agent du NCIS à part entière, à partir de maintenant. »

Il émit un reniflement dédaigneux, alors que la jeune femme prenait une grande inspiration pour garder son calme devant cette attitude méprisante, et poursuivait :

« C'était déjà prévu depuis un bout de temps, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, ça s'est formalisé et officialisé. Et vous trouverez quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Tu as déjà peut être une nouvelle coéquipière, d'ailleurs.

- Non, répliqua-t-il sur un ton froid qui prouvait que lui aussi tentait de maîtriser la rancune qu'il ressentait devant la démission de son ancienne partenaire. Personne encore. Ton père cherche.

- Il trouvera rapidement, affirma-t-elle en tâchant de prendre un ton détaché alors qu'elle pensait à la manière dont Eli David l'avait traitée le matin-même. Et je ne doute pas que tu connaisses beaucoup de femmes kidonim qui voudraient travailler avec toi. »

L'Israélienne n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Cette pique avait jailli de ses lèvres comme une flèche empoisonnée, destinée à se ficher directement dans l'orgueil de son ancien équipier, qui serra les dents et carra la mâchoire, avant de répondre avec un calme presque inquiétant :

« C'est ton père qui se charge de sélectionner ma future équipière. Ta future remplaçante. »

_1 partout, la balle au centre_, songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de sa remplaçante dans la bouche de son ancien partenaire.

Celle qui prendrait sa place, comme si elle n'avait été, pendant toutes ces années, qu'un banal officier, interchangeable avec n'importe quelle jeune recrue capable de manier une arme, alors qu'elle avait donné une part immense d'elle-même pour son travail, une part bien trop grande au vu de la reconnaissance dont on lui témoignait...

« On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver. » lâcha-t-il, un sourire en coin, visiblement ravi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. S'il poursuivait, elle explosait. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de désamorcer la bombe à retardement qu'elle était en train de devenir avant de lui sauter à la gorge, ce qu'il attendait probablement au vu des provocations dont il usait.

« En attendant, tu travailles seul ? s'enquit-elle en se forçant à sourire aimablement.

- Souvent avec Tsipor ou Elman, parfois Bensalem quand il est séparé de sa partenaire, commenta-t-il avec détachement. Le problème, c'ets qu'il me prévient à la dernière minute pour me dire qu'il doit la rejoindre, ou veut la rejoindre, d'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas vraiment s'ils sont forcés d'être collés-serrés en permanence ou s'ils le font exprès… mais de manière générale, tous mes équipiers temporaires ont le mérite d'être fiable, eux. »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, hésitant à laisser passer l'outrage, ou à braquer le canon de son arme sur la tête de l'Israélien pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle décida que la chance qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui laisser serait la dernière :

« Tant mieux pour toi. Et Liat, elle ne veut pas travailler avec toi ?

- Liat ? ricana-t-il. Atterris, Ziva, Liat a déjà un coéquipier, et elle n'en changera pas pour moi.

- J'en déduis que c'est fini, entre vous ? commenta-t-elle en se montrant aussi désintéressée que possible.

- Tu plaisantes, là ? répondit-il, sarcastique. Ca s'est fini bien avant que tu ne partes, David. Même bien avant ta petite cri-crise ''je quitte le Mossad'', et avant l'opération Damoclès. Mais tu étais trop occupée à jongler entre DiNozzo et Rivkin pour t'en apercevoir, je suppose…

- C'est bon, là, j'en ai marre, Malachi ! siffla-t-elle en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, exaspérée par l'ultime pique qu'il lui avait lancée. Je t'ai supporté pendant 15 ans, depuis que je suis rentrée au Mossad, alors maintenant que je ne suis plus forcée de faire semblant de t'apprécier, je ne vais pas manquer de te dire moi aussi mes quatre vérités !

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'as pas systématiquement fait semblant… répliqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres alors qu'il lui jetait un regard chargé de sous-entendus qu'elle ne comprit que trop bien. Et tu ne te plaignais pas tellement quand je t'emmenais dîner dans des restos hors de prix , ou que je louais une chambre d'hôtel à un mois de salaire la nuit pour satisfaire tes fantasmes tordus… »

Elle respira avec difficulté, préférant se rasseoir pour canaliser son énergie, cherchant ses mots alors que les souvenirs affluaient en masse et qu'il la fixait avec intensité de ses yeux bruns indéchiffrables.

« C'est trop facile, Malachi, lâcha-t-elle alors d'une voix glacée. C'est trop facile de me dire que c'est de ma faute, alors que c'est toi qui m'as laissé mourir dans un trou en Somalie. Tu n'as même pas insisté pour qu'une unité vienne m'aider, ou au moins vérifier que j'étais bien morte, alors que tu m'avais vu partir, me sacrifier pour que toi, tu puisses revenir entier sans te faire accuser de désobéir aux ordres. Tu m'as laissée, tu es parti, et tu ne t'es même pas retourné. »

Il lui jeta un regard dans lequel brillait une lueur de tristesse, peut être même de culpabilité, avant de commenter, préférant masquer sa douleur derrière de l'agressivité :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? La même chose. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !

- C'est faux, se défendit-elle. Et en plus, moi, je ne suis pas venue te trouver pour te manipuler et essayer de te faire quitter l'agence et les gens qui t'ont sauvé.

- C'était les ordres de ton père, Ziva, répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

- Si tu tenais un tant soit peu à moi, tu aurais refusé de faire ça ! cracha-t-elle. Si le NCIS m'avait ordonné de venir te faire du chantage affectif pour que tu quittes le Mossad, j'aurais refusé. Pas pour le plaisir de désobéir aux ordres ! Parce que je tenais à toi. Et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé… je tiens encore à toi. »

Il la fixa un instant en silence, encaissant ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Il la vit alors poser son regard sur le bout de ses pieds, se lever en silence, et se diriger lentement vers le guichet, signe qu'à ses yeux, la conversation était terminée.

« Ziva, attends ! lui demanda-t-il doucement en l'attrapant par le bras, presque suppliant.

- Je n'attends plus, Malachi, j'ai beaucoup trop attendu, éluda-t-elle avec froideur. J'ai longtemps joué avec les sentiments des autres comme toi tu l'as fait, mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je vais rejoindre ceux qui tiennent réellement à moi, et ne cherchent pas seulement à me le faire croire. Shalom, Malachi, j'espère que tu trouveras la partenaire qui te convient. »

Doucement, elle repoussa la main de son ancien équipier, encore refermée sur son bras, et s'éloigna vers le guichet. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, coupable et blessé, il redressa vivement la tête en entendant l'Israélienne l'interpeller, tout en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens :

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Il y a eu une époque, où, comme Liat quand tu couchais occasionnellement avec elle, j'étais persuadée que tu m'aimais vraiment. Peut être que ça a effectivement été le cas. Mais maintenant, je pense que même si tu me disais que tu m'as aimé, ou que tu m'aimes encore, je ne pourrai pas te croire. Parce que je ne pourrai plus jamais croire quelqu'un de cette agence. J'aimerais bien que tu le dises à mon père. A force d'être trahi, on finit par renoncer à donner des deuxièmes chances qui ne sont jamais saisies. J'avoue apprendre lentement, il m'aura fallu 15 ans pour comprendre que les efforts pour améliorer une relation de confiance doivent aller dans les deux sens. Mais, crois-moi, je n'oublierai pas la leçon. Je pars retrouver les personnes en qui j'ai réellement confiance. Je ne t'oublierai pas pour autant, tu comptes toujours pour moi, mais je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant. Préda, Malachi, j'en ai fini avec Israël et le Mossad. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, même de la saluer, elle s'était accoudée au guichet, avait prononcé quelques mots en hébreu à l'intention de l'employé et quitté d'un pas rapide l'espace dévolu à l'enregistrement des bagages, en prenant soin de n'essuyer discrètement la petite larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue qu'une fois hors de la vue de son ancien équipier.

* * *

><p>« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire comment vous savez pour l'étoile à huit branches ? » plaida Tony DiNozzo alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto.<p>

Pour toute réponse, sa nouvelle coéquipière esquissa un sourire moqueur, avant de répliquer :

« Je suis une femme cultivée, agent DiNozzo, vous en déplaise !

- Comment cela pourrait-il me déplaire ? » commenta-t-il en lui tenant galamment la porte du laboratoire, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ne provoquant à son grand dam chez Liat qu'un haussement de sourcil détaché et difficile à interpréter.

Sur le visage de marbre de l'Israélienne apparut néanmoins une lueur de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la musique assourdissante qui emplissait la pièce aux murs d'un blanc glacé dignes d'un hôpital, et aperçut une jeune femme vêtue d'une mini-jupe, d'un T-shirt orné d'une tête de mort, d'étranges chaussures compensées, et arborant un masque couvrant ses yeux, deux couettes, ainsi qu'un collier à pointes autour de son cou mince.

« Je vous présente Abby Sciuto, souffla aussitôt Tony à l'oreille de l'officier du Mossad qui acquiesça vaguement, encore sous le choc.

- Salut Tony ! lança l'intéressée en retirant ses lunettes en plastique pour plonger ses deux immenses yeux verts enjoués dans ceux de son ami. Et salut... vous devez être Liat, non ? Moi, c'est Abby !

- Elle-même, affirma la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire. Na'im me'od. Enchantée.

- Na'im... me'od aussi ! répéta Abby, un grand sourire aux lèvres en tendant la main à son interlocutrice. Bon, alors, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Non, en fait, j'ai même beaucoup de choses pour vous ! Mais je vais commencer par vous montrer ça, venez avec moi ! »

La gothique les entraîna aussitôt vers le centre de son labo où trônait un ordinateur massif sur le clavier duquel elle laissa courir ses doigts pour afficher quelques images.

« Voici les images de la caméra de vidéo-surveillance que vous avez repérée à côté de la fenêtre, annonça-t-elle. La qualité de l'image est très mauvaise, ce qui fait que mes fragments ont été très pixellisés, mais comme je suis géniale, j'ai réussi à en faire quelque chose de décent. Voici donc les images que j'ai de notre homme. »

Faisant avancer les différentes prises de caméra, elle stoppa finalement la vidéo sur un homme de dos, un foulard à damiers noué sur son crâne.

« Selon l'heure à laquelle les images ont été prises, poursuivit la scientifique, cet homme ne peut être que notre coupable. J'avance un peu… Vous voyez, il ouvre la fenêtre, saute, et s'enfuit en courant ! Mais j'ai eu beau essayer d'avoir son visage, impossible, Tony, ce type sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, à croire qu'il savait qu'il y avait une caméra !

- Ducky nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé peu de traces de lutte sur le corps de Bowen, peut être que le tueur connaissait le couple, et donc la maison, suggéra l'agent du NCIS, tandis que Liat observait silencieusement les images. Ou qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui les connaissait bien, s'il faisait partie de la communauté.

- C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure ! affirma Abby en zoomant. Par contre, j'ai réussi à noter un genre deux petits signes en calligraphie arabe sur son foulard, je les ai rentrés dans mon logiciel de traduction, on devrait avoir bientôt le résultat !

- Pas la peine, la coupa l'officier du Mossad d'une voix détachée au point d'en paraître froide. Il y a écrit sur son keffieh al-Muntaqim, le Vengeur, et al-Haqq, la vérité. Deux noms d'Allah.

- Ok, génial, si le Vengeur s'en mêle, ça s'annonce super bien, commenta son coéquipier, tandis que la scientifique fixait l'Israélienne, surprise qu'un être humain ait pu être plus efficace qu'un traducteur automatique. Et un type qui porte le keffieh, ça ne m'inspire pas tellement non plus…

- Tu sais, ici, c'est très mal vu de porter le keffieh, mais en Europe, par exemple, c'est souvent un accessoire de mode, expliqua Abby en ouvrant un nouvel onglet sur son ordinateur. Mais j'avoue que je suis d'accord avec toi, peu de chance que ce soit fashionista parisienne qui soit rentrée dans cette maison par effraction. Passons maintenant à la suite des indices ! J'ai réussi à obtenir une empreinte partielle à partir du rebord de fenêtre que vous m'avez ramené, c'était d'ailleurs très sympa de votre part, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un rebord de fenêtre ! Je pense qu'à la fin, je le mettrai à côté de ma porte, comme ça, ça donnera un petit côté fenêtre à la porte, tu vois ? Avec ce côté ouverture sur le monde, sur l'extérieur, que véhicule la fenêtre, et la sécurité représentée par la porte, ça va créer des ondes positives dans mon labo, c'est sûr !

- Abbs ? On peut en venir au fait ? s'enquit Tony en souriant discrètement devant l'air déconcerté de son homologue du Mossad alors que la jeune gothique se perdait dans ses idées de décoration intérieure.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, Gi... Tony, pardon, j'ai trop l'habitude que ce soit Gibbs qui... Oui, ok, je me concentre ! affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle croisait le regard pressant de son ami. Donc, j'ai réussi à obtenir une empreinte partielle, mais j'ai une bonne quarantaine de personnes à qui elle pourrait appartenir. J'ai éliminé quelques suspects à partir de nos informations, mais il me reste une quinzaine de fidèles de la mosquée sur lesquels je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour restreindre la liste. Et le Coran n'a pu m'être d'aucune utilité, il y a trop d'empreintes récentes qui se croisent, même si je pense que la dernière empreinte a pu appartenir au tueur. Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à l'isoler, elle est trop abîmée et parasitée par les autres.

- Logique, compléta Liat, concentrée. Après un meurtre, un fanatique peut très bien poser sa main sur le Coran pour réciter une prière. Vous avez autre chose pour nous ?

- Oh, que oui, mademoiselle ! répliqua-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire, avant de leur faire signe de se retourner pour observer la maquette qu'elle avait dressée sur la table. Là, dans ce pot, j'ai mis un tout petit morceau de la lame que Palmer a extrait de la blessure. J'ai aussi fait un moulage du buste de notre lieutenant et de la plaie qu'a causé la lame lorsqu'il a été égorgé à partir des analyses de Ducky. Ce qui m'a permis de trouver le modèle de couteau qui a servi à tuer notre marine...

- C'est une lame Damas, asséna l'Israélienne en passant son index dans la modélisation de l'entaille, avant même qu'Abby n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Tony de deviner. La courbe, la précision... Agent DiNozzo, regardez la fluidité de l'entaille. Lorsqu'on utilise un couteau cranté de chasse ou de combat, ça laisse souvent comme des petites dentelures sur le bord de la plaie... Mais là, c'est parfaitement lisse, comme si on avait utilisé un scalpel. Et le fragment extrait de la plaie est d'une couleur très caractéristique. Aucun doute, c'est une lame Damas. Une magnifique lame Damas traditionnelle... »

Tony suivit le doigt de la jeune femme du regard, et se laissa faire lorsqu'elle prit sa main pour la faire glisser le long de l'entaille, trop surpris pour se dégager.

« Vous sentez ? chuchota-t-elle. Aucune aspérité. »

Il acquiesça vaguement, sentant les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas tant la lisseur parfaite de la plaie que la douceur et la chaleur de la main de la kidonim posée sur la sienne qui occupait son esprit en cet instant.

« Hum, si je peux me permettre, les interrompit Abby, mi-amusée par le trouble de l'Italien, mi-vexée que Liat lui ait volé la vedette, j'ai réussi à obtenir une effectuer une simulation de la lame utilisée, et ai fait une liste des armuriers ayant pu en vendre une de ce type. Attention, des armuriers recensés, sachant qu'il y a bien sûr des trafiquants d'armes itinérants qu'il m'est bien plus difficile de localiser minute par minute.

- Vous voulez dire qu'on peut trouver légalement des lames Damas à Washington ? s'exclama l'officier du Mossad en lâchant aussitôt le bras de son coéquipier qui secoua la tête, brutalement tiré de ses fantasmes, et en se précipitant sur l'écran pour admirer la reproduction 3D de l'arme du crime.

- Et malheureusement, beaucoup, commenta la scientifique, en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif à la jeune femme fascinée qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Je vous ai sorti une liste de ceux qui peuvent fabriquer cette arme sur commande, ou l'obtenir, par des moyens plus ou moins légaux. J'ai aussi recensé les trafiquants qui, a priori, se trouveraient en ce moment sur le territoire, même si on ne sait pas quand l'arme a été achetée. Si vous m'apportez plus de précisions, je pourrai resserrer ma recherche. En attendant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous !

- Merci, Abbs, tu nous as déjà bien aidés ! affirma un Tony ayant retrouvé sa concentration et tâchant d'éviter de croiser le regard vert d'une certaine Israélienne. Je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à te laisser pour voir si McGeek a eu ses mandats.

- A 21h30, j'ai peur qu'il ait eu du mal. Ca me surprend que Gibbs l'ait forcé à passer par la voie légale, on dirait que la bureaucratie Vancéenne fait beaucoup de dégâts sur lui ! plaisanta la gothique. Maintenant, tout le monde dehors, j'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer, je vous préviendrai si j'ai du nouveau concernant mes recherches d'empreintes ! Et ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Liat !

- Moi de même ! » répondit l'interpellée en souriant, tandis que son coéquipier poussait un soupir de soulagement.

S'il avait été le témoin impuissant de la discussion houleuse entre Liat et Ducky, il était ravi de voir que la gothique avait accepté sans difficulté la remplaçante temporaire de Ziva.

L'enquête lui semblait déjà suffisamment ardue pour que des rivalités ou des disputes n'aient pas à l'entraver.

« Mazel tov, vous avez passé le test d'entrée avec succès. » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'ascenseur.

L'Israélienne profita qu'il garde ses yeux fixés sur les portes de l'ascenseur pour se permettre d'esquisser une moue satisfaite. Elle avait une nouvelle fois réussi à duper son monde.

Pendant que la jeune scientifique qu'elle venait de croiser allait probablement s'acharner à découvrir l'identité de l'homme sorti comme un amateur par une fenêtre gardée par une caméra de vidéo-surveillance, alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un pion, elle n'aurait ni l'idée, ni le temps, de chercher le joueur d'échec et sa garde rapprochée, dont un des membres était probablement repassé derrière le minable exécutant au keffieh pour s'assurer que le travail avait été décemment réalisé.

Et même si elle n'en était pas certaine, l'officier du Mossad était étrangement convaincue que la lame Damas qui avait servi à tuer le marine américain n'avait pas été achetée aux frais de l'homme portant le foulard, mais de la redoutable unité qui l'avait engagé pour jouer les hommes de main. Lui restait bien sûr à vérifier son intuition.

Mais cette petite enquête, elle la mènerait seule. Et il était hors de question que la demoiselle au collier à pointes suive la même piste qu'elle.

Pour le moment, son intérêt pour la lame et sa reproduction numérique ne semblait avoir attiré aucun soupçon. Il lui fallait maintenant continuer sur sa lancée.

Alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient sur son coéquipier et elle, Liat répondit en souriant :

« Se faire accepter par mademoiselle Sciuto est _le_ test d'entrée ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée... répliqua-t-il en riant.

- Alors toda pour le mazal tov, commenta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation, en lui adressant un regard qui le surprit par sa sincérité.

- Vous ne dites pas mazel tov ? s'étonna-t-il. Je me souviens avoir un jour manqué de me faire tuer avec un Bic par Ziva lorsque je lui avais dit mazal tov pour la féliciter. Elle m'avait dit que mazal tov était réservé aux juifs arabes et que, chez elle, il fallait utiliser mazel tov, parce que ça venait du yiddish, ou je ne sais plus trop quoi... Vous êtes bien ashkénaze, non ?

- Oui, affirma l'Israélienne, ses yeux verts brillant d'une étrange lueur alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur l'open space. Et tout ce qu'elle vous a dit est parfaitement vrai. Mais je me moque sérieusement de ces petites querelles ethnico-linguistico-religieuses, et j'avoue avoir une petite affectation pour le mazal tov.

- Vous vouliez dire affection ? » la corrigea-t-il en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

_Comment peut-elle utiliser un terme aussi compliqué que « ethnico-linguistico-religieux » et mélanger deux mots on ne peut plus banals comme ça ? _songea-t-il, en se retenant à grand peine de rire devant la grimace qu'elle venait de faire en réalisant son erreur.

Plantant alors son regard malicieux dans celui de son coéquipier, l'officier du Mossad répliqua :

« Vous vouliez dire mazal tov ? »

Trop étonné par sa répartie pour pouvoir répondre, il resta figé sur place tandis qu'elle lui faisait un clin d'oeil et sortait de la cabine de l'ascenseur pour regagner son bureau. Sortant à son tour de l'appareil, il se sentit sourire.

Elle l'intriguait. Il mourait d'envie de percer ses secrets, connaître chaque détail de sa vie, comprendre chacune des étapes qui l'avait menée au Mossad, et découvrir toutes les missions qu'elle avait pu mener, tout savoir d'elle, de ce qu'elle cachait derrière son masque glacé et sa langue bien pendue.

Il avait cinq jours pour relever le défi, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'échouer.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? J'attends vos reviews pour connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre ! :)<em>

Lexique :

Preda (hébreu_) : adieu_

Mazel/Mazal tov_ : félicitations_

_(_Toda_ : merci)_


	7. Calling you

_Bonjour à tous ! Un grand, que dis-je, un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews (et vos coeurs, je suis gâtée ^^) ! Voir que vous me suivez me fait extrêmement plaisir, alors encore merci ! Je vais maintenant vous laisser avec un très long chapitre. Je voulais réunir ces quatre passages dans un chapitre, ce qui fait qu'il est énorme... :s J'espère que le format ne vous déroutera pas trop, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p><em><span>miniziva<span> : il est bien connu que les filles mystérieuses fascinent les hommes, mais Ziva a bien d'autres atouts ! (Ca doit être plus fort que moi, ce ship systématique de Malachi/Ziva ^^)_

_Gwenetsi : merci beaucoup pour ces 6 reviews, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de reviewer tous les chapitres ! J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas encore beaucoup de réponses, mais elles ne tarderont plus ;)_

_furieuse : le simple fait que tu reviewes est déjà parfait ! (oui, reviewes du verbe reviewer, c'est normal, il est tard, j'invente des verbes ^^) Si, si, elle prend bien des vacances... mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va prendre du repos... :)_

_PBG : tant de compliments me font rougir, j'en perds même mes mots, ne me reste qu'à te dire merci ! :D Mais pas de statue pour moi, ça me gêne, et j'ai peur qu'à Bethesda, ça fasse désordre ^^_

_Skye Marcus : tu sais bien que les petits coeurs sont mon point faible, et que je ne peux pas résister à 4 tous sur une même ligne, mais je ne peux pas te parler de ces fantasmes tordus, ma fic est notée K+ ^^_

_Et pour finir, un grand merci à ma relectrice, ma source d'inspiration et accessoirement mon dictionnaire français-hébreu, qui m'a aidée à écrire et corriger ce __chapitre :D_

* * *

><p>« Entre ma femme qui s'est mise en tête de reprendre ses études, et mon fils qui veut à tout prix que la pom-pom girl de la deuxième mi-temps le regarde, je me demande parfois s'il ne faudrait pas en revenir aux bonnes vieilles traditions coraniques...<p>

- Ne m'en parle même pas, en ce moment, ma petite amie est partie faire un stage de peinture à Los Angeles, et c'est moi qui fais la cuisine pour son frère qui squatte toujours chez nous... Je pense que si ça continue, je vais rentrer à Badgad, je peux plus supporter ce mec...

- L'an prochain de retour au califat, mon frère, inch'Allah ! Sinon, ta famille va bien ?

- Tu parles, avec cette foutue guerre, ils sont tous injoignables, il n'y a plus d'électricité dans le quartier al-Mansour depuis le dernier attentat... Ca fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère... Et toi, ta soeur, elle pense toujours rester ? Parce qu'à Bagdad, j'ai l'impression que ça devient de plus en plus chaud.

- Wallah, plus que jamais ! Cette femme est folle, qu'est-ce que tu veux, et j'ai déjà tout essayé pour la faire partir, je ne peux pas la forcer non plus. Il faut que tu demandes des nouvelles de ta famille à Alan, il a réussi à m'en donner d'Amira, lui, grâce à ses contacts dans la navy !

- T'as raison, je lui demanderai ! T'as remarqué qu'il n'était pas venu, d'ailleurs ? C'est bizarre, il ne rate jamais la prière...

- Mais vous êtes pas au courant, tous les deux ?

- Au courant de quoi, Ahmed ? Et ça te dérangerait de ne pas t'incruster dans les conversations comme ça ? En plus tu m'as postillonné dessus, beurk !

- Mais il s'est fait tuer ce matin ! Les flics sont venus parler à l'imam cet après-midi, juste avant la prière, Idriss les a vus arriver.

- Sérieusement ? Mais pourquoi l'imam ne nous a rien dit ? C'est horrible, on aurait quand même pu faire une prière pour sa famille ! Ils ont des pistes ?

- Ben justement, leur piste, c'est nous. Parce qu'un tueur est toujours un musulman.

- Merhaba fi Amrica ! Et... pourquoi ça serait un de nous ? Ils ont des indices qui les pousseraient à nous soupçonner ?

- J'en sais rien, Idriss non plus, tu sais. L'imam lui a juste dit qu'ils suspectaient un extrémiste de la mosquée.

- Bon, ben, ils embarquent Moustapha, et ils nous lâchent ! En plus, on sera débarrassés de ce salafiste de...

- Mélik, je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors surveille tes paroles ! Tu es dans un lieu sacré, ici !

- Raison de plus ! Et de toute façon, je parie que les flics ont déjà dû souiller la mosquée cet après-midi en arrivant à 40 avec leurs chaussures !

- Pas du tout, ils n'étaient que deux, paraît-il, et ils ont été très respectueux.

- Moi, ce que j'ai surtout entendu dire, c'est qu'il y avait une fédérale qui était sacrément canon !

- T'as pas une copine, toi ?

- Quand ta copine est à Los Angeles et te laisse son frère sur les bras sans répondre à tes coups de fil pendant une semaine, c'est comme quand tu te maries à Vegas, ça ne compte pas.

- Je suis pas sûr que dire d'une fille qu'elle est canon dans une mosquée soit très respectueux du sacré non plus, les gars...

- Oh, allez, joue pas les Moustapha ! Et puis, la chausserie, c'est plus tout à fait sacré !

- Tu exagères vraiment, Mélik !

- Ah, non, je te promets, je n'exagère pas du tout ! Regarde sur le portable d'Idriss, elle est canon ! Si elle me passe les menottes, crois-moi, je refuse de garder le silence !

- C'est vrai que ce genre de phrase n'est pas exagérée du tout... Bon, je vais vous laisser, bande d'impies, moi, j'ai une femme et des enfants à aller retrouver ! Salam aleikum, messieurs !

- Salam, Youssef, à demain ! Même heure ?

- Toi, tu mériterais vraiment d'aller en Enfer ! Bientôt tu vas nous annoncer que t'es sioniste...

- Non, pas besoin, ça, tu le savais déjà ! Yalla, file retrouver tes enfants et laisse-nous blasphémer en paix ! On en était où, déjà ?

- A la fille canon...

- Ah, oui, la fille canon... Très canon, même... »

Liat Tuvia ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en interrompant la lecture de l'enregistrement d'un clic, avant de déposer négligemment la bouteille de bière qu'elle venait d'achever à côté de son ordinateur.

Il lui apparaissait désormais clairement que les membres de cette petite mosquée de Washington DC à laquelle appartenait Alan Bowen n'était pas constituée de dangereux extrémistes-intégristes-terroristes...

Du moins pas parmi ceux qu'elle avait écoutés jusque là.

L'évocation d'un certain Moustapha lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais aux yeux de ces fervents croyants, il devait suffire d'être un tant soit peu observant pour être considéré comme un insupportable salafiste... Elle n'avait donc pas de raison de se focaliser particulièrement sur la piste de cet homme, du moins pas plus que sur celle des autres membres de la mosquée. Et un salafiste, forcément un sunnite, n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait.

Il lui fallait coûte que coûte savoir si un extrémiste chiite, qui pourrait s'apparenter à ceux qu'elle recherchait, fréquentait cette mosquée, et si oui, remonter rapidement sa trace, avant qu'il ne remonte la sienne.

Rejetant la tête en arrière et étirant au maximum ses jambes endolories déjà posées sur une autre chaise, elle ferma les yeux.

Après les huit longues heures d'avion qu'elle venait de subir, le décalage horaire, et la journée de travail, elle était littéralement épuisée. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était en manque.

En manque de soleil, en manque de chaleur, en manque de plage et de mer, en manque de Tel Aviv, en manque de ses collègues, et en particulier de son officier de contrôle. Qu'elle avait tenté de joindre une bonne dizaine de fois dans la soirée, sans succès.

Se traînant jusqu'au minibar de sa chambre d'hôtel hors de prix qui faisait presque la taille de son deux-pièces israélien, elle réussit à en extraire une nouvelle bouteille de 33cL de bière au prix d'efforts surhumains consistant notamment à déranger les paquets de cacahuètes classés par ordre croissant de taille (ou de prix, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre) qui obstruaient mystérieusement l'entrée du petit frigo.

Si elle voulait survivre à ce qu'elle allait encore entendre de très élogieux et surtout très douteux sur sa personne en poursuivant l'écoute de l'enregistrement, mieux valait qu'elle puisse noyer son ennui dans une bière américaine au goût étrange. D'autant plus lorsque les consommations annexes étaient aux frais du Mossad, ce qui lui permettrait de se venger de ses supérieurs.

Son insupportable directeur avait refusé de lui payer un billet d'avion en première classe, la condamnant à se retrouver coincée juste derrière un bébé n'ayant eu de cesse de hurler pendant les huit longues heures de vol.

Si elle avait imaginé des dizaines de moyens de le torturer, sa mère et lui, avant de les tuer pour enfin trouver le sommeil, elle avait finalement pris sur elle et s'était contentée d'aboyer un « Mais il va la fermer, ce foutu gosse ? » à de multiples reprises, n'obtenant en retour que des hurlements rageux de la part de la mère défendant sa progéniture, qui ne méritait pourtant rien d'autre que le lynchage par tout l'avion exaspéré, et des excuses de la part du mari gêné et dépassé tant par sa femme que par son enfant.

A son arrivée, elle s'était retrouvée accueillie par l'un des officiers du Mossad en poste à Washington, visiblement aussi ravi de s'être retrouvé expatrié qu'elle d'avoir dû souffrir un gamin hurleur pendant 8 heures de vol sans que le bambin ne daigne s'interrompre une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle poussa un soupir en se souvenant des deux seuls mots échangés avec lui, un « shalom » de bonjour et un autre d'au revoir, délaissa un instant l'ouverture de sa bière pour consulter une nouvelle fois son portable, et constater que son équipier n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Incapable de lui en vouloir parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était parfois impossible de communiquer avec ses proches, notamment lorsqu'on était sous couverture, elle concentra sa colère sur Eli David.

Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait séparés sur cette mission, et qui avait sans doute dû envoyer son équipier mener une opération en Tanzanie occidentale ou au fin fond du Sud-Soudan, où trouver du réseau était presque aussi aisé que se rendre dans un bureau de tabac pour acheter un briquet au milieu de la Sibérie.

Le pire restant que le fautif n'était même pas Eli David. Le malheureux s'était retrouvé tellement pris par le temps et perturbé sur le plan personnel lorsqu'il avait appris que sa fille quittait quelques jours le NCIS pour venir à Tel Aviv poser sa démission, qu'il avait été forcé de l'envoyer sur le champ aux Etats-Unis, sans prendre le temps de lui réserver un avion en première classe.

C'était d'ailleurs très probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu se rattraper en la logeant dans une suite de luxe, elle qui avait toujours eu droit à des motels insalubres lorsqu'elle était envoyée à l'étranger.

Elle n'avait donc personne à détester, à part peut être le bouchon de sa bouteille de bière qui semblait bien décidé à lui résister.

Abandonnant sa lutte acharnée contre la capsule pour appuyer une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de déverrouillage de son smartphone, elle se maudit. Se torturer de la sorte ne servait à rien. S'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, d'ailleurs, pas répondre, regarder constamment n'y changerait rien.

Alors qu'elle se résolvait à ne pas recevoir de message de sa part ce soir et s'apprêtait à continuer son écoute des discussions de la mosquée, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Les nuits étaient étrangement fraîches à Washington.

Se levant avec un manque d'énergie flagrant, elle se força à montrer de l'entrain et rejoignit d'une démarche rapide sa chambre, et entreprit d'ouvrir sa valise qui trônait sur le couvre-lit cuivre. Entassant quelques pantalons et T-shirts dans l'armoire la plus proche, elle en tira finalement un sweat-shirt bleu marine, et l'enfila par dessus son legging, son pull en cachemire et le débardeur qu'elle mettait toujours pour dormir.

Elle remplaça ensuite ses bottines par une paire de grosses chaussettes et revint dans la pièce principale sur le bureau de laquelle elle avait installé son ordinateur, maintenant parée pour supporter le froid polaire américain.

Retrouvant sa position initiale, elle relança la lecture, et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un vague sourire, non pour les paroles obscènes qu'avait pu proférer l'un des hommes, qu'elle n'écoutait d'ailleurs plus vraiment, mais parce qu'enfouir son visage dans le sweat-shirt avait ravivé des souvenirs dont elle se délectait chaque fois qu'ils lui revenaient en mémoire.

Ce vêtement, mille fois trop grand pour qui ne mesurait pas 1m85 et ne présentait pas une carrure de basketteur, ne la quittait jamais.

Son sourire s'étira encore lorsqu'elle repéra sur le bout de la manche une petite tache de vin qu'aucun produit n'avait été capable de faire disparaître, peut être au fond pour le meilleur.

Alors qu'elle repensait aux évènements qui avaient occasionné cette marque bordeaux, elle prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux pour se délecter de l'odeur caractéristique du pull. Sentant ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes, bercée par le bourdonnement des voix mélangeant allègrement anglais et arabe, elle s'abandonna finalement au repos dans le parfum rassurant et la chaleur du sweat-shirt.

Ce fut à l'instant précis où elle avait sombré dans un sommeil profond que son téléphone choisit de sonner.

* * *

><p>« Jethro, il est bien tard ! Que fais-tu encore ici ?<p>

- Tu m'avais dit de passer, Ducky, je suis passé. »

Le vieux médecin légiste hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Sans nul doute, il était préoccupé, et l'hésitation dont il faisait preuve quant à se confier aurait presque inquiété son vieil ami s'il n'avait pas esquissé un sourire rassurant avant de prendre la parole :

« Je voulais te parler de l'officier Tuvia, la jeune femme envoyée par le Mossad et supposée collaborer avec vous sur cette enquête.

- Elle ne t'inspire pas confiance ? devina Gibbs alors que son interlocuteur baissait les yeux, cherchant visiblement par où commencer.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de personnel, tu comprends, se justifia-t-il. J'ai simplement l'impression qu'elle en sait bien plus que nous, et qu'elle refuse de partager ses connaissances.

- Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? s'enquit l'ancien marine, intrigué.

- Non, à son attitude de manière générale, expliqua-t-il, entamant la description du profil psychologique qu'il avait tenté de dresser de la mystérieuse Israélienne. Son attitude est globalement très distante, en retrait, comme si elle voulait d'abord observer ce que nous savons. Elle prend toujours le temps de répondre, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait dévoiler sur elle, sur son agence, et sur l'enquête. Elle a une attitude assez froide, distante, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger derrière une carapace.

- Tu me décris simplement Ziva à son arrivée, s'amusa l'agent de terrain.

- Oh, non, Jethro, Liat est loin de ressembler à Ziva, le corrigea aussitôt le Docteur Mallard. Elle est beaucoup plus froide et réfléchie. Ziva était très jeune, très impulsive, mais pleine de bonne volonté. Liat, elle, doit être naturellement beaucoup moins prompte à exprimer ses émotions. Sa carapace n'est pas le fruit d'un entraînement, ni son assurance et sa morgue. Mais c'est surtout son attitude distante d'observatrice qui me dérange, à croire qu'elle informe le Mossad de chacun de nos faits et gestes.

- Je ne peux pas te donner tort, mon instinct me pousse à me méfier de cette fille avoua-t-il. Mais je m'occupe de ça. DiNozzo la surveille de près, elle ne restera pas seule au NCIS.

- Eh bien, justement, poursuivit Ducky. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Anthony soit la bonne personne pour surveiller cette demoiselle…

- Tu es en train de dire qu'elle pourrait lui plaire ? lâcha-t-il, déconcerté par cette idée.

- Liat sait très bien ce qu'elle fait, affirma son interlocuteur en arborant une moue interdite. Elle est capable de se montrer charmante, et se rend très bien compte de ses capacités de séduction sur les hommes. Elle risque d'utiliser sa féminité pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut d'Anthony, et étant donné le trouble qu'elle provoque chez lui, je crains qu'il ait des difficultés à lui tenir tête.

- Je fais confiance à Tony, Ducky, je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur, répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

- Ce n'est pas en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, et tu le sais, Jethro. »

L'agent du NCIS acquiesça lentement. Dès la seconde où il l'avait vue, il avait su que cette fille était synonyme d'ennuis en perspective. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Vance en allant chercher les mandats, le directeur s'était refermé sur lui-même, et avait clos le débat en indiquant qu'il avait déjà pris le risque de ternir ses relations avec le Mossad et Eli David en autorisant Ziva à devenir agent spécial du NCIS et qu'il était hors de question que Liat soit mise à l'écart sur cette affaire.

Il s'était ensuite contenté de lui dire que les mandats mettraient du temps à arriver, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse ses agents se reposer. Il avait obéi, non sans s'être montré soupçonneux en voyant Vance décrocher son téléphone et composer un numéro avant même qu'il ne soit sorti du bureau.

Il s'était aussitôt promis de creuser le dossier Liat Tuvia.

Dès l'instant où Tony et l'officier du Mossad avaient quitté le bureau pour rentrer chez eux, aux environs de 20h30, il s'était précipité sur McGee pour lui demander de faire l'impossible pour trouver des informations sur la mystérieuse tueuse envoyée par Eli David. Et malgré tout le talent de son agent, il lui avait été impossible de découvrir le moindre détail sur la vie de la jeune femme.

Pas un seul minuscule élément qui aurait pu lui permettre de mieux cerner la remplaçante de Ziva.

« Comme si nos serveurs étaient soumis à un black out total sur elle, patron. Comme si quelqu'un voulait s'assurer qu'on ne sache rien sur elle, avait affirmé l'informaticien, décontenancé.

- Comme si elle était un fantôme. Comme si elle n'existait pas, avait-il ajouté, lisant dans le regard perdu de son agent.

- Presque ! s'était-il exclamé. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est son parcours, mais sans aucun détail, ce que le Mossad vous a envoyé pour la présenter. Et son certificat de naissance. Elle vient de Netanya, et elle est née le 30 octobre 1985. Liat est un fantôme de 26 ans, ayant travaillé avec en Libye en 2007 pendant un an, je ne sais pas pour qui, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, et infiltré le mukhabarat syrien en 2009, au cours d'une mission très courte. J'ignore si elle a avorté après un échec, ou si elle se voulait d'une durée minime. Je sais seulement qu'ensuite, elle a été chargée d'accueillir un officier des services de renseignements syriens sur le sol israélien en 2010 alors qu'il venait collaborer avec le Mossad. Là encore, j'ignore en quoi consistait précisément la nature de cet échange entre ces deux agences supposées être ennemies.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir le détail de ses missions, McGee ? avait-il demandé, ne comprenant pas à quoi le Mossad jouait en lui envoyant un assassin aussi redoutable pour une mission de simple remplacement.

- Je ne sais pas, nous avons pourtant toutes les autorisations et les accréditations, mais on dirait que les dossiers sont vides, avait-il avoué. Comme si...

-... nos serveurs étaient soumis à un black out total sur elle, j'avais compris, McGee, avait-il soupiré. Bon, rentrez chez vous, on s'occupera de ça plus tard. En attendant, méfiez-vous d'elle, et faites passer le mot à DiNozzo.

- Patron, je ne la connais pas bien, mais elle ne me paraît pas si... »

Il s'était aussitôt interrompu devant le regard noir de son supérieur, et avait choisi la fuite rapide, non sans lui avoir au préalable poliment souhaité une bonne soirée.

Gibbs avait ensuite passé l'essentiel de sa soirée à faire des recherches sur Liat, faisant même appel à Fornell pour obtenir les informations que pouvait potentiellement détenir le FBI sur elle.

Rien. Rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Pas même le nom de ses coéquipiers, ou de son officier de contrôle. Pire encore que lorsqu'il avait tenté d'enquêter sur Michael Rivkin.

« Ducky, que crois-tu qu'elle cache ? lâcha finalement l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, se rappelant les yeux verts énigmatiques de la jeune femme.

- Concernant l'enquête, je pense qu'elle a déjà des soupçons sur quelqu'un, mais qu'elle refuse de nous en faire part, commenta-t-il. Et peut être connaît-elle déjà le tueur qui a laissé la première signature. En revanche, je pense qu'elle ne sait rien sur le second signe, elle semblait sincère.

- Et en dehors de l'enquête ? poursuivit-il.

- Beaucoup de blessures, affirma le médecin légiste. Mais contrairement à Ziva, je pense que ses blessures ne l'ont pas aidées à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais à s'en méfier. Pour reprendre la comparaison entre nos deux jeunes femmes, Liat ne semble pas non plus s'accommoder de l'autorité de manière générale, tandis que Ziva est souvent prompte à obéir à ses supérieurs, parfois pour le pire. Je pense aussi que si elle avait été la soeur d'Ari Haswari, elle ne l'aurait pas tué pour te protéger, ou même pour respecter les ordres, mais parce qu'elle ne supporte pas que l'on puisse penser porter atteinte à son pays, même verbalement. J'ai été surpris de la virulence de sa réaction lorsque j'ai supposé, de manière certes un peu maladroite, que les Israéliens avaient un rapport différent à la mort. Alors qu'il arrivait au contraire à Ziva de se poser la question de la légitimité des assassinats qu'elle pouvait commettre au nom d'Israël, et veut aujourd'hui prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de son pays d'origine, Liat ne semble pas de volonté de remettre en cause la légitimité des missions que lui confie son agence ou la politique de son pays.

- Elle a _choisi_ le Mossad, alors que dans le cas de Ziva, c'est le Mossad qui s'est imposé à elle, commenta l'ancien marine.

- Exactement ! renchérit-il. Je pense même qu'elle ne se destinait à l'origine pas du tout à cette carrière, mais que son rapport à son peuple et à son pays l'a poussée à servir Israël de cette manière. Ce qui est finalement assez rare, la plupart des agents des services secrets l'étant presque de père en fils, ou du moins recrutés dans une famille de militaires. Ce ne doit pas être son cas.

- Ce qui ne la rend que plus déterminée à défendre coûte que coûte Israël, compléta le chef d'équipe. Et dangereuse. Et incontrôlable.

- N'exagérons rien, Jethro, elle reste humaine, le corrigea doucement le Docteur Mallard. Et si tu sais la mettre en confiance, il est possible qu'elle dévoile son jeu rapidement. Mais ce que je te conseille, c'est de faire attention. Mon profil reste beaucoup trop vague pour te permettre de deviner ses réactions, et sa nature secrète ne t'aidera pas à en découvrir beaucoup sur elle pour comprendre son fonctionnement précis. Evite aussi de la braquer, tu risques de la forcer à se replier dans une attitude de défense, et à la rendre encore plus méfiante et distante à notre égard.

- Je vais faire attention, Ducky, promit-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Et Tony est mon meilleur agent, je sais qu'il jouera parfaitement son rôle de surveillant.

- Bien, Jethro, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux, commenta son interlocuteur, se fendant d'un sourire. Mais je ne t'ai décrit que le côté négatif des choses. Tu sais, je pense que cette jeune femme est extrêmement talentueuse et pourra t'aider en de nombreux domaines, notamment...

- Ziva l'est aussi, et j'aurais largement préféré travailler avec elle sur cette enquête, le coupa Gibbs en accompagnant son vieil ami jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je n'aime pas la garde rapprochée d'Eli David.

- Ziva en a fait un temps partie aussi, tu sais, plaida Ducky en entrant dans la cabine.

- Oui, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, lâcha amèrement l'agent du NCIS alors que les portes se refermaient lentement sur eux. L'une a vu ses décisions être prises par son père. L'autre a fait ses choix en son âme et conscience. Ca fait toute la différence pour elles. Et pour moi. »

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo émit un grognement agacé en entendant son portable sonner sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine, loin, très loin, trop loin du canapé sur lequel il s'était affalé pour entamer sa séance cinéma.<p>

Se traînant néanmoins jusqu'au smartphone en maudissant la personne qui osait interrompre son visionnage de la cultissime _Amazone aux yeux verts_, il décrocha sans prendre la peine de masquer sa mauvaise humeur :

« Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo, j'écoute ?

- Tony, je te dérange ? »

Il se radoucit aussitôt. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, et il était plus qu'heureux de l'entendre après cette interminable journée.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais, Ziva, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire. A part quand je regarde un film, ce que je faisais.

- Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, la voix mal assurée. J'oublie toujours qu'il y a du décalage horaire entre Israël et Washington... Tu veux que je te rappelle ?

- Je plaisantais, ninja, lâcha-t-il, surpris qu'elle se montre si gênée. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu... vaseuse.

- Je vais bien, assura-t-elle en souriant, touchée qu'il s'inquiète ainsi pour elle. C'est simplement que... je ne fais plus partie du Mossad, Tony, je suis officiellement un agent en période probatoire du NCIS !

- Mais c'est super, ça ! s'exclama son coéquipier. Mazal tov !

- Je ne t'avais pas déjà expliqué un bon millier de fois que chez les ashkénazes, on dit mazel tov et pas mazal tov ? soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai une petite _affectation_ pour le mazal tov, éluda-t-il en esquissant un sourire, tandis que son amie haussait un sourcil interdit à l'autre bout du fil. En tout cas, je suis content pour toi. Tu te sens soulagée ?

- D'un immense poids ! affirma-t-elle, s'autorisant enfin à relâcher la pression qui avait pesé sur ses épaules toute la journée. Et pour fêter ça, je vais profiter des mes quatre jours de congés pour aller à Miami voir Ray, tu sais, celui avec qui on a travaillé pour résoudre l'enquête sur ce marine tué par un agent-double du FSB !

- Ah oui, Ray, répéta-t-il, non sans grimacer en prononçant le prénom du dernier petit ami en date de Ziva. Le mec de la CIA, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'on ne parle pas boulot, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, comme si l'évocation même des services secrets américains lui posait problème. Et puis, ce qui est vraiment important, c'est que je vais pouvoir me détendre, je suis certaine qu'il est très fiable, pas comme... Comme les hommes du Mossad. »

L'agent du NCIS avait pu entendre la voix de son amie trembler, à croire que l'un des souvenirs de ce mémorable vendredi venait de remonter à la surface, comme une réplique de séisme. S'il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu se dire entre Ziva, son père et ses anciens équipiers au cours de cette journée, il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour l'Israélienne, et que les affrontements et les règlements de compte douloureux avaient dû se multiplier.

Les officiers du Mossad avaient tous des difficultés à accorder leur pardon, et le sentiment d'abandon de l'une s'était sans doute retrouvé confronté au sentiment de trahison des autres.

Beaucoup plus de conflits et d'émotions qu'elle ne méritait d'en connaître. Un peu comme ce CIRay, une autre des choses qui ne méritait pas d'être connue.

La relation entre ce type et l'ancien officier du Mossad avait débuté à peine trois mois après son retour de Somalie, et si elle semblait convenir parfaitement à la jeune femme, Tony n'avait pas moins remarqué pour autant qu'elle était la seule à se déplacer pour rejoindre son petit ami dans les différentes villes où il se rendait, sans que lui ne daigne jamais venir à Washington pour la voir.

La manière qu'elle avait de l'appeler constamment, sans jamais qu'il ne réponde, ou de s'inquiéter régulièrement pour lui alors qu'il ne semblait pas spécialement préoccupé par ce qu'elle devenait, achevait de l'exaspérer.

A ses yeux, Ziva ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle avait assez souffert, et s'était assez occupée des autres pour avoir le droit que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle et la soutienne, dans toutes les épreuves qu'elle traversait en ce moment.

Ce qu'il essayait de faire en tant que coéquipier et ami. Et il aurait apprécié qu'en remerciements pour ses nombreux efforts, elle vienne le rejoindre, lui, à Washington, et pas son CIRay qui n'avait même pas dû répondre au message où elle lui annonçait qu'elle rejoignait officiellement le NCIS en tant qu'agent.

Enfin, qu'elle vienne le rejoindre en tant qu'amie, bien sûr. Ca allait de soi. Au point qu'il lui était nécessaire de se le préciser.

« Tout ça est derrière toi, Ziva, affirma-t-il finalement. Maintenant, tu fais partie de la famille ! Et tu peux compter sur moi pour te martyriser comme il se doit, la bleue ! Tu vas aller m'en chercher, des cafés !

- Compte là-dessus, DiNozzo ! répliqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Et si tu m'appelles la bleue, je te promets de te tuer avec mon nouveau badge du NCIS !

- On ne touche pas à son supérieur, _la bleue_ ! plaisanta-t-il. Et puisque tu en parles, sache que ton badge attendra sagement ton retour de Miami sur ton bureau. Et je veillerai à ce que ta remplaçante ne touche à rien.

- Ma... remplaçante ? lâcha-t-elle, interdite. Quelle remplaçante ? Il y a quelqu'un qui a été déplacée d'une autre équipe du NCIS pour vous servir de renfort ?

- T'es... t'es pas au courant ? commenta-t-il, ayant le sentiment d'avoir commis une gaffe digne de McGee. Ton père a envoyé quelqu'un pour te remplacer pour tes cinq jours d'absence...

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Non, je ne suis au courant de rien ! C'est quoi, cette arnaque ? Même en ayant quitté le Mossad, en l'ayant quitté lui, mon père continue à me trahir ? Et c'est un _elle_ ? Une fille ? Je la connais ?

- Euh... ben... lâcha-t-il pour seule réponse, ignorant comment la ménager tout en lui expliquant la situation.

- Vas-y, Tony, vas-y, dis-moi quel moyen mon père a encore réussi à faire pour me gâcher mes quatre jours avec Ray ! aboya-t-elle, perdant tout sang-froid sous l'effet conjugué de l'épuisement et de la colère qu'elle avait contenu depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le sol israélien ce matin-là. Dis-moi comment il a réussi à me gâcher définitivement la vie, en me remplaçant ! En me remplaçant, moi, sa fille, après m'avoir abandonnée dans un désert ! Vas-y, dis-moi quelle _frecha_ il a envoyé pour me prendre la seule place qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux !

- C'est... juste temporaire, Ziva, plaida-t-il. Et Liat n'a pas l'air de vouloir rester, je suis sûr que...

- Liat ? articula-t-elle en prenant sur elle pour ne pas hurler. Liat comme dans Liat Tuvia, la blonde aux yeux verts ? Le ''_petit ange_'' de mon père ? La fille qu'il n'a jamais eu ? Qu'il a envoyé me prendre ma place dans la seule famille qu'il me reste ?

- Ecoute, Ziva, crois-moi, elle n'a pas l'intention de te prendre ta place, elle n'a même pas l'intention de se faire apprécier ! assura l'agent du NCIS en la coupant avant qu'elle ne puisse plus la calmer, et en s'efforçant de chasser les yeux verts d'une certaine blonde de son esprit. Et ton père ne veut pas te remplacer au NCIS, c'est simplement que le jour où tu étais partie, tu étais encore du Mossad, et qu'il avait le devoir de maintenir la liaison. Détends-toi, Ziva, bientôt, tout ça sera fini. Profite de tes quatre jours, et oublie tout. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, et personne n'aura pris ta place, parce que pour nous, tu n'es pas en période probatoire, tu es un agent accompli, et tu es irremplaçable. »

Un ange passa. Tony se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce la manière dont elle pouvait avoir réagi à ses paroles à l'autre bout du fil.

Au bout de quelques instants d'attente interminable, il entendit finalement sa coéquipière répondre :

« Je suis désolée, Tony, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça... Je suis... très fatiguée, mon avion décolle dans quelques minutes pour Miami... Je... ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette position. En tout cas, Liat est l'un des meilleurs officiers du Kidon, tu vas voir, travailler avec elle va être formidable.

- Pas autant qu'avec ma bleue ! répliqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire, sans remarquer la manière dont la voix de l'Israélienne s'était brisée en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Parce que je ne pourrai pas la torturer autant, tu comprends, elle est capable de me faire beaucoup de mal... Alors que sur toi, j'ai des moyens de pression !

- Méfie-toi, parce que si tu as des _moyens_ de pression, moi, j'ai des _points_ de pression ! ironisa-t-elle. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu pourras transmettre la nouvelle à Gibbs ? Je n'ai pas osé l'appeler à une telle heure. Et à McGee, aussi, je ne sais pas s'il a reçu mon SMS.

- Ah, parce que les coups de fil en pleine nuit me sont exclusivement réservés ? commenta-t-il, faussement vexé. En tout cas, bon vol, et profite bien de Miami. Encore bravo pour ta démission et ton badge, David. Reviens-nous vite.

- J'en ai bien l'intention, affirma-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Shalom, Tony, fais attention à toi et travaille bien. Avec Liat. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà raccroché. Il avait pu percevoir toute l'amertume, la jalousie et surtout la douleur de son amie lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots.

Il ignorait qui était Liat pour Ziva, mais il était clair que les deux femmes étaient en concurrence, ou du moins l'avaient été, tant dans leur travail que dans leur place vis-à-vis de leur directeur.

Et avoir utilisé le terme de « remplaçante » n'avait visiblement pas aidé à dissiper le malaise de sa _probie_.

Il reposa son téléphone en soupirant, et regagna son canapé, décidé à oublier pour le moment sa discussion avec Ziva et surtout la perspective qu'elle aille rejoindre CIRay et pas lui, son ami et soutien de toujours, pour panser les blessures que le Mossad avait dû lui infliger au cours de la journée.

Oui, oublier Ziva.

Et pour réussir cette mission impossible, il n'avait d'autre choix que de recommencer à regarder son film.

Ce ne fut pas sans un sourire en coin qu'il posa fugitivement son regard sur la jaquette du film en attrapant la télécommande de sa télévision, et se demanda sans même le vouloir ce que l'amazone aux yeux verts avec laquelle il allait collaborer au cours de ces quatre prochains jours pouvait bien faire en ce moment même, ou à quoi elle pouvait rêver si elle était assoupie.

De lui, peut être ?

* * *

><p>« TUVIA ! »<p>

L'homme, qui, de l'autre côté de l'écran du mac tranquillement installé sur le bureau d'une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, venait de hurler le nom de l'Israélienne, se retrouva face à trois images qui se succédèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

La première fut celle de deux paupières s'ouvrant brutalement, et se mettant à cligner frénétiquement. La seconde, celle d'yeux verts en amande aux reflets électriques prenant soudainement conscience que le temps du repos était terminé. Et la troisième, celle du canon d'un pistolet braqué sur la webcam.

Le tout en exactement quatre secondes selon le décompte indiqué en haut à droite de son écran plat.

« Officier Tuvia, ayez la gentillesse de baisser cette arme, ce Macintosh appartient au Hamisrad et il serait regrettable que vous ayez à le remplacer à vos frais...

- Directeur David, soupira Liat en reposant son arme sur le bureau et en passant machinalement une main sur son visage pour tenter de chasser l'air ensommeillé qu'elle devait probablement arborer. Il est quatre heures du matin, ici... Et vous n'étiez pas obligé de hurler... Et... comment avez-vous fait pour allumer ma webcam ? Elle était éteinte...

- Dois-je vous rappeler que le Mossad dispose des meilleurs informaticiens au monde et des hackers les plus talentueux qui soient ? répliqua-t-il en esquissant un vague sourire alors qu'elle étouffait un bâillement dans la manche de son sweat-shirt trop grand. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour penser à votre sommeil et votre confort.

- Vous devriez, j'ai une lettre de démission perpétuellement prête à être envoyée, ironisa-t-elle en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, je crois qu'il y a eu assez de démission dans la journée, lâcha-t-il, son visage se fermant brutalement de l'autre côté de l'écran.

- Si vous préférez, je me contenterai d'une lettre de menace anonyme à votre encontre. Signée en bas à droite, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne la recevrai jamais, c'est à ça que me sert le service courrier, affirma-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Vous me faites d'ailleurs réaliser que c'est la seule utilité du service courrier en question. Si j'ai des coupes budgétaires à effectuer, je saurai m'en souvenir.

- Ne me remerciez pas, mes meilleures idées viennent toujours à quatre heures du matin, répondit-elle simplement, sans prendre cette fois la peine de cacher son bâillement derrière sa main. Vous aviez d'ailleurs peut être quelque chose à me dire ?

- Les quatre croissants et l'épée, lança-t-il simplement.

- Ils savent que je suis là, commenta-t-elle, ses yeux soudain plissés comme ceux d'une panthère à l'affût. Ou ils pensaient que votre fille serait là. Hadar avait raison, en tout cas, ils nous guettent. Et ils jouent. Le groupuscule n'est qu'un ensemble de pantins entre leurs mains, pour détourner les fédéraux américains des véritables coupables.

- Pourquoi ce marine de seconde zone ? demanda le directeur du Mossad en s'enfonçant dans son large fauteuil en cuir.

- A votre avis ? répliqua-t-elle. Ils voulaient le Kidon, et aucune autre unité. Des guerriers contre des mudjahidin. Ils savaient qu'ils obtiendraient leur duel contre nous en mettant la fille du directeur sur l'enquête. Je ne sais pas à quoi ils jouent, mais ils veulent un face à face.

- Rentrez dans leur jeu, ordonna Eli David avec froideur. Faites leur croire que vous les suivez. Faites leur croire que vous voulez la même chose. Et reprenez la main, vite. Avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Le NCIS m'empêche de toute façon de les affronter directement, expliqua-t-elle. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils prévoient. Ni de l'influence de ce groupe islamiste qu'ils manipulent.

- Laissez le groupe bas de gamme aux amateurs, Tuvia, commenta-t-il. Le NCIS s'en chargera. Aidez-les, mais ne leur révélez rien qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà ou qu'ils ne puissent découvrir seuls. Utilisez-les pour aller plus vite, etdoubler nos ennemis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Focalisez-vous uniquement sur le sommet de la pyramide.

- A quoi jouent-ils, directeur ? rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. J'ai contacté le Mossad de Washington, ils prétendaient tout ignorer de leur présence à DC. Et ils ne savent rien non plus sur ce groupe islamiste à deux balles. Que fait le Mossad américain ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien sur nos ennemis jurés ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont rien, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien voulu vous dire, admit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Parce que si leurs doutes se confirment, la situation est très inquiétante.

- Si je dois mourir, j'aimerais être au courant, directeur, ironisa-t-elle. Et si je dois me battre, j'aimerais connaître ma cible. Un sniper doit savoir qui viser lorsqu'il arme.

- Il se pourrait que notre cible ne soit pas un _ils_, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais un _elles_. Nos informations datent d'il y a environ une semaine.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Vous pensez que _la_ cellule féminine est à Washington DC depuis une semaine, et il n'y a aucun officier du Kidon sur place ? Vous avez laissé la Katsa seule aux commandes pendant sept jours complets ? Vous avez perdu les pédales, directeur ?

- Officier Tuvia, je me sens forcé de signaler que depuis le début de cette conversation, vous avez dépassé un très grand nombre de fois les limites, asséna-t-il avec froideur, agacé par cette dernière remarque. A la prochaine remarque déplacée, la ligne rouge sera franchie.

- Sauf votre respect, directeur David, siffla-t-elle avec ironie, je me sens forcée de signaler que c'est parce que je n'ai pas de ligne rouge que vous m'avez engagée. »

Un soupir las lui répondit. Son interlocuteur ne pouvait lui donner entièrement tort.

« Et pourquoi le Mossad de Washington refuse-t-il de me donner ses informations ? poursuivit-elle, méfiante. Je suis du Kidon, pas une traîtresse.

- Rivalité entre unité, officier Tuvia, répondit le directeur du Mossad. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux, je connais votre talent. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver ce qu'ils n'ont pas été capables de découvrir.

- Si vous me flattez, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à me demander, directeur David, se moqua-t-elle. Il faut que je repasse votre linge, peut être ?

- _Il_ ne vous a pas répondu, c'est pour ça que vous déversez votre colère sur moi ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de fuir le regard de son supérieur. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que le manque de sommeil n'était pas la seule raison de sa mauvaise humeur et de cette insolence qu'elle était incapable de contenir.

« Je vais tout vous dire, dans ce cas, commenta-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sur elle un regard paternel. Vous savez, j'ai eu une journée assez difficile pour ne pas avoir besoin d'affronter une personne supplémentaire. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre officier de contrôle, il ne risque absolument rien. Il est en mission d'infiltration en France, dans une communauté de juifs haredim hostiles à Israël. Il se renseigne simplement sur leurs objectifs et leurs moyens. Mais ces gens ne lui feront aucun mal, même s'il est découvert.

- Et pourquoi ne peut-il pas me répondre ? répliqua-t-elle en tentant de masquer sa déception.

- Quel jour sommes-nous, aujourd'hui, Liat ? lui demanda doucement le directeur du Mossad. Ou plutôt étions-nous hier lorsque vous avez appelé ? Avec 7 heures de décalage horaire ?

- Vendredi soir, pourq... lâcha-t-elle, avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage fatigué. Shabbat ! Interdiction de toucher à un objet électrique ou électronique !

- Surtout si vous infiltrez une communauté haredim, renchérit-il, amusé de la réaction de son officier. Et de manière générale, je pense qu'il aura des difficultés à communiquer avec vous. Les haredim ne sont pas les plus fervents adorateurs des nouvelles technologies. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur qu'il ne répond pas à vos appels.

- Toda, directeur, commenta-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un signe de tête entendu. Et slih'a pour ce que je vous ai dit. C'est simplement que... j'aimerais que l'on m'informe précisément de mes objectifs, je ne supporte pas les surprises. Et j'aimerais aussi que vous m'appeliez à un autre moment que le milieu de la nuit, c'est assez fatiguant... »

Le rire d'Eli David emplit la pièce, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme.

« J'essaierai de trouver des horaires plus convenables, lui assura-t-il. Et vos excuses sont acceptées, même si elles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je comprends vos inquiétudes, et votre frustration d'avoir été séparée de votre officier de contrôle sans explications, après tout, vous n'êtes pas dans nos services depuis si longtemps. Mais vous faites désormais partie du Kidon, vous devez accepter les mystères qui vont de pair avec les missions dangereuses qui vous sont confiées.

- Ce ne sont pas les secrets que je dois garder qui me posent un problème, directeur, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce sont ceux que ma propre agence refuse de me révéler. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je n'aurais pas refusé la mission si vous m'aviez dit qu'_ils_, voire même _elles_, étaient impliqué(e)s.

- Je le sais, Tuvia, soupira-t-il. Je savais simplement que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Vous n'aviez pas entièrement tort, reconnut-elle, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la petite phrase d'auto-congratulation ridicule qu'elle venait de prononcer. En attendant, quelle est la suite du protocole ? Il est hors de question que le NCIS apprenne _leur _implication. Ils doivent en savoir le moins possible, aussi bien sur moi que sur cette enquête, le strict minimum pour pouvoir éradiquer ce minable groupuscule pendant que je couperai la tête du monstre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, commenta le directeur du Mossad dans un sourire. Vous êtes le fantôme que vous avez toujours été, et nos informaticiens s'assurent que vous le restiez. Le NCIS ne sait rien du détail de vos missions, simplement votre profil général. Ils ne découvriront que ce que vous leur direz. Gagnez leur confiance, ne les laissez pas douter de vous. Faites ce pour quoi vous êtes douée, officier Tuvia : jouez, trichez et gagnez.

- Je relève le défi, directeur, affirma-t-elle en esquissant un sourire félin. A partir de maintenant, je rentre dans la danse.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, répondit-il simplement. Et tant que j'y pense, sachez également que le Premier Ministre vous félicite et vous remercie pour la discrétion et l'efficacité avec laquelle vous et votre équipier avez mené votre mission à Qom. Deux tirs longue-distance et deux empoisonnements que vous avez réussi à faire attribuer à des opposants politiques liés à Al-Qaïda, du génie selon lui.

- Toda raba, lança-t-elle en levant innocemment les yeux. Mais vous savez, la présence de mon officier de contrôle et moi sur le site de Qom était pure coïncidence. Je déplore d'ailleurs la mort de ces quatre malheureux savants, tout comme ma direction et mon gouvernement. Je suis sûre que Monsieur Netanyahou sera d'accord pour affirmer que des spécialistes du nucléaire comme eux, on n'en fait plus en Iran, et que c'est une perte regrettable pour le régime des mollahs...

- Mazel tov, Liat, conclut-il en hochant la tête d'un air entendu, un discret sourire au coin des lèvres. Maintenant, à vous de jouer. Ne me décevez pas.

- Je ne suis pas assez payée pour _ne pas _vous décevoir, répliqua-t-elle, malicieuse. Mais j'ai trop besoin de ma prime de Pesssah pour échouer. Shabbat shalom, directeur.

- Shabbat shalom, Tuvia, behatzla'ha. »

Lorsqu'Eli David suspendit la communication, Liat vit l'écran de son Mac retrouver sa noirceur initiale, et poussa un soupir. Rangeant l'ordinateur, elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre la lumière.

Si les huit heures d'avion combinées à la journée de travail dans un environnement nouveau et totalement différent du sien avaient été particulièrement épuisantes, elle réalisait parfaitement que garder un secret aussi lourd pour elle et elle seule, et guider l'équipe du NCIS sur les traces du groupuscule sans jamais que leur chemin ne croise celui des ennemis redoutables qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir combattre n'allait pas non plus être de tout repos.

« Quand je pense que Dieu s'est reposé le jour du Shabbat... » maugréa-t-elle avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer, non sans esquisser un sourire apaisé en serrant à deux mains la manche tachée de vin de son sweat-shirt à l'odeur rassurante.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon trèèèès long chapitre ? <em>

_J'ai très peur de vos réactions pour deux (principales ^^) raisons : l'apparition de Ray (non, ne me frappez pas, pitié, il est là pour m'aider à shiper le Tiva ! ^^), et Eli David qui s'est montré un peu OOC, mais je me disais que peut être, après les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec Ziva, il essayait de se rattraper en jouant les pères modèles auprès de l'officier qui lui fait le plus penser à sa fille... Bref, je vais cesser de me justifier et vous laisser reviewer !_

_(D'ailleurs, je reprécise en tant qu'auteure amatrice de reviews : vous n'avez pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site pour commenter ma fic, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton jaune, tout en bas ! Je compte sur vous ! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Lexique :<span>

- inch'Allah : si Dieu veut, équivalent de "à la grâce de Dieu"

- Wallah : par Dieu

- Merhaba fi Amrica : bienvenue en Amérique

- Yalla : allez

- la Katsa : ce département est uniquement chargé de la collecte des renseignements, alors que le Kidon a pour mission l'élimination physique des ennemis d'Israël

- les juifs haredim sont des juifs ultra-orthodoxes. Une partie d'entre eux est effectivement anti-sioniste, considérant que l'Etat d'Israël a été détruit par Dieu pour punir les juifs, et ne doit renaître que grâce au Messie à l'heure du Jugement Dernier.

- slih'a : pardon, désolé(e)

- behatzla'ha : bonne chance


	8. In your head

Hello !

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos super reviews, d'une longueur proportionnelle au chapitre (j'adore les longues reviews, vous me comblez !) elles m'ont motivée pour écrire ce (encore une fois) long chapitre ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour présenter mes excuses à celles à qui j'avais promis la suite pour mercredi, mais un évènement est venu un peu bouleverser mes plans, ainsi que mon chapitre. Les fans de Tiva vont probablement me détester, mais j'ai tenu à laisser un petit hommage à mon directeur mort cette semaine, et j'ai été obligée de remplacer une scène supposée être une réflexion de Tony sur sa relation avec Ziva dans la première partie pour l'insérer... Non, ne partez pas tout de suite, il reste du Tiva tout de même ^^

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture malgré l'ambiance un peu funèbre que je viens juste de poser :s

* * *

><p><span>Skye Marcus<span> : j'ai bien peur de te décevoir encore une fois, mais je me sens obligée de prendre le risque pour le coup, les conditions sont trop exceptionnelles. Et oui, je suis sûre que Liat aurait pu l'étrangler avec ce rouge à lèvres, après l'avoir fait beaucoup souffrir avec son mascara !

Gwenetsi : c'est moi qui t'aime pour cette review ^^ Et je pense que tu vas avoir encore plus de questions qu'au chapitre précédent à la fin de celui-ci...

miniziva : tes désirs (et tes sifflotements ^^) sont des ordres, Ziva est plus présente qu'au dernier chapitre ;) Et tu devrais avoir quelques moments Tiva à te mettre sous la dent malgré mes coupures !

furieuse : c'est vrai que les réveils sont assez violents au Mossad, c'est une tradition israélienne ^^ Je te laisse faire un pronostic final, à moins que tu ne préfères t'abstenir ;)

PinkBlueGreen : trois coeurs ? *saute au plafond de joie* Merci ! (pour les coeurs, et pour ne pas me lyncher). Ray débarque vraiment maintenant, tu vas pouvoir le détester à loisir ! ^^

Dilinzzo : ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir, et je te fais confiance pour les chapitres ;) C'est parfait si la trame te plaît, j'espère que ça va continuer !

* * *

><p>« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait perdu un temps pareil pour rien, patron ! s'exclama McGee en voyant une nouvelle fenêtre s'afficher sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Ce compte appartient à organisation caritative à laquelle donnait Bowen ! Ce type était simplement un bon samaritain, pas un terroriste !<p>

- Le compte était une fausse piste, alors, tu penses, patron ? s'enquit Tony, soupçonneux.

- McGee, croisez le nom de cette ONG avec ceux de toutes les oeuvres de charité répertoriées dans nos bases de données, ordonna l'ancien marine en se levant précipitamment, café à la main. Cette histoire me paraît bizarre. Et DiNozzo, appelle-moi Tuvia, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle fait !

- Je croise, patron, affirma le jeune agent tandis que son coéquipier se précipitait sur son téléphone pour contacter l'Israélienne, qui n'avait visiblement pas eu le message de Gibbs leur signalant de venir à 6h15 et non à 7h comme d'habitude. Et... je n'ai pas de résultat, cette association est soit une fausse créée pour cacher d'autres activités, soit simplement une jeune ONG n'ayant pas encore été référencée.

- Son nom, McGee ! » poursuivit son supérieur, pressant, tandis que Tony se heurtait à la ''messagerie vocale de Liat Tuvia'', au message enregistré au moins aussi mystérieux que la propriétaire du numéro.

Alors que l'informaticien ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une voix féminine et tranquille l'interrompit :

« L'association s'appelle nukaran el-that. En anglais, on peut le traduire comme le don de soi. C'est une ambition noble et élevée que de sacrifier sa propre personne pour aider les autres. Ca l'est tout de suite moins de recourir à l'attentat suicide pour imposer sa croyance… ou sa _vérité_.

- Officier Tuvia, commenta Gibbs en se retournant lentement vers la jeune femme qui venait de river ses yeux verts dans les siens, debout au milieu de l'open space, son sac à dos encore sur l'épaule. Vous êtes enfin arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas pour dormir que je suis arrivée en retard, commenta-t-elle, souriant avec détachement. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai été plutôt efficace.

- Dites m'en plus, alors... rétorqua l'ancien marine, bien décidé à la tester.

- Oh oui, dites-nous en plus... » murmura Tony, les yeux rivés sur les jambes de l'officier du Mossad perchée sur une paire de bottines à talons hauts et vêtue d'une minijupe et de collants noirs opaques.

Il s'attira aussitôt un slap retentissant de son patron, le forçant à détourner le regard des jambes de l'Israélienne, tandis que celle-ci retirait sa veste en cuir et s'installait tranquillement à son bureau, un demi-sourire en coin qui n'inspirait rien de bon à l'ancien marine.

« Cette prétendue association est reliée au groupe terroriste fourassani el-rassouli. Les cavaliers du prophète, si vous préférez. Ils forment un groupe hétérogène et difficile à cerner. Mais je sais que c'est un groupe islamiste sunnite dans sa majorité, et, d'après mes informations, ses membres sont formés par AQMI. »

_Et leurs entraînements sont financés par nos pires ennemis, avant que les recrues ne soient transformés en pions au service des généreux donateurs_, songea-t-elle, s'abstenant toutefois de préciser ces détails capitaux.

« AQMI ? Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? répliqua Gibbs, visiblement peu impressionné par les informations dont disposait la remplaçante de Ziva. Un pays, par exemple ?

- C'est vrai que comparé à ce que vous aviez, je donne presque l'impression d'arriver les mains vides ! ironisa-t-elle en s'asseyant tranquillement, sans quitter des yeux l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel. Vous voulez peut être aussi que je prenne les rênes de l'agence pour vous éviter d'avoir à travailler ?

- Vous pensez que vous avez la science infuse et que je ne peux pas me passer de vous, c'est ça, Tuvia ? lâcha Gibbs d'une voix glacée alors que le regard de l'Israélienne se faisait plus distant. Eh bien, vous savez, dans mon équipe, j'ai édicté un certain nombre de règles. La 16ème dit : _si quelqu'un pense avoir la mainmise, brise-le_. Réfléchissez-y, cette règle vous concerne. »

Sur ce, il échangea un regard entendu avec son agent senior qui se tenait non loin de lui et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers pour faire part de la situation à Vance.

« C'est comme ça que vous me remerciez, agent Gibbs ? répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. Vous me vexez. Parce que vous savez, au Mossad, nous avons aussi des règles, dont une qui dit que ''le sentimental est celui qui voudrait le profit sans assumer la dette accablante de la reconnaissance''. Seriez-vous un sentimental ? »

Le chef d'équipe marqua un temps d'arrêt, soudain parfaitement immobile.

Après un instant interminable durant lequel Tony avait posé successivement son regard anxieux sur son supérieur qu'il sentait bouillir et sur l'insolente qui avait osé l'affronter, et McGee préféré fermer les yeux en attendant la réaction qu'il prévoyait explosive de l'ancien sniper, Gibbs avala sa salive et serra les poings, préférant contenir sa rage plutôt que donner à son interlocutrice la satisfaction de perdre son sang-froid.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux, son visage fermé toujours aussi indéchiffrable, lorsqu'il cria depuis le premier étage :

« McGee, cherchez-moi à qui appartenait le compte sur lequel ont eu lieu les versements. DiNozzo, retourne voir Faith Bowen pour savoir si elle était au courant des transferts de fonds. Et emmène Tuvia, que l'air frais lui fasse reprendre ses esprits. _Rapidement_. »

L'agent très spécial jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'Israélienne qu'il put voir esquisser une moue difficile à interpréter, avant de décroiser les jambes pour attraper son sac à dos et se lever tranquillement.

Il sentit le regard compatissant de son ami se poser sur lui alors que la jeune femme rejoignait sans prêter attention à lui l'ascenseur, et qu'il se trouvait forcé de courir pour la rattraper, tout en réfléchissant à toute allure à comment il allait pouvoir survivre à un trajet en voiture seul à seul avec elle.

Une fois dans la cabine, il lâcha finalement :

« Vous venez vraiment de traiter Gibbs de sentimental ?

- Pourquoi, c'est proscrit par l'une de ses règles ? commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire distant.

- Non, mais c'est fortement déconseillé, répliqua-t-il. Je doute que vous traitiez souvent le directeur David de sentimental...

- Vous avez tort de douter, agent DiNozzo, lui assura-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil amusé. Le directeur David a même entendu bien pire de ma bouche.

- Et vous avez survécu, à ce que je vois ! plaisanta-t-il. Quel est votre secret ?

- Vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle, en baissant fugitivement ses yeux vers ses jambes, tandis que son coéquipier avalait sa salive avec difficulté.

Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de retrouver l'usage de la parole, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le parking. S'extrayant de l'habitacle, un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'Israélienne tandis qu'elle brandissait son arme à feu :

« Je parlais bien sûr de mon habilité au tir, très cher ! précisa-t-elle alors qu'il souriait à son tour, se moquant de lui-même alors qu'il venait une fois de plus dans le piège qu'elle lui avait tendu. Je suis un sniper irremplaçable. Et vous comptez sortir d'ici bientôt ? Sinon, vous pouvez toujours me passer les clés de voiture, que je fasse démarrer le moteur de la voiture le temps que votre café du matin fasse effet...

- C'était bien tenté, mais je connais la conduite israélienne, ironisa-t-il alors que ses jambes se remettaient mécaniquement en marche pour rejoindre la berline qui trônait au milieu du garage. Je tiens à ma vie.

- Vous faites bien, reconnut-elle en prenant place sur le siège passager. Je conduis à la maghrébine, soit une conduite encore plus rapide et mauvaise que celle israélienne. Et il n'y a que les BMW, les Bentley, les Cayenne, et les Maserati qui savent me donner envie de faire un effort pour bien conduire.

- Ma Ford Mustang vous plairait peut être plus que cette Dodge, alors ! commenta-t-il alors qu'il faisait rugir le moteur de la berline et qu'elle sortait son portable pour envoyer quelques SMS.

- Je ne suis pas très Mustang, en particulier pas très voitures de collection, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. La Ford 1966 ne résisterait pas à ma sérieuse tendance à garder le pied rivé sur l'accélérateur…

- Attendez une minute, comment vous savez que j'ai une Mustang 1966 ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué, alors qu'un sourire félin se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'Israélienne.

- Je sais que vous aviez une Ford Mustang 1966 verte qui a malencontreusement explosé en septembre 2009, je sais aussi que vous en avez racheté une le 24 décembre 2009, bordeaux cette fois, comme cadeau de Noël, énonça-t-elle sur un ton décontracté. Je sais exactement quels sites internet vous avez utilisés pour essayer de retrouver exactement le même modèle, dans la même couleur, et je sais que vous avez acheté celle que vous avez en ce moment à près de 15.000$, soit une sacrée petite fortune, sur _voituresdecollectionàvendre . com_ à monsieur Carl Von Doorme, un Hollandais naturalisé américain en janvier 2005. J'ai personnellement été très déçue que vous ne retrouviez pas la même, j'aime beaucoup ce modèle en vert. »

Tony sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller lentement et sa mâchoire menacer de se décrocher, alors que son interlocutrice le fixait comme si de rien était, voire presque étonnée de l'état second dans lesquelles ses paroles l'avait mis.

Après avoir contemplé la route pendant quelques secondes, et manqué de justesse d'emplafonner une voiture qui avait tenté de le doubler et à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention, trop absorbé par les multiples questions qu'il se posait sur cette fille et auxquelles il ne trouvait pour l'instant aucune réponse, il bredouilla finalement :

« Euh, moi aussi, j'aimais bien le vert olive…

- Oh, ne le prenez pas mal, le bordeaux a une certaine classe aussi, lui assura-t-elle aussitôt, craignant peut être que son malaise ne vienne du sous-entendu suggérant que sa nouvelle Mustang ne serait pas aussi belle que l'ancienne. Et je pense qu'il doit être plus passe-partout que le vert. En plus, changer ne fait pas de mal, même si le vert avait un charme unique. Dites, ça va ? Parce que là, votre conduite me paraît encore plus dangereuse que la mienne, vous venez de griller un feu pour la troisième fois consécutive, et j'aimerais revoir Tel Aviv avant de mourir… »

Il acquiesça vaguement, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits. Était-ce Eli David qui le faisait suivre à la trace de cette manière, ou la petite blonde avait-elle fait ses recherches, seule de son côté ? Ne lui restait de toute façon qu'une seule manière de le savoir…

« Mais… lâcha-t-il en tâchant de reprendre contenance. Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- J'ai mes informations et mes informateurs, éluda-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire énigmatique. En revanche, vous pensez que votre ami McGee accepterait de me prêter sa Porsche ? Je pense que cette voiture-là me plairait beaucoup plus. Même si aucun coupé ne sera capable de me faire monter au septième ciel comme une Bentley Continental…

- Surement, vous lui demanderez, maugréa-t-il, son cerveau tournant à 100 à l'heure pour essayer de deviner comment elle pouvait savoir autant de choses sur lui.

- Vous n'avez même pas relevé l'ambigüité de mon allusion au septième ciel, agent DiNozzo, je suis très déçue de vous, se moqua-t-elle, le tirant aussitôt de ses pensées et le faisant sourire malgré lui.

- Je comptais sur vous pour la relever toute seule, et j'avais visiblement raison de vous faire confiance ! répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si vous faites bien. La confiance est fragile comme le cristal, Tony, commenta-t-elle, son expression redevenue indéchiffrable. Difficile à sculpter, si facile à briser… Et si on la lâche une seule fois, elle vole en éclats pour toujours… Quoique, il est parfois possible de recoller les morceaux, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle. »

_C'était plutôt vous qui savez de quoi vous parlez_, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil fugitif dans sa direction alors qu'elle relevait la tête, guettant visiblement sa réaction.

Réaction qui tardait fortement à venir.

Que lui dire ?

Qu'il avait pitoyablement lâché le vase de cristal dénommé Ziva David un an et demi plus tôt ? Qu'il s'en voulait toujours terriblement pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'il se détestait aussi pour n'avoir pas su montrer à sa coéquipière qu'il n'avait tiré une balle dans le cœur de son petit ami de l'époque que pour la protéger ? Qu'il regrettait de toute son âme de n'avoir pas réussi à la retenir et se sentait terriblement coupable pour ce qu'elle avait vécu en Somalie, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Que chaque jour, il priait pour que les morceaux du cœur de Ziva qu'il s'était efforcés de recoller ne cèdent pas à nouveau ?

Qu'il tenait tellement à elle qu'il n'avait pas bronché, lorsque, la veille au soir, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait passer trois jours avec Ray Cruz, alors qu'il aurait voulu lui hurler de venir le rejoindre à Washigton, regarder un film chez lui, manger du pop-corn bon marché dans un pot hideux en papier rouge striée de blanc, laisser leurs mains se frôler, échanger un regard gêné et en même temps tellement heureux, et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir imité le moment où le héros embrassait la jeune première, pour son plus grand bonheur ?

Sauf que toutes ces choses, il ne _pouvait_ pas les dire, il _n'avait pas le droit _de les dire. Parce que ce n'était juste ni pour lui, ni pour Ziva qui semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur ailleurs, ni pour Gibbs qui s'efforçait de maintenir la cohésion de son équipe en établissant des règles, qu'il ne souhaitait pas enfreindre par respect pour son mentor.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, lâcha-t-il finalement, le regard résolument fixé sur la ligne d'horizon pour fuir celui rivé sur lui de l'Israélienne.

- Ne parlez pas, alors, commenta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire mystérieux. J'ai déjà tout entendu.

- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour chasser son trouble et son agacement.

- Le silence est fréquemment assourdissant, Tony, répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux de chats braqués sur lui. Mais méfiez-vous des non-dits, tôt ou tard, ils lassent, et finissent par blesser. Ils sont coupants comme le bord d'un morceau de cristal brisé… »

Il lui restait deux options. La première, réfléchir sincèrement à ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, et admettre ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de reconnaître.

La seconde était la plus évidente, et l'issue dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

« Vous vous êtes coupée, dernièrement ? » s'enquit-il en esquissant un sourire, alors qu'il tournait le volant de la berline pour gagner l'allée pavillonnaire dans laquelle vivait Faith Bowen.

Elle haussa les épaules, hésitant visiblement entre mentir et nier ou dire la vérité et prendre le risque de laisser apparaître un signe de faiblesse.

Elle baissa finalement les yeux pour fixer le bout de ses doigts, et lâcha sur un ton qui sembla étrangement sincère à son nouveau coéquipier :

« Pour le savoir, il faudrait que je sois encore capable de le sentir. Ca fait longtemps que je suis vaccinée contre la douleur…

- Boulot ? supposa-t-il en essayant de lui jeter un regard entendu, qu'elle fuit pour fixer le paysage qui défilait pour quelques mètres encore.

- Même pas, commenta-t-elle. Enfin, si, la piqure de rappel était en partie due au boulot.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ? s'enquit-il en avisant une place de stationnement libre juste devant la maison de Faith Bowen, et en entamant un créneau.

- Pas pour le vaccin de départ, affirma-t-elle sur un ton ferme au point d'en être presque froid. Pour le premier rappel, qui était d'ailleurs plus un choc qu'une vraie souffrance, j'accepte de vous le dire parce que vous êtes, vous aussi, un amateur de vert olive. »

Il sourit et se tourna vers la jeune femme, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, songeuse.

Ce qu'il ignorait était qu'elle n'était pas perdue dans ses pensées uniquement à cause du souvenir qu'il lui avait permis de se remémorer, mais aussi parce qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire pour obtenir de la part du NCIS un peu plus de confiance, ce qui la rendrait à leurs yeux plus fragile, plus touchante, et ce qui risquerait de nuire à son agence et à son statut.

Parce qu'après tout, elle était et restait un assassin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils ne la voient que comme tel, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils l'oublient.

« C'était en 2007, expliqua-t-elle finalement après une courte minute de silence durant laquelle Tony avait manœuvré tant bien que mal pour garer la berline sur la petite place et elle réfléchi à ce qu'elle pouvait dire, et sur quel ton. J'étais à Tripoli, il était assez tard, et j'étais connectée sur le chat de Gmail pour parler à ma famille.

« A 00h32 précisément, j'ai reçu sur mon portable une alerte info du Jerusalem Post. J'ai cru que c'était un truc idiot, une dépêche pour m'annoncer que l'Hapoel Tel Aviv avait gagné contre le Maccabi Netanya. J'ai attrapé mon portable pour regarder vite fait, et j'ai lu que mon directeur, le directeur du Mossad, était mort.

« Je n'y ai pas cru. Aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, j'ai reçu une masse de SMS me demandant si j'avais entendu la rumeur. Je leur ai répondu que c'était impossible, que la presse ne pouvait pas avoir été au courant avant nous. Et puis, vers 1h30, l'homme qui se chargeait de mon entraînement et qui était un proche du directeur-adjoint David me l'a confirmé, me disant que le directeur du Mossad était bien mort, dans des circonstances suspectes et pas encore mises au clair, lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis, et que pour le moment, Eli David le remplaçait.

« J'ai eu du mal à y croire, même après confirmation. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, en fait. Cet homme, qui m'avait fait entrer dans son agence, et même si je ne le connaissais que de loin, qui avait considéré que j'étais digne de devenir une kidonim, venait de partir pour un autre monde. Et la première manière dont j'apprenais sa mort, c'était par la presse, par une stupide dépêche, impersonnelle, glacée, et bourrée de fautes d'orthographe.

« Le mail officiel du Mossad n'est arrivé qu'à 7h le lendemain. Je n'ai même pas pu me rendre à la veillée, parce que j'avais été prévenue beaucoup trop tard. Et je l'ai beaucoup regretté, parce que, même s'il n'était pas un proche, il était mon directeur, l'emblème de l'agence à laquelle j'appartenais, celui qui me représentait, mes collègues et moi, et se chargeait de rendre notre travail le plus agréable possible.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi choqué par la mort de quelqu'un qu'on connaissait si peu, et pourtant, je me suis rendue compte que mine de rien, j'avais été touchée. Etrangement touchée, tout en y étant à la fois complètement imperméable.

« Les morts, même de personnes lointaines, nous rappellent que personne n'est à l'abri, surtout pour des officiers comme nous qui sommes en permanence exposés au danger, et risquons de voir nos ennemis s'en prendre à notre entourage. Mon ancien directeur était né la même année que mon père, et ça m'a fait pensé que ça aurait pu être lui, dans cette chambre d'hôtel à New York. Ca aurait pu être n'importe lesquelles des personnes que j'aime. Et c'est quand on commence à accepter cette idée, même si on ne la vivra jamais sans chagrin, qu'on devient immunisé contre la douleur. »

Lorsque l'Israélienne tourna finalement son visage vers celui compatissant de son coéquipier, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris devant le masque indéchiffrable qu'elle avait réussi à enfiler si vite et la voix assurée qu'elle avait réussi à garder tout le long de son récit.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules. Moi aussi, j'ai perdu un directeur. Une directrice, plus précisément, dont j'étais plutôt proche, alors je sais en partie ce que vous avez pu ressentir.

- Je ne pense pas, non, affirma-t-elle, en esquissant un sourire mystérieux, alors que ses yeux reprenaient des reflets électriques. Nous autres kidonim ne ressentons et ne réagissons pas vraiment comme les autres…

- Vous avez pleuré ? suggéra-t-il sur un ton moqueur, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se décidait à ouvrir sa portière.

- Je n'ai pas pleuré alors que j'ai vu beaucoup de gens que j'aimais profondément souffrir ou tomber, vous pensez bien que pour un directeur vu seulement de loin, je n'ai pas pu décemment verser des torrents de larmes, asséna-t-elle, sarcastique et surtout désireuse de minimiser aussitôt la sensibilité qu'elle avait pu montrer, tout en avançant de quelques pas vers la maison tandis que l'agent très spécial du NCIS descendait à son tour de voiture et la suivait de près. D'autant que je ne suis vraiment pas ce genre de filles.

- Et quel genre de fille êtes-vous, dans ce cas, Liat ? » répliqua-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, en se glissant devant la jeune femme qui se retrouva forcée de s'immobiliser devant le portail des Bowen, et de lui faire face.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, ce que Tony interpréta comme un signe de malaise. Il sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui se retrouvait dans la position de l'agent perturbé par la question et gêné par le regard insistant de son interlocuteur.

Sa béatitude disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle planta son regard sarcastique dans le sien, et lâcha, un sourire en coin :

« Une fille dont le coéquipier a la braguette ouverte... »

L'Italien déglutit, avant de remédier au problème aussi discrètement que possible, et de se précipiter pour rejoindre l'Israélienne hilare qui déjà frappait à la porte de Faith Bowen.

Alors qu'ils entendaient la femme du défunt leur crier qu'elle arrivait dans un instant, Liat reprit soudainement son sérieux, et lâcha :

« Au fait, je sais que ça n'a rien à voir, mais savez-vous où est allée Ziva après son départ ? J'ai essayé de la joindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. On m'a dit qu'elle était partie prendre du repos à Miami, mais je sais qu'elle y est allée avec quelqu'un, et je ne me souviens plus du nom de cet homme… C'est bien un homme ?

- Euh, oui, c'est un homme... commenta-t-il, pris au dépourvu par la question. Elle y est allée avec un dénommé Ray Cruz. Ils sont ensemble depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant.

- Et il travaille pour... commença-t-elle, l'air de chercher un nom. Le FBI ? Non, ce n'est pas ça... La DIA, les renseignements de l'armée ?

- La CIA, la corrigea-t-il, comme hypnotisé par les étranges reflets électriques des deux émeraudes qui servaient d'yeux à la jeune femme. Il travaille à la CIA. C'est pour ça que je l'ai surnommé CIRay. »

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à s'en vouloir. Il venait de révéler à la fois une partie de la vie privée de Ziva à un assassin dont son amie n'avait peut être pas envie d'entendre parler, et une information supposée rester classée secret-défense puisqu'elle concernait l'identité d'un membre des services secrets américains.

Mais il considéra rapidement qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de mal à la sécurité nationale étant donné les compétences peu exceptionnelles qu'il prêtait à l'insupportable CIRay, et que tôt ou tard, l'officier du Mossad aurait réussi à récupérer ces informations sans son aide. Probablement d'ailleurs via ses mystérieux informateurs, sur lesquels il se chargerait d'enquêter dès la seconde où il rentrerait au NCIS et aurait un moment seul à seul avec McGee.

« CIRay ? répéta-t-elle en esquissant un sourire indéchiffrable, et le tirant de ses pensées.. Le jeu de mots est bon, j'aime beaucoup.

- Vous trouvez ? » s'exclama-t-il, ravi que son talent soit enfin reconnu.

Alors que l'officier du Mossad s'apprêtait à reconnaître une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait effectivement apprécié le mot-valise, le visage fatigué et encore rougi par les larmes de Faith Bowen apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Oh, bonjour... agent DiNozzo, et... officier Tuvia.

- Madame Bowen, nous aurions quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser, expliqua Tony. Est-ce que nous pouvons rentrer ?

- C'est-à-dire que je dois aller travailler, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire mon deuil...

- Votre supérieur comprendra sûrement si nous l'appelons, répliqua Liat avec détachement. Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de vous pour faire avancer cette enquête. Il s'agit tout de même de votre mari... »

L'agent du NCIS lui jeta aussitôt un regard noir. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'une veuve forcée d'aller travailler pour espérer pouvoir garder son pavillon en plein cœur de la ville n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution pour l'inciter à parler...

Pourtant, la carte culpabilité fut d'une rare efficacité.

« Bien... bien sûr, vous avez raison, se mit-elle aussitôt à bredouiller. En... entrez, je vous en prie. »

L'officier du Mossad jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à son coéquipier, qui leva les yeux au ciel, et elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois rentrée, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte un instant et reporta son attention sur Tony qui, déjà absorbé par les civilités d'usage et les premières questions qu'il commençait à poser à la veuve, n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se tenait à l'écart.

Sortant discrètement son smartphone de la poche de sa veste en cuir, elle tapota à toute allure un message sur le clavier et l'envoya, avant de se ranger aux côtés de son nouveau coéquipier du NCIS sur le canapé des Bowen pour se concentrer sur l'enquête en cours.

.

Au même instant, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Eli David afficha une moue agacée en découvrant le message non lu dont son portable l'avait averti d'une vibration.

« Hadar ! cria-t-il, tandis que son garde du corps poussait la porte du bureau pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Je veux un rapport complet sur un agent de la CIA appelé Ray Cruz, et stationné à Miami. Et quand je dis complet, je veux savoir à quel âge il a prononcé son premier mot, et le mot en question, je veux chacun de ses relevés de notes jusqu'à la fin de son cycle universitaire, et je veux connaître la nature de chacune des opérations qu'il a pu mener dès la seconde où il a posé le pied à la CIA. Et je le veux pour dans cinq heures.

- Mais, directeur, je peux savoir au moins pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il, déconcerté par la froideur dont son patron avait fait preuve. Cela nous aidera à centrer nos recherches…

- Non, asséna-t-il. Et tu me mets le directeur de l'unité Kidon sur le coup. Même s'il est en mission, il est bien capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois.

- Je l'appelle immédiatement pour le prévenir, directeur. » affirma Hadar, résolu à l'idée de n'avoir aucune information supplémentaire concernant les raisons de sa mission.

Eli David acquiesça vaguement tandis que son homme de confiance quittait la pièce, et chaussa à nouveau ses lunettes pour relire le SMS. Incapable de retenir un sourire, il leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le téléphone, sur l'écran duquel s'affichait toujours le message.

**De : Liat Tuvia**

**A : Directeur Eli David**

_Votre fille se trouve actuellement à Miami, en la charmante compagnie de l'agent de la CIA Ray Cruz avec qui elle entretient une liaison depuis maintenant cinq mois selon les dires de l'agent spécial DiNozzo. Je serais vous, j'enquêterais pour deux raisons :_

_1. C'est votre fille_

_2. S'il sort avec elle, c'est peut être davantage pour les informations qu'elle peut lui donner en tant qu'ancien agent opérationnel du Mossad que pour le charmant caractère qu'elle a hérité de vous._

_Maintenant que je couvre vos arrières même sur le plan familial et que mon partenaire va s'enterrer avec des tresses sur la tête dans une communauté haredim où il est privé d'iPhone, je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on reparle sérieusement de cette prime de Pessah._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Liat Tuvia_

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue à l'aéroport international de Miami ! Il fait aujourd'hui 26°, et pour les vols en provenance de Paris, notre service de taxis vous propose un véhicule à moitié prix !<p>

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, répliqua Ziva David à l'intention de la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui l'avait abordée pour faire de la publicité à la compagnie qui l'employait, et arborait désormais une mine dépitée après ce nouvel échec. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Quelqu'un dans les bras duquel elle allait pouvoir passer d'excellents jours de repos, peut être même les meilleurs. Elle n'avait pas su s'octroyer de vacances depuis une éternité, et après tous les problèmes et les conflits qui l'avaient assaillie au cours des derniers jours, notamment sa démission, l'affrontement avec son père et sa rencontre avec Malachi qui n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans une plaie encore à vif.

Sans parler de la présence de Liat Tuvia à Washington DC. Cette fille au cœur de pierre, capable de tout sauf d'émotions humaines, cette tueuse implacable formée dans l'une des écoles les plus brutales du Maghreb et du Machrek, qu'elle aurait trouvée beaucoup plus à sa place à torturer des Talibans en Afghanistan, ou à tuer d'une balle en pleine tête des membres d'AQMI au Nigéria qu'à enquêter proprement sur le territoire américain.

Et pire que ses techniques particulièrement contestables, la petite blonde empiétait sur _son_ territoire. Le NCIS était_ son _agence, l'équipe de Gibbs _sa _famille. Elle ne faisait plus partie du Mossad, elle n'avait pas à être remplacée, à moins que son père ne fasse bien sûr preuve d'insistance auprès de son grand ami le directeur Vance...

A nouveau, le directeur David avait visiblement tenté de s'immiscer dans sa vie, peut être même de faire en sorte que Liat prenne sa place à Washington, pour que, une fois qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'elle n'avait plus la sienne au NCIS et dans le cœur de ses amis, elle revienne implorer le pardon paternel, qu'il lui accorderait peut être au bout d'autres mises à l'épreuve dignes de l'opération Damoclès, dont elle ne sortirait probablement pas vivante.

Puisque la voir morte était visiblement le souhait de son père.

« Tu sais bien que tu abuses complètement, Ziva, arrête ça immédiatement ! » lui souffla une petite voix dans son cerveau, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, en quête de la sortie numérotée 7 où Ray l'attendait selon le dernier texto qu'elle avait reçu de lui.

Elle retint un soupir, forcée d'admettre qu'elle exagérait peut être un peu la situation. Mais l'idée que Liat se trouve en ce moment sur le même sol qu'elle, aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, lui déchirait le cœur, même si l'apogée de son sentiment de trahison avait dû être atteinte lorsque Tony avait parlé de « remplaçante », et tenté de défendre l'Israélienne aux yeux verts.

Elle avait senti son estomac se serrer lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom « Liat ». Elle avait perçu la fascination dans sa voix, et avait aussitôt commencé à spéculer sur leur possible liaison.

Elle connaissait son ancienne collègue celle-ci avait une fâcheuse tendance à accélérer les choses plus que de raison, et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait entrepris de tourner autour de l'agent très spécial dès la seconde où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et Tony, qui restait malgré tout un homme à femmes, n'avait bien sûr pas dû pouvoir refuser les avances d'une jolie fille.

Alors qu'elle voyait la sortie 7 s'afficher finalement à l'horizon, elle ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image répugnante qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Peut être qu'au moment même où elle avait appelé la veille, Liat se trouvait déjà dans l'appartement de son coéquipier. Peut être son coup de fil avait-il interrompu un moment intime entre eux, et peut être Tony avait-il simplement fait semblant de l'écouter parler de ses problèmes, désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite d'elle pour rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête dans un endroit plus confortable et à la lumière plus tamisée.

« Ziva, sérieusement ? lui glissa la même petite voix que quelques minutes auparavant. Tony n'est pas ce genre de mec, tu le connais ! Il a changé, depuis votre rencontre. Et puis, quand bien même il aurait entamé un petit rapprochement avec cette fille, ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas comme s'il te trompait. »

Non, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était jalouse de la liaison potentielle entre Tony et Liat, mais plutôt agacée du fait qu'elle la remplace en tant que coéquipière de l'Italien. Parce que pour être jalouse, il lui fallait être amoureuse. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse de Tony. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Elle était amoureuse de Ray, l'homme qu'elle rejoignait justement. Ca, c'était logique et intelligent.

Pas d'être amoureuse de Tony. Ca, c'était irrationnel et stupide. Et faux. Et complètement imaginaire. Et elle n'était pas du tout jalouse lorsqu'elle visualisait l'image mentale de Liat fourrageant dans les cheveux de l'agent du NCIS tout en l'embrassant sauvagement et en lui arrachant sa chemise pour révéler un corps aux muscles divinement tracés et à la peau probablement douce et chaude...

« 911, urgence, veuillez dézoomer immédiatement, faire cesser ce gros plan sur le torse nu de votre partenaire, et faire disparaître au plus vite cette séquence de votre mémoire. Votre bon sens et votre petit ami vous remercient d'avance ! » lui lança l'éternelle petite voix, mais cette fois sur un ton autrement plus sarcastique.

Elle poussa un discret soupir en ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur l'image de Ray pour faire disparaître celle de Tony. Elle n'était pas, elle n'était plus une croqueuse d'hommes, elle laissait le rôle de briseuse de cœur à Liat.

Mais si elle avait pu aller tromper et blesser des hommes en Corée du Nord, Ziva était forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne s'en serait pas portée plus mal.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir l'arcade qui signait son entrée à Miami et ses retrouvailles avec Ray, elle se força à penser à des choses positives, en particulier aux quatre jours merveilleux qu'elle avait prévu de passer avec l'agent de la CIA, et à oublier tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait à la présence d'un officier du Mossad blond à la taille mannequin auprès de ses coéquipiers et plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre eux.

Oui, comme le lui avait ordonné la petite voix quelques minutes auparavant, cette image devait être bannie à jamais de son esprit.

En arborant un léger sourire, se décontractant progressivement sous l'effet de la chaleur de Floride, elle prit la sortie sept, et chercha aussitôt des yeux son petit ami, qu'elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir.

« Ziva ! cria-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

- Ray ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, bousculant au passage deux malheureuses personnes qui semblaient toujours chercher celui ou celle supposé(e) les accueillir. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

- Moi aussi, ma belle, commenta-t-il, avant de l'embrasser doucement et de saisir sa valise. Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- A part que j'ai passé la nuit dans l'avion, ça va à peu près, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'afficher une mine enthousiaste, malgré la fatigue et les souvenirs de sa confrontation avec son ancien directeur. Je te raconterai le reste plus tard, pour le moment, j'ai besoin de dormir…

- Ca se voit, tu as une petite mine, reconnut-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la conduire vers le parking. Allez, viens, on va rentrer à l'hôtel, que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se laissant porter par son compagnon. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais...

- Toi aussi. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'il appelait l'ascenseur supposé les conduire au parking.

Ils terminèrent le trajet jusqu'à la berline en silence, Ziva luttant désespérément contre le sommeil, et Ray peu désireux de la fatiguer plus encore qu'elle ne l'était en conversant.

« Chérie, tu me laisses une petite seconde ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège passager et commençait déjà à somnoler, et qu'il chargeait la valise dans le coffre. Il faut que je passe un coup de fil... »

Elle acquiesça vaguement, avant de piquer du nez et se laisser aller à un sommeil léger, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la portière.

Après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'elle était bien installée, Ray s'éloigna de quelques pas, son portable à la main, et, après un instant d'hésitation, choisit le message texte. L'Israélienne avait beau être partiellement endormie, son ouïe avait été suffisamment entraînée pour qu'elle puisse potentiellement être réveillée par sa conversation.

Montant finalement dans la voiture et prenant le volant, il relut rapidement le texto qu'il venait d'écrire et l'envoya, après avoir jeté un regard à la fois coupable et satisfait en direction de la jeune femme tranquillement endormie à côté de lui.

Maintenant que son patron avait reçu son message, il ne pouvait reculer.

Il allait devoir mener sa mission jusqu'au bout, quelles que puissent en être les conséquences sur sa vie amoureuse.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :) J'attends comme toujours vos reviews !<p>

[Pour mes collègues, ci-dessous une petite pensée pour notre directeur :]

* * *

><p><em>En hommage à notre Richie, notre directeur (plus ou moins) bien-aimé qui va, malgré toutes les controverses, nous manquer à tous, aussi bien pour ses photos de profil délirantes que pour ses vidéos d'opéras postées sur YouTube le dimanche qui nous donnaient une excuse pour ne pas travailler.<em>

_Un marsupilami ne meurt jamais. Il dort. Bonne nuit, monsieur Descoings._


	9. Do you remember

Salut tout le monde !

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, je les adore ! Pour vous remercier, un trèèès long chapitre (c'est devenu une habitude, maintenant, je ne vous surprends plus), en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Comme je poste à une heure particulièrement tardive, je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser, et me contenter de vous souhaiter un traditionnel "bonne lecture" !

* * *

><p><span>Rachel.c<span> : j'aime ta définition de "synthétique" x) Et merci petit zombie agricole de ne pas me spoiler, sinon, tu aurais fini noyé dans ta piscine (et na ! ;)

furieuse : Richie, directeur du Mossad... Ca classe, quand même ^^ Et je vais te laisser pronostiquer encore un peu sur CIRay, même si tu as un indice (discret) dans ce chapitre !

Skye Marcus : merci pour cet oeuf ! Et je t'en offre un aussi en échange, il y a un passage qui t'est dédié, je te laisse deviner lequel !

PBG : je ne peux répondre qu'à deux questions : Tony porte un costume noir italien avec un manteau en laine noir (il fait froid à DC en mars ^^), et oui, tu es autorisée à avoir la suite !

miniziva : bien sûr que Ziva est irremplaçable, ne serait-ce que pour sa petite voix intérieure ! ^^ Euh... Voltaire, pas encore, j'en suis encore trèèès loin, mais merci ;)

Gwenetsi : ne t'en fais pas, même les reviews courtes sont appréciées ! Et le Tiva prend le pouvoir ce chapitre !

analaura : merci pour avoir mis mon histoire dans tes alertes ! J'en profite pour te demander une petite review :)

* * *

><p>« Salut Abby, je ne te dérange pas ? lança Timothy McGee en glissant sa tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte en verre du laboratoire.<p>

- Non, jamais tu ne me déranges, McGee ! répliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Encore moins quand j'allais justement t'appeler parce que j'avais du nouveau ! Tu voulais simplement me tenir compagnie, ou tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- En fait, j'avais besoin de quelque chose, reconnut-il en la rejoignant. Je...

- Je me disais bien que tu ne venais rien que pour me voir, le coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur. Tu sais, l'époque où tu venais rien que pour me voir, de manière désintéressée, pour voir comment ça se passait au labo, ça me manque, McGee ! Il faut absolument qu'on refasse des activités ensemble, tu te souviens quand on avait passé le week end à construire une maison pour l'association _un toit pour l'Humanité_ ? C'était vraiment sympa et...

- Abs, l'interrompit gentiment le jeune agent en posant sa main sur son épaule. Un marine mort a besoin de moi pour savoir qui l'a tué. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour découvrir ça.

- Oh, excuse-moi, se reprit-elle en retrouvant sa concentration. Tu voulais ? »

Tim esquissa un sourire. Son amie ne changerait jamais.

« Je voulais la liste des gens à qui pouvait potentiellement appartenir l'empreinte partielle retrouvée sur le bout de fenêtre. Ca me permettrait de la croiser avec celle des gens de la mosquée, d'étudier leurs relevés de compte individuels, et peut être réussir à en trouver un ayant reçu des versements suspects ces derniers jours.

- Je te fais ça tout de suite, McGee ! affirma-t-elle en appuyant sur quelques touches de son clavier d'ordinateur. Et c'est... fait ! Mais ça ne va pas t'aider beaucoup, l'empreinte était vraiment très partielle, et la liste est très, très longue !

- T'en fais pas, ça m'aidera quand même ! la rassura-t-il. Et toi, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ouiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci de m'y faire penser, j'ai failli oublier à cause de toi ! Alors, j'ai suivi les conseils de la nouvelle, et j'ai fait des recherches sur le Coran qu'elle m'a rapporté ! Viens voir avec moi ! »

L'informaticien suivit aussitôt la gothique dans la pièce voisine, où le livre avait été installé comme s'il avait été un invité de marque, recouvert par une cloche protectrice, et posé sur une planche immaculée.

« Elle avait raison de s'intéresser à ce Coran, reprit la jeune femme en pointant l'ouvrage du doigt. Il est extrêmement ancien, et notre lieutenant est loin d'être le premier auquel il a appartenu ! Regarde la reliure en cuir. Elle est couverte de traces d'usure, c'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai fait des recherches, et grâce à un prélèvement, j'ai découvert qu'il avait près de 150 ans ! J'ai appris qu'il venait d'Irak, enfin, de l'Empire ottoman, à l'époque, et qu'il aurait ensuite été transmis de mains en mains, jusqu'à visiblement celles d'Alan Bowen.

- T'es géniale, Abs ! s'exclama son ami. Mais à quoi ça peut nous servir de savoir ça ?

- Eh bien, sache que cette petite merveille est si ancienne qu'elle est considérée comme une oeuvre d'art, et que sa possession doit être tracée par les organismes culturels des différents pays. Le dernier propriétaire en date avant notre marine était un imam de Badgad, celui qui a réalisé la conversion du lieutenant Bowen. Tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment, reconnut-il, déconcerté.

- Eh bien, sache que cet imam chiite a été retrouvé assassiné, expliqua-t-elle tandis que les yeux du jeune agent s'écarquillaient. Avec comme signature sur son corps''el Haqq'', et selon les autorités locales, une petite note disant dans les grandes lignes que donner une telle merveille à un infidèle méritait la vengeance d'Allah...

-... ce qui nous donne un mobile pour le meurtre de Bowen, conclut-il. Il n'a pas été choisi au hasard, il a été ciblé par la cellule terroriste, qui a donc dû remonter sa trace depuis Bagdad et s'infiltrer récemment dans la mosquée...

- Exactement ! lança-t-elle. Tu n'as plus qu'à te renseigner pour savoir qui sont les derniers arrivés dans la mosquée, et tu auras une liste beaucoup plus restreinte que la mienne des coupables potentiels !

- Tu es la meilleure, Abs ! répondit-il en se précipitant vers la porte pour regagner l'ascenseur. Et ça mérite largement qu'on aille construire une maison ensemble un de ces jours !

- Mais j'y compte bien, Timothy McGee ! » cria-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son ami disparaissait, ravi d'avoir enfin une piste potentiellement concluante à explorer.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la chambre d'hôtel galamment tenue par Ray, Ziva David sentit sa mâchoire de décrocher.<p>

De toute sa vie, elle doutait d'avoir pu accéder à une suite aussi luxueuse que celle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Juste devant elle se trouvait un immense lit-double, et à deux pas de celui-ci, une porte-fenêtre s'ouvrant sur une magnifique terrasse donnant sur l'océan. Juste à sa gauche, une immense salle de bain au carrelage beige mat avec une baignoire balnéo qui venait de déclencher en elle des rêves de bains moussants extraordinaires.

Se tournant lentement, elle constata en voyant l'immense couloir donnant accès à un salon spacieux dans lequel trônait un home-cinéma et deux bureaux, et aux chaises en cuir lui donnant envie de défaillir tant elles semblaient confortables comparées à celles sur lesquelles elle était forcée de s'asseoir au NCIS, que son compagnon n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

« Ray, c'est... lâcha-t-elle, incapable de terminer sa phrase, en admiration totale, tandis que l'employé de l'hôtel déposait discrètement la valise de la jeune femme dans le couloir et recevait un pourboire en or des mains de l'agent de la CIA.

- Sympa ? suggéra son petit ami en souriant, et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, pendant qu'elle s'efforçait de se remettre de ce choc visuel, d'autant plus dur à encaisser qu'elle était épuisée et avait le sentiment de délirer sous le coup de la fatigue.

- Ah, ça, oui, plutôt... commenta-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit d'un confort absolu, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et avec vue sur la mer... C'est merveilleux, tu as payé cette suite de ta poche rien que pour notre petit week-end en amoureux ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, répondit-il, éludant soigneusement le fait que la chambre était entièrement aux frais de la CIA, et que la seule chose qu'il avait eu à payer était l'accès illimité à toutes les chaînes de télévision possibles et imaginables afin de regarder un match de baseball la veille. Et puis, on ne passe pas assez de week-ends ensemble pour que je puisse être radin.

- Tu es absolument génial ! affirma-t-elle en l'embrassant, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le matelas. Je crois que je ne vais pas résister à l'envie de piquer un somme, ce lit m'appelle...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dormir un peu au bord de la piscine, sous un parasol, dans les bras de ton petit ami adoré ? suggéra-t-il innocemment alors que les yeux de l'ancien officier du Mossad se mettaient à briller, charmé par l'idée.

- Je dis qu'en plus d'avoir bon goût concernant les chambres d'hôtel, tu as aussi bon goût en ce qui concerne les manières de faire la sieste ! commenta-t-elle, avant de se lever avec enthousiasme malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules et se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle de bain, sa valise derrière elle. J'arrive, je vais chercher un maillot pour descendre. »

Elle l'entendit répondre un vague « je t'attends » alors qu'elle refermait la porte à clé derrière elle, et commençait à déballer ses affaires. Par les 30° qui brûlaient à l'extérieur, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de mettre un maillot de bain si elle songeait à s'éloigner de l'air conditionné de la suite royale dans laquelle, elle en était persuadée, elle allait passer un séjour extraordinaire.

Retirant rapidement son perfecto en cuir et son débardeur gris, elle se fixa soudain dans le miroir et se statufia.

Elle avait oublié un détail. Un énorme détail qui avait toute son importance.

Lorsqu'elle allait nager, à Washington, c'était seule dans la piscine privative dévolue au NCIS et louable à loisir par les agents afin de ne pas avoir à supporter un bassin encombré par des civils. Lorsqu'elle essayait des sous-vêtements, elle était seule dans la cabine. Lorsqu'elle se déshabillait, le soir, chez elle, elle était seule. Lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche, elle était seule.

Mais là, lorsqu'elle mettrait le bikini jaune qu'elle avait glissé à toute vitesse dans sa valise sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, elle ne serait plus seule. Elle aurait tous les regards des clients de l'hôtel, et surtout celui de Ray, braqués sur elle comme si elle avait été éclairée par un projecteur.

Et celles qui allait jouer le rôle du faisceau lumineux étaient les monstrueuses cicatrices qui barraient son dos et son ventre, sans parler de l'état désastreux de ses jambes qu'elle préférait ignorer pour le moment, déjà accaparée par la recherche de solutions pour masquer ces traces atroces qui courraient partout sur le haut de son corps.

Par moments, il lui arrivait d'oublier complètement les séquelles qu'elle avait ramenées de son été en Somalie. Comme au moment où elle avait empaqueté ce maillot minuscule qui laisserait voir les vestiges de ses blessures.

Elle poussa un soupir, hésitante, en se contemplant dans la glace. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait que Ray voit ses blessures de guerre. Pour le moment, elle avait réussi à limiter la casse, portant des collants sous ses robes, tartinant ses jambes de fond de teint et d'auto-bronzant, prétendant préférer faire l'amour dans le noir complet et évitant autant que possible les questions gênantes à ce propos.

Seulement, tous ces artifices ne pourraient durer éternellement.

Elle s'était remise à penser à la chirurgie réparatrice que Ducky lui avait immédiatement suggérée lorsqu'elle lui avait montré ses cicatrices quelques mois auparavant, mais il lui avait bien précisé qu'il lui faudrait attendre de 6 mois à 2 ans, afin de s'assurer que les marques se stabilisent bien et que l'intervention ne fasse pas empirer la situation.

A l'époque, elle s'était de toute façon refusée à ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette possibilité. Elle croyait avoir besoin d'avoir chaque jour sous les yeux la punition qui lui avait été infligée, comme un juste retour de bâton pour les hommes et les femmes, même parfois les enfants, qu'elle avait froidement exécutés, les interrogatoires violents qu'elle avait menés sans pitié, les trahisons qu'elle avait commises pour son agence et pour son père.

Elle s'était sentie coupable. Coupable d'avoir été bourreau. Coupable d'avoir été victime, aussi.

Mais maintenant, elle se lassait de s'en vouloir. Elle n'était pas sûre que quiconque _méritait_ d'être balafré, et, à mesure que ses plaies se refermaient, elle ressentait un désir croissant de vivre _comme avant_, en faisant table rase du passé, de ce qu'elle avait pu faire et de ce qu'elle avait pu souffrir.

_Désir qui ne pourrait jamais être satisfait_, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux, luttant contre les larmes et l'image de sa peau encore marquée au fer rouge des tortures somaliennes.

Elle se sentait si mal en imaginant la réaction de Ray.

De la _pitié_, il allait ressentir de la _pitié_.

La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, à elle, la combattante, la guerrière, qui n'avait pas lâché prise une seule seconde, et s'était toujours efforcée de garder la tête haute chaque fois qu'on avait voulu la lui faire baisser.

Reniflant silencieusement, elle releva le menton, décidée à affronter son reflet dans la glace. Alors qu'elle observait chaque partie de sa peau déformée, brûlée, abîmée, et passait son doigt sur la cicatrice qui barrait le haut de son dos, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, transporté par la fatigue, et par l'afflux de souvenirs que ce geste avait provoqué.

.

**22 novembre 2011, Paris**

Hideux. Effrayant. Répugnant.

Les trois adjectifs qui lui venaient immédiatement à l'esprit en contemplant les plaies encore tout juste cicatrisées qui couvraient son dos et ses jambes.

Se regarder dans une glace en sous-vêtements était devenu un vrai calvaire, qu'elle supportait quotidiennement depuis quatre mois, deux semaines et six jours. Elle en était même arrivée à retirer le miroir mural dans la salle de bain de son appartement, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas refixé.

Et maintenant qu'elle voyait à nouveau le corps meurtri qu'elle avait tenté de fuir à Washington, elle n'en était que plus désespérée. Alors qu'elle se sentait finalement prête à laisser le passé derrière elle, y compris ce qu'on avait pu lui faire en Somalie pour recommencer à chercher quelqu'un avec qui construire une relation, et pourquoi pas l'homme de sa vie, ces cicatrices rougeâtres et en volume semblaient bien décidées à l'en empêcher.

Lorsque ce n'était pas son mental et ses traumatismes qui l'arrêtaient, c'était son physique et ses blessures.

Incapable de décoller son regard de son reflet dans la glace, elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, s'efforçant de chasser les souvenirs violents qui obscurcissaient ses pensées. Elle avait jusque là réussi à se convaincre que tout ne pourrait désormais qu'aller pour le mieux, mais les réminiscences de son cauchemar estival arrivaient encore par moment à miner son moral.

Fermant de toutes ses forces les yeux pour vider son esprit de toute pensée négative comme Ducky le lui avait conseillé chaque fois qu'elle se sentait dépassée par les souvenirs du camp de Saleem Ulman, elle n'entendit pas les quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain, ni celle-ci s'ouvrir tranquillement.

Ce qu'elle perçut en revanche, et la fit effectuer un tour de 180° sur elle-même, avant de la laisser figée sur place, incapable de saisir une serviette ou n'importe quoi susceptible de cacher son corps, fut la voix atrocement gênée de Tony DiNozzo lâchant :

« Oh, Ziva, désolé, j'ai frappé, je pensais que... Que c'était libre... Attends une minute, tu as quoi sur le ventre ? »

Reprenant soudain ses esprits en entendant la question, elle se saisit de l'objet le plus proche, à savoir la toile du rideau de douche, pour se draper dedans et cacher la cicatrice qui parcourait son ventre en forme de virgule.

Plus exactement en forme و, le U de l'alphabet arabe, et la première lettre du nom de famille de Saleem.

« C'est rien, c'est dans l'avion, une marque parce que je suis restée longtemps dans la même position, tu peux partir, maintenant ? commenta-t-elle à toute vitesse, en s'efforçant de contrôler ses joues qu'elle sentait rougir. J'aimerais m'habiller !

- Ziva, c'est pas une marque d'avion quand il y a des restes de point de suture et une boursouflure pareille ! rétorqua son ami, visiblement préoccupé pour pouvoir oser la moindre blague douteuse sur le fait qu'elle se trouve sous ses yeux en petite tenue. Montre-moi !

- C'est hors de question ! siffla-t-elle, agressive, faisant esquisser un mouvement de recul à l'agent du NCIS surpris de sa véhémence. C'est rien, OK ? Laisse-moi me rhabiller, c'est déjà assez pénible de devoir partager une toute petite chambre d'hôtel avec toi, alors tu n'es pas obligé de t'installer dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis ! »

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, honteuse de l'avoir agressé de la sorte, alors qu'il la fixait, interdit. Il sentait son malaise et sa douleur, mais ne savait comment s'y prendre devant tant de colère et de souffrance.

« Ziva, s'il-te-plaît... » lâcha-t-il doucement en s'approchant lentement d'elle, main tendue, prêt à la poser sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna et se recula, à la simple idée du contact.

« Tony, laisse-moi. S'il-te-plaît. »

La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée sur la dernière partie de sa phrase, alors qu'elle se retenait avec difficulté de pleurer. Elle était fatiguée, douloureuse, et honteuse de ses blessures, qu'elle peinait à cacher derrière son rideau de douche. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de repousser son coéquipier.

Elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de le repousser.

Avec lenteur, il fit à nouveau un pas dans sa direction, et la contourna alors qu'elle restait immobile, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat humides et rivés sur le carrelage.

« Ziva, ton dos... » murmura-t-il dans son cou, stupéfait, alors qu'il découvrait le W qui semblait gravé sur sa peau, encore inflammatoire et gonflé.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux fermés, attendant visiblement un verdict qu'elle jugea trop long à venir s'abattre.

« Tu peux le dire, Tony, commenta-t-elle, cynique, en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes de couler. C'est hideux, et tu n'as qu'une envie, partir de là tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas me vexer si tu le fais, je sais que c'est repoussant. Alors laisse-moi me rhabiller. »

Un long blanc succéda à ses paroles, tandis qu'elle guettait un mouvement de la part de son ami, un bruit de pas, un claquement de porte, peut être. Elle le savait, elle souffrirait plus que de raison s'il préférait fuir la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de le retenir. Et c'eût été injuste de lui demander de rester alors qu'il était son coéquipier, et n'avait finalement même pas à la voir en lingerie.

Pourtant, contrairement à toute attente, ce ne fut pas un son qu'elle perçut, mais une caresse sur le س de son dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le doigt de l'Italien glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir frôler sa nuque, alors qu'il chuchotait doucement :

« Tu es toujours magnifique, Ziva... »

Rapidement, son doigt fut remplacé par ses lèvres qui se posèrent doucement dans son cou, tandis que, emportée par l'envie de prolonger cet instant de pur délice, elle passait son bras autour de la nuque de l'agent très spécial.

Celui-ci continua à l'embrasser, et remonta jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de bonheur en le sentant mordiller le lobe de son oreille, trouvant le geste étrangement naturel et se laissant griser par la chaleur de son torse contre sa peau nue.

Alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et la faisait pivoter, avant de plonger son regard noisette dans ses yeux, prêt à l'embrasser comme elle en rêvait depuis une éternité, elle s'écarta brusquement de lui.

Règle n°12, atroces souvenirs de Somalie, fatigue extrême, peur de l'engagement, peur des conséquences, peur du lendemain... Tous ces éléments étaient passés sous ses yeux comme un éclair pendant le court instant de lucidité qui avait précédé le moment où leurs lèvres allaient enfin s'unir.

Sans parler du fait qu'il était Tony. Tony, quoi. Ce bon vieux Tony. Son copain Tony. Son coéquipier Tony. Pas son amant Tony ou son petit ami Tony.

Reprenant progressivement ses esprits, elle attrapa la première serviette venue et l'enroula autour de son buste, avant de se retourner rapidement et quitter la pièce courant, alors qu'elle entendait l'Italien lancer :

« Eh, Ziva, attends ! Ziva ! Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Attends...

- C'est bon, Tony, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés détachés et plantait son regard perdu dans le sien. Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas la peine... Prends la salle de bain, je vais aller dormir sur le canapé.

- Hors de question ! protesta-t-il aussitôt. Ton dos a suffisamment souffert comme ça, tu prends le lit, et je prends le canapé !

- Ne te sens pas obligé de te sacrifier pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc pour me sauver la vie ! répliqua-t-elle, réalisant à quel point sa phrase avait sonné faux alors qu'elle la lançait au visage de celui qui avait vécu l'enfer pour venir la sauver au fin fond du désert.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution de régler ça sans que personne ne soit lésé, en tant qu'individus consentants de plus de 18 ans... ironisa-t-il, ayant la décence de ne pas relever, et préférant cacher les sentiments qu'il avait pu momentanément laisser aller derrière son masque de clown.

- T'es pas drôle, Tony... grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en baissant les yeux, sur la défensive à l'idée même de plaisanter sur ce sujet.

- C'est bon, Ziva, je plaisantais, soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, avant de constater, surpris, qu'elle avait reculé d'un pas, plus par réflexe que par volonté. Je te propose un truc : on fait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, parce que finalement, il ne s'est rien passé, et on dort tous les deux dans ce lit parce qu'on a besoin de repos et qu'on a une longue journée qui nous attend demain. Tu marches ?

- Je marche, commenta-t-elle en hochant frénétiquement la tête, trop ravie par le passage ''on fait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé'' et l'idée de dormir enfin dans un bon lit pour chercher à négocier plus longuement. Vas-y, prends la salle de bain, je vais me changer ici. »

Il acquiesça en lui jetant un coup d'oeil malgré tout préoccupé alors qu'elle se recroquevillait légèrement sur elle-même, et gagna rapidement la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva sa coéquipière roulée en boule sous les couvertures, les paupières encore grandes ouvertes malgré son état d'épuisement, et le regard voilé, probablement par une succession de réminiscences des deux mois passés dans le camp de Saleem Ulman.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en éteignant la lumière principale pour ne laisser allumée qu'une lampe de chevet, et en passant doucement ses bras autour de la jeune femme qu'il sentit frémir.

Alors qu'il murmurait un « chuuut... » rassurant, elle se détendit instantanément, et laissa ses paupières se clore progressivement. La seule image qui était restée ancrée dans sa mémoire avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans le sommeil était celle de Tony, qui n'avait pas détaché son regard protecteur d'elle, ni daigné fermer les yeux avant qu'elle ne se soit totalement endormie.

.

« Ziva ? Tout se passe bien, là-dedans ? Ca fait une éternité que tu es dans la salle de bain... »

L'Israélienne secoua la tête en entendant la voix de Ray, tirée de ses pensées, et attrapa aussitôt un sweat-shirt et un jogging informes, comme soudainement électrisée par l'idée de se faire prendre en train de rêver d'un autre alors que son petit ami se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'il la vit ressortir habillée de la sorte, l'agent de la CIA ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en lançant :

« Je suppose qu'on ne va plus à la piscine ?

- Désolée, Ray, mais je pense qu'un bon lit et de la clim' sera préférable vu mon état légèrement désastreux, expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, alors, commenta-t-il alors qu'elle se glissait sous les draps, et laissait échapper un bâillement las. Je vais à côté, j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer, en plus. »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle qui avait espéré qu'il lui propose de s'installer à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la regarder s'endormir, elle avait visiblement tout faux.

Mettant de côté sa déception, elle se força à fermer les yeux et à penser à des choses positives et relaxantes, comme une île paradisiaque sur le sable duquel elle serait allongée sous la chaleur tiède d'un soleil couchant.

Alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par le sommeil, elle fut persuadée d'avoir entendu un mot familier dans la bouche de Ray, un simple petit mot qu'elle savait qu'elle allait oublier au réveil, comme les nombreux rêves incluant probablement Tony qu'elle allait faire.

Un simple petit mot de 6 lettres qui, si elle n'avait pas été dans un état second, l'aurait fait bondir.

Un simple petit mot prononcé Mossad.

* * *

><p>« Madame Bowen, pensez-vous que votre mari aurait pu donner de l'argent à une association sans que vous soyez au courant ? s'enquit Tony, calepin en main, sous le regard désabusé de Liat qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il pourrait avoir à écrire quand bien même la réponse de la veuve, dont le maquillage ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand-chose alors qu'il était encore très tôt dans la matinée, aurait pu être intéressante voire utile.<p>

- La charité est un pilier de l'islam, vous savez, commenta-t-elle, alors que l'officier du Mossad, à qui elle n'apprenait rien, levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Alan était déjà d'un naturel généreux, alors, bien sûr, il aurait pu donner un petit quelque chose à une association. Mais vous savez, nous ne croulons pas non plus sous l'or...

- Eh bien, justement, entama l'agent du NCIS, hésitant. Les versements sont très élevés... 20.000 $ en un mois. »

Faith Bowen manqua de s'étrangler sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que Tony jetait un regard réprobateur à sa coéquipière qui venait de pousser un soupir blasé devant l'inutilité flagrante de cet interrogatoire.

« Mon... Mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois pas aperçu ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? A qui a-t-il donné tout cet argent ?

- On comptait sur vous pour nous le dire, en fait, commenta l'Israélienne, interrompue dans le ricanement désespéré qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer par le léger coup de coude qu'elle reçut de son partenaire.

- Non, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas... répéta l'épouse du défunt en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'en avez aucune idée, Madame Bowen ? Réfléchissez bien, vous avez le temps, précisa doucement l'Italien, lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Tenez, Liat, vous pouvez répondre à ça ? C'est McGee. »

Il observa du coin de l'oeil la jeune femme s'éloigner, le téléphone à la main, à la fois soulagé de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de son attitude vis-à-vis de Faith Bowen, et se sentant étrangement seul sans sa présence à ses côtés, état bien paradoxal étant donné qu'elle ne lui manquait pas pour sa douceur et sa diplomatie féminines dans l'interrogatoire qu'il essayait désespérément de mener.

« Portable de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, j'écoute, lança Liat, installée dans le couloir, à l'écart de la discussion qui venait de reprendre dans le salon, et en direction duquel elle jetait discrètement quelques regards pour tenter de saisir quelques bribes de la conversation et de ne pas perdre le fil.

- Liat, c'est vous ? s'enquit une voix hésitante et timide qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas encore très familière.

- Agent McGee ! s'exclama-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Oui, c'est moi, Tony est momentanément indisponible, vous avez quelque chose à lui dire ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-il, tentant de masquer la déception qu'il avait ressentie en l'entendant l'appeler 'agent McGee' par opposition à un 'Tony' beaucoup plus (voire trop) familier. Mais je suppose que je peux vous le dire...

- C'est le principe de ce que vous, Américains, appelez travailler en équipe, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-elle, sarcastique. Alors, allez-y, Tim, dites-moi tout ! »

Son interlocuteur avala sa salive. Un _Tim_ et un _dites-moi tout_ suaves et chantants avec une pointe d'accent à tomber à la renverse étaient une parfaite compensation pour le ''_agent McGee''_.

De son côté, la jeune femme savourait ce silence qu'elle savait permettre au cœur du jeune agent de ralentir sa course.

Si la culpabilité l'assaillit l'espace d'un instant pour le petit jeu de séduction gratuit qu'elle venait de mener, elle s'envola aussitôt lorsque l'informaticien commença à dérouler, avec un débit impressionnant entrecoupé de quelques bégaiements, la liste des informations relatives à l'enquête qu'il avait pu obtenir.

« Vous vous souvenez du Coran qui vous avait interpellée, eh bien, vous aviez parfaitement raison, on voit que vous êtes très observatrice, enfin-bref, Abby a fait des analyses complémentaires, elle a découvert que ce Coran avait 150 ans et datait de l'époque ottomane, et qu'il avait été tracé par les institutions culturelles mondiales, et qu'on pouvait donc remonter à un imam de Bagdad qui l'a donné à Alan Bowen quand il s'est converti, seulement cet imam a été assassiné, et selon les rapports de la police irakienne que j'ai réussi à obtenir grâce à mes accréditations, vous savez, un agent du NCIS a beaucoup d'accréditations, notamment celle du secret-défense, bref, j'ai su que cet imam avait été égorgé et que sur son dos avait été tracé le signe 'el Haqq', et l'autre signe, vous savez, l'espèce de globe, mais il n'est pas précisé dans le rapport ce qu'il pourrait signifier, et on n'en sait donc pas beaucoup plus, mais j'en ai déduit que le groupe des cavaliers du Prophète avaient dû remonter récemment jusqu'à Alan Bowen et donc que nos terroristes étaient sûrement des gens arrivés depuis peu dans la mosquée, et ça pourra peut être vous aider, Tony et vous, pour identifier celui qui a pu tuer notre marine.

- Reprenez votre souffle, Tim, je n'étais pas si pressée que ça, vous savez ! plaisanta-t-elle en l'entendant haleter de l'autre côté du combiné, essoufflé de n'avoir pas repris sa respiration au cours de sa longue tirade, et surtout en essayant de récapituler silencieusement tout ce qu'il avait pu lui expliquer. Et quand vous pourrez respirer à nouveau, je serais intéressée par le nom de cet imam, il est peut être connu dans la région.

- Tout... Tout à fait, je vous le donne, commenta-il simplement en se précipitant sur son ordinateur pour retrouver le nom de l'homme tué, et prêt à satisfaire la moindre exigence de la jeune femme. L'imam de Bagdad qui a été assassiné est un prédicateur chiite nommé Jafar Zarlile. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

A l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, l'Israélienne se félicita qu'aucun des agents du NCIS avec lesquels elle travaillait n'ait pu voir son expression totalement déconcertée et préoccupée.

Car s'il y avait bien un nom de prédicateur chiite irakien qu'elle connaissait, c'était celui de Jafar Zarlile. Ou plutôt de Jafar Revzani, qui avait cru que changer son nom de famille lui permettrait de _leur_ échapper.

Seulement, rien ne pouvait le protéger des tueurs redoutables auxquels il avait été forcé de faire face, et sûrement pas prendre une fausse identité.

Ainsi, _ils_ l'avaient choisi, lui, comme point de départ, et avaient instrumentalisé le groupe des cavaliers du Prophète depuis l'Irak... Un travail de collecte d'informations, de manipulation hors du commun, et une volonté d'affronter l'unité des combattants d'élite du Mossad qui dépassait très largement les limites du raisonnable…

Mais malgré la dimension passionnelle et personnelle qui semblait se dégager de cette attitude étonnante, elle était désormais certaine d'une chose : ceux qui devaient savoir depuis une éternité que l'imam se trouvait à Bagdad, sous ce faux nom, et avaient probablement eu des centaines d'occasion de se débarrasser de cet opposant gênant, n'avaient pas choisi cet instant précis pour frapper par hasard.

Ils avaient probablement pris le temps de vérifier qu'Alan Bowen, l'Américain que Zarlile/Revzani avait converti, était un marine, et que l'assassiner sur le sol américain forcerait le Mossad à envoyer l'unité Kidon de par sa liaison avec le NCIS.

Le timing jouait lui aussi un rôle capital dans le défi mortel qui avait été lancé aux siens.

Tout prenait soudain forme, les pièces du puzzle s'agençaient logiquement, et elle comprenait enfin avec quelle finesse ses ennemis avaient su jouer, utilisant le don de ce Coran à un « infidèle », un « faux converti », un marine américain qui avait combattu des Irakiens, des « frères », pour pousser le groupe extrémiste à commettre les assassinats, et éviter ainsi de se salir les mains, donc d'attirer trop l'attention des Américains.

Elle faisait face à des ennemis, ou peut être même des ennemies, d'une rare intelligence, et qui, pour le moment et malheureusement pour elle, dominaient le jeu.

Il lui fallait à tout prix reprendre la main et pour cela, il lui fallait savoir qui précisément parmi la puissante agence qui avait déclaré la guerre à la sienne voulait tester la capacité de son unité à se mesurer au Kidon israélien, tandis qu'un groupuscule sans importance accaparerait l'attention du FBI, de la CIA, du NCIS ou d'une quelconque agence américaine susceptible d'entrer dans le jeu.

Se reconcentrant soudain sur l'instant présent, et comprenant au léger raclement de gorge de son interlocuteur qu'il attendait une réponse, elle prit une grande inspiration, et lâcha avec un détachement savamment contrôlé et une tranquille assurance :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, Tim. Je ne peux pas vous aider, j'en suis navrée.

- Oh, mais non, non, ne vous en faites pas, vous nous avez déjà permis de prêter attention à ce Coran, et c'est énorme ! affirma McGee, trop distrait par la manière qu'avait l'officier du Mossad de prononcer le prénom 'Tim' pour pouvoir détecter le moindre signe de mensonge. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, pas vous qui devriez vous excuser.

- Mais c'est _moi_ qui vous remercie, Tim, répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire félin, on ne peut plus satisfaite de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui apprendre. Vous ''nous'' avez été d'une grande aide. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

- Pas tout à fait ! l'interrompit-il. J'ai recensé quelques noms, et j'ai trouvé une personne qui dispose d'un compte plutôt bien approvisionné et qui pourra peut être vous aider si vous l'interrogez. Il s'agit de Mélik Hamza.

- Mélik Hamza ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en se remémorant les conversations enregistrées à la chausserie qu'elle avait passé la nuit à écouter, et parmi lesquelles l'intervention d'un Mélik très intéressé par sa photo avait été un épisode marquant. Toda raba, agent McGee, vous me mettez vraiment de très bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! Je vais vous laisser, merci encore et shalom !

- Shalom... » murmura l'informaticien, les yeux brillants et le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, alors que sa ''_princesse elfique_'' raccrochait, le laissant seul avec ses fantasmes.

L'Israélienne passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux, le temps de reprendre son expression habituelle de détachement voire de froideur, et regagna lentement le salon, dans lequel la discussion semblait toucher à sa fin.

« Liat, lança Tony qui s'approcha d'elle pour récupérer son téléphone en s'efforçant d'éviter tout contact avec les doigts de la jeune femme pour éviter tout risque de trouble de sa part, Madame Bowen m'a expliqué que nous devrions peut être nous tourner vers le responsable des quêtes de la mosquée, un certain...

- Mélik Hamza, compléta-t-elle avec un hochement de tête et un sourire entendus. Je sais. On va lui rendre une petite visite ?

- J'ai peur que vous ne puissiez pas le voir avant midi, les coupa Faith Bowen qui déjà revêtait son manteau, prête à partir travailler. Il travaille comme acheteur privé dans le monde de l'art, et je doute que vous puissiez le trouver facilement. En revanche, à midi, il sera chez lui à coup sûr. Je vous ai donné l'adresse, agent DiNozzo.

- Merci pour tout, Madame Bowen, affirma l'Italien en se dirigeant vers le porte alors qu'il sentait l'officier du Mossad prête à protester. Nous vous tenons au courant. A bientôt. »

Après un bref signe de tête en direction de la veuve, Liat se précipita à la suite de son coéquipier qui déjà avait quitté la maison et regagnait la berline d'un pas rapide.

« On va vraiment attendre quatre heures pour interroger ce type ? lâcha-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège passager. Je veux dire, il y a quand même une menace terroriste en jeu dans l'histoire...

- On n'a pas tellement le choix, si ? répliqua-t-il. A moins que vous teniez à faire tous les musées de Washington...

- Un point pour vous, admit-elle. En même temps, on pourrait aller visiter un musée pour faire passer le temps et prier pour tomber sur lui...

- Un point pour vous aussi, la balle au centre, commenta-t-il en esquissant un sourire, amusé par la suggestion. Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux à vous montrer...

- Utile à l'enquête ? s'enquit-elle, craignant déjà le pire.

- En quelque sorte, oui, éluda-t-il. Après tout, le café est utile pour accroître notre efficacité dans la résolution des enquêtes, pas vrai ?

- Vous m'emmenez boire un café pendant vos heures de service ? lâcha-t-elle, interdite. Pas très sérieux, tout ça...

- Je ne vais pas vous emmener boire un café, Liat, rétorqua-t-il, feignant l'indignation. Je vais vous emmener boire _le_ meilleur café de tout Washington, à emporter dans les plus belles tasses en carton du monde. Et comme c'est moi qui conduis, vous avez interdiction de refuser.

- Vous avez conscience que vous vous adressez à quelqu'un qui ignore ce qu'interdiction signifie ? ironisa-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Vous voyez, je vais pouvoir vous apprendre deux choses : ce qu'est réellement le café, et un mot nouveau ! » affirma-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil railleur.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, le faisant sourire. Pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment d'avoir remporté la bataille. Et Dieu sait que face à cette Israélienne rebelle, décrocher la victoire était ardu.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui signifier qu'il avait gagné la joute par une remarque telle que « Deux à un, sans rancune ? », la voix moqueuse de la jeune femme s'éleva, le coupant dans son élan :

« Ca tombe très bien, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de vous apprendre deux choses en échange : à ne pas donner votre portable avec pour fond d'écran une pin-up tout droit sortie du dernier magazine Playboy à une fille amatrice de détails, et à refermer correctement la boîte à gants de votre voiture de fonction lorsque vous invitez quelqu'un à y monter, en particulier une femme où votre supérieur, parce qu'elle contient visiblement votre réserve de magazines suggestifs et de moyens de contraception pour l'année. Voire pour la décennie. »

Pour toute réponse, le bruit sourd d'une boîte à gants refermée d'un geste de la main à la fois gêné et agacé, accompagné d'un discret ricanement, se fit entendre, alors que le score se rétablissait à 2-2 au grand dam du propriétaire de la voiture de fonction en question.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi un petit comm pour que je sache ! (Sinon, vous risquez au prochain chapitre, ou CDGR, Coup De Gueule Review d'une auteure triste lorsqu'elle contemple la différence entre le nombre de ses lecteurs et de ses revieweurs ^^)<p>

.

Remerciements à :

- Skye Marcus et sa question "Que s'est-il passé à Paris entre Tony et Ziva", qui m'a donné l'idée de développer un peu ma réponse

- Rach pour sa relecture et ses conseils (plus ou moins) avisés, qui, en plus de m'être (le plus souvent) utiles, me font bien rire.

- furieuse, pour l'invention du CDGR, qui deviendra un club très renommé.


	10. Distress

Hello tout le monde !

J'aimerais vous dire un grand MERCI ! pour vos reviews à la longueur proportionnelle à celle de mes chapitres, pour tous les compliments que j'ai pu y lire et qui me touchent énormément, ainsi que pour les quelques critiques qui me poussent et m'aident à mieux faire, donc re- MERCI ! :D

Etant donné qu'il est très tard mais que ma nuit n'est pas encore finie, et que ce post de chapitre est une pause (supposée être courte) au milieu de ma plage de révisions nocturne, je vous laisse !

* * *

><p><span>miniziva<span> : ravie que le Tiva t'ait plu ! Ce chapitre, il sera beaucoup plus dilué, mais il me faut faire avancer mon enquête ^^

Gwenetsi : merci pour cette 50ème review, pour sa longueur, son contenu... Merciii ! En fait, mes titres sont des titres de chansons parce que je n'arrive jamais à en inventer, donc je prends des noms que je trouve dans ma playlist et correspondant à mon chapitre. Je peux essayer de rajouter plus de détails les concernant, si tu veux, comme traduction, auteur de la chanson empruntée, et lien avec le chapitre (pas forcément ce coup-ci, mais j'essaierai de tous les reprendre quand j'aurai du temps :)

Skye Marcus : un ange et un démon, ça reste à préciser ;) Et bienvenue dans le club du CDGR, l'union fait la force !

PBG : c'est moi qui t'adore pour cette review ! :D Euh... Pour le Rayicide, je vais réfléchir, mais je ne te promets rien. Du moins pas tout de suite. ^^ Gibbs revient dès que possible, d'ici... Un chapitre, je dirais ^^  
>(Et concernant l'interview, désolée de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé un MP pour te prévenir, mais je pense que je ne la remplirai qu'après mes partiels, dans environ deux semaines :s)<p>

furieuse : j'adore que tu adores ! :) Et je persiste, j'aime les longues reviews ! Dis à Richie que je vais peut être le faire réapparaître dans quelques flashs-back, ça pourrait être amusant ;)

Dilinzzo : merci pour ces deux reviews, c'est adorable de ta part d'avoir rattrapé ! :) Et je suis contente que les chapitres longs ne te dérangent pas, j'ai toujours peur que ça rebute certains de mes lecteurs.

Rachel.c : toda pour ta fabuleuse relecture. Je sais, je suis un cruel tyran, mais je m'assume entièrement (ou pas). Et puis, ça t'a permis de découvrir les joies de la review et de te trouver une excuse pour ne pas bosser ;)

* * *

><p>« Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de vous écouter, rien ne nous prouve que Hamza sera rentré en avance de son travail, s'exclama une nouvelle fois Tony DiNozzo en poussant la lourde porte d'entrée de l'immeuble luxueux qu'habitait Mélik Hamza, et de l'autre côté de laquelle Liat s'engouffra rapidement, deux cafés à la main.<p>

- Je vous assure qu'il sera rentré en avance, répéta-t-elle en poussant un soupir agacé. La prière est à 13h le temps pour lui de manger, de s'occuper un peu de sa maison... Je suis certaine qu'il sera en avance.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil las en voyant son coéquipier faire la moue, toujours aussi peu convaincu. Elle aurait volontiers pu argumenter, mais elle n'en avait malheureusement pas les moyens.

Si elle était absolument persuadée que Mélik Hamza aurait aujourd'hui de l'avance, ce n'était pas parce que son sixième sens le lui avait soufflé, mais parce qu'un micro placé illégalement dans la chausserie de la mosquée que leur suspect fréquentait, ainsi qu'une écoute détaillée de chacune des phrases qu'il avait pu prononcer avant de sortir du lieu de culte le lui avaient appris.

Elle aurait même pu lui expliquer dès leur sortie de chez Faith Bowen qu'ils pouvaient se rendre chez l'Irakien sans perdre une seule minute au lieu de faire un détour pour acheter du café, parce que le chien de sa petite amie était malade, qu'il avait pris la matinée pour l'emmener chez le vétérinaire car le frère de « Leïla », sa compagne, « n'était pas foutu de se lever du canapé deux minutes pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit », que la visite devait avoir lieu à 8h30, et qu'il rentrerait pour passer la matinée à ranger l'appartement que « ce halouf d'Osman n'était même pas capable de nettoyer de temps en temps alors qu'il était bien content de pouvoir squatter tant qu'il pouvait ».

Mais bien sûr, elle n'était pas autorisée à divulguer tous ces détails hautement captivants de la vie de leur suspect.

Alors elle s'était contentée d'encaisser sans broncher les regards en coin de l'agent du NCIS qui se posait visiblement quelques questions sur les raisons de son insistance à vouloir passer plus tôt que prévu chez Mélik.

« Vous voulez votre café ? suggéra-t-elle, soucieuse de le tirer de ses pensées avant qu'il ne réfléchisse trop longuement à la réponse à cette interrogation.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, s'efforçant d'interrompre ses réflexions pour afficher une expression enthousiaste. Et croyez-moi, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! C'est le meilleur café de toute la ville ! »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, avant de lui tendre le gobelet en carton, et de tremper les lèvres dans le liquide encore brûlant.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il, pressant, en entamant la montée des escaliers en direction de l'appartement de leur suspect.

- Léger, commenta-t-elle simplement en affichant une moue interdite.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'étrangla-t-il. Vous avez pris le café le plus fort, dans le magasin réputé vendre le café le plus costaud de Washington, et vous osez me dire que c'est ''léger'' ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable, avant de rétorquer :

« Que voulez-vous, il est léger. Vous voulez goûter, peut être ? »

L'Italien ne se fit pas prier, et but aussitôt une gorgée, avant d'affirmer en clignant des yeux rapidement, et en étouffant une légère quinte de toux :

« Il est super fort, vous voulez dire ! Non mais sérieusement, vous buvez quoi, en Israël ? De l'huile de vidange ?

- J'ai fait mon apprentissage du café en Libye, Tony, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Là-bas, l'arabica n'est pas fort, il est surpuissant. Alors je persiste et signe, votre petit café, il est bien trop léger pour moi !

- C'est la pire insulte qu'on puisse faire aux Etats-Unis, grogna-t-il, avant de se tourner pour lui faire face alors qu'elle se trouvait quelques marches avant lui dans la cage d'escalier. Et vous avez intérêt à le boire quand même, parce que j'ai horreur du café qui n'est pas coupé, et je vous interdis de le gâcher !

- Je vais l'offrir à notre suspect, ça lui fera peut être plaisir ! suggéra-t-elle, moqueuse. Maintenant, soyez gentil, avancez. Monter des escaliers en talons est assez désagréable comme ça pour ne pas faire durer le plaisir... »

Ils poursuivirent leur ascension en silence, lorsque, arrivés sur le palier, Tony ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui l'avait préoccupé tout le long de la montée :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant un an en Libye ? Vous avez travaillé pour qui ? Et en Syrie ? »

Un sourire félin s'étira lentement sur le visage de l'officier du Mossad tandis qu'il essayait de scruter son regard émeraude énigmatique pour y lire la réponse qu'il attendait. Après un instant à se toiser réciproquement, elle rétorqua, ses yeux prenant des reflets métalliques et son ton se faisant plus froid :

« Il y a des questions que l'on meurt d'envie de poser, des réponses que l'on ne veut vraiment pas connaître, Tony. Celle-ci en fait partie. »

La phrase, accompagnée d'un regard insistant, sonna aux oreilles de l'Italien comme un avertissement, alors qu'elle le contournait pour avancer de quelques pas et sonner à la porte de Mélik Hamza, sans même le consulter du regard.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir à la menace à peine voilée que venait d'énoncer sa coéquipière s'il faisait preuve de trop de curiosité, il se retrouva face à leur principal suspect qui arborait un air surpris et perdu.

« Oui ? » lâcha-t-il timidement, regardant alternativement la petite blonde qui avait abandonné son masque glacé pour arborer un sourire plutôt avenant et le grand policier châtain qui le dévisageait avec méfiance.

- Mélik Hamza ? NCIS, lança simplement ce dernier en brandissant sa plaque. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. Et mettez votre main droite, celle derrière la porte, bien en évidence. Et lentement. »

L'interpellé s'exécuta aussitôt, peu rassuré par l'ordre, avant de lâcher

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, exactement ? Et c'est quoi, le NCIS ? C'est l'acronyme de quoi ?

- Ca, c'est une excellente question, renchérit Liat, incapable de maîtriser le sarcasme dans sa voix devant l'air indigné qu'arborait Tony. Vous voulez lui expliquer, ou je m'en charge ?

- Naval Criminal Investigative Service, débita l'agent très spécial à toute allure en fixant l'homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui le fixait, visiblement toujours aussi interdit. Mais pourquoi personne ne connaît ce sigle ?… Et nous venons enquêter sur le meurtre d'Alan Bowen. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, pouvons-nous rentrer ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a mon chien... lâcha-t-il, mal à l'aise, en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures. Et mon colocataire a mis l'appartement à sac…

- Le désordre ne nous pose pas de problème, si vous voyez à quoi ressemble sa voiture de service, pas vrai, Tony ? commenta l'officier du Mossad avec un sourire dans la voix, tandis qu'un Tony las levait les yeux au ciel, la trouvant décidément très en forme aujourd'hui. On peut rentrer, alors ?

- Oui, oui, allez-y, finit-il par accepter en leur ouvrant la porte en grand. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Thé, café ?

- On a déjà ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas Liat ? affirma Tony, avant de constater que sa coéquipière se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Liat ?

- Le chien, murmura la jeune femme dans un filet de voix, la mine décomposée, en apercevant soudain le sympathique doberman du foyer, enthousiasmé par la présence de visiteurs, sautiller autour de son maître. Est-ce que vous pourriez enfermer le chien ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il est un peu impressionnant, comme ça, mais il est vraiment adorable ! lui assura Hamza en flattant la tête de l'animal et en esquissant un sourire apaisant. D'ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer, il s'appelle Eustache. C'est un nom complètement ridicule pour un doberman de sa stature, et je dois avouer que ça irait mieux à un chat, mais ça décrit assez bien à quel point il est gentil !

- Ecoutez, lâcha-t-elle en reprenant aussitôt contenance et en écartant lentement les deux mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage, je suis extrêmement allergique aux chiens, alors même s'il est gentil, ça ne changera rien... Est-ce que vous pourriez l'éloigner _s'il-vous-plaît_ ?

- Bien sûr, vous auriez dû me le dire immédiatement ! commenta-t-il en s'exécutant après avoir adressé un sourire à la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé son masque indéchiffrable. Je reviens. Allez, Eustache, viens ! Viens ! »

L'animal s'élança à la suite de son maître à travers le long couloir de l'appartement lumineux aux murs immaculés recouverts de tableaux, tandis que Liat daignait finalement franchir le pas de la porte.

Alors que Tony ouvrait la bouche, un sourire en coin, prêt à émettre une plaisanterie, elle lui jeta un regard glacé qui le fit aussitôt taire. Si l'agent du NCIS avait eu un doute, celui-ci s'était désormais envolé.

Parce que ce n'était pas de la simple inquiétude qui avait traversé le regard de l'Israélienne lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le doberman, mais de la peur panique. Une terreur absolue que sur l'instant, elle avait été incapable de maîtriser. Et le regard qu'elle venait de lui jeter pour qu'il reste silencieux n'avait pu que le confirmer.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la voyant tirer nerveusement sur le bas de sa courte jupe et déambuler lentement autour de la porte, semblant hésiter entre rentrer et sortir.

« Vous avez peur des poils de chien au point de ne pas oser rentrer ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher sur un ton badin, alors que Mélik, son chien enfermé, les rejoignait dans le salon avec un plateau de gâteaux apéritifs.

Il obtint pour seules réponses un violent claquement de porte et un regard noir de la jeune femme qui s'était décidée à pénétrer de mauvaise grâce dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p>Ziva poussa un long grognement en sentant le soleil caresser son visage et ses paupières se décoller lentement l'une de l'autre.<p>

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant comme un chat, elle se tourna doucement pour s'appuyer sur son autre côté, savourant les quelques secondes supplémentaires qu'elle passait dans ce lit si doux, et aux couettes si confortables et douillettes.

Alors qu'elle hésitait à rembrayer sur une nouvelle sieste, elle sentit ses paupières cligner frénétiquement. Devant elle ne se dressait plus un soleil éblouissant mais un coucher de soleil paisible sur l'océan.

Se jetant sur le radio-réveil posé sur la table de nuit, elle manqua de s'étouffer en lisant que 17h48 s'affichait dans un clignotement nonchalant de l'appareil. Elle venait de dormir 7 heures d'affilées sans que son petit ami ne daigne la réveiller.

Repoussant aussitôt les couvertures et rajustant son jogging et son T-Shirt trop large du NCIS, elle se leva avec précipitation, et parcourut la suite à la recherche de Ray. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans le couloir et dans le bureau désespérément vides, elle se massa les tempes.

Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose de capital, une pensée qu'elle avait eue avant de s'endormir, et qui lui était totalement sortie de la tête alors qu'elle était d'une grande importance. Pourtant, la mémoire lui faisait défaut, comme si un trou noir avait englouti ce détail qu'elle tentait tant bien de se remémorer.

_Ca ne devait pas être si important si tu l'as oublié_, songea sa petite voix intérieure, alors qu'elle ouvrait toutes les portes de tous les placards, sans la moindre trace de Ray.

Quoique, en y réfléchissant, chercher son petit ami dans un placard ou un tiroir n'était peut être pas l'idée la plus judicieuse qui puisse être non plus.

Retournant vers la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, et découvrit la petite note posée sur la commode qui avait échappé à sa vue. Elle s'empara du bout de papier et entreprit de le lire silencieusement.

_Ziva,_

_J'ai préféré ne pas te réveiller, tu dormais comme une bienheureuse. Je voulais simplement te dire que j'étais parti quelques heures parce que le travail m'appelait (la CIA refuse de me laisser tranquille même pendant mes jours de congé, c'est une catastrophe). Je serai de retour vers 20h, et j'ai réservé une table à l'hôtel, il paraît qu'ils ont l'un des meilleurs italiens de la ville. En attendant, repose-toi bien._

_Ton Ray_

« Super, ça commence merveilleusement bien, ce petit week end en amoureux... » maugréa-t-elle, agacée d'être déjà privée de son compagnon.

En soupirant, elle reposa le papier et gagna pour la deuxième fois de la journée la salle de bain, dont elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'un simple slim gris et d'un T-shirt noir passe-partout, pieds nus. Elle s'installa ensuite à l'un des bureaux de la chambre face à un petit miroir et se décida après un instant d'hésitation à sortir sa trousse à maquillage.

Elle ignorait si le restaurant dans lequel Ray l'emmenait était particulièrement chic, mais mieux valait qu'elle soit présentable. Et un trait d'eye-liner en plus de l'épaisse couche d'anti-cernes qu'elle avait appliquée sous ses yeux ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en faisant glisser son mascara le long de ses cils. De tout les restaurants de la ville, son petit ami avait choisi de l'emmener chez un _italien_. Drôle d'ironie, qu'il ne se serait probablement pas permise s'il avait lu dans ses pensées la première fois qu'elle s'était cachée dans la salle d'eau.

S'efforçant de chasser le NCIS de ses pensées, elle passa méticuleusement son rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche, avant d'enfiler une paire d'espadrilles à talons modérément hauts, et de monter dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Quitte à patienter deux heures, autant patienter face à la mer.

Parcourant le hall de l'hôtel sans s'attarder comme les autres femmes sur les vitrines des multiples boutiques, elle passa devant la réception et sortit du bâtiment pour s'engouffrer dans la fournaise de Floride.

Hésitant un instant, se sentant étrangement confuse alors que la sensation de picotement dans son cou refusait de s'éteindre, à l'endroit précis où les doigts de Tony avaient glissé sur sa peau quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'efforça de se concentrer, et se décida à traverser la route pour rejoindre le bord de mer.

Lorsqu'elle eut vaincu le trafic intense de la périphérie de Miami, elle s'appuya sur le petit muret en pierre, séparant la large allée piétonne longeant l'océan et la plage cinq marches plus bas.

Alors qu'elle posait son regard songeur sur le soleil qui avait pris une couleur rose-orangée, elle se retourna vivement en entendant un bruit de fracas juste derrière elle.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue du tout, j'étais dans ma musique... Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Ziva se remit à respirer en voyant l'homme d'une trentaine d'années en tenue de jogging, plutôt charmant et bien bâti, poser sa main sur l'épaule d'une autre coureuse aux longs cheveux roux, assise au sol, qu'il avait visiblement plutôt violemment percutée.

« Ca va, commenta la rouquine en se relevant lentement, avant de sourire. Je plaide à moitié coupable, je n'ai pas fait attention à vous non plus... J'espère simplement que mon iPod a réussi à encaisser le choc...

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... répéta-t-il. Je peux te tutoyer ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de l'agent du NCIS, toujours témoin de la scène comme si une bombe venait d'exploser dans son cerveau.

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit..._

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv, bord de mer**

« Allez, un peu de nerfs, Ziva, je sais bien que tu as passé tes examens ces deux derniers jours, mais on n'a encore couru que neuf kilomètres ! lança Amit Hadar, loin devant elle, entouré d'un groupe de jeunes gens d'environ son âge qui couraient comme des gazelles aux côtés de l'homme de confiance du directeur adjoint Eli David.

- Je me suis levée à 6h30, et je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière ! répliqua-t-elle, haletante, se tenant les côtes à deux mains, alors qu'elle sentait de moins en moins d'air brûlant s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et oxygéner ses jambes engourdies par l'acide lactique.

- Allez, Ziv', fais un effort ! renchérit la voix de son frère aîné, Ari, qui après une longue mission d'infiltration dans la bande de Gaza avait accepté de participer au long footing dans la chaleur infernale de Tel Aviv que les jeunes recrues effectuaient en civil, comme s'ils étaient de simples coureurs s'entraînant pour un marathon.

- Je... peux... plus... » lâcha-t-elle en s'arrêtant net, pliée en deux sur elle-même, prise par une subite envie de vomir additionnée à un tournis incontrôlable, et le mal de tête provoqué par les hurlements d'Hadar l'exhortant à poursuivre son footing.

Elle les vit du coin de l'oeil poursuivre leur chemin, sans l'attendre, sans même prêter attention à elle, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait, les mains sur les tempes, essayant vainement de prévenir le malaise qu'elle sentait la guetter.

Elle n'avait même pas une bouteille d'eau pour...

Ah, si, en fait, elle avait une bouteille d'eau qui venait de tomber juste sous son nez, et, refermés autour du bouchon, des doigts. Faute de courage, elle ne releva pas suffisamment la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir celui qui lui tendait ce Saint Graal, et se contenta de s'en emparer pour en boire quelques gorgées, tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule, et une voix masculine lançait :

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

La jeune Israélienne fit vaguement non de la tête, avant de se redresser, plus ou moins contrainte et forcée par le bras qui venait de la soulever de terre.

« Si tu restes accroupie, tu auras encore plus envie de vomir, et tu ne pourras pas te relever sans tomber, lui expliqua la voix, avant qu'elle ne se sente entraînée vers l'avant. Et il faut que tu marches, sinon, tu ne récupèreras jamais.

- Mer... Merci... » bredouilla-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, avant de se décider à jeter un coup d'oeil en direction du visage de celui qui semblait le seul officier du Mossad capable d'un minimum de compassion envers la jeune recrue lessivée qu'elle s'avérait être depuis les dernières semaines où elle avait dû alterner examens finaux pour son baccalauréat et entraînements intensifs au Mossad.

Mauvaise idée.

Elle manqua d'achever de s'évanouir en découvrant les traits de son sauveur. Il devait avoir quatre à cinq ans de plus qu'elle, et la dépasser d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Et était à tomber à la renverse.

Au sens littéral du terme, dans son état.

« De rien, répondit-il en riant, alors qu'elle trébuchait une nouvelle fois et s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son bras. J'ai fait partie des _''basar tari''_, moi aussi, à une époque ! Mais si tu pouvais rester debout, ça serait quand même pas mal...

- Toda, répéta-t-elle, s'efforçant de retrouver un minimum de dignité devant ce magnifique garçon qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, même si elle avait l'impression d'avancer dans le brouillard. Et désolée de te pourrir ton jogging...

- Pas grave, commenta-t-il avec détachement. C'est pas comme si j'adorais courir 15 km par 30° à l'ombre. Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Parce que ta tête me dit quelque chose, et que j'adore sauver les demoiselles en détresse, mais j'aime encore plus connaître leur nom.

- Ziva, répondit-elle en réussissant à sourire sincèrement alors qu'il la guidait toujours, comme un ange gardien veillant sur elle. Ziva David.

- Aaaah, la fille du directeur ! s'exclama-t-il, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, mal à l'aise. Eh, fais pas cette tête, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! Tu sais, ici, les trois quarts des postulants ont des parents qui viennent de l'armée ou ont carrément fait partie du Mossad. Mon père est dans l'Etat-major, alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger...

- Toda, répéta-t-elle simplement pour la troisième fois, ignorant la sensation d'être soudainement un disque rayé pour plonger son regard chocolat dans celui rieur de l'inconnu. Et toi, alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la mer, comme s'il hésitait à dévoiler son prénom. Après quelques instants de marche silencieuse, il capta le regard de la jeune fille et lâcha, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

« Moi, c'est Malachi. Malachi Ben Gidon. »

.

**Mars 2012, Miami**

« Un café, pour me faire pardonner, ça vous plairait ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! Maintenant ?

- A moins que vous ayez des projets, pourquoi pas ?

- Je vous suis, alors ! Et vous me devez au moins trente cafés, mon iPod refuse de s'éteindre ! »

Ziva ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique en voyant les deux joggeurs repartir bras dessus-bras dessous, échangeant regards, moues et sourires, devenus complices en un clin d'oeil.

Le début d'une amitié. Ou d'une histoire d'amour.

_C'est quoi ton délire, Ziva ? Tu en as une en cours, d'histoire d'amour. Tu sais, avec l'agent de la... Eh, vire-moi cette image de Tony torse nu immédiatement, _s'il-te-plaît_... Je disais donc, tu as une histoire d'amour avec un charmant agent de la CIA, qui, à part le fait de t'avoir plantée comme une débile pour partir bosser, tient follement à toi, alors tu vas être une brave fille, et arrêter de penser à Malachi, ou... Mais tu vas m'effacer cette vision de Tony recouvert de sirop d'érable, là ? Ca va devenir gênant pour nous deux... Je reprends donc pour la deuxième fois : rentre à l'hôtel, va boire un café, te détendre, et penser à l'avenir et non au passé. Ou au sirop d'érable._

Alors qu'elle traversait pour la deuxième fois en à peine une demi-heure le passage piéton, et regagnait finalement l'hôtel pour suivre les conseils de sa petite voix intérieure (qui, soit dit en passant, avait une certaine tendance à la tyrannie ces derniers temps), elle ne prit nullement conscience ce qui se tramait.

Si son père ou Hadar avaient été présents, ils l'auraient réprimandée pour avoir perdu toute l'acuité dont ils avaient tenté de la doter, et dont elle avait sans aucun doute sut faire preuve pendant de nombreuses années.

Pourtant, Ziva David, entre fatigue, américanisation et confusion, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le sas d'entrée de l'Acqualina, ne remarqua pas la silhouette, qui, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre, suivait dans l'ombre chacun de ses mouvements.

* * *

><p>« 20.000 $ ? Vous pensez qu'Alan m'a donné 20.000 $ pour la mosquée ? Vous avez bu ? »<p>

Tony DiNozzo étouffa un soupir en attrapant une nouvelle pâtisserie orientale sur le plateau que leur avait présenté Mélik Hamza au début de l'interrogatoire, et fixa un instant son interlocuteur qui semblait bouche bée.

Liat quant à elle avait quitté sa place sur le canapé à ses côtés pour se mettre à déambuler dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter, dubitative, devant une sculpture en fer particulièrement laide qui décorait un des coins du salon.

« Ecoutez, monsieur Hamza, nous avons surpris des mouvements de compte suspects allant de celui d'Alan Bowen à une association appelée le don de soi... expliqua l'agent du NCIS, en veillant à ce que le sirop qui s'échappait de son petit gâteau n'atterrisse pas sur son costume hors de prix.

- Nukaran al-that, traduisit l'Israélienne à demi-voix en reprenant son parcours, visiblement décidée à étudier de près chacun des objets d'art qui décoraient la pièce.

- Oui, nukaran al-that, reprit-il en cachant l'agacement qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle lui avait coupé la parole. Et nous souhaitions savoir si le lieutenant était passé par vous pour leur transmettre.

- Je ne sais rien de cette histoire, affirma Hamza tandis que l'agent du NCIS sortait son portable qu'il venait de sentir vibrer. Et je ne connais même pas cette association. Je ne travaille pas avec eux. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous donner les adresses de contact des partenaires de notre mosquée, mais ils n'en font pas partie.

- Oh, très bien, lâcha Tony, déconcentré par la lecture de son nouveau texto, avant de reprendre plus fermement. Parlons un peu de vous, alors. Ca a l'air de bien gagner, marchand d'art... Votre appartement est autrement plus grand que le mien...

- Acheteur privé, le corrigea-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant. Et oui, ça gagne bien. Probablement mieux qu'agent fédéral. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je comprends qu'il soit parfois difficile de gagner de l'argent aux Etats-Unis, rétorqua-t-il, alors qu'il entendait le bruit des talons hauts compensés de Liat se faire plus lointain, s'éloignant probablement vers le couloir tout proche. Et puis, à Bagdad, il doit vous rester de la famille à entretenir... Ca doit être difficile de payer le loyer d'un appartement aussi chic et de répondre aux besoins des siens...

- Ma petite amie paye un quart du loyer, commenta-t-il, soudain sur la défensive.

- D'accord, mais vous avez peut être eu parfois envie de vous faire payer un peu d'argent de poche, poursuivit l'Italien, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de sa coéquipière, qui était visiblement tombée en état de contemplation totale devant un tableau qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir, caché par le mur. Vous savez ce qui paye bien ?

- Je vous écoute... lâcha-t-il, interdit.

- Je vous donne indice, c'est condamné par le Patriot Act, répliqua-t-il sur un ton détaché en arborant un sourire moqueur et un regard de défi. Liat, vous voulez un gâteau ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, prenant soudain conscience que son partenaire venait d'insinuer sans détour que Hamza était un terroriste, et que celui-ci bouillonnait, prêt à exploser.

« Euh, non merci, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, avant de trottiner en direction du salon en arborant un sourire apaisant, désireuse de désamorcer la bombe. Les makrout sont mauvais pour ma ligne. En revanche, monsieur Hamza, puis-je vous demander un _kas chai_, comme vous me l'aviez si gentiment proposé tout à l'heure ? »

L'interpellé marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de se lever, non sans avoir jeté un regard glacé à Tony, et marmonné un « immédiatement » en se rendant à la cuisine.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris, là ? siffla l'Israélienne à voix basse, alors que son coéquipier la fixait, distant. Ce type vous accueille chez lui, vous sert des gâteaux, et vous le traitez de terroriste en remerciement ?

- Et vous, alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? rétorqua-t-il en se levant pour se rapprocher d'elle, contenant avec difficulté sa colère. Vous vous sentez toujours obligée de vous immiscer dans mon travail, de foutre en l'air mes interrogatoires parce qu'il vous reluque et que ça vous fait plaisir ?

- Vous avez des preuves, au moins, avant de lui balancer au visage qu'il est le nouveau Ben Laden ? s'insurgea-t-elle, préférant ne pas relever la dernière partie de la phrase de l'agent du NCIS sous peine de céder à la tentation de lui briser la nuque. Parce que là, ça m'a simplement l'air d'une accusation gratuite !

- Les accusations gratuites, ça vous est réservé ! asséna-t-il avec froideur. J'ai reçu un texto de McGee m'indiquant que monsieur, la semaine dernière encore, avait 400.000 $ sur son compte qui ont disparu comme par miracle pour rejoindre un compte dans les îles Caïman. Vous pensez qu'il a pu les gagner comment à part en fricotant avec un groupe terroriste ?

- Attendez une minute, tout s'explique ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en se tournant vivement vers le tableau accroché au mur juste derrière elle.

- Et ne me tournez pas le dos, cette dispute n'est pas terminée ! répliqua son coéquipier, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en voyant un petit œil vert en amande mi-amusé, mi-consterné par la remarque le fixer, seule partie du visage de l'Israélienne émergeant de derrière son épaule.

- Je savais que je connaissais ce tableau ! commenta-t-elle en se décalant légèrement pour que Tony puisse voir la magnifique représentation calligraphique d'une sourate du Coran en forme de félin qui ornait la toile placée sous un épais verre de protection.

- Je peux savoir en quoi ça explique les 400.000 $ ? s'enquit l'Italien, curieux.

- Pour faire court, expliqua l'officier du Mossad en faisant la moue, visiblement mécontente d'avoir à se dévoiler, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce tableau, c'était chez un millionnaire libyen. Je suppose que la toile a dû se perdre dans le tumulte de ces derniers mois. Et je peux vous assurer que cette pièce vaut une petite fortune, et doit se revendre avec une facilité déconcertante au marché noir si on est en mesure de trouver les bons contacts.

- J'ai compris, soupira l'agent du NCIS en se passant la main sur le visage. Trafic d'oeuvres d'art ? »

Elle acquiesça, alors qu'il demandait, la mine décomposée :

« J'ai gaffé avec mon Patriot Act, pas vrai ?

- Un peu, admit-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur, avant de se radoucir. Mais vous n'aviez pas tort, il ne gagne pas sa vie que grâce à son boulot. Et il cache quelque chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il cache quelque chose.

- On va se charger de l'interroger. » répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, auquel elle répondit par hochement de tête complice.

Tandis qu'elle regagnait tranquillement le salon pour s'installer sur le canapé en cuir, elle se retourna en entendant son coéquipier lancer, sarcastique :

« Un millionnaire libyen ?

- On n'a que les amis qu'on mérite, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, sibylline.

- Ami seulement ? poursuivit-il, un sourire en coin.

- Tout homme qui peut m'offrir du champagne de contrebande en pays arabe est un ami précieux, éluda-t-elle avec détachement. Et oui, ami seulement. Je ne couche qu'avec les milliardaires.

- Vous visez haut, c'est admirable, commenta-t-il.

- Mon ambition en a impressionné plus d'un, lâcha-t-elle. Oh, et pour la question que vous essayez de me poser de manière indirecte, la réponse est toujours la même.

- Que je ne veux pas l'entendre, c'est bien ça ? ironisa-t-il, alors qu'elle apercevait Mélik Hamza revenir, verre de thé à la main.

- Vous apprenez très vite ! se moqua-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme pour lui sourire en attrapant la tasse brûlante. Chokrane jazilane. Il a l'air excellent !

- De rien, répondit leur suspect en se rasseyant face à eux, toujours distant. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais que vous sortiez.

- On n'a pas terminé, rétorqua Tony en soutenant le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous insulter, Mélik, commenta Liat, souhaitant tempérer la discussion avant qu'elle ne dérape, alors qu'il détournait son regard de l'agent du NCIS pour la fixer. Joli tableau dans votre couloir. XIVème siècle, ce calligramme ?

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi de pouvoir parler d'art, et en confiance dans ce domaine qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement. Celui-ci est une reproduction du XVIIème siècle du calligramme turc d'origine.

- Vous savez, il me semblait qu'il allait avec une autre représentation, poursuivit-elle, alors que Tony esquissait un sourire, comprenant comment sa coéquipière voulait mettre leur homme au pied du mur. Un cheval. Inspiré d'un calligramme turc du XIVème siècle aussi.

- Effectivement, renchérit l'Irakien. Ces tableaux valent une petite fortune chacun.

- Une sacrée petite fortune, même, m'a-t-on dit, lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire félin. La dernière estimation aux enchères pour ces deux tableaux était d'un million de dollars les deux. Alors si on en vend un seul, disons... pour arrondir ses fins de mois, entretenir le frère de sa petite amie, ou lui offrir une rivière de diamants, on peut facilement en tirer 400.000 $. Ou alors, on peut aussi mettre ces 400.000 $ de côté en cas de coup dur...

- On vous propose un marché, Mélik, continua Tony, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, tandis que leur hôte au teint blême et à la mine décomposée. On ne dit rien au FBI à propos de votre petit trafic en provenance des pays arabes en pleine révolution, et vous nous dites ce que vous cachez. Sinon, on vous inculpe pour terrorisme rien que pour pouvoir appliquer le Patriot Act qui nous donnera l'autorisation de procéder à une perquisition sans mandat, et on embarque le tableau qui permettra de retrouver l'autre que vous avez vendu illégalement. Vous serez rapidement blanchi des chefs d'accusation de terrorisme, mais vous allez payer très cher votre petit commerce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? lâcha finalement l'homme d'une voix blanche après un court instant de silence, alors que les deux coéquipiers échangeaient un regard victorieux.

- La vérité, entama Tony.

- Toute la vérité, poursuivit l'Israélienne, complice.

- Et rien que la vérité, reprit l'agent du NCIS. Vite. Vous avez bientôt rendez-vous à la mosquée. Et peut être que nous aussi.

- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas grand chose, avoua-t-il. Je sais simplement qu'Alan s'était rapproché d'Ali Zarifi, vous savez, le type qui fait le ménage à la mosquée. Il y a deux semaines à peu près, je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'avais un peu traîné à droite à gauche, j'avais un peu bu, et l'envie d'aller faire un tour du côté de la mosquée m'a pris. Il était 21h30, tout le monde était parti à la fin de la prière, sauf Alan et Ali. J'étais dans un coin, près de l'entrée et j'ai vu Alan lui donner une enveloppe. Ali l'a ouverte, et j'ai vu une feuille de papier, comme un chèque dedans. Après, je n'en sais pas plus, j'ai pris peur, et je suis parti cuver ailleurs.

- Pas très musulman, tout ça, plaisanta l'officier du Mossad à qui il adressa un pauvre sourire. Je croyais que l'alcool était proscrit...

- Vous savez, si je vais à la mosquée tous les jours, c'est plus pour échapper à ma petite amie et à son frère que pour aller prier, soupira-t-il. Et si je bois un peu trop, c'est souvent pour avoir une excuse pour fuir le domicile conjugal... Et à propos de ce que je vous ai dit, j'aimerais simplement que vous ne vous fassiez pas trop d'idées, peut être Alan donnait-il cet argent à Ali simplement comme pourboire, ou parce qu'il lui en avait prêté... Enfin, bref, je ne sais pas, et d'ailleurs, à quoi a servi cet argent pour qu'il vous intéresse autant alors qu'il était pour une association ?

- A tuer votre ami, commenta simplement Tony en se levant, rapidement suivi par sa coéquipière, signe que l'interrogatoire touchait à sa fin alors que leur interlocuteur tâchait de masquer sa surprise pourtant bien présente en lui. Merci en tout cas pour tous ces détails.

- Attendez une minute, les interrompit-il alors que l'Italien ouvrait déjà la porte, prêt à sortir. Vous sous-entendez qu'Ali aurait...

- Nous explorons toutes les possibilités, expliqua-t-il. Mais ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne parler de toute ceci à personne, pas même à vos amis, et de ne surtout pas essayer d'en discuter avec Ali. Nous allons essayer d'aller lui parler le plus tôt possible. On reste en contact, monsieur Hamza.

- Et moi, j'ai juste une petite chose à ajouter, lâcha Liat en inclinant légèrement la tête sur la droite, alors que l'agent du NCIS avait quitté l'appartement et s'était arrêté dans le couloir pour l'attendre. Vous avez des origines marocaines ? Parce que votre thé est presque aussi bon que celui d'un de mes équipiers qui est d'Agadir. »

L'Irakien ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette remarque, et commenta :

« Je suis flatté ! Mais non, pas d'origines marocaines, simplement beaucoup d'essais ratés jusqu'à obtenir un bon dosage eau, menthe, sucre.

- D'accord, conclut-elle en esquissant un sourire et en s'avançant de quelques pas sur le palier. Merci en tout cas !

- En fait, ça tombe bien que vous ayez eu une question, parce que j'en ai une pour vous aussi, avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'écouter. Ca vous dirait d'aller prendre un café un de ces jours ? Quand vous aurez fini avec cette enquête ?

- Vous n'auriez pas une copine, vous, par hasard ? répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse, alors qu'elle sentait Tony lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos, visiblement agacé par son petit jeu de flirt.

- Ca dépend uniquement de vous. » commenta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme fit mine d'hésiter, avant d'afficher une moue sarcastique en sortant son étoile de David de sous son pull, et en la mettant sous le nez de son interlocuteur déconcerté.

« Shalom, shalom, je ne pense pas être faite pour vous, très cher, Israël et Irak n'ont jamais fait bon ménage ! ironisa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son coéquipier du NCIS, qui se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant l'expression de Hamza.

- Eh attendez miss Israël, je trouve les juifs très cools ! lança-t-il, désespéré, alors qu'elle pouffait discrètement en commençant à dévaler les escaliers à la suite de l'Italien. Et il y en a qui disent à la mosquée que je suis sioniste ! C'est peut être vrai !

- Il se remet vite de la mort de son copain, d'avoir manqué de se faire inculper pour terrorisme et choper pour trafic d'œuvres d'art, commenta Tony sur un ton qui se voulait détaché, alors qu'il essayait d'enrayer le fou rire qu'il sentait le gagner.

- Ce type est plein de ressources ! railla l'Israélienne. Et n'a pas l'air de condamner la polygamie. Dommage, il était mignon.

- Votre étoile de David doit vous sauver de pas mal de mauvais pas, releva-t-il.

- Si seulement... soupira-t-elle. En fait, j'avoue regretter un peu ce que j'ai fait : j'aurais pu accepter le café pour qu'il rompe avec sa copine, puis lui poser un lapin.

- Ca aurait été sadique et cruel, commenta-t-il, avant de se retourner pour adresser à l'officier du Mossad un regard hilare. Mais amusant. Vous ne voulez pas remonter pour le faire ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit à son tour, et attrapa le visage de l'agent très spécial entre ses mains pour le faire pivoter à nouveau en direction de la marche inférieure pour qu'il continue à descendre les escaliers.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille avait officiellement les mains très douces, et il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui demande son secret.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un autre problème en tête. Sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche tout en tenant la porte de l'immeuble afin que Liat puisse s'y glisser, il composa un numéro, et lança sitôt que son interlocuteur eut répondu :

« Allô, McJuriste ? C'est Tony, j'ai un type à interroger à la mosquée, et je le soupçonne d'y avoir stocké des enveloppes contenant des autorisations de prélèvement sur le compte de Bowen, ou des chèques. Je vais donc avoir d'un mandat de perquisition dans la demi-heure pour un lieu de culte dont je te transfère l'adresse par texto. Bon courage, tu vas en avoir sacrément besoin, et à tout de suite, McEfficace ! »

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chap. ? Je lance un appel à tous les lecteurs à l'occasion des élections présidentielles en France : ne vous abstenez pas, reviewez ! ;)<em>

Lexique :

_kas chai_ (arabe) : une tasse de thé


	11. Shark in the water

Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (court) après une absence de deux semaines pour cause de partiels. Celui-ci déroge à la règle du chapitre ultra-long, et, comble du comble, n'a pas été relu, je crains donc le pire concernant les fautes, mais je n'ai pas tellement le temps de faire autrement... En espérant qu'elles ne soient pas trop nombreuses ! :s

Comme toujours, un grand merci à mes quelques revieweurs, dont un certain nombre a d'ailleurs disparu (j'espère ne pas les avoir déçus), et merci à mario77 pour la mise en favoris de mes trois fics (ouah !). Maintenant, j'attends une petite review de ta part, au moins sur l'une d'entre elles !

J'en profite tout de même pour pousser un sérieux CDGR : le nombre de revieweurs est actuellement en chute libre, mais pas le nombre de lecteurs, alors chers anonymes, sachez qu'une review est ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant pour un auteur, et que même une simple ligne de commentaire de temps à autres fait plaisir.

Sur ce coup de gueule, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Skye Marcus<span> : ne t'en fais pas, je suis dans le même état que toi (la preuve, je n'ai pas répondu non plus à nos MP) J'ai compris (et adoré x) la métaphore du marron, mais elle reste... disons... hasardeuse ^^ Bon courage à toi aussi pour tes partiels si tu n'as (comme moi) toujours pas fini ! :)

furieuse : la review tardive ne pose aucun problème dans le cadre du CDGR, le plus important est qu'elle soit postée ;) Pour les 80%, on est TRES loin, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour, peut être... Bref, j'adore que tu adores en tout cas ! :)

PBG : deux reviews adorables, que demander de plus ? C'est moi qui devrais pleurer devant tant de compliments ! :$ (Et j'en profiterais pour t'emprunter ton mouchoir TBC, je trouve ça très classe ! Pour aider Tony à retirer les miettes de son costume, c'est parfait ^^)

Gwenetsi : elle me paraît parfaitement à la hauteur, cette review ! ^^ La conscience de Ziva risque de faire encore des siennes, je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, et si, je te confirme, Liat a bien des faiblesses (oui, oui, des !). Concernant tes questions... Une piste va commencer à se dessiner sérieusement, je te laisse découvrir ça !

* * *

><p>« Une piña colada, s'il-vous-plaît ! » lança Ziva à l'adresse du barman de l'Acqualina, qui acquiesça, avant de s'empresser de réaliser sa commande.<p>

Dès qu'il déposa la boisson devant elle sur le comptoir, elle s'empressa de la boire en croisant les jambes sur son tabouret de bar, écoutant vaguement les conversations des clients de l'hôtel qui l'entouraient.

Il lui restait encore une heure à tuer avant le retour de Ray, et plutôt que de rester seule, enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle avait préféré savourer la fraîcheur du lobby de ce palace et laisser traîner ses oreilles avec une indiscrétion dont elle n'avait plus fait preuve depuis longtemps, et dont elle apprenait à se délecter à nouveau.

A sa droite, installé à une petite table, un couple se disputait à propos d'une certaine « Mindy ». Elle n'avait pas pu découvrir si celle-ci était la collègue de bureau de l'homme, ou la meilleure amie de la femme, mais elle semblait causer un tumulte impressionnant au sein de leur relation.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_Mindy_ sonnait exactement comme le prénom qu'aurait pu porter l'une des multiples conquêtes de Tony. Beaucoup moins comme celui d'une femme que Ray aurait pu afficher à son bras.

La fidélité qu'elle lui connaissait et la confiance totale qu'elle pouvait avoir en lui étaient les deux principales raisons pour lesquelles elle se satisfaisait pleinement de sa relation avec l'agent de la CIA

Certes pas de passion incontrôlable ou d'étincelles brûlantes entre eux, mais une union stable, durable... Quelque chose qu'elle savait pouvoir bien fonctionner. Ou du moins qu'elle _espérait_ pouvoir bien fonctionner.

Sa dernière relation amoureuse, passionnée et passionnelle, s'était suffisamment mal terminée pour qu'elle recherche une autre dimension de l'amour, qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé avec Ray.

Pourtant, un petit quelque chose manquait.

Un petit quelque chose comme dans le couple sur sa gauche, qui s'embrassait passionnément, riait, échangeait des regards qui trahissait leurs sentiments réciproques, et ne pouvait rompre le contact physique de leurs épaules ou de leurs mains s'effleurant régulièrement.

Une fusion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver avec son petit ami. Jamais ils n'arrivaient à terminer la phrase l'un de l'autre ou à ressentir le besoin irrépressible de l'autre même si le manque se faisait parfois sentir. Mais il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il apparaissait subitement.

Elle poussa un discret soupir, qu'elle noya dans une nouvelle gorgée de cocktail.

Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, une flammèche ne valait pas un incendie… Elle avait abandonné le feu sacré de la passion en son âme et conscience, mais le choix se révélait parfois pesant.

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux.

Sécurité et stabilité étaient devenues ses maîtres mots depuis qu'elle avait posté son premier mail de démission au Mossad, et elle avait bien l'intention qu'ils le restent, bien que l'ancienne Ziva tente parfois de reprendre le dessus.

Préférant finalement se concentrer sur une autre cible que ces deux amoureux légèrement dérangeants par leur bonheur trop affiché, elle tendit une nouvelle fois l'oreille pour percevoir la conversation d'une jeune fille, 16 ans, tout au plus, avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle identifia comme son père.

Celui-ci semblait circonspect alors qu'elle lui racontait sa rencontre avec un garçon, vraisemblablement.

A nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Quoi de mieux, en plus d'une piña colada, que quelques souvenirs de jeunesse pour tout oublier des problèmes du présent ?

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv**

Ziva referma la porte de la villa familiale derrière elle, avant de jeter son sac au pied du porte manteau et de passer la main sur son front encore humide de sueur.

Malgré l'immense fatigue qu'elle éprouvait à la fin de cette journée chargée, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître le sourire qui marquait son visage cerné.

« Ima ? Aba ? appela-t-elle en retirant ses baskets pour profiter du contact froid du carrelage contre ses pieds nus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, où sa mère était soit en train de débattre avec son père de l'un de leurs nombreux sujets de discorde, soit en train de faire réciter ses leçons à sa petite sœur Tali en préparant le dîner. Vous êtes là ? Tali ?

- Ziva ! s'exclama la dernière interpellée en lui sautant dans les bras, comme chaque soir depuis une semaine. T'es encore rentrée tard !

- Je sais, Tali, mais l'entraînement est contraignant, commenta-t-elle simplement. Tu sais où est maman ?

- Là, chérie ! lança une voix venant de la cuisine, avant que Rivka David ne se décide à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tes examens se sont bien passés, ce matin ?

- Plus important, la coupa aussitôt son père qui se matérialisa aux côtés de sa femme, alors que Ziva s'apprêtait à répondre. Ton entraînement ? Hadar m'a dit que tu n'avais pas terminé ! Si tu n'honores pas tes engagements, tu...

- Laisse-la, elle a d'autres priorités que le Mossad, répliqua sa mère en se plantant devant le directeur adjoint du Hamisrad, intraitable. Le bac avant tout. Tes entraînements viendront ensuite.

- On a déjà parlé de ça, Rivka, le Mossad est son avenir plus que le bac, grogna-t-il alors que leurs filles levaient les yeux au ciel, trop coutumières de cette dispute devenue habituelle entre leurs parents.

- Oui, euh, tout ça pour dire que non, je n'ai pas tenu, mais c'est une remise en forme, se justifia Ziva avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de contre-attaquer. Et comme dit ima, il faut aussi que j'assure mes examens. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, tu connais...

- Malachi Ben Gidon, la coupa immédiatement son père sur un ton froid. Je connais, oui. Et je sais que c'est lui qui t'a ramené au Mossad. Etrangement tard. Et je t'attendais justement pour te demander où vous aviez disparu. Tous les deux. Seuls. Tous les deux. Seuls.

- Nulle part ! protesta-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait le regard inquisiteur de ses deux parents se poser sur elle, pour une fois d'accord, et celui sarcastique de sa jeune sœur, qui n'osait pour l'instant piper mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins. On est simplement rentrés au Mossad en marchant.

- Tu aurais mis 45 minutes pour rentrer à l'agence en marchant rapidement, commenta Eli David, l'expression indéchiffrable. Une heure en marchant lentement. Et pourtant, tu as mis une heure trente.

- Ok, ok, on a fait un détour par un café pour que je puisse me racheter de l'eau, mais tu ne voulais pas que je meurs déshydraté après un jogging, si ? plaida-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, à la fois habituée mais toujours agacée par les soupçons de son géniteur.

- Ziva, ce n'est pas pour te policer, mais à ton âge, nous pensons que... » commença Rivka après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec son époux.

L'interpellée étouffa un soupir. A chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de garçons, ses parents se sentaient obligés de reproduire le schéma « gentil flic-méchant flic », qui, à la longue, tendait à devenir lassant.

D'autant qu'elle avait davantage l'impression d'avoir face à elle un tribunal de l'Inquisition qu'un procès juste et équitable.

La preuve, elle n'était pas autorisée à faire appel à un avocat.

« Maman, je n'ai pas couché avec un quasi-parfait inconnu dans les toilettes du café où j'ai acheté un jus d'orange, ok ? soupira-t-elle, décidant que parler crûment l'aiderait peut être à se débarrasser du problème plus rapidement. Alors détendez-vous... Tous les deux.

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que c'était une bouteille d'eau, pourquoi est-ce devenu un jus d'orange ? répliqua son père, impassible, alors que Rivka baissait discrètement les yeux vers le sol, visiblement aussi peu enthousiasmée par cet interrogatoire en règle que sa fille.

- Parce qu'il a pris un jus d'orange et moi une bouteille d'eau ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Et qu'on s'en contre-fout ! Moi, fille de 17 ans, j'ai discuté avec un homme de 21 ans, drame ! Tu comptes t'en remettre, aba ?

- Je te déconseille ce ton avec moi, siffla le directeur du Mossad. Et tu sais bien que la contradiction dans les détails est le premier signe de mensonge. Ensuite, tu ne connais pas les hommes qui travaillent au Mossad, moi si. Et je te conseille d'être prudente. Maintenant, pose la question que tu voulais poser quand tu es rentrée. Tu sais, la raison pour laquelle tu cherchais ta mère... »

La jeune fille s'empourpra, gênée de voir que son père semblait tout savoir de sa vie privée, et se mit à fixer le bout de ses pieds, alors que Tali la regardait, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida à relever la tête, le rougissement de ses joues contrôlé, et lâcha :

« Malachi m'a invité à une soirée, avec certains de ses amis, demain soir et...

- Non, trancha Eli David d'un ton sans appel. Rivka ?

- Je vais être obligée de soutenir ton père, chérie, renchérit l'interpellée, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je ne connais pas ce Malachi, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sortes alors que tu as tes entraînements et tes examens, tu es assez fatiguée comme ça...

- C'est hallucinant ! s'emporta la jeune fille, exaspérée par l'attitude soumise de sa mère, et celle insoutenable de son père. Vous m'imposez un rythme d'enfer, et ça va être de ma faute si je fais trop de choses ? Je n'ai jamais le droit de me détendre un peu ? De sortir une soirée ? Dans un club où il y aura des témoins, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète ? Sérieusement, vous êtes dégueulasses avec moi ! J'en ai marre, je me casse d'ici ! »

Coupant court à la discussion, elle se précipita vers les escaliers, et les monta quatre-à-quatre, échafaudant déjà les plans les plus complexes pour réussir à faire céder ses parents, ou au besoin, à faire le mur le lendemain soir.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre fut la voix hilare de sa petite sœur lancer :

« Ouh, Ziva n'est pas contente que vous lui interdisiez de voir son nouveau chéri... Vous allez souffrir, les parents ! »

.

**Mars 2012, Miami**

« Mademoiselle ? Vous réglez la piña colada en liquide ou en carte ?

- Je peux la mettre sur une chambre ? suggéra Ziva, tirée de ses pensées par le barmaid qui venait de retirer du comptoir le verre qu'elle avait vidé sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Bien sûr ! affirma-t-il en sortant un petit carnet de son tablier. Quel nom et quel numéro de chambre ?

- Cruz, épela-t-elle en veillant à ce qu'il écrive correctement le nom de son compagnon. Ray Cruz. Chambre 5072.

- Attendez, je vérifie un instant sur le fichier informatique, commenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à un iPad bien caché sous le comptoir. J'ai bien une chambre 5072, mais pas au nom de Cruz...

- Quel nom ? s'enquit-elle, surprise.

- Pas de nom, expliqua-t-il. Une agence gouvernementale, je pense. Votre ami est un fonctionnaire ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un rire grinçant. C'est un menteur, aussi, si ça peut vous être utile de le savoir. »

* * *

><p>« Tony, je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Liat Tuvia en grimpant les marches de la mosquée à la suite de son coéquipier, armé d'un mandat de perquisition. On est au beau milieu de la prière, je suppose qu'on va garder nos chaussures, et ça va passer très mal...<p>

- Ecoutez, on n'a pas le choix, soupira l'agent du NCIS, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle à l'idée de pénétrer dans le lieu de culte au pire moment de la journée. Si on veut qu'ils soient tous réunis pour voir leurs réactions, et perquisitionner au meilleur moment, c'est maintenant. Vous me suivez ? »

Elle acquiesça vaguement, avant d'attraper son écharpe et se voiler avec comme elle l'avait fait la veille, le minimum de respect dont elle pouvait faire preuve alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à interrompre la prière collective.

Alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le couloir carrelé et entrapercevaient les nombreux fidèles, la jeune femme tâcha d'ignorer le bruit que ses chaussures faisaient alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide sur les dalles glacées.

_Allez, détends-toi, Liat, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois que tu profanais un lieu sacré, contrairement à d'autres_… songea-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser un discret sourire en voyant l'Italien froisser le papier lui donnant l'autorisation légale de fouiller la mosquée de fond en comble sous l'effet de la nervosité.

« Je prends les commandes, si vous voulez, glissa-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle de prière où tous les croyants s'étaient redressés sans achever de réciter leur deuxième _rakat _et que l'imam rivait sur eux des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Pas la peine, je gère, souffla-t-il à voix basse avant de s'avancer vers le religieux. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre en pleine prière, mais j'ai ici un mandat de perquisition pour cette mosquée. Une équipe du NCIS viendra dans l'après-midi fouiller ce lieu, en attendant, j'aurais besoin de parler à votre homme de ménage à propos du meurtre du lieutenant Bowen...

- Attendez une minute, l'interrompit son interlocuteur, tandis que l'officier du Mossad restait en retrait et jetait des coups d'oeil soupçonneux à quelques hommes qui avaient eu des réactions plus outrées que les autres. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous _osez_ interrompre une prière pour m'annoncer que des dizaines de policiers chaussés vont débarquer dans _ma _mosquée pour fouiller à la recherche des prétendus tueurs de l'un de nos fidèles dans l'après-midi ? Et vous venez pour accuser l'un des plus fidèles croyants de ce lieu d'avoir assassiné Alan, auquel nous tenions tous énormément ? J'aimerais savoir de quel droit vous vous permettez de proférer des accusations infondées et de profaner le lieu de culte de personnes respectables qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce dont vous les soupçonnez !

- Au nom du droit américain, répliqua Tony, tout en veillant discrètement qu'aucun des hommes ne quitte la salle pendant sa conversation animée. Et si le lieutenant Bowen faisait vraiment partie de votre ''grande famille'', et si vous êtes persuadé que personne ici n'a absolument rien à se reprocher, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me laisser interroger les hommes à qui je veux parler, et mes collègues inspecter ce lieu ? Parce que tout ce que nous voulons faire, c'est retrouver le meurtrier de Bowen aussi vite que possible, avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Lui, ou sa cellule, d'ailleurs, la piste terroriste est la plus probable. »

L'imam marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de lâcher, glacial mais résigné :

« Vous demanderez à vos hommes de retirer leurs chaussures. Et Ali, viens par ici. »

Dans la foule opaque de fidèles, l'interpellé d'une quarantaine d'années se détacha et se dirigea vers le mihrab où les deux hommes l'attendaient. Liat, quant à elle, n'avait pas changé d'attitude, et préférait observer les réactions parmi les croyants.

« Monsieur Zarifi, on a deux ou trois questions à vous poser, lança l'Italien en le tirant par le bras, alors que l'imam semblait superviser l'interrogatoire. Concernant la mort d'Alan Bowen.

- La atakalamu ma3aka, répliqua le petit homme au teint mat qui se tenait devant lui sur un ton agressif.

- Ali, le coupa immédiatement l'imam avec fermeté. Tu vas lui dire tout ce que tu sais, et n'oublie pas que le mensonge est un péché très grave. Allez-y, que vouliez-vous savoir ?

- Je voulais savoir quels étaient ses liens avec le lieutenant Bowen, lança Tony en plantant son regard noisette dans celui de l'homme de ménage, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Monsieur Bowen était un homme très bon, répondit-il simplement. Il m'aidait parfois à prendre soin de la mosquée, et faisait partie des rares à me saluer lorsqu'il entrait ici.

- Il était un ami ? s'enquit l'agent très spécial, trop absorbé par son interrogatoire pour voir que sa coéquipière s'était mise à se glisser lentement, très lentement et très discrètement, entre les croyants pour s'approcher de deux personnes qui avaient attiré son regard.

- Pas forcément un ami, sayid, mais une personne à qui parler, répondit-il, son attitude changée du tout-au-tout, passée d'une morgue et d'une insolence insupportables à une déférence presque exagérée. Il me parlait de ses problèmes, et je lui parlais des miens.

- Vous vivez confortablement, monsieur Zafiri ? demanda-t-il avec calme, amenant lentement son propos vers la question qu'il lui faudrait fatalement formuler tôt ou tard.

- Je fais comme je peux, sayid, j'ai plusieurs emplois, expliqua-t-il. Vous savez, j'ai cinq enfants à nourrir, et ma femme ne travaille pas. Alors parfois, j'ai un peu de mal.

- Est-ce que le lieutenant vous aurait, éventuellement, donné un peu d'argent pour vous aider ? suggéra-t-il sur un ton innocent, mais le regard rivé sur le petit homme. Un chèque ?

- Non, jamais, sayid, je ne suis pas un mendiant ! s'exclama-t-il, comme outré par cette idée.

- Et il ne vous aurait jamais confié une enveloppe avec plusieurs chèques, à encaisser quotidiennement pour vous aider à nourrir vos enfants ? poursuivit-il, son ton devenant de plus en plus incisif.

- Wallah, je vous le jure, il ne m'a jamais donné d'argent pour m'aider à vivre ! répondit aussitôt Ali en levant solennellement la main, alors que l'imam s'était mis légèrement en retrait.

- N'oublie pas, Ali, le mensonge est un péché, commenta l'Italien en le forçant à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. As-tu déjà reçu une enveloppe de la part du lieutenant Bowen ? Avec de l'argent t'étant destiné, à toi, ou à ta ''cause'' ?

- Sayid, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, affirma-t-il, l'air perdu. Quelle cause ? Et quelles enveloppes ?

- Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, Ali ? répliqua Tony sur un ton grinçant. Alors laisse-moi être plus clair. Je pense que tu as réussi à faire donner de l'argent au lieutenant en lui faisant croire qu'il donnait pour une bonne oeuvre. Puis il a appris qu'en réalité, il donnait son argent à une cellule terroriste dont tu ferais partie, Ali. A ce moment, vous avez jugé nécessaire de le tuer, parce qu'il devenait gênant, il contrariait vos plans. Alors vous l'avez égorgé !

- Non, sayid, non, je... jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! bredouilla l'homme de ménage, visiblement paniqué, cherchant du regard l'imam en espérant qu'il lui apporterait du soutien.

- Ca suffit, vous allez trop loin, agent... DiNozzo ! commenta en effet ce dernier, après avoir hésité un instant sur le nom de l'Italien.

- Oh, mais c'est notre ami Ali qui est allé trop loin ! poursuivit l'agent très spécial. Peut être même que c'est lui qui a personnellement égorgé le lieutenant, et peut être qu'il a même encore sur lui la lame qui a servi à commettre le crime. Vous voulez bien me montrer vos poches ?

- Ca ne sera pas la peine, Tony, lança une voix familière étouffée derrière lui, dont le son le fit immédiatement pivoter sur lui-même. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la fameuse lame... »

Tony sentit tous les muscles de son corps se contracter lorsqu'il aperçut, au milieu de la foule effrayée qui s'était fendue, un colosse barbu à l'air à la fois nerveux et dangereux.

Et qui se tenait juste derrière Liat, sa main gauche posée fermement sur l'épaule de celle-ci, et son bras droit enroulé autour du cou de l'Israélienne, au bout duquel il put apercevoir une lame de Damas menaçante pointée sur la gorge de sa coéquipière.

« Si vous bougez, lança fermement l'homme alors que l'Italien hésitait à attraper l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture, je la tue. »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas de crise d'AIPM dans la salle ? O:) J'attends maintenant vos reviews !<p>

Je profite de la présence du petit bouton jaune sous mon texte (si, si, vous savez, celui avec marqué "review this Chapter" !) pour vous annoncer que j'ai une autre fic en cours, et si vous préfériez que je poste les deux simultanément, ou après avoir terminé de poster celle-ci (sachant que Lioness risque d'être encore longue). Voilà, j'attends vos avis à ce sujet aussi ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

- Ima (hébreu) : mère

- Aba (hébreu) : père

- La atakalamu ma3aka (arabe) : je ne te parle pas (à toi)

- Sayid (arabe) : monsieur

* * *

><p><span>Titre : <span>

mes titres sont les trois quarts du temps empruntés à des titres de films ou de chansons (qui ne reflètent pas forcément mes goûts musicaux ou cinématographiques, mais collent simplement bien aux thèmes du chapitre). Ce titre Shark in The Water est une chanson de VV Brown, et correspond à peu près à l'expression "anguille sous roche" en français. Ziva découvre ainsi que Ray n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il veut bien le paraître, et Tony et Liat que le coupable n'est pas forcément celui qu'ils avaient soupçonné au premier abord.


	12. Hit

Coucou tout le monde !

D'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles) à qui j'avais promis cette suite jeudi, mais, en bonne pestiférée, pour une fois que j'avais de l'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, ma connexion internet avait décidé de partir en vrille, et je me voyais mal passer par mon portable pour charger mon document sur le site et vous répondre individuellement... Donc, sorry pour le retard, surtout que pour couronner le tout, je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre qui rendait mieux dans ma tête que sur le papier :/

Bref, tout ça pour vous remercier encore une fois pour toutes ces reviews (d'ailleurs un peu plus nombreuses :), et toujours aussi agréables à lire ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>PBG<span> : malheureusement, faire des chapitres plus courts ne me permet pas de poster plus vite... Mais si tu préfères le format, je peux aussi songer à découper ces chapitres-pavés en deux parties ! :) Pour le TBC, je ne peux pas me spoiler, mais je t'en promets un peu tôt ou tard ;)

Gwen : non, ne tirez pas, je suis innocente (enfin presque) ! Jiminy est de retour, et frappe plus fort que jamais ^^ Et quelques indices supplémentaires rien que pour toi sur les grands méchants de l'histoire.

La lectrice fantôme : une nouvelle tête ! Ca me fait plaisir ! L'histoire débouche effectivement sur du Tiva, mais au bout de leurs longues mésaventures, donc la romance n'est pas au programme dans l'immédiat ^^

furieuse : je pense que la dispute de Ziva et ses parents a un petit côté universel, après, elle est simplement tombée à pic ^^ Quant aux réflexes du Mossad... Je te laisse juge dans ce chapitre !

Rachel.c : tu sais bien que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus utile, alors arrête de croire le contraire ! Pour tes parents, c'est normal, et n'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas croire aux coïncidences ;) J'en profite pour te souhaiter de bonnes vacs, poulette, profite bien !

Skye Marcus : tu es pardonnée (d'autant que tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix ^^). J'ai dit qu'il y aurait du Tiva, pas que l'histoire serait une romance, nuance, et il y en a quand même par petites touches. Côté action, ça devrait effectivement démarrer... Je te laisse découvrir ça ;)

* * *

><p>Liat savait qu'elle aurait dû être terrorisée lorsque l'homme avait passé son bras autour de sa gorge et posé sa lame glaciale contre sa gorge, tout en affermissant la prise de sa main gauche sur son épaule.<p>

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien éprouvé d'autre qu'une vague décharge d'adrénaline, non pas liée à la peur ou à l'angoisse, mais à une exaspération sans bornes.

Elle avait _horreur_ qu'on la menace. Et elle haïssait plus que tout au monde qu'on la considère comme une petite chose fragile, susceptible d'apitoyer son coéquipier si on la prenait en otage.

Un grand nombre de personnes avait fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Ils l'avaient payé très cher.

Et elle avait bien l'intention que le type dont la main tremblait nerveusement sur son épaule ne fasse pas exception à la règle.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû, éperdue, tenter d'appeler à l'aide Tony DiNozzo, d'ailleurs en grande conversation avec son agresseur pour le convaincre de la laisser partir, elle se sentait étrangement calme et détachée, l'attitude parfaite pour analyser rapidement la situation et essaye d'y trouver les réponses adéquates.

La première étape était de se rappeler comment elle en était arrivée là.

Elle jeta aussitôt un coup d'oeil en direction du jeune homme d'environ 18 ans qui la fixait, un peu plus terrorisé chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, mais incapable de détacher ses deux prunelles écarquillées d'elle.

Dès que Tony avait commencé à s'adresser à l'imam et à évoquer le lieutenant Bowen, le garçon avait montré des signes d'anxiété qui n'avaient pas échappé à son œil expert. Elle avait alors choisi de se mettre en retrait pour l'observer avec discrétion.

Elle en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'agent du NCIS et de ses menaces, mais d'un homme bien plus dangereux, qui devait lui promettre pire que la prison si jamais il ouvrait la bouche. Preuve s'il en était qu'il n'était pas étranger à la mort de Bowen.

Elle avait alors choisi de s'approcher lentement pour l'aborder, et tenter d'utiliser son inquiétude pour le faire parler rapidement.

Il avait tressailli d'une telle manière lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule en un signe se voulant à l'origine rassurant qu'elle n'avait pu étouffer un rictus félin.

Le gamin était à point, restait à trouver les bons mots pour le faire parler.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas eu tellement le temps de réfléchir à la phrase percutante qu'elle allait lui lancer au visage, étant donné que juste derrière elle, l'un des deux hommes qu'elle soupçonnait être la source de la peur panique de l'adolescent avait bondi sur elle, manquant de l'étrangler en enserrant son cou de son bras droit.

Elle avait d'abord pensé se dégager de manière traditionnelle, mais avait aussitôt aperçu la lame noir striée de rainures anthracites, et s'était décidée à prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'établir de manière définitive une stratégie offensive.

Maintenant que la succession des évènements qui l'avaient amenée à se retrouver dans cette position délicate était redevenue limpide dans son cerveau embrumé par la tension, et tandis que Tony exhortait le barbu à la relâcher et que ce dernier lui répondait sur un ton à la fois agressif et nerveux, mélangeant un mauvais arabe à un anglais peu clair, visiblement peu décidé à lui obéir, elle fit un point sur sa situation actuelle.

Le type sentait le tabac.

_C'est un bon point, tu t'entends toujours super bien avec les fumeurs,_ se fit-elle silencieusement la remarque à la fois vraie et complètement décalée par rapport à la situation critique dans laquelle elle se trouvait, alors que les tractations se poursuivaient.

Peut être que si elle sortait discrètement une cigarette de sa poche et la lançait...

En fait, non.

Son plan présentait déjà deux failles, la première étant que le barbu avait beau l'air un brin limité, il n'allait peut être pas se conduire non plus comme un chien en allant rattraper la cigarette. Et la deuxième se révélant être finalement la plus grave : elle ne fumait pas, et n'avait donc pas de cigarettes sur elle.

_Une option de moins, ma poule. Si tu pouvais te mettre à en chercher des vraiment intelligentes, ça serait plutôt sympa_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la nervosité de son agresseur s'accroître encore alors que sa grosse main se refermait plus fermement sur son épaule et qu'elle sentait la lame trembler, se rapprochant et s'éloignant de sa gorge au gré de la respiration de l'homme.

Au final, il ne lui restait plus que deux options sérieuses à envisager.

La première consistait à faire confiance à Anthony DiNozzo pour négocier et convaincre le barbu que mieux valait pour lui qu'il la laisse partir. Elle-même pourrait avancer des arguments : elle n'avait rien de particulier contre la cellule dont devait probablement faire partie ce débile profond, elle se limitait à traquer ses commanditaires.

Et elle pourrait peut être même lui proposer un arrangement : la liberté pour lui et ses petits copains des cavaliers du prophète en échange du nom de ceux, ou d'ailleurs très probablement celles, qui avaient eu l'immense gentillesse de les financer.

Seulement, le marché tournait cours, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de dire tout cela à voix haute dans une mosquée où les murs avaient des oreilles et ses ennemi(e)s probablement des envoyés, et dans laquelle se trouvait un agent du NCIS qui s'empresserait de vouloir en savoir plus. Ensuite parce qu'on ne négociait pas avec des terroristes.

Parce que même si ce sympathique bonhomme qui la menaçait depuis tout à l'heure avec son foutu poignard fumait, qu'elle appréciait souvent les gens qui fumaient et que la réciproque se révélait souvent vraie, il restait un brave terroriste travaillant indirectement pour l'une des seules agences moyen-orientales que le Mossad avait réellement en horreur, et qu'elle était forcée d'avouer qu'au vu de son attitude peu coopérative, elle aurait eu bien plus envie de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle plutôt que de lui proposer un deal autour d'une tasse de thé à la menthe.

Lui restait donc la deuxième option. Qui lui fit avaler sa salive avec difficulté, tandis que le ton montait entre les deux hommes.

Le krav maga, en sport de combat intelligent et rationnel, n'avait pas oublié ce cas de figure précis où la victime de l'agression se retrouvait attaquée par derrière, un couteau plaqué contre sa gorge.

Simplement, il était bien connu dans les milieux autorisés que cette prise, en plus d'être particulièrement difficile à réaliser, était à la limite du suicidaire tant sa réussite était peu assurée lorsque le déséquilibre de force était aussi grand que dans le cas de ses petits bras face aux muscles monstrueux du barbu qui la retenait en otage.

Elle respira lentement.

Cette situation, elle l'avait simulée des dizaines de fois avec son officier de contrôle. Simplement, l'enjeu n'était pas le même lorsque son équipier faisait semblant de la prendre en otage et mimait la scène mort de rire en utilisant ses clés de voiture ou sa montre hors de prix comme arme blanche, que lorsqu'un véritable malade mental ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par « Allahou akbar » plaquait une lame de poignard aussi coupante que celle d'un bistouri contre sa gorge.

D'autant que cette fois, elle n'était pas en compagnie de son partenaire habituel, avec lequel langage codé et signaux divers avaient été clairement établis s'il leur fallait communiquer sans l'aide de la parole, et sur lequel elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

Non bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Tony DiNozzo, mais elle trouvait tout de même qu'il avait tendance à gigoter un peu trop pour un homme dont on menaçait de tuer la coéquipière s'il bougeait d'un centimètre.

Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours à risquer le tout pour le tout, elle sentit son agresseur reculer d'un pas sans relâcher sa prise. Tandis qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre, elle sentit le porte bonheur qu'elle gardait toujours dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir battre contre ses côtes et la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou tinter délicatement contre ses deux petites médailles en or qui s'étaient décollées de sa poitrine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en retrouvant son équilibre et son assurance après ce léger mouvement.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

><p>« … En fait, quand j'y suis allé, j'ai dit clairement à mon boss que j'étais en congé, avec ma petite amie, et qu'il était hors de question que je fasse une mission pour lui. Et aussi que s'il continuait à me harceler, il n'aurait qu'à régler ses comptes avec toi ! A propos de ça, j'ai un truc à te raconter... »<p>

Ziva David haussa un sourcil faussement intéressé en se forçant à sourire, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête sur son plat de cannellonis tandis que Ray commençait à débiter son anecdote sur la femme d'un de ses collègues ayant tenté d'emplâtrer le supérieur de ce dernier parce qu'il l'avait fait travailler un jour de Noël.

_Captivant_, songea-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son deuxième verre de vin blanc de la soirée, riant amèrement tout au fond d'elle-même à défaut de pouvoir le faire ouvertement. _Et tu connais l'anecdote sur un ancien officier du Mossad qui avait renversé du vin blanc sur le pantalon de son petit ami qui bossait à la CIA parce qu'elle commençait à se lasser qu'il la mène en bateau comme il le faisait depuis déjà trop longtemps ?_

Dieu que cette petite remarque assassine qui avait traversé son esprit était difficile à contenir, alors qu'elle avalait une bouchée de cannelloni en faisant semblant de rire à une remarque qu'elle trouvait étrangement peu amusante étant donné qu'elle jaillissait de la bouche d'un homme qui lui avait menti, et continuait à le faire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de se raviser aussitôt et d'acquiescer en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Elle avait pris la décision avant qu'il ne la rejoigne pour l'emmener dans ce restaurant italien particulièrement huppé de ne pas le confronter immédiatement sur les récentes découvertes qu'elle avait pu faire.

Peut être parce qu'elle était naïve, et qu'elle gardait un semblant d'espoir et de foi en l'être humain en croyant qu'il allait tout lui avouer, peut être parce qu'elle préférait laisser la colère et la rage de le voir continuer à mentir monter davantage monter en elle pour que les règlements de compte n'en soient que plus explosifs.

Elle n'était pas encore sûre des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir de la sorte, mais elle avait choisi de lui laisser une chance, une dernière chance de se confier ce soir. Et le moment butoir serait le dessert.

Qu'elle ne prendrait pas au sirop d'érable, injonction radicale de sa (bonne) conscience alors qu'elle s'était laissée aller à fantasmer sur le beau serveur italien qui était venu prendre leur commande en début de soirée.

Beau serveur italien qui présentait d'ailleurs d'étranges similarités avec un autre bel Italien de son entourage, surprenante ressemblance qui n'était d'ailleurs peut être pas complètement étrangère à son étrange attirance pour le garçon qui leur avait apporté les deux derniers plats.

_Pas de sirop, et surtout pas de cheese-cake, Ziva ! Et t'es pas un peu malade d'imaginer Tony entièrement nu, à l'exception de ce petit nœud papillon ridicule, sortir d'un gâteau géant ?_ lui glissa une petite voix réprobatrice à son oreille qui la fit soupirer discrètement, comme si un petit ange s'était posé sur son épaule pour la faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. _Faut absolument que tu fasses une psychanalyse, toi, tu as de gros problèmes avec ton père !_

La jeune femme sentit un discret sourire étirer ses lèvres, imaginant à quel point sa bonne conscience pouvait être désespérée par le cas incurable qu'elle constituait.

_A moins bien sûr que le gros problème soit Tony ?_ suggéra soudain son petit ange gardien, qui s'efforçait visiblement de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas saisir.

_Casse-toi, mini-moi avec des ailes blanches et une auréole_, grogna-t-elle en s'abritant derrière sa serviette pour empêcher son petit ami de détecter le moindre signe sortant de l'ordinaire provenant d'elle, afin que son coup d'éclat n'en soit que plus brillant.

_Rappel, tu ne peux pas me virer de ton cerveau, je suis ta conscience, alors tu vas bien être obligée d'entendre ce que je veux te dire_, entendit-elle la petite voix répliquer sur un ton sarcastique alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire vaguement en constatant que son compagnon était un sérieux moulin à paroles lorsqu'elle ne le coupait pas. _D'autant que ce que je veux te dire est ce que tu veux entendre, mais que tu ne peux pas te dire à toi-même parce que tu as peur, raison pour laquelle tu as fait appel à moi, ton subconscient. C'est clair ?_

_Limpide_, ironisa-t-elle, poursuivant son dialogue intérieur. _Maintenant que j'ai compris, tu veux bien dégager le plancher ?_

_Ce n'est pas avec Ray que tu aurais dû partir en week-end en amoureux, c'est avec Tony, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Parce que... Je suis toi._

« Chérie, ça va ? »

Ziva essaya tant bien que mal d'acquiescer alors qu'elle toussait de toutes ses forces, ayant le sentiment qu'elle allait mourir étouffée par la gorgée de vin blanc qu'elle avait avalée de travers.

« Ca... ça va, bredouilla-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste avalé de travers. Tu disais ?

- Je te parlais de Dan, le type que j'ai rencontré aux Caraïbes, justement... »

Elle avait de nouveau décroché.

Baissant les yeux sur son plat de cannellonis, elle hésita.

Prendre en compte sa petite voix intérieure, et crier haut et fort ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, au visage de Ray qui l'avait trahi, de tout ce restaurant indifférent au drame qui se tramait à sa table, à son coéquipier dans le micro de son smartphone, au risque de tout perdre, même le peu qu'elle avait ?

Ou fuir, comme d'habitude, comme elle s'était efforcée de le faire depuis 5 ans, parce qu'elle était persuadée que c'était la meilleure solution, pour elle comme pour son coéquipier ?

_Tu n'as pas envie de te poser une nouvelle fois cette question, surtout ce soir, alors il est temps de faire le mur et de t'évader d'ici_, pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, nostalgique, alors qu'elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder loin de Tony, loin de ses sentiments, loin de Ray et de ses anecdotes et trahisons, loin, loin de Miami, loin du présent.

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv, villa des David**

« Ziva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une tenue pareille ? Oh, mais bien sûr, tu fais le mur pour rejoindre ton amoureux secret !

- Chuuuut ! intima l'intéressée à sa petite sœur Tali qui venait de se glisser avec sa discrétion habituelle dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle était en train de se choisir une paire de boucles d'oreilles dans sa boîte à bijoux. Tu veux me faire coincer, ou quoi ?

- Non, pas du tout, je voulais simplement que tu me racontes un peu, mais puisque c'est comme ça, je repars... » commenta la petite, en affichant une mine de chien battue.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant s'éloigner lentement et le plus pitoyablement possible vers la porte, et poussa un discret soupir.

Même à 13 ans, elle réussissait encore à être aussi adorable qu'une enfant de 7 ans, dont elle avait d'ailleurs la maturité, et à la faire craquer à tous les coups.

« C'est bon, Tali, viens, capitula-t-elle, tandis que la petite brune se retournait, son grand sourire enjoué retrouvé, et se précipitait sur le lit de sa grande sœur pour y rebondir bruyamment et s'y allonger de tout son long, apparemment en attente de confidences. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Il ressemble à quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Est-ce qu'il est aussi beau que Logan Cale dans la promo de la nouvelle série américaine qui commence en septembre dont je ne me souviens plus du nom... Ah si, Dark Angel ! »

La jeune officier du Mossad éclata de rire, réalisant que quelles que soient les conditions dans lesquelles elle se trouvait, sa petite sœur réussirait toujours à lui communiquer sa bonne humeur.

« Non, moins beau, quand même ! lâcha-t-elle, hilare. Tu sais à quel point je craque pour les châtains aux yeux noisettes ! Mais pas mal quand même...

- Ouuuh ! souffla l'adolescente, moqueuse. Il te plaît beaucoup-beaucoup, non, pour que tu oses défier papa et maman comme ça ?

- De nous deux, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi la petite fille modèle ! rétorqua-t-elle, peut être légèrement plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu au vu de la moue de sa jeune sœur. Bon, allez, Tali, je n'ai pas l'éternité, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Ziva la vit hésiter, avant qu'elle ne lâche :

« Il y a un garçon au collège...

- Ca a l'air super croustillant, seulement, je suis vraiment juste, alors est-ce que ça te dérangerait qu'on en reparle plus tard ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de la couper en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il faut que je me dépêche pour que mon plan fonctionne, mais on en reparle dès demain si tu veux !

- Laisse tomber, soupira l'adolescente en lui jetant un regard blessé avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte de la chambre. De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de parler. »

L'officier du Mossad se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

Il était clair que sa petite sœur avait quelque chose sur le cœur dont elle devait lui parler, mais si elle voulait pouvoir espérer rejoindre Malachi et les amis qu'il avait prévu de lui présenter, il lui fallait quitter la maison au plus vite, et surtout avant que son père ne rentre et ne branche le système de sécurité qui l'empêcherait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre comme elle l'avait prévu...

En levant les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, elle lança, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le regretterait toute sa vie :

« Tali, parle-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on discute de toute ça demain à tête reposée ?

- Parce que demain, tu seras occupée ! répliqua la jeune fille, sur un ton si agressif et empli de colère qu'elle se demanda si elle l'avait déjà vue dans un tel état, elle toujours si calme, si adorable et si parfaite. Tu seras peut être au Mossad, ou en train de réviser ton bac, ou en train de te disputer avec papa, ou à traîner avec un type que tu auras croisé dans la rue ! Partout, sauf avec moi ! Sauf à faire des trucs de grande sœur, comme discuter des garçons sur lesquels on flashe ! J'en ai marre que tu me laisses tomber comme ça ! »

Ziva la fixa un instant, sentant son cœur se déchirer.

Ce sentiment d'abandon, elle l'avait déjà ressenti des milliers de fois, en particulier à cause de l'attitude de son père à son égard.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu croire que Tali, la fille préférée des David, l'enfant du miracle, choyé et chéri, couvé et aimé, aurait pu avoir le sentiment d'être ''laissée tomber'' par quiconque.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec douceur, presque à s'excuser de ne pas avoir été assez présente pour elle, elle pinça les lèvres, exaspérée.

Si elle se sentait abandonnée, que devait-elle ressentir, elle, l'aînée, que sa cadette pouvait parfois ignorer pendant de longs jours parce qu'elle n'était pas assez branchée pour être présentée à ses camarades de classe ou parce qu'elle était si égocentrique qu'elle était capable d'oublier jusqu'à son existence ?

Que son père réprimandait systématiquement, et dont la reconnaissance était pour elle impossible à obtenir, alors qu'il suffisait à Tali de faire un hideux collier de coquillages pour être félicitée plus que de raison ?

Que sa mère même reléguait au second rang lorsqu'il lui fallait présenter ses enfants aux dîners qu'elle organisait, parce qu'elle n'était visiblement pas assez féminine ou bien élevée, tandis que sa petite sœur était systématiquement la vedette et le centre de toutes les attentions, parfois au point que les amis de ses parents ne ramènent qu'un seul cadeau qui ne lui était jamais destiné ?

Tali comprenait-elle au moins le sens de « laisser tomber » ?

« Va parler de tout ça avec maman, lâcha finalement la jeune officier du Mossad avec froideur, plantant ses prunelles faussement indifférentes dans celles de sa petite sœur qui étaient étrangement humides. Ou attends demain. Mais ce soir, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Elle avait conscience qu'elle s'était montrée dure au point d'être injuste. Tali n'était pas parfaite, parfois capricieuse, mais elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de la sorte. Ses parents auraient bien plus mérité qu'on leur oppose cette attitude.

Seulement, l'adolescente était la plus proche géographiquement parlant, et elle devait l'admettre, beaucoup plus facile à attaquer.

Celle-ci renifla discrètement, ravalant ses larmes de colère, et répliqua finalement, maîtrisant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les tremblements de sa voix :

« Ce n'était pas avec maman que je voulais parler. Mais laisse tomber. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien. Je m'en fous.

- Parfait, continue à t'en foutre comme tu te fous de tout ! siffla Ziva, hors d'elle. Reste la petite dernière pourrie gâtée qui récupèrera l'empire de papa sans rien faire, et ''laisse tomber'' !

- Tu veux que je te dise, Zee ? cria la petite Israélienne en se retournant vivement, piquée au vif. Toi, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir hérité de tout, moi, je regrette qu'on ne me laisse jamais la chance de faire quelque chose par moi-même ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses, tu voudrais être la préférée ? Je te laisse la place ! Parce que ça m'a coûté un petit ami potentiel, et que ça me pourrit chaque jour un peu plus la vie ! »

La jeune fille s'interrompit, haletante, attendant une nouvelle attaque de son aînée.

Qui ne vint pas.

Ziva s'était sentie pâlir soudainement, sous l'effet d'un mélange de honte et de culpabilité.

Sa sœur savait visiblement ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle s'en voulait.

Aussi bien de s'être montrée odieuse que jalouse durant toutes ces années.

Parce qu'il lui apparaissait maintenant clair que derrière toute la gentillesse et la douceur de Tali se cachait une tentative de rachat de l'amour de sa grande sœur, que ses parents, par un amour beaucoup plus marquée pour elle que son aînée, lui avaient arraché sans lui demander son avis. Et que ses caprices de petite fille gâtée n'étaient que des moyens de montrer son mal être face à l'affection parfois étouffante des David, qui la coupait du reste du monde sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

« Je... Je suis désolée, Tali, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lâcha l'officier du Mossad d'une voix blanche.

- Rien, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si rien ne s'était passé, avant de céder à la tentation de laisser sa rancœur de côté pour tout avouer. Quand j'ai abordé le garçon qui me plaisait, il m'a dit qu'il ne sortait pas avec les filles à papa. Mais c'est pas grave. Je _laisse tomber_. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Tu lui diras de la part de ta grande sœur qu'il est un _chnun_, parce qu'il n'a aucun droit de dire ça sans te connaître, et qu'il a complètement tort, affirma-t-elle avec douceur, son calme retrouvé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a cinq minutes, releva l'adolescente en lui jetant un regard sarcastique.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas une idiote, commenta-t-elle simplement. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper... Starbucks demain, et on discute comme une grande sœur se doit de le faire avec sa petite soeur, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Tali esquissa un grand sourire, avant de commenter en faisant un clin d'oeil à son aînée :

« J'en dis que ces boucles d'oreilles iront très bien avec ta robe et que ton copain Malachi ne va pas oser se séparer de toi pendant plus de deux secondes tellement tu vas être belle, ma grande sœur chérie ! »

.

**Miami, mars 2012**

« Je pense que je vais prendre le cheese-cake, et toi, Ziva, tu en penses quoi ?

- J'en pense que... »

Ziva marqua un mouvement d'hésitation alors que les yeux de son petit ami croisaient les siens.

Alors qu'il esquissait un sourire apaisé, elle sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Ce sourire n'était pas apaisé, mais hypocrite, et les mensonges avaient tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle avait assez souffert à cause d'eux, à ceux qui les proféraient d'en pâtir.

« J'en pense que je me demandais quand tu allais arrêter de te foutre de moi, siffla-t-elle finalement, sa voix devenue glacée.

- Moi, me foutre de toi ? s'étonna Ray en scrutant ses yeux, interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tout d'un coup ? Je croyais que tu passais une bonne soirée...

- Tu avais tort, rétorqua-t-elle, croisant les bras. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? A propos de ce week end, de cet hôtel... Peut être même de ce restaurant ?

- Ils ne sont pas à ton goût ? poursuivit-il, ne voyant visiblement pas où elle voulait en venir. Il s'est passé quelque chose en mon absence ? La suite est trop petite ?

- Je vais me faire plus précise, alors, ironisa-t-elle en faisant la moue, agacée par ce petit jeu. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire sur la personne qui l'a payée, cette fichue suite ?

- Je ne comprends pas, Ziva. »

Il lui avait menti. Avec tellement d'aplomb qu'elle avait senti son sang cesser sur l'instant de circuler dans son corps paralysé sous le coup qu'il venait de lui asséner.

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer, cracha-t-elle en se reprenant aussitôt et sortant de son sac la facture de la chambre d'hôtel, avant de la planter sous le nez de Ray. A moins que tu ne t'appelles Trent Kort et que ton chirurgien esthétique n'ait effectué un très gros travail de lifting et d'implants capillaires, ou que tu n'aies détourné le compte d'une agence fédérale appelée la CIA, il semblerait que tu te sois très vastement foutu de moi en me disant que tu avais payé toi-même ce petit week-end, et que le choix de Miami n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque mission. Quelque chose que tu n'aies pas compris, peut être ? »

La mine décomposée de son compagnon et sa bouche restée ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte lui sembla une réponse satisfaisante alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans sa chaise, jambes et bras croisés, en attente de la suite de ce règlement de comptes dont elle retirait, à sa plus grande surprise, un certain plaisir.

_Comme au bon vieux temps_, songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire prédateur face à l'agent de la CIA toujours silencieux, et désormais très pâle, alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure à comment se sortir de cette situation tendue...

* * *

><p>« Si vous bougez, je la tue ! »<p>

_Ca arrangerait mon patron, mais j'ai fini par plus ou moins m'attacher à cette petite chose blonde, alors si vous pouviez la laisser partir, ça serait sympa de votre part_, songea Tony DiNozzo, figé sur place, et observant complètement désemparé l'homme d'un bon mètre 80 menacer sa nouvelle coéquipière d'une lame qui lui semblait anormalement longue comparée au cou de l'Israélienne.

« Ecoutez, lança-t-il, recouvrant ses esprits. Je vais mettre les mains en l'air, très lentement, et vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal, d'accord ?

- Mains en l'air ! répéta-t-il avec un accent arabe à couper au couteau, alors que l'agent du NCIS le voyait trembler sous l'effet de l'anxiété.

- Voilà, c'est bon, c'est fait, commenta-t-il en levant très lentement les bras et en ouvrant ses poings pour bien montrer qu'en plus de se sentir complètement psychologiquement désarmé, il l'était aussi physiquement. Maintenant, soyez gentil, relâchez-la, d'accord ?

- Jamais ! hurla-t-il. Et puis, si je la lâche, vous allez me capturer ! Et pour révéler la vérité aux yeux de tous, il faut que je sois libre de mes mouvements ! C'est ce qu'Allah veut !

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas la prétention de lire dans les pensées d'Allah, mais à mon avis, il ne doit pas trop apprécier que vous gardiez une demoiselle qui ne vous a rien fait en otage, lâcha l'Italien, cherchant tant bien que mal une solution pour permettre à Liat de sortir vivante de cette mosquée.

- Taisez-vous ! aboya-t-il, alors que Tony jetait un coup d'oeil rapide à l'imam, figé sur place sous l'effet du choc, tout comme la foule de fidèles complètement immobile malgré la terreur palpable qui se dégageait d'elle. Un infidèle qui foule le sol d'une mosquée ne devrait même pas prononcer le nom d'Allah ! »

L'agent très spécial prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'analyser la situation aussi vite que possible. Comme on le lui avait appris à Baltimore, il fallait qu'il détermine les objectifs du preneur d'otage et réussisse à humaniser son rapport avec lui, faire appel à ses sentiments sans le pousser à bout, de peur qu'il commette l'impardonnable.

Quant à l'importance de rassurer le ou les otages, elle allait passer au second rang de ses priorités vu l'attitude étrangement calme de l'officier du Mossad qui lui apparaissait comme pensive et détachée, comme si elle n'était pas concernée et préférait penser à autre chose.

Cette fille était peut être encore plus déconcertante que son agresseur.

Toujours était-il que si humaniser son rapport avec le colosse et tenter de l'émouvoir restait dans le domaine du possible, comprendre son but était bien plus compliqué, étant donné qu'il lui semblait tout de même un brin déséquilibré.

En menaçant la jeune femme comme il le faisait, il avait sans doute voulu l'empêcher de parler avec Ali, ou elle de discuter et d'interroger l'un des fidèles.

Balayant la foule du regard à toute vitesse, il ne put apercevoir qu'une seule silhouette se détachant de l'ensemble étrangement immobile. Un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années qui tremblait comme une feuille, et sur les joues duquel quelques larmes d'angoisse coulaient.

Reportant ensuite son regard sur Liat, il vit celle-ci lui adresser un imperceptible signe de la tête, probablement destiné à lui confirmer que c'était bien cet adolescent à qui elle avait voulu parler pour provoquer la colère de l'homme à la longue barbe noire.

« Ecoutez, nous voulons vous aider, monsieur... commença-t-il sur un ton aussi doux que possible alors qu'il voyait que sa coéquipière, loin d'être détachée comme il avait pu le croire, réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant visiblement elle aussi la meilleure issue de secours pour échapper à ce cauchemar. Quel est votre nom ?

- Mon nom ne vous intéresse pas ! » affirma-t-il, soudain moins sûr de lui.

Tony étouffa un soupir.

Ce type, en plus de formuler des phrases sibyllines et relativement ridicules lorsqu'elles ne constituaient pas des répliques du _Retour de la momie_, était loin d'être un homme expérimenté, et se retrouver face à un adversaire entièrement soumis à ses émotions pouvait être particulièrement dangereux pour Liat.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à obtenir son nom, de cette manière, il en était certain, il récupèrerait la main.

« Si, sayid, il nous intéresse ! répliqua l'Italien, souriant intérieurement en voyant que le seul mot d'arabe que l'officier du Mossad lui avait appris allait enfin trouver son utilité. Parce que, comme je le disais, nous voulons vous aider. Vous aider à répandre la parole d'Allah, à expliquer tout le bien que fait votre groupe au monde, et à faire prendre conscience de la vérité à tous...

- Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un chien d'infidèle ! siffla son interlocuteur, en faisant mine de cracher au sol.

- C'est faux, je ne suis pas comme Alan, moi, je ne suis pas un marine, commenta-t-il, rentrant dans le jeu, et voyant la première lueur de doute apparaître dans le regard de l'homme alors qu'il prononçait le nom du lieutenant décédé. Je ne sers pas les Etats-Unis qui tuent nos frères croyants en Irak. Je suis ici pour vous aider, vous savez... »

Il vit le barbu hésiter, alors qu'il se maudissait d'avoir prononcé cette phrase.

Ou l'homme était assez fou et perturbé pour le croire alors qu'il était rentré dans une mosquée avec des chaussures italiennes hors de prix, ou il avait déjà remarqué le pot aux roses et risquait alors de commettre un geste irréparable...

« Je m'appelle Imad At-Tabari, lâcha-t-il finalement, surprenant presque l'Italien tant il avait renoncé vite. Et quelle preuve est-ce que j'ai que tu dis la vérité ?

- Je t'en fournirai une si tu lâches la fille, affirma-t-il sans se démonter, malgré la lueur étrange qu'il avait vu passer dans le regard vert de Liat lorsque son agresseur avait prononcé son nom de famille. Mais pas avant.

- NON ! hurla-t-il en reculant d'un pas alors que Tony retenait sa respiration en voyant l'Israélienne trébucher légèrement et le couteau éviter de justesse sa gorge. Tu mens ! Je le vois ! Tu mens ! Tes chaussures ! La fille va être punie pour ça ! »

Alors que l'agent très spécial blêmissait en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase et hésitait sérieusement à abandonner la méthode douce pour sortir son arme et viser l'homme en espérant être plus rapide que lui, il vit la kidonim articuler silencieusement et très distinctement : « qu'il ne bouge pas »

« Attends ! l'interpella-t-il en criant, forçant le barbu à redresser la tête sous le coup de la surprise et à s'immobiliser en le fixant d'un regard à la fois effrayé et décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Trop... » le coupa-t-il aussitôt en ricanant, avant d'être à son tour interrompu par une Liat décidée à passer à l'action.

Tony, tout comme une grande partie des hommes présents dans la mosquée, ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant un éclair blond attraper à deux mains l'avant-bras d'At-Tabari, et se plier en deux pour utiliser toute la force et le poids de son corps frêle pour faire pression sur le poignet de l'homme, et ainsi écarter la lame loin de sa gorge.

Celle-ci vint se glisser sous sa veste en cuir, ripant contre la peau de son épaule, ce qui ne sembla pas la préoccuper plus que de raison, maintenant que son cou était en sécurité.

Profitant de la surprise de l'homme qui tardait encore à réagir, elle enchaîna à toute vitesse avec un coup de talon bien ajusté dans le tibia du barbu.

Lorsqu'il s'affaissa légèrement sous l'effet de la douleur, elle se glissa sous son bras pour se décaler sur sa droite et se libérer de son emprise. Du plat de la main, elle le frappa immédiatement au visage, l'empêchant de la regarder et d'anticiper ses prochains coups.

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur au moment où, son bras armé désormais plié selon un angle improbable, la jeune femme lui asséna un grand coup de pied dans le genou, le forçant à s'agenouiller vraiment.

Elle tordit alors son poignet pour l'obliger à lâcher le couteau, et projeta au loin l'arme avec une fluidité déconcertante. Cette dernière vint se planter à l'horizontale dans le mur plus proche sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, qui avait désormais le sentiment d'assister davantage à un combat de gladiateurs qu'à une prière collective.

Achevant son travail sans se formaliser de son public sidéré par la précision du lancer alors qu'elle n'avait même pas daigné regarder la direction dans laquelle elle avait l'intention d'envoyer le poignard, l'Israélienne enfonça son pied dans l'estomac d'At-Tabari encore à genoux, qui cette fois vint rouler au sol, avant de recevoir une nouvelle série de coups de pieds dans les côtes, les jambes et même un dans le visage.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta légèrement du corps presque inanimé, Tony commençait à peine à réaliser que la scène surréaliste à laquelle il avait assisté n'était pas tout droit tirée d'un rêve, et, apogée de sa stupéfaction, n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert électrique et exprimant toute la joie que la kidonim avait éprouvé à transformer sa rage et son adrénaline en force destructrice qu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se dérouler dans la mosquée.

« Ecartez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, écartez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en voyant les premiers curieux faire un pas en direction du corps de l'homme qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait encore en position de force. Liat, vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça vaguement, prenant soudain conscience qu'un peu de sang coulait sur son épaule, sans que la blessure ne semble cependant l'émouvoir plus que de raison.

« Très bien, commenta-t-elle avec froideur, en toisant d'un air hautain At-Tabari, allongé en position fœtale et émettant par moment quelques grognements de douleur. Et je serais vous, j'embarquerais ce gamin en plus de récupérer l'arme du crime, il cache quelque chose... »

Tony releva aussitôt la tête, jusque là occupé à passer ses menottes aux poignets du colosse allongé, et aperçut le garçon tremblotant que l'officier du Mossad désignait d'un signe de tête. Cette dernière s'avança ensuite de quelque pas pour se planter devant l'adolescent, qui semblait hésiter à prendre la fuite, mais s'était aussitôt résigné en croisant le regard menaçant et sans appel qui s'était posé sur lui.

« Attrapez ! cria l'agent très spécial en lançant une seconde paire de menottes à l'Israélienne qui s'efforça de masquer sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle leva son épaule gauche meurtrie pour réceptionner l'objet. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur et en liant les mains du jeune homme tétanisé, avant de le forcer à la suivre jusqu'au mur où s'était plantée la lame, et à rejoindre son coéquipier, qui avait relevé à grand peine At-Tabari, et le traînait plus ou moins devant lui pour avancer hors de la mosquée en direction de leur voiture.

- Salam, tout le monde, vous aurez le grand plaisir de retrouver nos équipes cet après-midi pour de nouvelles aventures, bon spectacle ! lança Tony, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'un murmure parcourait l'assemblée et que l'imam les suivait des yeux, peinant toujours à se remettre de ses émotions.

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas drôle ? plaisanta Liat sans pouvoir s'empêcher un sourire alors qu'il lui adressait un clin d'oeil charmeur la faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous, vous savez que vous ne savez pas repérer les qualités d'humoristes des gens, mademoiselle la guerrière ? répliqua-t-il, joueur, tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche et consultait ses messages de sa main libre alors que l'autre retenait toujours l'adolescent effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver dans un commissariat, probablement pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Je sais surtout que je ne sais rien. Mais vous avez sûrement raison. » lui accorda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire, tandis qu'elle tapotait un texto à l'intention de sa hiérarchie et du département informatique de son agence, leur ordonnant de lancer immédiatement une recherche de grande ampleur sur At-Tabiri et toutes les connexions qu'il pouvait avoir accumulées au fil des années, bien que l'étymologie de son nom de famille soit déjà pour elle un indice suffisant sur les chances qu'il ait déjà été en relation avec ceux qu'elle souhaitait atteindre à tout prix.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Maintenant que le bouton review a changé de design et a doublé de volume, vous n'avez plus d'excuse pour ne pas reviewer, alors j'attends vos avis :)<p>

Lexique

_Chnun_ (hébreu) : idiot (argot)

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span>

Pour insérer une référence supplémentaire à Dark Angel, une série dans laquelle jouait Michael Weatherly, j'ai voulu emprunter le nom d'un des épisodes, mais n'ai rien trouvé de bien adapté, alors j'ai détourné le nom d'un des épisodes de la série qui s'appelait "heat" (chaleur) pour en faire "hit", et qui correspond plutôt bien à ce chapitre où Liat et Ziva sortent leurs gants de boxe ^^


	13. Hiatus

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, effectivement, ce très rapide update cache quelque chose ^^ Quelque chose de plutôt sympa pour moi puisque je pars pendant 10 jours pour de nouvelles aventures ensoleillées et sûrement sans internet, mais aussi de moins sympa étant donné que je ne devrai pas poster de nouveau chapitre sur aucune de mes deux fics avant une bonne douzaine de jours, ni commenter d'autre fic pendant tout ce temps.

J'aurais aimé d'une part avoir le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews qui en plus étaient particulièrement longues et pour lesquelles je vous remercie des milliers de fois, même si ça ne suffira jamais, d'autre part pouvoir vous poster un chapitre un peu plus long, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire avant de partir, et je me disais que c'était tout de même mieux de vous proposer un bout de chapitre que de faire une simple note pour vous prévenir de mon absence...

Je répondrai donc à toutes vos reviews individuellement en rentrant, promis, et me rattraperai sur tous les chapitres de vos fics que je n'aurai pas commenté, promis aussi ;) A bientôt, et bonne lecture tout de même pour ce petit chapitre !

* * *

><p>« Patron, je peux te parler ? lança Tony DiNozzo en posant la main sur l'épaule de Gibbs qui descendait les escaliers d'un pas agacé, revenant probablement du laboratoire d'Abby, ou du bureau du directeur Vance.<p>

- Vas-y, DiNozzo, je t'écoute, affirma-t-il, avant de l'entraîner par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'open space. Où est Tuvia ?

- Elle est toujours chez Ducky, expliqua l'agent très spécial. J'ai eu du mal à la convaincre d'aller faire inspecter sa blessure à l'épaule, et quand je lui ai parlé d'hôpital, je me suis fait hurler dessus, alors... D'ailleurs, c'est à propos d'elle qu'il faut que je te parle...

- Justement, je reviens de chez Vance, commenta l'ex-marine, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Il refuse toujours de me dire pourquoi Eli David nous a envoyé une tueuse pareille pour un simple remplacement, et je ne comprends pas.

- Tiens, je t'ai décrit la scène, mais après la perquisition, on a pu obtenir le portable d'un des fidèles qui a filmé Liat quand elle s'est dégagée. » commenta-t-il en brandissant un smartphone sur lequel la vidéo de la jeune femme agrippant le bras de son agresseur pour éloigner le couteau de sa gorge, et enchaîner avec un coup de pied dévastateur, avant de se glisser hors de l'emprise de l'homme.

Son patron visionna d'un air grave la courte séquence dans son intégralité, lui confirmant sa première intuition. Cette fille n'était pas une débutante, mais bien un assassin expérimenté et redoutablement bien entraîné.

Le lancer de couteau surtout était particulièrement impressionnant, comme s'il était destiné à mettre en garde des observateurs potentiellement hostiles dans la salle.

« Cette fille est une malade ! lâcha finalement Tony, n'y tenant plus. T'as vu comme elle s'est libérée ? Je ne sais même pas si Ziva aurait pu faire un truc pareil !

- Elle aurait pu, trancha le chef d'équipe sur un ton froid qui refroidit les ardeurs de son agent. Mais ça ne résout le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ?

- Rien, je ne sais rien, j'ai l'impression que plus je lui pose des questions, moins j'en sais ! expliqua-t-il, un brin désemparé. Elle boit son café très fort... Et ne couche qu'avec des milliardaires... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je découvre ce que je peux !

- Alors surpasse-toi, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici ! répliqua son supérieur. DiNozzo, je t'ai demandé de la suivre à la trace et d'enquêter sur elle. Oriente McGee à partir de ce que tu as découvert, c'est toi qui te charges de cette partie-là. Trouve ce qu'un assassin de première catégorie fait chez nous alors qu'Israël n'a pas un seul kidonim à gaspiller en ce moment !

- En fait, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc, mais ça va te paraître ridicule... avoua-t-il timidement, hésitant à révéler l'information en se remémorant le regard vert chargé de menace qui s'était posé sur lui quelques heures auparavant.

- Vas-y, DiNozzo, si tu t'en rappelles, ça ne peut pas être ridicule ! l'encouragea l'ancien marine qui s'était interrompu dans son trajet vers l'open space pour écouter son agent très spécial.

- Eh bien... lâcha ce dernier en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Elle a peur des chiens. Enfin, des dobermans. Et pas qu'un peu. Elle était carrément terrorisée. Et je me dis que ça a peut être un rapport avec son passé...

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? lui demanda son patron, testeur.

- Je ne fais que croire, reconnut-il. Elle a peut être simplement la phobie des chiens. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose. Si tu avais vu comme elle s'est décomposée en voyant ce doberman...

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air le genre de filles à se décomposer en temps normal, commenta-t-il en mettant bien en évidence dans la paume de sa main le téléphone sur lequel il avait pu voir la vidéo. Creuse cette piste si elle te paraît intéressante. Et dis à McGee de se renseigner encore, il est impossible qu'on ait bloqué toutes nos sources sur elle.

- Et un autre truc, toujours à son sujet, ne put-il s'empêcher de poursuivre en se mordant la lèvre, songeur. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais j'ai eu l'impression que... Qu'elle connaissait déjà At-Tabari, ou que son nom lui disait quelque chose, parce qu'elle a eu un regard bizarre... Je ne sais pas.

- Alors renseigne-toi sur ses connexions, celles qu'elle a au Mossad, celle qu'elle a partout ailleurs ! lui ordonna l'ancien marine. Maintenant, parle-moi de l'enquête.

- Nos hommes viennent de revenir de la perquisition, expliqua-t-il en trottinant derrière son supérieur en direction de l'open space, avant d'arracher la télécommande de l'écran plat des mains de Tim pour afficher les informations qu'ils avaient collectées. Ali a finalement avoué qu'il avait bien reçu une enveloppe avec plusieurs RIB, qu'il a ensuite donnés à At-Tabari. Il lui a transmis le message qu'a laissé notre lieutenant : '' ne vous approchez plus d'elle, moi, passe encore, mais pas ma famille voilà ce que vous aviez demandé''. Et Bowen a utilisé Ali comme intermédiaire parce qu'il ne savait pas lire l'anglais, il n'a donc pas pu déchiffrer le petit mot dans l'enveloppe. Petit mot qu'on a d'ailleurs retrouvé caché quelque part sous une dalle de la mosquée et qu'on a envoyé à Abby. Les RIB ont disparu, logique, l'argent a été empoché.

« Ensuite, on a ramené deux suspects : un gamin de 18 ans appelé Nabil Faraj qui a expliqué que s'il était terrorisé par At-Tabari, c'était parce que celui-ci le menaçait depuis qu'il l'avait vu démonter un micro dans la mosquée pour en récupérer les composantes électroniques. Et bien entendu, mieux valait pour lui qu'il garde le silence devant l'imam à propos de cet incident… On en a déduit que les Cavaliers du Prophète devaient vouloir fabriquer une bombe artisanale avec les moyens du bord, et on a relâché le gosse qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

- J'ai vérifié son casier et son histoire, l'interrompit l'informaticien. Il dit la vérité. Et lorsqu'on lui a parlé des Cavaliers du Prophète, il a eu l'air sincèrement surpris, comme tous les membres de la mosquée interrogés, d'ailleurs. On a donc décidé de le relâché, même s'il est sous surveillance.

- Nous reste At-Tabari à interroger, commenta Gibbs. Et s'il y a une bombe qui se balade en ville, on a intérêt à en tirer beaucoup. D'autres choses récupérées dans la mosquée ?

- Rien d'exploitable, reconnut le jeune agent. L'arme du crime est en train d'être analysée par Abby, mais on sait que la lame a été utilisée par At-Tabari pour tuer Bowen. Maintenant, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la hiérarchie de cet homme, qui détient sûrement encore la bombe, ou du moins un grand nombre de composantes pour la fabriquer.

- D'accord, donc il faut absolument qu'on réussisse à faire parler At-Tabari, lâcha l'ex-marine, l'air songeur. Commencez l'interrogatoire sans moi, il faut que je retourne voir Vance.

- Entendu patron ! lança McGee. On récupère Liat ?

- Oui, mais elle ne rentre pas dans la pièce, affirma-t-il en jetant un regard éloquent à Tony qui acquiesça discrètement. C'est bien clair ?

- Oui patron, confirma l'agent très spécial alors que son coéquipier rejoignait déjà l'ascenseur, prêt à rejoindre la salle d'interrogatoire. Et je sais que la question va te paraître indiscrète, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le bureau de Vance pendant tout ce temps ? Je sais que ta vie privée ne me regarde pas, mais tout de même... »

Un vague sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son supérieur, sensible à la plaisanterie, qui répondit à voix basse :

« Eli David, en plus de nous envoyer des assassins hors de contrôle, essaye de bloquer l'intégration de Ziva en refusant de nous livrer ses états de service du Mossad. Ca pourrait nous empêcher de valider sa candidature au NCIS, on a besoin de son parcours antérieur.

- Merde, lâcha l'Italien, préoccupé. Les négociations progressent ?

- Si seulement, soupira l'ancien marine en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, rejoins McGee, et ne me perds pas Tuvia des yeux, je ne veux pas d'électron libre à la solde d'Eli David se baladant partout dans mon agence et risquant de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas...

- Tu peux compter sur moi, patron ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant en courant son coéquipier après un simulacre de garde-à-vous, et en se glissant de justesse entre les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Je sais, murmura Gibbs pour lui-même en grimpant une nouvelle fois, une fois de trop, les marches des escaliers en direction du bureau de Vance. C'est sur Eli David et ses officiers que je ne peux pas compter... »

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère avoir quelques reviews à mon retour sur ce petit chapitre Tibbs ;)<p> 


	14. It's not me, I swear !

Hello !

Après une très longue absence sur cette fic, me voilà de retour avec un très très long chapitre (vous avez fini par avoir l'habitude, avec moi ^^) pour compenser mes trois semaines de retard ! Je vous mets également un petit résumé, histoire que vous ne soyez pas complètement perdus !

En attendant, merci pour vos reviews, merci à Morwenedhel pour la mise en favoris, et bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Furieuse<span> : oui, j'ai une notion un peu spéciale de "petit", mais disons que comparé au chapitre qui vient par exemple, le précédent était même microscopique ^^

Gwen : Les gens ont toujours tendance à filmer les situations critiques, ça fait partie des bienfaits de la technologie moderne ^^ J'en profite pour répondre aux questions que tu m'as posées dans ta précédente review : il y a bien des Starbucks en Israël, et il y a aussi un baccalauréat israélien, mais qui fonctionne par système de validation de crédits, comme dans certaines universités. Et pour les autres questions... Deux chapitres à attendre, tu auras toutes tes réponses !

PBG : *ravie d'avoir droit à une ode* *tend un mouchoir à l'effigie du Tibbs à sa lectrice*

Skye Marcus : contente de t'avoir fait apprécier le Tibbs ! Concernant ta review précédente, je n'ai regardé qu'un ou deux épisodes de Dark Angel après avoir commencé à regarder NCIS, mais j'ai bien sûr noté (comme toute bonne fan de NCIS) la présence d'un MW à lunettes dedans ^^

Dilinzzo : 4 reviews d'un coup ? Merciiii ! As-tu finalement rêvé de Tony sortant d'un gâteau géant portant uniquement un noeud papillon la nuit dernière ? ^^

* * *

><p><span>Précédemment dans Lioness : <span>

Alan Bowen, marine converti à l'islam lors d'une mission en Irak, est retrouvé mort avec deux marques : l'une s'avérant être la signature d'un groupe terroriste, les Cavaliers du Prophète, ayant assassiné Bowen par fanatisme, l'autre représentant quatre croissants et d'une épée centrale. Si le NCIS ignore tout de ce deuxième symbole, le Mossad et Liat savent qu'il est l'insigne d'une agence ennemie, et probable commanditaire du meurtre du marine ; un bon moyen d'attirer l'attention du Kidon et de lui lancer un défi.

Le meurtrier de Bowen, Imad At-Tabari, a finalement été capturé après qu'il a pris Liat en otage, et le NCIS est maintenant à la recherche d'une bombe que les Cavaliers du Prophète chercheraient à former. Reste à interroger le suspect...

Ziva, de son côté, voit son admission au NCIS ralentie par son père, et sa relation avec un Ray toujours en mission [mission qui l'a d'ailleurs forcé à évoquer le nom du Mossad] se désagréger. Elle a notamment appris qu'il n'avait pas payé personnellement pour leur suite à Miami comme il le lui avait affirmé, mais que c'était la CIA qui prenait en charge leur week-end en amoureux, et s'est décidée à le confronter au cours du dernier chapitre...

* * *

><p>« Alors, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes au Mossad ? s'enquit Jimmy Palmer sur un ton enjoué, en préparant sa trousse de premier secours, tandis que Liat, assise sur une table en métal en attendant d'être soignée, étouffait un soupir exaspéré.<p>

- Un bout de temps, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur, désireuse d'en terminer au plus vite, et surtout de passablement mauvaise humeur alors que Tony l'avait presque forcée à venir faire inspecter sa blessure. Dites, ça vous gênerait de vous dépêcher ?

- Euh, non, non, excusez-moi ! lâcha-t-il, déconcerté et, il était forcé de l'avouer, impressionné et un peu effrayé de se retrouver seul avec la petite blonde à quelques pas de lui. Par contre, si vous voulez que je regarde, il va falloir que... euh... vous enleviez votre haut.

- C'est une robe ! ricana-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait, avant d'en profiter pour approcher son visage de celui de l'apprenti médecin légiste et plonger son regard dans le sien tout en arborant un sourire chargé de sous-entendus. Alors si vous voulez que j'enlève le haut, il faut que j'enlève le bas aussi...

- Euh... euh, en fait, ça va aller, bredouilla-t-il en sentant ses joues rougir et en baissant aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'expression hilare de la jeune femme. Vous pourriez tirer un peu votre manche, que je puisse voir ?

- C'est grave, docteur ? ironisa-t-elle.

- En fait, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas faire des points de suture, commenta-t-il alors qu'il inspectait la blessure, la faisant grimacer discrètement de douleur. Et si je n'en fais pas, il faudrait que vous passiez à l'hôpital pour...

- Si ça peut me permettre d'échapper à l'hôpital, faites les points, le coupa-t-elle, catégorique. Mais il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds.

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, la rassura-t-il finalement en souriant, tandis que l'officier du Mossad faisait un effort surhumain pour se montrer un peu moins distante et esquisser à son tour un très vague sourire. Je vais désinfecter ça et poser un petit pansement, dites-moi si ça pique trop...

- Allez-y, soupira-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait le liquide glacé entrer en contact avec sa peau.

- Pas trop mal ? s'enquit-il, visiblement très stressé.

- Si vous m'aviez fait mal, je vous aurais tué, ironisa-t-elle. Si vous êtes en vie, c'est que je n'ai rien senti. Alors dépêchez-vous, j'aimerais partir de là. Rapidement. »

Elle entendit Jimmy avaler sa salive avec difficulté, tout en continuant à désinfecter la plaie. Si elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau de l'épaule, elle ne l'aurait admis sous aucun prétexte, pas même sous la torture.

« Alors comme ça, vous venez de Tel Aviv ? finit-il par demander en préparant le pansement.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle en se forçant à afficher un sourire. J'ai quitté ma ville natale pour m'installer au plus près de mon travail. »

Le jeune médecin légiste se sentait visiblement obligé de meubler la conversation, et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui répondre de temps à autres, sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons.

Déjà qu'elle avait le sentiment que le vieil Anglais travaillant à la morgue ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, et qu'il doutait des motifs avancés par le Mossad pour expliquer sa présence à Washington, mieux valait qu'elle évite de perdre Palmer qui pourrait s'avérer un allié de choix si elle arrivait à le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas qu'une tueuse au sang-froid en mission.

« Et vous ? poursuivit-elle pour relancer la discussion. Vous êtes de Washington ?

- Pas tout à fait, je viens de Baltimore, expliqua-t-il, ravi qu'elle lui réponde et se radoucisse enfin. J'ai fait des études de médecine, et à la base, je voulais faire dentiste, mais j'ai finalement choisi la voie de la morgue. C'est une décision surprenante pour beaucoup de gens, alors je comprendrais que vous puissiez être surprise par mon choix, ou que vous puissiez me juger.

- J'ai choisi une carrière exigeante, me demandant d'éliminer les ennemis d'Israël jusqu'au dernier, et d'utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à mes fins, je ne vois pas exactement en quoi je devrais vous juger ou me sentir surprise... commenta-t-elle en haussant son épaule valide, plus attentive au discours de son interlocuteur qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire.

- Euh, effectivement, vu comme ça... commenta-t-il, à nouveau étonné par la réponse de la jeune femme. Attention, ça risque de piquer à nouveau, j'ai mis de la crème... En tout cas, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à mon travail que j'ai rencontré mon actuelle petite amie !

- Oh, vous avez une petite amie ? s'étonna l'Israélienne, avant de masquer aussitôt sa surprise en voyant le regard intedit que posait sur elle l'apprenti légiste. Je voulais dire, c'est super !

- Elle s'appelle Breena, elle est embaumeuse, reprit-il, alors que Liat profitait qu'il garde ses yeux fixés sur sa plaie pour écarquiller les yeux et lever un sourcil déconcerté, se demandant comment celui que l'agent DiNozzo surnommait le ''gremlin de l'autopsie'' pouvait bien avoir une petite amie, d'ailleurs dotée d'un physique avantageux d'après les conversations qu'elle avait pu capter. C'est une femme merveilleuse, je suis tellement content de l'avoir rencontrée... Ca fait encore peu de temps qu'on se connait, mais je pense que ça peut marcher... Dites, vous allez bien ?

- Hum ? lâcha-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits, et cessant de triturer la chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour de son cou et avec laquelle elle s'était mise à jouer depuis qu'il avait commencé à évoquer sa vie amoureuse. Oui, oui, ça va, je réfléchissais simplement à ce dont vous me parliez.

- Oh, ravi que ça vous inspire autant ! se félicita-t-il en recouvrant son pansement d'un nouveau bout de sparadrap afin de s'assurer qu'il tiendrait, même soumis aux conditions les plus extrêmes. Et vous, vous avez laissé un petit ami à Tel Aviv ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en baissant les yeux, songeuse. Elle savait depuis qu'il avait embrayé sur Breena que la question viendrait tôt ou tard. C'était d'ailleurs peut être pour cette raison qu'elle avait recommencé à jouer avec les médailles pendant dans son décolleté.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, se demandant si pour éviter d'autres questions trop personnelles il lui fallait répondre « oui », « non, ou « c'est compliqué », Tony fit irruption dans la morgue en lançant :

« Eh, Palmer, t'as terminé avec Liat ? On a un suspect à aller interroger, nous !

- Euh, oui, répondit aussitôt l'interpellé en se redressant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas de la jeune femme qui, ravie d'être sauvée par le gong, sauta prestement de la table en fer pour rejoindre son coéquipier. Et si vous sentez des douleurs dans votre épaule, n'hésitez pas à revenir, officier Tuvia !

- Avec un pansement comme ça, je suis sûre que ça ira très bien ! affirma-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil au jeune médecin légiste. Shalom, Jimmy, à bientôt peut être ! »

N'attendant pas la réponse de son interlocuteur tout sourire, Tony entraîna l'Israélienne vers l'ascenseur.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'on interrogeait quelqu'un... commenta avec désinvolture Liat en sortant discrètement son iPhone qui venait de vibrer de sa poche, tandis que l'agent du NCIS appuyait sur l'un des boutons de l'appareil, et se rangeait à ses côtés, étrangement raide.

- At-Tabari, expliqua-t-il rapidement. McGee est déjà en train de le cuisiner, on va voir comment il s'en sort. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est assez coriace, et il doit parler avant que son avocat n'entre en scène. Soit avant 50 minutes. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, vous avez le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire, mais pas d'y participer. On va jouer les observateurs tous les deux, et si le bleu a trop de mal, j'interviendrai. Mais pas vous. C'est clair ?

- Limpide, lâcha-t-elle sarcastique. Et détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous frapper pour vous forcer à me laisser l'interroger...

- Avec vous, on a toujours du mal à savoir. » répliqua-t-il en se glissant hors de l'ascenseur qui venait juste d'ouvrir ses portes, sur un ton qui laissa penser à l'officier du Mossad qu'il ne plaisantait peut être pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une moue légèrement agacée à l'idée d'être mise à l'écart, avant de lire son dernier texto alors que l'agent très spécial lui tenait la porte de la pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire. Dès qu'elle se fut installée derrière la vitre teintée aux côtés de l'Italien, elle vérifia d'un bref coup d'oeil qu'il était davantage intéressé par la discussion entre un At-Tabari peu coopératif et un Tim en difficulté, et tapota sur son clavier une réponse à l'intention de l'expéditeur.

_De : Liat Tuvia_

_A : Amit Hadar_

_Ce h'azir d'At-Tabari a intérêt à avoir des choses à dire, et les Américains ont intérêt à ne pas savoir le faire parler... Le tout dans notre intérêt à nous._

* * *

><p>Ziva David chassa de sa main libre le moustique qui, menaçant, était en train de s'approcher d'elle lentement, prêt à planter son dard redoutable dans sa peau au moindre moment d'inattention et aspirer son sang avec toute la cruauté dont un si petit être pouvait faire preuve.<p>

Un sang peut être un peu alcoolisé au vu des métaphores abracadabrantesques qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle contemplait la petite bête s'éloigner d'un battement d'ailes pour fuir la jeune femme peu décidée à se laisser piquer.

Mais ce soir, elle avait une excuse pour rester seule dans ce fauteuil au bord de la piscine à siroter le cocktail de trop, alors que seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient encore l'arrière-cour de l'hôtel désormais plongée dans la pénombre complète.

Oui, elle avait même une très bonne excuse de commander une nouvelle vodka auprès du seul serveur travaillant encore à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, comme elle venait de le faire, après avoir manqué de briser son verre contre son BlackBerry en voulant mettre fin aux jours de l'insecte assoiffé qui rodait autour d'elle comme un minuscule vampire désireux de goûter à l'hémoglobine qui coulait lentement de son cœur brisé.

Parce qu'elle avait beau avoir cru que mettre fin à sa relation avec Ray Cruz au plus tôt, à savoir dès ce soir, sans même accepter d'entendre ses explications, ses excuses ou ses suppliques l'empêcherait de souffrir, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était une fois de plus, une fois de trop trompée.

Malgré l'énième verre d'alcool fort qui venait d'atterrir sous son nez, elle se trouvait étrangement lucide sur le désastre complet qu'était sa vie, à tous les points de vue.

Elle n'avait plus de mère. Plus de frère. Plus de sœur. Plus de père, non plus. Ni de petit ami.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle souffrirait autant de la rupture qu'elle venait d'entamer avec Ray. Alors qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui donner des explications hasardeuses, comme quoi le paiement de la chambre d'hôtel par la CIA était une sorte de prime généreusement octroyée par son supérieur pour bons et loyaux services, elle lui avait aboyé qu'elle était lasse des mensonges et des manipulations.

Elle avait quitté le restaurant sans autre forme de procès, lui demandant néanmoins de quitter la suite qu'ils avaient occupé ensemble jusque là, et de la lui laisser jusqu'à demain, où elle ferait ses valises pour revenir à Washington.

Elle s'était ensuite rendue au bar de l'hôtel, où elle avait enchaîné les scotchs, cocktail à la vodka et les boissons les plus chères, le tout bien sûr sur le compte de Ray.

Au moins, lorsqu'il découvrirait sa note, l'envie de l'appeler 30 fois à la minute comme il venait encore de le faire devrait lui passer.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, officiellement seule, définitivement seule, et qu'elle était bien décidée à le rester, il lui fallait redéfinir ses priorités.

Celle qu'elle avait placé au sommet de sa liste (la seule, d'ailleurs, ayant fait tomber son stylo dans la piscine immédiatement après avoir noté cette idée sur un vieux ticket de métro) était prendre un chat. Ou un lézard.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi l'adoption d'un reptile s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence, mais elle soupçonnait malgré tout le cocktail qu'elle tenait dans sa main de ne pas être étranger à ce fait troublant.

S'affalant dans la chaise, elle posa son regard sur l'océan d'un noir de jais. Seules quelques taches lumineuses formées par la lumière de la lune lui permettaient de s'assurer que devant elle ne s'étendait pas simplement le néant.

Laissant sa tête basculer en arrière tandis qu'elle sentait sa prise se faire de moins en moins ferme sur son verre de vodka et son BlackBerry, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter vers un autre océan, l'une des rares fois où elle s'était sentie réellement heureuse.

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv**

Ziva sentit la brise fouetter doucement son visage et soulever le flot de boucles brunes qui s'abattaient maintenant en pagaille devant ses yeux.

Ralentissant le pas, elle se laissa griser par la fraîcheur nocturne qui s'était abattue sur le chemin bordant la plage de Tel Aviv, et savoura chaque claquement de ses spartiates neuves contre les mosaïques ocres qui se dessinaient sous ses pieds.

Elle n'avait pas longé ce petit bord de Méditerranée depuis près d'un an, et se promener de nuit dans sa ville avait été un luxe que son père lui avait interdit de s'autoriser depuis très longtemps. Ce n'était donc pas tant la perspective de rejoindre Malachi et les amis qu'il voulait lui présenter dans l'un des clubs les plus branchés d'Israël que de pouvoir profiter d'un fugitif moment de liberté qui l'avait tant poussée à défier l'autorité de ses parents en faisant discrètement le mur avec la complicité de sa petite sœur.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration, et sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait légère, et prête à s'envoler.

Son sourire se mua en éclat de rire.

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs des passants, voire leurs commentaires intrigués, elle décida que rien ni personne ne pourrait briser l'élan de liberté qui la secouait, et lui donnait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Son père, sa mère, le Mossad, ses professeurs... Tous avaient tenté de lui couper les ailes. Ce moment privilégié était la preuve même qu'ils avaient échoué, et c'était pour cette raison, cette seule raison qu'il n'avait pas de prix.

La lumière violente d'un néon rose associé à une odeur de graillon agressive la fit subitement redescendre sur terre, mettant déjà fin à sa rêverie et à son sentiment de bien être.

« Chawarma ? lui lança le vendeur du restaurant de kebab monté sur roulettes, qu'elle regardait fixement, comme si elle était tombée du ciel.

- Lo, toda ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en jetant un coup d'oeil fugitif à sa montre et en reprenant sa marche, mais avec bien plus d'empressement.

La minute d'évasion était terminée. Elle avait des délais à honorer. Et si elle voulait les tenir, elle n'avait que deux options.

Courir à perdre haleine ou...

_Prendre un taxi_, songea-t-elle en esquissant un sourire et en levant le bras en direction de la première voiture qui passait sur la route. Non qu'elle craignait de s'évanouir, mais mieux valait attendre de le faire dans les bras de l'un des beaux garçons que devait abriter le club où elle se rendait...

.

**Mars 2012, Miami**

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais nous fermons... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Ziva poussa un petit grognement tout en se redressant tant bien que mal sur sa chaise. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle fit signe au serveur qui venait de s'adresser à elle d'attendre un instant pour obtenir sa réponse. Le dernier cocktail avait été de trop, et son estomac s'était décidé à le lui faire très clairement comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi... lâcha-t-elle en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Vous croyez que vous faire revenir mon frère et ma sœur qui sont morts ? Ou transformer mon père en autre chose qu'un salaud carriériste nous ayant abandonnées, ma mère, ma sœur et moi ? Ou tiens, faire en sorte que mon petit ami ne soit pas un traître et un menteur et qu'il revienne se battre pour moi ? Oh, oh, attendez, j'ai mieux ! Est-ce que vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'une sale petite garce blonde tombe les escaliers du NCIS, que mon patron abolisse ses règles stupides, et que mon coéquipier tombe amoureux de moi ?

- Euh, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le NCIS, les règles, ou la personne que vous voudriez pousser dans l'escalier, d'ailleurs, mais je peux peut être vous ramener à votre chambre ? suggéra-t-il, se demandant sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de travailler de nuit dans un palace où les clients avaient -malheureusement pour lui- assez d'argent pour tous finir la soirée ivres-morts.

- Non, non, je crois que je vais passer un appel avant... expliqua-t-elle en se laissant malgré tout porter par l'employé jusqu'aux escaliers les plus proches. D'ailleurs, j'ai plus vraiment de chambre... J'ai bien celle de mon petit-ami qui est maintenant mon ex-petit-ami, vu qu'il a changé de chambre, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir payer très longtemps, alors je vais repartir demain, dans mon petit studio où les cafards ont dû revenir... On se reverra pas, c'est triste, hein ?

- Vous comptez vraiment passer un coup de fil dans cet état ? s'enquit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être préoccupé par le sort de cette jeune femme visiblement très déprimée (et très alcoolisée). Ou si vous y tenez vraiment, je peux vous apporter un jus de citron, ça aide à dessaouler.

- Vous feriez ça ? Mais c'est trop gentil ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire béat aux lèvres, en se détachant lentement du jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise, qui s'empressa de la laisser quelques instants sur les marches pour préparer son remède miracle contre l'ivresse.

Lorsqu'il lui apporta finalement la boisson, elle prit une grande inspiration, et but d'un trait l'interminable verre de jus et cligna frénétiquement des yeux. Elle se sentait étrangement moins confuse, même si ses réflexes restaient ralentis, et son attention relativement dure à fixer.

« Merci. Vous pouvez me laisser, maintenant, je vais me débrouiller. » grommela-t-elle, avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit de tirer de son sac un billet de 100 dollars, et de le tendre au serveur ravi qui déguerpit aussitôt.

Une fois seule, elle s'autorisa à pousser un soupir dans lequel se mêlaient épuisement, tristesse, et alcool. Appeler ou ne pas appeler ?

Au pire, connaissant la personne qu'elle voulait joindre, rien de ce qu'elle dirait dans l'état où elle se trouvait ne devrait être retenu le lendemain contre elle...

Réunissant le peu d'énergie et de force de concentration qu'il lui restait, elle fit défiler ses contacts, jusqu'à retrouver celui qu'elle souhaitait appeler.

Attendant patiemment qu'il décroche, elle laissa le bip retentir trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix surexcitée lui réponde :

« Allô, Ziva, c'est toi ?

- Hello Abby ! lâcha l'ex-officier du Mossad dans un sourire, requinquée par cet enthousiasme et, elle était forcée de l'avouer, le remède de grand-mère du jeune serveur. Tu aurais une minute de ton emploi du temps surchargé à accorder à une amie saoule et déprimée ? »

* * *

><p>Tony fixa un instant l'homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée.<p>

Un colosse barbu, au visage paradoxalement poupin, encore tuméfié par les coups qu'il avait reçus lors de son arrestation, au corps de véritable body-builder semblant capable d'encaisser tous les chocs qu'il subirait, et aux yeux d'un noir profond témoignant d'une indescriptible détermination à ne rien dire, quoiqu'il arrive.

S'il n'avait aucun problème particulier avec cet homme, excepté bien sûr le fait qu'il ait tenté d'égorger sa coéquipière provisoire et appartienne à une cellule terroriste qui semblait décidée à construire une bombe et à ne pas la laisser tranquillement rangée derrière une vitrine pour décorer, son silence se révélait plutôt malheureux pour son agence, et accessoirement les habitants de Washington exposés à une menace terroriste de plus en plus concrète.

L'agent très spécial fut tiré de sa contemplation par Tim, qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce et lança sur un ton qui révélait toute son angoisse :

« L'avocat débarque dans 30 minutes, et on n'a toujours rien. Rien de rien. Et Gibbs ne répond pas à son téléphone. On peut l'inculper pour la tentative de prise d'otage, mais comme Liat n'est ni marine, ni même du NCIS, le FBI va le récupérer sans rien savoir de l'affaire et ça ne servira à rien !

- Bon, calme-toi, le bleu, t'énerver comme ça ne mène à rien ! affirma son coéquipier en posant une main sur son épaule, rassurant. Tu veux que je retourne essayer d'en tirer quelque chose ?

- A quoi ça va servir ? répliqua le jeune agent. Tu as déjà essayé, ça n'a pas marché. Et on a eu beaucoup de répit grâce au trafic qui a mis son avocat en retard... On ne peut pas se permettre de ne rien tirer de la seule source d'informations sur les Cavaliers du Prophète qu'on a en plus la chance d'avoir sous la main !

- Vraiment, McGee, il faut que tu te relaxes ! lâcha l'Italien, surpris de voir son ami dans un tel état. On va y arriver, et s'il le faut, on va aller chercher Gibbs dans le bureau de Vance. Mais en attendant, on va réfléchir calmement, et envisager toutes les techniques qu'on pourrait utiliser pour le faire parler. Il n'aurait pas une famille qu'on pourrait faire semblant de menacer ? Ou un moyen de pression quelconque, histoire de le faire réagir et essayer de le pousser à la faute ?

- Cet homme n'a pas de famille... grogna-t-il. Et quand bien même il en aurait une, pas sûr que la menacer dessoude ses lèvres. Au fait, on n'est pas supposés réfléchir à trois ?

- Si tu essayais de me demander subtilement où est Liat, elle est dans le couloir en train de téléphoner à... sa mère, son cousin, son patron, son banquier, son traiteur... énuméra-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de se souvenir ce que l'Israélienne lui avait dit avant de quitter la petite pièce sombre. Bref, je ne sais plus du tout à qui, mais elle téléphone dans le couloir !

- Gibbs veut toujours qu'on la tienne à l'écart ? devina l'informaticien, n'appréciant visiblement pas l'idée.

- Oui, et ça a l'air de te poser un problème, McAmoureux, plaisanta Tony. Elle te plaît plus qu'à Gibbs, il semblerait...

- Tu es vraiment lourd, Tony, soupira son collègue, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant de le fixer, plein d'espoir. Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

- Ouh, mais le bleu est en train de devenir un homme ! ironisa l'agent très spécial, hilare, en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Méfie-toi, Abby va sortir les griffes si elle apprend que tu flashes sur miss Mossad !

- Je ne flashe pas sur miss Mossad ! démentit aussitôt McGee, mal à l'aise. Disons que j'aime bien son style, et que...

- Tu n'as pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis le lycée, si d'ailleurs tu as déjà eu une relation amoureuse au lycée, je vois, poursuivit Tony, ravi d'avoir trouvé un nouveau sujet pour torturer son bleu préféré. Bon, même si ça ne va pas faire plaisir à Gibbs, je vais t'aider à booster ta vie sexuelle grâce à mon formidable sens du conseil !

- Tony, tu es vraiment la personne avec laquelle je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie de parler de ma vie sexuelle, rétorqua le jeune agent. Et je ne sais rien du tout de cette fille, comment tu voudrais que...

- Si, McRéticent, tu sais au moins une chose sur elle, affirma l'Italien, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une Liat visiblement agacée par le coup de fil qu'elle venait de passer. Le bleu, tant que j'y pense, je voulais te dire que je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner à la bar mitzvah de tes copains, jeudi prochain, il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Il vit aussitôt les yeux de son cadet s'écarquiller et sa bouche articuler silencieusement : _« Mais tu fais quoi, là ? »_,tandis que l'Israélienne poussait un soupir et se roulait en boule sur une des tables posées au fond de la pièce, dans la semi-pénombre.

« Je vous en supplie, ne me parlez pas de bar mitzvah, ou je vais être obligée de commettre un meurtre ! grommela-t-elle en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

- Loupé... murmura Tony entre ses dents, alors qu'une lueur de panique traversait le regard de McGee. Vous n'aimez pas les bar mitzvah, Liat ?

- Je vais vous expliquer un truc, Tony, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton agacé. Toute femme ashkénaze, c'est-à-dire originaire d'Europe ou des Etats-Unis, entre 15 et 50 ans, étant sortie, ou sortant avec un séfarade, soit 50% de la population féminine israélienne, contracte tôt ou tard dans sa vie une bar mitzvophobie, se traduisant par une peur panique à l'idée d'assister à une cérémonie religieuse incluant juifs séfarades, enfants, circoncision, soirée dansante, ou karaoké. Dans sa forme la plus aiguë, la bar mitzovphobie entraîne même des élans terreurs à l'évocation du shabbat. Alors je vous déconseille de faire mention des noms précédemment évoqués, parce que je suis sujette à la pathologie, et que, lorsque je ressens de l'angoisse, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à l'agressivité qui pourrait bien vous être fatale. D'autres questions ? »

L'agent très spécial la fixa un instant, stupéfait, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier et d'articuler un discret « Ouaouh ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tim se décida à poursuivre la conversation, malgré l'air préoccupé de la jeune femme, et ses mains crispées sur son iPhone comme si elle attendait désespérément un signe de vie de la part de quelqu'un.

« Vous avez une raison de détester ainsi les bar mitzvah ?

- Mais il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, ou vous le faites exprès, Tim ? siffla-t-elle, passablement énervée. Je suis sérieuse quand je vous dis que je boycotte les bar mitzvah !

- Vous avez bien une raison de le faire, non ? » répliqua-t-il, bien décidé à la faire parler contre son gré.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait le tuer du simple regard qu'elle lui avait jeté. Puis il avait discerné dans les prunelles vertes une lueur d'hésitation, avant d'entendre un soupir, et s'était aussitôt senti rassuré en la voyant baisser les yeux sur son téléphone portable, à l'écran toujours noir.

« J'ai bien une raison de le faire, oui, répondit-elle finalement, décidant que se confier même fugitivement ne pourrait pas lui nuire. J'ai horreur du monde, du bruit, de la musique de mauvais goût, des plats gras et peu frais et des blagues douteuses. Pour couronner le tout, ces célébrations sont toujours remplies de dragueurs invétérés qui vous tournent autour, vous proposent de danser sur une chanson pourrie recyclée trop souvent et vous écrasent les pieds sur les slows. Il y a aussi les couples heureux, les enfants partout... »

L'informaticien la fixa un instant, alors qu'un voile recouvrait les yeux émeraude de l'officier du Mossad.

« … Et les gens qui ne répondent jamais au téléphone, maugréa-t-elle comme pour elle-même, avant de relever subitement la tête et planter son regard déterminé dans celui des deux hommes alternativement. Maintenant, au boulot. L'autre crétin a parlé ?

- Pas un mot, pas même un bonjour, commenta Tony en étouffant un soupir, alors qu'un discret sourire naissait sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Et il nous reste à peine 25 minutes avant que son avocat ne nous coupe l'herbe sous le pied...

- Des idées, Liat ? s'enquit Tim, s'attirant aussitôt un regard noir de son coéquipier ayant reçu pour ordre de n'impliquer l'Israélienne dans l'interrogatoire sous aucun prétexte.

- J'en ai une, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire, affirma-t-elle laconiquement.

- Allez-y quand même, je me sens prêt à tout entendre, avoua finalement l'Italien en sortant un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche.

- Laissez-moi lui parler, asséna la blonde. Juste une seconde. »

La phrase avait été laconique, le sourire terrifiant.

« Hors de question, lança immédiatement l'agent senior, coupant la parole à McGee avant même qu'il n'ait pu émettre un commentaire.

- Dans 25 minutes, vous n'obtiendrez plus rien de votre seule source ! rétorqua-t-elle tranquillement en mâchouillant le chewing-gum que son équipier lui avait offert quelques secondes auparavant. Et votre Gibbs reste injoignable, alors je suis la seule carte qu'il vous reste à jouer contre cet homme. Je suis votre va-tout. Utilisez-le.

- Vos méthodes sont proscrites dans l'enceinte du NCIS, Liat, renchérit Tim, alors que son ami se tournait vers la vitre teintée de l'autre côté de laquelle se tenait At-Tabari, toujours aussi immobile. Nous ne pouvons pas vous...

- Et si je jure sur la Torah que je ne... l'interrogerai pas comme j'aimerais le faire ? » suggéra-t-elle, levant solennellement sa main droite comme si elle prêtait serment.

Le jeune agent interrogea aussitôt son aîné du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. La situation était assez désespérante pour qu'il prenne ce risque. Après tout, il pourrait toujours intervenir si l'interrogatoire dégénérait…

« Ok, mais vous ne restez pas là-dedans plus de cinq minutes ! l'avertit l'Italien alors que la jeune femme sautait de sa table, son visage illuminé par un immense sourire. Et jurez encore une fois, on n'est jamais trop prudent...

- Je vous le jure sur la Torah d'Israël ! s'exclama-t-elle, se retenant de justesse de sautiller sur place, avant de foncer jusqu'à la porte. Toda, toda, toda raba !

- Jamais vu quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste d'aller interroger un terroriste muet... grommela Tony quelques secondes après que la porte se fut refermée sur la fine silhouette de sa coéquipière.

- Elle a juré, Tony, normalement, on ne risque rien, commenta McGee en se rangeant devant la vitre aux côtés de son collègue.

- Normalement… Je ne la connais pas encore très bien, mais avec elle, je me méfie toujours... » grogna-t-il en suivant des yeux la jeune femme rentrer dans la pièce et lancer négligemment son portable sur la table en acier.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil méprisant à At-Tabari, semblable à une statue et n'ayant pas daigné posé un regard sur la nouvelle venue, l'Israélienne fit le tour de la salle d'interrogatoire, semblant analyser la structure de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? lâcha Tim, surpris par le désintérêt manifeste de l'officier du Mossad pour le terroriste qu'elle était supposée faire parler.

- J'en sais rien, mais je ne sens pas cette histoire, commenta l'Italien, perturbé. Je crois que je vais aller la faire sortir de... Eh, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? »

Avec stupeur, il la vit soulever l'une des chaises de la salle, et la caler sous la poignée de la porte, rendant l'accès à la pièce impossible de l'extérieur.

Il s'empressa de frapper contre la vitre, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire sarcastique suivi d'une bulle de chewing-gum d'une taille qu'il aurait trouvée impressionnante s'il n'avait pas eu en tête de faire sortir à tout prix cette fille d'un endroit désormais devenu pour lui inaccessible.

« Vous voyez, l'entendit-il finalement dire, alors qu'elle continuait à tourner autour de cette table, comme une lionne autour de sa proie moribonde et effrayée, les deux hommes que vous avez vus défiler ne sont pas comme moi. Ils ont des règles, des devoirs. Un sens moral, aussi. Moi, ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? s'étrangla Tony, en faisant glisser son regard de At-Tabari, à l'air beaucoup moins stoïque et beaucoup plus nerveux qu'auparavant, à Liat qui s'approchait dangereusement de la seule caméra de vidéo surveillance de la pièce, directement reliée au bureau de Vance, et permettant à ce dernier de garder un œil sur les interrogatoires qui l'intéressaient.

- Attends, elle ne va tout de même pas faire ça... murmura McGee dans un souffle, alors que ses craintes étaient à l'instant en train de se réaliser, et que la jeune femme recrachait son chewing-gum pour le coller contre l'écran de la caméra.

- Ben si, elle l'a fait... lâcha l'Italien, tétanisé par l'étonnement.

- Moi, poursuivit l'Israélienne, je n'ai pas de règles. Pas de devoirs. Pas de comptes à rendre à ce pays. Pas de sens moral non plus, d'ailleurs. Alors je te propose qu'on discute un peu tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. Et puis, si tu ne veux pas parler, je te proposerai une petite pause sportive. Il paraît que dans ton pays d'origine, on aime la musculation. Moi, je préfère le putching-ball.

- Mais elle débloque, ou quoi ? cria Tony, comme s'il espérait qu'elle l'entende de l'autre côté de la vitre, avant de tambouriner contre cette dernière. Elle a juré, elle nous fait quoi, là ? »

Il la vit se retourner aussitôt, visiblement interpelée par le bruit de son poing cognant contre le verre. Pour toute réaction de la part de la kidonim, il obtint un sourire, un clin d'oeil, et, collés contre la vitre, l'index et le majeur de la jeune femme croisés, signe que son serment ne tenait plus. N'avait jamais tenu.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en se mettant à faire les cent pas, tandis que McGee réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une solution.

- J'aimerais avoir un tête à tête avec toi, Imad, poursuivit la jeune femme à qui trahir ses collègues n'avait visiblement pas posé de cas de conscience. Mais pour ça, il me faudrait couper le son et l'image... Je suppose que c'est possible. On va commencer par s'occuper du son, tu veux bien ? »

L'agent senior, impuissant, la vit saisir son téléphone et mettre en marche une application qui fit retentir un grésillement insupportable dans la pièce, forçant son coéquipier à éteindre les micros depuis l'ordinateur de contrôle installé dans le coin voisin.

« Oh, tu dois être ravi McGee, on a droit à un strip-tease en prime de tous les ennuis qui vont nous tomber sur le nez quand Gibbs apprendra ce qu'on a laissé faire ! ironisa-t-il en constatant que Liat venait de retirer veste et pull pour recouvrir la vitre, et les laisser totalement aveugle et sourd tandis qu'elle mènerait un interrogatoire probablement très musclé.

- Eh, ça va, c'est pas de ma faute non plus ! rétorqua l'informaticien. S'il y a quelqu'un que tu devrais engueuler, c'est elle, pas moi !

- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée de la faire rentrer là-dedans ! souligna-t-il, exaspéré par la situation, et l'apparent manque de réactivité de son collègue. Et je ne suis pas sûr que lui en ressorte...

- Allez, viens, on va essayer d'ouvrir cette porte ! lança Tim en se dirigeant vers la porte, rapidement suivi dans le couloir par l'Italien. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser comme bélier ?

- Ta tête, peut être ? se moqua son ami, avant de se passer nerveusement la main sur le visage. Bon, réfléchissons... Tape sur Google : ''ouvrir une porte bloquée par une chaise''.

- Tu sais bien que si le montage est bien fait, il est impossible d'ouvrir une porte bloquée avec une chaise ! lui fit remarquer le jeune agent. Je propose qu'on...

-... Tape tout bêtement sur cette porte en hurlant : ''Liat, ouvre cette foutue porte immédiatement !'', cria Tony en assenant coups de pied et de poing à la porte qui refusait toujours de s'ouvrir.

- Je voulais dire qu'on attende et gère les dégâts une fois qu'ils seront visibles, mais ta solution n'est pas mauvaise, reconnut-il, alors que son coéquipier, déjà las, se laissait glisser contre la porte.

- Imagine qu'elle le tue, grogna-t-il. Gibbs va m'assassiner, il m'avait dit de garder un œil sur elle... Pourquoi je l'ai laissé rentrer ?

- Parce que c'était la seule solution pour tirer des informations de ce type et peut être sauver des civils exposés à une bombe en cours de construction, résuma McGee en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Gibbs comprendra que tu as simplement voulu faire ton boulot. La seule personne à blâmer, dans l'histoire, c'est Liat.

- Et l'avocat d'At-Tabari, il va dire quoi, à ton avis, quand il va voir son client amputé de ses dix doigts et complètement défiguré ? » ironisa l'agent senior.

Son collègue ouvrit la bouche, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer, avant de la refermer. Les craintes de Tony étaient étrangement justifiées.

Les deux hommes passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes dans la même position à échanger des regards anxieux, parfois à taper contre la porte, à envoyer des SMS à Liat dans l'espoir qu'elle leur accède enfin à leur requête, lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

« Vous faites un sit-in de protestation devant la porte ? lâcha-t-elle, surprise de les voir assis par terre, alors qu'ils se redressaient et que Tony époussetait méticuleusement son costume, cherchant à calmer ses nerfs pour éviter de la tuer immédiatement.

- Je-peux-sa-voir-ce-que-vous-a-vez-foutu ? articula l'Italien, appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe, tout en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux de son homologue israélienne.

- Je l'ai interrogé, rétorqua-t-elle avec détachement tout en fourrant dans les bras de l'agent très spécial un dossier cartonné. J'ai des aveux signés pour la prise d'otage, le nom de son supérieur hiérarchique immédiat, ainsi que celui des deux autres personnes en charge de collecter comme lui différentes pièces pour fabriquer une bombe -preuve d'ailleurs qu'il y a bien une bombe qui traîne dans les parages-. Ca vous convient ?

- Ca me _convient_ ? Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? s'étrangla-t-il. Vous m'avez raconté des bobards, vous avez probablement tabassé ce type à mort alors que vous étiez sous ma responsabilité, vous allez peut être me faire renvoyer et vous pensez que ça me _convient_ ?

- Détendez-vous, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu impressionnée par le regard noir que lui jetait Tony, et les poings qu'il gardait serrés pour se retenir de l'étrangler. Il a juste un peu saigné du nez, et devrait avoir quelques bleus aux tibias les jours prochains, mais rien qui puisse laisser penser à un vice de procédure, ou aucune blessure supplémentaire à celles que je lui avais déjà administrées en me défendant quand il m'avait attaquée.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait tout ce cirque pour ne même pas le torturer un peu ? Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des débiles profonds, ou quoi ? lâcha-t-il, bien que rassuré à l'idée qu'elle n'ait effectivement pas laissé de marques apparentes de l'interrogatoire qu'elle venait de mener, et qui auraient pu mettre en péril sa carrière et son agence.

- Vous voulez que je vous parle franchement, agent DiNozzo ? rétorqua-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, ses yeux verts moqueurs plongés dans les siens. Ce genre de petite mise en scène, ça fait monter la pression, et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ce ''cirque'', comme vous dites. Une petite gifle dans un nez déjà cassé, ça fait saigner, et le sang, ça effraie. Pour finir, un bon coup de pied dans le tibia, ça fait très bien parler. Mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus dans cette pièce.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire après la manière dont vous m'avez entubé avec vos promesses en l'air ? ironisa-t-il, sous le regard déconcerté d'un McGee ne sachant plus de quel côté se situait la vérité.

- Vous n'avez pas la preuve que je dis vrai, reconnut-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous n'avez pas la preuve non plus que je vous mens. Alors considérez comme la vérité la version qui vous arrange le plus...

- Vous pensez que c'est aussi facile que ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lancer alors qu'il la voyait s'éloigner, désireuse de couper court à la conversation. Que vous allez partir comme ça et qu'on va tout oublier ? Que je vais vous croire alors que vous me menez en bateau depuis le début ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est aussi facile que ça, commenta-t-elle, la main sur la poignée, prête à rejoindre l'ascenseur pour disparaître au plus vite. Je vous ai donné les informations que vous vouliez alors que j'aurais pu me contenter de vous regarder vous débattre désespérément avec un suspect refusant de parler. Je vous ai menti pour le faire parce que je pensais que votre réaction serait plus excessive que si je vous proposais une mise en scène, que vous taperiez contre la vitre et les portes avec plus de conviction, et que le suspect se sentirait encore plus exposé.

« Et pour rappel, vous voulez faire un choix que vous n'avez pas. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez tous les deux être obligés de me faire confiance, parce que je vais travailler avec vous, et que je suis la seule à détenir certaines compétences qui vous sont indispensables sur cette enquête. Alors soit on oublie tout ou presque et vous me faites confiance, soit on travaille ensemble dans un climat de méfiance. A vous de voir. Personnellement, les deux me vont. »

Tony échangea un regard avec son coéquipier, avant d'esquisser un discret sourire. Cette fille avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait difficile à réellement détester. Peut être l'insécurité et la peur qu'il croyait se dessiner derrière son arrogance, ou tout simplement sa confiance en elle et son regard blasé et désabusé sur la réalité des relations humaines.

Mais elle avait également une fâcheuse tendance à mentir, manipuler et trahir qui la rendait difficile à apprécier…

« On veut bien faire des concessions pour qu'on travaille ensemble dans de bonnes conditions, répondit finalement Tim, relayant son coéquipier pensif. Mais il va falloir que vous en fassiez aussi. Ca sous-entend plus d'interrogatoires musclés quoiqu'il advienne, vous plier aux ordres quand il le faudra, nous mettre dans la confidence quand vous avez un plan, et ne rien nous cacher. Vendu ?

- Vendu, affirma-t-elle, tout en sachant que déjà, en ne leur dévoilant pas tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu d'At-Tabiri, elle se parjurait. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller me laver les mains. Ce type n'a pas dû prendre de douche depuis un petit bout de temps, et son sang a tendance à coller...

- Je rajoute une dernière condition, intervint le jeune agent, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Dites-moi la vérité : est-ce que vous détestez réellement les bar mitzvah ? »

Elle minauda un instant, hésitant à répondre, avant de sourire et le fixer, les yeux brillants.

« La vérité ? répéta-t-elle. J'adore les bar mitzvah, je préfère simplement éviter que ça se sache. Pour des raisons très personnelles que je n'ai pas le temps de vous exposer. Maintenant ce deal conclu, je vous abandonne, très chers, je vous rejoins dans quinze minutes pour poursuivre les recherches ! »

Les deux agents la regardèrent s'effacer derrière la porte, encore dubitatifs, alors que déjà McGee reprenait déjà :

« On ne peut pas raconter tout ça à Gibbs, il va faire une syncope s'il apprend qu'on l'a laissée seule, sans surveillance en salle d'interrogatoire...

- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, le bleu, affirma son partenaire en hochant frénétiquement la tête. D'autant qu'il ne sait rien de cette histoire, alors... Attends, mon portable sonne... Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo à l'appareil, j'écoute !... Ah, tiens, salut patron ! »

_C'est Gibbs_, articula-t-il silencieusement à l'intention de l'informaticien qui se mordit la lèvre, anxieux.

« Ah, tu as vu Liat bloquer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire avec une chaise depuis le bureau de Vance ? lâcha-t-il, blême, tout en jetant un regard paniqué à son ami. Et coller un chewing-gum contre la caméra ?... Tu aimerais savoir pourquoi ? McGee, tu saurais pourquoi ?

- Mais ça ne va pas ? murmura le jeune agent, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne vas pas me mettre ça sur le dos, quand même ?

- On fait quoi ? s'enquit l'Italien en cachant le micro de son téléphone tout en l'éloignant de son oreille alors que Gibbs se mettait à lui hurler de lui répondre immédiatement, hors de lui. On lui dit ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

- Je propose qu'on lui donne la vérité qui nous arrange, suggéra Tim innocemment.

- On balance Liat et on se dédouane de toutes responsabilités, c'est ça ? devina-t-il, alors que son coéquipier haussait les épaules et acquiesçait. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être la fille sur laquelle tu flashes, le bleu, ça pourrait m'attirer des ennuis... Allô, patron, tu es toujours là ? Oui, il faudrait que je t'explique quelque chose... »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Toujours partants pour la suite ? :) Au programme, une petite discussion LiatGibbs et Abby/Ziva !

* * *

><p>Le titre correspond à celui d'un film, et qui se réfère au "serment" de Liat, ainsi qu'à la tentative d'explication de Ray qui a amené Ziva à se retrouver dans un état pareil.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Lexique :<span>

Toda (raba) : merci (beaucoup)


	15. Decision at Sundown

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui, me revoilà déjà. Je ne vous ai même pas laissé reviewer que je suis de retour (merci d'ailleurs aux deux qui l'ont fait, j'aime beaucoup vos longues reviews ! ^^), mais comme je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir poster cette suite, je me suis dit que j'allais la publier ce soir. Le prochain chapitre, celui de toutes les grandes réponses, devrait n'arriver que ce week end, mais en attendant, voilà un amuse-bouche !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Skye Marcus<span> : j'aime bien tes habitudes du dimanche ^^ Très bonne idée, je propose même que la minute de silence soit pour la femme de ménage et le serveur qui va passer la nuit tout seul. Le film que j'ai cité avait de la chance d'avoir un bon titre, mais sinon, je ne l'ai pas trouvé franchement extraordinaire... (pour ne pas dire carrément nul)

Gwenetsi : A mon avis, la note s'élève à très cher (pour qu'elle pense adopter un lézard, elle est même exorbitante). Je penserai au criquet, ça doit sûrement pouvoir faire un animal de compagnie discret et sympa ! Pour la vitre, après étude détaillée de la pièce au cours du dernier épisode que j'ai regardé, je me suis dit qu'avec un pull et un manteau, avec les manches, ça pouvait passer... Mais je reconnais que ça reste à prouver ^^

* * *

><p><em>« Allô, Ziva, c'est toi ?<em>

_- Hello Abby ! lâcha l'ex-officier du Mossad dans un sourire, requinquée par cet enthousiasme et, elle était forcée de l'avouer, le remède de grand-mère du jeune serveur qui avait pris soin d'elle. Tu aurais une minute de ton emploi du temps serré à accorder à une amie saoule et déprimée ?_

- Mais bien sûr ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre, je m'inquiétais ! poursuivit la voix excitée de la scientifique. C'est vrai, ça faisait au moins un an que tu n'avais pas appelé, même pas un coup de fil ou un SMS depuis que tu es repartie voir ton père ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Et ton week-end en amoureux ? Ray prend bien soin de toi, au moins ?

- Abbs, pitié, ralentis ! lâcha Ziva, dont le cerveau trop embrumé peinait à suivre le débit de son amie. Mais en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir de t'entendre aussi ! Et pour te répondre, ça s'est... passé avec mon père. Mais le plus important c'est que je vais devenir agent du NCIS à part entière !

- C'est trop cool ! s'exclama son interlocutrice en sautillant sur le carrelage de son labo, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'ancienne kidonim. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! Sans parler que tu dois nager en plein bonheur avec Ray ! Mais, attends une minute... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais saoule et déprimée ?

- C'est là que le bât blesse, soupira l'Israélienne. Je ne nage pas en plein bonheur avec Ray. Je nage même en plein cauchemar.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca, par contre, c'est vraiment nul ! commenta la gothique, surprise. Mais comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que ça allait parfaitement entre vous, et que tu étais super enthousiaste à l'idée de passer ces quatre jours avec lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- En fait, je ne sais plus trop, j'ai un peu bu... murmura l'agent du NCIS en se massant les tempes, tout en priant pour ne pas vomir les excellents cannellonis qu'elle avait dégustés au cours de sa soirée. Ah si, je me souviens : il m'avait affirmé qu'il avait payé notre suite royale de sa poche, alors que c'était la CIA qui prenait en charge le paiement de la chambre. »

Etrangement, Ziva crut percevoir le froncement de sourcils d'Abby de l'autre côté du téléphone tandis que cette dernière répondait, interdite :

« Tu as rompu avec lui parce que... son agence a payé la suite et pas lui ? Ziva, tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas déjà saoule au moment des faits ?

- Mais non, Abby, il m'a menti, et ça m'a... Ca m'a mise hors de moi, tu vois, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer, alors qu'elle sentait la scientifique très loin d'être convaincue. Et puis... Il travaille tout le temps, il a passé la journée à remplir une mission pour la CIA, et même s'il m'a dit qu'il en avait profité pour voir son boss pour qu'il lui donne quatre jours de repos, il n'aurait pas dû me laisser une journée comme ça alors qu'on est supposés en profiter tous les deux...

- Ok, alors laisse-moi résumer si tu veux bien, récapitula son amie. Ce garçon, que tu apprécies puisque c'est ton petit ami, t'a dit qu'il avait payé votre chambre alors que c'est son agence qui l'a fait, surement dans le but de récupérer une suite plus grande, et t'a promis d'être à tes côtés pour les trois prochains jours après avoir tenu tête à son patron rien que pour toi... En fait, j'ai beau appliquer une démarche scientifique pour essayer de trouver le rapport de cause à effet, je ne vois pas trop où est le problème...

- Evidemment, présenté comme ça, ça paraît un peu superficiel, mais tu comprends, c'est un mensonge ! plaida l'ex-officier du Mossad, réalisant petit à petit que sa réaction avait peut être été légèrement excessive.

- Et il s'est expliqué à propos de ce mensonge ? s'enquit Abby, qui tentait désespérément de comprendre la situation.

- Ben, disons qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu me contrarier parce que j'étais vraiment épuisée avec mes huit heures de décalage horaire à encaisser, et que c'était juste un avantage auquel avait droit les agents au service du gouvernement américain, que c'était la seule manière de pouvoir avoir une chambre aussi grande... exposa-t-elle. Et puis, après, je suis partie sans vraiment écouter la suite...

- Attends, sérieusement, Ziva, je ne comprends _pas du tout_ pourquoi tout ça est parti en vrille ! s'exclama la laborantine, perdue. Il a essayé de te ménager et de te faire plaisir, c'est tout ! Bon, d'accord, il t'a menti, mais c'était un tout petit mensonge de rien du tout, pas comme s'il te cachait qu'il avait déjà une femme et trois enfants... ou une liaison avec ce cher Trent Kort... ou un truc comme ça !

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre non plus pourquoi tout est parti en vrille... reconnut-elle alors qu'elle se sentait vaguement tanguer sous l'effet de la fatigue renforcée par son organisme en train d'essayer de cuver les Bloody Mary dont elle avait légèrement abusé. Mais j'avais une très bonne raison de rompre... Enfin, je crois...

- Ziva, est-ce que ta peur de t'engager ne serait pas plutôt ta très bonne raison de rompre ? devina sa collègue, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu as peur de commencer à t'attacher, alors tu t'enfuis... Et pour ça, tu utilises le premier prétexte qui te passe sous la main. Parce que reconnais qu'un mensonge de cet acabit n'est pas vraiment une raison de se séparer de quelqu'un...

- Abbs, je t'assure que... commença l'Israélienne, vexée de voir que son amie la connaissait trop bien.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais promets-moi de réfléchir à tout ça, ok ? S'il-te-plaît. » la coupa la gothique.

Ziva hocha la tête en grommelant un vague « ok », tout en se demandant ce qui l'avait réellement poussée à se séparer de Ray. Même si elle avait horreur des hommes qui ne lui disaient pas l'entière vérité, le mensonge de l'agent de la CIA ne méritait peut être pas une réaction d'une telle ampleur.

Alors pourquoi, alors ? Pendant un court instant -sous l'effet de l'alcool, sûrement. Ou plutôt sous l'effet de l'alcool, bien sûr, tant cette pensée était absurde-, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas souhaité mettre fin à son couple parce qu'une certaine personne lui trottait trop souvent dans la tête. Une personne avec qui elle travaillait, une personne inaccessible au nom à la consonance italienne. Une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait faire une croix sur le plan amoureux.

« Les Bloody Mary me sont officiellement montés à la tête, murmura-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué, et en se forçant à décider que non, finalement, cette personne ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

- Tu dis quoi, Ziva ? lâcha Abby, confuse.

- Rien, rien, j'essaye de digérer mes cocktails, répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi puisque son interlocutrice ne pouvait pas la voir. Et toi, alors, ça se passe bien au NCIS ? Avec Liat ?

- Ca se passe super, même si j'ai pas mal de boulot avec la dernière affaire, affirma la laborantine. Je ne te raconte pas, tu n'es pas assez en forme pour réussir à suivre, mais c'est vraiment cool, et ta collègue, enfin, ton ex-collègue du Mossad est sympa ! Bon, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue, et Gibbs ne l'aime pas trop, mais McGee a l'air de l'apprécier, et vu qu'elle passe son temps avec Tony, je suppose que lui aussi l'aime bien. A moins bien sûr qu'il soit obligé de l'accompagner partout où elle va, mais je crois que ça ne le dérange pas trop de passer du temps avec elle.

- Oh, lâcha l'ex-officier du Mossad, le visage blême. Alors comme ça, Tony et Liat passent beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

- Ah, euh, oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, se reprit aussitôt la jeune scientifique en croyant discerner une pointe de jalousie ou du moins de dépit dans la voix de son amie. Tu lui manques beaucoup et je suis sure qu'il préfèrerait travailler sur cette enquête avec toi plutôt qu'avec elle. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air trop sensible à son charme, je veux dire, il n'a pas l'air du tout sensible à son charme. Tu connais Tony...

- Oui, je connais Tony. » la coupa la jeune femme en fermant les paupières, à deux doigts de pleurer même si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi.

_Et puis je connais Liat_, songea-t-elle alors que ses yeux la picotaient de plus en plus à l'idée que Tony puisse en ce moment précis succomber aux charmes de la kidonim, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire pour l'en dissuader.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle réussit à contrôler les perles salées qui menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues, et asséna avec autant de calme qu'elle le pouvait la décision qu'elle venait de prendre :

« Tu sais quoi, Abbs ? Tu as raison. La raison pour laquelle j'ai rompu avec Ray était stupide. Je vais aller lui parler dès maintenant. Je te laisse, Abby, je te rappelle demain matin pour te tenir au courant. Et merci de m'avoir écoutée et conseillée !

- De rien, Ziva ! lui répondit la gothique dont elle pouvait deviner le sourire ravi. Et rappelle quand tu veux, je suis toujours là pour une petite soirée, ou plutôt nuit, entre filles à distance ! Bonne discussion, réconciliation et nuit ! »

L'Israélienne sourit à son tour en raccrochant son portable, avant de laisser sa tête rouler sur le côté et se poser contre le muret qui bordait les escaliers sur lesquels elle était assise.

Oui, le motif de sa rupture était stupide. Parce que le motif de sa rupture était très probablement, en ce moment-même, en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une blondasse qu'elle avait en horreur dans son lit king size, sans même imaginer que, quelque part en Floride, au bord d'une piscine d'un hôtel de Miami, une fille à moitié ivre était en train de penser à lui.

Poussant un soupir, elle prit sur elle et se força à se relever en s'appuyant sur le mur. Une fois debout, titubante, elle grimpa les quelques marches qui se présentaient devant elle, et avança d'un pas prudent vers le lobby de son hôtel, se rattrapant aux voitures du parking environnant chaque fois qu'elle se sentait vaciller. Soit une bonne dizaine de fois.

Avisant le guichet, elle avala sa salive et lança à l'employé de la réception étrangement peu surpris par son état peu reluisant :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, j'aurais besoin du numéro de la chambre de Ray Cruz. Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

- Théoriquement, la politique de confidentialité de l'hôtel me l'interdit, mais je vais voir ce que je vais faire, affirma-t-il en lui adressant un sourire poli. Je reviens dans un instant.

- Oh, et, tant que vous y êtes, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement vers une salle remplie de téléphones (à moins que sa vision brouillée ne lui ait fait percevoir plus d'appareils qu'il y en avait réellement, difficile à dire...), je veux bien que vous me rameniez un jus de citron... Et une pastille à la menthe pourrait m'être utile, aussi... »

* * *

><p>« Comment ça, vous avez bloqué ma carte bleue parce qu'il n'y a pas assez d'activité dessus ? soupira Liat, son portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains dans les toilettes du NCIS. J'ai du mal à comprendre, là... Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai cinq cartes bleues et qu'il m'arrive d'en laisser une tranquille, c'est tout !... Pourquoi je ne regroupe pas mes comptes pour avoir moins de cartes ? Parce qu'une Black Card me reviendrait plus cher par an que cinq Gold, ça vous va comme explication ou vous voulez encore essayer de me convaincre de me faire plumer ?... Oui, je pourrais aussi me marier, c'est une possibilité. Vous avez le mari en stock, ou il faut que j'aille le commander en ligne ?... Moi, me moquer de vous ? Comment oserais-je ? »<p>

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à émettre une nouvelle remarque sarcastique devant l'insistance de sa conseillère, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un Gibbs aux yeux bleus glaciers jetant des éclairs.

« Je crois que je vais vous rappeler, je passe dans un tunnel, ironisa-t-elle, avant de raccrocher et d'esquisser un sourire poli à son supérieur temporaire. Agent Gibbs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sachant bien sûr que nous sommes dans les toilettes des femmes, et que je ne fais pas partie de cette agence, donc que le droit du seigneur (1) ne s'applique pas à moi...

- Croyez-moi, vous avez beaucoup chance de ne pas faire partie de cette agence, sinon, je vous aurais virée à coup de pied aux fesses après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ! aboya-t-il, hors de lui.

- Je vois que vos agents savent tenir leur langue... commenta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si j'entends encore un commentaire sur mes agents de votre part, je vous promets que vous ne repasserez plus jamais la porte de cette agence ! siffla-t-il, menaçant. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir de quel droit vous avez cru bon de torturer un suspect dans l'enceinte d'une agence fédérale américaine ! Vous avez une minute pour répondre, et croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à vous montrer convaincante.

- De quel droit ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, visiblement peu concernée par la pluie de reproches qui s'abattait déjà sur elle. Du même droit que vous avez cru bon de m'écarter de l'enquête parce que vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi alors que nos agences sont supposées collaborer !

- Et vous croyez que vous m'avez donné tort en osant interroger un homme comme vous l'avez fait ? cria l'ex-marine. Torturer, ça passe peut être en Israël, mais pas aux Etats-Unis !

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, et Guantanamo, c'est la filiale cubaine du Club Med ? cracha-t-elle, tandis que Gibbs constatait à quel point Ducky avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait évoqué la tendance à s'emporter de Liat dès lors qu'on s'attaquait à son pays. Arrêtez de vous croire meilleur que nous, agent Gibbs, et jugez plutôt sur le résultat. Vos hommes ont interrogé ce taré pendant 40 minutes, sans rien obtenir de lui. Je suis restée sept minutes dans cette pièce, et il s'est allongé comme une descente de lit !

- Je m'en contrefous ! rétorqua l'agent du NCIS. Ici, nous avons des règles ! Et peu importe les contraintes qu'elles représentent, elles doivent être appliquées en toutes circonstances ! Et tant que vous serez dans ce pays, vous les respecterez. Peut être que vous pouvez torturer vos prisonniers comme bon vous semble dans votre pays, pas dans le mien, et certainement pas dans _mon_ agence !

- Israël est un état de droit, on ne ''torture pas comme bon nous semble'', affirma-t-elle en l'imitant, moqueuse. Mais dans le cadre du _ticking time bomb scenario_, on assume préférer casser un bras ou déboîter une épaule à un terroriste plutôt que de laisser des dizaines de civils mourir à cause d'une voiture ou d'un métro piégé, excusez-nous !

- Oui, excusez-vous, vous faites bien ! lâcha Gibbs, s'efforçant de retrouver sa froideur habituelle plutôt que de rentrer dans le jeu de l'Israélienne qu'il devinait prendre grand plaisir à le voir sortir de ses gonds. Parce que si ce type s'en sort parce qu'on l'a interrogé sans suivre le protocole, vous allez le regretter, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Non mais vous croyez quoi ? ricana-t-elle. Que je suis une débutante ? Nous aussi, on a droit à des petites visites d'Amnesty International, ou d'avocats qui veulent faire relâcher leurs clients avec ce genre d'arguments. Et vous croyez que j'aurais laissé des traces de mon passage ? Là, vous me décevez.

- Je ne dois pas vous décevoir autant que vous me décevez, officier Tuvia, commenta l'ancien sniper sur un ton glacial, la toisant avec consternation. Vous avez manipulé mes hommes, brutalisé un prisonnier, et ne montrez aucun respect envers vos supérieurs, ou l'agence qui vous a accueillie en son sein. Et surtout, vous n'avez aucune volonté de vous racheter, ou aucun sentiment de culpabilité. Les gens comme vous me dépassent.

- Vous savez quoi, Gibbs, au lieu de venir me faire la morale sur ce que je suis et ce que je devrais être, vous devriez peut être plutôt vous occuper de vos terroristes en cavale, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Peut être même me remercier.

- Vous remercier ? s'étrangla son interlocuteur, à bout de nerfs. Vous remercier ? Vous remercier d'être venue ? D'avoir interrogé notre suspect ? Vous pensez que sans vous, cette agence ne peut pas fonctionner ? Justement, on va faire le test. Je vais aller voir le directeur Vance pour lui dire que la liaison est suspendue. Récupérez vos affaires pendant ce temps. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que vous ayez débarrassé le plancher. »

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte, tandis que l'officier du Mossad avalait sa salive. Elle était allée trop loin, il lui fallait absolument faire marche arrière.

_Allez, excuse-toi, Liat, excuse-toi_, s'ordonna-t-elle silencieusement tandis que Gibbs se rapprochait de la sortie de manière critique.

_Je vous présente mes excuses, c'est pas si dur à dire, si, quand même ?_ lui souffla sa conscience alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de la tension, et voyait la main de l'ex-marine se poser sur la poignée. _Vas-y, dis-lui : je vous présente mes excuses, agent Gibbs. Ou je suis désolée, si tu veux la faire synthétique. Vas-y, vas-y, vas-y !_

« Sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de retrouver ces hommes avant qu'il ne fasse exploser la bombe. » lança-t-elle sans même réfléchir, une seconde avant que l'agent du NCIS n'ait pu refermer la porte.

_Merci, Liat, pour ta faculté à toujours réfléchir avant de parler_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait Gibbs s'immobiliser net.

« Et vous le savez. Vous le savez très bien, sinon, vous m'auriez déjà renvoyée chez moi. » poursuivit-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle continuait à parler, et surtout, surtout, pourquoi il continuait à l'écouter.

_Ok, maintenant, tu arrêtes de triturer tes médailles, et à la place, tu réfléchis à comment tu vas réussir à caser tes excuses là-dedans_, pensa-t-elle nerveusement tandis que l'ex-sniper esquissait un léger mouvement de l'épaule pour se tourner vers elle.

« Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui parle l'arabe, connaît la mentalité et le fonctionnement de ce genre de groupuscules extrémistes, et a des contacts et des indics dans le milieu. » développa-t-elle alors qu'il plissait les sourcils.

_Liat, j'ai bien réfléchi, et... en fait, ta gueule, ça vaudra mieux_, entendit-elle son cerveau lui hurler alors qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de parler.

« Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui utilise des méthodes non-conventionnelles, même si vous les réprouvez. Parce que vous savez qu'avec des méthodes conventionnelles, vous n'arrêterez jamais ces types avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous savez que même si vos hommes sont compétents et intelligents, ils ont des barrières. Et vous savez que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui n'en a pas, même si ça signifie ne pas pouvoir le contrôler totalement. »

_Liat, si tu ne tais pas, je... Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je vais le faire !_ hurla une petite voix paniquée dans son esprit alors que, sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts s'étaient calmement refermés autour de sa chaîne et qu'un léger sourire était né sur ses lèvres.

Gibbs n'avait toujours pas claqué la porte. C'était la preuve même que tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas complètement faux.

« Vous me détestez, commenta-t-elle avec détachement en s'autorisant à avancer de quelques pas vers son patron. Je suis tout ce que vous haïssez chez les officiers du Mossad. Vous me considérez comme une tueuse sans pitié, sans attache, sans regrets, sans remords. Vous pensez que je suis une menteuse chronique, une personne trop imprévisible pour être digne de confiance. Vous croyez aussi que je suis une arme entre les mains d'Eli David pour vous pourrir la vie parce que vous lui avez volé sa fille, mais que je suis en même temps incapable de loyauté envers qui que ce soit, ce qui me rend encore plus dangereuse.

« Vous me détestez. Mais vous savez aussi que vous allez tout autant détester, voire même plus, les autres officiers que le Mossad pourrait envoyer à ma place. Parce que vous avez au fond de vous l'espoir que je ne sois pas tout à fait ce que je semble être. Alors je vous propose un marché pour qu'on reparte sur de meilleures bases : je reste, et demain matin, je vous apporte un café noir, avec beaucoup de sucre. Parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Alors qu'elle terminait sa tirade, elle vit un sourire naître sur le visage de l'ancien marine.

Un minuscule, microscopique sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.

Elle serra son poing autour de ses médailles, anxieuse. La réponse qu'elle attendait ne venait pas.

Finalement, Gibbs prit une grande inspiration, étouffa un soupir, et lâcha sur un ton d'une neutralité inquiétante :

« Retournez à votre bureau. Laissez vos affaires en place le temps que je monte voir Vance. Je ne devrais pas être long, tout a déjà été dit. »

L'Israélienne hocha vaguement tandis que la porte des toilettes se refermait enfin.

Alors qu'elle récupérait son portable et la bague qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur le rebord du lavabo pour se laver les mains, un doute traversa soudain son esprit.

_Tout a déjà été dit._

Mais par lequel d'entre eux deux ?

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :)<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre Decision at Sundown est aussi celui d'un très vieux western (années 50). Ici, il y a prise de décision par Ziva au coucher du soleil (enfin, de nuit plutôt) à propos de sa relation avec Ray, et prise de décision par Gibbs à propos de l'avenir de Liat au NCIS.<p>

(1) J'en profite pour laisser une note à propos du droit du seigneur, qui remonterait au Moyen-Age et aurait été une coutume selon laquelle le seigneur aurait eu le droit de coucher avec la femme d'un vassal ou d'un serf lors de sa nuit de noce. Tout cela relève davantage du folklore que de l'histoire, mais placer le terme était un pari, alors je ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion qui se présentait ^^


	16. I think we need to talk

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une longue absence sur cette fic (et un gros trou d'air question inspiration, je dois bien l'avouer...), me voici de retour ! J'avais au départ prévu de vous poster trois chapitres d'un coup, mais les deux suivants viendront demain pour diverses raisons, notamment l'heure avancée.

Ensuite, j'aimerais vous remercier un bon millier de fois pour les longues reviews que vous avez laissées sur les deux derniers chapitres (et des reviews chapitre par chapitre, je vous aime ! :]). Même si je n'ai pas le temps cette fois-ci de vous laisser un message individuel, je me rattraperai ! (Demain, même, si vous êtes des revieweurs rapides ^.^)

Et pour les auteurs/revieweurs dont je commente habituellement les fics, je vais tout faire pour rattraper mon retard de comm. J'ai travaillé plein temps ces dernières semaines, et le peu de moments de liberté que j'ai eus, je les ai consacrés à l'écriture... Mais dès samedi, je serai plus libre, donc vous pourrez compter sur mon retour en temps que revieweuse !

Me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi tout tourne autour de moi ? » murmura Ziva en posant sa main sur sa tempe, avant de se rapprocher du mur voisin et s'y appuyer le temps que le couloir de l'Aqualina cesse de lui sembler tanguer.<p>

Aller voir Ray dans un tel état était probablement une idée catastrophique. Mais Abby avait raison, il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Si elle attendait le lendemain, il serait trop tard.

Il fallait qu'elle discute avec lui maintenant, qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte, même tout oublier et recommencer à zéro était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle ignorait si elle voulait donner une autre chance à sa relation avec l'agent de la CIA, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : en aucun cas, elle ne voulait prendre le risque d'avoir des regrets. Elle en avait déjà eu suffisamment. Et cette fois, elle ne voulait pas claquer la porte sans regarder en arrière.

Alors qu'elle avançait à petits pas prudents dans le couloir sombre et silencieux, elle découvrit le numéro de la suite que l'employé de l'hôtel lui avait communiqué.

Porte en acajou, chiffres plaqués or, et serrure ultra-sécurisée lui faisaient désormais face.

La CIA, contrairement au NCIS, n'avait définitivement pas été touchée par les restrictions budgétaires du gouvernement américain en crise...

Levant le poing, prête à taper, elle ferma un instant les yeux.

Quelle que soit la tournure que prendrait la discussion, elle aurait dans tous les cas à faire ce pour quoi elle se trouvait particulièrement mauvaise : parler à cœur ouvert et dire au revoir.

Car lorsque enfin elle se décida à frapper contre la porte avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, elle avait fait son choix.

Ray allait devoir se montrer _extrêmement_ convainquant s'il voulait se voir accorder une seconde chance. Si Abby avait sans aucun doute raison et que le petit mensonge qu'il avait formulé n'était pas une cause de rupture suffisante, son absence et le peu d'efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour entretenir la flamme étaient des circonstances aggravantes suffisantes pour qu'elle ne ressente que peu d'envie de poursuivre cette relation.

Tirée subitement de ses réflexions, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et le visage surpris de l'agent de la CIA apparaître.

« Ziva ? lâcha-t-il, interdit, le visage fatigué et les cheveux en bataille. Qu'est-ce que...

- Je peux rentrer une seconde, Ray ? le coupa-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur le plancher, prenant son courage à deux mains pour oser entamer la discussion difficile qui s'annonçait. Il faut qu'on parle. »

.

_Tout a déjà été dit._

_Tout a déjà été dit._

_Tout a déjà été..._

Ce fut au milieu de cette pensée que Liat sentit la chaise de son bureau, sur laquelle elle se balançait depuis qu'elle avait regagné l'open space et que Gibbs s'était enfermé dans le bureau de Leon Vance, glisser en arrière, et elle avec.

« Liat, ça va ? » s'exclama McGee en se levant subitement alors que l'officier du Mossad venait de heurter durement le sol, tandis que Tony jetait un regard inquiet dans sa direction.

Un « Aoutch » accompagné d'un grognement lui répondirent, avant qu'il n'aperçoive deux mains se cramponner au bureau et la jeune femme se redresser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tout en secouant la tête pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui lui rentrait dans l'oeil.

« Ca va ? répéta Tony en la voyant enfouir son visage dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau, à genoux, visiblement blessée ou déprimée.

- Très bien, ironisa-t-elle en relevant la tête pour laisser apparaître son regard vert recouvert par un voile de tristesse et de lassitude. _Tout a déjà été dit_, Tony. Et peut être par votre patron qui a clairement exprimé le souhait de ne pas me revoir de sitôt. Tenez, peut être même qu'en ce moment, il est en train de négocier la fin de la liaison avec le Mossad et mon retour immédiat en Israël !

- On va vous manquer à ce point ? répliqua l'agent très spécial alors que la kidonim se redressait et s'affalait à nouveau dans sa chaise, l'air désespéré. Ou vous aimiez ces terroristes au point que vous ne voudriez pas les quitter si tôt ? Ou bien, vous nous cachez encore des choses ?

- Toute menace terroriste sur Washington est une menace terroriste sur Tel Aviv, commenta-t-elle, en se redressant et en croisant les bras, le visage fermé, redevenue sur la défensive. Si la liaison est suspendue, mon pays n'aura pas accès aux informations que vous collecterez sur ce groupuscule, ce qui en soi est une menace pour sa sécurité.

- Pour le coup, avouez que vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, releva doucement l'Italien. Défier Gibbs n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu.

- Je sais, agent DiNozzo, je sais... » murmura-t-elle en poussant un nouveau soupir, ses yeux humides perdus dans le vague.

Immédiatement, Tony se mordit la lèvre et échangea un regard entendu avec son coéquipier. La hache de guerre avait été enterrée et une base de confiance était supposée avoir été rétablie, mais la voir dans un tel état de détresse était à la fois déconcertant et suspect.

Attrapant son téléphone, McGee tapota un texto, que l'agent senior reçut quelques secondes plus tard.

**De : le Bleu**

_Peut être qu'on va juste beaucoup lui manquer... Ou qu'elle s'en est vraiment pris plein la tête. Gibbs peut faire trembler même le Mossad, tu sais._

Esquissant un sourire, l'Italien s'empressa de répondre et son ami de lire.

**De : Tony D.**

_Ca, je le sais. Mais refais quand même une petite recherche sur elle, au cas où des fichiers se seraient débloqués entre temps. Je sais bien que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre (enfin, que l'un est fou amoureux de l'autre), et que j'ai un charisme et un physique d'Apollon qui me rendent difficile à quitter sans beaucoup de tristesse, mais j'ai quand même un doute._

Le jeune agent hocha vaguement la tête, avant de rallumer son ordinateur tout en tapotant un nouveau texto.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas le téléphone de Tony qui vibra, mais celui de Liat. Celle-ci leva un sourcil surpris, avant de dégainer son iPhone et consulter ses messages.

« De : Timothy McGee, lut-elle à haute voix, dubitative, alors que l'intéressé écarquillait les yeux et rougissait à une vitesse supersonique, et que son coéquipier se fendait d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se demandant si ce à quoi il pensait allait vraiment se réaliser. _Puisqu'on parle de ça, toi qui m'avais toujours conseillé d'approcher les femmes déprimées parce qu'elles sont plus réceptives, tu crois que je peux en profiter pour lui proposer de découvrir la cuisine américaine avec moi ce soir ?_ Pitié, agent McGee, dites-moi que vous parlez de la voisine brésilienne qui vient d'emménager en face de chez vous et pas de moi. Pitié.

- Elle a retrouvé son sens du sarcasme, McDragueur, c'est trop tard pour la demande en mariage ! s'esclaffa Tony, anéantissant l'espoir de trouver une excuse à ce texto malencontreux que nourrissait encore l'informaticien gêné au plus haut point. Mais si Tim est incapable d'utiliser un portable, McCuisinier est le professionnel des cheese burgers. Vous devriez profiter de ses talents, Liat ! »

Tim jeta un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci venait si soudainement à sa rescousse, tandis qu'il lui répondait par un haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un clin d'oeil et que Liat faisait glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre, interdite.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois penser de tout ça, mais... commença-t-elle en posant finalement son regard émeraude sur le jeune agent, les sourcils froncés et le nez plissé.

- … mais vous restez dans l'équipe, officier Tuvia, la coupa la voix de Leon Vance depuis le sommet des escaliers, la faisant vivement relever la tête. A des conditions très strictes. Extrêmement strictes, même. Mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard, le directeur David souhaite vous parler immédiatement. Rejoignez rapidement le MTAC, et quand vous aurez terminé, rendez-vous dans mon bureau où vous retrouverez l'agent Gibbs. Je vous attends, dépêchez-vous. »

Sur ce, le directeur du NCIS tourna les talons tandis que la jeune femme se retenait à grand peine de sautiller sur place en hurlant sa joie, et se contentait de se lever pour se précipiter vers les escaliers après avoir échangé un sourire avec ses deux coéquipiers.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu à l'étage supérieur, Tony se tourna vers un McGee ne prenant même pas la peine de masquer son soulagement, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et lâcha sur le ton le plus innocent possible :

« Alors comme ça, McGeek, le professionnel de l'informatique, ne sait pas envoyer un texto au bon destinataire ? Je suis très déçu de toi, le bleu ! »

.

« Avant même qu'on ne commence à parler, j'aimerais te présenter mes excuses. Encore une fois. »

Ziva poussa un long soupir en se laissant glisser dans le fauteuil en cuir qui trônait au milieu de la suite de Ray et ferma les yeux.

Elle avait trop bu, essayé de dessoûler avec un succès seulement relatif, et ses idées n'étaient pas aussi claires qu'elle aurait aimé qu'elles soient. Pourtant, elle qui avait plutôt tendance à se transformer en bonne poire lorsqu'elle abusait de l'alcool se sentait étrangement imperméable à la mine contrite de l'agent de la CIA, tout comme à ses excuses qu'elle sentait étrangement fausses.

« Ne perds pas ton temps, Ray, lâcha-t-elle finalement en secouant la tête, soulevant une nuée de boucles brunes emmêlées. Je ne viens pas pour recevoir des excuses, ni pour qu'on se rabiboche. Je viens simplement pour t'expliquer pourquoi je pense que ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous.

- Ca peut marcher, Ziva, si tu nous laisses une chance ! affirma-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle et en posant une main sur sa jambe. Comprends-moi, Zi, à aucun moment je n'ai voulu te mentir. Je voulais simplement que tu te sentes bien pendant ce week-end. Qu'on puisse rattraper les moments où j'ai été éloigné de toi.

- C'est bien le problème, Ray ! rétorqua-t-elle en se levant brutalement, avant de se rattraper de justesse au bras du fauteuil en sentant sa tête se mettre à tourner tout aussi violemment. C'est que tu es_ toujours_ éloigné de moi ! Et que les relations à longue distance, où on ne se voit jamais, et où lorsqu'on se voit, on se ment, ça ne me convient pas ! J'en ai marre de me retrouver à chaque fois dans ce genre d'histoire ! J'ai besoin d'une vie de couple normale et stable et je me rends compte que... Qu'avec toi, ça ne sera pas possible.

- Ziva, je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices si tu me demandes d'en faire, poursuivit-il alors qu'elle passait une main sur son front, et usait de l'autre pour le repousser alors qu'il tentait de la prendre par les épaules. Mais j'ai aussi besoin que tu me parles, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le fais pas. Je peux être l'homme que tu attends, ou du moins essayer, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, je ne peux rien faire.

- Tu savais depuis le début ce que j'attendais ! s'emporta-t-elle, plongeant son regard chocolat aux reflets électriques dans ceux de son ancien compagnon. Tu savais que j'attendais un homme présent à mes côtés, capable de me protéger et de prendre soin de moi ! Tu savais ce que j'avais vécu, et ce que j'attendais désormais. Tu as simplement choisi de faire passer la CIA avant moi, et maintenant, il te reste à assumer tes décisions.

- Ziva... voulut-il plaider, avant d'être interrompu d'un geste de la main.

- Non, Ray, il n'est plus temps d'essayer de faire marcher les choses, ça ne peut plus marcher, commenta-t-elle en fermant les yeux, alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ses propos avaient de définitifs. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, mais je ne peux plus t'envisager comme l'homme de ma vie.

- Alors ça veut dire quoi ? lâcha-t-il, ayant visiblement du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait, bien que ses paroles viennent appuyer leur rupture au restaurant. Que c'est définitivement terminé ? Tu ne veux même plus nous laisser une dernière chance ?

- Je nous en laissé des dizaines, des chances ! répliqua-t-elle, piquante. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu nous en laisser. Tu n'as jamais été là, Ray. C'est moi qui t'ai couru après, et je commence à m'essouffler.

- Alors laisse-moi courir à ta place, Ziva, implora l'agent de la CIA, semblant étrangement désespéré. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi. Tu sais que je t'aime. Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner demain soir, te montrer que...

- Je préférerais qu'on reste amis. »

La phrase avait fusé d'entre ses lèvres sans même qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir.

L'alcool avait du bon, il lui permettait au moins de s'exprimer avec spontanéité. Peut être un peu trop de spontanéité au vu de la mine décomposée de Ray, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, coupable de s'être montrée aussi peu diplomate.

Elle savait que si elle lui laissait la moindre chance de se justifier, de l'embobiner à nouveau, tout serait terminé. Elle lui pardonnerait, elle souffrirait, et tout recommencerait comme avant. Peut être en pire.

Et depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Somalie, elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait fait son choix. Ray resterait peut être un ami, mais rien de plus. Il fallait qu'elle reste ferme.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, répondit-il d'une voix blanche après quelques secondes, le temps de digérer l'annonce de l'Israélienne. Mais... est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Ziva ?

- Bien sûr, je peux bien te faire cette faveur, commenta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

- La manière dont tu as réagi, ce soir, au restaurant... commença-t-il, hésitant. La manière dont tu as voulu que tout se finisse si vite... Est-ce que, en plus de mes absences, il y aurait... Une autre raison ?

- Je suis fatiguée, et j'ai un peu bu, Ray, est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de jouer aux devinettes ? lâcha-t-elle en poussant un soupir las.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre homme dans l'histoire ? » répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac, la fixant avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut la sensation qu'il cherchait à lire la réponse dans son regard.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, prête à nier. Pourtant, la réponse ne vint pas. Parce qu'à cet instant, elle avait senti l'argent glacé de son étoile de David contre sa poitrine.

L'étoile de David que lui avait donnée Tony en signe de paix lorsqu'elle avait réintégré le NCIS, en lui disant : « Une étoile de David pour ma ninja. En argent et pas en or, parce que le vendeur m'a expliqué que c'était le signe de la fidélité. Et c'est pour te dire que... je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, répondit-elle finalement d'un filet de voix en passant discrètement sa main sur la médaille. Le problème est entre toi et moi. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux qu'on reste amis ou non. Mais c'est la seule option. »

Il acquiesça lentement, serrant les poings. Elle ne pouvait le voir, son sens de l'observation brouillé par un mélange détonnant d'alcool et de fatigue, mais il fulminait.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : découvrir le nom de l'homme en question, parce qu'il était certain qu'il y avait bien un autre homme, et le faire souffrir de longues heures pour lui faire payer de lui avoir fait perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

Parce que oui, il aimait Ziva David même si en cet instant précis, il la détestait. Il la détestait de ne pas lui accorder la seconde chance qu'il méritait, et il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'elle disparaisse de sa chambre. Qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible, en compagnie de cet autre homme qu'il jalousait et maudissait.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit son amie, il voulait qu'elle soit sa compagne, plus tard sa fiancée et sa femme, puis la mère de ses enfants.

Mais en une seconde, elle avait brisé son rêve, et la présence d'un autre homme dans sa vie avait annihilé sa seule chance de le réparer. Elle avait tout cassé. Et s'il avait écouté son cœur, il lui aurait demandé de disparaître de sa vie à tout jamais tant il lui en voulait.

Pourtant, ce fut sa raison qui parla. Celle qui lui soufflait qu'il lui restait une mission à accomplir. Et que pour se faire, il avait besoin de rester en contact avec Ziva, et surtout qu'elle ne quitte pas Miami avant qu'il n'ait pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

« Je veux qu'on reste amis, Ziva, affirma-t-il en esquissant un sourire faux, qui sembla satisfaire la jeune femme. Je le souhaite vraiment.

- Ca me fait très plaisir que tu le prennes comme ça, Ray, souffla-t-elle en souriant à son tour, l'air ému. Tu es quelqu'un qui m'es très cher, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Moi non plus, Ziva, poursuivit-il en s'efforçant de se montrer le plus convainquant possible. Alors que penses-tu d'un dîner demain soir ? Pas pour te reconquérir, bien sûr. Un dîner entre amis. Qu'on puisse parler. En savoir encore plus l'un sur l'autre. Tant que tu es à Miami. Qu'on en profite.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en acquiesçant. C'est une très bonne idée. 21h, dans un restaurant de ton choix. Tu m'appelles pour me dire, ou tu m'envoies un SMS. Comme un ami.

- Entendu ! affirma-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la raccompagner à la porte. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, ça ira, commenta-t-elle en bâillant malgré elle et en plissant le nez lorsqu'elle sentit son haleine encore parfumée à la vodka. Je vais retrouver le chemin. Bonne nuit... ami.

- Bonne nuit, amie. » lança-t-il avec autant de douceur que possible, avant de refermer brutalement la porte lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans le couloir sombre.

Attrapant rageusement son portable posé sur la table de nuit toute proche, il laissa libre cours à sa colère en tapant avec violence sur les touches.

Il était tard. Tant pis. Il se moquait de si la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler dormait ou non. Le bien-être de tous ceux qui l'entouraient était d'ailleurs relégué au rang de cadet de ses soucis, ce soir.

Il venait de se faire plaquer par sa petite amie qui avait visiblement un autre homme en vue, et était forcé de prétendre vouloir rester son ami pour la réussite d'une mission que lui avait confiée la CIA.

Il doutait que faire sonner le téléphone de quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit soit une situation qui égalait la sienne d'un point de vue dramatique.

« Allô ? lança-t-il finalement lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière et embrumée décrocher. Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais proposé tes services pour accélérer un peu la récolte d'informations sur le passé de Ziva David ?... Ca tombe bien, je vais finalement en avoir besoin. »

.

« Shalom, directeur David, lança respectueusement Liat Tuvia en refermant la porte du MTAC derrière elle, tout en fixant l'image d'Eli David affichée contre l'immense mur de la salle de conférence du NCIS.

- Shalom, officier Tuvia, répondit-il avec une froideur inhabituelle qui fit aussitôt plisser les sourcils à son interlocutrice. Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Vous voyez le panneau de contrôle à votre gauche ? Appuyez sur le bouton au niveau de la troisième ligne en partant du haut et de la cinquième colonne en partant de la droite, et dites-moi quand ça sera fait.

- C'est fait, directeur, affirma-t-elle en pressant le bouton indiqué.

- Bien, je ne tiens pas à ce que le NCIS puisse écouter les enregistrements de nos conversations, lâcha-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi distant. Maintenant, venez vous asseoir. »

L'officier du Mossad obéit aussitôt et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en velours rouge face à l'écran, crispée.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son directeur ne la rassurait pas, et l'expression glaciale avec laquelle il l'avait accueillie ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ecoutez moi bien, Liat, je ne tiens pas à avoir à répéter ce que je vais vous dire une deuxième fois, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. J'ignore à quoi vous avez pensé en agissant comme vous avez agi aujourd'hui, mais en vous confiant cette mission, j'ai placé beaucoup de ma confiance en vous. Les deux dernières heures ont failli faire capoter les deux jours que nous avons tous les deux passés à essayer de restaurer la confiance entre le Mossad et le NCIS.

« Que vous meniez un interrogatoire musclé, je m'en moque. Mais je ne veux sous aucun prétexte que le NCIS s'en rende compte. L'agent Gibbs était hors de lui au point de vouloir rompre la liaison, et votre attitude a été intolérable. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de la manière dont vous avez mené vos missions jusque là, Liat. Jamais. Ne me décevez pas maintenant que la sécurité de notre pays est en jeu. Ne mettez pas en péril notre seule chance de les arrêter avant qu'elles ne s'attaquent à nous.

- Je... Je suis désolée, directeur, commenta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je le suis vraiment.

- Ne le soyez pas, répliqua-t-il en se radoucissant quelque peu et en ouvrant un dossier trônant sur son large bureau en chêne. Vous n'avez pas le temps de l'être. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pendant que je cherche ce qui m'intéresse dans ce fichu dossier, dites-moi comment vous allez.

- Comment je... vais ? lâcha-t-elle, surprise par la question. Je vais... bien. Et vous, vous... allez bien pour me poser ce genre de questions ?

- J'ai appris que vous aviez été prise en otage et blessée, officier Tuvia, permettez-moi de vous demander comment vous allez, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Foutu dossier mal monté... Et n'oubliez pas de prendre du paracétamol, les points de suture risquent d'être douloureux demain.

- Directeur, vous devriez éviter de laisser votre télévision branchée sur les Bisounours, ils ont une mauvaise influence sur vous, ironisa-t-elle alors que son supérieur émettait un grognement, n'appréciant que moyennement la remarque. Mais merci papa, j'y penserai. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en le voyant cesser soudainement de farfouiller dans le dossier pour prendre un air songeur. Au vu de ses relations houleuses avec sa fille, « merci papa » devait être une phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité.

Sentant qu'elle l'observait fixement, Eli David se força à reprendre le dossier en main et recommença à soulever des feuilles, jusqu'à récupérer celle qu'il recherchait.

« Je vous en prie, lâcha-t-il finalement, retrouvant son masque impénétrable. Parlez-moi de ce que vous avez appris en interrogeant At-Tabiri.

- Le nom de ses supérieurs au sein des Cavaliers du Prophète, expliqua-t-elle brièvement tout en croisant les jambes et en se mettant à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Et l'assurance de la connexion. Il m'a dit que pour intégrer le groupuscule, il était nécessaire de parler le farsi. Et que ce ne sont pas ses chefs des Cavaliers du Prophète qui l'ont contacté pour assassiner Bowen, mais une femme qui a refusé de donner son nom, et lui a parlé en persan. Je pense qu'elles ont dû repérer Bowen depuis qu'il est entré en contact avec Jafar Revzani, le prédicateur qu'il a rencontré à Bagdad, et lui a donné le merveilleux Coran de l'époque ottomane dont je vous avais parlé.

- J'ai entendu dire pour Revzani, commenta le directeur du Mossad en sortant un cigare d'une cave en bois d'acajou et en l'allumant négligemment. Mais depuis cinq ans qu'il avait fui l'Iran pour l'Irak, ça m'étonnait tout de même qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé un ''accident''.

- Elles l'ont épargné le temps de savoir si l'enquête sur un possible assassinat d'Alan Bowen serait confié au NCIS, et donc indirectement au Kidon via la liaison, poursuivit-elle en acquiesçant d'un air entendu. Ensuite, histoire de signer et de signifier qu'elles étaient bien derrière la mort de Bowen, elles ont tué Revzani. Même mode opératoire, d'ailleurs. Les quatre croissants et l'épée tracés au sang séché sur l'homme égorgé.

- L'emblème de l'Iran... soupira-t-il en se massant le front. Le VEVAK n'a pas négligé la mise en scène.

[NdA : le VEVAK est le bras armé du régime iranien à l'étranger. Il se charge des missions d'assassinat et de sabotage, et est sous les ordres directs du Guide Suprême iranien, actuellement Ali Khamenei.]

- Les traînées du régime des mollahs ont bien fait leur travail, grommela la jeune femme en serrant les poings. Je vous promets que si je les trouve, elles ne vont pas faire de vieux os aux Etats-Unis...

- Gardez votre sang-froid, Tuvia, ordonna immédiatement Eli David alors que l'Israélienne levait les yeux au ciel, agacée. Je sais que vous les haïssez comme tout membre du Mossad qui se respecte, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous interdire de les détester, mais ne les sous-estimez jamais. Les femmes du VEVAK sont bien plus redoutables que les hommes. Et pour le moment, elles ont la main.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'elles voulaient, directeur, c'était votre fille, affirma-t-elle en plissant les yeux, féline. Maintenant, elles savent que c'est moi qui suis à Washington. Le Bureau me l'a assuré. Et le fait qu'elles ne me connaissent pas est une carte à jouer.

- Liat, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, se contenta-t-il de répondre, l'air inquiet. Essayez de remonter jusqu'à elles, mais ne les défiez pas seules. Ne faites pas cette erreur. Elles veulent prouver aux Gardiens de la Révolution iranienne la valeur de leur unité et son importance au sein du VEVAK en la confrontant au Kidon, et elles auront leur duel. Mais lorsque nous l'aurons décidé. Rappelez-vous de ne jamais vous laisser prendre à leur jeu.

- Je m'en souviendrai, directeur, lui assura l'officier du Mossad en esquissant un sourire. Je vais remonter la hiérarchie des Cavaliers du Prophète pour faire sortir ces Iraniennes de leur trou. Et si je le peux, je vous ramènerai leur tête sur un plateau avec plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas, commenta-t-il en souriant à son tour. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le NCIS, je me charge de détourner l'agent Gibbs et le directeur Vance de l'affaire... Ne me faites pas ces yeux de chien battu, je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Contentez-vous de savoir que l'entrée de Ziva au NCIS est pour une bonne occasion pour le Mossad d'avoir la main sur la Navy. Maintenant, les complications pour lesquelles j'ai dû vous contacter.

- Ah parce qu'attraper l'élite des tueuses du VEVAK iranien n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça ? ironisa-t-elle en s'affalant cette fois complètement dans son fauteuil.

- Visiblement pas, soupira-t-il. J'ai enquêté sur Ray Cruz, l'homme dont vous m'avez parlé.

- Le copain de votre fille, le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, lâcha-t-il sans se formaliser du manque de tact de son officier. Eh bien, j'ai enquêté. Enfin, Hadar a enquêté. Et a découvert qu'avant de débarquer à Miami où il se trouve en ce moment avec ma fille, il a fait quelques arrêts par Téhéran, Bagdad et Damas...

- Il a remonté la piste de l'unité féminine du VEVAK, devina-t-elle. Ce qui signifie qu'elles ont fait halte à Damas...

- Exactement, poursuivit Eli David en esquissant un sourire. J'ai mis au courant nos contacts là-bas qui, en dépit des manifestations anti-Al Assad qui battent leur plein, sont disposés à nous aider. En attendant, il va falloir se charger de faire sortir la CIA du tableau. Les interférences qu'ils risquent de causer peuvent mettre les ressortissants israéliens en danger, simplement parce que les Tulipes risquent de s'attaquer à nos citoyens pour nous pousser à les confronter plus rapidement, et donc à avoir l'initiative de l'affrontement.

- Les Tulipes ? répéta la kidonim, dubitative. Joli nom pour parler de ces garces des services iraniens... Bref, je suppose que vous avez un plan pour me débarrasser de la CIA ? Ou que vous avez des moyens de pression pour inciter le directeur de la CIA à lâcher l'affaire ?

- Justement... suggéra-t-il. Je comptais sur vous. Pour trouver des moyens de pression comme vous l'aviez si bien proposé.

- Ok, j'ai compris, _forever alone._.. murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en passant sa main sur son visage, lasse. Ecoutez, je vous tiens au courant, et je fais mon possible.

- Mais bien sûr, la rassura-t-il l'espace d'un instant, avant de compléter sa phrase. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi, ça devrait être largement suffisant pour déterrer les cadavres de la CIA.

- Mais bien sûr... répéta-t-elle, sarcastique, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Dans ces conditions, je vais peut être m'éclipser...

- Attendez encore une seconde, il y a encore deux choses dont je voudrais vous parler, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle se redressait, prête à se lever. La première concerne l'agent McGee. De source sûre, il vous aurait invitée à dîner ce soir.

- Merci de vous préoccuper de ma vie sentimentale, mais je comptais refuser, vous savez, ironisa-t-elle. Et... comment vous pouvez savoir ça, vous ?

- Réfléchissez bien, Liat, rétorqua-t-il en éludant la question. C'est peut être une excellente occasion de gagner la confiance de l'équipe avec laquelle vous travaillez. Je ne vous demande pas d'agir contre votre volonté, mais un simple dîner me paraît une bonne opportunité de mettre un agent de plus de votre côté...

- _Capiche_, j'irai dîner avec lui, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si je lui donne de faux espoirs, je lui dirai que c'est de votre faute ! Et la deuxième chose ?

- La deuxième chose devrait vous réjouir davantage, commenta-t-il en cliquant sur sa souris d'ordinateur pour afficher un mail. Elle concerne votre officier de contrôle. »

Alors que le directeur du Mossad se tournait vers la jeune kidonim pour guetter sa réaction, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Comme chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de l'un de ses proches, une intense lueur émeraude se mettait à briller dans ses yeux bien que son visage reste fermé et son expression indéchiffrable.

« Il m'a envoyé un message codé qui vous est spécialement destiné, et que je n'ai absolument pas réussi à interpréter, reconnut-il en relisant l'étrange mail qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Je vais vous lire le passage et vous laisser déchiffrer. _Cap de tourner à droite en sortant du métro. Cap de réussir à me retrouver dans Paris. Pas cap de boire du café sans sucre, enfin, plus cap. Mais cap de réparer tout seul mon iPod que tu avais cassé. En fait, tout ça n'a aucune importance parce que ce ne sont que des jeux d'enfants._ C'est ainsi que ça se termine, vous avez saisi ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague et un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de relever la tête pour fixer son directeur et répondre :

« J'ai saisi. Il ''tourne à droite'' donc il va bien, il se ''retrouve dans Paris'' donc sa mission se passe bien. Il attend de mes nouvelles.

- Je suppose que le reste ne me regarde pas, commenta Eli David en se redressant légèrement sur son siège. Mais je serais tout de même curieux de comprendre le codage de la phrase avec l'iPod.

- Vous n'êtes pas cap, directeur, répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant, joueuse. Simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas codée. J'ai vraiment cassé son iPod, et il est visiblement vraiment un génie du bricolage.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vous en demanderai pas plus, conclut-il en tendant le bras vers une télécommande, signe que l'entretien touchait à sa fin. Je vais vous laisser repartir en compagnie de votre équipe. Profitez-bien de votre dîner en compagnie de l'agent McGee, et ne me jetez pas ce regard noir, vous savez parfaitement que votre travail dans cette agence nécessite des sacrifices. Je vais malgré tout vous accorder une faveur. Si vous avez un message à transmettre à votre coéquipier, je le lui donnerai. »

Déjà levée et prête à partir, la jeune femme s'immobilisa soudain avant de hausser les épaules, hésitantes.

« Dites-lui... commença-t-elle, semblant réfléchir avec intensité. Dites-lui que je tourne à droite. Mais que je ne serai jamais cap de mettre les jeux d'enfants derrière moi. Il comprendra. Shalom, directeur, souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour ce qui m'attend. »

Eli David se contenta d'acquiescer, et après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec l'Israélienne aux yeux verts brillant de détermination, il coupa la communication.

La jeune femme ne put que soupirer en se retrouvant face à l'écran géant d'un noir effrayant, et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, rassemblant ses forces.

Elle n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie à affronter des Iraniennes déterminées à l'éliminer, elle et tous ceux dont elle était proche. Elle n'avait pas envie de se plier aux règles « très strictes » que le directeur Vance allait lui imposer dès qu'elle sortirait de cette pièce. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dîner avec Tim McGee et lui faire croire qu'il avait une chance alors qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de lui en accorder une. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais recevoir de message de son officier de contrôle parce qu'il lui avait rappelé qu'elle était plus que jamais seule dans cette fichue mission.

Pourtant, elle sortit du MTAC, grimpa dans l'ascenseur, quitta la cabine lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage du bureau du directeur du NCIS, et pénétra dans la petite pièce avec un visage impassible, calme et résolu, prête à affronter le châtiment que l'agent Gibbs avait dû se faire un plaisir de lui préparer.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Une review = un auteur heureux, alors ne vous privez pas de faire une bonne action ! :]<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre est celui d'une chanson des Faulter qui collait bien à ce chapitre explicatif, qui j'espère vous aura éclairé sur quelques points<p> 


	17. You're being watched

Comme promis, voici les deux chapitres que j'aurais dû envoyer au cours de ma séance de postage d'hier soir !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt par reviews interposées ! :)

* * *

><p>Ziva David s'enfonça avec un sourire de satisfaction dans l'édredon en duvet de son lit, laissant l'air conditionné caresser doucement son visage, et ferma les yeux.<p>

Avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle était ivre, épuisée par le décalage horaire et sa rupture avec Ray, pourtant, le sommeil serait particulièrement difficile à trouver ce soir.

Se redressant sur son matelas, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée voisine, et découvrit en soupirant d'où provenaient les surpuissants bruits de basse qui l'avaient réveillée avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'endormir.

A quelques mètres à peine de son hôtel, la musique s'échappait d'un club aux néons roses fluos devant lequel patientaient une bonne cinquantaine de personnes toutes sur leur trente-et-un. Et rien ne semblait capable d'empêcher la mélodie de pénétrer dans sa chambre, pas même les double-vitrages dont était équipée sa suite.

Se laissant retomber sur son lit, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir, résolue à dormir peu. Lui restait à espérer que l'établissement ferme bientôt, et que le room service ne vienne pas l'interrompre le lendemain matin en pleine grasse-matinée...

Décidant que, quitte à devoir supporter cette nuisance sonore, mieux valait apprendre à l'apprécier, elle lova confortablement sa tête contre son oreiller, et se prit à tapoter son matelas en rythme avec la musique électronique qui retentissait dans sa suite, comme elle l'avait fait très voire trop souvent à une certaine époque de sa vie.

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv, Cat and Dog club**

« Je vous assure, j'ai des amis majeurs à l'intérieur, ils se portent garants ! plaida Ziva David qui, du haut de ses 17 ans, continuait à tenir tête au videur dubitatif et surtout désireux de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette jeune fille mineure alors que la queue s'allongeait encore à l'entrée du club.

- Mademoiselle, vous avez 17 ans, et à moins que vous ne soyez accompagnée directement par une personne majeure, je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire entrer ! répéta pour la quatrième fois l'homme chargé de la sécurité. Et ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux...

- C'est bon, Itiel, elle est avec nous, intervint soudain une voix familière, alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Je me porte garant, si tu y tiens tant que ça.

- Ah, mais ça change tout ! répliqua le videur, esquissant soudain un sourire alors que Ziva distinguait maintenant le visage de Malachi. Si elle est avec toi, Mal, elle peut rentrer. Allez, amusez-vous bien !

- Toda, Itiel, ne t'en fais pas, on ne la fera pas trop boire ! lança-t-il tout en entraînant la jeune fille par la main sous le regard faussement désespéré de l'homme. Suis-moi, Ziva, je vais te présenter à la bande !

- La... bande ? répéta-t-elle, à la fois surprise et un peu déçue de ne pas se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son sauveur de l'après-midi.

- Tous du Mossad, commenta-t-il en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule des danseurs pour rejoindre un espace bar à l'ambiance plus cosy, Ziva sur ses talons. Tu vas voir, ils devraient te plaire. D'ailleurs, tu traînes avec qui à l'agence, toi ?

- Euh, ben... lâcha-t-elle, hésitant à avouer qu'elle ne traînait avec personne tant son père lui imposait des entraînements intensifs et sa mère un travail scolaire rigoureux occupant le peu de temps libre qu'elle avait. Avec quelques filles qui suivent la formation, comme moi...

- Oui, avec les ''basar tari'', quoi, résuma-t-il en esquissant un sourire. Alors il est temps que tu rencontres de vrais officiers. On est autrement plus drôles que les jeunes recrues !

- Je... je te crois, lança-t-elle, désemparée, avant de se retrouver propulsée devant Malachi, et face à trois autres hommes qui la fixaient, interdits. Euh... salut ?

- Les gars, je vous présente Ziva David ! lança Malachi en désignant la jeune officier du Mossad, tandis que ses amis la saluaient d'un vague signe de la main ou de la tête. Ziva, voici dans l'ordre : Aviv, Namir et Dov.

- Enchantée ! » affirma-t-elle en souriant tour à tour aux trois officiers du Mossad, ravie de découvrir d'autres membres de son agence.

A l'époque, elle ignorait encore que le premier réchapperait de justesse à l'explosion d'une bombe qu'elle aurait elle-même posé en plein centre du Caire, et préfèrerait à partir de ce moment garder ses distances vis-à-vis d'elle, incapable de lui pardonner, qu'elle recevrait l'ordre de tuer le second et obéirait sans sourciller, et qu'elle se brouillerait définitivement avec le dernier pour de multiples raisons toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres.

Peut être qu'alors, elle n'aurait pas fait tous ces efforts pour s'intégrer à ce groupe qui allait lui causer autant de souffrances que de joie lors des dix années à venir, et qu'elle aurait fait demi-tour, serait sortie de la boîte de nuit et retournée tranquillement se coucher comme elle était supposée le faire ce soir-là.

Mais elle n'avait pas la capacité de voir l'avenir. Et pour cette raison, lorsque les quatre hommes l'accueillirent à bras ouverts dans leur petit cercle d'amis, et lui offrirent la première d'une longue liste de bières qu'elle boirait en leur compagnie au Cat and Dog club, elle accepta avec enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent à elle, lui parlèrent de leur vie, de leur famille, de leurs difficultés et de leurs petits moments de bonheur, elle fit naïvement de même, sans se douter qu'un jour, chacun utiliserait les points faibles des autres pour grimper plus rapidement dans la hiérarchie, tromper ses équipiers et cacher son infidélité à ses amis, au Mossad et à l'Etat d'Israël, ou faire tomber un traître.

Et lorsqu'à la fin de la soirée, après avoir beaucoup ri, discuté, apprécié la compagnie des quatre officiers du Mossad, bu, aussi, elle accepta la proposition de Malachi de la raccompagner chez elle, elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde de ce qui allait se passer.

Parce qu'évidemment, il était inimaginable pour une jeune fille de 17 ans persuadée d'avoir réussi à faire le mur avec brio qu'alors qu'elle embrassait son futur coéquipier pour la première fois sur le perron de sa villa, elle était observée par son père, caché derrière les rideaux de sa chambre au premier étage de la maison, et attendant avec impatience qu'elle daigne détacher ses lèvres de celles de Malachi pour entamer une sérieuse discussion nocturne avec elle...

Avant de remettre les points sur les i à son officier dès qu'il arriverait au bureau le lendemain.

.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux.

La musique avait cessé.

L'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs ou aux regrets, mais au sommeil.

Elle referma les paupières. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire pour les douze heures à venir.

Dormir.

« Euh, Tim, quand tu avais parlé de dîner, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi j'avais pensé... » lâcha Liat en frissonnant avant de nouer son écharpe en laine kaki devant son nez et de s'emmitoufler dans son blouson pour échapper au souffle glacial du vent.

En cet instant précis, elle bénissait le brave mouton qui avait donné sa laine pour fabriquer son pull et ses collants, et lui éviter l'hypothermie.

Il n'était que 22h30, mais la nuit était déjà tombée et sur le toit de l'immeuble de Tim McGee, la température avait drastiquement chuté, d'autant qu'aucun mur vraiment haut ne pouvait protéger les deux agents de la bise glacée du mois de mars de Washington.

« Moi non plus, reconnut-il en lui tendant la première partie de son dîner, à savoir un hamburger cuit au grill portatif et, à la grande satisfaction de la jeune femme, dépourvu de bacon. Mais le toit est plus sympa, et surtout plus grand que mon appartement. Tu as aussi une plus belle vue. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

Si seulement il avait su à quel point elle détestait les pique-niques... Il aurait peut être accepté de la laisser manger au chaud, même si son appartement était microscopique et mal rangé si elle en croyait ses dires.

Mais elle préféra se taire.

Et profita du nouveau silence qui s'était instauré entre eux pour tenter de chasser le souvenir de la fin d'après-midi désastreux qu'elle avait vécu.

Après son entretien avec son directeur, elle avait rejoint Gibbs et Vance dans le bureau de ce dernier, où elle avait dû souffrir une leçon de morale à la fois longue, ennuyeuse, et inutile puisqu'elle n'en avait pas retenu un seul mot, avant de recevoir les nouveaux termes de la liaison.

Termes qui, comme Eli David quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il les apprit à son tour, l'avaient fait sortir de ses gonds.

Si elle n'avait pipé mot lorsque le directeur du NCIS lui avait calmement expliqué chacune des nouvelles règles auxquelles elle allait devoir se soumettre, elle n'en avait pas moins pensé beaucoup.

Elle s'était ainsi vu annoncer qu'en plus de voir sa liberté de mouvement totalement réduite au sein du NCIS à moins d'être accompagnée d'un agent de l'équipe, elle avait interdiction d'utiliser ses ordinateurs personnels et serait forcée d'effectuer ses recherches sur un PC (fonctionnant sous Windows, malédiction !), dont toutes les entrées seraient enregistrées et transmises à la direction du bureau.

Sans parler bien sûr d'une totale obéissance aux règles et aux ordres que pourrait lui intimer l'agent Gibbs, sous peine de voir la liaison suspendue.

En bref, une surveillance de chacun de ses mouvements et de ses actes, digne de la Corée du Nord. Ou, ironie du sort, de l'Iran.

Et si elle avait déjà imaginé divers moyens d'échapper aux nouvelles lois qui lui étaient imposées, habituée à travailler aussi bien contre qu'aux côtés de régimes autoritaires adeptes de la surveillance de chacun de ses cadres et de la censure et de tout type, elle n'en avait pas pour autant été moins exaspérée.

Et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter des conséquences que la défiance du NCIS quant à sa personne pourrait avoir sur sa mission.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tous les problèmes qui venaient d'émerger en un après-midi et s'additionnaient à ceux déjà existants, mangeant d'une main le hamburger brûlé et jouant de l'autre avec les médailles qui pendaient à son cou, McGee la tira de ses pensées.

« Alors, que penses-tu de ce hamburger typiquement américain ? lança-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, avant d'entamer le sien. Hum, à part qu'il est brûlé ?

- Que je n'ai pas mangé depuis 10 heures ce matin, alors qu'il est tout à fait convenable, répondit-elle en esquissant à son tour un sourire et en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Mais passons sur le hamburger. Je me posais juste une question depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais du MIT : comment tu t'es retrouvé au NCIS ?

- J'ai suivi une formation en cybercriminalité à l'université Johns Hopkins après mon master du MIT, expliqua-t-il, alors qu'elle reposait son sandwich pour sortir son iPhone après avoir entendu une petite musique retentir. J'ai eu une expérience de terrain d'un an à faire à la fin de mon Bachelor de sciences, et je me suis retrouvé propulsé au NCIS, mais dans la section informatique, pas dans l'équipe de Gibbs. J'ai aimé, alors je suis resté. Quand j'ai demandé à être intégré, je me suis retrouvé propulsé dans la team que tu connais, il y a sept ans de cela.

- Sept ans, répéta-t-elle, pensive, tout en lisant en diagonale son SMS. Ca fait long, mine de rien. Et tu n'as jamais eu de promotion, en sept ans ?

- On m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises d'évoluer dans la hiérarchie, reconnut-il, hésitant. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai refusé.

- Tu es pourtant quelqu'un de talentueux, et je pense que tu mériterais largement d'avoir ton équipe, commenta-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Mer... merci, lâcha-t-il, rougissant quelque peu. Mais je ne veux pas quitter mon équipe. Gibbs a besoin de mes compétences, j'adore Abby qui est juste exceptionnelle, et Ziva avec qui travailler est toujours enrichissant. Et puis, il y a Tony... qui est Tony, quoi. Même s'il est particulièrement exaspérant, il l'est surtout parce qu'il est très attachant.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés à son téléphone et ses sourcils désormais froncés. Mais tu devrais tout de même penser à deux fois avant de refuser une promotion. Rester subordonné à Gibbs a beau sembler rassurant, il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques pour progresser.

- Ce n'est pas une question de peur de l'inconnu, ça relève plutôt de la loyauté, expliqua-t-il. Tu as bien un coéquipier au Mossad, non ? »

Cette fois, elle détourna son regard de son portable pour le braquer sur le jeune agent, méfiante, comme si elle craignait qu'il représente une menace pour le coéquipier en question.

« Oui, répliqua-t-elle aussi doucement que possible malgré son subit mouvement de recul. Enfin, j'ai un officier de contrôle, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport de subordination entre nous, alors ''équipier'' fonctionne. Pourquoi ?

- Si on te proposait justement de devenir officier de contrôle, ce qui signifierait ne plus travailler avec lui, tu accepterais ? » s'enquit-il, curieux.

Elle sembla hésiter, n'ayant visiblement jamais envisagé cette option, avant de hausser les épaules et reconnaître :

« L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, alors je n'en sais rien. Mais je suppose que non.

- Alors tu comprends, commenta-t-il simplement.

- Je comprends, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire tout en croisant les jambes et en reposant son téléphone sur la chaise pliante, à côté d'elle. Dis, ça va te paraître un peu hors sujet, et désolée de rester un peu dans l'esprit boulot, mais j'ai une question d'informatique à te poser...

- Je suis toute ouïe ! rétorqua-t-il, visiblement ravi d'entrer dans son domaine de compétence.

- Envoyer un texto en numéro masqué, c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle, interdite. Parce que non seulement je crois que je viens de recevoir un SMS crypté, mais en plus, je crois qu'il n'était pas pour moi... »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, après tout. Le message lui signifiant de se rendre le lendemain matin à 7h dans un immeuble encore en construction et inhabité pouvait effectivement ne pas être pour elle.

Même si le simple fait que le contexte du rendez-vous soit particulièrement glauque avait tendance à lui confirmer que si, le texto anonyme lui était bien adressé.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible, la preuve d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il. En fait, tu peux soit utiliser un logiciel cryptant le numéro d'envoi, mais c'est une application assez compliquée à installer sur un smartphone et qui ne vaut pas vraiment le coup à moins de vouloir être complètement intraçable, soit on utilise un code et dans ce cas, on peut retrouver l'expéditeur. Dans le dernier cas, il y a un dièse qui conclut le message, c'est le cas pour le tien ? On pourrait tracer la personne qui te l'a envoyé pour voir s'il t'était destiné ! »

Non. Bien sûr que non.

_Ca aurait été tellement trop facile..._ ricana-t-elle intérieurement, alors qu'extérieurement, elle s'efforçait d'afficher l'expression la moins concernée possible.

« Non, t'en fais pas, c'est la peine, refusa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire poli. C'est une histoire de café et de rendez-vous galant, alors ça m'étonnerait que ça me concerne... Enfin bref, merci, je saurai pour la prochaine fois. Et, euh... tu n'aurais pas un dessert pour moi ? Parce que je crois que j'en ai terminé avec ce hamburger...

- Sage décision, ça t'évitera de te casser une dent en mordant dedans ! plaisanta-t-il en se levant, prêt à fouiller dans le panier à pique-nique qu'il avait préparé. Oh, tu vas rire quand tu vas savoir ce qu'on a en dessert... Une crème brûlée...

- Ironie quand tu nous tiens ! » commenta-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout en sortant de son sac à main un poudrier et un miroir pour inspecter son visage fatigué.

Tandis que l'agent du NCIS farfouillait dans son sac pour en tirer des cuillers, l'Israélienne leva sa glace portative vers sa tempe pour vérifier si la blessure qui avait suivi son combat contre At-Tabiri était toujours aussi discrète et bien recouverte de maquillage, lorsqu'elle manqua de s'étrangler en percevant un petit cercle lumineux juste derrière la chaise elle était assise, et que sa formation lui avait appris à identifier aisément.

« Tim ? lâcha-t-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix qui s'envolait déjà vers les aigus. Tu sais combien d'étages fait ton immeuble ?

- Neuf, répondit-il du tac-au-tac en réapparaissant face à elle, les crèmes brûlées et les cuillers à la main. Ce n'est pas un très grand immeuble, mais on a déjà un beau panorama bien que les autres buildings de 15 étages environnants bloquent un peu la vue. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules, préférant oublier ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans le miroir et goûtant le dessert, avant de réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Cette crème brûlée est... euh... particulière.

- Particulièrement mauvaise, tu veux dire, commenta-t-il en affichant à son tour une grimace dégoûtée, avant de poser le ramequin et soupirer, l'air désespéré. Je... je suis désolé, Liat, ce dîner est un fiasco complet... J'avais prévu un bon restaurant, qui était évidemment fermé... C'est une catastrophe absolue.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! s'efforça-t-elle de le consoler. Il pourrait en plus... C'est bien une goutte d'eau que je viens de recevoir, là ? »

Un grondement de tonnerre et un McGee à la mine décomposée firent office de confirmation à sa question rhétorique.

« Tu veux venir inspecter mon frigo pour voir si tu trouves quelque chose de correct à manger dedans ? suggéra-t-il en s'empressant de remballer tout ce qu'il avait installé.

- Euh, non, c'est gentil, Tim, mais je pense que je vais rentrer, commenta-t-elle, sautant sur l'occasion pour fuir ce dîner dans lequel elle n'avait absolument pas sa place, avant de se lever, prête à bondir jusqu'à la porte pour rejoindre les escaliers de secours et quitter l'immeuble au plus vite. Mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, à refaire ! Peut être un peu différemment, mais à refaire quand même !

- Super, j'ai encore tout fait foirer, soupira-t-il en s'effondrant dans sa chaise en plastique, et prenant sa tête entre ses mains, alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, sac au bras.

- Mais non, Tim, lâcha-t-elle, coupable de le laisser de la sorte après lui avoir hypocritement laissé croire qu'il avait une chance avec elle, et se retournant pour pouvoir lui faire face. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est le restaurant qui était fermé le samedi, le grill qui est impossible à maîtriser, et peut être aussi un peu la météo... Mais pas toi, je t'assure.

- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-il, las. J'avais une super fille en face de moi, et j'ai comme d'habitude tout gâché...

- Je relève le ''super fille'' et apprécie, reconnut-elle en haussant les épaules avant d'adresser un sourire en coin au jeune agent du NCIS à l'air désespéré. Mais tu n'as rien raté. Enfin, à part la cuisson des hamburgers, mais passons. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait les mauvais choix, ce soir, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. J'ai fait une erreur, et je la répare en partant.

- Ca, je confirme, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, ça t'aurait évité de passer une soirée pourrie en compagnie d'un geek qui n'a su te parler que de cybercriminalité et de textos cryptés, maugréa-t-il alors qu'elle reculait de nouveau de quelques pas vers la sortie, pressée de retourner à son hôtel avant que l'orage qui s'annonçait ne se déclare vraiment.

- Tu es un type bien, Tim, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'il relevait la tête pour la fixer, l'air surpris qu'elle prenne encore la peine de rester lui parler. Celle qui a foiré, c'est moi. Je suis venue en sachant que je ne pourrai pas être celle que tu attendais, au risque de te faire du mal. Et ça, c'était ma faute, pas la tienne. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, et je ne veux pas avoir à me sentir coupable de t'avoir fait souffrir, alors je préfère mettre les choses au clair maintenant, et pas dans dix ans, quand il sera trop tard.

- Wouah, commenta-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Ca... m'étonne. Pas que tu ressentes ça, mais... tu n'as pas l'air... Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'es pas très expansive non plus, alors... Que tu me dises tout ça, ça…

- J'ai déjà eu le cœur brisé, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait froid, alors que ses yeux trahissaient son émotion. Je sais à quel point un cœur est fragile, peut voler facilement en éclat. Et à quel point ça fait mal quand il explose en mille morceaux.

- Je suis désolé, Liat, je ne savais pas que... commença-t-il, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu par la jeune femme qui cette fois souriait.

- Ne t'en fais surtout pas pour moi, affirma-t-elle, sa tristesse semblant s'être envolée pour laisser place à son habituel masque de confiance en elle et de morgue. Tout ça, c'était pour dire que j'en avais fini des jeux d'enfants. Ou pas, ça reste à voir. En tout cas, que je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec toi. Allez, bonne nuit Tim, je te laisse ranger ton barbecue avant qu'on ne se prenne l'averse de notre vie ! Shalom !

- Layla tov, Liat, à demain ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire en entendant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune agent.

- Attends, McGee, tant que j'y pense ! répliqua-t-elle en s'immobilisant soudain, avant de lever innocemment un sourcil tandis qu'il la fixait, dubitatif. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire un de ces jours ? Inviter la fille gothique du labo, Abby, à venir manger un hamburger brûlé sur ton toit. Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira. Ciao ! »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut aussitôt derrière la porte, laissant l'informaticien dubitatif alors que les premières gouttes de pluie se mettaient à tomber.

N'attendant même pas d'entendre le claquement de la porte derrière elle ou un autre mot d'au revoir de la part de son hôte du soir, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, et se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entrée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de l'immeuble, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Le souvenir du reflet dans le petit miroir refusait de s'effacer, et elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Sortant un mouchoir neuf de son sac à main, elle brandit un stylo et se dépêcha de rédiger une courte note. Fourrant le petit mot dans sa poche et rangeant au plus vite le Bic dans la doublure de sa veste, elle prit une grande inspiration et se décida à sortir de son abri pour gagner la rue dans laquelle une pluie battante tombait désormais.

Elle se hâta dès que le talon haut de ses chaussures percuta le pavé trempé, perdant au passage le petit papier sur lequel elle venait de rédiger son message sur le trottoir, et passa le coin de la rue sans se retourner avant se glisser dans la bouche de métro la plus proche, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparu, une ombre se décida à marcher dans ses traces et, ramassant le mouchoir tombé sur le trottoir sans hésiter à salir ses gants de cuir noir, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en lisant les quelques caractères tracés à la va-vite sur le fin papier, et par chance encore lisibles bien que détrempés.

_La lunette du fusil de précision avec lequel tu m'espionnais a un joli reflet. Le petit point lumineux juste derrière moi, c'était la grande classe. Mais n'oublie pas que les femmes aiment se regarder dans un miroir, et que certaines ont des yeux dans le dos... RDV demain, 7h, dans le fameux immeuble en construction dont tu m'as donné l'adresse par texto, si t'es un homme !_

_Alors, cap ou pas cap ?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Le titre est extrait d'un article de journal (hautement passionnant, soit dit en passant -') sur la vidéo-surveillance, et ayant apprécié la tournure de la phrase, je me suis dit que ça serait ici à propos, et qu'au moins, la lecture de cet article m'aurait servi à quelque chose ! ^^


	18. Perfect Nightmare

_Mal. Elle avait mal._

_Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir la douleur, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle souffrait le martyr._

_Elle aurait voulu bouger, essayer de se lever, de fuir l'obscurité pour s'échapper par la petite lucarne qui laissait apparaître une raie de lumière, mais elle en était bien incapable._

_Alors elle attendit. _

_Longtemps, très longtemps, partagée entre l'envie que la porte qu'elle savait se situer juste derrière son corps allongé sur le sol s'ouvre, et la terreur que quelqu'un déboule dans la pièce._

_Enfin, elle entendit le grincement familier de cette porte rouillée coulissant sur ses gonds abîmés et ferma les yeux, ignorant le pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'on pénétrait dans la salle où elle était retenue._

_Après deux mois de captivité (peut être même plus, elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était retenue prisonnière dans cet univers parallèle), elle espérait toujours, et se maudissait de se faire aussi mal en continuant à croire que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher._

_Alors qu'elle tentait de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant et constatait qu'elle était toujours complètement paralysée et à la merci de quiconque franchirait le pas de la porte, tout se mit subitement à trembler autour d'elle, et les murs s'effondrèrent._

_« Tu pensais qu'ils allaient venir te chercher, n'est-ce pas ? ricana une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, une voix éraillée par la cigarette et qui lui avait posé une succession de questions auxquelles elle avait catégoriquement refusé de répondre pendant deux longs mois, la voix de Saleem Ulman. Tu as tort. »_

_Sous ses yeux apparurent soudain deux corps inanimés, gisant dans leur sang, et dont les positions indiquaient clairement qu'ils ne se réveilleraient jamais. Ces deux hommes, elle en était persuadée, étaient ses coéquipiers du NCIS._

_Elle voulut hurler. Elle en était incapable. Comme son corps, sa langue semblait tétanisée._

_« Tu dois payer pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Ziva, c'est normal... murmura une autre voix, celle d'un ancien amant nommé Michael Rivkin, alors que devant elle se découpait désormais son reflet, affreusement défiguré. Et il est juste que toute ta vie, tu portes les stigmates de ta punition. Regarde-moi, Ziva, regarde bien ce que tu m'as fait. »_

_L'image de Rivkin qui s'était affichée sur le miroir se transforma soudain en celle d'un être mi-homme, mi-monstre, dont le visage prenait alternativement les traits de Ray et de Saleem, et qui semblait étrangler Tony dans ses ignobles tentacules, tandis qu'une pierre tombale au nom de Tim chutait subitement du ciel, juste sous son nez._

_A nouveau, elle voulut crier. Elle voulut bouger, empêcher cette créature de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait._

_Il fallait pour cela qu'elle se réveille. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille tout court. Il fallait qu'elle se..._

.

« Réveille-toi, au secours ! Au secours, sortez-moi de là ! »

Le hurlement avait fusé dans la chambre où un silence de mort retomba aussitôt, tandis que Ziva essayait de contrôler sa respiration saccadée et d'éponger avec sa main la sueur qui ruisselait le long de son front.

Même si les cauchemars étaient devenus monnaie courante depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Somalie, elle ne réussirait jamais à s'y habituer.

Tantôt son subconscient se plaisait à lui faire revivre en rêve les atroces tortures dont elle avait été victime, tantôt il s'amusait à faire succomber tous ses proches sous ses yeux, de préférence dans les circonstances les plus effroyables possibles.

Mais de manière générale, ces dernières nuits, il avait préféré dédaigner les visions utopiques de petits poneys multicolores sautillant de nuage en nuage pour la faire basculer dans l'enfer dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Se frottant les yeux et étouffant un bâillement, elle se leva, peu désireuse de prendre le risque de se rendormir après cet énième cauchemar qu'elle venait de souffrir, et se traîna jusqu'à sa valise d'où elle tira une boîte de somnifères.

Sans eux, elle était incapable de passer une nuit correcte, et avec l'alcool et l'épuisement, elle avait oublié de les prendre. Grave erreur, comme en témoignaient les quelques gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient toujours dans son décolleté.

Alors qu'elle avalait ses deux cachets d'une traite, elle attrapa son portable et hésita un instant, avant de se décider à respecter le rituel qu'elle appliquait chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve et de rédiger rapidement un texto.

Songeant avec amertume que le destinataire venait peut être de s'endormir dans les bras d'une jolie fille et avait préféré éteindre son téléphone pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de son coup d'un soir, elle se sentit rapidement coupable en découvrant qu'elle avait déjà reçu une réponse.

**De : Tony (NCIS)**

_Non, David, bien sûr que tu ne me réveilles pas à 3 heures du matin, j'étais justement en train de faire mon repassage... *LOL* comme écrirait ce cher Tim._

_Mais bon, comme je suis une bonne âme et que je suis maintenant réveillé, je vais te faire l'immense honneur de partager avec toi mon immense culture cinématographique même si l'heure est particulièrement indécente. Alors pour faire de beaux rêves, je te conseille _l'Avventura_ d'Antonioni. A moins que tu ne veuilles une bonne vieille comédie romantique et cultissime. Dans ce cas, je te conseille _Vacances romaines _avec Audrey Hepburn. _

_Voilà ta sélection pour cette nuit, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé demain ! Rendors-toi bien, Ziva, et prends soin de toi._

_PS : Abbs m'a dit pour Ray et toi, je suis vraiment désolé, mais entre nous... tu as bien fait de le plaquer ! Appelle-moi demain pour me raconter tout ça. Mais demain. Vers midi. Juste après que je me sois réveillé, et juste avant que Gibbs me tue parce que j'aurai eu cinq heures de retard._

S'autorisant à sourire, la jeune femme reposa son téléphone, le cœur soudain plus léger, et se lova sur son canapé, sa télécommande à la main.

Elle savait que, comme d'habitude, elle s'endormirait en plein milieu du film qu'elle allait louer en VOD, et que, comme d'habitude, elle regarderait la fin le lendemain matin pour faire plaisir à Tony et pouvoir en parler avec lui, même si elle ne serait sans aucun doute pas aussi touché par la beauté de l'œuvre que lui.

Mais qu'il s'agisse d'une petite merveille du cinéma ou non n'avait pas grande importance parce que ce n'était pas tant _Vacances romaines _qui allait lui permettre de dormir un peu cette nuit que de savoir que quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, gardait son téléphone allumé en permanence, prêt à être là pour elle si elle avait besoin de lui.

Et ça, ça valait bien tous les films et les somnifères du monde.

_Une cellule noire et glaciale. _

_Un mur humide contre lequel elle était prostrée. _

_Des fissures au plafond._

_Des couinements de souris provenant de derrière les plaintes rongées par la moisissure, des hurlements de douleur partout autour d'elle._

_Pas les siens._

_Son supplice allait encore attendre un peu, elle le savait, mais elle n'y couperait pas._

_Le visage enfoui dans ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et protégés par ses bras, elle écoutait les secondes passer, symbolisées par les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient inlassablement du coin du plafond et atterrissaient dans la petite flaque qui s'étendait progressivement dans sa direction._

_Enfin, après une attente interminable, une lumière blanche de néon éclaira soudain la pièce._

_Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ouvrant d'immenses yeux verts, elle vit le visage de son tortionnaire marqué par un sourire sadique._

_Rapidement, elle sut ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Elle entendait les aboiements d'ici._

_Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la terreur. Si elle n'allait sans doute pas mourir, elle allait souffrir, aucun doute à ce sujet._

_Elle ne cria pas, se contentant de protéger au maximum les parties les plus sensibles de son corps, alors que les deux énormes dobermans pénétraient dans la salle, tous crocs dehors, et que la porte se refermaient derrière eux._

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir les premières morsures, ce fut subitement le noir._

_Puis elle se réveilla._

_Ailleurs._

_Dans un endroit d'un blanc immaculé, au carrelage glacé et à l'odeur oppressante._

_Pas _un_ endroit. _L'_endroit qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, parce qu'il était toujours synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles, parce qu'il sentait le désinfectant, l'indifférence et la mort._

_L'hôpital._

_Elle était clouée à un lit, des machines sonnant partout autour d'elle, et des médecins déambulant dans la pièce, passant devant son corps allongé sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que l'un des hommes et des femmes en blouse blanche se détache du groupe._

_L'image de celui-ci se fit plus nette, tandis qu'au contraire, toute la pièce commençait à devenir floue, comme lointaine._

_« Mademoiselle Tuvia, nous avons les résultats de vos examens. » l'entendit-elle dire avec cette voix à la fois douce et emplie de pitié que prenaient les médecins lorsqu'ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire, parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui annoncer._

_Elle savait que cette fois, personne n'était venue à son secours. Parce que, contrairement à la réalité où un ange l'avait tirée juste à temps des griffes de ses bourreaux, rien ne lui était épargné dans ses cauchemars._

_Alors qu'elle se débattait, tentant de bouger, de se réveiller, avant que l'homme ne puisse asséner la sentence irrévocable, ce dernier mit à mal tous ses efforts, concluant :_

_« Je suis désolé, le test du VIH s'est révélé po... »_

.

Liat se réveilla, haletante, les doigts crispés sur ses draps, si fort qu'elle sentait ses ongles traverser le tissus et venir se ficher dans le matelas à ressorts de son grand lit.

S'efforçant de respirer calmement, elle se dégagea de ses couvertures et alluma vivement la lumière, comme si elle craignait que son pire cauchemar ne devienne réalité si elle restait dans le noir.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin son calme, elle se décida à se traîner jusqu'à sa salle de bain, où le pot de cachets contre le stress post-traumatique semblait la narguer.

En trois ans, les mauvais rêves auraient dû cesser. Elle aurait dû être remise de l'épreuve qui lui avait été imposée.

Pourtant, de temps à autres, ils revenaient la hanter, comme pour lui rappeler que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle resterait marquée à vie, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle l'oublie ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée.

Louchant sur la boîte blanche à laquelle elle n'avait jamais touché en trois ans, mais qu'elle amenait paradoxalement dans tous ses déplacements, elle hésita.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'en cette nuit pluvieuse, au beau milieu des Etats-Unis, où elle n'avait le droit de faire confiance à personne.

Songeant un instant à appeler ses parents, elle se ravisa. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à s'inquiéter pour elle, d'autant qu'elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de son expérience traumatique, et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire ce soir, ou plutôt cette nuit.

Non, en réalité, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à appeler ses parents, parce que la seule personne à qui elle voulait parler était son officier de contrôle, lui aussi isolé et vulnérable, envoyé au beau milieu d'un groupe de juifs ultra-orthodoxes français antisionistes, avec une interdiction totale de téléphoner sous peine de voir sa couverture et donc sa sécurité précaire voler en éclat.

Elle était donc entièrement coupée de celui à qui elle voulait se confier, et cette situation l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Sans parler de la douleur lancinante qui s'était réveillée dans son épaule suturée et enflée, et qui semblait décidée à ne pas se rendormir.

Dans un élan de rage incontrôlable, elle donna un violent coup du plat dans la main dans la boîte de comprimés, qui s'ouvrit sur le sol dans une pluie de pilules rouges et blanches, avant que la jeune femme ne se laisse glisser contre le mur glacé de la salle de bain, sanglotante.

Elle avait mal, elle était épuisée, elle était seule, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée de se rendormir.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le large sweet-shirt qu'elle avait comme d'habitude revêtu pour dormir, avant de renifler bruyamment, et d'essuyer doucement ses larmes du revers de la main, autorisant les gouttes d'eau salée à couler librement le long de ses joues.

Elle était forte pour toute une armée dans la journée, elle avait le droit de céder à un moment de faiblesse dans la nuit.

Attrapant un mouchoir sur le rebord du lavabo et se forçant à interrompre le flot de larmes après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer silencieusement, elle retourna dans sa chambre, résolue.

Elle avait besoin de dormir, et elle connaissait le remède miracle pour chasser les mauvais rêves lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'être réconfortée par son chat ou son coéquipier.

Faisant un détour par le salon pour récupérer sa veste en cuir, elle fouilla méticuleusement dans les poches avant de découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait : la petite figurine en pierre à la tête et au corps rondelets, aux petites jambes et aux bras croisés finement taillés, qu'elle emporta aussitôt et posa sur sa table de chevet.

Après avoir retiré le sweet-shirt bleu marine trop grand, elle se glissa sous la couette en serrant le vêtement contre elle, le visage enfoui dans la capuche.

Alors qu'elle étouffait un soupir de satisfaction en inhalant le parfum d'eau de toilette qui imprégnait la veste de survêtement, ses yeux déjà secs, elle éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux, certaine que, désormais, le reste de sa courte nuit se déroulerait sans heurts.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos reviews, comme toujours !<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Shontelle, <em>Perfect Nightmare<em>.


	19. City in the rain

Hello tout le monde !

Après un long moment d'absence sur cette fic, me revoilà. Et je tiens à vous dire un grand MERCI ! pour toutes vos reviews ! En moyenne, une par chapitre posté (soit trois d'un coup, ce qui fait franchement plaisir), et des nouvelles têtes, sans parler du cap des 100 reviews franchies... Revieweurs, je vous aime !

Avant vos réponses individuelles (qui seront malheureusement courtes, je ne peux pas faire autrement), je respecte la tradition du bonne lecture, alors... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>jouliannae<span> : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu me suis !

PBG : trois reviews. Pleines de compliments. Et avec un cri made in Minibleu dedans. Je t'aime ! Le rendez-vous ? Un piège ? Enfin, tu me connais mal... O:) Concernant le VIH, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'était un cauchemar. Sinon, je me spoile. Et le spoiler est la mort de l'auteur et de l'AIPM. Ca serait quand même dommage que Queen se retrouve au chômage, non ?

lalice : je suis très contente de voir que tu as accroché ! J'essaierai de t'envoyer un MP dès que possible, mais en ce moment, je n'ai que mon portable et c'est assez compliqué de taper un message. La Wi-Fi est réservé aux cas exceptionnels de postage, mais dès que je peux, je te fais signe ! :)

fandebones : merci pour tes deux reviews ! N'en voyant pas d'autres, j'en déduis que tu n'as pas accroché à la suite, mais merci déjà pour ces deux-là ! Peut être à bientôt sur une autre fic :)

Skye Marcus : trois reviews... Merci ! *Coeur* Petit pari d'amis, je plaide coupable, j'ai complètement pompé _Jeux d'enfants_ pour mes messages. Et j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant le baiser Malachi/Ziva ;] Comme pour PBG, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur cette histoire de VIH à part que... c'est un cauchemar. Quant à mon sadisme, est-il encore à démontrer ?

DiNozzo-NCIS : ravie de te retrouver ici ! Ziva a encore pas mal de choses à régler de son côté, mais son retour se fera en fanfare ;) Et ayant de fortes tendances tivaiennes aussi, Ray ne sera de toute façon l'élu final de son coeur ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pensé qu'après le départ de Ziva du Mossad, Eli se sentirait plus ou moins coupable de ne pas s'être assez occupée d'elle et essaierait de se rattraper avec celle qui lui fait le plus penser à sa fille (donc Liat).

Remerciements spéciaux à Rachel pour sa participation (in)active à ce chapitre, et à Luc, mon porteur de Wi-Fi qui contribue à rendre ce monde dépourvu de relais Wi-Fi un peu meilleur.

* * *

><p>Liat hésita un instant à se gifler pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien éveillée, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un énième cauchemar venu la poursuivre jusque dans la journée pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.<p>

Enfin, journée, bien grand mot à plusieurs titres.

D'abord parce qu'il était 6h48 du matin.

Pour elle, la journée ne commençait qu'à partir de 10h du matin, lorsqu'on achevait sa grasse matinée après avoir passé la nuit à se déhancher en boîte de nuit ou à claquer son mois de salaire dans un casino sur la côte de Tel Aviv.

Ensuite parce qu'une étrange petite bruine semblable à celle qu'elle avait pu observer lors d'un hasardeux séjour en Ecosse s'abattait sans discontinuer sur la capitale des Etats-Unis encore endormie, et empêchait le soleil d'émerger pour annoncer le début de la journée.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce crachin insupportable qui la glaçait jusqu'aux os , passant à travers son blouson fourré comme Moïse à travers la Mer Rouge, soit anormalement facilement, venait appuyer la thèse du mauvais rêve.

Additionné au bâtiment en construction d'un gris déprimant, entièrement vide et délaissé par les ouvriers profitant de leur repos dominical, et aux quelques chauve-souris qu'elle venait de voir s'échapper de l'une des fenêtres encore dépourvues de vitre de l'immeuble, tous les ingrédients du film d'horreur semblaient avoir été réunis spécialement pour elle en ce matin glacé.

L'Israélienne étouffa un soupir fatigué en contemplant le building d'au moins trente étages qui lui faisait face, et se résolut à y pénétrer, sur ses gardes.

Après tout, elle avait accepté le rendez-vous d'un parfait inconnu qui l'avait filée et observée depuis la lunette d'un fusil de sniper alors qu'elle était en train de pique-niquer sur le toit d'un de ses coéquipiers du NCIS.

Pas franchement très rassurant non plus comme configuration.

Certes, elle suspectait son mystérieux interlocuteur d'être l'un des proches amis et informateurs qu'Eli David lui avait affirmé avoir contacté, mais elle n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet. Et elle était peut être en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt de la louve iranienne, à toute allure.

Enfin, à toute allure... Tout était relatif, puisque l'immeuble ne semblait pas doté d'ascenseur, et que la rencontre était prévue au 8ème étage du bâtiment.

Elle qui s'était tant vantée auprès de ses collègues de la magnifique paire de Jimmy Choo Dylan qu'elle s'était vue offerte pour son dernier anniversaire, elle se demandait désormais, alors qu'elle atteignait le cinquième palier, si ces bottines de motard à talons hauts n'auraient pas mieux porté le nom Karma que Dylan.

Faisant une subite pause au sixième étage pour tendre l'oreille, elle perçut un léger craquement, avant qu'un silence de mort ne s'abatte dans l'immeuble.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ignorait pourquoi cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais un sentiment de panique l'étreignit subitement.

Sans un bruit, elle souleva le pan de sa veste en cuir pour en tirer son Beretta, non sans vérifier que son deuxième pistolet, un Jericho dont lui avait fait cadeau un officier de la mishtara [NdA : la mishtara est la police israélienne, dont l'arme de service est le Jericho 941] ami de son père, se trouvait bien caché sur sa gauche, et prêt à être utilisé en cas de besoin.

Achevant de gravir les escaliers dans la plus grande discrétion, arme au poing et à l'affût de la moindre vibration suspecte, l'officier du Mossad se réfugia derrière un pilier massif dès qu'elle atteignit le huitième étage. Et ce qu'elle entendit ne lui plut pas du tout.

Un froissement.

Comme le froissement d'un manteau de laine alors qu'un coude se pliait.

Un frottement.

Comme celui d'une boîte d'allumettes s'ouvrant.

Ou comme celui d'une arme coulissant contre un holster en cuir.

Un cliquetis.

Comme celui d'un briquet s'enclenchant.

Ou comme celui d'un semi-automatique dont on retirait le cran de sécurité.

Cessant subitement de respirer, la jeune femme plia légèrement les genoux, tous les muscles de son corps tendus et prête à réagir à la moindre sollicitation.

Elle qui avait prévu d'arriver la première avec ses 9 minutes d'avance, elle avait visiblement eu tort.

Partagée entre curiosité irrépressible et angoisse saisissante, elle se résigna à avancer à couvert et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la large colonne suivante contre laquelle elle se plaqua.

Soudain, ce ne fut pas un son qui agressa ses sens mais une odeur. Une odeur de rouille, de chair brûlée et de fer, pas de tabac. Une odeur de sang, de sang s'étant écoulé d'une blessure par balle.

N'y tenant plus, Liat jeta un coup d'oeil derrière le pilier au risque d'être prise pour cible, et aperçut au sol une large flaque de liquide noirâtre, sans pouvoir déterminer sa provenance.

Faisant fi des consignes de sécurité de base que ses supérieurs l'avaient toujours forcée à observer, elle s'extirpa précautionneusement de derrière sa protection de béton armé peint en blanc, son arme toujours brandie devant elle, et s'approcha de la tache qui ruisselait entre les lattes du parquet premier prix.

L'officier du Mossad retint aussitôt un haut-le-coeur lorsqu'elle se sentit prise à la gorge par cette odeur métallique insupportable. Devant elle se trouvaient étendus deux hommes, l'un au cœur transpercé par une balle et dont le sang continuait à s'écouler lentement, l'autre au corps désarticulé, mort, la nuque brisée.

En dépit de leur lividité, tous deux arboraient un teint mat révélant leurs origines moyen-orientales, peut être même israéliennes.

Relevant la tête avec calme, son Beretta sagement tendu devant elle et son doigt prêt à actionner la détente, elle découvrit la silhouette qui l'avait invitée à la rejoindre dans cet immeuble sordide un dimanche matin et la suivait du regard depuis tout à l'heure, l'air très intéressé et intrigué par sa manière d'agir.

L'ombre tenait quelque chose dans sa main, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il s'agissait ou non d'une arme à feu, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son visage obscurci par le faible contre-jour.

« Salam, Liat, lança une voix rendue spectrale et lointaine par l'étrange écho qui régnait dans la large pièce parcourue par un courant d'air. Tu peux baisser ton arme. Il n'y a plus que nous deux qui vivions encore, ici. »

.

Dan Ben Avram jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait à ses serveurs qui installaient consciencieusement serviettes et couverts sur les tables circulaires de l'immense salle de restaurant impeccable, aux larges fenêtres et aux dorures dorées, au chic tirant sur le kitsch.

Il était 6h48. Un dimanche matin, pluvieux qui plus est.

Travailler un tel jour était tout simplement inhumain.

Qu'à cela ne tenait, Dan n'était pas assez humain pour prendre un jour de repos alors que les prévisions promettaient une affluence de clients en ce jour et un chiffre d'affaire à en faire pâlir Bill Gates.

A 54 ans, et une fortune déjà solide, jamais il n'aurait cru que le petit restaurant casher qu'il avait ouvert à Washington pour son plaisir plus que pour ce qu'il pouvait lui rapporter se transformerait un jour en un établissement gastronomique de renom.

Proposant toute une flopée de plats à des prix exorbitants, les cartes cacher et halal qu'il avait ingénieusement mises en place en plus des menus traditionnels avaient attiré tous les businessmen et financiers du quartier d'affaires voisin, recherchant une cantine répondant à la fois à leurs besoins exigeants et à ceux de leurs gros contrats toutes confessions confondues.

S'il avait au tout début craint que son restaurant ne devienne une reproduction miniature du conflit israélo-palestinien, il avait rapidement constaté que la bonne entente ou du moins l'indifférence entre les différentes communautés qui se bousculaient pour dîner dans son luxueux établissement prenait le pas sur toutes les différences et les inimitiés dont Dan avait pu être témoin en Israël où il vivait en temps normal.

C'était d'ailleurs avec impatience qu'il y rejoindrait son épouse et la plupart de ses enfants, lorsqu'il aurait terminé de former son gendre à la gestion du superbe restaurant.

A son grand désarroi, sa fille aînée avait épousé un Américain d'origine polonaise, et avait suivi son mari à Washington, ravie de pouvoir mettre un océan entre sa famille légèrement envahissante et son couple.

Mais en bon homme d'affaires, Dan avait su voir le positif de la chose : il avait enfin trouvé un gérant pour le _Jérusalem_, son restaurant multiconfessionnel chéri. Il lui laisserait donc l'établissement dès qu'il aurait eu confirmation de son aptitude à maintenir ce haut-lieu de la gastronomie à son apogée, et retournerait dès lors à Tel Aviv, où sa famille et sa chaîne d'hôtels l'attendaient patiemment.

Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

En soupirant, l'homme constata que son gendre venait de commettre une énième erreur en effectuant les plans de table du petit-déjeuner d'affaires prévu à 7h30 en ce dimanche matin. Il n'était pas prêt de rentrer au pays...

« Monsieur Ben Avram, William va avoir quelques minutes de retard. Son métro a mis plus de temps que prévu à arriver, l'informa soudainement Alan, son maître d'hôtel, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Dis-lui de se grouiller, ou je fais un procès à sa société... grogna Dan, sentant la mauvaise humeur le gagner. Au prix où je paye, j'attends un peu de ponctualité de sa part. Surtout que ce matin, on reçoit du beau monde. Goldman Sachs et compagnie, tu vois le genre. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. »

Son interlocuteur acquiesça docilement, avant de s'éloigner pour continuer à vaquer à ses occupations tandis que son patron se passait la main sur le visage, las.

Après de multiples agressions, la plupart du temps islamophobes ou antisémites, ou tout simplement des vols dont avaient été victimes ses clients et même ses employés à l'entrée de son restaurant, Ben Avram avait fait appel à une société de sécurité renommée pour sécuriser le pâté de maison, et plus particulièrement l'entrée de son restaurant, et protéger sa clientèle si le besoin s'en présentait.

Même dans le riche quartier d'affaires où le _Jérusalem_ était situé, personne n'était à l'abri des malfaiteurs qui erraient dans les rues de Washington, en particulier en ce dimanche matin pluvieux où les trois quarts des effectifs de police devaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« Monsieur Ben Avram ! lança une nouvelle fois Alan, qui revenait du hall du restaurant, faisant relever la tête à l'interpellé. Il y a un monsieur à l'entrée qui dit qu'il est de la marine américaine. Il aimerait bien prendre son petit-déjeuner ici, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres restaurants cachers aux alentours...

- Dis-lui qu'on est désolés, mais qu'on ne prend pas ce matin, affirma Dan sur un ton ferme. On a toute la Goldman qui vient se réunir chez nous, on ne va pas réserver une table rien que pour un marine américain tout seul, aussi juif soit-il. Je veux bien faire dans l'entraide communautaire, mais on ne plaisante pas avec le chiffre d'affaire, Alan ! A moins que...

- Vous pensez pouvoir l'accueillir ? s'enquit le maître d'hôtel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mieux, je viens d'inventer un nouveau concept pour le _Jérusalem_ ! répliqua l'homme d'affaires, revenant des cuisines voisines avec un sachet en plastique contenant un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Le sachet de viennoiseries du dimanche matin à emporter. Pour 8$ seulement.

- C'est du vol, monsieur Ben Avram, toutes mes félicitations ! » plaisanta son interlocuteur, alors que Dan se dirigeait vers l'entrée de son restaurant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il découvrit, juste devant la lourde porte en verre, le corps inanimé et ensanglanté du soldat, qui, encore quelques minutes auparavant, négociait fermement une place au _Jérusalem_.

« Rnouna... jura Dan entre ses dents, alors qu'Alan blêmissait à vue d'oeil. Alan, appelle les flics, je m'occupe de négocier avec la Goldman pour repousser l'ouverture, voire annuler le petit-déjeuner. Et appelle William, puis passe le moi. Je vais le tuer, cet imbécile. J'ai vingt caméras de vidéo-surveillance, et pas une qui a pu filmer la scène tout ça parce que c'est cet idiot qui les contrôle... »

_Pauvre garçon_, conclut-il tristement pour lui-même, alors que son employé se précipitait vers le téléphone, soulagé de pouvoir échapper à la vision d'horreur de cet homme continuant à se vider de son sang sur le pavé.

Égorgé, le malheureux semblait n'avoir pas eu le temps de se défendre. Probablement pris par surprise.

Dan Ben Avram aurait probablement même pu, au vu des circonstances, croire à un simple meurtre de sang-froid commis contre un militaire, un parmi tant d'autres. Seulement, comme tout Israélien, il avait passé trois ans à servir Tsahal et avait appris que les cadavres en disaient souvent plus que les meurtriers.

Et cette épée accompagnée de quatre croissants tracée sur la nuque de la victime, ainsi qu'un ''el-haqq'', la vérité en arabe, gravé à la va-vite sur le bras nu du défunt, se révélaient particulièrement éloquents.

.

« Quinze minutes de retard, Tony ! lança Tim McGee sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son écran alors que son coéquipier sortait de l'ascenseur et rejoignait tranquillement son bureau.

- Merci, McHorloge, je sais ! répliqua l'intéressé en s'affalant dans sa chaise, essoufflé. Le patron m'a prévenu au dernier moment qu'on commençait à 6h15 au lieu de 8h comme d'habitude, alors il a quand même bien fallu que je m'habille !

- Je confirme, lâcha le jeune agent en feignant de prendre un air dégoûté avant de sourire gaiement.

- Et toi, tu me sembles tout guilleret, le bleu... commenta Tony en posant un regard lourd de sens sur l'informaticien. Ton dîner avec Liat s'est bien passé ? _Très_ bien passé ?

- Ca s'est bien passé... répondit-il, toujours sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le savais, j'en étais sûr ! le coupa l'Italien. Tu as conclu avec Miss Mossad et en ce moment, elle est en train de prolonger sa grasse matinée sous tes draps !

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, Tony... soupira McGee en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que son coéquipier poursuivait, n'ayant visiblement pas prêté attention à ses paroles.

- McGeek avec une super tueuse israélienne, alors là, c'est la meilleure ! renchérit-il en se balançant sur sa chaise. Elle n'est pas restée chez toi, si ? A moins que ce soit dans sa chambre d'hôtel que vous avez...

- Stop, Tony, stop, lui intima cette fois plus fermement le jeune agent en lui jetant un regard consterné. On n'a pas couché ensemble.

- Oh, commenta l'agent très spécial, refroidi. Je suis déçu, très déçu. Moi qui avais un scoop à échanger contre le moelleux au chocolat du Gremlin... Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Quoique, McCélibataire se prenant un vent d'un assassin professionnel venu de Terre Sainte, ça doit au moins valoir une part de cheese-cake...

- Je ne me suis pas pris de vent, Tony ! se défendit l'informaticien. Disons juste que nos intérêts et notre vision du couple divergeaient.

- Tu t'es pris un vent, répéta son coéquipier, retrouvant son grand sourire moqueur.

- Je ne me suis... commença-t-il, prêt à le contredire une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'une voix ferme s'éleva dans le squad-room, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

- McGee, DiNozzo ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir à 6h30 simplement pour le plaisir de vous entendre débattre ! tonna Gibbs en déboulant dans l'open space, café à la main.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, patron ? s'enquit Tony, interdit. Aux dernières nouvelles, toute l'équipe informatique cherchait encore à localiser les chefs de notre cellule terroriste...

- Tu vas vite comprendre, lui répondit simplement son supérieur en échangeant un regard entendu avec Tim. McGee, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé.

- Si le Mossad avait l'air désireux de bloquer toutes les informations relatives à Liat Tuvia dans ses dossiers, il a omis ou n'a pas eu la possibilité de bloquer celles gardées dans les dossiers des autres services de renseignement ! affirma le jeune agent avec entrain en faisant apparaître quelques documents en arabe sur l'écran plat de l'open space, tandis que l'Italien levait un sourcil interrogateur et que Gibbs acquiesçait lentement. A l'aide d'un traducteur automatique et d'un certain nombre d'actions que la morale et la loi réprouvent, j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations sur l'opération Typhon, dont Liat était le seul membre. »

Après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir discrètement frotté ses yeux embués de sommeil, McGee poursuivit :

« L'opération Typhon a été menée en 2009. Il s'agissait d'infiltrer l'al-Amn al-Siyasi, les renseignements intérieurs syriens, quelques mois après Plomb Durci, l'opération israélienne dans la bande de Gaza. Le but était de s'assurer que le Hezbollah syrien avait contribué à aider et à armer le Jihad islamique, l'une des organisations terroristes présente dans la bande de Gaza, et de découvrir comment et d'où transitaient les armes et les hommes du Hezbollah afin de les bloquer avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Gaza.

« Envoyée à Damas, ''la fille, vraisemblablement israélienne'' si je cite le rapport et qui, après recoupements, s'est révélée être Liat, aurait réussi à transférer ces documents secret-défense au Mossad, décrivant les transferts Hezbollah-Jihad, mais aurait été faite prisonnière, raison pour laquelle l'opération n'a duré qu'une semaine. Elle aurait été détenue pendant une journée dans une prison secrète des services de renseignements damascènes, avant de s'enfuir, aidée ou non, l'histoire ne le dit pas, et de rejoindre la Jordanie. Je suppose qu'elle est ensuite retournée en Israël, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

- Bon boulot, McGee, ça nous fait une zone d'ombre de moins, commenta l'ancien marine en buvant une gorgée de café, et en s'apprêtant à quitter l'open space.

- Attendez, patron, ce n'est pas fini ! lança l'informaticien en faisant apparaître un nouveau document sur l'écran, toujours en arabe. Je vous avais dit qu'en 2010, un officier des services de renseignements extérieurs, syriens toujours, l'al-Amn al-Kariji, avait été envoyé pour collaborer avec le Mossad. J'ai découvert dans ce dossier que c'était Liat qui s'était portée volontaire pour le recevoir, malgré ses mésaventures durant l'opération Typhon. Un autre officier, probablement son officier de contrôle, était impliqué à ses côtés, mais je n'ai pas son nom. Toujours est-il que cette espère ce liaison entre l'al-Amn al-Kariji et le Mossad a duré un an, avant que l'officier dont le nom n'est pas révélé n'ait été rappelé au pays avec le début de la révolte contre le régime de Bachar al-Assad.

- Et alors, le bleu ? répliqua Tony, dubitatif. Je ne vois pas où tout ça nous amène...

- J'y viens, affirma Tim, visiblement ravi de ses découvertes. J'ignore sur quoi a pu porter cette coopération syro-israélienne, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'à partir de 2011, c'est Liat et son officier de contrôle ont toujours été impliqués dans les opérations menés par les renseignements israéliens en Iran. Certes, les missions de surveillance du régime des mollahs se sont multipliées pour le Mossad, mais Liat semble être abonnée aux opérations en Iran ou reliées aux activités iraniennes. Bien sûr, ça ne pourrait être qu'une coïncidence, mais...

-... il y a une règle qui vous pousse à croire que ce n'est pas le cas, McGee, conclut Gibbs, l'air soudainement préoccupé.

- D'autant que si Liat est à DC pour suivre la trace d'agents venus d'Iran, l'ennemi juré d'Israël et des Etats-Unis, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi David n'a pas lésiné et nous a envoyé une tueuse de première catégorie, lâche Tony, comprenant soudain où son patron et son collègue voulaient en venir. Mais je ne vois pas quel rapport pourrait avoir notre enquête avec les sous-fifres du régime des mollahs. Jamais ils n'oseraient s'attaquer à des marines américains...

- Peut être que le NCIS est simplement un prétexte pour venir à DC et ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des Iraniens, suggéra le jeune agent. Une couverture. Et que notre enquête n'a effectivement aucun rapport avec l'Iran. Si tant est que Liat soit effectivement là pour suivre la piste d'agents iraniens, ce dont nous ne sommes pas du tout sûrs. Si ça trouve, le directeur David voulait simplement lui proposer une mission tranquille, un peu comme des vacances...

- On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais rencontré le directeur David, McGee ! rétorqua l'ancien marine. Il n'a certainement pas envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs assassins à DC pour qu'il prenne du repos...

- Mais patron, imagine l'ampleur des dégâts si l'Iran s'attaquait effectivement à nos marines ! releva l'Italien, peinant à soutenir cette hypothèse. Ca serait un cas de guerre ! »

Le sniper émit un grognement d'approbation tout en passant une main sur son visage, semblant réfléchir intensément.

Alors que McGee s'apprêtait à renchérir, prêt à défendre une nouvelle fois l'officier du Mossad en dépit de la manière dont son dîner de la veille avait tourné court, le téléphone fixe de son supérieur retentit dans l'étage encore désert.

« Agent Gibbs ? décrocha immédiatement l'intéressé, avant de hocher vaguement la tête, écoutant attentivement l'auteur du coup de fil. On arrive immédiatement.

- Un élément pour notre enquête ? s'enquit Tony en enfilant sa veste, imitant son patron qui déjà fonçait vers l'ascenseur, Tim sur ses talons.

- Appelle Tuvia, DiNozzo, lui ordonna l'ex-marine alors que l'agent très spécial se glissait de justesse dans la cabine de fer aux côtés de son bleu. On a un autre marine égorgé devant un restaurant cacher. Avec les deux signatures de nos tueurs, le ''el-Haqq'' et le symbole inconnu. Qu'il est grand temps d'identifier avant que la terreur ne se mette à régner à Washington. Ou que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale n'éclate. »

* * *

><p>*Sifflote*<p>

Un avis sur ce chapitre ? :)

PS : pas de commentaire sur le titre du chapitre cette fois puisqu'il est assez parlant, et surtout, surtout parce qu'il est extrait de la BO d'un film dont le nom m'est complètement sorti de la tête... Il me semble que le chanteur est Travis, mais c'est à confirmer aussi... quand j'aurai de la Wi-Fi en continu ^^


	20. It's nice to see you again

**It's nice to see you again**

Hello !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi et… je crois bien que je suis de retour ! Pas en tant que revieweuse, malheureusement, faute de temps, mais j'ai espoir de bientôt pouvoir me replonger dans vos fanfics et les commenter comme au bon vieux temps…

En attendant, pour célébrer le retour de ma muse, je vous propose cet humble chapitre en espérant ne pas vous avoir perdus par ma trop longue absence. Et ayant perdu déjà assez de temps comme ça, je ne vais pas m'éterniser et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, comme au bon vieux temps !

* * *

><p>Merci à mes anciens reviewers, mes nouveaux reviewers, et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou à leurs alertes, j'aimerais vous laisser un petit mot à chacun, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps ce soir, un mémoire m'attend, mais promis, la prochaine fois, je vous remercie en bonne et due forme.<p>

Sinon, vous saviez que je vous adore et que c'est en partie en relisant vos reviews que j'ai réussi à retrouver l'inspiration pour mes fics ?

* * *

><p><span>Précédemment dans Lioness :<span>

Ziva est temporairement absente du NCIS pour déposer sa démission au Mossad, et prendre quelques jours de repos à Miami en compagnie de Ray. Mais les choses ne vont pas tourner comme prévu : après que Ray lui ait menti, Ziva décide de mettre fin à leur relation, mais consent à le retrouver autour d'un dîner entre amis. Pendant ce temps, Ray, mandaté par la CIA, cherche à en savoir plus sur Ziva et fait appel à une mystérieuse personne pour l'aider à obtenir les informations qu'il désire…

Parallèlement, au NCIS, Eli David a envoyé Liat pour remplacer sa fille dans le cadre de la liaison entre le Mossad et le NCIS. L'équipe doit faire face à un groupe terroriste s'attaquant à des marines au nom de la vérité. S'ils ont réussi à obtenir un certain nombre d'informations sur le groupe, nos agents sont toujours à la recherche des chefs des « Cavaliers du Prophète ». Liat quant à elle poursuit une mission qu'elle cache au NCIS, à savoir traquer de mystérieuses Iraniennes ayant utilisé le groupe des Cavaliers du Prophète pour attirer l'attention du Kidon israélien et les défier pour des raisons dont Liat elle-même n'est pas certaine. Cette dernière a également découvert que ce cher Ray semblait lui aussi suivre à la trace les Iraniennes qui font l'objet de sa mission, ce qui la contrarie beaucoup, elle ainsi que son directeur...

Dans le dernier chapitre, nos agents en apprenaient un peu plus sur Liat et établissaient son lien avec l'Iran ainsi qu'avec la Syrie, et l'officier du Mossad allait à la rencontre d'un inconnu lui ayant donné rendez-vous dans un immeuble en construction et prétendant avoir des informations sur ses cibles. D'autre part, un autre meurtre était commis devant un restaurant casher/halal.

* * *

><p>Liat ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur en détaillant la silhouette qui lui faisait face.<p>

Il avait vieilli. Beaucoup vieilli, en un an seulement.

Ses traits étaient plus creusés, même si cette impression n'était peut être due qu'à la barbe de trois jours qui lui mangeait le visage, et les cernes qui soulignaient sa fatigue et sa lassitude.

Il était toujours beau, pas de doute là-dessus, mais cette étincelle de malice qui avait autrefois brillé dans ses yeux semblait s'être éteinte, laissant place à une lueur difficile à décrypter, entre tristesse, nostalgie et cynisme.

Sa prise se desserra légèrement sur son Beretta lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, ce regard qui lui semblait avoir été témoin de plus d'horreurs qu'un être humain aurait dû en voir en mille ans, et ce sourire en coin qui lui en disait plus que des centaines de mots.

Il n'avait que trente ans, il lui en paraissait quarante ou quarante-cinq.

Mais elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'un an en Enfer valait bien dix ans sur Terre.

Malgré tout incapable d'abaisser son arme, comme s'il aurait pu l'interpréter comme un signe de faiblesse de sa part, elle lâcha froidement :

« Milad El-Sharaf. Si c'est une surprise.

- Tu t'attendais au Père Noël ? rétorqua-t-il, moqueur, en avançant de quelques pas pour qu'enfin elle puisse apercevoir que ce n'était pas un pistolet, mais une simple cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- Plutôt à l'Archange Gabriel, je suis un peu déçue, ironisa-t-elle en se décidant enfin à ranger son Beretta sous son blouson.

- Si ça peut te consoler, je peux me fabriquer une paire d'ailes en aluminium, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, le regard plongé dans celui de l'Israélienne qui frappait du pied d'impatience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Milad ? s'enquit-elle, avant de désigner d'un vague geste de la main les deux corps qui gisaient au sol. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Un traditionnel ''comment ça va ?'' serait trop te demander ? se moqua-t-il, reculant à nouveau dans la pénombre.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Milad, répliqua-t-elle plus fermement. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'un agent des services de renseignements syriens fout aux Etats-Unis alors que son pays est en pleine guerre civile, et pourquoi ces deux mecs baignent dans leur sang !

- D'abord, ces deux mecs baignent dans le sang d'un seul des deux, précisa-t-il, la faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, je suis là parce que j'étais sur Washington, et que ton directeur m'a appelé. Je peux t'aider. J'ai des informations pour toi. Et je ne te demande qu'une seule chose en échange.

- Dis toujours, soupira-t-elle en inclinant la tête, curieuse et légèrement radoucie.

- Fouille ces mecs pour trouver leur identité, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire, agitant les mains pour mettre ses gants en cuir bien en évidence. J'aimerais bien savoir qui essaye de me liquider, et ces gants m'ont coûté trop cher pour que je les salisse avec leur sang.

- Ca peut se négocier, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire, avant de sortir ses propres gants de la poche de son blouson. Maintenant, explique-moi.

- Eli David m'a appelé hier soir, lui raconta-t-il, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près des cadavres et commençait à fouiller leurs poches. Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide. Que tu suivais les traces du VEVAK. Alors comme l'Iran est supposé être l'alliée de la Syrie, je suis au courant de pas mal de choses que tu aimerais peut être savoir...

- Justement, si vous êtes alliés, pourquoi tu viens me donner toutes ces informations ? rétorqua-t-elle, lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Tu n'es plus du côté du régime ?

- Je suis un el-Sharaf, Tuvia, insista-t-il. Je porte le nom de l'un des plus puissants généraux de Syrie. Si le régime tombe, je suis mort. Rien que mon nom me condamne. Alors bien sûr que si, je suis encore du côté du régime. Mais la Syrie te doit bien quelques informations, pas vrai ?

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, el-Sharaf, ne te sens pas obligé de compromettre tes alliés pour ce que tes petits copains des services ont pu me faire dans leur prison infecte de Damas il y a trois ans ! ironisa-t-elle en s'attelant aux poches de pantalon du premier défunt.

- Je ne me sens jamais obligé de rien, Liat, répondit-il simplement alors qu'elle le fixait, interdite. Et c'est par loyauté et par amitié que je te dis ce que je sais, pas par pitié ou par dette, comme tu as l'air de le croire.

- Pitié ?! s'étrangla-t-elle, avant de constater qu'un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'ancien agent de liaison qui avait, pour un temps éphémère, réuni Mossad et Amn el-Kariji un an auparavant, et de se calmer instantanément. Ok, d'accord, tu voulais juste me voir m'énerver, j'ai compris. Maintenant, balance, parce que je suis en train de ruiner ma paire de gants sans contrepartie pour l'instant !

- ''Balance'' est le mot le plus exact que tu aurais pu trouver, s'amusa-t-il, avant de jeter une clé USB à la jeune femme qui la réceptionna de justesse. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur là-dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une clé vide ? souligna-t-elle, méfiante.

- Le fait que tu me fasses confiance ? suggéra-t-il, avant de se raviser devant le regard sarcastique qu'elle venait de poser sur lui. Ou que tu n'aies rien à perdre. Tu n'as rien sur tes Iraniennes, tu ne pourras pas en avoir moins même avec ma clé vide.

- Pas faux, admit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de subitement tiquer. Attends une minute, Iranien_nes_ ?

- Une preuve de plus que je me suis réellement renseigné, pas vrai ? commenta-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire. Bon, tu veux bien me dire qui sont ces deux mecs qui ont essayé d'attenter à la vie de ma vénérable personne ?

- Des Saints ? ironisa-t-elle, avant de se concentrer sur la fouille. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le territoire américain à manquer de te faire tuer ? Tu ne devrais pas être en Syrie, à défendre bec et ongles ton régime ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais ici ? rétorqua-t-il, esquissant un vague sourire.

- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut-elle. Mais mon agence pourrait vouloir. Vous êtes nos voisins, après tout. En revanche, je serais plus intéressée par savoir comment tu vas.

- Moi ? lâcha-t-il, presque étonné. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi, déjà, Tuvia ?

- Je ne sais pas, parce que contrairement aux apparences, je ne suis pas qu'une garce sans cœur qui ne se préoccupe que d'elle-même et des intérêts de son agence, mais aussi de ses amis ? suggéra-t-elle, feignant la réflexion. Non, en fait, tu as raison, c'est suspect. »

Le Syrien étouffa un petit rire, avant de commenter :

« Première fois que je ris en huit mois, ça m'avait manqué. _Tu_ m'avais manqué.

- Moi aussi, tu m'avais manqué, el-Sharaf, répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dis-moi, tu ne voudrais pas mettre ton snobisme de côté et venir m'aider à fouiller ces types ? J'ai horreur des pantalons cargos, il y a plein de poches, et tu dois quand même faire des trucs bien plus horribles dans le cadre de la répression, non ? »

L'Israélienne se mordit aussitôt la lèvre en voyant le visage de son ami se refermer alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Il sembla hésiter, et se résigna finalement à s'agenouiller à ses côtés sans ajouter un mot.

« Désolée, tenta-t-elle, gênée d'avoir par son commentaire probablement fait ressurgir chez lui d'actes plutôt déplaisants qu'il avait dû être forcé à accomplir, alors qu'il plongeait sa main gantée dans la poche du second mort.

- Pas grave, Tuvia, tu n'es pas connue pour ton tact, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas avoir été touché par la remarque. Ni pour tes talents de psy, alors si tu pouvais juste éviter de me forcer à creuser le sujet, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Message reçu, commenta-t-elle, avant de finalement extraire un petit carnet de la poche du cadavre. Alléluia, je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- Tu crois ? ironisa-t-il, avant de s'approcher malgré tout et jeter un coup d'œil au livret par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Ca, c'est un passeport, affirma-t-elle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Un passeport libyen. Et je te parie vingt dollars au chapelet de prière dans leur poche que ces mecs sont du GICL, le groupe islamique libyen.

- Je fais confiance à ton œil expert, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle se mettait à fouiller l'autre défunt sans se formaliser des tâches de sang qui couvraient ses gants. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'aurais des islamistes libyens à mes trousses qui voudraient ma mort ?

- A toi de me le dire ! rétorqua-t-elle moqueuse. Oh, tiens, j'ai quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant dans le passeport de celui-là… Une lettre destiné aux douaniers pour qu'ils les laissent passer à la frontière américaine. Signée de la main du directeur de la CIA.

- Génial, la CIA a envoyé ses dégénérés pour me descendre sur le territoire américain, je suis dans de beaux draps, soupira-t-il en prenant nerveusement une taffe de sa cigarette alors que l'officier du Mossad semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je savais que les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas les plus fervents adorateurs du régime, mais là, ils me déçoivent. Liat ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- La CIA… Sur le territoire américain. » répéta-t-elle, ayant cessé de suivre au moment où il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Il était aux alentours de 7h. Son directeur lui avait donné jusqu'à midi pour neutraliser la CIA et éviter qu'elle ne provoque des interférences dans la traque à laquelle se livrait le Mossad. Si elle en croyait son intuition, son ami syrien venait de lui donner une occasion en or de se débarrasser de tous ses problèmes.

« Milad, la juridiction intérieure des Etats-Unis relève bien du FBI, non ? Et pas de la CIA ?

- Suis pas en expert en la matière, mais je crois bien que oui. Il y a même eu pas mal d'accrochages inter-agences à cause de ce genre de trucs. »

Dans le mille.

« Donc si la CIA veut te faire descendre, elle est supposée passer le flambeau au FBI, et c'est lui qui est supposé donner une accréditation à ces deux adorables terroristes pour qu'il puisse entrer sur le territoire américain, non ? Sinon, la CIA viole ses prérogatives, non ?

- Je suppose, oui, commenta-t-il, songeur. Enfin, j'en suis même presque sûr. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu souris ? »

Parce qu'elle venait de sauver sa mission.

« Vieux, quand la paix est signée entre nos deux pays, je t'épouse, lança-t-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche avant d'embrasser légèrement son ami sur la joue, prête à partir. Je t'expliquerai dès que possible, mais là, il faut que je fonce.

- Avec plaisir pour le mariage et pour les explications… lâcha-t-il, interdit, alors que Liat tapait vivement un numéro et collait son portable à son oreille après avoir laissé passeports et lettre bien en évidence sur le cadavre le moins ensanglanté. Dis-moi, puisqu'on est dans le règlement des problèmes pratiques, ça te dérangerait de m'aider à survivre à mon petit séjour à haut risque aux Etats-Unis ? Ton directeur avait parlé d'un éventuel arrangement…

- Pars rapidement d'ici, passe à l'ambassade israélienne à 9h et présente-toi de ma part, un faux passeport israélien et l'immunité diplomatique t'attendront, cria-t-elle, ayant déjà rejoint les escaliers alors qu'il esquissait un sourire, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle espérait avoir, et la saluait d'un petit geste de la main, sans savoir s'il s'agissait là d'adieux ou d'au revoir. Allô, je suis bien au siège du FBI ?... Oui, j'ai entendu des coups de feu devant un bâtiment en construction, pas très loin de Georgetown… Bien sûr, je vous transfère l'adresse… Merci beaucoup, à tout à l'heure… »

Raccrochant, elle constata qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau SMS de la part du NCIS et dévala rapidement les escaliers, désireuse de s'éloigner au plus vite du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'équipe dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée intégrer.

Lorsqu'enfin elle fut arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, elle s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire félin en disparaissant dans les rues sombres et ensommeillées de Washington, sachant qu'elle serait bientôt imitée par son homologue et ami syrien pour lequel elle venait d'envoyer un SMS à son agence qui devrait le protéger efficacement le temps de son séjour à Washington, et surtout qu'elle venait de déclencher une guerre des agences qui allait définitivement régler le problème du très agaçant agent Cruz qui avait cru bon de marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

* * *

><p>« Ouf, pas très joli à voir ! » commenta Tim McGee en prenant quelques photos du jeune homme qui gisait devant l'entrée du luxueux <em>Jérusalem<em>.

La pluie avait quelque peu nettoyé le sang sur le visage du soldat, mais ses yeux écarquillés, son teint livide et sa gorge ouverte comme par un geste chirurgical témoignaient de la violence de sa mort.

« Il est 7h40, je suis épuisé, et l'odeur d'un cadavre est définitivement incompatible avec celle du café-croissant… lâcha Tony, légèrement en retrait, le nez caché par son écharpe. Je crois que je vais aller vomir dans la rue d'à côté.

- Tu iras vomir après, DiNozzo, pour l'instant, on a besoin de toi ! » l'interpella la voix de son supérieur, en pleine discussion avec le patron du restaurant.

Tony pivota immédiatement dans sa direction et, sur un geste de Gibbs, rejoignit les deux hommes.

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, agent spécial Gibbs, plaidait l'homme, le désespoir qu'il affichait semblant excessivement feint à l'Italien et à l'ex-marine. Dans 2h30, je reçois un conseil d'administration de la Goldman Sachs. Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de franchir la limite de la scène de crime, ou laisser une trace de sang pareil juste à l'entrée de mon restaurant !

- Cette trace de sang, comme vous dites, fait partie de la liste des pièces à conviction, rétorqua fermement Gibbs alors que son agent senior venait se ranger à ses côtés.

- Goldman Sachs passe après un meurtre, alors dites à vos employés de laisser leurs serpillères bien rangées dans un placard et d'annuler votre petite réunion au sommet, votre restaurant est bouclé, renchérit Tony alors que son interlocuteur prenait une tête de chien battu qui lui rappelait étrangement celle que son père avait parfois adopté lorsqu'il avait joué les voix de la raison auprès de lui.

- Mais enfin, monsieur l'agent, c'est mon gagne-pain ! s'exclama-t-il, semblant à deux doigts de verser une larme pour dramatiser encore un peu son propos. Vous ne comprenez pas, j'ai une famille, moi ! Il faut bien que je la nourrisse, comprenez !

- Alors vendez le lustre qui pend dans la salle principale de votre restaurant, et laissez-nous enquêter ! répliqua Gibbs en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d'abandonner l'Italien avec un Dan semblant prêt à se mettre à genoux devant lui pour obtenir du NCIS qu'il disparaisse au plus vite du paysage et le laisse recevoir son conseil d'administration chéri. DiNozzo, tu te charges de Monsieur. McGee, vous avez quelque chose ?

- Oui, patron, annonça le jeune agent en abandonnant l'appareil photo pour basculer sur son smartphone. Vous avez sous vos yeux le lieutenant Mark Weizman, 27 ans, dans la Navy depuis à peine 3 ans. Ses parents ont émigré en Israël lorsqu'il est sorti de son école d'officiers, et il avait lui-même prévu de quitter la Navy pour faire son alyah et s'engager dans Tsahal.

- Et pourquoi sa mort ne serait-elle pas qu'un banal crime antisémite ?

- Parce que sur son bras sont gravé le « el-haqq » et l'étrange symbole, l'espère de globe avec des croissants… » expliqua McGee en manipulant délicatement le cadavre pour montrer les signes gravés à la va-vite sur son bras.

Gibbs se contenta de répondre par un soupir. Un mort de plus sur les bras, un groupe difficile à tracer, et un symbole étrangement inconnu de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans parler de la possible implication de l'Iran et des secrets qu'il soupçonnait Liat de bien garder, au risque de mettre en danger de malheureux marines qui n'avaient rien demandé de plus qu'à manger de bons croissants à 8$ le paquet un dimanche matin pluvieux. Son travail lui semblait de plus en plus compliqué à accomplir.

« Continuez vos recherches sur le symbole, McGee, et essayez de me tracer les chefs des Cavaliers du Prophète. Il faut mettre fin à ce bain de sang.

- Patron, vous allez où ? lança l'informaticien en le voyant retourner vers DiNozzo, toujours aux prises avec Ben Avram qui l'implorait à grands renforts de cris et de gestes désespérés. Vous voulez que je me charge d'aller aider Tony pour que vous puissiez accueillir Ducky ?

- Non, McGee, vous, occupez-vous de tout expliquer à Ducky, lui répondit son supérieur, avant d'ajouter à demi-voix en indiquant discrètement le patron du _Jérusalem _de la tête. Le patron en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire, et j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache des choses.

- Ok, je m'en charge, confirma-t-il alors que Gibbs repartait déjà à l'assaut et que lui se résignait à devoir faire ses recherches en plein air, sous la petite pluie fine qui le glaçait déjà jusqu'aux os. Pff, quand je pense que le dimanche est supposé être le jour de la grasse matinée…

- Je compatis, Tim, je compatis de tout cœur. » commenta une voix féminine dans son dos, en écho à son grognement agacé.

Il se retourna aussitôt, découvrant une Liat aux cheveux ondulés en bataille, une large mèche lui barrant le visage, à l'air fatigué mais également malicieux, qui lui tendait une cup de café parmi les quatre qu'elle avait achetées dans un Starbucks sur son chemin.

« Café noisette ? suggéra-t-elle alors qu'il la remerciait d'un sourire et se saisissait de la tasse brûlante.

- Tu me sauves la vie, avoua-t-il en en buvant une gorgée avec plaisir.

- J'aime bien jouer les héroïnes, ça me donne l'impression d'être utile à la société, commenta-t-elle sur un ton neutre qui le poussa à se demander s'il devait prendre cette phrase au second degré ou non. Bon, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre homme ? Un dimanche matin, qui plus est ?

- Egorgé, expliqua le jeune agent. On a retrouvé le symbole « el-haqq », et le truc mystérieux en forme de globe, avec les croissants et l'épée.

- Génial, je suis poursuivie, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents. Et c'est un soldat inconnu ou il a un nom ?

- Mark Weizman, ses parents ont fait leur alyah il y a trois ans et il envisageait de faire la sienne très prochainement. Il avait déjà commencé à remplir les formulaires pour changer de nationalité. »

Doublement génial. Non seulement elle était poursuivie, mais ses adversaires avaient décidé de frapper un coup plus fort. Au lieu de se limiter à des marines _lambda_, autant en choisir des juifs et qui plus est à quelques mois voire quelques semaines de faire leur alyah. Quelle était l'étape suivante ? S'attaquer à des ressortissants israéliens à Washington afin de lui rappeler que tant qu'elle refusait la confrontation, ses concitoyens étaient en danger ?

« J'en ai marre, on est dimanche matin, il est 7h et… j'en ai marre, lâcha-t-elle sous le regard compatissant de Tim, qui, bien que ne pouvant comprendre l'étendue de la détresse de sa coéquipière, éprouvait lui aussi un certain sentiment de lassitude. Tu es sur quoi, là ?

- J'essaye de me renseigner sur le sigle avec les croissants et surtout de remonter aux chefs des Cavaliers du Prophète, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Si tu veux, va voir Gibbs, il a sûrement du boulot pour toi.

- J'y vais, soupira-t-elle, se remémorant à quel point ses rapports étaient tendus avec le chef d'équipe, avant de brusquement s'arrêter devant le cadavre, sous le regard interdit de l'agent du NCIS. Tim, tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça alors qu'elle posait un regard triste sur le corps du jeune homme, presque coupable.

« Je n'ai pas de gants, tu peux lui fermer les yeux ? »

Sa voix avait tremblé. Pour la première fois en trois jours, elle avait montré un signe d'émotion. Il ignorait s'il devait entamer une danse de la joie ou s'inquiéter au plus haut point. Et opta finalement pour la solution alternative, à savoir hocher la tête et s'exécuter en silence, alors qu'elle le remerciait d'un vague signe de tête, revêtait à nouveau son masque impénétrable et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers Gibbs.

« Bonjour agent Gibbs, lança-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres et café noir étiqueté Starbucks à la main. Salut Tony. Je vous ai pris un café, vous en voulez ? »

L'ex-marine sembla hésiter un instant, tandis que Tony s'emparait de son café avec un regard soupçonneux, se demandant ce qui valait à Liat ce soudain accès de gentillesse.

« Merci Liat. Enfin, je crois, je vais vérifier qu'il n'est pas empoisonné, plaisanta-t-il avant d'en boire une gorgée et d'esquisser un sourire. Tu peux y aller, patron, pas de cyanure ni d'arsenic dedans ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme aux cheveux gris consentit finalement à prendre le café sans toutefois jeter un seul regard à l'officier du Mossad qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer :

« Vous auriez une mission à me confier ? Ou vous comptez ne pas m'adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin de ma liaison parmi vous ?

- Allez aider Tim, lui ordonna-t-il laconiquement, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Nous sommes assez de deux ici.

- Tim travaille sur ordinateur, et il n'en a qu'un seul avec lui, commenta la jeune femme, dubitative, et sentant surtout que son supérieur semblait avoir décidé de la mettre au placard pour lui rappeler sa place.

- Alors observez son travail, répliqua-t-il froidement, avant de planter son regard bleu glacier dans celui de son interlocutrice. Maintenant. C'est un ordre. »

Elle soutint un instant son regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à un Tony qui ne semblait pas disposé à prendre sa défense et de pousser un soupir résolu.

« Très bien, j'ai compris, j'y vais. Mais si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je serai…

- Voyez, messieurs les agents, l'interrompit la voix du patron du _Jérusalem_ qui revenait vers eux, un énorme cahier de commande dans une main et son maître d'hôtel dans l'autre, Alan va vous confirmer que j'étais en salle au moment du meurtre. Je vous jure sur ma tête que je n'ai rien vu du tout… Et c'est vous qui allez personnellement appeler la Goldman parce qu'il est hors de question que je les appelle moi alors que c'est de votre faute si je ne peux… Ah ben ça par exemple !

- Monsieur Ben Avram ? lâcha l'Israélienne, l'air stupéfait en découvrant le visage de l'homme qui venait de relever la tête de son gros livre relié de cuir, tandis que Gibbs et Tony échangeaient un regard interdit.

- Liat Tuvia ! s'exclama l'intéressé en se précipitant pour prendre l'officier du Mossad dans ses bras comme un père retrouvant sa fille, tandis que les deux agents du NCIS les fixaient, tombant de plus en plus des nues. La vérité, si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! Et au milieu de tous ces fédéraux américains !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Washington, monsieur Ben Avram ? commenta-t-elle, l'air de tomber des nues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? L'appel des affaires ! Ton père ne t'a pas parlé de mon rêve américain ? »

_Non, pas vraiment, vu que vous n'êtes pas non plus au centre de toutes les conversations que je peux avoir avec ma famille_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle croisait le regard plus qu'interrogateur de Tony.

« Monsieur Ben Avram est un ami de mon père, ils ont fait le kippour ensemble… C'est une longue histoire, expliqua-t-elle rapidement à l'intention des deux agents du NCIS, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Dan. Ecoutez, je suis ravie pour vous que vous ayez réalisé votre rêve américain alors ! Ce restaurant est à vous ?

- Un peu qu'il est à moi ! répond-il fièrement. Et je dois même y recevoir un conseil d'administration de la Goldman ! Mais toi, ma fille, pourquoi tu es là ? Tu travailles ici ? Tu n'es pas devenue américaine, au moins ?

- Non, rassurez-vous, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire, adressant un regard moqueur à Tony et Gibbs, qui n'apprécia que moyennement. L'armée est en collaboration avec les services d'investigation de la Navy, et je fais la liaison. A ce propos, vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien vu ? Même un tout petit quelque chose ? »

L'homme sembla hésiter alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil méfiant aux deux Américains.

« Monsieur Ben Avram, ce garçon a été assassiné devant votre restaurant, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé ses meurtriers, renchérit Gibbs. Alors dites-nous ce que vous savez !

- Bevaqasha, monsieur Ben Avram, poursuivit doucement Liat, lisant ses doutes dans son regard. Nous avons besoin de vous. »

Il poussa un grand soupir avant de la fixer pour l'interroger silencieusement du regard. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement. Elle était la fille de l'un de ses plus vieux amis, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Du moins il l'espérait.

« D'accord, je vais vous dire ce que j'ai vu, céda-t-il finalement, avant de se tourner vers Gibbs. Mais je vous préviens, je veux que ce soit elle qui m'interroge, sinon, je me tais ! Vous avez compris ?

- Ca s'appellerait obstruction à la justice, mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de s'arranger, ironisa l'Italien alors que son patron lui indiquait d'un hochement de tête qu'il était d'accord. On vous ramène au NCIS, au moins, vous serez au sec pour parler.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Tuvia. » lui indiqua sur un ton glacial l'ex-marine alors que celle-ci restait immobile, ne sachant si elle était toujours supposée aider Tim ou si elle avait l'autorisation tacite de les suivre.

Elle hésita à lui répondre par une remarque sarcastique du type : « Je croyais que Tim avait besoin d'aide ? » mais préféra s'abstenir et se contenta de s'abstenir avant de rejoindre l'agent senior et Dan Ben Avram.

Alors qu'elle se hissait à l'arrière de la voiture, laissant son coéquipier et leur témoin s'installer respectivement au volant et à la place du mort et discuter affaires, le père de DiNozzo étant visiblement lui aussi un ancien propriétaire d'hôtels et de restaurant, elle sourit intérieurement en serrant le contenu de sa poche droite.

Lorsqu'ils arriveraient au NCIS, le vieil ami de son père devrait encore patienter. Elle avait le contenu d'une clé USB qui allait peut être l'aider à faire un grand pas dans sa mission et à sauver des vies à examiner.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un énorme mal de tête l'étreignit.<p>

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais certainement pas assez pour faire disparaître la douleur lancinante qui emplissait son crâne.

Tendant péniblement la main, Ziva se saisit de sa montre, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller et étouffa un grognement en découvrant l'heure.

7h40 du matin.

Un dimanche. Un lendemain de gueule de bois. Et son organisme, réglé comme une horloge suisse, avait décidé de la réveiller à 7h40 ?!

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, désespérée. Elle aurait voulu se rendormir, mais elle savait que l'opération serait quasiment impossible maintenant qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, incapable de faire la grasse matinée même dans les circonstances les plus extrêmes.

A croire que l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu au Mossad avait été éprouvant au point de la conditionner pour le restant de son existence…

Dans un long soupir, elle se résigna à quitter le doux et chaud édredon et à rejoindre la salle de bain pour affronter une nouvelle fois ses cicatrices et enfiler un pantalon en toile, un débardeur et nouer son étoile de David autour de son cou. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son visage fatigué et ses traits tirés et entreprit de chercher désespérément dans sa trousse de toilette un vieil anticerne pour essayer de gérer les dégâts collatéraux causés par les cocktails de la veille au soir.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin réussi maquiller à peu près convenablement ses yeux et ses joues pour masquer sa pâleur qu'elle trouvait presque cadavérique et à démêler ses longs cheveux ondulés, elle se saisit en bâillant de son sac et quitta la suite pour descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner dont elle estimait avoir grand besoin au vu du bruit que faisait son estomac et du besoin de jus de citron que le petit bourdonnement dans sa tête n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler.

Descendant les escaliers en marbre de l'Aqualina la tête entre ses mains, chacun de ses pas renforçant un peu plus sa migraine étant donné la manière dont la semelle de sandales résonnait sur le carrelage, elle arriva au prix de grands efforts jusque dans la salle luxueuse où se tenait le petit-déjeuner et s'en remit aux mains de la jeune serveuse qui l'entraîna vers une table avec vue sur la mer.

Par chance, le restaurant était encore désert, et elle remercia le Ciel de ne pas avoir à supporter le brouhaha des conversations des autres clients de l'hôtel.

« Je pourrais avoir un jus de citron, s'il-vous-plaît ? murmura-t-elle à voix basse, ayant pourtant le sentiment de hurler sa commande à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Je vous apporte ça ! affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire, mais beaucoup trop fort au goût de l'Israélienne. Et vous ne voudriez pas quelque chose de plus plaisant avec ? Un jus d'orange ?

- Si vous voulez, ça pourra difficilement me faire du mal.

- Très bien. Nous avons des oranges locales qui sont un peu acides, ou des oranges de Jaffa, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Elles proviennent directement d'Israël et sont très douces, très sucrées, avec un petit…

- Je connais, la coupa-t-elle brutalement, avant d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique. Va pour des oranges de Jaffa. »

La serveuse sourit à nouveau, avant de lui souhaiter un bon petit-déjeuner en lui présentant la corbeille de pain qui trônait sur la table et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide pour rapporter la commande au plus vide.

Ziva quant à elle joua sans même s'en rendre compte avec le verre encore vide dans lequel elle allait probablement se voir servir son jus d'orange de Jaffa. Une orange dont elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le goût unique.

.

**Juin 2000, Tel Aviv, villa des David**

« Comment ça y'a plus d'oranges ? Mais comment je vais faire, moi, sans jus d'orange ?

- On en rachètera cet après-midi, Tali, commenta la mère de la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire réconfortant, avant de s'éclipser de la salle à manger pour rejoindre la cuisine où son époux prenait son petit-déjeuner, seul face au mur blanc cassé. Et Eli, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller manger avec la petite ?

- Elle l'a embrassé, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois, sur un ton neutre, les yeux dans le vague, faisant pousser un soupir blasé à Rivka. Elle l'a embrassé. Là, sur le perron.

- J'ai compris, Eli, lâcha-t-elle en se servant une tasse de café avant de se planter devant son mari. Elle a 17 ans et elle vit dans un environnement d'hommes grâce à toi. Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle n'embrasserait pas un garçon avant ses 25 ans ?

- J'avais espoir, commenta-t-il finalement en levant ses yeux sur Rivka. Et au lieu de la défendre, aide-moi à trouver une punition. Elle ne va pas tarder à se lever, et il va falloir qu'elle comprenne que faire le mur pour passer la nuit avec des garçons je ne sais où n'est pas acceptable.

- Je ne sais pas, renforcer son entraînement au Mossad ? Ah non, ça, c'est déjà fait ! ironisa-t-elle. Eli, il est temps que tu la laisses vivre ! Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi qu'elle nous désobéisse pour aller embrasser un garçon dont je ne sais absolument rien, mais sa vie est assez contraignante comme ça. Surtout grâce à toi.

- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi, Rivka ? répliqua le directeur du Mossad avec humeur. Je suis trop exigeant peut-être ?

- Euh… oui ! siffla son épouse non sans sarcasme. Ziva suit des études ! Elle a déjà assez à faire avec son bac et un entraînement classique du Mossad. Et toi, tu veux lui rajouter des entraînements pour en faire un assassin ? Comment est-ce que je peux accepter que tu fasses de ta fille, de _ma_ fille, un assassin ?

- On en a déjà discuté, Rivka. Ziva défendra sa patrie, et sa sœur aussi. Le Mossad a besoin de jeunes talents comme elles.

- Trouves-en ailleurs, des jeunes talents ! cria-t-elle, subitement incapable de se contrôler. Tu te plains qu'elle fréquente des garçons du Mossad, alors sors-la du Mossad ! Quel père es-tu pour envisager mettre tes enfants en danger ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider de leur avenir sans rien demander à personne, pas même à moi et sûrement pas à elles ?

- Je me prends pour leur père, je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elles ! rétorqua Eli, haussant encore d'un ton. Et pour notre pays ! Je pense à leur avenir, et leur avenir c'est Israël ! La sécurité du pays, c'est leur sécurité !

- Et mes filles sont le prix à payer pour la sécurité du pays ? s'indigna Rivka, ne contrôlant plus sa voix qui s'élevait maintenant dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Le Mossad avant leur vie ? Elles sont l'impôt du sang que tu te sens obligé de payer à ton Etat ? Que tu risques ta vie tous les jours, je peux vivre avec, j'ai du mal, mais je peux. Mais que tu mettes en danger ta famille, tes filles, la prunelle de mes yeux, je ne peux plus, Eli ! Je ne peux plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rivka, que je sacrifie leur avenir et que je mette en danger un pays menacé de toute part, qui est le mien, pour lequel je me suis battu, me bats et me battrai chaque jour, en le privant des meilleurs talents que sont mes filles, tout ça pour que tu puisses dormir tranquille ? Tu ne comprends pas que tout ça va bien au-delà de toi et moi ?

- Non, Eli, siffla sa femme, les larmes aux yeux, dans l'encadrement de la porte, prête à quitter la cuisine et peut être même la villa. Bien au contraire, tout tourne autour de toi. En permanence. Même tes filles, tu n'es pas capable de les faire passer avant toi et ton pays, ton foutu pays !

- Ne parle plus jamais comme ça, Rivka, je t'assure ! répliqua Eli David sur le même ton, se levant pour la suivre alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Et où tu vas ? Cette conversation n'est pas finie !

- Elle est finie, Eli ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison.

- Attends. » lança-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle se dégagea brutalement, sous le regard stupéfait de son mari, qui ne se souvenait pas qu'une de leur dispute ait jamais pris une telle ampleur.

« J'en ai marre d'attendre, Eli, je te promets, j'en ai marre ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, et ne t'avise pas de me suivre, ou je te jure que ça va très mal se passer. »

Avant même que l'intéressé n'ait pu protester, la porte claqua violemment tandis que Rivka David s'éloignait de la villa. Le directeur du Mossad maugréa une série de jurons en hébreu, avant de se réfugier dans la cuisine et refermer à son tour brutalement la porte.

Et malgré l'immense sens de l'observation dont il était pourvu et pour lequel il avait fréquemment reçu des félicitations de la part de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques dans l'armée ou de membres du gouvernement israélien, il ne vit pas sa fille cadette réfugiée dans l'escalier, pleurant silencieusement dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui retenait à grand peine ses larmes face à l'énième dispute qui avait opposé ses parents, mais cette fois un peu plus violemment que les autres fois. Un peu trop violemment pour qu'elle n'ait pas de conséquence et que la vie reprenne comme si de rien n'était.

.

**Mars 2012, Miami**

« Votre jus d'orange, et votre jus de citron, mademoiselle.

- Merci beaucoup. » commenta Ziva en esquissant un pauvre sourire avant de se saisir vivement du jus de citron pour le boire d'un trait.

Et plisser les yeux et manquer de tout recracher sous l'effet de l'acidité inimitable de la boisson. Mais elle se força à avaler la boisson qu'elle espérait salvatrice.

Lorsqu'elle eut réussi à manger quelques morceaux de pain sans sentir son mal de tête la reprendre de plus belle ou son envie de vomir lui couper l'envie de se nourrir, elle se décida à boire son jus d'orange comme pour tirer un trait au moins momentané sur ses souvenirs, et à affronter cette nouvelle journée de solitude comme il se devait.

Son week-end romantique était tombé à l'eau ? Elle avait une gueule de bois comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité ? Qu'à cela ne tenait. Elle connaissait une seule et unique réponse à une journée qui s'annonçait catastrophique, une leçon que sa mère et sa petite sœur lui avaient apprise.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait écumer les allées commerçantes de Miami, et ce avec la carte de crédit que Ray avait oublié dans la suite et dont elle était presque certaine de connaître le numéro. Parce que même si elle envisageait de rester amie avec lui, elle considérait qu'elle avait tout de même droit à une petite vengeance nommée Chanel. Ca tombait bien, elle avait justement vu une boutique du même nom à deux pas de l'hôtel…

Et puis, juste au cas où, une remarque de son père lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle quittait le restaurant de l'hôtel, prête à faire chauffer la carte bleue de son ancien amant. Si les vêtements ne suffisaient pas à la combler, elle trouverait bien une armurerie quelque part dans le coin.

Rien ne recollait mieux un cœur brisé qu'une lame ou une arme à feu neuve.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ai-je bien fait de revenir ? ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre est inspiré de celui d'une pub de Renault, qui utilise la chanson <em>Golden Chains<em> d'AL B, et fait référence aux retrouvailles successives de Liat, ainsi que celles de Ziva avec l'orange de Jaffa. Et puis... A mes retrouvailles avec vous, aussi, mes lecteurs que j'aime ! :D


	21. When it all falls apart

JOYEUX NOËL !

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Mais vous me connaissez, je suis toujours en retard. En témoigne ce postage tardif et les reviews que vous attendez toujours... Mais ça devrait s'arranger ! Le point final de cette histoire devrait être apposé d'ici le Nouvel An, et mes dettes remboursées !

Je vous remercie donc de votre fidélité, de vos fabuleuses reviews qui me font toujours sourire, plaisir... bref, tout ce qu'un auteur peut espérer en matière de reviews !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture des quatre chapitres que je vais massivement vous poster d'un coup, et vous dit à tout à l'heure, au bas du chapitre n°24 ! :)

* * *

><p>Mes chers Secret Santa (vous êtes au nombre de deux, je ne sais pas si le Secret Santa n°2 qui a posté sur Catwalk suit aussi Lioness, mais dans le doute je m'adresse aux deux d'un coup), merci beaucoup ! Ce fut un plaisir et... je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de qui peut se cacher derrière vous ! Voudriez-vous bien me donner un petit indice ? En échange, je vous écrirai un OS, ça vous dit ? :D<p>

PBG : merciii ! (avec trois i et trois !, pour les trois reviews que tu m'as laissées sur Catwalk et Lioness) Pour te remercier comme il se doit, je vais demain t'aider à remplir tes objectifs sur Instants de Vie en commençant à commenter tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore lus, ça te convient ? :)

jouliannae : merci pour ta fidélité, te revoir me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout après ces quatre mois d'absence qui m'ont fait craindre de perdre pas mal de lecteurs ! J'espère que ces quatre chapitres continueront à te plaire en tout cas, avec à nouveau quelques flashbacks mettant à l'honneur la famille David !

fanocheb et lessardster : je suis toujours ravie de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs, alors merci beaucoup pour ces reviews ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN IT ALL FALLS APART<strong>

« Bon, Liat, sois gentille, ne torture personne ce coup-ci, d'accord ? » ironisa Tony.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel en posant la main sur la poignée de la salle d'interrogatoire alors que celui qui venait de s'adresser à elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gloussement moqueur.

Pénétrant dans la pièce contiguë et se plaçant devant la vitre de verre fumé pour pouvoir observer Liat s'installer face à Dan Ben Avram non sans avoir claqué la porte derrière elle, il esquissa un sourire.

Si elle était agacée, ce n'était pas à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait dit, mais qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au NCIS, elle avait voulu « vérifier quelque chose sur son ordinateur » selon ses dires, et il l'en avait catégoriquement empêchée.

Elle avait insisté, il avait doublement refusé, puis avait émis une condition : qu'elle lui montre le quelque chose qu'elle voulait vérifier. Ce qui l'avait mise dans une colère noire même si elle s'était efforcée de garder une expression indéchiffrable.

Elle avait bien sûr rejeté la proposition et l'avait accusé de ne pas lui faire confiance, ce qui en soi n'était pas entièrement faux, mais n'était visiblement pas à tort non plus. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain, et ce quelque chose se trouvait sur son ordinateur, ou sur un disque dur quelconque.

Ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier pour que McGee rentre avant qu'elle n'ait terminé l'interrogatoire de Ben Avram, qui semblait déjà en très grande forme.

« Dis-moi, Liat, tu comptes me poser de longues questions ? Parce qu'au _Jérusalem_, on était supposé recevoir le conseil d'administration de la Goldman et…

- Je sais, monsieur Ben Avram, vous me l'avez déjà dit entre quinze et dix-sept fois, je ne suis plus tout à fait sûre, j'ai perdu le fil à un moment… soupira-t-elle tout en ouvrant le dossier que Tony lui avait donné. Alors, racontez-moi comment la scène s'est déroulée, et comment vous en êtes arrivé à vous retrouver avec un cadavre devant votre porte.

- Ecoute, tu ferais mieux de parler à l'employé qui est venu me prévenir que le petit jeune voulait manger. Moi, j'étais en salle et je m'assurais que tout se passait bien. On allait recevoir des types de Goldman, quand même et…

- Monsieur Ben Avram, ne déviez pas, lâcha-t-elle en étouffant un nouveau soupir, sous le regard hilare de Tony qui imaginait son calvaire.

- D'accord, d'accord, je continue. Donc Alan m'a dit que c'était un petit jeune, et qu'il allait bientôt être de chez nous. Alors même si d'habitude je ne fais rien à emporter, je me suis dit par solidarité communautaire qu'il fallait quand même que je lui donner un petit quelque chose.

- Et que vous lui fassiez payer plein pot, je suppose, ironisa-t-elle en se massant doucement les sinus.

- Les affaires sont les affaires, tu te rends compte des coûts d'installation pour ouvrir mon restaurant à Washington ? s'indigna-t-il. Il faut bien que j'amortisse, et rapidement ! J'ai une fille qui se marie, et je veux que mon gendre récupère d'une entreprise florissante ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins avec son travail…

- Il fait quoi en ce moment ? s'enquit-elle, sans toutefois paraître réellement passionnée.

- Il travaille dans une ONG, tu te rends compte ? Une ONG ! Une organisation à but non lucratif ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'un sourire fugitif se dessinait sur le visage de Liat, beaucoup plus amusée qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Je me doute que la partie non lucrative doit vous poser problème, lâcha-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix. Bon, je vous propose que nous continuions…

- Et elle, tu sais ce qu'elle veut faire ? poursuivit-il, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre et que Tony partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle veut faire ses propres bijoux ! Et puis quoi encore ? Aller s'installer sur une île déserte, s'habiller avec des feuilles de palmier et vivre de la pêche ?

- D'accord, vos arguments sont entendus, monsieur Ben Avram, votre gendre n'est pas tout à fait celui que vous aviez imaginé, et si…

- C'est lui qui lui a mis toutes ces idées dans la tête, c'est sûr ! Lui, avec ses petites histoires de quand il s'est rendu au Sahel et qu'il a vu la misère, qu'il est allé nourrir des petits enfants orphelins au biberon, qu'ils l'ont remercié avec un sourire et que ça valait tout l'or du monde et blablabla, et blablabla… Elle n'a pas pu faire cinq ans d'école de droit dont deux à Londres que j'ai payé plein pot pour faire des bijoux avec des perles en plastique, quand même ?

- Ok, compris, je compatis de tout cœur, mais…

- Pas possible qu'elle soit tombée sur un type pareil alors qu'il y a tellement de gens bien partout en Israël ! lança-t-il alors que l'agent du NCIS s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle et que l'officier du Mossad sentait un peu de sang couler à l'intérieur de sa lèvre tant elle avait mordu fort l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rire. Regarde-toi, ton père n'a jamais eu à se plaindre !

- Oh non, pitié pas ça… murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains tandis que l'agent très spécial recommençait à prêter attention, prêt pour un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Il y en avait un que j'aimais bien, le grand brun, tu sais, que j'ai vu le jour où je suis passé rendre visite à ton père ! affirma-t-il, semblant chercher un nom.

- Ils ont tous été grands et bruns, il va falloir être plus précis, ironisa-t-elle, tout en priant pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et la happe pour de bon.

- Mais si, le très grand, de l'armée ! Quand tu étais encore toute jeune…

- Je suppose que vous faites référence à Malachi ? lâcha-t-elle à demi-voix, s'imaginant déjà devoir faire face à Tony à la sortie de cet interrogatoire.

- Oui ! Exactement ! Malachi ! confirma-t-il, l'air ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé. Un garçon bien, celui-là !

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Ou pas, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini avec l'inventaire de ma vie amoureuse, je suppose, donc…

- Et puis ton copain de l'armée, il s'est enfin passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?

- Visiblement non, vous n'aviez pas fini… lâcha-t-elle pour elle-même alors que Tony tapait du poing sur la vitre en s'esclaffant, ajoutant encore un peu de gêne à celle que l'Israélienne éprouvait déjà.

- Parce que celui-là, il me plaisait bien aussi ! Beau, grand, avec de l'allure… Le genre d'hommes pour ma fille, tu vois ! Et tu te souviens, tu l'avais ramené à la bar mitzvah des Ben Batash ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était juste un ami ?

- Je ne me souviens pas de la bar mitzvah des Ben Batash, j'ai une mémoire sélective, commenta-t-elle assez fort pour que l'agent du NCIS se remette à rire de plus belle mais pas assez pour que Ben Avram s'en formalise. Je propose toutefois qu'on arrête cet étalage de_ ma_ vie privée que je trouve très désagréable pour revenir à notre sujet initial : le marine mort.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à te dire, ma fille, mais j'ai quelque chose à te donner, lâcha-t-il en sortant quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume sous les regards stupéfaits de Liat et Tony, qui le virent déposer un ziploc sur la table en fer de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tony, viens voir, lança-t-elle en direction de la vitre, tout en invitant l'agent du NCIS à la rejoindre d'un signe de la main, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire alors qu'elle manipulait déjà précautionneusement le sac plastique.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez un pistolet dans un ziploc sachant que notre marine a été égorgé ? s'enquit l'agent senior dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce, abasourdi, en récupérant le ziploc qui contenait un pistolet des plus rares. Qui plus est un HK P30L, qu'on ne trouve quasiment plus nulle part ?

- Je l'ai trouvé devant mon restaurant, et je ne voulais pas que ça tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui ! répliqua-t-il. Il est sûrement tombé de la poche du meurtrier très amateur quand il s'est enfui, et il n'a pas osé revenir. En tout cas, vous pouvez le faire analyser parce qu'il n'y a pas d'empreintes, j'ai fait attention.

- Et comment vous avez passez l'entrée du NCIS ? Il y a un détecteur normalement ! s'étonna l'agent du NCIS.

- Enfin, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ! s'exclama Ben Avram avec enthousiasme, tandis que Tony jetait un coup d'œil dubitatif à son homologue du Mossad qui haussa les épaules.

- Un truc de l'armée, certains sont entraînés par de très bons officiers, commenta-t-elle, sibylline, échangeant un sourire complice avec le vieil ami de son père. Bon, si on laissait ce cher monsieur Ben Avram s'occuper de ses amis de Goldman Sachs et qu'on amenait cette chose à votre laborantine ?

- Le relâcher ? Il faudrait peut être demander à Gibbs d'abord, suggéra l'agent senior. Je veux dire, il a quand même fait passer une arme illégalement à l'intérieur du NCIS…

- Dans un ziploc, DiNozzo, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il était le meurtrier et avait voulu nous tuer, il aurait eu tout le trajet pour le faire. Et puis je le connais, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Dis-moi, jeune fille, j'ai été un héros de guerre, moi ! s'indigna-t-il alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard moqueur.

- Se planquer derrière la lucarne d'un entrepôt désert et regarder ses compagnons d'armes – dont mon père – détruire les missiles anti-aériens et anti-tanks des Egyptiens au péril de leur vie pendant la guerre du Kippour n'est _pas_ être un héros de guerre, monsieur Ben Avram, navrée ! ironisa-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à Tony, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec mon collègue, shalom !

- Ne bougez pas d'ici, un agent se chargera de vous escorter et vous dira si vous pouvez espérer ouvrir votre restaurant avant 10 heures, annonça l'Italien, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre sa coéquipière du Mossad, laissant l'homme protester seul contre ce délai supplémentaire qui lui était imposé. Dis-moi, les récits de guerre, c'était pour te venger de l'histoire de la bar mitzvah ?

- Yep, commenta-t-elle simplement en appelant l'ascenseur, semblant avoir déjà trouvé ses marques au NCIS en à peine trois jours.

- Et parce que tu avais réalisé que je n'allais pas te lâcher avec cette histoire jusqu'à ce que tu craques et me donnes des détails juteux ? poursuivit-il moqueur, alors qu'elle levait fugitivement les yeux au ciel.

- Yep.

- Alors, je peux avoir des détails juteux ? » s'enquit-il en faisant semblant de se lécher les babines alors qu'elle s'engouffrait déjà dans l'ascenseur.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton commandant à la cabine de reprendre son ascension. Esquissant un sourire sarcastique alors que Tony se précipitait un peu trop tard pour réussir à entrer avant que les portes ne se referment, elle répondit :

« Nope !

- Eh, attends, Liat, demande-lui de se rouvrir, s'écria-t-il en voyant que l'ascenseur allait partir sans lui. Liat, grouille, sinon, je vais devoir…

- Monter à pied ? » suggéra-t-elle, moqueuse, alors que la cabine se refermait pour de bon et amenait l'Israélienne à l'étage du Labby.

L'agent senior pesta, agacé, avant de se résoudre à pousser la porte des escaliers de secours et à commencer à gravir les marches pour retrouver sa très agaçante coéquipière et sa laborantine préférée.

* * *

><p>Des sacs Lacoste, Guess, BCBG Max Azria, Diesel… plein les bras, et environ 2000 dollars de débit sur sa carte de crédit – enfin, la carte de crédit de Ray – constata Ziva en consultant la borne de retrait d'HSBC qui lui indiquait que le solde l'autorisait à poursuivre sa journée de shopping.<p>

Continuant à remonter la Lincoln Road, l'une des plus grandes artères commerçantes de Miami, elle s'arrêta devant chaque vitrine, cherchant ce qui pourrait être assez cher pour faire exploser le seuil de la carte bancaire de son ancien petit ami.

Non qu'elle cherchait à se venger, mais elle s'imaginait déjà lui rendre sa carte bleue lors de leur dîner « entre amis » avec un sourire des plus innocents. Bien sûr, en bon gentleman qu'il était, il utiliserait certainement l'objet pour lui offrir le dîner. Puis elle pourrait se délecter de l'expression qu'il arborerait lorsque le serveur lui expliquerait que le plafond de sa carte, qui s'élevait à pas moins de 5000 dollars, était déjà dépassé.

Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà qu'elle fasse 3000 dollars supplémentaires d'achat en un après-midi, ce qui était en soi un défi.

Peut être qu'elle allait s'acheter un diamant. Ou un Mac, songea-t-elle en constatant qu'un MacBook Pro écran Retina la dévisageait depuis la vitrine de l'immense Apple Store devant lequel elle se tenait, l'air implorant, la suppliant silencieusement de l'acheter.

Ou alors, troisième option, celle qu'elle choisit, elle allait rejoindre la Collins Avenue achever le compte en banque de Ray à coup de robes Armani et de polo Ralph Lauren qu'elle ne porterait jamais.

Peut être qu'elle donnerait tous ces vêtements à une œuvre de charité. Ou à Larissa, la fille de la compta, pour qu'enfin elle arrête de faire des erreurs sur sa fiche de paie.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner pour gagner l'avenue de boutiques qu'elle n'avait pas encore traversée, la vitrine d'un magasin GAP retint son attention. Elle esquissa un sourire triste : le sweat-shirt gris souris était définitivement indémodable.

.

**Septembre 2001, Tel Aviv, Azrieli Mall **(NdA : soit un an après les précédents flash-back)

« C'est génial cet après-midi shopping, j'avais tellement besoin de refaire ma garde-robe ! »

Rivka David esquissa un sourire en regardant sa cadette déambuler avec fierté dans les couloirs de l'un des plus grands centres commerciaux de Tel Aviv, six sacs remplis de vêtements dans ses mains, son visage rayonnant de joie. A 14 ans, Tali entrait dans la phase de l'adolescence, et celle-ci lui allait à merveille.

« Je sais ma chérie ! Et ce que tu as acheté est vraiment magnifique, pas vrai, Ziva ? »

Celle-ci se contenta de répondre par un vague grognement, son regard errant aux quatre coins du centre commercial sans jamais rencontrer celui de sa mère ou de sa sœur, la mine boudeuse, et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son cargo pants.

Tali ne prêta pas attention à la mauvaise humeur de sa sœur et poursuivit son lèche-vitrine comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Rivka étouffait un soupir et réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu plonger sa fille dans un tel mutisme.

« Oh, maman, regarde le sweat ! s'exclama la plus jeune des filles David en s'immobilisant brutalement devant la vitrine de chez GAP (1). Gris souris, il est trop classe ! On rentre ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée, ma chérie, prends ma carte bleue et va t'acheter ton sweat, on t'attend ici avec les paquets ! Tu connais le code ? »

L'adolescente hocha la tête, avant d'abandonner ses sacs à sa mère et se précipiter à l'intérieur du magasin, ravie d'avoir carte blanche.

« J'ai peur de ne jamais revoir ma carte de crédit ! s'amusa Rivka, alors que le visage de Ziva se refermait de plus en plus. Bon, Zivaleh, est-ce que tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil ? Ta sœur était contente comme tout de faire un peu les magasins, et on dirait que tu as appris la mort de quelqu'un ! »

Un mur de silence lui répondit.

« Ziva, parle-moi, je ne peux pas comprendre le problème si tu ne mets pas des mots dessus, soupira sa mère, tandis que son aînée relevait la tête et plantait ses yeux chocolat en colère dans les siens.

- Ce matin, j'ai voulu faire des photocopies, et j'ai trouvé une copie de votre kétouba (NdA : contrat de mariage dans le cas d'un mariage juif) dans l'imprimante. »

Rivka baissa les yeux, coupable. Jamais elle n'aurait dû commettre une erreur si stupide. Jamais.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, ima ? lâcha la jeune fille sur un ton glacial. Je peux savoir quand tu comptais nous en parler ?

- De quoi, chérie ? répliqua sa mère, feignant l'innocence.

- A ton avis ? Que vous allez demander le get (NdA : divorce dans le cadre d'un mariage juif) ! explosa-t-elle, hors d'elle. Vous comptiez attendre quoi ? Qu'on découvre les papiers de divorce sur la table basse, peut être ?

- Ma chérie, c'est compliqué, expliqua Rivka en s'efforçant de tempérer sa fille. Et ne crie pas, ta sœur pourrait t'entendre.

- Mais c'est bien le but, qu'elle m'entende ! Je peux savoir en quoi c'est compliqué ?! Vous allez divorcer, c'est évident, je ne suis pas complètement débile !

- Rien n'est évident, Ziva, et c'est quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas ! Ma relation avec ton père ne te concerne pas.

- Ah bon, ça ne me regarde pas ? s'étrangla la jeune fille. Mais c'est fabuleux, ça ! Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde, ima ! Les longs silences qui s'installent à table me regardent ! Les piques glacées que vous vous lancez en permanence me regardent ! Cette manière que vous avez d'essayer de nous enrôler Tali et moi d'un côté ou de l'autre me regarde, nous regarde ! Et tu me dis que ce n'est pas évident, mais tu me prends pour quoi ? Je vois bien que vous ne vous parlez plus, que vous dormez dans le même lit mais que vous vous tournez le dos ! Et tout ça, ça me regarde !

- Arrête de crier dès qu'il y a un problèmé, Ziva, ne suis pas l'exemple de ton père… murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Ca doit être la pire insulte dans ta bouche, en ce moment, lâcha l'adolescente, incapable d'arrêter le flot de paroles accusatrices et blessantes qui jaillissaient de sa bouche elle s'était retenue trop longtemps. Tu sais, tu blâmes toujours aba pour ses secrets, ses magouilles, ses cachotteries, mais tu ne fais pas mieux ! Tu mens à tes propres filles, tu essayes de nier que tu veux divorcer, et tu me demandes de ne rien dire à Tali… Tu comptes faire quoi ? Partir, et tout nous expliquer dans une note que tu poseras sur la table et qu'on découvrira un matin, en même temps qu'on réalisera qu'on n'a plus de mère ? Tu penses à nous, maman ?

- Je ne fais que ça, penser à vous, Ziva, répliqua Rivka en se reprenant et en plantant ses grands yeux bruns dans ceux de sa fille, s'efforçant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. J'essaye de vous protéger du mieux que je peux tout en réglant mes problèmes avec votre père, mais c'est difficile. Ca fait beaucoup de choses à assumer, et je ne veux pas vous en parler pour ne pas tout compliquer. J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis, et ce n'est pas à vous d'être mêlées à mes problèmes avec Eli.

- Dommage, maman, parce c'est le cas. » conclut Ziva sur un ton glacé, avant de s'éloigner de sa mère, impuissante à la retenir.

Rivka, larmes aux yeux, la vit se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, avant de la perdre de vue au milieu de la foule.

« C'est bon, ima, j'ai acheté le sweat, et seulement le sweat, j'ai été raisonnable tu vois ! lança Tali dans son dos, la faisant se retourner. Ima, tu pleurs ? Et où est passée Ziva ?

- Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, Ziva avait oublié qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec des amis et… » commença-t-elle à mentir, avant de croiser le regard interrogateur de sa cadette, lui faisant réaliser qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre ses responsabilités.

Dans un reniflement, elle essuya ses yeux humides et rejeta ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière, avant de poursuivre doucement en récupérant carte bleue et sacs et en entraînant sa fille par le bras :

« Viens, Tali, on va aller s'installer à une terrasse, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important à propos de ton père et moi… »

.

**Septembre 2001, Tel Aviv, Cat and Dog Club**

« Tiens, shalom Ziva, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue ici ! lança Namir Eschel alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de leur table habituelle, installée dans un coin calme du night-club.

- Presque deux jours ! s'amusa Dov en tendant une bière à son amie qui l'accepta avec un sourire. En fait, tu es peut être la seule parmi nous à ne pas être alcoolique.

- Ou à ne pas avoir de problèmes. »

Ziva acquiesça vaguement à la remarque de celui qui deviendrait son futur coéquipier en buvant une gorgée d'alcool, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis sa dispute avec sa mère dans l'après-midi, et avait passé l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues brûlantes de Tel Aviv.

Lorsque le soleil s'était couché, elle avait décidé de se rendre dans son seul refuge, en compagnie des rares amis qui pouvaient pleinement la comprendre.

« Vous n'êtes que tous les deux, ce soir ? s'enquit-elle, décidant de mettre ses problèmes derrière elle pour s'intéresser à ceux de ses collègues.

- Ouaip, Aviv dîne avec sa famille et Malachi doit passer la soirée en tête à tête avec sa Suédoise… commenta Namir, avant de réaliser subitement qu'il avait peut être blessé son amie avec ce détail. Euh, tu es OK avec toute cette histoire de Malachi et de sa copine suédoise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! affirma-t-elle, mentant avec toute l'expertise dont le Mossad l'avait dotée en ce domaine. Après tout, nous deux, c'est juste occasionnel. »

Et puis à 18 ans, il était parfaitement normal d'avoir un _sex-friend_ de 22 ans qui avait instauré des règles claires pour qu'aucun sentiment ne puisse entraver leur relation purement physique. D'autant plus normal d'ailleurs qu'elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui bien avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il ne recherchait pas une véritable relation amoureuse mais simplement une amitié avec bénéfice, ce qu'elle ne supportait très mal.

Pour résumer, elle était accoudée à un bar, une bière entre les mains, avec une famille se décomposant lentement à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et un copain en train de se taper une Suédoise rencontrée dans un lobby d'hôtel sans même se soucier d'elle. Sa vie craignait officiellement.

« Ok, donc ça sera juste nous trois, résuma-t-elle en désignant du bout de sa bouteille de bière les deux autres officiers du Mossad. Et je peux savoir pourquoi Dov porte un uniforme de Tsahal qu'il était supposé rendre à la fin de son service militaire l'année dernière ?

- Il essaye de choper des petites Françaises, à trois heures et deux tables, expliqua négligemment Namir alors que l'intéressé ne quittait pas des yeux un groupe de jeunes filles riant et buvant à quelques mètres d'eux. Et il pense que l'uniforme de Tsahal ne peut pas échouer.

- T'en as jamais marre de courir toutes les filles de ce bar ? soupira l'Israélienne alors que son ami se tournait vers elle, l'air indigné. Surtout que tu as vraiment l'air d'un plouc avec un uniforme en plein milieu d'un night-club où tous les mecs sont en chemise…

- Attends, Ziva, laisse-moi te corriger, ce ne sont pas _toutes_ les filles de ce bar, ce sont des Françaises, la corrigea-t-il, insistant bien sur chaque mot et manquant de faire éclater de rire la jeune fille. Et elles sont canons.

- J'adore quand tu te transformes en militant des droits et de la dignité de la femme quand la nuit tombe ! ironisa-t-elle en échangeant un regard entendu avec Namir.

- Tu crois que je tente laquelle ? s'enquit-il, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille et le regard toujours braqué sur la table des jeunes Françaises. La brune a l'air facile, la seconde brune un peu moins mais à ma portée aussi. Celle avec les lunettes est vraiment pas mal, mais j'ai peur que l'uniforme ne marche pas sur elle…

- Pourquoi tu poses la question quand tu sais très bien que tu préfères la blonde ? soupira Namir en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le regard hilare de Ziva.

- La blonde ? Excellent choix, je tente la blonde ! commenta-t-il comme si l'idée était réellement venue de son collègue et pas de lui. Bon, vous me souhaitez bonne chance, les gars ?

- Tu vas te planter ! lui lança Ziva alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

- Et te prendre un râteau ! compléta Namir même si leur ami ne les écoutait plus et s'approchait déjà de la table, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je te jure que s'il réussit à la séduire, je me suicide en me noyant dans cette bouteille de bière, commenta la jeune fille en finissant sa bière.

- Le coup de l'uniforme ne peut _pas_ marcher, c'est impossible, même sur des Françaises, lui assura l'officier du Mossad. Je te commande une nouvelle bière ? Tu débites, ce soir.

- Je sais, je suis un peu déprimée, reconnut-elle en se retournant pour récupérer une autre bière sur le comptoir.

- C'est à cause de Malachi, pas vrai ? C'est plus dur à encaisser que prévu ?

- Ca… admit-elle. Et un million d'autres choses. Mais tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'entendre mes problèmes ce soir.

- Toujours plus que d'entendre Dov me parler de ses dernières conquêtes et me raconter l'efficacité de l'uniforme et/ou de la kippa en matière de séduction. Pendant 45 minutes d'affilée.

- Ouch, je compatis, commenta-t-elle en souriant. Attends une minute, la séduction par la kippa ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a parlé d'une kippa en cachemire toute douce qui faisait craquer les filles, testée et approuvée au mur des Lamentations, et il avait une phrase d'accroche paraît-il très efficace, tenta de se remémorer le jeune homme. Enfin bref, tes problèmes.

- Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler, finalement…

- Allez, David, ne te défile pas ! On est entre amis, ici, non ?

- A part le type ridicule en uniforme que je ne connais pas, je suppose, oui, ironisa-t-elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ecoute, ne le crie pas trop sur tous les toits, mais j'ai des problèmes familiaux.

- Ton père te renie parce que tu n'as pas battu le chrono des hommes au parcours du combattant ? s'amusa son ami, avant de voir son visage se refermer. Excuse-moi, je ne t'interromps plus, raconte.

- Je crois que ma mère veut demander le divorce, avoua l'Israélienne, gênée. Mes parents ne s'entendent plus. Ils ont eu une énorme dispute à propos de moi et de mes entraînements au Mossad l'année dernière, et depuis, plus rien n'est comme avant. Ma mère a essayé de me cacher qu'elle demandait le get, et je lui en ai parlé cet après-midi. On s'est crié dessus et je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis.

- Mais si tes parents sont malheureux ensemble, ils seront peut être plus apaisés l'un et l'autre s'ils se séparent, non ? suggéra Namir.

- Ecoute, soupira-t-elle, c'est super égoïste ce que je vais te dire, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils se séparent parce que je ne veux pas perdre le seul point de stabilité qu'il peut y avoir dans ma vie. La seule chose dont je suis sûre quand j'ai fini ma journée d'entraînement, c'est que si je rentre en vie, je vais retrouver ma petite sœur, mon père et ma mère, qu'on va tous se réunir et partager un dîner ensemble. Le lendemain, je recommencerai mes entraînements dangereux, j'accepterai l'idée de voyager en permanence, de ne jamais pouvoir me poser, et de ne rien pouvoir bâtir sur le long terme. Mais ça, je ne peux l'accepter que si je sais qu'en cas de besoin, j'aurai un point d'ancrage. Et ce point d'ancrage inébranlable, pour moi, c'est notre villa avec mes deux parents, ensemble, et ma petite sœur.

- Je comprends, et ça n'a rien d'égoïste. Rien de ce que tu fais n'est égoïste, Ziva, tu es prête à tout sacrifier pour ton pays, et ça c'est énorme. Moi-même, parfois, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai peur que… J'ai peur que si quelqu'un me propose quelque chose qui brille plus à mes yeux que ce que le Mossad me propose, je ne sois pas capable de résister, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux.

- On a tous peur de ça, Namir, mais je sais que tu es assez fort pour résister à ce genre de tentations. Le Mossad nous forme à ça. A ne pas croire ceux qui font briller de l'or sous nos yeux.

- Tu crois ? » lâcha-t-il.

Il semblait si peu convaincu qu'elle ne sut pas quels mots employer. Lorsque six ans plus tard, à Paris, il trahirait et qu'elle recevrait l'ordre de ne pas interférer avec son élimination, elle s'en voudrait atrocement. Elle se remémorerait cette conversation, et regretterait de ne pas avoir su le rassurer assez ce soir-là, de ne pas avoir su le renforcer dans sa détermination à servir son pays envers et contre tout.

Mais ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas conscience de la fragilité de ses convictions, et ne pensait même pas une seule seconde à remettre en cause sa loyauté. Peut être aussi parce qu'à l'époque, il était réellement dévoué corps et âmes à son pays et son agence.

« Je le crois, oui, confirma-t-elle en échangeant un sourire avec lui, avant de trinquer. Et sinon, tu…

- Eh, les gars, regardez ce que j'ai dans ma main ! intervint Dov, revenu un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres et agitant un papier sous les regards consternés de ses deux amis. Le portable d'une jolie _French girl_, toute blonde et toute émoustillée par l'uniforme ! Alors, qui avait dit que je n'avais aucune chance de réussir ?

- J'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha Ziva en attrapant le post-it jaune sur lequel était écrit au Bic un numéro à l'indicatif bel et bien français. Et t'es sûr que c'est un vrai numéro ?

- Qui donnerait un faux numéro à un beau soldat de Tsahal, hein ? répliqua-t-il, avant de montrer un SMS à ses deux collègues. La preuve absolue : un texto qu'elle m'a envoyé pour être sûre que je ne perdrai pas son numéro, signé Flora Delcourt. Alors ? Il faut que je réclame les applaudissements pour les avoir ?

- Je pense qu'il va même falloir que tu les réclames longtemps ! ironisa Namir, avant de se tourner vers une Ziva à l'air songeur. Ca va aller, tu crois, Ziva ? »

Elle hésita un instant, son regard perdu dans le vague. Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. Son ancienne vie volait en éclat, et elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Alors non, ça n'allait pas aller.

Pourtant, elle releva la tête, esquissa le sourire qui lui servirait à masquer sa douleur pendant toute sa carrière et à prétendre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, et lâcha :

« Avec une bière de plus, ça ira même parfaitement ! »

.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, son front heurtant la vitrine glacée du magasin GAP de Miami. Même si sa gueule de bois refusait d'entendre parler d'une bière, un peu d'alcool n'aurait pas été de trop pour faire disparaître les flash-backs incessants qui lui brisaient le cœur depuis qu'elle était revenue d'Israël.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se recentrer, une voix lui fit rouvrir brutalement les yeux.

« Ziva ? Ziva David ? Si ça ce n'est pas incroyable ! »

L'interpellée se retourna pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas un fantôme tout droit sorti de ses souvenirs qui se tenait devant elle, mais bien une femme aux cheveux bruns de chair et d'os, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Monique ! Monique Lisson ! lâcha-t-elle, à la fois surprise, ravie, et un peu perdue face à cette apparition des plus inattendues, alors que son ancien mentor se précipitait sur elle pour lui faire une bise sonore. Ca alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Miami ?

- J'avais une mission de collecte d'informations sur un chef de cartel en Floride, et maintenant mon travail terminé, je me suis dit que j'allais profiter un peu du soleil ! expliqua son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et toi ? C'est vraiment fou qu'on se retrouve comme ça !

- Ecoute, c'est une longue histoire… commença-t-elle, avant de penser à une autre option pour pouvoir profiter au mieux de ses retrouvailles avec sa vieille amie. Tiens, tant qu'on y est, j'ai une idée : et si on déjeunait ensemble pour parler de tout ça ?

- Désolée, ce midi, je ne peux pas… Ce soir ? suggéra l'agent d'Interpol.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui ne peux pas… Et j'ai booké un avion demain matin… expliqua l'ancien officier du Mossad, réfléchissant à une autre solution.

- Sinon, on peut toujours s'appeler un de ces jours ! A moins que tu ne passes bientôt sur Paris pour me rendre visite ? s'amusa Monique.

- Je vais essayer, je ne te promets rien, commenta l'Israélienne dans un sourire, avant de sortir un calepin et un stylo de sa poche et de griffonner quelques chiffres. Tiens, je te donne mon nouveau numéro américain, je vais faire résilier mon forfait israélien. Une longue histoire aussi.

- Très bien, alors, voilà le mien, expliqua son ancien mentor en lui tendant à son tour un numéro. Je suppose que je te dis à bientôt, alors ?

- Je suppose aussi ! D'ici là, profite bien de tes vacances Monique ! Bye ! » lança la jeune femme en l'embrassant, avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre l'avenue sur sa gauche pour poursuivre son projet shopping et éventuellement trouver sur le chemin quelque chose à grignoter, sous le regard pensif de Monique.

Lorsque Ziva eut totalement disparu, la Française poussa un soupir et s'autorisa à sortir son portable de sa poche. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle était dos au mur, et plus le temps passait, plus il était urgent pour elle de trouver une issue de secours. Quel que puisse en être le prix.

« Allô, agent Cruz ? lâcha-t-elle de mauvaise grâce lorsque la voix de l'agent de la CIA la salua. Je viens de croiser Ziva. Le plan est en marche. Tenez-vous prêt. »

* * *

><p>(1) J'ai joué sur les anachronismes étant donné que le flashback était en 2001 et que le premier magasin GAP n'a ouvert que très, très tardivement à Tel Aviv, en 2008 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Titre : une chanson des Veronicas, qui fait référence au monde de Ziva s'écroulant peu à peu.<p> 


	22. Jar of Hearts

**JAR OF HEARTS**

« Abby, j'ai quelque chose pour… commença Liat en pénétrant d'un pas rapide dans le laboratoire de la gothique, avant de grimacer lorsque le morceau de métal joué par la sono agressa ses tympans.

- Oh, un cadeau pour moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme, tout sourire, en diminuant le volume de sa musique et en se précipitant sur l'Israélienne pour lui prendre gentiment le ziploc des mains. Une arme de crime ? Mais c'est trop gentil ! Tu es désormais totalement la bienvenue dans mon labo !

- Merci. Je crois… lâcha l'officier du Mossad, légèrement décontenancée, avant de suivre la scientifique au cœur du laboratoire.

- Tony n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna Abby sans pour autant ralentir la cadence, sortant précautionneusement l'arme du sachet plastique pour l'examiner. Et tu veux un relevé d'empreintes ou une recherche du modèle pour savoir quels armuriers vendent ce genre de pistolet, je suppose ? Ce n'est pas un modèle très classique, d'ailleurs, mais d'après les fichiers, il n'a jamais passé la douane, donc il a dû être acheté aux Etats-Unis.

- HK P30L, expliqua l'officier du Mossad. Ces flingues allemands coûtent une vraie petite fortune. J'avais voulu m'en acheter un, et j'ai reculé de trois pas en voyant qu'ils coûtaient pas moins de 1.200$. Quand je vois mon Jericho acheté à 500$, tout neuf…

- D'après ce que je sais, Heckler & Koch s'exporte vraiment au compte goutte aux Etats-Unis, et encore plus à Washington, affirma la gothique qui avait déjà commencé ses recherches sur ordinateur. Je consulte les stocks des rares vendeurs… Et le HK P30L n'est pas disponible, et ce depuis très longtemps.

- Ce qui veut dire que le pistolet n'a pas été acquis par une voie légale, je suppose ? soupira la blonde en passant sa main sur son visage fatigué.

- Exactement ! confirma Abby, alors que les portes de son laboratoire s'ouvraient sur un Tony essoufflé. Tonyyyy ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Demande à Liat ! grogna-t-il alors que l'intéressée adressait un sourire innocent à la scientifique.

- Il m'a parlé d'un travail de remise en forme, et je me suis dit qu'un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal ! plaisanta l'Israélienne.

- Maintenant que vous êtes au complet, je peux continuer ! affirma la jeune femme, tandis que Liat faisait un résumé éclair à son coéquipier. Il faut que tu saches qu'ici, la juridiction pour acquérir des armes est assez contraignante et la possession d'armes, y compris de poing, est relativement contrôlée. Donc, ce que je pense faire, c'est vérifier si des habitants de Washington possèdent cette arme, s'ils pourraient être mêlés à des histoires de terrorisme, et si c'est un échec, je vais faire un relevé d'empreintes pour voir si je peux identifier notre ami.

- Ca me paraît une bonne idée, commenta l'Italien.

- C'est une excellente idée, Tony, et c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à la mettre en œuvre ! répliqua la gothique, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, voyons voir, qui à Washington possède un HK ? »

Sur l'écran s'afficha un petit nombre de noms, qu'Abby élimina au fur et à mesure en affinant sa recherche :

« Je retire tous ceux qui ne correspondent pas à notre zone géographique ou n'ont jamais été vus du côté de la mosquée, qui sont trop âgés pour avoir disparaître aussi vite de la scène de crime, les répliques d'airsoft… Ce qui nous laisse… »

L'écran se couvrit subitement de noir, laissant les deux agents de terrain dubitatifs et la laborantine dépitée :

« Personne. Il doit s'agir d'un ressortissant étranger ou appartenant à un Etat des Etats-Unis où la vente d'armes est libre. A moins que l'arme ait été achetée illégalement au marché noir.

- Tu crois pouvoir trouver des empreintes dessus ?

- J'espère, sinon ce charmant petit bonhomme ne pourra pas beaucoup nous aider, déplora-t-elle tout en le sortant du ziploc pour le poser de sa main gantée sur la table blanche voisine.

- Attends une seconde, je peux juste y jeter un coup d'œil ? s'enquit Liat en approchant son visage du pistolet après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'Abby, et en le reniflant discrètement.

- Super, Eli David nous a envoyé un chien renifleur du Mossad, lâcha Tony, déconcerté, alors qu'un discret sourire naissait sur le visage de l'Israélienne.

- DiNozzo, je te parie 20 dollars que ce pistolet a été acheté à un marchand d'armes, et récemment, lança-t-elle en se redressant et en pointant le HK du doigt.

- Je ne parie que si j'ai des explications ! répliqua l'agent très spécial.

- Cette arme pue le siège d'avion low-cost, et arrête de rigoler, ce n'est pas marrant et c'est vrai ! fit-elle mine de s'indigner alors qu'il ricanait sous cape. Elle sent aussi l'humidité, et le plastique a été légèrement abîmé. Elle a dû être stockée dans une cave, mais aussi récemment huilée pour éviter que le mécanisme interne ne s'abîme. C'est une vieille technique des marchands de mort pour pouvoir entreposer leurs armes n'importe où et n'importe comment tout en étant sûr qu'elles fonctionneront quand même.

- Pas mal, pas mal, je vais peut être tenter cette technique du reniflement la prochaine fois ! s'exclama Abby, avant de s'approcher du pistolet en sautillant d'enthousiasme. Maintenant, je vais tenter le relevé d'empreintes, alors je vous laisse chercher ce méchant marchand d'armes tous seuls ! A moins que vous n'ayez besoin de mes services ?

- Merci, Abs, McGeek devrait réussir à nous trouver ça ! lui répondit Tony en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

- Parfait ! lança-t-elle, toujours souriante avant de faire un petit geste de la main aux deux agents. Allez, ouste, j'ai du travail ! Je vous appelle quand j'ai mes résultats !

- Merci Abby, à bientôt ! lui répondit Liat alors que Tony l'entraînait déjà hors du labo dans lequel les enceintes crachaient déjà à tue-tête un morceau de musique électronique.

- Dis-moi, comment tu as fait pour te faire adopter par Abby comme ça ? s'enquit l'agent senior en appelant l'ascenseur, cette fois bien décidé à ne pas redescendre à son bureau à pied.

- Je ne sais pas, le courant est bien passé, c'est tout, commenta l'Israélienne en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi, elle ''n'adopte'' pas tout le monde, comme tu dis ?

- Pas vraiment, non, reconnut-il, légèrement suspicieux, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine dès la seconde où elle s'ouvrit, rapidement suivi d'une Liat qui lui jetait un regard on ne peut plus sarcastique. Quoi encore ?

- Rien, répliqua-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de lâcher, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps : je constate juste que tu es rentré très, très rapidement dans cet ascenseur. Comme quoi le sport est bon pour réveiller les réflexes. Je sens que je vais devoir régulièrement te forcer à prendre les escaliers si tu veux tenir le programme de re-musculation que tu avais prévu pour ce mois-ci…

- Et moi, je sens qu'il va falloir que Ziva rentre rapidement… » rétorqua-t-il avec sincérité.

Il songea un instant à se rétracter, craignant de l'avoir blessée, lorsqu'il vit au contraire sa coéquipière temporaire éclater de rire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

« Ziva David qui prend l'ascenseur… commenta-t-elle, hilare. Etre agent du NCIS, c'est vraiment un truc de flemmards !

- Pourquoi, au Mossad, on ne prend pas l'ascenseur ? répliqua-t-il, un peu vexé.

- Tu plaisantes ? En 8 ans au Mossad, jamais je n'ai pris l'ascenseur et elle non plus ! On n'a même pas les codes d'accès pour l'utiliser. A part celui du sous-sol. On y garde des trucs pas très jolis, alors on a un ascenseur à part pour éviter que n'importe qui s'y rende… Enfin bref, je peux te dire qu'elle n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-il, avant qu'une idée ne germe subitement dans son esprit. Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur Ziva, exactement ?

- Si tu veux des dossiers, DiNozzo, tu vas devoir y mettre le prix, rétorqua-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien, un sourire faussement charmeur aux lèvres et ses deux yeux verts brillant d'une lueur moqueuse. Et je pratique des tarifs de luxe…

- Combien ? soupira-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur leur open space encore vide, McGee et Gibbs n'étant visiblement pas rentrés du _Jérusalem_.

- La première étape serait que tu me ramènes un café pendant que je briefe ton patron et Tim, suggéra-t-elle après avoir réfléchi un instant à ce qu'elle pourrait exiger de lui.

- Et jouer les esclaves ? répliqua-t-il, prêt à rejoindre son bureau. Non merci, je laisse tomber.

- Même si j'avais quelque chose sur… Je ne sais pas… commenta-t-elle, faussement songeuse. Quelque chose sur la vie sexuelle de Ziva David et ses goûts en matière d'hommes ? »

L'agent senior sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Se retournant lentement vers l'officier du Mossad triomphante, il hésita un instant. Elle pouvait très bien bluffer. Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir s'il ne tentait pas sa chance ?

Réfléchissant à toute allure et cherchant à percer le masque impénétrable de son interlocutrice, il statua finalement. Non, c'était certain, elle bluffait.

Pourtant, il battit en retraite vers l'ascenseur, et rappuyant sur le bouton, lâcha :

« Tu le prends comment, ton café ? »

.

Ziva déposa doucement ses sacs remplis de vêtements, avant de s'installer à la table du café et d'intercepter la carte que le serveur lui tendait.

Elle avait besoin d'un brunch pour se remettre de sa rencontre avec Monique.

Monique.

Elle n'avait pas revu sa vieille amie depuis une éternité, et chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté un coup de téléphone, elle s'était heurtée à un répondeur et accessoirement un mur de silence. A l'époque où elle travaillait encore au Mossad, elle s'était renseignée pour essayer de savoir sur quelle mission elle travaillait, en vain.

Monique semblait l'avoir oubliée depuis près d'un an maintenant, et la croiser à Miami comme par hasard après avoir fait face à un silence radio total lui apparaissait comme plus que surprenant. Suspect.

Et elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qui amenait réellement l'agent d'Interpol en Floride.

Sortant son portable, elle décida de mobiliser son réseau parmi les services secrets, et connaissant les goûts de son ancien mentor, se focalisa sur tous ses amis ayant des contacts en Amérique du Sud.

Faisant défiler les contacts de son téléphone israélien, qu'elle n'avait pas eu ni le courage, ni l'envie de rendre à son père, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que parmi ses anciens amis du Mossad, elle ne pourrait en contacter aucun pour l'aider à enquêter sur Monique.

Aviv, Namir, Dov et Malachi.

Une tentative d'assassinat, un mort, un abandon, et une trahison.

_Comment peut-on se faire tant de mal entre amis ? _songea-t-elle en verrouillant son BlackBerry et en fermant les yeux, son portable collé contre son front et son esprit empli de souvenirs douloureux.

.

**Septembre 2006, Le Caire**

« Je pense que je vais passer les fêtes à Haïfa. Mon cousin veut à tout prix nous montrer la villa qu'il a fait construire juste pour que sa future femme, une Américaine décoratrice d'intérieure, puisse l'aménager. Je sens que j'ai pas fini de me marrer, et… Ziva ? Tu comptes m'écouter ?

- Hum ? lâcha l'intéressée en se tournant vers Aviv qui la fixait, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais déconcentrée.

- J'ai conscience que ce que je racontais était inintéressant au possible, mais c'est toi qui m'as posé la question, David, commenta-t-il, interdit, ralentissant le pas alors que Ziva continuait à remonter la ruelle cairote les amenant au café où leur contact du Mossad leur avait donné rendez-vous. Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

- Hum ? répéta-t-elle, à nouveau repartie dans ses pensées. Si, si, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- On a fait une nuit blanche, moi aussi je suis fatigué, ce n'est pas pour autant que je fais la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que son frère va mourir d'un cancer ! rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais ça va, Aviv, lâche-moi ! siffla-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en repoussant la main qu'il voulait poser sur son épaule.

- Pour une fois qu'on se retrouve en mission ensemble, il faut que tu sois odieuse, c'est ça ? ricana-t-il. Malachi chéri te manque ?

- Fais semblant de m'oublier pour deux minutes, ok ? gronda-t-elle, les yeux résolument rivés sur les pavés ocres.

- Va falloir te calmer, David, cette mission doit durer encore deux jours, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ! » affirma-t-il, agacé par son attitude.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ravala aussitôt. Il ne tiendrait pas deux jours.

Tout simplement parce que sur ordres du Mossad, elle avait elle-même placé une bombe dans le café où ils se rendaient, destinée à l'éliminer.

C'était aussi simple que ça. En tout cas d'après le texto qu'elle avait reçu. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris. Ensuite seulement, après avoir demandé des explications, elle avait réussi à obtenir d'Hadar qu'il lui avoue qu'Aviv était en réalité une taupe, travaillant pour un groupe terroriste égyptien.

Elle avait commencé par ne pas vouloir le croire.

A l'encontre des ordres de son père lui ordonnant de ne rien préciser de cette affaire hautement gênante pour le Hamisrad, Hadar lui avait alors présenté des preuves irréfutables de la culpabilité d'Aviv.

Elle avait ressassé toute la nuit, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, s'efforçant de se montrer neutre à l'égard de son coéquipier à défaut de pouvoir adopter une attitude réellement amicale.

Puis elle s'était résolue. Les ordres étaient les ordres.

Elle avait posé la bombe. Elle l'avait programmée. L'engin allait tuer des dizaines d'Egyptiens innocents. Et Aviv, devenu un traître avant d'être un ami.

Depuis quand obéissait-elle comme un robot à son père, sans chercher à vérifier par elle-même les dires de son agence ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire. Pourtant, c'était bien devenu le cas. Lui demanderait-il de tuer son propre frère qu'elle le ferait peut être.

Et pour cela elle se détestait. Pour cela, elle hurlait sur Aviv toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre elle-même.

« Tu sais quoi ? soupira-t-il finalement sur un ton plus doux. Si tu es crevée à ce point, rentre, je rencontrerai notre contact tout seul. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en espérer. Elle avait prévu un plan de sortie lui permettant de fuir le café de justesse avant que la bombe n'explose, emportant Aviv, mais l'idée qu'il s'y rende seul semblait être un signe du destin.

Ou au contraire, un signe montrant à quel point il était un ami prévenant, tenant à la ménager et la protéger, et ne méritant pas le sort que sa propre agence lui réservait…

_Non, il était un traître_, se reprit-elle, pour se donner le courage de formuler le message qui fusa d'entre ses lèvres :

« Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop de risques en le rencontrant seul…

- Si c'est un ami du Mossad, je vois mal les risques que je pourrais prendre ! commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis ça va être bondé, il y aura des témoins. Allez, rentre, David, tu es fatiguée et tu as plus besoin de repos que moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Aviv, répondit-elle, maudissant chacun des atomes qui constituaient son corps d'avoir fait d'elle un être aussi abject, envoyant ses amis à une mort certaine sans sourciller.

- Dors et sois moins insupportable ! répliqua-t-il en riant, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Allez, rentre bien. Le café est au coin, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle en acquiesçant, avant de tourner les talons, non sans ajouter. Alekhem Hashalom, Aviv. »

Il la fixa un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle utilisait cette formule si solennelle pour un simple « salut », et esquissa un geste de la main interdit, avant de se retourner et poursuivre son chemin en direction du café.

Lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue, Ziva sentit sa tête tourner et ferma les yeux, sous les regards curieux des passants qu'elle préféra ignorer. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se dégoûtait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Alors qu'elle songeait un instant à s'effondrer sur ce trottoir et à se laisser mourir, sachant qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas la force de rentrer à son hôtel avec le poids d'une telle culpabilité sur les épaules, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

« Allô ? répondit-elle laconiquement, préférant éviter de décliner son identité dans une rue égyptienne où les murs étaient connus pour avoir des oreilles.

- Ziva ? lança avec précipitation la voix d'Hadar. La mission Brutus doit être avortée de toute urgence. L'officier Zeitoun semble avoir été victime d'un coup monté. Tu vas pouvoir le faire ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de jeter un coup d'œil paniqué à sa montre.

Quatre minutes exactement avant que la bombe n'explose.

Elle le savait, c'était elle qui l'avait programmée.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Hadar, elle raccrocha son téléphone et détala à toute allure en direction du café, le cœur battant la chamade.

Quatre minutes, c'était atrocement court.

Elle ne pourrait pas désamorcer la bombe. Elle ne pourrait pas évacuer le café, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait sauver qu'Aviv. Et c'était déjà énorme.

Lui restait à courir.

Sans ralentir la cadence, elle se glissa au milieu d'un groupe d'hommes qui la dévisageaient, peu habitués à voir une femme typée aussi égyptienne courir de la sorte dans les rues, dévoilée et portant des habits plutôt éloignés de ceux traditionnels. Elle réussit finalement après trente bonnes secondes à rejoindre le café.

Bousculant sans ménagement le serveur pour rentrer dans l'établissement, elle perdit un temps qu'elle savait précieux à chercher Aviv des yeux, avant de l'apercevoir, assis à la table du fond, là où il était supposé attendre le prétendu contact.

« Aviv, viens, il faut qu'on sorte de là ! glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami surpris de la voir dans le café et de se faire empoigner aussi fermement par le bras.

- Ziva, mais qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il alors qu'elle le forçait à se lever.

- Une bombe va exploser ! paniqua-t-elle. Il faut qu'on bouge !

- Quoi ? Une bombe ? Mais il faut évacuer le café… poursuivit-il.

- Pas le temps, elle explose dans pas plus de deux minutes ! le pressa-t-elle alors qu'il refusait de bouger.

- Comment tu sais ça ? rétorqua-t-il. D'où tu tiens cette info !

- C'est moi qui l'ai posée ! » lâcha-t-elle, désespérée, alors qu'il cédait sous le coup de l'étonnement et se laissait entraîner par la jeune femme à l'extérieur du café.

La course contre la montre reprit de plus belle et les deux coéquipiers s'efforcèrent de s'éloigner au plus vite de l'établissement en évitant autant que faire se pouvait d'attirer l'attention.

Avant qu'Aviv n'ait eu le temps de poser une question supplémentaire, le souffle de l'explosion les projeta au sol. Une fumée noire s'éleva du bâtiment en flammes, alors que Ziva, recroquevillée sur le pavé, épuisée, essoufflée, assaillie par des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires, sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Ziva, murmura son coéquipier en se penchant sur elle. Ziva, tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça tant bien que mal, tandis qu'il poursuivait, sans prêter attention aux passants terrorisés qui couraient, criaient, pleuraient ou au contraire gisaient au sol :

« Ziva, comment tu as su, réellement ? Je veux dire, que tu l'aies posée est absurde ! Ce sont les terroristes qu'on traque, c'est ça ? L'histoire de contact était un piège ? On était les cibles ?

- Il n'y a pas de terroristes, sanglota-t-elle, alors qu'il essayait de la relever pour voir si elle avait été blessée dans l'explosion. Le seul terroriste, ici, c'est moi.

- Quoi ? La bombe t'a un peu traumatisée, j'ai l'impression, lâcha-t-il, avant qu'elle ne l'agrippe par la manche et ne le force à la regarder.

- Non, Aviv, affirma-t-elle, les larmes cessant subitement de couler et son ton ayant retrouvé un calme qui la surprit elle-même. La bombe, c'est moi qui l'ai posée. Et la cible, ce n'était pas nous. C'était toi. »

Elle put lire au fond de ses prunelles une lueur de doute, et soutint son regard. L'hésitation se mua en stupeur, puis en douleur. Même s'il semblait avoir du mal à y croire, il avait compris. Quelque chose venait de se briser dans ses yeux, mais aussi entre eux.

Et alors qu'il se redressait et s'éloignait d'elle comme si elle était pestiférée, ignorant le hurlement des sirènes des policiers et pompiers arrivant sur place, elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque les médecins égyptiens qui la retrouveraient immobile, choquée, les yeux perdus dans le vague l'interrogeraient pour lui demander si elle allait bien, elle répondrait par l'affirmative.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu bien aller après avoir causé la mort d'exactement 16 personnes et perdu l'un de ses rares amis ?

.

« Le FBI et la DIA refusent de coopérer, McGee, il va falloir compter sans eux ! lança Gibbs en dévalant l'escalier qu'il avait gravi quelques minutes auparavant pour se rendre dans le bureau de Vance et solliciter son aide pour obtenir la coopération d'agences américaines susceptibles d'avoir établi une liste des marchands d'armes illégaux se trouvant à Washington ou dans ses environs.

- Avec la liste du NCIS, ça risque d'être difficile, boss ! commenta l'informaticien qui s'évertuait à trouver une piste dans les archives informatiques de l'agence.

- La _black list_ du Mossad pourrait t'aider, Tim ? suggéra Liat en revenant de la salle de repos une barre chocolatée à la main.

- Elle pourrait, si elle est actualisée et si tu pouvais me la transférer, affirma le jeune agent.

- Et où est passé DiNozzo ? s'enquit Gibbs, constatant qu'une partie de son équipe manquait à l'appel. Ce n'est pas la pause que je sache !

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas le prendre pour moi, commenta à demi-voix l'Israélienne en mordant dans sa confiserie, avant de se tourner vers McGee. J'envoie un mail à mes supérieurs pour qu'ils me la transfèrent.

- Ok, super, merci ! lança-t-il, avant de se plonger dans son travail tandis que Gibbs décrochait le téléphone de son bureau avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps d'émettre une deuxième sonnerie.

- Agent Gibbs ? Parfait, merci Leon, éluda-t-il avec une vitesse qui surprit une fois de plus une Liat n'arrivant vraiment pas à s'habituer au côté peu loquace de son patron temporaire. McGee, ouvrez vos messages, la DIA a compris qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire mettant en danger la sécurité de l'Etat et de l'armée et a accepté de nous donner les renseignements dont elle dispose.

- Mais c'est parfait, ça ! s'exclama l'informaticien en découvrant le mail sécurisé de ses homologues du renseignement militaire. Et ils ont déjà fait la sélection de ceux qui ont récemment reçu une livraison de HK ! Notre heureux gagnant est donc… Ali Telgal, marchand d'armes, à Washington depuis deux semaines, dont la présence est acceptée grâce à la collusion de la DIA qui le protège et l'utilise comme indic, ce qui explique qu'ils aient su qu'il vendait des HK. Même s'il leur cache a priori pas mal de choses vu qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler des Cavaliers du Prophète.

- Il est hors de question qu'on passe par l'intermédiaire de la DIA, affirma son patron. Et il faut qu'on sache à qui Telgal a vendu l'arme.

- Et par qui il a été payé si on veut remonter aux sources, compléta Tim, pensif. Vous pensez à quoi, boss ?

- Ali Telgal, tu as dit ? répéta Liat, les yeux rivés à son écran, interrompant l'échange entre les deux hommes.

- Oui, nationalité afghane, précisa-t-il alors que la jeune femme levait un sourcil surpris.

- J'ai un Ali Telgal dans la liste des marchands d'armes sous surveillance du Mossad, expliqua-t-elle à Gibbs qui la dévisageait avec méfiance. Ca veut dire que mon agence doit avoir un infiltré sur place, il pourra peut être nous renseigner.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée que ça… » commenta l'ancien sniper en dévisageant l'officier du Mossad, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur qui n'annonçait pas grand chose de bon pour elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'énoncer le projet machiavélique qu'il semblait avoir prévu pour elle, Tony fit une entrée théâtrale dans l'open space, un latteà la main, qu'il posa sur le bureau de l'Israélienne, trop enthousiasmé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler pour remarquer la présence de son coéquipier et de son supérieur.

- Tiens, Tuvia, j'ai un café pour toi… Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ! lança-t-il avant de noter le sourire sarcastique de son interlocutrice et constater qu'elle pointait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un sur son côté gauche. Oh, bonjour boss. Je ne savais pas que tu serais déjà rentré de la scène de crime… Je n'ai pas de café pour toi, tu me pardonnes ?

- Tu tombes à pic, DiNozzo, commenta celui-ci comme si de rien était, adressant malgré tout un imperceptible sourire à son agent senior, avant de se tourner vers une Liat qui priait silencieusement, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas du tout, mais pas du tout aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. J'allais justement annoncer à Tuvia que puisque le Mossad aimait tant envoyer ses officiers en infiltration, il allait falloir qu'elle passe une petite commande chez un marchand d'armes afghan ! »

.

**Mai 2007, Paris**

« Alors, ça se passe comment au NCIS ? s'enquit Malachi en faisant anxieusement les cent pas dans la planque du Mossad en plein cœur de l'île Saint-Louis.

- Ca se passe bien, commenta-t-elle, tranquillement attablée et nettoyant son arme avec application.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur le sujet ? répliqua-t-il en la dévisageant.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet, mais je n'ai pas envie de les répéter deux fois alors j'attends le retour de Namir, affirma-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur son M&P9 Pro, le pistolet qu'elle réservait à ses assassinats pour le Mossad.

- Et moi le foutu coup de fil de notre mabuah (1) pour savoir enfin qui est la cible, grogna l'Israélien. Alors, en attendant, raconte-moi une histoire tirée de ton rêve américain pour me détendre.

- Mon rêve américain ? Tu es vraiment devenu fou, toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que ton coéquipier italien n'est pas un premier pas dans ton projet de vie comportant pavillon en banlieue, une ribambelle de gosses, et un golden retriever, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne veux même pas discuter de ça avec toi, Mal, tes insinuations me gonflent ! siffla-t-elle, agacée par la jalousie qu'il manifestait.

- Insinuations ? Insinuations seulem… commença-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre, se rappelant l'ordre de son directeur insistant bien sur le fait que toutes les photos prises par les caméras surveillant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Ziva ne devaient en aucun cas être mentionnées en la présence de l'intéressée. Non, en fait, laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi avant une mission.

- Je te jure que tu es la personne la plus mal placée pour me faire une crise de jalousie, Malachi, je… rétorqua-t-elle avant que la sonnerie du téléphone ne retentisse dans la pièce. Je prends. »

Se levant avec calme, elle laissa Malachi poursuivre ses allers-retours et décrocha le téléphone.

« Mademoiselle Anna Mikaeli, j'écoute ? lança-t-elle, avant de reprendre une voix normale en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Papa ? Enfin, directeur David, c'est vous ?... Comment ça il n'y a pas de mabuah et la mission n'est pas celle prévue ?... Attends, tu es sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?... Si je ne peux pas savoir, je ne peux pas… Très bien, j'obéis. On obéit. »

Livide, elle raccrocha et avala sa salive avec difficulté en croisant le regard de son coéquipier qui s'était immobilisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Zivaleh ? C'est quoi ce changement de programme ? demanda-t-il, méfiant et préoccupé par l'expression choquée de la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a pas de cible syrienne à assassiner, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Celui qui doit mourir, c'est Namir. Et le directeur nous demande de rester en dehors de tout ça.

- Attends une minute… répondit l'Israélien, faisant mine de réfléchir. Quoi ?

- Namir a visiblement… retourné sa veste. Les Iraniens lui ont promis monts et merveilles, expliqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester détachée. Il a marché. Il a trahi. Et le Mossad doit l'éliminer. Pour ça, ils ont besoin de nous. On doit lui dire que le mabuah lui a donné rendez-vous à lui en particulier rue d'Aboukir, et là-bas, des officiers se chargeront de l'éliminer.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce sont ça, les ordres ? commenta-t-il, toujours incapable de réaliser les implications d'une telle révélation, alors que son amie hochait la tête. Alors, si ce sont les ordres… On n'a pas le choix.

- C'est notre ami, Mal ! rétorqua-t-elle. On devrait essayer de lui parler, au moins ! Imagine que ce soit faux, imagine que ce soit comme pour Aviv, imagine que…

- Imagine que rien du tout, Zivaleh, le directeur n'ordonne pas l'élimination des membres de son agence à la légère ! affirma Malachi, subitement résolu. S'il a trahi, on n'a pas le choix. On ne doit pas s'en mêler. Les ordres sont les ordres !

- Et tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu l'oublies ?! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée. On ne peut pas faire ça, pas sans lui avoir parlé, pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions.

- Je sais qu'il a été ton officier de contrôle, Ziva, mais plus on lui laisse de temps, plus il peut se débarrasser de nous et mettre en danger notre agence et notre pays. Les Iraniens ne rigolent pas. On est en guerre, Ziva, en guerre. Et à la guerre, les traîtres sont fusillés. Alors même si c'est dur, on obéit, d'accord ?

- D'accord… maugréa-t-elle en se passant la main sur le front, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix.

- Tu promets, hein ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait et recommençait à nettoyer nerveusement son arme.

- Je promets. » confirma-t-elle avec une voix assurée et un regard déterminé qui sembla rassurer suffisamment son coéquipier pour qu'il s'autorise à disparaître dans la pièce voisine pour appeler Hadar et obtenir les détails de la mission.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle l'entendit saluer leur supérieur de quelques mots d'hébreu qu'elle s'autorisa à se recroqueviller sur sa chaise en position fœtale et à fermer les yeux. Lorsque Namir les rejoindrait, elle ne dirait rien. Lorsqu'il mourrait, elle ne s'effondrerait pas. Lorsqu'il serait enterré, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Mais ce ne serait pas pour autant qu'elle ne souffrirait pas, et son cœur qu'elle sentait déjà se serrer à l'idée de perdre un autre frère après Aviv le lui confirmait.

* * *

><p>(1) Mabuah : informateur non-juif du Mossad<p>

* * *

><p>Titre : Jar of hearts, une chanson de Cristina Perri, faisant référence à Ziva perdant progressivement toutes ses attaches avec le Mossad que représentent ses amis.<p> 


	23. Manos al Aire

**MANOS AL AIRE**

« Quand je rentre, mon directeur va entendre parler de moi… maugréa Liat entre ses dents en rajustant sa veste en cuir, avant de faire quelques pas dans ses bottes à talon pour s'assurer que le bouton faisant office de micro/caméra accroché à son T-Shirt ne bougeait pas. Le NCIS, vous m'entendez ?

- 5/5, Tuvia, lui répondit la voix de Gibbs, installé quelques mètres plus loin dans une grande camionnette aux vitres de verre fumé en compagnie de Tony et McGee. Et vous, vous me recevez ?

- 5/5, grogna-t-elle en se figeant à quelques mètres de l'entrée d'un entrepôt prétendument inoccupé et dans lequel était installé Ali Telgal, sous la surveillance attentive de la DIA et du Mossad. Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêts et quand je peux rentrer.

- C'est quand toi, tu seras prête, Liat, répliqua Tim en enfilant ses écouteurs et en réglant la fréquence pour entendre au mieux l'Israélienne.

- Moi, je suis prête, affirma-t-elle avec détachement, tout en vérifiant discrètement qu'elle avait bien ses deux armes sur elle, celle cachée sous sa veste et l'autre glissée dans sa botte. Quand vous voulez.

- Alors allez-y, Tuvia, à moins que vous ne préfériez attendre qu'un nouveau marine ne se fasse tuer ? lui ordonna Gibbs, agacé.

- Ouh, monsieur est de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui, ironisa-t-elle en avançant tranquillement vers le hangar. Et par pitié arrêtez de hurler dans mon oreillette, ou je la déconnecte.

- Ne t'énerve pas, boss, je crois qu'à la base, c'était exclusivement pour te taper sur les nerfs qu'Eli David nous l'avait envoyée ! plaisanta Tony, s'attirant un regard noir de son supérieur. Ok, compris, je me tais.

- Oui, Tony, tais-toi, vos interférences NCISesques commencent à me gêner sérieusement ! siffla la voix de l'officier du Mossad qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'entrée. Maintenant, la mission commence. »

Sans ajouter un seul mot, elle s'arrêta face à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Une caméra en hauteur, dont l'angle ne permettrait pas à un quelconque spectateur de la bande de percevoir que ses lèvres avaient jusque là été en mouvement. Rien d'autre à signaler.

Pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Frappant trois coups secs contre la porte, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un peu trop baraqué à son goût, ne la fasse rentrer dans le bâtiment à la hâte.

« Je lance la reconnaissance faciale, annonça McGee en utilisant les images enregistrées par le bouton/caméra pour essayer d'identifier le gardien de l'entrée, alors que Liat découvrait une pièce obscure, protégée par trois hommes en armes qui la détaillaient, l'air surpris de découvrir une femme. Un Afghan, un des hommes de main de Talgal. Je scanne les trois autres… Des employés d'une société de sécurité, je vais voir si elle est bidon ou pas ! »

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir à la suite de celui qui lui avait servi de comité d'accueil, elle acquiesça imperceptiblement, peu rassurée par l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

« Nom ? lança soudain le colosse en lui barrant l'accès à la pièce suivante de toute sa taille.

- Sivana Feibelmann, affirma-t-elle sur un ton posé alors que McGee lui confirmait que la société existait bel et bien, du moins d'après les informations qu'il avait pu trouver.

- Vous étiez attendue il y a une demi-heure.

- J'ai un emploi du temps chargé, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton glacé. Et le client est roi. »

L'homme pinça les lèvres, semblant se retenir de lui asséner un uppercut en plein visage, avant de lui ouvrir le passage de mauvaise grâce, puis de s'éloigner, l'abandonnant dans la pièce voisine.

« Il y a des caméras là où elle se trouve, je vais essayer de les pirater pour obtenir un plan plus large. » annonça Tim à ses coéquipiers alors que Tony gardait sa main posée sur son arme, prêt à intervenir et à secourir l'Israélienne à tout moment si le besoin s'en présentait.

Aussitôt sur les écrans apparut l'image de l'officier du Mossad, entourée de quatre hommes de tous gabarits et de toutes origines, tandis qu'un cinquième d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approchait d'elle et l'interrogeait sur son nom.

Lorsqu'elle eut décliné son identité et les fausses raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait rencontrer Ali Telgal, il fit signe à ses hommes de s'éloigner et entreprit de la fouiller. Alors qu'il récupérait son Beretta et enfermait le pistolet dans un casier avant de lui faire signe de s'avancer vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui la mèneraient vraisemblablement au marchand d'armes, l'agent senior lâcha :

« Est-ce que je suis dingue, ou est-ce qu'il lui a fait un clin d'œil ?

- Tu es dingue, Tony, ce n'est plus à prouver ! plaisanta son coéquipier, alors qu'elle passait sans encombre l'épreuve du détecteur de métaux et disparaissait du champ de vision de la caméra de vidéosurveillance piratée par McGee.

- McGee, DiNozzo, écoutez ! leur intima Gibbs en collant les écouteurs à ses oreilles, tandis que les deux agents reprenaient précipitamment les leurs.

- Je suis dans les escaliers, murmura la voix de l'officier du Mossad, tandis que le son du talon de ses bottes contre un sol métallique confirmait ses dires.

- J'essaye de trouver une caméra pour t'avoir en visuel, commenta l'informaticien en tapant une série de codes sur son clavier. Loupé, je n'ai rien. On n'a plus que le bouton pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Tu me reçois toujours, Liat ?

- Je te reçois toujours, Tim. » affirma-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas se faire prendre par les caméras, avec une voix qui le surprit une fois de plus par sa douceur, son calme et sa sensualité.

Arrivant au terme de son ascension, la jeune femme écarta les mèches rebelles qui avaient glissé sur son visage et esquissa un sourire assuré à l'intention de l'homme qui gardait la porte en bois de ce qu'elle devinait être le bureau d'Ali Talgal.

« Sivana Feibelmann. » annonça-t-elle, alors que l'homme la laissait rentrer avec un hochement de tête respectueux, la suivant néanmoins dans l'immense pièce où trônaient un grand bureau d'acajou et un fauteuil en cuir tourné vers le mur, dans lequel devait être assis le marchand d'armes.

Elle s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers la table et les chaises réservées aux clients, faisant au passage craquer le parquet vétuste dans un grincement inquiétant et se planta devant le bureau, posant un regard médisant sur le dos du fauteuil.

Dans un mouvement théâtral, elle vit se retourner celui qui allait être son interlocuteur, un homme d'environ quarante ans, aux cheveux bruns et longs plaqués en arrière par du gel, aux yeux prédateurs d'un brun profond et au costume impeccable.

« Mademoiselle Feibelmann, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? lança-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans un sourire qui fit frissonner Tony et McGee de l'autre côté de leurs écrans alors qu'ils voyaient le marchand d'armes prendre une taffe du cigare qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Que vous éteignez votre cigare, commenta-t-elle d'un ton glacial, toujours debout et bien décidée à le rester, son regard vert planté dans celui de Telgal, avant de désigner d'un geste de la main le garde resté dans un coin de la pièce, kalachnikov en bandoulière. Et que nous parlions seul à seul.

- Pour le cigare, ça devrait être possible, lâcha-t-il en éteignant le cubain de mauvaise grâce, avant d'esquisser un sourire faussement avenant en attrapant le combiné du téléphone posé sur son bureau. Et pour le garde, je vous dis ça immédiatement. Sami ?... »

L'Israélienne laissa échapper un ricanement que l'Afghan prit pour de l'agacement mêlé à du mépris et ne s'en formalisa pas, tandis que Tony et Gibbs échangeaient un regard interrogateur, ne sachant comme l'interpréter.

Telgal échangea finalement quelques mots d'arabe avec son chef de la sécurité, avant de raccrocher et d'ordonner :

« Abdel, sors. Mademoiselle ne présente pas de danger. Du moins pas pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Mon clan. » commenta-t-elle simplement.

Elle avait dès le début informé Gibbs que si elle était envoyée sous couverture, elle prétendrait appartenir à un clan mafieux israélien, une excellente excuse pour approcher un marchand d'armes.

« Amusant qu'ils envoient une femme faire leurs courses, lui fit remarquer l'Afghan en esquissant un sourire médisant.

- Hilarant, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard consterné, qui ne le fit sourire qu'un peu plus.

- Je sais, je suis un homme d'esprit, commenta-t-il, la laissant décider s'il s'agissait de second degré ou non. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Des anges rouges orthodoxes, puritains si vous avez.

- Vous avez peur de quelque chose, Sivana ? »

Un léger sourire étira le visage de Liat, tandis que l'homme s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil en cuir, arborant une moue joueuse.

« Je devrais ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous utilisez les codes. Et les codes russes.

- Vous êtes Afghan, vous connaissez les codes russes mieux que personne, ironisa-t-elle. Et je me méfie des fédéraux qui écoutent aux portes. Vous peut-être pas assez.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je fais ce que j'ai fait à faire, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glacée, commençant toutefois à la prendre plus au sérieux. Vous pouvez parler sans craintes, ici. Vous me disiez donc AK47 et M16.

- On dit aussi que vous avez des FAMAS.

- On dit vrai, commenta-t-il dans un sourire fier. Il y a toutes sortes de choses qui traînent en Afghanistan en ce moment, le tout est de savoir les ramasser.

- Combien pour 4 kilos d'armes, avec en majorité des AK47 et des M16 et le reste en FAMAS ?

- 6000 dollars me paraît être un bon prix.

- Accepte, Liat, pour qu'il te montre le carnet de commande ! lui intima McGee dans l'oreillette alors que la jeune femme fixait avec méfiance le marchand d'armes.

- 4000, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel alors que l'Italien émettait un grognement, mécontent qu'elle n'écoute pas les ordres émanant tout droit du NCIS.

- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, mademoiselle Feibelmann, commenta-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Et bien je crois qu'au dessus, ça ne va pas être possible, monsieur Telgal ! ironisa-t-elle. Vous avez de la concurrence, et elle propose aussi bien et moins cher.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'emporta l'agent senior, alors que son patron posait gentiment son bras sur son épaule. Gibbs, on lui avait dit de donner l'argent que lui prêtait le NCIS et de récupérer le commande !

- Laisse-la faire, Tony, elle ne sait que trop bien ce qu'elle fait. Et même si c'est souvent à notre désavantage, je pense que ça va nous servir pour ce coup-ci, affirma tranquillement l'ancien sniper alors que les négociations battaient leur plein.

- Pas en dessous de 5000, affirma l'Afghan.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous dis au revoir et vous pouvez en profiter pour dire adieu aux 4500 dollars que j'étais prête à vous donner. » lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons et en faisant quelques pas vers la porte.

A peine posait-elle la main sur la poignée qu'il capitulait.

« Va pour 4500, soupira-t-il, alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire victorieux, avant de se tourner vers lui, arborant un masque neutre. Où voulez-vous que la livraison soit faite ? »

D'un pas tranquille, elle retourna vers le bureau et se décida à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises à sa disposition.

« Anvers puis Tel Aviv. Le trajet classique, ordonna-t-elle tandis que son interlocuteur acquiesçait.

- Très bien, je vais noter ça, commenta-t-il en détournant le regard un instant, cherchant sur son bureau post-it et crayon. »

Dans la camionnette, l'image se brouilla subitement alors que Liat se penchait discrètement vers l'avant et se redressait à toute vitesse, arme à la main.

« Mais… Mais elle a une arme ? s'étrangla Tony en voyant le bout du canon du Jericho 941 désormais pointé sur un Telgal aux yeux écarquillés de surprise s'afficher sur l'écran. Et les contrôles ? On intervient, patron ?

- Attends, laisse-la se débrouiller, répliqua Gibbs, visiblement peu désireux de voler à la rescousse de l'officier du Mossad qui avait oublié de leur préciser une partie de son plan, et surtout curieux de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir si elle s'en sortait sans leur aide.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir revoir la sécurité à l'entrée, _Ali_, il y a des petites choses qui arrivent à passer, ironisa-t-elle avant de lui faire signe de lever les mains en l'air, ce qu'il fit docilement. Et un conseil, ne criez pas, ne faites rien qui pourrait alerter vos petits copains armés. Je risquerais de mourir, mais vous aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffla-t-il, à la fois agacé de s'être fait prendre au piège, et résolu comme si se faire mettre en joue par ses clients était devenu une habitude. Je vous préviens, je ne baisse pas les tarifs.

- Ca tombe très bien, je ne veux pas d'armes, et mon clan non plus, lâcha-t-elle en esquissant un sourire froid. En revanche, je veux votre carnet de commande. Vous avez un joli Mac, alors mettez vos deux mains bien en évidence sur le bureau, et commencez à entrer les codes pour que je puisse voir le nom de celui dont ma famille veut se venger.

- Vous savez que la confidentialité est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis si réputé, commenta-t-il d'une voix calme, tout en obéissant malgré tout.

- Je sais, mais vous n'êtes réputé que parce que vous êtes en vie. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, tout en faisant le tour du bureau pour surveiller attentivement chacune des actions de Telgal.

Alors que sur l'écran apparaissait un document Excel listant clients et commandes, elle hésita un instant, et céda à la tentation. En un grésillement, le micro installé par les agents du NCIS chuta au sol, les laissant aveugles et hors d'eux, tandis qu'elle ajoutait, maintenant inaudible hors de la pièce :

« Et tant que vous y êtes, affichez-moi la liste des paiements. Je suis curieuse.

- Vous l'êtes beaucoup trop, grogna le marchand d'armes alors que, l'Afghan toujours en joue, elle repoussait sa chaise en cuir à roulettes assez loin pour pouvoir enregistrer les deux listes sur la clé USB que lui avait ce matin donné Milad et qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Et vous allez le regretter.

- Tiens, à propos de ça, puisque je vais bientôt ressortir, s'amusa-t-elle en rangeant la clé dans sa poche et en s'éloignant à reculons vers la porte, le canon de son arme toujours pointé sur Telgal. Je suis une Feibelmann, alors si vous essayez de me faire tuer par vos gentils gardes quand je ressors, vous pouvez être sûr que vous ne passerez pas la semaine. La mafia israélienne a le bras long, mon clan en particulier. Mais comme je ne suis ni folle et que je sais que vous essaierez de me faire éliminer tout de même, ni ingrate, nous vous transférerons un peu d'argent pour vous dédommager du dérangement. Le marché vous va ?

- Quel montant ? s'enquit-il, retrouvant subitement son sourire d'homme d'affaires.

- Le double de la transaction prévue, affirma-t-elle alors que les yeux de l'Afghan s'illuminaient. Ca vous va ?

- Pas de représailles, je vous le jure, et je suis un homme d'honneur. Vous connaissez les conséquences du parjure dans l'islam.

- Je connais aussi les conséquences du trafic d'armes dans l'islam et je vois que ça n'a pas l'air de vous poser beaucoup de problèmes, ironisa-t-elle, la main sur la poignée. Mais je vais vous croire… »

… _parce qu'il y a de toute façon des officiers du Mossad infiltrés partout dans votre entourage et qu'ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de mes cheveux_, songea-t-elle en rangeant rapidement son arme dans sa botte, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme qui salivait déjà en imaginant le solde de son compte en banque bondir.

Elle esquissa un vague sourire à l'intention du garde posté à l'entrée de la pièce, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil, avant de dévaler les escaliers, repasser le détecteur de métaux qui une fois de plus ne sonna pas, récupérer son Beretta vidé de ses cartouches, saluer d'un imperceptible signe de la main celui supposé jouer le rôle du chef de la sécurité d'une société bidon créée par le Mossad, et traversa l'ultime couloir en ignorant ostensiblement tous les hommes, cette fois non affiliés à son agence, qui la dévisageaient.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie, elle s'éloigna de la caméra de vidéosurveillance du hangar et composa le numéro de son directeur à toute vitesse, tout en remontant la rue pour rejoindre la camionnette des agents du NCIS qu'elle devinait en rogne et qu'elle allait devoir convaincre avec un mensonge particulièrement bien construit.

« Shalom, directeur, il va falloir que vous prévoyiez un versement d'environ 10.000 dollars d'ici ce soir sur le compte du marchand d'armes afghan Ali Telgal pour préserver la couverture d'Abensour et d'Horowitz. Rappelez-moi si vous voulez des explications. Enfin, non, ne me rappelez pas finalement, je sens que vous allez me hurler dessus et je ne suis pas masochiste. Passez une bonne journée ! »

Raccrochant vivement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à ouvrir la porte de la camionnette où l'attendaient ses deux coéquipiers et son patron, le visage fermé. Esquissant un sourire angélique, elle lâcha sur un ton se voulant enthousiaste et enthousiasmant :

« Désolée pour la caméra, elle a eu un petit souci. En revanche, j'ai un nom pour vous ! »

.

**Avril 2008, Tel Aviv, Mossad**

« Alors comme ça, Ziva, tu reviens fêter Pessah en famille ? lança Amit Hadar, un dossier à la main, en suivant la jeune femme qui arpentait les couloirs du Mossad, saluant ses vieilles connaissances.

- Ce n'est pas que je tenais spécialement à revoir mon père, mais mes oncles et tantes me manquent, et j'ai récemment appris que j'avais une petite nièce, alors je ne peux pas manquer ça ! affirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

- C'est bien, profite bien de ton temps ici ! commenta-t-il dans un sourire en l'abandonnant pour prendre l'ascenseur. Et si tu veux, Aviv a été installé à un bureau sur ta gauche.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je le verrai plus tard ! » mentit-elle.

Elle ne lui avait que très peu parlé au cours des mois qui avaient suivi « l'incident » cairote comme son père l'appelait, et presque plus du tout à moins qu'ils en aient été obligés au cours des années suivantes.

Malgré ses diverses tentatives pour se rabibocher avec lui, elle avait fini par accepter de faire une croix sur leur amitié, ne pouvant en soi pas vraiment lui reprocher de ne pas réussir à lui pardonner.

Elle songea ensuite à ceux qu'elle voulait voir et dont elle allait demander la localisation à Hadar avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

Namir était mort.

Malachi était en mission à l'étranger avec une nouvelle recrue, une certaine Liat Tuvia, fraîchement revenue de Libye pour perfectionner sa formation et se renseigner sur une cellule terroriste qu'Eli David avait décidé de leur faire traquer ensemble.

Michael était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes, et elle ne mourait de toute façon pas d'envie de lui parler après leur aventure d'un soir quelques temps avant qu'elle ne reparte pour les Etats-Unis et qu'elle avait du mal à oublier.

Lui restait finalement un seul ami qu'elle voulait réellement voir.

« Dis-moi, Hadar, tu saurais où est Dov ? s'enquit-elle, juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

- Couloir de droite, le grand bureau du fond ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître, non sans que l'Israélienne ne l'ait remercié d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Traversant à toute allure l'allée où fourmillaient officiers et civils, elle poussa précautionneusement la porte du grand bureau avec baie vitrée, derrière laquelle elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de son ami.

« Bensalem, espèce d'enfoiré, c'est toi qui l'auras eu finalement, ce grand bureau ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant alors que l'interpellé se retournait et esquissait un sourire fatigué.

- David, toujours un plaisir ! rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alors comme ça, tu reviens parmi nous ? Ta mission au NCITruc est terminée ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde fait ça avec le nom de cette agence ? lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, ma mission n'est pas terminée, et je ne reviens que pour les fêtes. Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Eh bien comme tu le vois, je fais mes cartons, commenta-t-il en désignant plusieurs boîtes en carton amoncelées dans le coin de la pièce, et le bureau à moitié vide.

- Tu es rétrogradé à un petit bureau ? s'amusa-t-elle, examinant le visage exténué de l'Israélien. Et ça va, toi ? Tu n'as pas super bonne mine...

- Ca va, ça va, répondit-il sans conviction. Toi en tout cas, tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! L'air américain te fait du bien, j'ai l'impression.

- Il ne me fait pas de mal, bien au contraire, admit-elle. Mais toi, raconte-moi ce qu'il y a, sérieusement. Que tu sois dans les locaux du Mossad en plein pendant Pessah et pas dans ta famille est franchement suspect, et encore plus que tu acceptes de quitter le grand bureau.

- J'ai… rompu avec Sarah, éluda-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle, désolée. Ta première relation sérieuse depuis qui… Flora, la Française du bar, il y a sept ans, terminée en à peine cinq mois ? Surtout que vous aviez emménagé ensemble, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, oui, on avait emménagé ensemble, oui, pour tout le reste, commenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas trop dur à vivre ? s'enquit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'officier du Mossad, qui se dégagea pour continuer à faire ses cartons.

- En fait, quand je me suis réveillé il y a une semaine et demie, elle n'était plus là, expliqua-t-il. Elle avait pris ses affaires, les clés de mon Audi, mon Audi avec accessoirement, ma montre Omega, un de mes costards de Fursac, et mon iPod. Mon iPod, quoi !

- Je sais bien que c'est indécent d'énoncer autant de marques dans un commissariat, mais ce n'est pas considéré comme du vol, et tu n'as pas porté plainte ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

- Ce n'est plus du vol quand deux jours plus tard, tu reçois un colis qui t'est adressé et où tu retrouves tes clés de voiture, un morceau de ta voiture histoire de te laisser penser ce qui a pu lui arriver, ta montre et ton iPod cassés en mille morceaux et ton costume de Fursac découpé à la hache, commenta-t-il sur un ton détaché.

- La rupture a été vraiment difficile, alors…

- Je crois que la partie la plus difficile a été quand j'ai dû aller me rechercher un iPod et que le type de l'Apple Store m'a dit qu'il ne lui en restait plus que des roses en stock… lâcha-t-il, songeur. Résultat, j'ai perdu toute ma musique, j'ai dû payer un supplément pour récupérer ma bibliothèque sur le Cloud et j'ai passé une demi-heure à synchroniser un iPod rose. Les ruptures craignent vraiment.

- Attends, tu résumes vraiment ta rupture à la perte d'une bagnole, d'un costume et d'un iPod ? répondit l'Israélienne, interdite.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte du prix de revient de la petite liste que je viens de te faire, David, mais en ce moment, je pleurs plus sur le prix du serrurier qui a changé ma porte pour que cette folle ne remette plus les pieds dans mon appart que sur le départ de Sarah ! rétorqua-t-il, moqueur. Et l'iPod est rose, Ziva. Rose comme dans vraiment rose.

- Bienvenue chez les handicapés émotionnels, Bensalem, on te fera une place à côté de la fenêtre ! ironisa-t-elle. Bon, sinon, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais tes cartons avant que je t'emmène dehors et qu'on fête Pessah ensemble en bonne et due forme avant que tu ne rejoignes ta famille ?

- Je ne fête pas Pessah, cette année, Ziva, lui répondit-il, l'air surpris. Je pars ce soir pour une mission en Syrie, et je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer. Je croyais que ton père t'avait prévenue.

- Comme tu le vois à ma tête, non, mon père ne m'avait pas prévenue ! s'indigna-t-elle sur un ton plus agressif que celui qu'elle aurait voulu employer. Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas y faire ?

- C'est vraiment secret, c'est une infiltration trop dangereuse pour que je puisse te le dire, même à toi, éluda-t-il.

- Ok, génial, et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? » lâcha-t-elle en contenant avec difficulté sa colère.

Son seul ami restant au Mossad semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence et il était difficile pour elle, à l'époque peu intégrée au NCIS, de voir qu'elle avait visiblement perdu sa place dans sa propre agence, parmi les siens.

« Je te dis, je croyais que ton père allait te l'annoncer… commença-t-il doucement, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe brutalement.

- C'est ça, et Sarah t'a volé le téléphone, aussi ? Tu aurais pu appeler, quand même ! Tu voulais quoi, que je débarque ici et que j'apprenne que Dov est parti, que je ne peux plus l'appeler, et que je ne pourrai peut être plus jamais l'appeler parce qu'il ne reviendra peut être plus jamais ?

- Merci pour ce message d'encouragements, David, ça me va droit au cœur ! ricana-t-il.

- Ca n'a rien de drôle, Dov, t'en as jamais marre de tout tourner en dérision comme ça ? De faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre que Sarah s'en aille, ou de partir sans laisser d'adresse, sans même prévenir tes amis ?

- Et toi, tu n'en as jamais marre de tout dramatiser ? répliqua-t-il, gagné par l'exaspération. Je pars en mission, et tu me vois déjà mort. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de me souhaiter bon courage, bonne chance, et à bientôt plutôt que de prendre la mouche pour un truc aussi stupide ?

- Tu trouves ça stupide de penser à ceux auxquels tu tiens, toi ? siffla-t-elle, hors d'elle. Ca explique peut être pourquoi tu es toujours seul, à papillonner d'une fille à l'autre, à toujours tout prendre à la légère, comme si la vie et ton fric allaient pouvoir t'apporter tout, toujours, sur un plateau d'argent !

- Ca serait bien que la fille du directeur qui a gravi les échelons deux fois plus vite grâce à papa la mette en veilleuse quant au fait de se voir tout apporter sur un plateau d'argent, ironisa-t-il, piqué au vif. Toi, c'est l'inverse, on dirait que tu veux toujours tout dramatiser, et qu'à force de le vouloir, tout ce que tu touches se transforme en drame. Tu crées du drame autour de toi parce que tu ne veux pas t'autoriser à être heureuse ! Je suis sûr que tu t'en veux tellement pour tout un tas de raisons que tu t'interdis la légèreté et le bonheur ! »

Elle le fixa un instant, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'elle allait répondre. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse remporter la partie alors qu'il s'était apprêté à l'abandonner sans un coup de fil, sans un texto, sans un au revoir, et l'avait blessée profondément en la traitant de fille à papa.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Dov ? S'il y a du drame autour de moi, ce n'est pas parce que je le crée, c'est à cause de gens comme toi, qui se foutent de tout à part d'eux-mêmes et qui me laissent tomber comme si j'étais moins que rien pour eux. Tu étais mon roc, ici ! Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai réfléchi aux gens que je voulais voir, et tu étais le dernier à qui j'avais vraiment envie de parler. Et là, j'apprends que toi, tu t'en fous éperdument ? Alors très bien, je vais suivre tes conseils, je vais m'en foutre aussi. Je te souhaite des bonnes fêtes de Pessah, bon vent en Syrie, et à la prochaine ! Peut être. Ou pas. Après tout, je fais comme toi, je m'en moque !

- Ziva ! lança-t-il, alors qu'elle passait la porte et la claquait derrière elle, hors d'elle. Ziva ! Reviens, Ziva ! Arrête ta crise de nerfs ! »

Trop tard. Elle avait disparu, et il sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que c'était probablement pour de bon.

Il savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait de sa mission d'infiltration des postes les plus sordides offerts par le régime syrien, tout aurait changé pour lui, et dans le monde de Ziva aussi. Il serait trop tard pour recoller les pots cassés. Il devait d'ailleurs être déjà trop tard.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne se précipita pas derrière elle pour la retenir et lui parler. Tant qu'elle ne se remettrait pas en question par elle-même, et qu'il ne ferait pas de même, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant son départ pour Damas, il n'était même pas la peine qu'il essaye de communiquer avec elle.

Alors, à la place, il sortit son iPod rose de sa poche, cala ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et poursuivit sa mise en carton, laissant Ziva plus seule que jamais.

.

« Abdelaziz Al-Bakri, 38 ans, ressortissant algérien, rompu aux méthodes d'AQMI, et ayant décidé de créer son propre groupe terroriste, les Cavaliers du Prophète, dont les rangs ont pas mal grossi ces dernières années, enrôlant notamment des nouveaux convertis à l'islam et les poussant à répandre la ''vérité''. Il serait en ce moment à Washington, et grâce au traçage du type qui a acheté l'arme à Telgal, on peut remonter jusqu'à lui.

- Mais McGee, si on remonte simplement la filière et qu'on le localise, il risque de détaler comme un lapin et laisser ses hommes couvrir ses arrières, commenta Tony alors que Liat préférait rester en retrait après l'engueulade monumentale qu'elle avait reçue de la part de Gibbs, l'information capitale qu'elle leur avait rapportée n'ayant pas réussi à calmer sa colère.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on l'approche sans éveiller ses soupçons et qu'on réussisse à organiser un rendez-vous avec lui, commenta l'ancien sniper. Le tout est de réussir à agir au plus vite.

- On sait déjà qu'on peut compter sur l'aide de l'imam et d'Ali, le type qui nettoie la mosquée et qui a _a priori_ un bon feeling avec les extrémistes potentiellement liés à ce groupe qui y viennent, résuma l'Italien, songeur.

- Et qu'on a aussi At-Tabari qui, bien qu'un peu abîmé par Liat, peut encore nous servir si on lui promet de lui éviter Guantanamo, compléta l'informaticien, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers l'Israélienne qui lui tira la langue, faussement vexée.

- Je vois qu'une option pour approcher rapidement Al-Bakri avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre : l'infiltration de l'un d'entre vous, et ça ne me plaît pas, grommela Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux agents.

- Vous pouvez m'infiltrer moi. Après avoir fait une mafieuse, jouer les femmes terroristes sera un jeu d'enfant, suggéra Liat en relevant la tête de son téléphone portable qui vibrait pour la dixième fois, son directeur visiblement désireux de savoir pourquoi son agence allait devoir débourser 10.000 dollars pour un marchand d'armes afghan recensé comme une menace pour Israël. Et puis je parle l'arabe, je serai plus crédible.

- On ne peut pas t'envoyer toi, Tony, poursuivit l'ancien sniper, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à l'Israélienne qui préféra se taire et se replonger dans ses SMS. Tu es connu à la mosquée.

- Ce qui ne laisse plus que McGee et toi, patron, même si j'ai peur que tu sois moins crédible que lui, commenta Tony, avant de se tourner vers l'officier du Mossad. Ou Liat, mais je pense qu'après le coup de la chute de caméra, tu ne seras pas pour.

- Je ne suis pas pour que McGee prenne ce risque, soupira le chef d'équipe, éliminant d'office l'option Liat. Mais il est la seule option.

- Hum, hum, non, pas tout à fait ! toussa l'officier du Mossad, s'attirant un nouveau regard glacé de Gibbs.

- McGee, vous vous en sentez capable ? Si l'on construit votre couverture ensemble, la seule chose que vous aurez à faire sera de vous rendre au rendez-vous et de nous donner l'alerte pour qu'on intervienne lorsque le moment sera opportun.

- Moi, ça me va, affirma le jeune agent.

- Très bien, alors tout le monde au travail ! lança l'ex-marine en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. DiNozzo, appelle l'imam qui nous aidera à faire croire que McGee est un marine de la mosquée de l'un de ses amis et qu'il est un musulman pratiquant. McGee, vous assisterez à la prière de ce soir et vous contacterez l'homme dont At-Tabari a fait mention. Vous direz que vous avez été envoyé pour le remplacer après sa capture, et que vous voulez contribuer à répandre la vérité partout aux Etats-Unis. At-Tabari va vous faire une lettre qui servira de caution morale. Je me charge de cette partie. A partir du moment où vous aurez rencontré votre contact des Cavaliers, vous fixerez un rendez-vous pour rencontrer Al-Bakri. Nous, nous écouterons et nous préparerons à intervenir en cas de besoin. C'est bon ?

- Pas tout à fait, intervint Liat en se redressant sur sa chaise. Et moi, dans tout ça ?

- Vous, vous allez vous donner des cours d'arabe et d'islam en accéléré à McGee ! répliqua le chef d'équipe en s'éloignant vers l'ascenseur pour aller à la rencontre d'At-Tabari alors que Tony téléphonait déjà à l'imam et entamait les négociations. Et mettez-vous rapidement au travail, la prière commence dans à peine trois heures.

- Oulà, ça, c'est de l'accéléré, lâcha l'Israélienne en se rapprochant de l'informaticien, ravi de savoir qu'il allait travailler avec l'officier du Mossad. Bon, prêt, Tim ? Tu vas devoir apprendre la Fatiha, la sourate d'ouverture du Coran, par cœur et les bases de l'arabe pour être un minimum crédible… Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Toujours ! affirma-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et puis je suis sûr que tu es un excellent prof.

- Parfait, je ramène du café, j'arrive ! » lança-t-elle dans un sourire en s'éloignant vers la salle de pause, tandis que Tim la suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière l'escalier.

- Tu ne te décourages jamais, toi ! ironisa Tony, mis sur attente par l'imam qui se renseignait auprès de ses confrères pour savoir comment bâtir une solide couverture au jeune agent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? rétorqua l'informaticien, agacé.

- Qu'il va visiblement te falloir plusieurs râteaux pour que tu arrêtes de lui courir après ! se moqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand elle t'a dit que ça n'allait pas être possible ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Tony, il s'agit d'une amitié homme-femme entre adultes matures et intelligents, et tes sous-entendus sont déplacés. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à en construire une.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Bien sûr que si je suis capable de construire une amitié homme-femme. Regarde Kate et moi. Ou mieux, Ziva et moi !

- Kate et toi, ok, peut être, mais Ziva et toi ? Laisse moi rire ! ironisa le jeune agent.

- Où est le problème avec l'amitié que j'ai avec Ziva ? répliqua l'Italien. On est d'excellents amis !

- Je ne remets pas ça en doute, bien au contraire, commenta l'informaticien, osant enfin dire comment cette relation lui apparaissait. C'est dire que vous êtes juste des amis comme je peux être juste ami avec Liat que je trouve abusif.

- Tu m'as perdu, McGeek.

- Allez, Tony, tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin, si ? » soupira Tim tandis que Tony le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce que son ami essayait de lui dire.

Ouvrant la bouche, prêt à nier en bloc pour la forme même s'il savait pertinemment que le jeune agent n'avait pas entièrement tort, loin de là, il fut interrompu par une Liat armée de café et de feuilles de papier.

« Café pour tout le monde, c'est ma tournée ! lança-t-elle en déposant un gobelet en plastique sur les bureaux de ses deux équipiers. Et photocopies des pages d'un Coran vieux du XIXème siècle grâce à Abby. Tu vas devoir apprendre le nom de chacune des sections du Coran pour pouvoir l'ouvrir à la bonne page lors des prières. Et voici la Fatiha qu'il va falloir que tu récites par cœur.

- Dis-moi, Liat, pendant que McInfiltré révise, tu ne voudrais pas me raconter l'histoire que tu m'avais promise tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Tony, le combiné de son téléphone à la main, toujours sur attente

- Si, bien sûr, commenta-t-elle sur un ton détaché en se tournant vers lui. Ziva David a toujours fantasmé sur les blonds aux yeux clairs même si elle n'est sortie qu'avec des bruns aux yeux noirs, a eu un calendrier avec des footballeurs italiens à moitié à poil il y a quelques années, et a tendance à réveiller tout l'immeuble lorsqu'elle s'envoie en l'air, ce qui a valu pas mal d'ennuis à Malachi Ben Gidon avec sa copropriété. Oh, et j'oubliais : elle ne supporte pas d'être en dessous, je te laisse deviner dans quel domaine. Et pour finir, je te remercie d'avance de ne pas me demander comment je sais autant de choses que j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment ne pas connaître sur la vie sexuelle de ta chère coéquipière.

- Je… Euh… bredouilla Tony tandis que McGee rivait une paire d'yeux stupéfaits sur l'Israélienne ayant visiblement peu de complexes. Elle n'aime pas être en dessous ?... Oh, tiens, bonjour, mon père… euh, pardon, monsieur l'imam. Vous avez recommencé à être en ligne depuis combien de temps ?... Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris, d'accord…

- Pauvre imam, même à distance, Ziva arrive à traumatiser de malheureux religieux… se moqua Liat dans un sourire alors que Tony essayait tant bien de remettre la conversation dans le droit chemin.

- Dis-moi, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te pose la question, mais… comment tu sais tout ça sur la vie… privé de Ziva ? lâcha Tim, interdit.

- Au Mossad, tu peux partir du principe que tu n'as pas de vie privée. Comme on passe notre temps à garder des secrets auprès de nos proches, on a tendance à se raconter nos vies_ très_ en détail entre nous, éluda-t-elle. Et puis Ziva est plutôt du genre volubile, dans tous les domaines.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua le jeune agent, mal à l'aise.

- Ca tombe bien, ne dis plus rien en anglais et commence à parler l'arabe pendant que Tony essaye de se tirer d'affaire ! répliqua-t-elle, tout en soulevant sa chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui et en lui mettant une feuille de papier sous le nez. On va travailler l'accent sur la Fatiha pour que tu sois crédible. Répète après moi : _Bismi Allahi Ar-Rahmani Ar-Rahim_ (1)… »

* * *

><p>(1) Le premier verset de la Fatiha, la sourate d'ouverture du Coran : "Au nom d'Allah, le Tout Miséricordieux, le Très Miséricordieux"<p>

* * *

><p>Titre : Manos al Aire de Nelly Furtado. Je reconnais que le rapport est lointain même si le but était de connecter le titre au petit coup d'éclat de Liat face au marchand d'armes, mais j'aime bien cette chanson et je l'ai réécoutée récemment donc pardonnez ce petit écart ^^<p> 


	24. Donnant-Donnant

**DONNANT-DONNANT**

« Allez _habibi_, charge, charge, charge… » murmura Liat, installée au bureau de sa chambre d'hôtel, priant silencieusement pour que son ordinateur réussisse à analyser le contenu de la clé que lui avait transmise Milad pour enfin révéler les documents qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle étouffa un bâillement et enfouit sa tête dans la manche de son sweat fétiche. La journée avait été longue, et en particulier les moments passés dans la camionnette, à suivre l'infiltration des Cavaliers du Prophète par McGee.

Tout s'était passé exactement comme Gibbs avait prévu, si ce n'était que le contact du jeune agent lui avait parlé exclusivement en arabe, et qu'elle avait été contrainte de jouer les traductrices, à la fois pour que Tim ne se retrouve pas totalement perdu dans la conversation, et pour qu'il puisse répondre dans la même langue grâce aux phrases qu'elle lui soufflait dans son oreillette.

Force était d'admettre qu'il s'en était tiré haut la main. Il avait plutôt un bon accent pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais étudié les langues sémitiques, et avait réussi à convaincre le type de lui organiser un rendez-vous avec Abdelaziz Al-Bakri dès le lendemain matin.

Et même si elle avait prévu de pleurer le sommeil qu'elle perdrait cette nuit encore étant donné qu'elle devait se rendre au NCIS à 6h demain, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment était que son Mac accepte gentiment de lui délivrer les informations collectées sur sa clé USB.

« Vieux, si tu me charges ces documents, je t'achète une belle imprimante toute neuve pour quand on rentre et je te laisse faire tout un tas de choses que la morale réprouve avec l'iPad tout neuf d'Aviv… lâcha-t-elle tout en étouffant un ricanement, consternée par ce qu'elle était capable de dire, avant de relever la tête et constater stupéfaite que l'analyse antivirus était terminée et qu'elle avait désormais accès au contenu de la clé. Ok, mon petit ordi, je crois que DiNozzo a une mauvaise influence sur toi… Voyons voir, maintenant… »

Ouvrant la série de dossiers qui se présentaient à elle, elle constata que si Milad avait effectivement fait des recherches sérieuses, il ne disposait pas de beaucoup plus informations qu'elle.

Les Iraniennes semblaient avoir été particulièrement discrètes, et ce au point d'interpeller l'officier du Mossad.

Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Parcourant les documents, elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

D'après les bases de données des services secrets iraniens dans lesquels Milad avait visiblement fouillé sans sourciller ne se trouvait aucune trace du déplacement des « Tulipes » comme Eli David les appelait, cette unité d'élite féminine spécialisée dans les assassinats ciblés et voulant visiblement régler ses comptes avec le Kidon sans mettre au courant leur propre agence.

Toute cette histoire semblait ne rien avoir à voir avec les desseins de l'Iran dans sa guerre secrète contre l'Etat hébreu, mais uniquement avec ceux de la femme qui menait cette expédition de règlement de comptes aux risques et périls de ses soldats.

Elle avait cherché dans la mauvaise direction pendant tout ce temps.

Après quelques recherches ciblées parmi la multitude d'informations entrées sur la clé, elle remarqua un croisement possible entre les effectifs des « Tulipes » et les listes dérobées chez Ali Telgal quelques heures plus tôt.

Le seul point commun entre tous ces documents n'était autre qu'un nom, un simple nom.

« Marzieh Gonabadi… » articula-t-elle à demi-voix, avant de creuser et chercher des renseignements sur cette femme, visiblement à la tête des opérations qui avaient coûté la vie à deux marines.

Mais pourquoi s'attaquer au Mossad ? Et au Kidon ? A Washington qui plus est, où son unité aurait dû affronter la fille du directeur David et pas elle, simple officier n'ayant rien de différent des autres si ce n'étaient quelques faits d'armes particuliers ?

« C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle subitement en ouvrant un nouveau document, avant de se précipiter sur son téléphone et composer avec colère le numéro de son directeur. L'enfoiré ! »

Collant rageusement le portable à son oreille, elle étouffa un cri exaspéré en tombant sur la messagerie d'Eli David.

« Directeur, rappelez-moi dès que vous aurez ce message, parce que je sais qui est Marzieh Gonabadi, et je sais ce qu'elle fait à Washington. Et j'ai horreur, mais absolument horreur qu'on se foute de moi ! » hurla-t-elle dans le combiné, avant de raccrocher d'un mouvement rager et de se lever.

Elle avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air.

Attrapant les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, elle se changea en tout hâte, referma son ordinateur, le glissa dans le coffre de sa suite, attrapa son sac à main et sortit en claquant la porte de sa suite derrière elle, songeant qu'Eli David avait en ce moment bien plus à craindre d'elle que de Marzieh Gonabadi.

.

« Papa, je t'ai déjà laissé trois messages dans la journée, j'aimerais bien que tu me répondes parce que j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi un de mes comptes a été vidé par un ''Anthony DiNozzo'' pour acheter un voilier, alors que je n'y ai pas touché. Et que je ne fais pas de voile. Rappelle-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est toi. Remarque, le voilier en question s'appelle du prénom de maman, alors oui, c'est forcément toi. RAPPELLE-MOI ! »

Dans un soupir, Tony DiNozzo raccrocha son téléphone et le reposa à côté de lui, sur le bras de son fauteuil, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton Play de sa télécommande et laisser _le Fugitif_ d'Andrew Davis commencer.

Il n'avait pas encore mangé, et tout ce qui restait dans son frigo était une bière, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Ou alors ne ressentait pas la motivation pour aller manger, ni même pour commander une pizza.

Encore une soirée cinéma accompagnée d'un jeûne qui s'annonçait.

Alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement dans son fauteuil, parti pour se coucher vers 22 heures à l'issue de ses deux heures de film, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Songeant un instant qu'il s'agissait de son insupportable voisine, il garda un silence religieux et patienta. Mais voyant que le visiteur ne hurlait pas « Tony ! Tony, je sais que vous êtes là, j'ai vu de la lumière ! » d'une voix suraigüe et frappait trois légers coups une nouvelle fois plutôt que d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte, il conclut qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'elle et se leva dans un soupir agacé après avoir interrompu son film.

Sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil par le judas, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à chasser le visiteur inopportun… et se retint en découvrant une Liat aux cheveux blonds détachés et décoiffés, dans une robe-pull, une paire de leggings et de ballerines, installée devant sa porte, semblant minuscule sans ses talons hauts, bras croisés, l'air blasé à souhait mais décidé à ne pas bouger d'un centimètre.

« Tuvia ? lâcha-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle sous forme de question rhétorique, avant de le pousser légèrement pour pénétrer dans son appartement. Merci !

- Eh, je ne t'ai pas invitée à l'intérieur ! rétorqua-t-il, refermant malgré tout la porte derrière elle. Et d'abord, je peux savoir comment tu sais où j'habite ?

- Voyons, Tony… commenta-t-elle en prenant un air faussement consterné, comme si la réponse était hautement évidente – et il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle l'était.

- Oui, je sais, question stupide, grommela-t-il en rangeant sa bière dans le frigo. Donc laisse-moi reformuler : pourquoi tu viens ici ?

- En fait, j'étais sortie, et je me suis dit que j'allais manger thaïlandais, expliqua-t-elle en se baladant dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle, et prêtant attention au moindre détail de décoration sous le regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé de son coéquipier. Et puis je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de thaïlandais, puis j'ai envisagé mexicain et me suis rappelée que j'avais horreur du mexicain. J'en suis arrivée à chercher un restaurant italien, et me suis dit que tu étais la seule personne potentiellement compétente pour m'en indiquer un bon dans cette ville. D'où ma présence en ces lieux saints. Et c'est quoi ce lit pourri ?

- Ok, la première étape va être que tu sortes de ma chambre, commenta-t-il en la repoussant légèrement pour fermer la porte de son sanctuaire. La deuxième que tu partes parce que je n'ai pas de restaurant italien pour toi.

- Tu es un très mauvais menteur, et un type beaucoup moins sympa que je ne croyais, rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter. C'est ma dernière soirée à Washington, tu pourrais au moins me donner une bonne adresse ! A quoi sert d'avoir un Italo-Américain dans ses contacts s'il n'est pas fichu de vous indiquer le meilleur resto italien de la ville ? »

Il émit un grognement, songeant un instant à la flanquer à la porte sans autre forme de procès, en la soulevant même si elle refusait de partir, puis se rappela qu'elle était probablement capable de le tuer en deux prises de krav maga, et se radoucit devant le petit sourire innocent de la jeune femme qui avait pris une expression d'ange pour réussir à l'amadouer. Avec succès.

« Ok, c'est bon, je capitule, soupira-t-il en souriant à son tour. Je connais un très bon italien, le Pinocchio, à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture. Je te donne l'adresse, si tu veux.

- Un peu que je veux ! répliqua-t-elle, l'air ravi. Et sinon, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? A moins que tu aies déjà mangé, ça pourrait être sympa.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commenta-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise, et ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter l'invitation.

- Relax, DiNozzo, ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous romantique ! le rassura-t-elle, semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées et arborant un petit sourire sarcastique, se délectant visiblement de son trouble. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- D'un côté, je me sens rassuré, de l'autre insulté… Pas sûr que tu réussisses à me convaincre comme ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas mon type d'hommes, on va dire, si tant est que j'aie un type ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- C'est faux, je suis le type d'hommes de toutes les femmes ! s'indigna-t-il alors qu'elle étouffait un fou rire.

- Merci pour ta modestie, Tony, ironisa-t-elle. Contente-toi de savoir que ma proposition est purement amicale, et que tu as le droit de refuser.

- Non, non, après tout, tu n'as pas tort, commenta-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, songeur, avant de se diriger la pièce voisine pour enfiler quelque chose de plus portable que son jogging et son sweat siglés NCIS. J'arrive, je vais me changer.

- Ok, je t'attends ici ! » lança-t-elle en continuant à déambuler dans le salon, souriant en découvrant son poisson rouge et le cadre qui contenait une photo de sa mère et lui, puis un autre dans lequel se trouvait une photo de Ziva tenant une carte postale, probablement prise à Paris.

Son inspection des lieux fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Tony, téléphone ! cria-t-elle.

- Réponds et fais-le patienter ! » lui répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea silencieusement vers le téléphone qu'elle décrocha :

« Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, j'écoute ? »

.

Dans un bruissement de papier, Ziva David posa ses sacs au pied du lit de sa suite puis s'affala sur le matelas, épuisée, mais l'esprit en paix.

Repenser à ses anciens amis du Mossad et à la manière dont elle les avait perdus avait finalement été plus qu'une douleur une libération, et savoir que le plafond de la carte bleue de Ray avait été atteint par ses soins lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement qui lui permettait d'aborder sereinement son dîner « entre amis » avec l'agent de la CIA.

Après avoir commandé des plats hors de prix, elle avait décidé qu'elle lui rendrait sa carte de crédit, et lui annoncerait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir, pas même en tant qu'amis, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais été un, et qu'il y avait assez de gens en qui elle n'avait pas confiance autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle éprouve le besoin de s'entourer d'un menteur et d'un tricheur supplémentaire.

Oui, cette soirée allait être idyllique.

La vengeance était étrangement satisfaisante, songea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil affichant 20h alors que son téléphone portable vibrait dans sa poche.

« Allô ? décrocha-t-elle, avant de reconnaître la voix familière de Ray et de sentir un sourire prédateur étirer ses lèvres, qui s'effaça dès qu'il aborda le vif du sujet. Quoi, comment ça, tu annules ? Je rêve, ou quoi, c'est toi qui avais proposé qu'on se retrouve ce soir à 20h !... Non, laisse tomber, Ray, je repars demain matin, et je n'ai aucune envie de te voir avant… Oui, c'est ça, shalom ! »

Dans un geste rageur, elle raccrocha et jeta le BlackBerry sur son oreiller.

Une fois de plus, Ray annulait. Même le soir de sa grande vengeance, il lui posait un lapin. C'était officiel, elle haïssait cet homme. Et elle le haïssait d'autant plus que chaque fois qu'il agissait ainsi, il la blessait profondément. Chaque fois, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait espoir qu'il se montre à la hauteur. Et chaque fois, il la décevait un peu plus.

Cette fois serait la dernière, elle l'avait décidé.

Et il lui fallait maintenant faire ce qu'elle s'était jusque là refusé à faire, et qui l'avait poussée à tomber dans les bras du mauvais, une fois de plus.

S'emparant de son téléphone, elle composa rapidement le numéro d'un certain Italien et attendit qu'il réponde. Elle aurait pu faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à tête reposée, avec les idées claires, mais elle savait que si elle remettait la décision qu'elle venait de prendre à plus tard, elle n'aurait probablement pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Ce soir, elle allait proposer à Tony de la retrouver demain soir, au restaurant pour célébrer son retour.

Mais pas avec le reste de l'équipe, pour dîner entre amis.

Elle allait lui proposer un rendez-vous. Un vrai. Et elle était bien décidée à prendre le risque d'essuyer un refus, parce qu'elle savait que s'il acceptait, il serait sans doute son seul espoir de ne plus être déçue en amour. Le tout était maintenant de prendre son courage à deux mans et d'oser franchir le pas.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la formulation qu'elle emploierait pour le convaincre d'accepter, elle entendit le téléphone être décroché.

« Allô, appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo, j'écoute ? »

Ziva blanchit subitement, laissant son bras se relâcher et son portable s'éloigner de son oreille.

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Celle de Liat Tuvia.

Liat Tuvia. Dans l'appartement de Tony. Dans l'appartement de Tony qu'il avait toujours refusé de lui montrer.

Dans l'appartement de Tony, son coéquipier, l'homme qu'elle voulait inviter à sortir le lendemain soir pour un rendez-vous romantique, qui avait toujours refusé de lui montrer son appartement et qui y avait invité Liat Tuvia, cette blondasse du Mossad, au charme de laquelle il était impossible que le séducteur qui sommeillait en Tony ait pu rester insensible.

Et tandis que les « Allô ? Allllôô ? » interdits s'égrenaient dans le combiné, elle se sentait perdre pied un peu plus.

Retrouvant ses esprits, elle raccrocha finalement brutalement, laissant son interlocutrice dubitative à l'autre bout du fil, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer pour un homme, elle sentait que Tony serait l'exception à la règle.

Non, songea-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes et sa douleur et en redressant fièrement la tête, elle ne pleurerait pas. Même pour Tony DiNozzo.

Et elle avait encore un moyen de ne pas passer la soirée seule, à déprimer, et à prendre le risque de s'écrouler en larmes en pensant à Liat et Tony dans une étreinte passionnée dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

Sortant un petit papier de sa poche, elle composa le numéro qui y était inscrit, et, lorsque son interlocutrice eut décroché, lança :

« Monique ? Salut c'est Ziva, je ne te dérange pas ?... Ca tombe bien, si tu es toujours partante pour un dîner ce soir, je suis finalement libre ! »

.

« Ce restaurant et ce vin me changent étrangement des chawarmas mangés sur le pouce avec mes coéquipiers du Hamisrad, je commence à comprendre que Ziva se soit installée aux Etats-Unis, lâcha Liat en buvant une gorgée du verre de vin rouge posé sur la table où Tony avait insisté pour qu'ils soient installés.

- Tu vois que tu finis par y venir ! commenta l'Italien en riant. Et encore, tu n'as pas goûté tes gnocchis, ce sont les meilleurs de Washington !

- Vu le vin, je te fais confiance ! affirma-t-elle, avant de sortir de sa poche son portable qui venait de vibrer. Attends une seconde, si ça se trouve, c'est mon directeur et il ne va pas apprécier que je lui pose un lapin…

- C'est lui ? s'enquit l'agent très spécial alors qu'elle semblait lire un texto et arborait un air dubitatif.

- Non, un collègue, expliqua-t-elle. Aviv, je ne sais pas si Ziva t'a parlé de lui. Il me demande si je suis allée chercher du lait aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il s'est trompé de numéro… Enfin bref, on en était où ?

- Au vin, je crois, commenta-t-il, faussement songeur. En fait, c'est drôle parce que Ziva ne parle jamais du Mossad, ni de son passé. Elle dit parfois ''un ami du Mossad'', mais ne m'a jamais donné de nom par exemple. Et je trouve ça assez bizarre.

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu parles de ton passé, toi ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. De l'époque où tu étais flic à Baltimore et pas agent du NCIS ?

- Non, c'est vrai, je n'en parle jamais mais… Attends une minute, comment tu sais que j'ai été flic à Baltimore ? lâcha-t-il, avant de rencontrer les yeux verts rieurs de son interlocutrice. D'accord, je ne pose plus cette question stupide à laquelle je ne veux pas de réponse. Mais je trouve ça bizarre qu'après tout ce temps et toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées ensemble, elle ne m'ait jamais parlé de ses amis au Mossad, ou des autres membres de sa famille que son père. Je ne sais rien sur eux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse pour te blesser, je crois juste qu'il lui reste des choses à clarifier avec certaines personnes au Mossad, et qu'elle veut que tout soit bouclé avant de t'en parler. Ziva ne parle jamais de ce qui n'est pas achevé, révolu, et des choses sur lesquelles elle n'a pas fait le point elle-même.

- C'est assez étrange de se rendre compte qu'on connaît si peu une personne si proche de soi… commenta-t-il, pensif.

- Proche à quel point ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- Proche comme… indescriptible, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est avec Ziva. On n'est pas des amants, c'est certain. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit des amis non plus.

- Vous êtes peut être des amoureux ? suggéra-t-elle en jouant avec son verre de vin.

- Je ne sais pas, tout est toujours tellement compliqué avec Ziva, soupira-t-il. Et dès que j'essaye de simplifier les choses, elle se braque. J'ai fait pas mal de pas vers elle. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, bon sang !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment propices à une réponse construite… admit-il. C'était en Somalie, quand je l'ai tirée des griffes de son ravisseur. Mais… Je ne sais pas, j'attendais qu'elle fasse un pas en avant elle aussi. Je ne peux pas avancer si elle n'avance pas aussi.

- Rectification, ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu as peur d'avancer si elle n'avance pas aussi, commenta-t-elle. Le truc, avec Ziva, c'est qu'il ne faut pas attendre qu'elle avance, même si tu fais un pas vers elle. Il faut que tu avances jusqu'à assez prêt pour lui tendre la main. Au risque bien sûr de te faire repousser. Mais c'est la seule option. Si tu veux l'embrasser, tu ne peux attendre qu'elle descelle les lèvres, tu dois l'embrasser et voir si elle te répond. Mais il faut que tu fonces.

- Mais avec toutes les zones d'ombre qui subsistent, j'ai d'autant plus peur d'avancer, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, admit-elle. Mais tu ne peux jamais tout savoir sur quelqu'un, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait le charme d'une relation amoureuse : en apprendre toujours plus sur l'autre. »

Il acquiesça, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, avant qu'elle n'ajoute en faisant la moue :

« Enfin, tu ne peux jamais tout savoir sur quelqu'un jusqu'au jour où tu rencontres sa mère qui te raconte toute sa vie de ses premières dents à sa première fois avec la fille de son dentiste, en passant par sa bar mitzvah sur le thème de Oui-Oui et sa première kippa brodée avec ses initiales…

- Liat, tu me fais vraiment peur quand tu dis des trucs comme ça… lâcha-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Je te prépare psychologiquement à rencontrer la famille de Ziva quand ça deviendra sérieux entre vous ! ironisa-t-elle. Et encore, ce sont des ashkénazes et tu es un homme, ils devraient être plus policés.

- Rencontrer sa famille, répéta-t-il. Quand ça deviendra sérieux. »

Il réalisait lentement qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à une possible évolution de sa relation avec Ziva dans cette direction. Et que l'idée le séduisait étrangement.

« Déjà, tu as de la chance, son père est sympa ! poursuivit l'Israélienne, souriant en remarquant les yeux brillants de son coéquipier.

- Oulà, on ne doit pas avoir les mêmes critères d'appréciation ! ironisa l'agent senior en reprenant ses esprits. Et dis-moi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir une certaine expertise en matière de relations amoureuses, mais tu ne m'as pas dit d'où tu connaissais si bien Ziva alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, ni si toi-même tu étais avec quelqu'un…

- Qu'elle n'ait jamais parlé de moi ne m'étonne pas franchement ! ricana-t-elle en finissant son vin. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment d'atomes crochus. Mais je joue un peu les psys pour mon directeur, et j'ai un bon sens de l'observation, alors j'en sais probablement plus sur Ziva qu'elle n'en saura jamais sur elle-même. Sans parler de ses amis qui sont aussi les miens et qui m'ont pas mal parlé d'elle. Enfin, bref, si je te dis tout ça, c'est plus pour toi que pour elle. Qu'elle finisse seule ou accompagnée m'indiffère pas mal.

- Je suppose que c'est là que je dois te remercier ? commenta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Tu me payes le dîner, c'est du donnant-donnant, répondit-elle avec détachement, au point que Tony se demanda si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait.

- Merci quand même, lâcha-t-il, amusé par cette fille toujours aussi déconcertante. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question.

- Ca tombe bien, parce que tu n'auras justement pas de réponse ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Ha, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-il hilare alors qu'elle restait stoïque, son regard vert indéchiffrable. Sinon, tu aurais répondu non !

- Non, ça veut juste dire que je ne te dirai rien, commenta-t-elle calmement en reposant son verre de vin.

- Le type avec la kippa brodée, c'est ça ? Ca fait vraiment tomber les filles en Israël ? lâcha-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de joie alors que leurs plats de gnocchis approchaient. Et je répète : tu ne sauras pas.

- Tu ne connais pas mes pouvoirs de persuasion ! rétorqua-t-il en empoignant couteau et fourchette, prêt à entamer son plat. Alors à défaut de me parler de ta vie amoureuse, tu veux bien me parler des gens avec qui tu travailles ? Tu connais toute mon équipe, alors ça sera donnant-donnant.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas de toute façon pas me laisser le choix ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter d'intéressant sur ma vie professionnelle… Je suis sous les ordres directs du directeur David, j'ai été formée par le directeur du département Kidon quand j'ai débuté ma carrière, j'ai travaillé avec Amit Hadar, que tu connais…

- Et tu as des coéquipiers fixes ?

- Des officiers de contrôle. On fonctionne par binôme. J'ai rompu professionnellement avec le premier en même temps que j'ai rompu sentimentalement avec lui, le deuxième a eu un accident grave qui l'a forcé à arrêter de travailler sur le terrain, et l'actuel est mon partenaire depuis maintenant quatre bonnes années. Il y a bien sûr eu des hauts et des bas, mais notre tandem fonctionne à la perfection.

- Tandem uniquement sur le terrain ou dans la vie aussi ? s'enquit innocemment l'Italien.

- Bien tenté, DiNozzo, tu ne sauras rien ! répliqua-t-elle malicieuse.

- Vous avez aussi une règle n°12 ? soupira-t-il.

- Hum… Traduction en anglais courant ? lâcha-t-elle, interdite.

- Gibbs a des règles dans son équipe et la n°12 veut que les coéquipiers ne sortent pas ensemble, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, alors, non, au Mossad, c'est plutôt l'inverse ! affirma-t-elle en souriant. Si les couples se forment entre officiers du Mossad, il y a moins de chances que les informations sortent de l'agence, ce qui en soi est logique.

- Et tu as appliqué la règle ?

- Laisse tomber, DiNozzo, tu n'y arriveras pas avec des ruses aussi peu subtiles ! se moqua-t-elle en piquant un gnocchi de sa fourchette.

- Non, mais tes gestes te trahissent ! rétorqua-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en pointant du doigt la médaille avec laquelle Liat jouait depuis quelques secondes. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre que tu ne portes pas qu'une étoile de David comme Ziva, mais aussi une petite main bizarre, bien la preuve que tu la portes pour quelqu'un.

- C'est un khamsa supposé éloigner le mauvais œil, une main de Fatma pour les musulmans et une main de Myriam pour les juifs, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre, ni ce que ça peut prouver, commenta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, cessant toutefois de passer sa main sur le petit pendentif d'or.

- Ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est que Ziva m'a fait de bons cours de judaïsme, et que le khamsa est un truc d'Afrique du Nord, énonça-t-il, sous le regard surpris de l'Israélienne qui ne le savait pas si instruit sur le sujet. Or, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es d'origine tchèque, alors je me demande qui te l'a offert et pourquoi, c'est tout.

- C'est mon coéquipier qui me l'a offert, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois, soupira-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le convaincre.

- Et pour quelles raisons je croirais qu'il t'a offert ça, hein ? Vos un an de travail et de vie communs ? suggéra-t-il sur un ton innocent, alors que le téléphone de la jeune femme retentissait une nouvelle fois.

- Il faut que je prenne ça, affirma-t-elle précipitamment en découvrant l'identité de son coup de fil. Tu vois que le khamsa sert, il éloigne le mauvais œil et les Tony DiNozzo ! »

Il lui tira la langue tandis qu'elle se levait de table, sourire aux lèvres et s'éloignait en direction des toilettes. Tony songea un instant à jouer le jeu de son patron et à la suivre pour l'espionner, mais se doutait qu'elle le repérerait rapidement et abandonna immédiatement l'idée. Il s'amusait bien trop à ce petit dîner et apprenait trop de choses sur Ziva et son interlocutrice pour risque de tout gâcher.

De son côté, l'Israélienne s'installait tranquillement dans les toilettes après les avoir verrouillées derrière elle, décrochait et entamait avec son directeur une conversation en hébreu :

« Directeur, vous avez mis le temps.

- Je sais, officier Tuvia, le temps que vous vous calmiez, répliqua la voix glaciale d'Eli David. Je n'ai pas vraiment aimé votre ton dans votre message.

- Et moi, je n'ai que moyennement aimé que vous m'ayez utilisée comme un pion, à me mentir en me disant que vous ne saviez pas ce que les Iraniennes trafiquaient ici, alors qu'elles sont revenues pour se venger. Et se venger de vous.

- C'est pour ne pas vous mettre en danger que je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

- Arrêtez de croire que vous me protégez en me mentant ! explosa-t-elle. Et pourquoi vous me protégeriez, hein ? Vous vous moquez de ma sécurité, la preuve : la seule personne qui pourrait potentiellement me protéger est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, en France, enfermée chez des ultra-orthodoxes !

- Je peux vous certifier que grâce aux informations que je vous ai dissimulées, je vous ai bel et bien protégée, Tuvia, affirma le directeur du Mossad sur un ton sans appel, qui surprit son officier. Vous n'avez jamais été la cible, et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré vous garder dans l'ignorance. J'avais même espoir que vous ne sachiez jamais que les ennemies que vous traquiez n'étaient pas seulement les ennemies d'Israël, mais aussi et surtout les miennes.

- Je ne traque pas pour vous, directeur, je traque pour mon pays, siffla-t-elle, agacée. Je ne suis pas votre tueuse à gages, je ne suis pas votre chose, et je n'apprécie que très moyennement ce que vous avez fait.

- Je sais. Mais ces femmes ne sont pas qu'un danger pour moi. Dans leur quête de vengeance, elles sont capables de tout dévaster. Je vous ai envoyée à Washington parce que je savais que votre présence les surprendrait et les forcerait à reporter leurs plans. Mais lorsqu'elles me cibleront, moi ou ma famille, comme elles l'ont déjà fait, elles ne feront pas de quartiers et ce sont les ressortissants israéliens qui en pâtiront.

- Mazal tov, directeur, vous m'avez piégée en utilisant mon patriotisme, vous vous sentez mieux d'un coup ? ironisa-t-elle froidement. Et ne me dites pas que vous m'aviez prévenue parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Vous avez en partie raison, je vous ai menti et utilisée, mais vous n'avez pas tout compris, Liat, lâcha-t-il doucement. Je vous ai envoyée, _vous_, à Washington, pour une bonne raison.

- Parce que j'étais la plus facile à manipuler ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Parce que vous étiez la seule à pouvoir me pardonner de vous faire ça, commenta-t-il d'une voix brisée. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Liat. Si j'avais pu, je vous aurais tout dit, mais je vous aurais exposée.

- Franchement, maintenant que je sais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aurait mise en danger, au contraire ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Parce que vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, soupira-t-il, sentant qu'elle se détachait lentement de lui, un peu comme sa fille lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui mentir pour la première fois. Même maintenant, la part d'ombre qui subsiste sur les raisons de votre mission vous garde un peu plus en sécurité. Si vous savez, cela prouvera que je vous ai tout raconté, et donc que vous êtes proche de moi. Si elles le savent, elles essaieront de vous tuer pour m'atteindre. _Elle_ essaiera.

- Qu'elles essaient, répliqua-t-elle. Je veux la vérité, sinon, vous recevrez ma lettre démission dès que j'aurai raccroché.

- Je n'aime pas le chantage, Tuvia.

- Je n'aime pas le mensonge, directeur David. La vérité.

- Très bien, céda-t-il, sentant que c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas la perdre, elle, celle qui était le plus proche d'une fille pour lui maintenant qu'il avait perdu la sienne, la vraie, l'unique. Vous allez avoir toute l'histoire. A vos risques et périls. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo des toilettes pour femme et de lâcher :

« Allez-y, directeur, j'ai tout mon temps. »

.

« Je crois que ce vin est infect ! lâcha Monique Lisson en reposant son verre dans une grimace, faisant éclater de rire son interlocutrice.

- Je crois que tu as raison ! s'amusa Ziva en manquant de recracher son vin. En tout cas, je suis ravie que celui avec qui je devais dîner m'ait posé un lapin parce que je m'amuse vraiment comme une folle !

- Si ce type t'a posé un lapin, c'est bien la preuve qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ! lui affirma son amie en échangeant un sourire avec elle. Alors dis-moi, que deviens-tu ?

- Eh bien, j'ai quitté le Mossad pour de bon depuis la dernière fois où on s'est appelées !

- C'est vrai ? sembla s'étonner l'agent d'Interpol. Ca a dû être dur pour toi de quitter ta famille !

- Ma famille est à Washington, désormais ! lui assura l'ex-officier du Mossad. Le NCIS est tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, en mieux. J'ai le sentiment que c'est vraiment l'endroit où je suis faite pour être.

- Et il y a un quelqu'un qui t'attend à Washington ? suggéra la Française, alors que son amie baissait les yeux, l'air peiné.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Enfin, je ne crois plus.

- Oh, des peines de cœur ! s'exclama-t-elle. De ta part, Ziva David, c'est assez exceptionnel pour mériter d'être entendu ! Allez, raconte-moi tout, je vais te conseiller !

- En fait, il y a cet homme avec qui je travaille, expliqua-t-elle, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas trop en dire. Il y a une règle dans l'équipe qui dit qu'il est interdit de sortir avec ses coéquipiers. Seulement, je crois que j'ai un faible pour lui, et même quand j'étais avec celui qui m'a justement posé un lapin, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui.

- Alors, tu t'es jetée à l'eau, et il a refusé à cause de cette règle, c'est ça ? s'enquit Monique.

- Non, en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me jeter à l'eau, admit-elle. Ce soir, j'ai voulu l'appeler à son appartement et ce n'est pas lui mais une fille que je connais, une blonde décolorée tout droit débarquée de Tel Aviv qui a répondu à sa place.

- Il l'a peut être invitée en tant qu'amie chez lui, suggéra la Française.

- Ca fait quatre ans que je travaille avec le type, il ne m'a jamais invitée chez lui, et là, une fille pas trop moche même si un peu vulgaire et pas franchement prude débarque au NCIS et il l'invite gentiment chez lui pour une bonne soirée cinéma ? ironisa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas débile, Monique, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.

- Ecoute, dans tous les cas, tu dois essayer d'en parler avec lui ! Les hommes ont tendance à déconnecter le sexe des sentiments, et c'est peut être parce que tu lui plais aussi et qu'il a le sentiment qu'il n'a aucune chance qu'il essaye de compenser avec des coups d'un soir sans importance.

- Peut être, commenta-t-elle en faisant la moue. Mais ce genre d'attitudes ne me rassure pas, et ne va pas vraiment m'inciter à faire un pas vers lui.

- Le problème, Ziva, c'est que tu ne fais jamais un pas vers les hommes. Enfin, quand il ne s'agit pas de drague de base pour trouver un type et l'abandonner le lendemain matin. Dès qu'il s'est agi d'engagement, tu as toujours été terrorisée.

- Parce que j'ai été énormément blessée, Monique ! Et encore par lui, alors que je croyais qu'il était différent !

- Mais comment veux-tu lui demander d'être fidèle si vous n'êtes pas ensemble et que tu ne lui montres pas qu'il a une ouverture ? rétorqua l'agent d'Interpol. C'est important de lui montrer qu'il a une chance, sinon, j'ai envie de dire que c'est normal qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre !

- Vers quelqu'un d'autre, peut être, mais pas vers cette fille ! Pas vers cette traînée de Liat ! s'emporta l'Israélienne, révélant sans même s'en rendre compte le prénom de son ancienne collègue du Mossad.

- C'est peut être le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé de s'assurer que tu réagirais ! souligna-t-elle. Si tu penses que c'est le bon, Ziva, donne-lui une seconde chance. Parle-lui au moins et avise ensuite. Mais ne laisse pas l'amour te passer sous le nez si tu as la chance de le saisir sans pour autant avoir à renoncer à ta carrière.

- Tu es devenue bien romantique, toi ! commenta l'ex-officier du Mossad dans un sourire. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… je traverse une période difficile, éluda la Française en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

- Raconte-moi, Monique, je peux peut être aider.

- Ca, j'en doute.

- Dis-moi tout de même.

- J'ai récemment perdu ma mère. »

Les aveux de l'agent d'Interpol furent suivis d'un long silence, presque recueilli, lorsqu'enfin Ziva trouva le courage de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis désolée, Monique. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Accident de voiture, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux humides et l'air lointain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Que la voiture de ma mère aurait été volontairement percutée pour m'atteindre, moi. »

L'Israélienne manqua de s'étrangler en avalant une gorgée de vin. Portant la main à son front, elle le sentit brûlant. Elle éprouvait une violente envie de vomir et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : que le malaise dû aux souvenirs atroces qui se mêlaient dans son esprit cesse. En vain.

« Ca va, Ziva ? s'enquit Monique, l'air inquiet.

- Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, avoua l'ex-officier du Mossad en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? »

_Si seulement Monique savait_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle inventait une excuse en prétextant une maladie quelconque.

La seule chose que Ziva ignorait toutefois alors qu'elle reprenait une gorgée de vin et s'efforçait de reprendre un minimum contenance était que, contrairement à tout ce qu'elle pouvait croire, Monique se doutait et ne faisait que la soumettre à un test aussi douloureux pour l'une que pour l'autre afin de s'assurer que les informations qu'elle avait trouvées étaient vraies.

Les informations sur la mort de Rivka David.

.

**Janvier 2002, Tel Aviv**

Tali David renifla et adressa un minuscule sourire en direction de sa grande sœur qui s'efforçait de rester aussi stoïque qu'elle le pouvait, sourire jaune qui se mua aussitôt en une grimace alors qu'elle s'effondrait en sanglot de plus belle dans les bras de Ziva.

« Comment c'est possible ? murmura cette dernière, la phrase qu'elle répétait comme un leitmotiv depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Comment c'est possible ? »

Elle en était toujours à la phase du déni. Elle refusait de croire que la carcasse de la voiture pliée en deux de l'autre côté de la bande adhésive qui séparait la foule de badauds de la zone où avait eu lieu l'accident était celle du véhicule de Rivka David.

Elle refusait de croire que parmi les deux corps recouverts d'un linceul noir se trouvait celui de sa mère.

Elle le refusait. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Ca n'était pas vrai. C'était impossible.

C'était impossible.

C'était impossible.

« Zivaleh. » murmura son père, fraîchement arrivé sur les lieux, le visage épuisé et les yeux rougis par quelques larmes qu'il avait discrètement dû verser dans les toilettes du Mossad.

Le regard embué de larmes que Ziva posa sur lui fut la réponse la plus appropriée à la question silencieuse qu'il lui avait posée.

Sans un mot, il prit ses deux filles dans ses bras et les serra doucement contre lui.

Il songea un instant que Tali, qui avait été encore plus proche de sa mère que Ziva ne l'avait été, le repousserait, le blâmant pour cet accident.

Lui disant que s'il n'avait pas été si stupide de laisser partir Rivka, jamais elle n'aurait eu à prendre cette route pour faire l'aller-retour entre la villa et le petit appartement qu'elle avait loué pour s'éloigner de lui le temps de « faire le point » sur leur relation.

Lui rappelant que tout était de sa faute, que son entêtement était à la base de toutes leurs disputes.

Mais à la place, elle le serra un peu plus fort et murmura un « Aba… » montrant à quel point elle était contente de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de son père en cet instant terrible pour leur famille, et ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que tous ces reproches, jamais ses filles ne les formuleraient parce qu'il était le seul à se les faire.

Rivka était morte parce qu'elle venait le voir. Elle lui avait laissé un message lui disant qu'elle se sentait bête de l'avoir quitté comme elle l'avait fait, et qu'elle voulait le voir pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Elle avait conclu son message par un « je t'aime, et j'arrive. »

Et rien que d'y penser, il sentait ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. Pourtant, il devait rester fort. Pour ses filles. Et aussi parce que de l'autre côté de la bande jaune, au milieu des secouristes et des policiers se trouvaient quelques uns de ses hommes mandatés par ses soins pour examiner la scène de l'accident comme il se devait.

Alors que Ziva se laissait à son tour aller et fermait les yeux, recroquevillée dans ses bras sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte qui enveloppait sa sœur, il vit l'homme aux côtés duquel il avait fait la guerre, et qu'il nommerait quelques années plus tard directeur du Kidon lorsque lui-même serait directeur du Mossad, lui faire signe de le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la bande adhésive.

Se détachant doucement de ses filles, il murmura à l'oreille de l'aînée :

« Prends soin de ta petite sœur un instant, je reviens. Il faut que j'aille voir. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprenait. Comme elle, son père avait besoin de voir pour croire.

En silence, Eli David franchit la délimitation sans qu'aucun policier n'ose s'y opposer, et contourna l'ambulance pour pouvoir parler en toute discrétion avec Samuel Abensour, son futur bras droit.

« Samuel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il en se passant la main sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de gommer fatigue et douleur pour pouvoir arborer son habituel masque d'homme de pouvoir et de responsabilités.

- L'accident, ça ne tient pas, lui affirma tout de go l'officier en plantant ses yeux bruns perçants dans ceux de son directeur adjoint. J'ai regardé le cadavre. Le conducteur était mort depuis belle lurette quand sa bagnole a foncé sur celle de ta femme.

- Et alors ? Quelqu'un aurait lancé sa voiture sur celle de Rivka ? s'enquit le directeur du Mossad, retrouvant subitement ses instincts de soldat à la tête froide.

- Quelqu'une, plutôt ! répliqua Abensour en lui tendant une note enfermée sous plastique. J'ai pioché ça dans la boîte à pièces à conviction des flics. C'est du farsi.

- Tu penses que c'est… commença-t-il, craignant toutefois de terminer sa phrase comme si ses pires angoisses allaient se réaliser s'il les formulait à haute voix.

- Je pense que c'est cette salope de Marzieh Gonabadi dont tu as descendu le mari et la coéquipière l'année dernière qui est revenue pour se venger, finit pour lui son interlocuteur. Cette Iranienne est dingue, en témoigne le mot doux qu'elle t'a laissé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, faisant indirectement appel aux compétences en farsi de son frère d'armes pour décrypter le message.

- Elle écrit que tant que tu ne t'approcheras plus de son unité et de ses proches, elle épargnera le reste de ta famille et tes petites lionnes, traduction, tes filles, commenta-t-il. Mais je serais toi, je demanderais à nos quelques femmes qui ont infiltré son unité de la descendre vite fait parce que les promesses iraniennes sont de beaux mensonges.

- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Hors de question. Dis-leur au contraire que la mission est avortée et de rentrer dès que possible. On ne touche plus à Marzieh et à ses Tulipes.

- Eli, ne fais pas ça, tu te plantes en cédant ! le retint Abensour alors qu'il s'éloignait, prêt à rejoindre ses filles.

- Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, Samuel, c'est tout, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur. Et obéis à mes ordres. Retrait immédiat. Mes filles avant Marzieh. »

Son officier acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et sortit son portable, s'exécutant malgré tout. Eli David quant à lui franchit à nouveau la démarcation, et emmena ses filles à l'écart de la foule, ne les quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux.

Il avait peut être été un mauvais mari, mais il était hors de question qu'il devienne un mauvais père.

.

« Ouah… lâcha Liat sans voix lorsqu'Eli David eut terminé son récit. Je… je suis désolée, directeur.

- Ne le soyez pas, la coupa-t-il sèchement, avant de se radoucir. Mais vous devez savoir que récemment, j'ai décidé de reprendre la surveillance des Tulipes. Marzieh a dû l'apprendre, et lorsque j'ai découvert, grâce à votre équipier et vous, qu'elle avait pour projet de se rendre à Washington, j'ai compris qu'elle venait pour ma fille. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne craigniez rien. Elle pensait que vous n'étiez rien d'autre qu'un de mes petits soldats. Elle n'est pas là pour défier le Kidon, Liat, elle est là pour me défier moi. Et ma fille est sa cible. Vous devez neutraliser Marzieh. Et à défaut de la tuer, la repousser loin des Etats-Unis et de Washington, sur un terrain où nous pourrons la battre plus facilement.

- J'ai compris, directeur, commenta-t-elle, encore sous le choc de ces révélations. Je vais… faire ce que j'ai à faire. Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tout dit dès le début ?

- Parce que vous seriez devenue une cible et parce que… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, admit-il. Parce que je ne pensais pas que vous aviez besoin de savoir tout ça sur moi et sur ma famille.

- Sachez en tout cas que votre secret est bien gardé, lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire. Je vais devoir vous laisser, directeur, mais soyez sans crainte : j'accomplirai ma mission.

- Je n'en doute pas, officier Tuvia, mais méfiez-vous : ne les sous-estimez pas. Je l'ai fait, et voyez ce que ça m'a coûté.

- Je vois très bien, grogna-t-elle. Je vous laisse, lehitra'ot directeur !

- Lehitra'ot, Tuvia, et sachez que votre officier de contrôle va bien et qu'il vous salue. Il redemande le golem, aussi, même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire par là.

- Vous gardez vos secrets, je garde les miens ! répliqua-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Merci pour ces nouvelles, directeur David, prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt ! Shalom ! »

Raccrochant dans un sourire, elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et rejoignit la table qu'elle avait quittée quelques dix minutes auparavant.

« Je ne te voyais pas comme une femme qui s'éternise au téléphone, j'avais visiblement tort ! lança Tony, moqueur alors qu'elle se rasseyait face à lui.

- Mon officier de contrôle, justement, mentit-elle en se dépêchant de terminer ses gnocchis ayant déjà sérieusement refroidi. Il veut récupérer le golem.

- Si je te dis : ''Quoi ?'', tu vas me trouver inquisiteur ? ironisa-t-il.

- En fait, depuis notre rencontre, on se passe une petite figurine d'un golem, expliqua-t-elle, choisissant de détourner la conversation sur un sujet précis qui éviterait probablement à Tony de poser d'autres questions sur le mystérieux coup de fil et lui épargnerait une longue série de mensonges. C'est la sienne, il l'a achetée lors d'une mission à Prague. Tiens, regarde ! »

Sortant de sa poche une petite figurine en pierre rondelette et plutôt mignonne représentant le golem en question pour la poser sur la table, elle poursuivit ses explications alors que l'Italien la regardait sous toutes les coutures.

« Le golem est un personnage de légende, un colosse de pierre prétendument créé par Rabbi Loew, un rabbin tchèque, et supposé servir les Juifs et les protéger. Il prenait vie lorsqu'était glissé dans sa bouche un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le nom de Dieu. Le seul problème, c'est que la bête a fini par devenir légèrement hors de contrôle et a commencé à saccager le quartier juif de Pargue en plein shabbat. Le rabbin a alors effacé le ''aleph'' sur le parchemin permettant d'écrire le nom de Dieu, faisant retourner le golem a son état léthargique.

- La légende avait vraiment un intérêt pour ton histoire, outre celui d'agrandir ma culture générale ? ironisa-t-il.

- Non, c'était juste pour le côté fierté nationale, je te rappelle que mes parents sont Tchèques ! répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire. Toujours est-il qu'on se lance des défis, et qu'à chaque fois qu'on réalise l'objectif fixé par l'autre, on récupère le golem.

- Comme dans _Jeux d'Enfants_, en fait, commenta l'Italien.

- Si on enlève le côté malsain, oui, reconnut-elle, amusée par les connaissances cinématographiques de l'agent senior.

- Et ton défi, du coup, c'est quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas de défi en ce moment, reconnut-elle. C'est juste que quand on est séparé, il me le donne toujours.

- Tellement romantique ! la railla l'agent très spécial. C'est pour que tu ne l'oublies pas, c'est ça ? Un genre de bague de mariage mais sous forme d'un monstre tchèque bizarre ?

- C'est un personnage de folklore, pas un monstre ! Et… oublie ce que je viens de te dire, DiNozzo, et paye ! répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique, en rangeant son golem et en refermant son sac à main, prête à partir.

- Bonne idée, comme ça, je vais pouvoir te poser plein de questions sur lui, et sur vous deux sur tout le chemin du retour ! plaisanta-t-il en la suivant de près, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie en levant les yeux au ciel, non sans se retourner vers le serveur qui s'était occupé d'eux et lui lancer : Alfredo, mets-ça sur mon ardoise ! Je n'ai pas le temps de te payer maintenant, j'ai une fille à harceler ! »

.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Monique ? lança Ziva sur le chemin du retour la menant à son hôtel. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, et d'autant meilleure que tu m'as offert le dîner !

- Avec plaisir ! commenta son amie en éclatant de rire. C'est à refaire au plus vite ! Ce genre de petites soirées m'a vraiment manqué !

- Moi aussi. » admit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à l'entrée de son hôtel.

Subitement, le sourire de l'Israélienne disparut alors que Monique lui faisait au revoir de la main, prête à la quitter.

« Monique, si tu avais des ennuis, tu me le dirais ? lâcha-t-elle en plantant ses deux grands yeux chocolat dans ceux de l'agent d'Interpol qui déglutit.

- Oui, bien sûr, quelle question ! mentit-elle en prenant un ton amusé qui ne réussit pas vraiment ni à rassurer, ni à convaincre l'agent du NCIS.

- Très bien… Alors à bientôt, je suppose ? conclut-elle en prenant son amie dans les bras.

- Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi, Ziva. Et tiens-moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec ton ami du NCIS ! » conclut-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ziva esquissa un dernier signe de la main pour la saluer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans la nuit, et poussa un soupir en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa suite.

Monique avait sans doute voulu obtenir quelque chose d'elle lors de ce dîner, et peut être qu'elle l'avait eu, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre elle.

Elle réalisait que, parfois, mieux valait ignorer certaines choses. Peut être que se voiler la face était mauvais, mais vouloir tout savoir également. Elle en avait trop souvent fait les frais.

Dans un bâillement fatigué, elle ouvrit la porte de sa suite et s'allongea sur son lit, pensive.

Au bout du compte, peu importait que Monique ait reçu l'information qu'elle désirait. Elle lui avait donné assez de bons conseils sur sa vie amoureuse pour qu'elle puisse en échange la remercier en faisant semblant de ne pas voir à quoi elle jouait. C'était donnant-donnant.

Et si ce petit échange lui permettait de faire enfin avancer les choses avec Tony, il valait bien tous les renseignements du monde.

.

Monique sentit un frisson la parcourir alors qu'elle s'avançait dans les docks de Miami. Elle n'avait pas confiance en l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer, mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. Il était de toute manière sa seule échappatoire.

« Agent Lisson ! »

Sa voix la fit sursauter et elle se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne comme ceux d'un Playmobil. Pas de doute, c'était bien son commanditaire.

« Agent Cruz, répliqua-t-elle froidement. J'ai ce que vous voulez.

- Très bien, ça permettra à mon patron de se remettre de ses petites mésaventures avec le FBI… grommela-t-il en se remémorant les réprimandes plutôt désagréables qu'il avait reçues de son directeur, hors de lui que le FBI ait pu apprendre l'existence de leur opération sur le sol américain, et que le Mossad en ait profité pour les doubler sur l'affaire.

- La fille du Mossad qui est sur Washington s'appelle Liat, et elle travaille en liaison avec le NCIS. Je n'ai pas pu avoir son nom de famille, mais il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup au Kidon. Ensuite, vous aviez vu juste, Ziva a bien perdu sa mère dans un faux accident de voiture, destiné à camoufler un meurtre, même si je ne sais pas en quoi ça peut vous intéresser.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ironisa-t-il. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

- Et ma protection ? rétorqua-t-elle. Vous aviez promis que la CIA couvrirait mes arrières et me permettrait de changer d'identité.

- Vous l'aurez, votre protection, commenta-t-il, l'air peu concerné, et déjà plongé dans ses SMS.

- Quand ? s'emporta-t-elle, ayant le sentiment de s'être fait duper. Les chefs de cartel n'attendent pas !

- Maintenant ! lâcha-t-il, visiblement agacé par son insistance. Prenez le premier avion pour la France, et ne vous en faites plus pour le type que vous avez agacé. La CIA vous protège. Maintenant, laissez-moi. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette petite garce du Mossad. »

* * *

><p>Ouf, vous voilà arrivés au bout de ces quatre longs chapitres ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review en réaction à ce postage de masse ? ^^<p> 


	25. All Fall Down

Hello !

Me voilà de retour pour un long chapitre, le temps que je me remette des émotions du 10x11. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de poster plus ce soir (enfin, cette nuit ou ce matin, tout du point de vue) mais je vous livre tout de même ce chapitre pour vous remercier de vos merveilleuses reviews... Quatre en moyenne, c'est trop ! Alors un immense **merci** à vous tous qui prenez le temps de commenter chaque chapitre !

Pour ceux qui sont connectés, je vous répondrai par MP demain (en un seul message, je ne veux pas remplir votre boîte de réception ^^), et pour les autres, un petit mot pour vous remercier ci-dessous !

Ah, et j'oubliais : bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Guest<span> : I don't know if you will come back on this story, but I would like to thank you for taking the time of leaving a review and trying to read my story, despite the fact that the translations of Google Translate are often very hard to understand ^^ Anyway, thank you very much !

Jouliannae : je suis ravie que tu accroches toujours, surtout que j'avoue que mes postages ont tendance à être complètement irréguliers, entre les quatre chapitres d'un coup et les périodes de blanc... Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas trop le choix :s Enfin bref, à nouveau quelques flash-backs avec la famille David, et bonne année un peu tardive !

Diane : merci ! Normalement, un nouveau postage massif est à prévoir pour la fin de la semaine, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer si je me retrouve prise par le temps :)

* * *

><p><strong>ALL FALL DOWN<strong>

« Foutu pays, foutu pays, foutu pays… » grogna Liat en se mettant à courir dans la nuit noire, sous la pluie battante qui s'abattait maintenant sur Washington, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger ses cheveux fraîchement lissés en se servant de son sac à dos comme d'un parapluie.

La veille, elle avait eu droit au petit crachin qui transperçait la peau par sa froideur et venait glacer jusqu'à ses os. Ce matin, le ciel américain lui offrait une autre de ses spécialités : les averses nocturnes.

Sans ralentir, elle se précipita dans la rue sur sa gauche et la remonta à toute allure, avant de reconnaître la camionnette dans laquelle Gibbs et Tony devaient déjà probablement l'attendre, et d'en ouvrir sans ménagement la poignée pour s'y engouffrer avant d'être totalement trempée.

« Je veux rentrer à Tel Aviv ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, s'autorisant quelques secondes d'immobilité pour laisser son blouson en cuir drainer l'eau qui s'était abattue sur lui, tandis que le seul agent du NCIS pour l'instant présent sur les lieux la dévisageait, amusé.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Tuvia ! commenta-t-il.

- Oh, bonjour agent Gibbs. » lâcha-t-elle, légèrement décontenancée de constater qu'elle était seule en compagnie de l'intéressé.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'un des sièges. Même si elle ne mourait pas d'envie de passer du temps avec l'ancien marine, elle désirait encore moins ressortir pour le fuir en prétextant un besoin soudain de café, et risquer d'affronter la pluie battante à laquelle ses bottines et son blouson ne réussiraient probablement pas à survivre une seconde fois.

« Tim est en place ? » s'enquit-elle simplement, sans réellement chercher à combler le silence pesant qui régnait dans la camionnette mais plutôt à savoir si tout était au point.

Le chef d'équipe se contenta d'acquiescer en la fixant de ce regard bleu impénétrable, avant de se détourner d'elle pour boire une gorgée de café.

La jeune femme laissa un peu de temps s'écouler, avant de lâcher sur un ton qui montrait que la question relevait davantage de la curiosité que de la tristesse ou de la volonté de rédemption :

« Pourquoi me détestez-vous, agent Gibbs ? »

L'ancien marine se figea étrangement, comme surpris par la franchise de la question. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, il ne laissa pas transparaître son trouble plus d'une milliseconde et répondit presque du tac-au-tac :

« Je ne vous déteste pas, Tuvia.

- Vous me traitez de menteuse, agent Gibbs, vous ne valez pas mieux. »

Son ton était neutre, dépourvu d'une quelconque méchanceté, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague. Elle avait décidé qu'elle se moquait désormais d'être appréciée ou non par son patron temporaire. Elle le suspectait déjà de savoir en partie ce qu'elle lui cachait, bien sûr pas assez pour entraver sa mission, mais suffisamment pour se méfier et se défier d'elle.

Sans parler du courant qui ne passait résolument pas entre eux. Alors à quoi bon feindre ?

Après tout, certains caractères n'étaient pas faits pour s'accorder, et après quelques essais la veille, elle ne se sentait ni la force, ni l'envie, de faire un nouveau geste de réconciliation envers un Gibbs qui ne semblait pas lui avoir pardonné la manière dont elle lui avait parlé dans les toilettes de son agence, deux jours auparavant.

« Vous avez raison, avoua-t-il finalement après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Je ne vous aime pas. Vous êtes satisfaite ?

- Plutôt, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire sarcastique. J'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi.

- Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi, lui répondit-il laconiquement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Et de toute façon, vous savez déjà.

- C'est doublement faux, je ne sais pas, et je veux savoir pourquoi, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les jambes sur sa chaise et en lissant avec application les petits plis que formait son jean slim gris.

- Très bien. Vous êtes prétentieuse, pensez tout savoir, n'écoutez jamais ni les conseils, ni les ordres, vous vous croyez intouchable, vous méprisez ceux qui vous entourent, vous vouez un culte à votre pays et à votre agence au point d'en perdre tout jugement critique, vous confondez force et violence.

- Wouah, d'accord, lâcha-t-elle, encaissant les remarques de l'ex-sniper.

- Vous êtes arrogante, tournée vers vous-même, persuadée d'être la meilleure dans tous les domaines et indispensable à tous ceux qui vous entourent, poursuivit-il comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompue tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, ne s'attendant à ce que le flot de parole continue à jaillir de la bouche de cet homme habituellement si taciturne. Vous manipulez sans aucune émotion tous ceux qui vous entourent. Je pense aussi que vous essayez d'imiter Ziva pour vous intégrer pleinement dans la garde rapprochée de votre directeur et prendre sa place dans la vie d'Eli David, même si vous savez que vous ne serez jamais qu'une pâle copie d'elle. Alors vous essayez de camoufler votre sentiment d'infériorité derrière vos grands airs, et vous réussissez à tromper beaucoup de monde. Mais pas moi, Tuvia. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux baissés sur les médailles qui pendaient autour de son cou et avec lesquelles elle avait joué pour occuper ses mains pendant la deuxième partie de la tirade de Gibbs.

Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, elle hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

Dire qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée aurait été un énorme mensonge. Aucun être humain ne pouvait décemment être indifférent à un tel flot de reproches et de remarques désobligeantes (et pour partie vraies) sur sa personne.

Dans le même temps, elle ne se sentait pas non plus concernée par l'intégralité de l'analyse de Gibbs, et elle en était plus que soulagée. Si elle avait réellement été la personne absolument abjecte qu'il avait décrite, incapable d'éprouver des sentiments ou de penser librement, elle se serait probablement déjà ouvert les veines avec le couteau qu'elle avait dans la poche.

« Vous avez terminé ? lâcha-t-elle finalement en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton aussi posé que possible.

- Oui, commenta-t-il simplement, se détournant d'elle pour revenir à son café.

- Dites, si vous vouliez que je prenne une douche froide, il suffisait de me dire de sortir de la camionnette sous ce déluge ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser en désignant la vitre de verre fumé sur laquelle s'abattait durement d'énormes gouttes de pluie.

Il resta sans réponse, tandis qu'elle décroisait les jambes pour se lever tout en étouffant un soupir.

Tant pis pour ses bottes, elle avait besoin de sortir.

Parler à un mur se révélait particulièrement agaçant, d'autant plus lorsque le mur se révélait fort désagréable les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche.

Dans un grincement métallique, elle entrouvrit la porte de la camionnette, et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Dès la seconde où elle se trouva sous le déluge, elle se sentit soulagée, comme si la pluie pouvait noyer toute la peine qu'elle avait éprouvée en entendant le discours de Gibbs, et toute l'angoisse qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en constatant qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour à Washington, et le dernier pour mener sa mission à bien.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et écoutait le son des gouttes de pluie s'abattant violemment sur le pavé, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Elle hésita un instant à décrocher, avant de se précipiter vers la corniche la plus proche, ne tenant pas vraiment à voir son iPhone mourir noyé.

« Allô ? lâcha-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

- Tuvia, c'est Hadar, lui répondit la voix de son supérieur. Tu es seule ?

- Il est 6h06, un lundi matin, dans une rue paumée d'un quartier mal famé de Washington dans lequel il pleut des cordes. A ton avis ? ricana-t-elle.

- Laisse le sarcasme de côté, Liat, on n'est pas trop d'humeur au Hamisrad, la coupa-t-il sèchement tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux, se demandant si elle avait vraiment bien fait de se lever ce matin-là. David a reçu un SMS de menaces en farsi, tout à l'heure.

- Zevel… (NdA : cette expression du registre familier ne sera pas traduite, mais marque en hébreu un agacement notable) grogna-t-elle en passant sa main libre sur sa tempe et en tapotant son index gauche contre la coque de son téléphone. Et qu'est-ce que dit le texto ?

- Que David n'avait pas tenu ses engagements et qu'il était temps que le sang de la lionne coule pour laver l'outrage, commenta-t-il.

- La fille se sentait d'humeur sibylline, ironisa l'officier du Mossad avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge à l'autre bout du fil. Oups, désolée, Hadar, j'avais oublié la règle du ''pas de sarcasme''. Donc je suppose que la lionne, c'est Ziva ?

- C'est ce qu'a pensé le directeur, avant de se rappeler que tu pouvais potentiellement être une ''lionne'' aussi, lui fit remarquer l'Israélien. Ou même pire, que la lionne pourrait désigner Israël de manière générale, et que nos ressortissants seraient tous en danger.

- Si les terroristes deviennent des poètes, je plaque tout et je pars élever des chameaux en Kabylie ! commenta-t-elle dans un ricanement, avant d'entendre un nouveau grognement de la part de son interlocuteur. Oh, ça va, Hadar, je suis en danger de mort, j'ai bien le droit d'ironiser un peu, non ?

- Non, lui répondit-il simplement, la poussant à se demander s'il plaisantait ou s'il était vraiment sérieux. Bref, David voulait t'appeler, mais je lui ai dit de s'occuper de protéger sa fille, et que je m'occuperai de te prévenir.

- Merci papa, c'est gentil de m'avoir passé un coup de fil pour m'annoncer que j'allais mourir, le coupa-t-elle, avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je crois que je suis vraiment nulle au jeu du ''pas de sarcasme''.

- Je vais te faire payer cinq shekels à chaque commentaire déplacé, ça payera la pension alimentaire que je dois à ma femme depuis six mois, répliqua-t-il sur un ton malgré tout amusé. Donc, revenons à nos moutons : David a ordonné que l'avion dans lequel embarquera sa fille soit vérifié, revérifié, et re-revérifié. A bord se trouveront plusieurs officiers du Mossad pour la protéger en cas de besoin, le tout à son insu bien sûr. Mais vraisemblablement, c'est toi la plus visée, alors méfie-toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, supérieur de mon cœur, tout va bien se passer, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détendu alors que sans le vouloir, son regard furetait déjà partout dans la rue et son ouïe guettait le moindre son suspect, traduisant son anxiété.

- Tu dis des trucs pareils à David quand tu es au téléphone avec lui ? soupira-t-il alors qu'elle l'imaginait lever les yeux au ciel de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

- Je suis encore en poste et en vie, et je devrais bientôt recevoir une prime d'un montant non négligeable pour Pessah, donc à ton avis ? rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton innocent.

- Oui, bien sûr que tu lui parles comme ça aussi, j'aurais dû m'en douter… commenta-t-il, réussissant à la faire sourire franchement. Et tant que j'y suis, tu parles bien le farsi, toi ?

- L'arabe et même pas mal de dialectes bédouins, mais pas le farsi, désolée. Mais j'ai un charmant coéquipier qui le comprend ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Mais ton charmant coéquipier est injoignable et n'est au courant de rien, souligna-t-il, lui coupant tout espoir de pouvoir à nouveau communiquer avec son officier de contrôle. On ne voulait pas qu'il passe son temps à se faire un sang d'encre pour toi pendant sa mission en France. Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu as besoin d'une traduction, ce qui risque d'arriver, appelle-moi. Je te mettrai en ligne avec le bon interlocuteur.

- Très bien, je n'hésiterai pas, conclut-elle, prête à raccrocher en voyant une silhouette familière et abritée sous un parapluie se dessiner au bout de la rue. Merci en tout cas. Et ça, ce n'est pas du sarcasme.

- De rien, Liat, fais attention à toi, lâcha-t-il d'une voix assez inquiète pour qu'elle commence à se demander quelle était la réelle étendue du danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Je te tiens au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Shalom.

- Attends, Hadar… » commença-t-elle, avant de réaliser qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Dans un soupir, elle bloqua l'écran de son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Elle pouvait imaginer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui parler, et que dans les bureaux devaient régner une agitation sans pareille.

Les informaticiens devaient avoir été tous réquisitionnés pour trouver la localisation de l'émetteur, ou plutôt de l'émettrice, du SMS de menace adressé à Eli David. Les agents de terrain quant à eux devaient s'être mobilisés pour assurer la sécurité de leur directeur, de sa villa, de sa fille et des locaux du Hamisrad.

Le Mossad était sur le pied de guerre, et c'était pourtant elle qui livrait la principale bataille.

Choisissant d'ignorer l'inquiétude qui la gagnait à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation, l'Israélienne fit un signe de la main à Tony DiNozzo, décidée à profiter de son parapluie sur le trajet les ramenant à la camionnette.

« Tu voues un culte au Dieu Retard, DiNozzo ? s'enquit-elle dans un sourire en se glissant à ses côtés, sans qu'il ait le temps de l'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence en pleine rue, sous une pluie battante, alors qu'un van aménagé et chauffé l'attendait à quelques mètres de là.

- Je finissais de cuver le vin d'hier soir ! protesta-t-il. Et toi, au Dieu de la pluie ?

- McGee est déjà sur le sentier de la guerre, et Gibbs m'aime toujours autant, donc j'ai préféré prendre l'air, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, tandis que Tony acquiesçait, comprenant visiblement pourquoi elle avait préféré fuir leur planque. Et prendre l'eau, accessoirement.

- Jusqu'à ce que le grand Anthony DiNozzo vienne te secourir avec son parapluie magique, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la fourgonnette noire, dont l'agent senior s'empressa la portière. Après vous, très chère.

- Merci, chevalier au parapluie ! ironisa-t-elle, avant de retrouver sa place par terre, à côté de son sac à dos, sous le regard surpris de l'Italien.

- Salut boss ! lança ce dernier en déposant son parapluie dans un coin du van, avant de s'installer face aux écrans de contrôle aux côtés de son supérieur toujours silencieux. Tu vas bien ?

- Tu as 15 minutes de retard, DiNozzo, commenta laconiquement ce dernier.

- Mais regarde la chance que j'ai, nos amis terroristes n'ont toujours pas débarqué ! Je suis plus ponctuel qu'eux ! plaida l'agent senior, arrachant un sourire à l'ex-marine.

- Vérifie ton matériel, se contenta de répondre l'ancien sniper sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

- Hello le bleu, tu m'entends ? lança-t-il, hilare, tandis que sur un signe de Gibbs Liat se levait à son tour pour se saisir de son casque et faire elle aussi ses tests.

- Je vous entends tous les deux, répondit McGee entre ses dents, visiblement très tendu à l'idée de rencontrer bientôt Al-Bakri en personne.

- McGee, à la moindre phrase d'arabe, Tuvia sera là pour traduire, et au moindre signe que votre couverture pourrait être tombée à l'eau, DiNozzo et moi interviendrons, compris ? lui rappela son patron.

- Compris, patron, répondit nerveusement le jeune agent.

- Bien, conclut le chef d'équipe en se détendant légèrement. Maintenant, plus qu'à attendre notre cible. »

* * *

><p>Ziva tapota doucement le plan de travail en marbre de l'accueil de l'Aqualina du bout du doigt, attendant patiemment qu'un des employés de l'hôtel veuille bien accéder à sa requête.<p>

« Madame bonjour ! lança finalement un jeune homme, attiré par le cliquetis de son ongle contre le bureau de la réception. Vous désirez ?

- Je pars, je voulais vous rendre les clés, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un porte clé.

- Très bien, votre réservation était au nom de… Cruz, c'est ça ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'elle confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Vous nous quittez un jour plus tôt que prévu, vous n'avez pas apprécié votre séjour à Miami ?

- Non, mais disons que c'était tout à fait indépendant de la qualité excellente de votre établissement, répondit-elle dans un sourire qui rassura aussitôt son interlocuteur.

- Alors… Les consommations du minibar et les petits-déjeuners seront directement prélevés sur la carte qui m'a été donnée à la base, ça vous convient ?

- Ca ne pourrait pas mieux me convenir, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'appeler un taxi pour l'aéroport ?

- Tout de suite, mademoiselle ! lança-t-il en décrochant déjà son téléphone. Vous pouvez laisser votre valise ici, quelqu'un se chargera de vous l'amener, et vous pouvez patienter dehors en attendant votre taxi si vous le désirez, ou boire quelque chose au bar…

- Je vais aller attendre dehors, merci ! lui répondit-elle tout en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars qu'il s'empressa d'attraper. Et peut être à bientôt si je reviens à Miami ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa le hall et la porte tambour, avant de s'installer sur un banc devant l'hôtel, profitant de la solitude et de la moiteur de l'air pour se rappeler la dernière fois où on lui avait fait la remarque qu'elle quittait une chambre d'hôtel plus tôt que prévu.

.

**Janvier 2002, Jérusalem, King David**

« Vous nous quittez plus tôt que prévu, monsieur David, j'espère que votre séjour dans notre hôtel s'est passé comme vous le désiriez. »

Eli David resta un instant silencieux, fixant la jeune réceptionniste au grand sourire qui ignorait tout de la peine qui ravageait sa famille et en particulier ses deux filles, debout derrière lui, et qui s'efforçaient de garder la face.

Peut être la jeune femme aurait-elle pu comprendre qu'ils étaient en deuil d'une mère pour elles, et d'une épouse pour lui à leurs tenues et à leur mine sombres, mais peut être était-il également trop tôt dans la matinée pour qu'elle se pose la question.

« Votre hôtel n'a rien à voir avec le fait que nous partions plus tôt, la rassura-t-il en se forçant à sourire, ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs jours sans vraiment réussir à convaincre les autres, et encore moins lui-même. Nous nous rendons à une cérémonie, puis nous repartons directement à Tel Aviv.

- Très bien, monsieur David, vos valises seront transférées directement à la gare, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Et voici le plan que vous nous aviez demandé, lâcha-t-elle en s'efforçant de continuer à sourire même si elle commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui se tramait. Si vous avez besoin de la moindre aide pour trouver le Mont des Oliviers, le personnel de l'hôtel est à votre disposition et peut vous guider.

- Ca ira très bien, je connais le chemin. » commenta-t-il froidement.

La mort, il la connaissait. Le Mont des Oliviers, il l'avait trop souvent gravi pour enterrer des amis, de la famille, ou même assister aux funérailles de certains de ses officiers.

Mais dire adieu à sa femme au sommet de cette colline… Si on le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il avait toujours décidé qu'il partirait le premier. Et le voilà qui se retrouvait seul, perdu avec ses deux filles, lui qui aurait tant aimé être un bon père mais ne savait pas comment agir autrement qu'en directeur, y compris avec ses enfants.

Sans compter qu'il ne supportait pas de les voir souffrir autant, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière d'alléger leur douleur.

« Merci pour tout, conclut-il en adressant un pauvre sourire à la jeune réceptionniste, puis en lui tendant un billet de 200 shekels qu'elle accepta poliment.

- Que l'Eternel vous console, ainsi que tous les endeuillés de Sion et de Jérusalem. » répondit-elle simplement, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris sa peine dès la première seconde même si elle ne l'avait pas montré.

Les trois David la remercièrent d'un regard, avant de sortir de l'hôtel et de s'engager sur la route du Mont des Oliviers.

A sept heures du matin, Jérusalem était encore ensommeillée et seuls quelques bruits lointains de voiture ou un léger reniflement de Tali venaient rompre le silence endeuillé de la famille brisée.

Eli David guidait le cortège, s'efforçant de rester impassible, peut être pour encourager ses filles à faire de même, tandis que Ziva tentait de retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer à chaque fois qu'elles gagnaient les yeux de sa petite sœur.

Elle essayait d'être forte pour deux, mais à 19 ans, elle peinait à tenir ses engagements.

« Aba. »

Tali avait rompu le silence qu'ils s'étaient tacitement imposés, faisant se retourner lentement leur père.

« Si on repart directement pour Tel Aviv, on ne respecte pas la shiv'ah. Le rav de l'école a dit qu'après un deuil, il fallait rentrer et rester une semaine à la maison sans en sortir.

- Mais justement, Tali, il faut rentrer… lâcha Ziva, ne comprenant pas où sa sœur voulait en venir, et à vrai dire légèrement agacée qu'elle ait parlé pour poser une question aussi stupide. Comment tu veux rentrer sans prendre le train ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas interdit de prendre les transports, comme pour le Shabbat ?

- Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi, je veux juste qu'ima puisse être ressuscitée quand le Messie viendra… répondit l'adolescente en recommençant à sangloter tandis qu'Eli levait jetait un regard las à son aînée.

- Attitude intelligente, Ziva, souligna-t-il alors que l'intéressée levait les yeux au ciel et que la plus jeune pleurait de plus belle alors que son père s'approchait d'elle et passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Ma chérie, tu sais bien que ta mère va aller au Paradis.

- Le rav dit qu'il n'y a pas de Paradis en attendant la venue du Messie, et que les âmes errent dans le Sheol… Je ne veux pas que l'âme d'ima erre… lâcha-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle alors que son père la serrait contre lui.

- Ou pourquoi il fallait écouter maman et ne pas la mettre dans une école misra'hi (NdA : écoles privées avec un enseignement religieux qui n'existe pas dans les écoles d'Etat) ! ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Ziva, déchargeant un peu de sa tristesse dans le sarcasme.

- C'est bon, Ziva, on se passera de ce genre de remarques aujourd'hui ! siffla à demi-voix le directeur du Mossad alors que Tali continuait à sangloter dans ses bras. Ca va aller, ma chérie.

- Oui, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, le rav ? renchérit doucement la plus âgée en prenant part à l'accolade. Il ne connaissait pas ima, sinon il t'aurait dit qu'Hachem allait créer le Paradis juste pour elle en attendant la venue du Messie ! »

La remarque de la jeune femme réussit à arracher entre deux sanglots un petit rire à sa cadette tandis que leur père la remerciait d'un petit coup d'œil pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait. Elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire triste alors qu'il les lâchait doucement et leur prenait la main à chacune pour poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'au Mont des Oliviers.

En cet instant, elle avait cru que la famille David était indestructible, et que personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer malgré tous les obstacles que le destin mettrait probablement sur leur chemin.

Et aujourd'hui, il était plus que douloureux de comprendre qu'elle avait eu tort.

.

« Miss David, c'était bien pour vous, le taxi ? l'apostropha un homme coiffé de dread locks depuis son taxi pas de toute première jeunesse dont les deux vitres étaient grandes ouvertes.

- Euh, oui, c'est moi… lâcha-t-elle, achevant d'être tirée de ses pensées par la musique hip-hop que criaient les hauts-parleurs de la vieille voiture de marque indéterminée.

- Alors montez, vos valises sont dans le coffre ! affirma-t-il alors qu'elle s'exécutait, peinant à se remettre de la surprise qu'elle avait éprouvée en découvrant l'apparence du taxi. Vous préférez hip-hop ou reggae ? »

_Mozart ?_ songea-t-elle un instant, avant de répondre dans un sourire :

« Comme vous voulez, tout me va ! »

Et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il baissait la musique et démarrait la voiture dans un grincement ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite du trajet.

Mais peu importait.

Dans six heures, elle atterrirait sur le sol de Washington, retrouverait son équipe et sa nouvelle famille pour son plus grand bonheur.

Son principal souci était maintenant de savoir si elle arriverait à oublier l'ancienne pour de bon en un si court laps de temps.

* * *

><p>« Bataille. » lâcha Tony avec un manque de conviction évident.<p>

Sans répondre, Liat lança une carte d'un geste las, et laissa son coéquipier ramasser son deux de cœur, largement vaincu par le valet qu'il venait de tirer de sa pile de cartes.

« Ca fait combien de temps que nos copains terroristes étaient supposés débarquer ? s'enquit l'Italien pour la quinzième fois, relevant légèrement la tête vers un Gibbs toujours sérieux et assis sur son tabouret alors que les deux plus jeunes agents avaient préféré s'installer sur le sol pour jouer aux cartes afin de tuer le temps.

- Quarante-cinq minutes, répondit simplement l'ancien sniper.

- Tim a de la chance d'avoir un parapluie, s'amusa l'Israélienne tout en posant une dame de trèfle sur le sol de la camionnette.

- Et nous d'avoir eu un jeu de cartes, commenta l'agent très spécial en faisant une grimace alors que sa coéquipière lui volait son valet de pique. Tu connais d'autres jeux de cartes que la bataille ?

- Le poker, mais à deux, c'est moins drôle ! ironisa-t-elle en récupérant un quatre de carreau de Tony.

- Tu crois qu'on va encore attendre longtemps ? demanda-t-il, sans toutefois nourrir de grands espoirs.

- J'ai attendu sept heures en plein soleil dans un bled à côté du Caire alors que je devais rencontrer un haut gradé de l'armée égyptienne, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Quand il est arrivé, le type m'a demandé si je n'avais pas trop attendu, parce qu'il était _un peu_ en retard à cause d'un âne qui se baladait sur la route et qui l'avait ralenti. Si notre terroriste chéri se pointe avec deux heures de retard, on est des veinards, DiNozzo !

- On tente un mistigri ? suggéra-t-il innocemment alors qu'elle étouffait un éclat de rire, et qu'une sonnerie Magnum retentissait dans la camionnette.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'enquit-elle alors que leur bataille reprenait de plus belle après qu'il eut jeté un coup d'œil à l'émetteur de l'appel.

- C'est mon père, commenta-t-il comme si la chose suffisait à expliquer qu'il rejette le coup de fil.

- Raison de plus pour répondre, non ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- En fait, j'ai essayé de le joindre pas mal de fois hier soir, et je suis en train de me dire que finalement, je ne préfère pas lui parler en direct. Je vais plutôt l'attaquer en justice pour usurpation d'identité et achat de voilier avec mon maigre salaire du NCIS, ironisa-t-il alors qu'elle levait un sourcil surpris. Oui, mon père a acheté un voilier avec mon argent.

- C'est plutôt sympa ! s'amusa-t-elle. Une fois, mon père m'a emprunté 15.000 shekels pour acheter une édition originale du _Jérusalem ou Pouvoir religieux et judaïsme_ de Moses Mendelssohn lors d'une vente aux enchères à Vienne.

- C'est plutôt cool aussi, releva-t-il.

- Je préférerais pouvoir profiter d'un voilier que lire du Moses Mendelssohn dans le texte, plaisanta-t-elle en abattant de nouvelles cartes après avoir perdu une série de plis.

- Le truc, c'est que je suis maintenant à découvert grâce à lui, souligna l'agent senior.

- Tu crois que je gagne combien par mois pour pouvoir mettre 15.000 shekels dans des livres de collection ? répliqua-t-elle en riant. Mais bon, c'est nos pères, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vouloir leur parler.

- J'ai beaucoup de raisons de ne pas vouloir parler à mon père.

- Enfance difficile ?

- Père absent, escroc, m'attirant beaucoup d'ennuis, qui ne m'a pas soutenu quand j'ai voulu devenir flic, qui n'était pas là quand j'avais besoin de lui, et qui essaye de se faire pardonner, un peu trop tard, sans pour autant arrêter d'acheter des voiliers avec mon argent et mon nom, énonça-t-il d'une traite en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

- Ouah, j'avais une anecdote sur une fois où mon père m'avait emmené en Turquie, m'avait fait visiter une mosquée et avait dit dans la salle de prière que l'islam et les religions en général n'étaient que des conneries sous les yeux de deux imams en pleine discussion théologique, mais tu me bats à plate couture, reconnut-elle dans un sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais s'il essaye de se faire pardonner, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de lui laisser une chance ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je lui laisse une chance, il refait une erreur, et que je suis chaque fois un peu plus déçu de voir qu'il ne fait aucun effort pour changer, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, tandis que Gibbs se tournait légèrement pour mieux pouvoir suivre la conversation entre les deux agents.

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'il change ? sembla-t-elle s'étonner. C'est parce qu'il est lui qu'il est ton père. Tu voudrais qu'il se transforme en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, en homme sincère qui me parlerait et me dirait ce qu'il pense de moi, qu'il est fier de moi, qu'il m'encourage dans ce que je fais… Qu'il agisse en père, quoi ! lâcha-t-il, légèrement irrité.

- Tous les pères ne sont pas très expansifs, commenta-t-elle. Le mien ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était fier de moi, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne l'est pas. Et puis, il a des circonstances atténuantes, il ne sait pas vraiment quel boulot je fais même s'il a pas mal de doutes.

- Et comment tu peux savoir toutes ces choses s'il ne te les dit pas ? répliqua l'agent très spécial. Tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu de reconnaissance, ce n'est pas grand chose, si ?

- Tu peux le savoir dans les regards, dans les gestes, dans la manière de te parler, dans les sujets abordés…énonça-t-elle, l'air songeur alors qu'il lui faisait signe de récupérer le rare pli qu'elle avait réussi à gagner pendant ce tour de jeu. D'ailleurs, le simple fait qu'il t'appelle encore et te parle de temps à autres est la preuve que tu comptes pour lui et qu'il t'accepte.

- Il m'appelle pour m'emprunter de l'argent et s'acheter un voilier, Liat ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu trouves que c'est une marque d'acceptation, toi ?

- Tu veux que je te dise, DiNozzo ? C'est ça que fait la famille ! rétorqua-t-elle en haussant à son tour le ton. Quand on n'a plus d'argent et qu'on veut acheter un voilier, ou des livres de collection, c'est vers sa famille qu'on se tourne, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que la famille, c'est celle qui peut tout te pardonner, même tes excès et tes folies ! Et dans une famille, on ne compte pas les points ! Ce n'est pas à celui qui a piqué le plus de fric à l'autre ou à celui qui a fait le plus d'erreurs de faire le premier pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il. Pourquoi ça serait à moi de pardonner à mon père sans aucune réciprocité ? Pourquoi lui n'essaierait pas de faire des efforts pour se racheter ?

- Parce que quand on tient à quelqu'un, on n'essaie pas de le changer ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire ses lèvres. Regarde, tu adores Gibbs et tu n'essayes pas de le forcer à sourire ou à ouvrir la bouche, alors que son mutisme est plus qu'insupportable ! »

L'ex-sniper leva les yeux au ciel, une lueur d'amusement brillant malgré tout dans le regard protecteur qu'il posa de nouveau sur un Tony pensif.

« Accepter mon père tel qu'il est n'est pas une sinécure, avoua-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Bienvenue au club des pères névrosés ! répliqua-t-elle en éclatant de rire, avant de se remettre à le fixer beaucoup plus sérieusement. DiNozzo, tu réfléchiras un peu à tout ça avant de raccrocher au nez de ton père ?

- Je suppose, oui, commenta-t-il dans un sourire. Je suppose qu'il faut que je lui pardonne de m'avoir ruiné ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pardonné mon père qui m'a mis la misère à _Call of Duty_ devant la moitié du Mossad un jour où mon directeur et sa garde – dont je fais partie – a fait halte chez moi à Netanya pour des raisons techniques, alors oui, tu dois lui pardonner ! affirma-t-elle, hilare.

- Vous avez été chez les snipers pendant votre service militaire, pas vrai Tuvia ? lâcha Gibbs qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, surprenant les deux agents.

- J'admets, je me suis faite laminer par un prof de philo à _Call of Duty _sous les yeux de mon directeur, avoua-t-elle.

- Et tu es en train de te faire écraser à la bataille par un agent très spécial du NCIS, très chère ! renchérit Tony en désignant de son index le tas de cartes conséquent qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Tu connais la formule, DiNozzo, heureux au jeu… » commença-t-elle, moqueuse, alors que Gibbs s'autorisait enfin un sourire en voyant les deux agents se chamailler de la sorte.

Même s'il était encore loin d'apprécier Liat, il constatait qu'elle tenait bel et bien à l'Italien, en témoignaient les conseils qu'elle avait essayé de lui prodiguer, et probablement aussi à McGee qu'elle avait aidé de son mieux la veille en lui soufflant les mots d'arabe nécessaires à sa mission. Et pour cette simple raison, il ne pouvait pas entièrement la rejeter.

Alors qu'il regardait l'Israélienne affichait une moue dépitée en voyant son tas de cartes diminuer drastiquement, le portable de Tony retentit une nouvelle fois dans la camionnette.

« Je vais peut être essayer de le prendre, ce coup-ci, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire tout en se redressant, prêt à décrocher.

- Tu vas laisser tomber, DiNozzo, McGee vient de se reconnecter ! » répliqua Gibbs en attrapant brusquement le casque dont provenait un grésillement.

Aussitôt, les deux agents se précipitèrent sur leurs propres écouteurs pour entendre McGee murmurer :

« Je vois un 4x4 noir et je pense qu'il est pour moi…

- C'est bon, le bleu, on t'a en visuel ! » annonça l'agent très spécial en actualisant l'image de vidéosurveillance sur leur écran pour voir le jeune agent s'agiter légèrement alors qu'une Chevrolet roulait dans sa direction.

Observant un silence religieux, les trois agents regardèrent le 4x4 aux vitres de verre fumé se garer sur le trottoir où attendait Tim.

Un homme brun à la barbe brune fournie en sortit, montrant discrètement à l'informaticien l'arme qui pendait à sa ceinture.

« As-salam aleykoum, mon frère. Tu es prêt ? » lança-t-il alors que l'intéressé acquiesçait doucement.

Il le fouilla rapidement et, constatant qu'il n'était pas armé, lui passa aussitôt un bandeau sur les yeux et le poussa sur le siège arrière du 4x4, avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de retourner à la place du mort avant que la Chevrolet ne s'éloigne.

« On bouge ! s'exclama Gibbs en s'installant au volant de la fourgonnette noire, qui ronronna avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, manquant de faire tomber Liat et Tony qui s'étaient levés, prêts pour l'action. Tuvia, gardez le casque, McGee pourrait avoir besoin de vos traductions. DiNozzo, tiens-toi prêt. Et range ce jeu de cartes, il y en a partout !

- Pour une fois que je gagnais… grommela-t-il alors que l'officier du Mossad lui tirait discrètement la langue en chaussant à nouveau ses écouteurs.

- Gibbs, vous voulez que je vous traduise tout ce qu'ils disent ? lança-t-elle à l'intention du chef d'équipe qui déjà prenait un visage plus que serré, faisant à nouveau chanceler l'agent senior.

- Faites-moi un résumé global, lui intima-t-il, ne perdant pas des yeux le 4x4 rendu plus difficile à traquer par la nuit et la pluie, mais aussi par l'absence totale d'autres voitures qui empêchait leur véhicule de se fondre dans la masse.

- Ok… commenta-t-elle. Ils disent qu'ils l'amènent dans leur antre… Qu'il va rencontrer le chef pour voir s'il était apte à rejoindre les Justes… Les Justes ? Mais il est pas gêné, celui-là !

- Tuvia, pas de commentaires personnels, merci.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me concentre, répondit-elle en plaquant les écouteurs contre ses oreilles. Mélange arabe/anglais, Tim arrive à comprendre vu qu'il ne m'a toujours pas donné le code qui signifie qu'il est perdu dans la conversation. Sinon, quelques élucubrations de fous-furieux, rien de bien surprenant.

- Boss, on va par où ? s'enquit Tony qui avait lui aussi récupéré ses écouteurs.

- Nord-Est, commenta laconiquement l'ancien sniper qui ne quittait pas le traqueur des yeux. En direction de Bethesda.

- Quartier Foggy Bottom, d'après la carte, renchérit Liat en jetant un coup d'œil au plan de Washington qu'elle avait affiché sur son téléphone portable. C'est au milieu des sièges des organisations internationales, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, Gibbs ?

- Plus on est proche de ses cibles, plus il est facile de frapper, répliqua le chef d'équipe.

- Boss, avec toute la sécurité qu'il y a dans le quartier, c'est presque impossible qu'ils aient pu faire des allers-retours sans avoir été repérés ! souligna l'agent senior.

- Le problème est résolu, on continue vers le Nord, toujours vers Bethesda, répliqua Gibbs tout en enfonçant un peu plus l'accélérateur, décidé à ne pas perdre de vue le véhicule dans lequel se trouvait McGee. Tuvia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

- Elle traduit, boss, lui répondit la voix de Tony. Un des types a _a priori_ demandé à McGee de raconter son histoire, alors il explique qu'il vient prendre la place d'At-Tabari attrapé par des fédéraux. Et d'après le pouce levé de Liat, l'histoire leur plaît. Et nous, boss ?

- On poursuit vers le Nord, ils ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés. Et on traverse Rock Creek Park. Essaye de savoir si McGee a toujours les yeux bandés. »

L'agent senior acquiesça et se concerta brièvement avec son homologue du Mossad pour savoir quel mot clé demander à McGee de glisser si le bandeau noir entravait toujours sa vue. Après un court débat, Liat lança dans le micro :

« Tim, si tu es toujours les yeux bandés, dis : ana fahour bi a7adama khadiakum. Ca veut dire : je suis fier de servir votre cause. Sinon, reste silencieux cinq secondes. »

Le jeune agent répéta aussitôt la phrase, confirmant aux agents qui le suivaient qu'il était toujours privé de sa vision.

« Tuvia, faites en sorte qu'ils restent occupés en faisant parler McGee, je vais essayer de me rapprocher d'eux ! annonça Gibbs alors que plusieurs minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées en silence.

- Un problème avec le traqueur, boss ? s'enquit Tony, préoccupé, tandis que la jeune femme obéissait.

- Des interférences ! éluda-t-il alors que l'agent très spécial se rangeait à ses côtés pour jeter un coup d'œil au GPS sur lequel le point rouge indiquant la position de McGee disparaissait de temps à autres. Si je les perds de vue et que le traqueur nous lâche sans que McGee puisse nous dire où il se trouve, c'est fini.

- Il nous restera le micro ! essaya de se rassurer l'Italien, anxieux malgré lui.

- Pour combien de temps ? répliqua l'ancien sniper en accélérant encore un peu, forçant Tony à s'accrocher des deux mains au siège pour ne pas rouler à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Et si le micro et l'oreillette cessent de fonctionner, ces hommes vont bien vite se rendre compte que McGee ne parle pas un mot d'arabe.

- Il restera son téléphone ! lança Liat, qui avait visiblement écouté toute leur conversation. Ces mecs sont des vrais débutants, ils ont oublié de le lui prendre lorsqu'ils l'ont fouillé.

- T'es pas supposée traduire, toi ? rétorqua l'agent senior, agacé d'être espionné de la sorte.

- Je viens de faire réciter à Tim une vieille blague antisémite tripolitaine, j'ai bien le droit de prendre une pause, non ? s'indigna-t-elle, avant de compléter en apercevant le regard bleu exaspéré de son patron temporaire dans le rétroviseur intérieur : Ils sont repassés à l'anglais, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas le faire tuer.

- Sois un peu plus sérieuse, McCouverture prend pas mal de risques avec ces dingues ! répliqua l'Italien, l'air préoccupé.

- Détends-toi, DiNozzo, ton copain n'est plus un bleu et il s'en sort comme un chef !

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux, ils ralentissent ! tonna Gibbs, avant de piler brutalement et s'engager dans une rue parallèle à l'artère principale.

- Merci pour ce tournant, boss, lâcha Tony que l'ancien sniper avait enfin réussi à faire tomber sur le sol métallique, sous le regard plus qu'hilare de l'Israélienne.

- On est dans le quartier de… Cleveland Park ! annonça cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil à son propre GPS.

- Et on est arrivés, annonça l'ex-marine en s'arrêtant avec une douceur étrange à l'angle de la petite rue sale et semblant vide d'habitants, leur permettant de voir le 4x4 se garer lui aussi tandis que la pluie commençait à se faire de moins en moins violente.

- Ils descendent, affirma l'agent senior en jetant un coup d'œil par la petite vitre de verre fumé qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur McGee, les yeux toujours bandés et guidé par l'homme qui l'avait fait monter dans la Chevrolet ainsi que par le conducteur de cette dernière jusque dans un immeuble.

- On intervient ? s'enquit l'officier du Mossad une fois que les trois hommes eurent totalement disparu de leur champ de vision.

- On écoute ce qui se dit, répliqua fermement Gibbs, l'oreille à nouveau collée au casque.

- Ils lui annoncent qu'ils vont rencontrer celui qu'il voulait voir, et j'entends un bruit métallique, vous croyez que c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Des escaliers, affirma le chef d'équipe. Ils descendent quelque part.

- Je confirme, grogna-t-elle alors que la conversation se révélait de plus en plus parasitée par des grésillements. Il y a une nouvelle voix, un bout de ''as-salam 'aleikum'', mais j'entends mal et je ne sais pas si McGee m'entend encore, Gibbs !

- Demandez-lui de nous donner un code si… commença l'ex-sniper, lorsqu'un bruit semblable au crissement d'une craie sur un tableau noir les força à retirer tous trois leurs écouteurs en grimaçant. Merde !

- On est sourds, muets, et aveugles, boss, commenta Tony qui avait courageusement essayé de remettre le casque pour se heurter à un mur de silence.

- On intervient, alors, statua l'ancien marine en portant la main à son arme à sa ceinture après avoir appuyé sur un bouton supposé faire venir des renforts du NCIS.

- Attendez une minute, on n'a pas la moindre idée de combien ils sont là-dedans ! les interpella Liat alors que les deux Américains se précipitaient sur la portière de la fourgonnette.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez intervenir tout à l'heure ? rétorqua son patron, pas franchement désireux de tergiverser alors que son agent se trouvait en sous-sol, coupé de ses coéquipiers et face à des terroristes qui allaient rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

- Entre temps, le cap des huit heures du matin est passé et mon cerveau a émergé ! ironisa-t-elle. Gibbs, je suis sérieuse, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-dedans et nous faire tuer n'aidera pas vraiment McGee !

- Elle n'a pas tort, d'autant que s'ils découvrent le pot-aux-roses, ils ne vont pas l'abattre, ils vont d'abord l'interroger, donc il n'est pas en danger de mort ! souligna Tony.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon agent se fasse torturer, DiNozzo, alors si tu as une idée géniale et rapide à mettre en place, je suis pour. Sinon, on y va ! » siffla l'ancien marine.

L'Italien se tut un instant, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Il était persuadé qu'il existait un moyen de trouver combien d'hommes les attendaient à l'intérieur de cet immeuble, mais ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut au pire moment.

« Liat, appelle Abby ! lui ordonna-t-il subitement, tandis que l'officier du Mossad s'exécutait. Demande-lui de voir combien de portables elle peut localiser à l'adresse où se trouve McGee en ce moment !

- Ingénieux ! commenta l'Israélienne alors qu'elle lançait son appel. Par contre, on ne saura pas combien ils sont au sous-sol, les portables ne doivent pas capter donc ne sont pas localisables par satellites…

- On pourra faire une déduction, compléta Gibbs alors qu'Abby semblait avoir décroché et que Liat lui expliquait rapidement le problème. Bien joué Tony !

- Tu remercieras McGee quand on l'aura sauvé, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ça ! » répliqua l'agent très spécial dans un sourire alors que l'Israélienne leur faisait signe de commencer à sortir.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, rapidement suivis par l'officier du Mossad qui leur lança :

« Trois à l'entrée, trois au premier étage, je dirais six ou sept au sous-sol en comptant Al-Bakri et les deux types qui ont escorté McGee !

- Je m'occupe de ceux à l'étage, DiNozzo et Tuvia, le sous-sol ! annonça-t-il. Et je veux Al-Bakri vivant, Tuvia, c'est clair ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme aux cheveux gris enfonçait déjà la porte de l'immeuble au nom du NCIS et abattait les deux gardes qui l'avaient immédiatement mis en joue lorsqu'ils l'avaient aperçu.

Tony évita de justesse la balle du troisième homme et répliqua, le blessant au bras.

« DiNozzo, Tuvia, la cave ! aboya Gibbs, réfugié derrière le mur du hall d'entrée alors qu'un nouveau terroriste, alerté par les bruits de tir, descendait l'escalier et faisait feu.

- Et on y va comment ? » répliqua l'Israélienne, agacée par cet ordre irréalisable.

Le seul rempart qui les protégeait était cette cloison un peu trop fine à son goût, installée pour créer une sorte de vestibule, et de l'autre côté de laquelle se trouvait ce qui devait être la pièce à vivre de l'hôtel particulier.

Dans ce salon, un escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage supérieur, tandis qu'à gauche s'ouvrait une cuisine ou une salle à manger qu'elle apercevait à peine.

Et sous l'escalier en question, la porte, qui plus est probablement blindée, qui menait à la cave.

« Je vous couvre ! lança-t-il, alors que Liat croisait le regard tout aussi stupéfait de Tony.

- Boss, c'est pas possible ! affirma l'Italien.

- Vous allez être à découvert quand les deux autres desc… » commença l'officier du Mossad, avant de constater que Gibbs n'avait pas attendu leur avis pour mettre son plan à exécution et s'était avancé dans le salon, sans aucune protection, pour abattre l'homme qui faisait feu avec son pistolet mitrailleur depuis la cage d'escalier.

Les deux agents profitèrent du calme relatif pour se glisser dans le salon derrière l'ancien marine et se réfugier derrière l'escalier.

« Patron, ça… » commença Tony en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il croyait voir du sang sur la main de son supérieur.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que de nouveaux coups de feu retentissaient et que Gibbs lui faisait signe de partir au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il posa la porte sur la poignée de la porte en métal, il échangea un regard avec Liat qui murmura :

« Pas de sommations.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Pas de sommations ! siffla-t-elle un peu plus fort alors que les échanges de tirs s'intensifiaient entre un Gibbs s'étant réfugié dans la cuisine pour être un peu plus protégé et un nouveau terroriste qui prenait le relai de son collègue mort au combat, tandis que le troisième préférait mystérieusement rester à l'étage. Obéis, et tire quand on rentre sans sommations ! »

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui explique plus en détail ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais savait que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion.

Poussant la porte avec la plus grande discrétion et s'engageant dans les escaliers menant à la cave, Liat sur ses talons, il s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Si l'épaisseur du plafond du sous-sol permettait de brouiller le signal d'un micro et d'un portable, il isolait aussi du bruit du rez-de-chaussée et à moins que les gardes n'aient eu le temps de donner l'alerte, il était tout à fait probable que les occupants du cellier n'aient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait au-dessus d'eux.

Lorsqu'enfin son champ de vision se dégagea, il se remémora les paroles de Liat vers laquelle il se retourna brièvement et qui émit un signe de tête insistant pour lui indiquer de faire feu.

Il n'eut de toute façon pas le loisir d'hésiter, ni même de bien analyser la situation. Dès la seconde où il posa le pied sur le sol moite de la cave, il vit deux visages se relever dans leur direction, et l'un des hommes qui l'avait repéré attrapa à deux mains la kalachnikov accrochée en bandoulière autour de son cou.

Sans réfléchir, et sans sommations, il abattit un homme relativement frêle qui se trouvait juste face à lui, de dos. Il s'effondra sans avoir eu le temps se retourner, sa nuque traversée par le projectile, tandis que de deux balles, Liat tuait deux garçons du même gabarit.

Le colosse à l'AK47 fit alors feu, et ils se replièrent chacun derrière l'une des larges colonnes qui soutenaient le faux plafond du cellier.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il put réellement évaluer la situation.

Trois hommes qu'ils venaient d'abattre quatre encore debout, dont un armé d'une kalachnikov, l'autre sortant un pistolet, le troisième ne possédant qu'une simple lame, et un dernier plutôt rondouillard, à la barbe brune fournie et à l'air tout droit sorti du parrain, qu'il devina être Al-Bakri, le chef des opérations, et qui ne semblait pas posséder d'arme puisqu'il était lui aussi allé se réfugier derrière une colonne et un couché au sol qu'ils n'avaient pas touché.

McGee.

Tony sentit son cœur accélérer encore un peu.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

D'un coup de pied contre le pilier en métal et d'un regard insistant, Liat le rappela à l'ordre.

Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, et elle semblait vouloir qu'il la couvre pour tenter d'atteindre l'homme à la kalachnikov qui n'avait pas cessé de les mitrailler depuis maintenant sept bonnes secondes.

Il hocha discrètement la tête et sortit à regrets de son abri pour ouvrir la voie à la jeune femme qui s'avança elle aussi et tira deux coups de feu en direction du colosse, dont l'un fit mouche.

Il s'effondra au sol, une balle dans le foie.

Tony songea un instant qu'il serait peut être récupérable pour interrogatoire, mais cette pensée fut balayée par la balle qui siffla non loin de son oreille et il préféra regagner son abri pour continuer à faire diversion tandis que Liat mettait en joue le dernier tireur.

« Pose ton arme ! » siffla-t-elle, le faisant se retourner brutalement vers elle, juste le temps pour Tony de tirer dans l'épaule de celui qui avait joué les chauffeurs pour McGee.

Lorsqu'il roula au sol sous l'impact, l'Israélienne acheva de l'assommer d'un coup du tranchant de la main sur la jugulaire, avant de rejoindre Tony qui s'était déjà jeté au chevet de son coéquipier.

Celui-ci émit un grognement lorsque l'agent très spécial le retourna pour l'allonger sur le ventre et constater qu'en dehors d'un bel œil au beurre noir, de quelques bosses sur le front et probablement deux ou trois ecchymoses sur les jambes, le jeune agent devrait s'en tirer sans trop de séquelles.

« Ca va, le bleu ? lâcha Tony tandis qu'il se redressait en grimaçant.

- Ca devrait aller, grommela-t-il, alors que Liat se relevait déjà et jetait un coup d'œil autour d'elle, préoccupée.

- Tony, où est Al-Bakri ? » lança-t-elle subitement en constatant qu'au sol ne se trouvaient que quatre membres des Cavaliers du Prophète, pour initialement six terroristes.

L'Italien abandonna l'informaticien qui avait péniblement réussi à s'asseoir, et laissa à son tour courir son regard sur la pièce pour constater que si sa diversion avait été efficace, celles des hommes d'Al-Bakri également.

Analysant chaque détail des murs de la cave pour essayer de déterminer par où le chef de la cellule avait pu s'enfuir, certain qu'il n'avait pas pu remonter au rez-de-chaussée et s'enfuir par là où ils étaient entrés, il remarqua subitement un cercle métallique dans le contreplaqué, comme la poignée d'une porte coulissante.

« Je vais le récupérer ! affirma-t-il en ressortant son Sig de son holster et se précipitant vers l'entrée du passage qu'il avait aisément réussi à dégager. Allez voir comment s'en sort Gibbs ! »

Liat voulut protester, mais il avait déjà disparu lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'aider McGee à se redresser.

« T'es sûr que ça va, Tim ? s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés en le voyant étouffer un gémissement de douleur en voulant faire un pas.

- Ca va, lui assura-t-il d'une voix trop faible pour réussir à la convaincre. Viens, Gibbs a besoin de nous. »

Elle hésita un instant à lui intimer de rester dans la cave et de s'asseoir sur l'une des marches des escaliers pour se reposer pendant qu'elle se chargerait de prêter main forte à Gibbs, mais songea que mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne soit pas seul si Al-Bakri avait la mauvaise idée de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans le cellier du QG de son groupe.

« Je passe devant. » trancha-t-elle en lui tendant son Beretta avant de traverser la cave en sens inverse sans un regard pour le jeune agent qui s'efforçait de la suivre malgré son boitillement.

Puis, montant vivement les escaliers, elle s'agrippa des deux mains à son Jericho et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, tandis que McGee la rejoignait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, priant silencieusement pour ne pas découvrir le cadavre ensanglanté de son patron lorsqu'il franchirait la porte métallique.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ? Et plus particulièrement : qu'avez-vous pensé de la dernière partie un peu plus tournée vers l'action ? (Je me mets à la review guidée ^^)<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre : All Fall Down est une chanson de OneRepublic (que j'adore et vous recommande d'écouter !), en référence à l'infiltration de McGee qui ne tourne pas vraiment comme prévu et à la cellule familiale qui a éclaté.<p> 


	26. Everybody Hurts

Hello à tous !

Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour ma longue absence et le fait que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews par MP, mais ma rentrée m'a prise de court, et mes premiers exposés du semestre par la même occasion... Oui, je sais, c'est une excuse minable. J'irai me pendre après avoir posté ce chapitre, même si Brad ne va pas aimer être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour venir me détacher.

Toujours est-il que je vous ai préparé un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais assez intense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et merci encore pour vos comms, vous m'avez rassurée sur mes descriptions d'action, qui vont encore être plutôt nombreuses !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Furieuse<span> : je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça devait être un souvenir inconscient du Nouvel An venu se glisser dans l'histoire x) Moi, un T-Shirt ZBC ? Comment oses-tu me soupçonner de vouloir faire du mal à Ziva ? O :)

Amy : libre à toi, je ne contrains pas aux reviews longues et structurées ^ Toutefois, si tu as le temps, je ne serais pas contre… O :)

Lessardster : je suis d'accord avec toi : Gibbs est peu volubile, mais il est efficace dans ses paroles ! Et ne t'en fais pas, le Tony/Liat n'ira pas plus loin qu'une bataille de cartes ^^

PBG : j'adore le Liatnozzo comme nom pour leur relation, c'est vraiment trop mignon (un peu à l'image de leur jeu de cartes ^^) ! Et puis ça leur va bien, eux qui retombent en enfance avec leur jeu de cartes ^^ Moi, du TBC ? Ou blesser Gibbs ? Comment oserais-je ? O :)

Gwen : Tony est toujours en retard, mais les jours importants un peu moins que les autres ^^ Le chauffeur de taxi est justement de retour, contente qu'il t'ait plu !

Kendy92 : merci pour ta review (la première, non ?), j'adore découvrir de nouvelles têtes ! :D Liat aura au moins réussi un exploit pendant son passage à DC : faire parler Gibbs. Et Ziva retrouvera les autres dans… *compte sur ses doigts*. Eh bien très exactement un chapitre. Le suivant en fait !

Marguerite Roxton-Jones : bienvenue sur cette fic ! La suite arrive immédiatement

Jouliannae : j'ai fait le plus rapidement possible, je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais, mais cette année, j'ai un mal fou à m'organiser pour poster régulièrement… Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres suivants, lorsque Liat et Ziva se croiseront notamment Et j'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur Jerusalem of Snow ! Tu as une idée précise d'OS concernant le 10x12 ?

Skye Marcus : merci, j'ai tellement de mal à les écrire que j'ai peur que ça paraisse un peu laborieux à lire ^^ Et concernant Ziva… Eh bien, ce chapitre devrait te faire plaisir ! Comme ceux à venir…

Alexia18-03 : eh bien la voici dès maintenant ! (A titre indicatif, tu peux compter entre une et deux semaines entre chaque chapitre, sauf cas exceptionnel, mais avec la rentrée, je crains de rester à peu près dans ces délais-là.)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYBODY HURTS<strong>

« Gibbs ! «

Le cri de l'Israélienne résonna dans le petit salon désert, où gisaient deux corps sans vie, mais dont la peau mate confirma à Tim qu'aucun n'était celui de son patron.

« Gibbs ! répéta-t-elle en haussant encore un peu la voix. On n'a pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache ! »

Un grognement mécontent et familier en provenance de l'étage rassura l'informaticien, qui voulut se précipiter à sa rencontre, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par la violente douleur qui étreignait sa jambe puis par Liat.

« Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Tim, lui intima-t-elle froidement avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon tandis que Gibbs de son côté les descendait lentement. Vous êtes blessé ?

- Rien de grave, la rassure aussitôt le chef d'équipe dont le manteau était malgré tout couvert de tâches de sang, avant d'esquisser un sourire. J'ai dû en mettre un hors d'état de nuire à mains nues.

- Je vois ça, commenta l'officier du Mossad en jetant un petit coup d'œil au jeune homme assommé et étendu aux pieds de Gibbs. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ?

- Il a broyé pas mal de documents, soupira l'ancien sniper en étouffant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il indiquait une déchiqueteuse, et une pile de documents qui avaient connu un sort malheureux. Les reconstituer va prendre une éternité. Et où sont McGee et Tony ?

- Merci de vous inquiéter, je vais bien, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en redescendant rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le jeune agent blessé, Gibbs sur ses talons. Tim est ici. Et Tony est parti jouer les héros.

- C'est supposé vouloir dire quoi ? siffla le chef d'équipe, agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de la jeune femme.

- Qu'il est allé chercher Al-Bakri dans les souterrains du bâtiment, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en traversant d'un pas rapide le salon, prête à retourner dans le cellier. Et que je vais aller lui prêter main forte, maintenant que vous êtes là pour baby-sitter McGee.

- Hors de question ! la coupa-t-il aussitôt en bloquant de son bras l'entrée du cellier. Vous restez là, c'est moi qui y vais.

- Gibbs, c'est ridicule, vous êtes blessé ! lança-t-elle alors qu'il rejoignait déjà la cave et se dépêchait de gagner l'entrée du souterrain. Gibbs ! C'est pas vrai… Ton boss est toujours aussi entêté, Tim ?

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira le jeune agent en esquissant un pauvre sourire. Mais comme j'ai l'habitude, je sais ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse.

- Et il faut qu'on fasse quoi ? s'enquit l'officier du Mossad tout en lui permettant de s'appuyer sur elle alors qu'il lui indiquait de l'index qu'il désirait sortir et rejoindre la camionnette.

- Jouer les voix de la raison et faire marcher nos neurones ! affirma-t-il, amusé par le regard interrogateur qu'elle posait sur lui. Tu m'aides à retourner dans notre planque sur roues ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un ordinateur.

- Avec plaisir ! » rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

Un sourire destiné à cacher à la fois son inquiétude pour les deux têtes brûlées du NCIS parties se perdre dans de sombres souterrains, et son impatience à l'idée de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil – à l'insu du NCIS bien sûr – aux différents documents déchiquetés et non déchiquetés des Cavaliers du Prophète, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y trouver une piste susceptible de la mener à Marzieh Gonabadi.

.

Tony frissonna légèrement en sentant une nouvelle goutte d'eau glacée tomber sur son front. L'humidité et le froid sibérien qui régnaient dans les souterrains creusés par les soins des Cavaliers du Prophète rendaient sa progression difficile, tout comme l'obscurité qu'il n'arrivait à combattre qu'à l'aide de la petite lampe de poche qu'il avait fixée à son Sig.

S'immobilisant un instant, il chercha à deviner la provenance et surtout la distance des petits craquements qu'il percevait, essayant tant bien que mal de localiser Al-Bakri et l'homme de main qui l'accompagnait dans sa fuite.

Il n'entendit et ne repéra que le petit rat au poil ébouriffé qui venait de passer sous son nez, terrorisé.

Etouffant un soupir, il poursuivit son chemin tant bien que mal, manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser sur le sol meuble et détrempé, s'éclairant avec une lumière dont l'intensité faiblissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il progressait.

Continuant son avancée, il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone pour constater qu'il ne captait de toute façon pas, avant de se raccrocher de justesse à la paroi rocailleuse pour éviter de s'effondrer au sol, s'éraflant sérieusement les mains dans l'opération.

Il le savait, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Et dès lors, que se passerait-il ? Al-Bakri disparaîtrait dans la nature. Le NCIS rajouterait le chef des Cavaliers du Prophète à sa liste des criminels les plus recherchés, l'affaire serait classée, Ziva reviendrait, Liat prendrait le premier avion pour Tel Aviv, tout serait terminé, les laissant sur cette demi-victoire au goût amer.

A cette pensée, il redoubla d'efforts et accéléra le pas.

Avant de s'immobiliser quelques mètres plus loin et jurer à voix basse.

Le tunnel se ramifiait à son grand dam en cinq branches différentes, et il aurait été incapable de dire laquelle avait choisi Al-Bakri.

Réfléchissant un instant et songeant sérieusement à sélectionner un chemin complètement au hasard, un craquement sourd lui fit subitement relever la tête, tendre ses muscles, et mettre tous ses sens en éveil.

Alors qu'il repérait enfin l'homme armé d'une lame qui le fixait, jusque là caché dans un recoin et désormais menaçant et prêt à l'attaquer, il avait déjà reçu un coup de pied dans le bras qui lui avait fait lâcher son arme et _de facto_ sa lampe de poche.

Et tandis qu'il parait de justesse un nouveau coup de couteau qui aurait dû l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, la lumière s'éteignit pour de bon.

.

« Euh, excusez-moi, je connais mal Miami, mais je ne me souviens pas être passée par là pour aller à l'aéroport…

- Normal, lâcha le chauffeur de taxi sur un ton que Ziva jugea un peu trop décontracté à son goût. Faut que je fasse le plein.

- Faites le plein si vous voulez, mais ayez au moins la décence d'éteindre le compteur le temps que durera votre détour ! siffla l'Israélienne avec agacement alors que l'homme, toujours aussi détendu, se garait dans la station essence et descendait du véhicule pour remplir le réservoir. Oh, vous m'entendez, quand je vous parle ?

- Vous en faites pas, je vous ferai une ristourne, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil exaspéré par sa vitre grande ouverte.

- Elle a intérêt à être conséquente, grommela-t-elle. Et vous avez aussi intérêt à me rembourser mon billet si vous me faites louper mon avion !

- Détendez-vous, on est à cinq minutes, rétorqua-t-il avec la même énergie débordante tout en poursuivant son plein. Enfin, à trente. Vous êtes toujours aussi énervée ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre de manière plutôt désagréable, mais se jeta à la place sur le sol de la voiture d'une propreté douteuse lorsqu'une balle fit exploser le pare-brise pour retomber en une pluie de verre brisé.

.

« Liat, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

- Je suis indispensable à ce point ? ironisa l'Israélienne en abandonnant son propre portable duquel elle avait passé une série d'appels à l'intention de ses amis du Shin Beth, la sécurité intérieure israélienne, pour rejoindre son coéquipier et s'installer à ses côtés devant un grand écran d'ordinateur.

- Tes copains de la sécurité intérieure t'ont envoyé les plans des tunnels creusés entre Gaza et l'Egypte par où transitent les armes destinées au Hamas ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle connectait son iPhone à la machine.

- Yep, confirma-t-elle en transférant la pièce jointe du mail que son contact venait de lui envoyer. Ca, ce sont les citadelles souterraines de nos copains du Hamas. Tu penses qu'Al-Bakri s'est inspiré du savoir-faire gazaoui pour creuser ses tunnels ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais regarder à partir du plan du bâtiment que j'ai réussi à obtenir pour savoir si une telle construction aurait été possible, précisa-t-il.

- En fait, ces tunnels-là font partie des plus perfectionnés, expliqua-t-elle en lui désignant les plans qu'il avait sélectionnés. Environ à mi-chemin, ils se ramifient en deux. La conséquence, c'est qu'il peut y avoir deux fois plus de matériel livré, mais dans le cas d'Al Bakri, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de semer ses agresseurs.

- Mais la caractéristique des chemins tracés par Al-Bakri doivent être différentes puisque les objectifs ne sont pas les mêmes, devina McGee.

- Et seulement une des deux galeries doit mener à une sortie, tandis que l'autre doit être une impasse, compléta Liat, comme lisant dans les pensées du jeune agent.

- D'autant que d'après les études matériaux que j'ai, il est possible qu'il ait également fait creuser plus de ramifications car la structure est plus solide, poursuivit l'informaticien.

- Mais si la structure est plus solide, ça veut dire qu'elle est plus complexe à creuser, donc qu'il a dû avoir recours à une société ! lâcha l'officier du Mossad. Si on trouve la société qui s'est chargée de construire le réseau souterrain, on sait par où El Bakri ressortira !

- Très bonne idée, je cherche ça de ce pas ! affirma-t-il. Mais si jamais il y avait plusieurs sorties, vu que ça a été bâti par des professionnels… On ferait quoi ?

- Il n'y en aura qu'une seule, commenta-t-elle calmement, les bras croisés.

- Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? rétorqua-t-il, interdit, alors qu'il recevait déjà quelques données lui permettant de trouver quelles sociétés à Washington acceptaient de faire ce type de travaux.

- Parce que faire construire des sorties coûte très cher, donc qu'il aura fait le choix de n'en faire construire qu'une, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Sérieusement, d'où tu sors des informations pareilles ? lâcha-t-il devant le sourire sibyllin qu'elle arborait.

- J'ai travaillé avec beaucoup de paranos, et j'en ai tiré pas mal de connaissances sur les bunkers et les maladies mentales, admit-elle sur un ton détaché. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je suis blessée quelque part ? Je saigne ?

- Euh, non, bredouilla-t-il, un peu refroidi. Bon, alors, quels résultats… Deux sociétés font ça à Washington… Et seulement une des deux travaille dans notre secteur. Bingo ! Je crois qu'on tient notre plan !... Et on est grillés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour regarder le plan piraté à partir des serveurs de la société de construction. Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Que tu avais tort, commenta-t-il simplement, avant de développer tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Cinq sorties. Tu imagines, cinq ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer.

Non, elle avait du mal à imaginer.

Observant rapidement les dessins qui s'affichaient à l'écran et suivant le doigt de McGee qui lui indiquait les différentes ramifications des tunnels creusés à la demande des Cavaliers du Prophète, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

Quelque chose l'interpellait sur ce schéma, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire quoi.

Et alors que le jeune agent s'évertuait à trouver des informations dans la base de données de la compagnie pour essayer de débloquer une situation qui s'annonçait non seulement périlleuse pour Tony mais décevante pour eux qui ne pourraient probablement pas attraper Al-Bakri à moins d'un immense coup de chance, un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

Deux tunnels légèrement incurvés de part et d'autre d'un tunnel central. A l'image des quatre croissant encadrant l'épée sur le drapeau iranien.

« Je reviens, McGee, je sais lequel mène à la sortie ! » affirma-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte sans prendre le temps de délivrer plus d'explications à l'informaticien.

Et lorsque le jeune homme réussit enfin à retrouver ses esprits et cria son prénom, le bruit de ses bottes de Liat résonnaient déjà sur le béton au rythme de sa course.

.

De justesse, Tony se décala d'un pas de côté et échappa au coup de couteau qui déchira l'épaule de son manteau et le laissa haletant alors qu'il était forcé de parer une nouvelle attaque.

« C'était un manteau Boss, espèce de minable… » grimaça-t-il alors qu'il réussissait enfin à intercepter le poignet de son adversaire, et le compressait si fort que ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix que de lâcher son arme.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un violent coup de poing au visage qui le fit chanceler tandis qu'il sentait un filet de sang s'échapper de son nez et s'écouler entre ses lèvres, lui laissant un goût métallique dans la bouche.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans tout son conduit nasal, et dévia un nouveau coup, sans toutefois être assez rapide pour échapper au coup de pied qui l'atteignit au tibia et le fit s'effondrer, sa tête cognant violemment le sol.

L'émanation de moisi qui se dégageait du sol mélangée à l'odeur du sang qui coulait sans interruption dans son nez l'empêcha de reprendre son souffle comme il l'aurait souhaité, et il haleta un court instant, essayant de se relever sans succès, comme si ses muscles étaient paralysés.

Et alors que les haut-le-cœur cessaient enfin et qu'il réussissait à se redresser au moins légèrement, il sentit l'homme qui avait récupéré son couteau malgré l'obscurité régnante plaquer sa lame contre sa gorge, prêt à l'égorger.

_Une lame de Damas_, ne put-il s'empêcher de songer.

Il aurait volontiers ri de l'absurdité de la situation s'il n'avait pas eu le visage tuméfié et qu'un simple rictus n'était pas déjà une torture. Il allait mourir, et la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était cette lame irisée qui dansait devant lui, s'approchant inexorablement de son cou.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, hurler à celui qui s'apprêtait à l'assassiner tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui. Il aurait voulu lancer une dernière remarque sarcastique. Lui faire remarquer à quel point ses chaussures marrons étaient ridicules avec son ensemble noir.

Mais il avait trop mal. Et il était trop sonné pour pouvoir dépasser la douleur.

Alors il le laissa faire, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux, décidé à ne pas se montrer faible face à la mort.

Et alors qu'il sentait la lame glacée entailler sa chair, un coup de feu retentit.

L'acier damascène cessa de tracer son chemin à travers sa peau pour trouver sa carotide.

La main de l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier par son col de chemise s'ouvrit.

Une solide poigne l'empêcha toutefois de retomber mollement sur le sol comme il s'apprêtait toutefois à le faire.

Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir découvert à travers sa vision brouillée les yeux bleus glaciers de son sauveur en qui il était certain qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance qu'il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et se laisser glisser dans le néant.

.

D'un geste vif, Ziva écarta précautionneusement les petits morceaux de verre qui avaient atterri sur elle, et étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle sentait qu'un des débris tranchants avait entaillé sa joue.

« Montez ! hurla-t-elle sans réfléchir à son chauffeur, qui s'était déjà remis au volant sous le regard médusé des employés de la station service, bien trop choqués par le coup de feu qui venait de retentir pour songer à réclamer leur dû pour le plein, ou tout simplement à se mettre à couvert.

- Toujours l'aéroport ? » s'enquit l'homme avec une décontraction qui n'avait de cesse de décontenancer l'Israélienne, alors qu'il faisait rugir le moteur.

Elle hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour constater qu'un large 4x4 noir, aux larges vitres de verre fumé, redémarrait à son tour, prêt à les suivre.

« Oui, roulez ! » aboya-t-il alors qu'il s'exécutait déjà et qu'elle sentait le vent qui s'engouffrait par le trou béant laissé par le pare brise brisé commencer à fouetter son visage.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la voiture qu'elle avait considéré comme une véritable poubelle avait un moteur beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous, et que son chauffeur avait d'étranges talents en matière de conduite, dignes du _Transporteur_ aurait probablement dit Tony.

Elle fut également surprise de constater que, contrairement à ses prévisions, aucun tireur ne tentait d'atteindre leur véhicule depuis le 4x4, qui se contentait de les suivre sagement en dépit de la conduite acrobatique et difficile à prendre en filature de l'Afro-Américain au volant.

Il n'y avait bien sûr aucune plaque à prendre, aucun signe de l'identité de la personne ou des personnes installées derrière ce pare-brise en verre fumé.

Le 4x4 aurait d'ailleurs très probablement pu les doubler étant donné la prise au vent à laquelle était soumise leur voiture désormais à moitié ouverte, mais il n'adoptait pas non plus cette stratégie.

La discrétion semblait primer sur son élimination, ce qui voulait dire que si elle arrivait à l'aéroport, elle était sauvée. Du moins pour le moment. Et lorsqu'elle serait de retour sur le sol de Washington, elle pourrait rentrer directement chez elle, ou aller au NCIS pour mener sa petite enquête.

La priorité restait donc pour elle d'attraper son avion à temps, et surtout en vie.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux meilleures stratégies de survie qui lui permettraient de monter dans son avion saine et sauve, elle vit subitement le 4x4 accélérer et se rapprocher dangereusement de leur véhicule.

« Foncez ! » insista-t-elle, alors que son chauffeur écrasait encore un peu plus l'accélérateur, tout en lançant un ''Youhou !'' joyeux, faisant tomber encore un peu plus des nues l'ex-officier du Mossad.

Mais elle avait beau considérer cet homme complètement dingue, elle était forcée de constater qu'il était efficace et réussissait avec succès à creuser l'écart avec l'énorme voiture noire.

Plus exactement une Chevrolet, qui semblait avoir renoncé à la chasse et ralentissait, laissant d'autres voitures la doubler.

Si elle avait su que se cachait dans le véhicule américain deux Iraniennes qui souhaitaient plus que tout au monde rester discrètes, aussi bien aux yeux des services secrets occidentaux qu'à ceux des hommes de leur propre agence, y compris au détriment de la mission que leur avait demandée de réaliser leur chef, elle aurait probablement compris cet étrange geste.

Mais à la place, elle intima à son chauffeur d'accélérer encore, ce qu'il fit avec un enthousiasme non feint au point qu'elle se mette subitement à regretter la conduite israélienne en comparaison très posée. Et ce ne fut pas en trente minutes mais en à peine dix qu'ils parcoururent les derniers kilomètres les séparant de l'aéroport.

« Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-elle enfin au chauffeur désormais garé sur le parking de son terminal, qui obéit et se tint silencieux et immobile alors qu'elle dégainait discrètement son Sig Sauer, à couvert derrière le siège de la banquette arrière, guettant comme une lionne à l'affût de sa proie le 4x4 noir ou une quelconque menace.

Cette dernière ne vint pas au bout des cinq minutes qu'elle passa dans une immobilité presque aussi impressionnante que celle de son étrange chauffeur.

Enfin elle s'autorisa à considérer que la voie était libre et soupira à l'intention de l'Afro-Américain :

« Je vous dois combien ? En prenant le prix du pare-brise en considération ?

- Oh, rien, rien, commenta-t-il dans un sourire. Vous m'avez rappelé le bon vieux temps. Vous êtes dans les narcos ?

- Euh… non, lâcha-t-elle, plus qu'interdite alors qu'elle insistait et tendait une liasse de billets à l'homme qui refusa d'un geste poli de la main.

- Les armes ? suggéra-t-il, avant de se raviser. Ah non, vous, vous êtes dans le micro-crédit.

- Euh… toujours pas, commenta-t-elle en rangeant finalement son argent dans le sac de voyage installé à l'arrière à ses côtés et en le passant à son bras, tout en se demandant depuis quand les banquiers octroyant des micro-crédits étaient la cible de tentatives d'assassinat en plein Miami. Ce que je fais n'a pas tellement d'importance. Par contre, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Allez-y, répliqua-t-il dans le plus grand calme en allumant une cigarette, alors qu'elle s'étonnait de voir qu'il ne cherchait finalement pas à en savoir plus sur elle.

- Vous avez été témoin d'une fusillade, je vous ai demandé de semer une voiture avec un pare brise défoncé, de rester totalement pendant cinq minutes sans bouger d'un millimètre ni parler… Et vous n'êtes pas ne serait-ce qu'un brin choqué ?

- Avant, j'étais chauffeur dans le Bronx. » répondit-il simplement, comme si cet élément pouvait répondre à toutes les interrogations de l'Israélienne.

Cette dernière préféra couper court à la conversation, songeant qu'elle ne réussirait de toute façon pas à percer les secrets de ce mystérieux personnage, et se contenta d'acquiescer avant de le saluer d'une voix peu convaincue.

Lorsqu'elle eut pris congé, elle s'éloigna dans le hall de l'aéroport d'un pas rapide pour récupérer ses billets, non sans toutefois jeter quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en sécurité.

Mais malgré toute l'attention qu'elle portait à son environnement, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir, de l'autre côté des portes vitrées signant l'entrée de l'aéroport, son chauffeur pousser un soupir et retirer ses dread-locks, qui n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une perruque, pour révéler une coupe de cheveux au carré.

Elle ne le vit pas non plus sortir une petite étoile de David dorée de son T-Shirt David Bowie mal ajusté.

Pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit décrocher son téléphone et lancer, alors qu'il la suivait toujours des yeux et s'assurait qu'elle passait la zone des contrôles avec succès, là où il serait relayé par d'autres collègues en charge de sa protection lorsqu'elle monterait dans l'avion :

« Shalom, monsieur le directeur ? Emmanuel à l'appareil. Votre fille est arrivée à bon port et ne se doute absolument de rien. J'ai passé la main à mon collègue, elle est en sécurité. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un pare-brise à faire réparer. »

(1)

.

Sans ralentir sa course, Liat pressa le bouton latéral de son iPhone pour passer du mode vibreur au silencieux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'écran de son portable pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de McGee, qui devait l'appeler pour la dix-septième fois en moins d'une minute.

Du moins espérait-elle qu'un laps de temps plus long qu'une minute ne s'était pas écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était mise à courir. Sous peine de ne jamais arriver à temps là où elle devait se rendre au plus vite si elle voulait espérer intercepter Al-Bakri, et par là-même lui poser quelques questions sur les charmantes Iraniennes qui avaient financé la construction de cinq tunnels débouchant tous sur des sorties dans des immeubles adjacents sous son QG.

Accélérant encore un peu plus à cette pensée, elle se demanda un instant ce que sa vie aurait été si elle était devenue professeur de philosophie en université, comme son père.

Sûrement beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup moins dangereuse, beaucoup moins fatigante, et surtout beaucoup plus ennuyeuse.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, légèrement essoufflée, à quelques mètres de la porte de l'immeuble dans lequel devait déboucher le tunnel mystère, sortait son Jericho de son holster et se réfugiait derrière un arbrisseau annonçant l'entrée de la résidence, laissant son ouïe et ses réflexes faire le reste du travail, elle songea qu'elle avait tout de même quatre chances sur cinq que le gentil ressortissant Algérien qui aimait faire égorger de pauvres marines n'ayant rien demandé à personne se fasse la belle sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

Ce qui risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. De gros ennuis.

Etouffant un soupir, elle ferma un instant les yeux, évacuant les pensées parasites pour se concentrer au maximum sur tous les bruits ou les mouvements qui l'entouraient.

Elle avait beau adorer sa vie et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, elle regrettait parfois que ses lundis matins ne se résument pas à lire du Spinoza dans le texte, son chat Bill sur ses genoux, dans la lumière et la chaleur tel aviviennes de sa véranda.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte voisine de l'immeuble grincer légèrement, comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, elle se redressa, tous ses muscles tendus, prête à intervenir, et esquissa un petit sourire.

Hachem semblait définitivement avoir choisi une autre voie que l'étude de Spinoza, Bill sur ses genoux, pour elle.

.

Abdelaziz Al-Bakri jeta un regard furtif dans son dos pour constater que la diversion avait réussi, et que son garde du corps et/ou esclave attitré avait réussi à retenir le fédéral suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait une bonne longueur d'avance. Peut être même l'éliminer, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Sans ralentir toutefois la cadence malgré l'essoufflement qui commençait à le gagner et la pensée que l'Américain ne le dérangerait peut être plus, il traversa une nouvelle partie de sa galerie souterraine et se rapprocha encore un peu de la sortie et de la liberté.

Reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, il songea qu'il était grand temps qu'il fasse une croix sur les boulettes d'agneau de sa femme. D'abord parce qu'être un terroriste bedonnant ne faisait pas très sérieux sur les vidéos de menace qu'il transférait à Al-Jazeera, ensuite parce que s'il voulait continuer à effectuer son travail très lucratif pour ses étranges employeuses, il avait tout intérêt à être affûté pour la prochaine fois où les flics américains remonteraient sa trace.

A certains moments, il regrettait l'époque où il se chargeait des prises d'otages pour AQMI.

Le travail était beaucoup moins fatiguant que la gestion de son propre groupe, même si les jeunes désorientés qu'il islamisait et entraînait tranquillement lors d'un sympathique stage en Afghanistan organisé en partenariat avec ses contacts terroristes sur place étaient relativement faciles à manipuler.

Plus encore, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de son poste de fonctionnaire à Ghardaïa.

Rentrer chez lui à 17 heures pétantes après avoir passé sa journée à boire du thé à la menthe avec ses collègues de la mairie, retrouver ses deux enfants et sa femme adorés, ouvrir une enveloppe contenant son maigre salaire tout en observant d'un regard bienveillant sa petite famille jouer avec le ridicule caniche nain que son épouse avait insisté pour adopter, et se coucher le soir en sachant que le lendemain se déroulerait une journée exactement similaire à celle qu'il venait de passer n'était finalement pas si désagréable.

Il s'agissait d'une vie qu'il regrettait, parfois. Souvent.

Mais à la place, il avait suivi la suggestion de l'étrange salafiste qui s'était rendu au guichet qu'il tenait pour une demande visa, une dizaine d'années auparavant, et lui avait promis une vie moins médiocre, faite d'or et de diamants. De morts aussi. Et sans espoir de retour en arrière.

Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, au point de quitter ses anciens « bienfaiteurs » pour fonder sa propre mouvance, les Cavaliers du Prophète, et proposer des djihadistes dévoués corps et âmes pour effectuer le sale boulot des plus offrants.

Et cette fois, au lieu de rester tranquillement à Alger aux côtés de sa famille comme il le faisait toujours, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se rendre à Washington pour superviser les opérations commanditées par des femmes aux voix suaves dignes des meilleures hôtesses du téléphone rose, et se retrouvait désormais avec des fédéraux aux trousses, dans une galerie sombre et humide dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le bout.

Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. Il aurait définitivement dû rester en Algérie.

Et alors qu'il courait toujours, il fut pris d'un doute.

S'était-il trompé de chemin ? Avait-il pris le mauvais tunnel ?

Il fut rapidement rassuré en constatant que devant lui apparaissait enfin une raie de lumière, éclairant une échelle à laquelle il grimpa aussitôt.

A la force de ses bras, il réussit à ouvrir la trappe du plafond et s'étala sur le carrelage de l'immeuble du bout de la rue auquel était reliée sa cave en ayant le fort désagréable sentiment d'être une crêpe qui venait de retomber dans la poêle.

Malgré la fatigue, il se redressa et reprit sa course, traversant le hall du bâtiment et passant la porte d'entrée.

Subitement, il sentit quelque chose entraver sa cheville et s'effondra au sol pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

Lorsqu'il rencontra les deux grands yeux verts brillants, sentit les cheveux blonds sauvages de la fille aux airs de prédatrice qui venait de l'attraper par le col et plaquait un pistolet sur sa carotide chatouiller son visage, et qu'elle susurra doucement à son oreille dans un arabe parfait un « Alors, mon petit Abdelaziz, on essaye de filer à l'Iranienne ? » suave, il étouffa un petit glapissement de terreur.

Allah semblait définitivement avoir d'autres plans pour lui que le laisser tranquillement rentrer en Algérie retrouver sa femme, ses enfants, et son caniche nain.

* * *

><p>Hum... Vous avez survécu ?<p>

* * *

><p>Le titre<em><strong> Everybody Hurts<strong>_ est celui d'une chanson de REM que j'aimais énormément à la base, et dont j'ai récemment entendu une reprise en arabe par MC Rai qui a achevé de me faire craquer pour cette chanson. Il fait référence (vous vous en doutiez) à mon amour pour le ZBC et le TBC qui se reflète dans ce chapitre. Et pour en revenir au morceau, si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous invite à l'écouter de tout coeur en anglais et en arabe, vraiment ! (C'est bon, maintenant, promis, j'arrête la promo ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

(1) Il y avait une grande communauté juive en Ethiopie, dont la plupart des représentants ont fait leur aliyah pour fuir les persécutions et la misère.

Ils ont suivi un processus d'intégration assez compliqué (par exemple, on m'avait récontée qu'en Ethiopie, on ne regarde jamais un supérieur hiérarchique dans les yeux lorsqu'il parle, ce qui posait quelques problèmes notamment dans l'armée où leur attitude était interprétée comme de la faiblesse), mais beaucoup font aujourd'hui leur service militaire, et quelques uns sont rentrés dans les services secrets israéliens, ce qui explique qu'il y ait beaucoup plus d'officiers du Mossad noirs qu'on ne pourrait le croire (ce qui est d'ailleurs pour eux un atout majeur) !


	27. Tomber le masque

Hello !

Me revoilà ! Non, non, je vous jure, je n'étais pas morte et je n'ai pas ressuscité, j'étais juste privée de Wi-Fi ! Quoique, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est une forme de mort...

Bref, sur cette réflexion philosophique de haute volée, je vous délivre cet humble chapitre, plus court que ceux auxquels je vous ai habitués, mais qui devrait rapidement trouver sa suite !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux revieweurs (moins nombreux... Snif, où êtes-vous passés ? :'s) et en particulier aux fidèles qui me suivent tout de même depuis 27 chapitres !

Et comme il est très tard à l'heure où je poste, je vous souhaite de ce pas une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Marguerite . Roxton - Jones<span> : merci ! :)

Jouliannae : il risque d'y avoir d'autres scènes d'action dans les quelques chapitres à venir, j'espère qu'elles te plairont aussi ! Je vais essayer de m'atteler à l'OS que tu m'as suggéré dès que possible, je ne te promets rien dans l'immédiat, mais je n'oublie pas !

Furieuse : très longue review ? Merci ! :D Je suis une nouvelle convertie au TBC, en effet. Et il est justement question de la "vengeance" de Ray contre Liat : je te laisse découvrir. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas trop appesantie sur Monique, mais dans les grandes lignes, la protection était à cause d'un baron de la drogue sud-américain qui la menaçait ;)

Gwen : c'est vrai que Ziva s'est pas mal faite manipuler, mais n'en a-t-elle pas conscience ? Et ne va-t-elle pas décider d'agir bientôt ? O:)

PBG : une longue review avec relevé de phrases ? C'est tout simplement merveilleux, tu le sais, ça ? :D Je suis complètement pour que Minibleu ait un tonton chauffeur de taxi un peu foufou ! Et non, je ne t'aurais pas pris pour une folle pour la blague avec Bob l'éponge parce que j'y avais moi-même pensé (Bethesda United !)

Skye Marcus : le Bronx est une jungle dont on ignore les dangers, nous Européens. Et Ziva débarque, justement ! Ce qui ne risque finalement pas d'arranger tant que ça les gros ennuis de la team...

* * *

><p><strong>TOMBER LE MASQUE<strong>

« On a des trucs à se dire, toi et moi ! » siffla la blonde qui l'avait intercepté dans sa fuite et le redressait maintenant sans grande délicatesse pour le menotter et plaquer au le mur sans cesser de le braquer de son pistolet.

Al-Bakri préféré garder un silence prudent, le temps de dévisager et d'identifier la petite lionne aux yeux verts qui ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher maintenant qu'elle le tenait à la gorge.

« Israélienne ? grommela-t-il en donnant un petit coup d'index dans la médaille en forme d'étoile de David de la jeune femme, ce qui n'eut pas spécialement l'air de lui plaire.

- Un conseil, ne touche ni moi, ni mon magen David ! » le menaça-t-elle en accentuant un peu plus la pression de son arme contre sa gorge, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Il la fixa un instant, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure.

La fille était Israélienne, peut être du Mossad, même si au fond peu importait. Bien plus capital, elle semblait étrangement nerveuse. Quoique nerveuse n'était peut être pas le terme.

Pressée.

Elle était pressée. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans sa cave, elle était accompagnée. D'un homme. Châtain aux yeux verts. Avec un long manteau en laine et un costume cravate.

Il aurait mis sa main à couper que lui n'était pas originaire de l'Etat hébreux. Son œil d'expert lui indiquait d'ailleurs plutôt qu'il était un fédéral américain.

Dès lors, deux options se présentaient : elle craignait de rester seule en sa compagnie, et était pressée que celui qui devait être son coéquipier la rejoigne, ce dont il doutait au vu des techniques de combattante aguerrie dont elle avait jusque là fait preuve.

Ou, deuxième cas de figure, elle voulait quelque chose de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas que le fédéral ait lui aussi.

Trois fois au cours de sa carrière il avait réussi à sauver sa peau en utilisant les coopérations entre agences qui relevaient plutôt de « qui doublera l'autre le premier », et il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser la situation qu'il croyait voir se dessiner à son avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lâcha-t-il en osant plonger son regard dans les yeux verts brillants de colère de la fille.

- Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes, annonça-t-elle directement, sorte de code employé par tous les agents des services secrets signifiant qu'ils étaient plus que désireux de négocier avec celui qu'ils qualifiaient de ''terroriste'', mais également destiné à lui rappeler qu'ils étaient en position de force.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu _veux savoir _rapidement_ ? répéta-t-il cette fois en insistant sur les deux termes les plus importants de sa phrase.

- Pour qui tu travailles. » répondit-elle de but en blanc, sans prendre en compte la coutume de rigueur voulant que l'agent des renseignements souligne tout le mépris qu'il avait pour son informateur, et toute la réticence qu'il aurait à lui accorder sa protection et celle de son pays en échange d'informations utiles, même s'il finirait bien sûr par la lui accorder.

Elle devait vraiment être _très _pressée.

« Une protection pour ma femme et mes enfants et une extradition vers ton pays d'où je serai renvoyé en Algérie sans qu'il y ait de vagues, en échange de mes informations et de mon silence avec les autres. » rétorqua-t-il, usant du même ton sans détour qu'elle avait pu employer.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, levant les yeux au ciel et relâchant quelque peu la pression de son arme sur sa carotide, avant de lâcher finalement avec un peu d'agacement :

« Vendu. Maintenant parle.

- Des Iraniennes. Qui m'ont payé en liquide et pas avec l'argent du VEVAK, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Elles m'ont d'abord demandé de faire assassiner n'importe quel type de la marine, puis elles ont insisté la fois suivante pour que ce soit un juif. Quand vous m'avez envoyé votre petit ben sharmuta d'Américain, j'attendais la suite des instructions.

- Un moyen de remonter leur piste ?

- Si je te le dis, plus personne ne m'embauchera, plaida-t-il. Clause de confidentialité.

- Parle, ou je te jure sur ma tête que je me charge personnellement de tes gosses, et que je demande à un de mes indics libyens de s'occuper de ta femme ! » aboya-t-elle en le repoussant encore un peu plus contre le mur alors qu'il peinait à respirer sous la pression du canon du Jericho contre son cou.

Il grinça un instant des dents, se demandant si elle bluffait ou pas, avant de capituler dans le doute.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, le prénom de l'Israélienne claqua dans les airs alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, amenant la jeune femme à pousser un juron en arabe.

« McGee, je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger… grogna-t-elle, devinant la présence du jeune agent dans son dos alors qu'Al-Bakri se tortillait légèrement pour apercevoir pour son plus grand déplaisir le garçon qui avait permis à ses collègues de remonter sa trace.

- Tuvia, vous l'avez ? tonna une voix familière qui la fit soupirer de plus belle, alors qu'elle écartait l'Algérien du mur et le forçait à passer devant elle.

- Je l'ai ! répliqua-t-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Gibbs, dont la manche de manteau était toujours ensanglantée et à laquelle s'accrochait un Tony au visage ensanglanté et couvert d'ecchymoses, l'œil à moitié fermé, partiellement évanoui, ne semblant réussir à tenir debout que grâce à l'appui que lui prodiguait son supérieur. Tony, tu vas bien ? »

L'intéressé hocha faiblement la tête, ayant visiblement réussi à comprendre la question de l'officier du Mossad, alors que cette dernière se tournait vers McGee qui s'était rapproché de son coéquipier pour examiner ses plaies.

« On ramène Al-Bakri au NCIS, et on fonce à l'hôpital, annonça Gibbs alors que la jeune femme poussait son prisonnier vers la fourgonnette noire du NCIS.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt faire l'inverse ? Et qui va se charger de boucler le périmètre ? répliqua l'Israélienne, sentant l'occasion de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le terroriste et donc d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur sa cible s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

- Vous ne le ramènerez pas seule pendant qu'on va à l'hôpital, Tuvia, c'est trop dangereux ! trancha l'ancien sniper en aidant Tony à monter sur le siège passager alors que McGee regagnait l'arrière, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil préoccupés à son ami. Et les renforts qui seront là dans quelques minutes se chargeront de boucler l'immeuble. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous ! »

Alors qu'il prenait la place du conducteur et que Liat aidait Al-Bakri à grimper dans le véhicule, elle entendit l'Algérien lui murmurer dans un souffle :

« Troisième tiroir de mon bureau en acajou, verrouillé. »

Elle acquiesça discrètement pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris et tandis que l'informaticien l'aidait à accrocher leur prisonnier à l'un des sièges pour lui permettre de survivre à la conduite musclée de Gibbs, elle sortit son portable et envoya un SMS à son directeur lui indiquant qu'en plus d'avoir eu à débourser une somme faramineuse pour dédommager un marchand d'armes d'avoir été braqué par un de ses officiers, il allait devoir réserver une de ses cellules VIP à un terroriste indépendant et plutôt doué en affaires, et négocier avec le gouvernement algérien son retour sans heurts pour lui et sa famille au Sahel.

De quoi, avec une série de menaces de mort pesant sur la tête de sa fille, et celles de tous les ressortissants israéliens présents sur le sol américain, faire démarrer la semaine d'Eli David en beauté.

.

Il poussa un léger soupir en contournant une passagère descendue de l'avion en provenance de Miami qui s'avançait dans les grands couloirs lumineux de l'aéroport Dulles de Washington à la lenteur d'une tortue.

Et étouffa un juron en constatant qu'il avait perdu de vue la jolie brune qu'il avait eu l'ordre de suivre à cause d'elle.

Profitant de n'avoir qu'une mallette pour bagages, il remonta d'un pas rapide le flot de voyageurs et réussit à entrapercevoir la nuque de la fille de son directeur.

Il la suivit un instant alors qu'elle semblait déambuler dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, s'arrêtant parfois, accélérant subitement, et compliquant sa tache déjà loin d'être aisée pour lui qui n'était rentré au sein du Mossad que depuis à peine un an et demi.

Lui-même avait douté avoir bien compris les ordres d'Eli David lorsque, la veille, il lui avait intimé de se rendre à Miami au plus vite pour ensuite assurer la surveillance et la protection de sa fille Ziva au cours du vol la menant à Washington.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi lui, une si jeune recrue, avec relativement peu d'expérience, était supposé garantir la sécurité d'une femme réputée avoir été l'un des plus redoutables assassins que le Hamisrad ait pu former.

Son supérieur avait haussé les épaules, lui fournissant pour seules explications vaseuses que sa jeunesse était un atout puisque Ziva ne le connaissait et ne le reconnaîtrait donc pas, pour finalement avouer que ses autres officiers étaient mobilisés à Berlin, Paris, ou directement à Washington pour d'autres missions.

Il lui avait ensuite fait signe de partir, sans lui donner l'identité de la menace qui pesait sur sa fille malgré son insistance pour savoir qui était celui ou celle qu'il était supposé surveiller du coin de l'œil.

Il lui avait répondu que le moins il en savait, le mieux il se porterait.

Il aurait volontiers protesté, mais il s'était retrouvé face à la porte que son directeur venait de lui refermer sous le nez, et il avait donc à la place pris le premier billet d'avion pour Miami, avant de passer plusieurs heures à patienter dans les couloirs de l'aéroport avant d'enfin apercevoir une Ziva qu'il avait ensuite escortée à son insu dans l'avion, puis avait surveillée sans interruption depuis que leur avion avait atterri.

Une Ziva qu'il venait d'ailleurs de perdre à nouveau.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il constata que le seul endroit où elle aurait pu se rendre pour qu'il la perde de vue était les toilettes, et prit le couloir sur sa gauche pour l'attendre lorsqu'elle sortirait.

Et alors qu'il longeait le mur, surpris de ne voir personne attendant devant ce qu'il était persuadé être des toilettes d'après les indications que son cerveau embrumé avait cru lire sur le mur de l'aéroport, il sentit subitement le canon glacé d'une arme de poing s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

« Retourne-toi lentement, les mains en l'air. » lui intima une voix féminine d'une fermeté incontestable.

Et lorsqu'il croisa les deux yeux chocolat dans lesquels il put lire un mélange de colère, d'agacement, et d'interrogation, il sentit ses doutes sur l'identité de celle qui l'avait braqué s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

Face à lui se tenait Ziva David, en quête de réponses.

.

« Oh, un DiNozzo plâtré de partout ! s'amusa Liat, tranquillement installée à son bureau, alors que Tony, accompagné de son patron, faisait son entrée dans l'open space.

- Rigole, rigole, vile Israélienne, ce sont des blessures de guerre ! répliqua l'agent très spécial en déposant son sac à dos au pied de sa chaise alors que McGee, dont les plaies superficielles avaient été nettoyées et pansées par les soins Ducky, lui jetait un coup d'œil moqueur. Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas blessée ? Même Gibbs avait une éraflure.

- Je ne sais pas, parce que j'évite de faire quoi que ce soit de suicidaire ? ironisa-t-elle sur un ton innocent, alors que Gibbs s'assurait une dernière fois que tous ses agents allaient bien avant de grimper les escaliers menant au bureau de Vance pour annoncer à ce dernier la capture de la tête pensante du groupe terroriste ayant fomenté les assassinats sur lesquels ils enquêtaient.

- Et McGee, alors ? rétorqua l'Italien en désignant d'un mouvement de la tête l'informaticien dont le cou était recouvert d'une minerve. Pourquoi tu te moques de moi et pas de lui ?

- Lui, c'est une mission sous couverture qui a capoté, c'est différent, souligna-t-elle. Et crois-moi, question missions sous couverture qui ont raté, j'en connais un rayon !

- Une histoire à nous raconter, Tuvia ? suggéra-t-il.

- Désolée, tout est classé secret-défense, éluda-t-elle simplement. Et je te déconseille de me chercher avant d'avoir complètement guéri, ou j'appuie sur un de tes hématomes !

- Tu es d'une cruauté ! s'exclama-t-il en passant le doigt sur son œil au beurre noir avant de réprimer une grimace de douleur.

- Tente les huiles essentielles, ça fait dégonfler plus vite, commenta-t-elle en cessant momentanément de le regarder pour se concentrer sur son écran d'ordinateur. L'huile d'Immortelle marche bien.

- Parole d'une casse-cou ? plaisanta McGee tout en remplissant les formulaires qui leur permettraient enfin de clôturer l'affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied durant les trois derniers jours.

- D'une fille de médecin, rectifia-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Un père prof et une mère médecin ? Vos repas de famille devaient être endiablés, ironisa Tony, s'attirant un regard noir de l'Israélienne. Et je peux savoir comment tu as atterri au Mossad et pas dans les Beaux-Arts ?

- Ton père a un voilier et tu n'as pas fini marin, DiNozzo, ricana-t-elle. La vie nous emmène parfois là où personne n'avait prévu qu'on aille. Et c'est souvent nous les premiers surpris.

- Tu devais faire quoi, à la base ? s'enquit le jeune agent, curieux.

- Droit et psychologie, répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence alors que les deux Américains échangeaient un regard dubitatif. C'est droit ou psychologie qui vous choque comme ça ?

- Les deux ? suggéra Tony innocemment alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Tony, je suis bien plus psychologue que tu ne veux l'admettre, rétorqua-t-elle. Tiens, un exemple : je parie que le fond d'écran de ton téléphone portable est une photo de Magnum dans sa chemise hawaïenne, devant sa voiture rouge, et celle en arrière-plan, cachée derrière tes applications, ton équipe au grand complet. Je me trompe ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'Italien déglutit avec difficulté, troublé, tandis que sur le visage de l'officier du Mossad se dessinait un sourire victorieux.

« C'est… impressionnant, admit finalement l'agent senior. Et le droit ?

- Mieux le connaître pour mieux le contourner ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de se redresser et s'étirer tout en rangeant son portable dans son sac. Bon, pour célébrer la fin de cette enquête, je propose une tournée de café pour les grands blessés ! Vous en dites quoi ?

- Que le Starbucks est loin, commenta Tony en étouffant un bâillement.

- Et c'est pour ça que je vous les ramène sur un plateau d'or, précisa-t-elle en attrapant son sac à dos. Avec des muffins en prime.

- Plateau d'argent.

- Pardon ?

- Pas plateau d'or, plateau d'argent… commença l'agent très spécial avant d'interrompre son explication devant le regard agacé de l'Israélienne. Laisse tomber, des muffins sur un plateau d'or iront très bien ! »

Liat esquissa un sourire alors que McGee se levait de son siège pour lui tendre un morceau de papier qu'elle saisit, interdite.

« La liste des cafés préférés de l'équipe, sans oublier le Caf-Pow d'Abby, précisa-t-il en l'escortant jusqu'à l'ascenseur alors qu'elle sortait iPod et écouteurs de sa poche pour le long trajet qui l'attendait.

- Merci, commenta-t-elle simplement avant de jeter un coup d'œil impatient à l'ascenseur qui tardait à arriver à leur étage, tandis que Tim cherchait désespérément de quoi poursuivre la conversation.

- Et… bel iPod, poursuivit-il tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour la stupidité de sa remarque alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire.

- Un peu rose à mon goût, reconnut-elle. Mais l'Apple Store de Tel Aviv a des petits problèmes de gestion de stocks, résultat, c'était rose ou rien.

- Eh bien si tu as besoin d'un iPod bleu, métallisé, ou noir, tu me passes un coup de fil et je te l'envoie ! plaisanta-t-il, avant de l'attraper par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la cabine d'ascenseur. Et… au fait, pour le fond d'écran de Tony, tout à l'heure, très impressionnant !

- Oh, ça ? répondit-elle comme s'il s'était agi de la dernière des banalités. Rien de bien compliqué, Tony est plus prévisible qu'il n'y paraît. »

Le jeune agent leva un sourcil, se demandant un instant si elle le considérait lui aussi prévisible et si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mais alors que le ding de l'ascenseur retentissait, le tirant de ses pensées, il fut surpris de sentir la main de la jeune femme l'agripper alors qu'elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille dans un sourire :

« En revanche, sois un amour et ne lui dis pas que c'est parce qu'il a laissé son portable traîner ce matin sur le sol de la camionnette et que j'ai vu son fond d'écran et son papier peint que je suis une aussi excellente medium !

- Tricheuse ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare, alors que les portes s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur l'officier du Mossad tout sourire.

- Je suis simplement meilleure espionne que psychologue, baruch Hachem ! » lança-t-elle en faisant mine de remercier le Ciel, avant de disparaître dans la cabine de fer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit l'ascenseur s'ébranler, elle profita du petit instant de solitude qui lui était octroyé pour se recentrer et réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait.

Un conducteur normal mettait en moyenne 30 minutes pour faire un aller-retour NCIS-Starbucks.

Elle avait donc très précisément 15 minutes pour parcourir la moitié de la ville, fouiller de fond en comble la planque des terroristes et en particulier un certain tiroir verrouillé du bureau d'Al-Bakri, en priant pour que les agents du NCIS en charge de boucler le périmètre soient en pause, puis 15 autres pour faire le chemin en sens inverse et revenir comme une fleur au NCIS _avec _les cafés qu'elle leur avait promis.

_Un jeu d'enfants_, songea-t-elle, non sans sarcasme, en sortant de la cabine qui venait de s'arrêter à l'étage du parking, tout en faisant voltiger les clés de la Chevrolet que le NCIS lui prêtait pour calmer ses nerfs, qui allaient une nouvelle fois être soumis à rude épreuve.

.

« Dis-moi, McCritique, est-ce que tu préfères _Air Force One_ ou _Le Fugitif_ dans les Harrison Ford ?

- Aucun des deux, Tony, j'aimerais que tu finisses ton rapport, soupira l'intéressé en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, le bleu, rends-toi utile ! répliqua l'agent très spécial en se redressant sur sa chaise tout en roulant une feuille de papier en boule. J'ai besoin de planifier ma soirée cinéma de ce soir pour fêter la résolution de l'enquête !

- Si tu me jettes cette boulette, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole, le menaça d'un ton calme son coéquipier.

- On parie ? ironisa l'Italien tout en cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque pour atteindre sa victime en plein visage.

- On ne parie pas, DiNozzo, on bosse ! rétorqua la voix agacée de Gibbs qui dévalait les escaliers à toute allure. Où est Tuvia ?

- Partie chercher du café, patron, répondit l'informaticien, interdit, alors que leur chef fouillait éhontément le bureau de l'officier du Mossad absente. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'Eli David a demandé l'extradition immédiate d'Al-Bakri pour qu'il soit jugé en Israël au nom d'une vieille affaire, et que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! tempêta l'ancien marine.

- Mais à quoi joue le Mossad ? lâcha Tony, tout en échangeant un regard confus avec son cadet tandis que Gibbs décrochait avec agacement son téléphone qui s'était subitement mis à sonner.

- Gibbs ? lança-t-il tout en indiquant à ses deux agents de faire le silence. Kort ? Tiens donc, il ne manquait que vous… Hum, hum… Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je dois vous croire ?... Quel genre de contentieux entre la CIA et le Mossad ?... Hum, hum… Hum, hum.

- C'est moi ou la CIA est en train de nous filer un tuyau pour savoir ce que traficote le Mossad ? lâcha l'agent senior dubitatif à l'oreille de son ami alors que leur patron émettait une série de grognements indiquant qu'il recevait des informations de la plus haute importance.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, admit l'informaticien, alors que Gibbs raccrochait déjà et s'emparait de sa veste.

- DiNozzo, McGee, prenez vos sacs, on retourne à la planque d'Al-Bakri ! annonça l'ex-sniper.

- L'enquête n'est pas bouclée, boss ? s'étonna l'Italien en se précipitant à sa suite vers l'ascenseur.

- Quand il est question d'Iraniens et d'Israéliens, et qui plus est d'Iraniennes et d'Israéliennes se livrant à une guerre secrète, l'affaire ne fait jamais que commencer, DiNozzo ! » se contenta de répondre son supérieur, sibyllin.

.

« Qui es-tu ? siffla Ziva en détaillant rapidement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, les mains en l'air. Et pourquoi tu me suis ? »

Il hésita un instant alors qu'elle poussait un soupir en verrouillant la porte du cagibi dans lequel elle les avait entraînés pour être plus au calme, et dans lequel traînait quelques serpillières et autres ustensiles de ménage dévolus aux employés de l'aéroport.

« Qui es-tu ? hurla-t-elle, n'y tenant plus, en retirant la sécurité de son arme qu'elle braqua directement sur le front de son interlocuteur.

- Ok, ok, ok, c'est bon, je suis de ton côté ! lâcha-t-il, le front couvert de sueur, tandis qu'elle gardait son Sig directement pointé sur lui. Je suis du Mossad. »

Joignant le geste à la parole alors qu'elle l'autorisait d'un signe de tête à bouger, il sortit une petite plaque ornée d'une étoile de David encadrée par une couronne de lauriers, l'insigne de la mishtara, la police israélienne, que le Mossad délivrait à ses officiers en mission.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répliqua-t-elle, baissant malgré tout son arme alors que le jeune officier recommençait à respirer normalement.

- Les ordres, commenta-t-il évasivement, alors qu'elle ressortait son pistolet pour braquer le canon une nouvelle fois sur lui. Je ne sais pas, ok ? On m'a ordonné de te surveiller, c'est tout !

- Qui a ordonné ça ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, menaçante. Qui ?

- Ton père, ton père ! avoua-t-il en montrant une nouvelle fois ses paumes vides en signe de reddition. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, sur la Torah, d'accord ?

- De la part des officiers du Mossad qui mangent tous du porc, ça ne vaut pas grand chose, mais j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti… grommela-t-elle en rangeant toutefois son Sig dans son holster avant d'extirper son téléphone de sa poche. Agent David ?... Gibbs, j'allais justement vous appeler, je… Vers Bethesda ?... Oui, je note l'adresse, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Portable à la main, elle se précipita sur la porte, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître, elle lança à l'intention du jeune homme resté immobile et tremblant dans un coin du petit placard :

« Si je te revois marcher dans mes traces, je te jure sur la Torah que tu ne reverras la terre d'Israël que quand ton cercueil touchera le sol, c'est bien clair ? Et si tu as des doutes concernant ma parole, sache que je respecte la cacherout. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à son tour la porte du placard quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva David s'était évaporée dans les airs, s'envolant probablement pour cet endroit non loin de Bethesda qu'elle avait évoqué au téléphone.

.

D'un pas hésitant, Liat franchit l'encadrement de la porte du bureau d'Al-Bakri, qu'une tempête de sable semblait avoir secoué tant il était en désordre.

Un mélange de lambeaux de documents broyés à la va-vite, d'autres encore entiers et tachés de sang recouvrait le sol, et les disques durs des deux ordinateurs semblaient avoir été détruits à la masse.

Plus grand chose dont elle pouvait espérer tirer des informations. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait de toute façon pas tellement eu le temps de parcourir l'intégralité des feuillets déchirés.

Elle avait réussi à éloigner les quelques hommes du NCIS en charge du périmètre, arguant que Gibbs leur offrait une dizaine de minutes de pause café. Au son du nom de l'agent, ils avaient immédiatement disparu, ses ordres ayant visiblement valeur de commandement divin au sein du NCIS.

Il lui fallait donc aller à l'essentiel.

« Troisième tiroir, verrouillé… » murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même, tout en s'accroupissant devant le joli meuble en acajou qui avait autrefois servi de bureau à Al-Bakri.

Elle eut la surprise de ne sentir aucune résistance en voulant faire coulisser le tiroir, la plus grande surprise encore de ne découvrir rien d'autre qu'une petite note rédigée en hébreu.

Composant à toute allure le numéro d'Hadar à mesure qu'elle découvrait avec horreur ce qui était inscrit sur la fiche Bristol, elle lança dès qu'elle entendit son supérieur décrocher :

« Hadar, on a un gros problème.

- Parle, Tuvia, je t'écoute !

- Tu peux noter ? J'ai des menaces qui m'ont l'air bien sérieuses entre les mains.

- Je suis auprès du service informatique, ce que tu vas dire va être enregistré, affirma-t-il alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration. Lis !

- _Félicitations, petite lionne, tu es arrivée jusque là. A défaut d'avoir face à moi l'originale, j'aurai au moins la joie de jouer avec la copie. Alors voilà le défi : réussiras-tu à arriver en Terre d'Israël avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme ? Que la chance te sourie, Shir-Zan. _Et c'est signé Marzieh, en calligraphie arabe. Ca veut dire quoi, Shir-Zan ?

- C'est du farsi, pour dire lionne, traduisit rapidement Hadar. Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Attentat suicide ou à la bombe à l'ambassade d'Israël ? suggéra-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

- J'ordonne le renforcement de toutes les unités de sécurité là-bas et des renforts de police pour le déminage, commenta-t-il simplement.

- Attends, Hadar, _ils_ seront forcément au courant si tu fais appel à la police américaine, répliqua-t-elle, faisant clairement allusion au NCIS.

- Au courant de quoi, Tuvia ? la coupa une tierce voix qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre dans son dos en ce lieu et à cet instant précis.

- C'était qui, ça, Tuvia ? s'enquit Hadar entre deux ordres lancés aux informaticiens qui devaient l'entourer.

- Personne, Hadar, je te laisse, tu as carte blanche… » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix aussi assurée que possible au vu de la situation plus que problématique qu'elle allait devoir affronter, avant de raccrocher.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit volte-face et planta alternativement son regard dans les yeux noisette, marron et enfin bleu glacier des trois agents du NCIS qui la fixaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension, d'agacement et surtout de colère depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

><p>Question pour un champion ! (Qui est en fait un questionnaire de qui veut gagner des millions, mais c'est pas grave, je ne suis plus à une approximation près ^^) Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?<p>

A. Vous avez aimé

B. Vous n'avez pas aimé

C. Vous êtes mitigé(e)

D. La réponse D

Je vous laisse argumenter votre réponse par une petite ou longue review !


	28. Labiy

*****Passe timidement la tête par la porte*****

Coucou ! Vous voulez toujours de moi ? Parce que j'ai parfaitement conscience que mon absence a été plus que longue, au point que certains m'ont cru morte (à tort ou à raison, je ne suis moi-même pas complètement sûre), et que malgré toutes les excuses que je pourrais vous présenter, ça serait tout sauf suffisant.

Donc oui, il s'agit en partie de problèmes de Wi-Fi, de temps, et d'inspiration qui m'ont retenue loin de vous et de cette fic, mais je suis bel et bien de retour, et je vais la finir. Il reste normalement un chapitre après celui-ci (déjà écrit donc vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire de ce côté-là), puis un épilogue au cours desquels tous les mystères restés en suspend vont être éclaircis.

En attendant, je vous présente celui-ci, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez et prendrez toujours du plaisir à me lire. Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements, d'un résumé, d'une information, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP. En attendant, je vous souhaite, comme il se doit, une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Sasha : juste <strong>MERCI <strong>pour toutes ses reviews, longues en plus, et que j'ai pris un plaisir fou à toutes lire ! Vraiment, tu es merveilleuse, je vais t'offrir un distributeur à ton effigie à Bethesda ! (Et oui, je faisais bien référence à Qui veut gagner de l'argent en masse de Gad au dernier chapitre avec l'histoire de la réponse D, j'adore ce sketch ^^)

Marguerite : merci :)

Skye Marcus : j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, elles me font rire à chaque fois ! Le clip où Sarai pleure du sang est assez ignoble, mais bon, si ça te rend Liat sympathique, je ne vais pas me plaindre ^^ La Ziva en mode Mossad revient ce chapitre, et, en hommage au départ de Cote, le prochain chapitre sera très Tiva (Avoue que toi aussi tu déprimes complètement à l'idée de retrouver NCIS à la rentrée SANS Ziva...)

Lessardster : ce coup-ci, bas les masques, Liat se retrouver face à l'équipe et même face à Ziva. Même si les règlements de compte auront vraiment lieu dans le chapitre suivant.

Gwen : le but de Kort est essentiellement de se venger du Mossad qui a fait capoter la mission de CIRay, mais pas sûr que ça serve tant les intérêts de la CIA que ça... Et Ziva est justement de retour pour régler ses comptes !

Chou05 : ce chap signe justement le retour de Ziva donc une équipe au grand complet pour affronter ce qui l'attend !

Amy : je conçois que le Tiva n'était pour le moment pas très au rendez-vous, mais comme je suis actuellement en deuil à cause de Cote, le chapitre suivant sera très centré autour de nos deux amoureux transis préférés !

PBG : la Ziva du Mossad est réactivée, et on ne l'arrête plus. Tout comme il va y avoir encore un peu de TBC dans ce chapitre (à croire que tu m'as contaminée et que moi aussi je suis devenue accro. Pauvre Tony, il va vraiment finir par nous détester). Sinon je reprends le reviewage de Plume dès que j'ai posté l'épilogue de cette fic et que je me suis remise de l'annonce de Cote, snif.

Inconnu : merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, et contente que ça te plaise :)

Furieuse : je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je mette Monique au pied du mur pour qu'elle trahisse Ziva. Pour l'arme de poing à l'aéroport, très franchement, je ne suis pas hyper informée mais pour le bien de la fiction, je me suis dit qu'une plaque du NCIS ou autres permettait de passer ^^ Merci pour ce joli AAA en tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Aliice : merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, la suite a beaucoup tardé et j'en suis désolée :s J'aime bien aussi voir la Ziva jalouse, elle cache mieux sa jalousie que Tony mais je suis sûre qu'elle en éprouve autant.

Cilou : merci pour ta review :) Comme Liat était présentée comme la "remplaçante" de Ziva au Mossad, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'elles aient tout de même quelques traits de caractère communs.

Zebre : votre appel a été entendu, et la suite est là (même si je suis encore désolée pour le délai...)

Jouliannae : à nouveau, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai toujours voulu finir cette fic et elle sera finie, je te le promets. Toutes les questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas répondu dans ce chapitre seront traitées dans le chapitre suivant. Merci en tout cas pour tes gentilles reviews et tes encouragements !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 28<strong>

**LABIY**

Son regard glissa de l'Italien au plus jeune des agents, en passant par l'ancien sniper aux yeux bleus semblant être devenus incandescents sous l'effet de la colère.

Pas d'échappatoire possible.

Elle n'avait pas de mensonge tout prêt susceptible d'expliquer sa présence en ces lieux. Et même si elle se surprit à penser en voyant Tony à l'œil au beurre noir fermé, une épaisse minerve entravant ses mouvements, un Gibbs au bras recouvert d'un épais pansement et McGee couvert de griffures et de bleus le faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement, qu'elle réussirait peut être à les mettre hors jeu quelques minutes le temps pour elle de disparaître dans la nature, elle se refusait à ériger cette option au rang des possibles.

« Tuvia ? »

Le chef d'équipe n'eut pas à en dire plus. Son ton était plus explicite que toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser ouvertement.

Il vit aussitôt l'officier du Mossad avaler sa salive avec difficulté. Elle se savait dos au mur, et sa belle assurance semblait avoir définitivement volé en éclat lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Je vous recommande de vous dépêcher. »

Nouveau mouvement d'hésitation de la part de l'Israélienne.

A ses côtés, il sentait Tony bouillir. Il savait à quel point son agent souffrait de s'être ainsi laissé duper.

McGee quant à lui était resté stoïque, impassible. Pas de doute, il avait été blessé par leur découverte, lui qui espérait tant de l'officier du Mossad, mais semblait avoir encore espoir. Pas qu'elle leur ait dit la vérité, ce qui était impossible. Alors peut être qu'elle leur ait menti pour de bonnes raisons.

Quelque chose de tout à fait impensable pour Gibbs.

« Donnez-moi ça, lâcha finalement l'ancien marine en faisant un pas vers elle pour se saisir de la petite feuille de papier qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses doigts.

- L'ambassade d'Israël est menacée. Attentat à la bombe mené vraisemblablement par des Iraniens. »

Elle avait répondu sur un ton calme qui dénotait avec l'anxiété qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard vert. Inquiétude à l'idée d'avoir été démasquée ou que la représentation diplomatique de son pays sur le sol américain puisse faire l'objet d'un attentat, il n'aurait su le dire.

Pourtant, il s'immobilisa, et fit signe à ses agents.

« On y va. DiNozzo, contacte le FBI. McGee, appelez le déminage. »

Dans un même mouvement, les deux agents tournèrent les talons, non sans que le premier jette un regard mauvais à l'officier du Mossad et le deuxième lui adresse un coup d'œil triste et déçu.

Elle resta plantée là, les regardant s'éloigner, songeant que la seule réussite de sa mission serait peut être d'avoir sauvé l'ambassade d'Israël, si Hadar et elle avaient correctement interprété le message de Marzieh, lorsque Gibbs l'interpella avec froideur et fermeté :

« Venez, Tuvia. Vous n'allez pas y couper. »

Sans un mot, elle suivit l'ancien marine. Ils dévalèrent silencieusement les escaliers, ignorant les débris qui jonchaient encore le sol et la poussière qui s'envolait à chacun de leurs pas. Enfin ils sortirent de la maison où régnait toujours une odeur de brûlé et de sang séché pour rejoindre la camionnette du NCIS garée non loin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter à la suite de Gibbs, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Dans un réflexe, elle se dégagea pour faire face à la jeune femme brune qui la fusillait de son regard chocolat.

« Les traîtres ne montent pas avec nous ! » siffla rageusement Ziva David, visiblement rentrée de Miami et mise au courant de l'affaire par son patron.

Elle ignorait à quelle heure avait atterri son avion, mais elle se doutait que la fille du directeur David avait conduit à toute vitesse pour l'intercepter et régler ses comptes elle-même avec elle. Manque de chance, son supérieur était arrivé à l'ancien QG d'Al-Bakri avant elle, et elle voyait encore dans ses yeux à quel point elle était fâchée que les choses se soient ainsi déroulées.

« Ordres de Gibbs. » répliqua Liat en lui jetant un regard hautain.

Les deux Israéliennes se toisèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sous le regard de Tim et Tony ressentant toute l'hostilité qui régnait entre l'ancien officier du Mossad et sa « remplaçante ».

Enfin le combat silencieux fut interrompu par un cri agacé de Gibbs leur ordonnant de monter immédiatement.

Elles s'exécutèrent. Lorsque le moteur démarra, le chef d'équipe put constater que si Ziva s'était assise aux côtés de Tony sans cesser de fixer Liat avec ressentiment, cette dernière s'était installée à l'autre bout de la camionnette, sans daigner lui adresser un regard.

La fin de cette mission s'annonçait définitivement mouvementée.

.

« Combien de temps jusqu'à l'ambassade ? »

La voix de Tony avait rompu le silence de mort qui régnait dans la camionnette depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG d'Al-Bakri, faisant relever la tête à une Liat entrée dans un demi-sommeil et ouvrir de grands yeux interrogateurs à McGee. Ziva quant à elle n'avait pas quitté l'officier du Mossad des yeux, ne digérant toujours pas sa présence parmi eux.

« Une dizaine de minutes, commenta Gibbs, accélérant encore un peu et manquant de faire rouler l'agent senior à terre par la même occasion. Suffisamment de temps pour quelques explications de la part de Tuvia.

- Vous m'avez déjà l'air bien au courant, répliqua l'intéressée avec un flegme étonnant.

- On sait qu'Eli David t'a envoyée ici pour traquer une cellule d'Iraniennes appelée les Tulipes, menée par Marzieh Gonabadi. Et que l'enquête sur laquelle on s'est tués à la tâche n'était qu'une diversion de cette même Iranienne qui a visiblement une dent contre le Mossad et voulait t'affronter seule à seule, développa froidement Tony, digérant mal la trahison de l'Israélienne.

- On sait aussi que tu es une menteuse et une traîtresse, et que tu as mené mes coéquipiers en bateau pour pouvoir régler tes comptes, ou ceux de mon père, je ne sais pas, toute seule comme une belle égoïste, sans songer une seule minute que tu pourrais mettre des gens en danger. » compléta Ziva en accompagnant ses paroles d'un reniflement méprisant.

Un ricanement lui répondit, tandis que Liat se redressait pour lui faire face :

« Ziva David, madame-je-sais-tout autoproclamée qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait, et de pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- Bien sûr que je sais. Parce que tu es le bon petit soldat de mon père, sans compassion, se foutant des autres comme d'une guigne. Tu mens comme tu respires, tu trompes les autres sans éprouver aucune culpabilité. Dis-moi, Liat, tu dors la nuit ? Et tu arrives à ne pas vomir quand tu te regardes dans une glace ?

- Le mensonge, c'est mal. Quelles belles valeurs morales, Ziva, je t'admire, répliqua l'officier du Mossad, moqueuse. Alors le résistant tchèque qui a sauvé mon grand-père en mentant à des officiers nazis venus lui demander s'il accueillait des Juifs chez lui était un homme mauvais, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de baratiner, Liat, tu n'as sauvé personne, et certainement pas cherché à protéger Tim, Tony, ou Gibbs ! siffla la brune, hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua-t-elle, hautaine. Tu n'as jamais cherché à connaître les intentions des gens, de ton père notamment. Tu t'es contentée de regarder le résultat et de juger. Pardon, de critiquer.

- Je connais mon père, ricana la jeune femme. Tu aimerais qu'il ait des intentions louables, mais tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu n'as entendu que les louanges qu'Abensour, ton ancien mentor, chantait à son sujet, mais moi j'ai vécu avec lui. Je sais ce qu'il nous a fait subir, à ma mère, ma sœur et moi.

- Et par rapport au nombre de fois où il vous a blessées, as-tu jamais cherché à savoir combien de fois il vous a protégées ? lâcha la blonde en secouant la tête, semblant consternée.

- A-t-il jamais cherché à me les montrer, ces fois-là ? répliqua froidement Ziva, dans le regard de laquelle quelque chose s'était brisé. Toi qui as une si haute estime de lui, arrête de mentir une seconde et dis-moi la vérité. Pour quelles raisons si nobles mon père t'a-t-il demandé de trahir le NCIS et de faire cavalier seul pour traquer Gonabadi ? »

Liat se tut un instant, hésitante. Elle avait reçu l'ordre explicite de ne pas toucher un seul mot à Ziva du lien très personnel qui unissait Eli David et Marzieh et ses Tulipes. Et si elle mourait d'envie de hurler au visage de Ziva qu'elle ne comprenait rien et que tout ce que son père avait toujours essayé de faire était de la protéger, elle et sa sœur, à défaut d'avoir réussi à sauver sa mère, elle n'était pas payé pour énoncer la vérité ou sauver la relation de son directeur avec sa fille.

Elle était payé, et plutôt mal, pour suivre les ordres. Et à un moment aussi crucial de sa mission, où Ziva et Marzieh risquaient de se retrouver en contact l'une avec l'autre, la pire crainte d'Eli David, et que pesait une lourde menace sur l'ambassade d'Israël, il n'était pas temps pour elle de les outrepasser.

Elle chercha du regard du soutien du côté de Tony, qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, puis de Tim, qui garda un visage impénétrable.

« C'est à toi de les lui demander, se contenta-t-elle alors de répondre en se rallongeant sur le banc qu'elle occupait, sans tenir compte du ricanement moqueur de son interlocutrice.

- Merci de confirmer ce que je savais déjà de lui et de toi, Liat. » éluda finalement la brune en secouant la tête, semblant malgré tout déçue comme si elle avait espéré, l'espace d'une seconde, que son ancienne collègue du Mossad ait dit la vérité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était le tour de la voix de Gibbs de rompre le silence pour annoncer que l'ambassade d'Israël était en vue, mais pas les camions des démineurs. Et qu'il était désormais temps pour eux de se tenir prêt à évacuer les locaux et à sécuriser le périmètre.

.

« Maharu, maharu, maharu ! » ordonna précipitamment Ziva David en brandissant son badge à l'intention des trois fonctionnaires de l'ambassade d'Israël qui, cafés à la main, la fixaient avec de grands yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agitation qui régnaient dans le bâtiment.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Gibbs et Tony tenaient le même discours, mais en anglais, tandis que Liat s'entretenait avec la sécurité de l'ambassade pour essayer de comprendre comment une bombe aurait pu être posée dans des locaux aussi surveillés, et dans ces conditions, à quel endroit.

McGee quant à lui se chargeait de s'assurer que la sortie des employés se faisait dans le calme et qu'ils observaient le périmètre de sécurité, tout en essayant de forcer les passants curieux à s'éloigner.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il manqua de sursauter lorsque la main d'un officier du Mossad bien connu effleura son bras.

« Vous en êtes où dans l'évacuation ? s'enquit Liat, alors que le jeune agent expliquait rapidement à une adolescente venue chercher un passeport qu'il lui fallait se rendre au bout de la rue en compagnie des autres ressortissants israéliens, où ils seraient pris en charge par la police locale.

- On avance, mais c'est compliqué, cria-t-il pour couvrir le brouhaha des murmures angoissés ou des hurlements de terreur qui provenaient du bâtiment. Je suis seul pour drainer les gens qui arrivent. Le WPD se charge de regrouper les gens au bout de la rue et d'évacuer les résidents des petites maisons à côté de l'ambassade. Sans compter que le bâtiment est sur plusieurs étages et qu'il n'y a que trois agents du NCIS…

- Mon pays doit être le plus en proie à la menace terroriste des 193 Etats de l'ONU, et il faut qu'il écope d'une ambassade mal foutue… grommela-t-elle, avant d'expliquer : J'ai parlé à la sécurité, pas de mouvements suspects, mais ils craignent une voiture piégée sur le parking ou une bombe cachée quelque part dans l'ambassade qui aurait pu échapper aux contrôles à l'entrée… Ils sont en train de vérifier, et le déminage arrive d'ici trois ou quatre minutes.

- On devrait être dans les temps si… Attention à toi ! lâcha-t-il en la poussant pour lui éviter de se faire piétiner par les trois hommes qui, quelques minutes auparavant, sirotaient tranquillement un café en salle de pause.

- Merci, Tim, lâcha-t-elle, avant de le contourner pour rentrer dans l'ambassade.

- Attends ! Liat ! Tu vas où ? » hurla-t-il en la voyant traverser la cour à toute vitesse en direction de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

En un instant, elle disparut et il fut submergé par une nouvelle vague d'Israéliens terrorisés se précipitant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ambassade, Liat constata rapidement que le chaos ne régnait qu'à l'extérieur et seuls quelques rares bruits de pas venaient troubler le calme des locaux vides. Grimpant les escaliers pour accéder au premier étage, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ziva.

« Evacuation terminée ? s'enquit la blonde tandis que la brune acquiesçait, redevenue totalement professionnelle depuis que la camionnette s'était arrêtée pour laisser débuter leur périlleuse mission.

- Gibbs finit de faire sortir les gens du dernier étage _via_ l'escalier de secours, confirma-t-elle.

- La sécurité inspecte le bâtiment et le parking et les démineurs vont bientôt arriver. Le WPD et McGee ont besoin de nous pour nous occuper des gens, il faut qu'on y aille, affirma l'officier du Mossad en faisant mine de reprendre les escaliers en sens inverse.

- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment allait Tony. »

L'Israélienne blonde s'immobilisa aussitôt, avant de se retourner lentement pour constater que Ziva la fixait d'un air médisant du haut des marches, bras croisés, immobile, attendant visiblement une réaction.

« Pardon ? lâcha Liat, interdite.

- Tu-ne-m'as-même-pas-demandé-comment-allait-Tony, articula lentement la future Américaine.

- J'avais compris, je ne suis pas demeurée, mais merci pour avoir épelé les mots ! ironisa l'officier du Mossad, n'ayant que moyennement apprécié le ton de son interlocutrice. Et quel est le problème avec Tony ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec l'évacuation…

- Je m'étonne simplement de voir que tu ne préoccupes pas de Tony, poursuivit Ziva. Il était comme le reste, un ordre de mon père ?

- Je sais qu'en Israël, les joints sont monnaie courante, mais on ne fume normalement pas ceux qu'on trouve dans les tiroirs des bureaux qu'on évacue quand une bombe s'apprête à exploser… répliqua la blonde, ne comprenant toujours pas où la brune voulait en venir. Maintenant, dis au revoir aux Bisounours et aux petits poneys roses. On y va.

- C'est avec ton sarcasme que tu l'as séduit ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire mauvais en s'approchant de son ancienne collègue, toujours perchée sur la troisième marche des escaliers, main sur la rambarde. Ta répartie ? Ton joli petit sourire innocent ? A moins que tu aies joué les blondes évaporées ? Pas de doute que ça ait marché avec lui…

- Je ne comprends pas, et ne veux pas comprendre, éluda la kidon en tournant le dos à Ziva pour reprendre sa descente. Maintenant, on s'arrache. »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu poser le pied sur la marche suivante, elle sentit une nouvelle fois la main de Ziva lui agripper le bras. La forçant à la lâcher d'un coup d'épaule, elle se retourna vers la brune, folle de rage.

« C'est quoi, ton problème ? Ce putain d'immeuble risque d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- Tiens donc, Liat Tuvia a peur ! Pourquoi tu ne pars pas en courant, comme les kidonim le font toujours ? Oh, mon père t'a donné l'ordre de me protéger, pas vrai ?

- Tu crois que je le ferais pour mon plaisir personnel ? répliqua la blonde, cachant son anxiété derrière de la moquerie. Maintenant, deux conseils : ne m'attrape plus jamais le bras, et sors d'ici avant de finir transformée en chawarma par l'explosion !

- Je suivrai tes deux conseils quand tu m'auras répondu : est-ce que Tony faisait partie de ta mission ?

- Pour la millième fois, je ne comprends _rien _à ton délire ! Et plus que deux minutes avant que les démineurs débarquent…

- Alors je vais reformuler. Est-ce que mon père t'a demandé de coucher avec Tony ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as fait comme ça, parce que ça t'amusait ?

- Je savais que tu avais un petit penchant nymphomane, mais pour ta tendance à boire, je n'étais pas au courant... lâcha l'Israélienne, préférant répondre avec sarcasme que de faire voir à son interlocutrice qu'elle était complètement perdue. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Tony. Et ton père ne s'intéresse pas à ma vie sexuelle, _baruch Hachem_ (NdA : grâce à Dieu en hébreu). Maintenant, on peut partir ?

- Quand tu auras arrêté de mentir ! aboya Ziva, faisant légèrement reculer l'officier du Mossad. Tu es chez lui à pas d'heure, tu réponds à son téléphone et tu espères que je te crois quand tu me dis que tu n'as pas couché avec lui ?

- Oui, vu que c'est la plus stricte vérité. D'accord, je suis passée chez lui, admit-elle, songeant que reconnaître la partie des faits véridique lui permettrait peut être de sortir d'ici plus rapidement, de préférence autrement que calcinée sur une civière. On est ensuite allés manger une pizza ensemble et on s'est dit bonsoir. Demande-lui si tu ne me crois pas.

- Bonsoir ? C'est un des nouveaux codes du Mossad, ça ? ironisa la jeune femme, moqueuse. A moins que ce ne soit aller manger une pizza ?

- Tu me gonfles David ! Maintenant, je m'en vais, commenta-t-elle en dévalant les escaliers sans un regard pour la brune restée en arrière. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? lâcha subitement Tony, venu s'assurer que les bâtiments étaient bien vides. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici !

- A défaut de m'écouter, écoute au moins ton Italien chéri ! commenta la voix moqueuse de Liat, déjà arrivée au rez-de-chaussée et prête à sortir de l'ambassade. Et puis sois positive, dis-toi que tu auras tout le temps de piquer ta crise de jalousie si tu ne meurs pas dans un attentat à la bombe.

- Elle parle de quoi ? s'enquit l'agent très spécial, dubitatif, tandis que sa coéquipière secouait la tête et s'engageait à son tour dans les escaliers de mauvaise grâce. Ziva ?

- Rien, Tony, il n'est jamais question de rien… lâcha-t-elle avec agacement en suivant Liat jusqu'à la porte, avant de traverser la cour en sprint.

- Par là, leur indiqua l'Israélienne en leur désignant Gibbs qui repoussait un riverain inquiet pour sa maison un peu plus loin sur le trottoir de briques de la petite allée boisée dans laquelle se trouvaient aussi bien des résidences élégantes que l'ambassade d'un pays sous haute tension.

- Ziva, je ne comprends pas, vous parliez de quoi ? demanda à nouveau l'agent senior en voyant le visage fermé de son amie, avant de commenter le soupir exaspéré poussé par Liat : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ceux qui devraient soupirer, c'est nous qui sommes forcés de travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi !

- Pas très gentil de parler comme ça d'une fille qu'on s'est tapé la veille, DiNozzo ! répliqua l'officier du Mossad, riant jaune, tandis que les yeux de Ziva s'écarquillaient et venaient chercher des réponses dans ceux surpris de l'Italien.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? lâcha-t-il, la mine déconfite, avant de se tourner vers Ziva : Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! »

L'interpellée se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Mais je t'assure, Ziva ! C'est McGee qui en pince pour elle, pas moi ! Et tu vois bien qu'elle dit ça pour t'induire en erreur ! protesta l'agent du NCIS en désignant la blonde allée rejoindre le jeune agent non sans leur avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant.

- C'est bon, Tony, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Tu es majeur et vacciné. Du moins j'espère pour toi, la connaissant, cracha l'Israélienne assez fort pour que sa concitoyenne, qui décida de l'ignorer, l'entende. Où est Gibbs ?

- Parti briefer les démineurs, expliqua Tim en s'avançant vers sa coéquipière tandis que Liat restait en arrière, rassurant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années visiblement ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un auprès de qui s'épancher en hébreu. Une partie des effectifs du WPD est partie sur les lieux aider la sécurité.

- On est donc seuls à gérer six-cents personnes dont la moitié de diplomates qui sont des cibles potentielles pour n'importe quel détraqué ? lâcha Ziva, dubitative. Et si… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue nette par une explosion qui vint frapper ses tympans, l'empêchant d'entendre les hurlements de ceux qui l'entouraient. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle constata que l'onde de choc l'avait projetée à terre.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, poussant probablement un gémissement de douleur que ses oreilles encore abîmées ne lui permirent pas d'entendre, et nota que Tony était tombé non loin d'elle. Son cœur cessa une seconde de battre, avant de reprendre sa course en voyant l'agent très spécial grimacer de douleur et passer une main sur son cou déjà endolori.

Il allait bien, tout comme McGee qui relevait la tête pour laisser respirer Liat sur laquelle il s'était jeté pour la protéger. Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait probablement fait en découvrant que son coéquipier ne lui avait pas menti et que le jeune agent semblait bel et bien éprouver un petit faible pour l'Israélienne. Cette dernière quant à elle jeta un regard inquiet au sexagénaire avec qui elle se trouvait encore en train d'échanger en hébreu quelques instants auparavant et, ayant visiblement des difficultés à se relever, préféra ramper vers lui pour prendre s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Au loin, les sirènes s'activaient. Les agents du WPD avaient dégainé, rejoints par Gibbs et quelques hommes de la sécurité de l'ambassade d'Israël, à la recherche de l'origine de la déflagration, bien trop proche de la zone où avaient été regroupés les résidents de la petite rue pour provenir des locaux de l'ambassade ou du parking.

Malgré la sensation de vertige presque insupportable qu'elle éprouvait, Ziva se releva lentement et parcourut la foule du regard. Beaucoup, probablement des Israéliens ayant fait leur service, avaient eu le réflexe de se jeter au sol, évitant ainsi des commotions trop graves. D'autres semblaient plus grièvement blessés, gisant au sol en piteux état. D'autres encore, restés plus en arrière, étaient encore debout.

Et alors qu'elle se forçait à ne pas vomir en sentant l'odeur du sang se mélanger à une étrange odeur de chair brûlée qui lui évoquait celle des attentats-suicides qui avaient secoué l'Etat hébreu au début des années 2000, elle remarqua une silhouette qui détonait parmi la partie du groupe épargnée par l'onde de choc.

Une silhouette grande et fine, appartenant à une femme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années mais à la beauté restée intacte. Ses vêtements noirs et amples et la cascade de cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais qui encadrait son visage fin ne l'auraient probablement pas alertée si elle n'avait pas remarqué un fin sourire étiré sur ses lèvres.

Et alors qu'elle terminait de se relever et que la femme se tournait pour s'éloigner de l'apocalypse qui régnait en ces lieux, elle croisa son regard. Des yeux bruns en amande maquillés de khôl, plissés, semblables à ceux d'un chat. D'un chat persan.

Sans réfléchir, n'écoutant plus que son instinct, Ziva mobilisa ses dernières ressources et se lança à la poursuite de celle qui venait juste de disparaître.

.

Lorsque Tony sentit son corps heurter le béton, il étouffa un hurlement de douleur. Déjà couvert de contusion et temporairement borgne, l'explosion qui venait de le projeter à terre était le choc de trop.

Il se surprit pourtant à se redresser sans trop de difficulté. A croire que toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser l'avaient rendu physiquement plus résistant.

Immédiatement, son regard dévia vers l'endroit où se tenait Ziva quelques secondes auparavant. Il la vit accroupie, le visage penché vers la chaussée, sa tête entre ses mains, tandis qu'autour d'elle s'agitaient les premiers blessés.

« McGee, ça va ? lança-t-il au jeune agent tombé non loin de lui.

- Ca va, affirma-t-il tandis qu'il se poussait pour dégager de l'espace à Liat partiellement coincée sous lui. Liat ?

- Ca va, commenta-t-elle en se relevant brusquement, avant de manquer de s'effondrer au sol.

- Woh, doucement ! lui intima l'Italien alors qu'elle se stabilisait peu à peu et se tournait vers le sexagénaire, qui, bien en vie, jetait un regard terrorisé autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est passé que les informations de la sécurité et accessoirement du Mossad étaient erronées, lui répondit la voix de Gibbs.

- Patron, ça va ? » s'enquit l'agent très spécial en découvrant un filet de sang encore bien rouge et liquide sur la tempe de son supérieur.

L'intéressé acquiesça.

« La bombe existait et a été trouvée par les démineurs, mais était simplement destinée à détourner notre attention pendant qu'était commis l'attentat suicide. Le WPD a repéré quelqu'un s'approchant de la ligne jaune et ont voulu le repousser. C'est là que la bombe que le terroriste portait sur lui s'est déclenchée.

- Des morts ?

- La déflagration a été légère, et l'auteur a déclenché l'explosion loin de l'épicentre.

- Des morts ? répéta le jeune agent, surpris que leur patron tente de fuir ainsi la question.

- Trois morts au sein du WPD, beaucoup de blessés plus ou moins grave au niveau de la limite ouest du périmètre. Les ambulanciers font leur travail.

- Des soupçons sur l'auteur de l'attentat ?

- Ducky fera son travail lorsqu'on lui aura apporté le cadavre, mais nous avons déjà de fortes suspicions… »

Les deux agents acquiescèrent après avoir échangé entre eux un regard entendu. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement sur qui les suspicions du NCIS se portaient.

« Même chose pour l'engin explosif, Abby s'en occupera quand les pompiers auront terminé de faire leur travail. Alors venez avec moi aider les ambulanciers.

- Très bien patron, commenta Tony en faisant signe à McGee de passer devant lui, avant de se retourner pour chercher des yeux les deux Israéliennes qui se tenaient encore derrière lui quelques secondes auparavant.

- Un problème, DiNozzo ? lui lança Gibbs en le voyant rester en retrait, son regard furetant partout dans la foule encore agitée.

- Je crois bien, patron… »

.

Dans un mouvement discret, elle rejeta les cheveux en arrière et laissa son regard embrasser son environnement immédiat, chacun de ses sens aiguisés en alerte.

Avancer à couvert sans perdre la trace de la femme en noir était une véritable épreuve dans cette petite rue au trottoir de brique rose. Une épreuve à la hauteur de la prédatrice qu'elle était.

Et alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ignorant les contusions et le filet de sang qui coulait encore le long de sa joue pour venir chatouiller son cou et imbiber son chemisier gris, elle sentit ses muscles se crisper.

Elle venait de repérer la silhouette qu'elle cherchait, et frissonna de plaisir. Pendant ces quatre années au NCIS, elle avait refoulé ses réflexes de chasseresse, de lionne qui, à l'odeur du sang, sentait l'adrénaline se mettre à parcourir ses veines et se mettait alors à traquer sa proie sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son cou délicat soit à la portée de ses crocs.

Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, elle se glissa entre les arbres, ondula entre les voitures, franchit les barrières des maisons lorsqu'elle y était contrainte sans qu'un craquement de branche ou un quelconque bruit puissent indiquer sa présence à sa cible.

Et tandis qu'elle poursuivait son avancée sans jamais perdre la femme des yeux, elle s'efforçait de se remémorer où elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. Cette silhouette et ces vêtements larges et noirs lui évoquaient quelque chose. Une ombre lointaine la hantant, sans qu'elle puisse poser un nom sur ce spectre effrayant qu'elle suivait bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'échapper encore une fois.

Car il avait déjà croisé sa route, elle en était persuadée.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, après l'explosion, ces yeux de chats l'avaient transpercée, la terrorisant et l'électrisant à la fois, réveillant en tout cas une rage assez profondément enfouie en elle pour la faire revenir à cet état initial, presque primitif qui guidait chacun des pas qu'elle inscrivait dans la trace de la femme aux boucles brunes.

Soudain, elle cessa de fouiller dans sa mémoire, interrompit l'enchaînement de mouvements mécaniques et reprit pleinement conscience d'elle-même.

Le fantôme avait disparu. Mais où ?

Pas de tournant possible sur cette route au trottoir ocre jonché d'arbres et en ligne droite, impossible donc que sa cible soit sortie de l'axe.

Alors où était-elle allée ?

Comme un robot, elle sonda et scanna chacun des bâtiments qui l'entouraient avant de se figer et fixer son regard sur un immeuble gris rectangulaire, évoquant davantage une construction soviétique qu'américaine. Et au bout de cet immeuble, une entrée de parking à hauteur du sol permettant d'accéder à un autre groupement de buildings, où la femme avait probablement cru bon de se réfugier.

Lui restait maintenant à s'engouffrer discrètement par cette ouverture, sans la perdre dans le dédale qui s'annonçait ou se faire repérer. Ce qu'elle fit.

Dans un silence absolu, elle franchit l'arche de béton et retrouva la trace de la femme qu'elle vit avancer de sa démarche souple jusqu'à un autre parking. Aussitôt, elle s'immobilisa et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant en arrière, compose un code et pénètre dans une immense structure supposée abriter les bureaux d'une compagnie d'assurance.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de quitter son observatoire et traverser à son tour le parking tout en prenant garde à ne pas être suivie ou repérée depuis le bâtiment dans lequel sa cible était rentrée. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la porte, elle hésita à la forcer avant de se raviser.

Au couteau, elle n'arriverait à rien. Avec une balle, elle attirerait l'attention.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant sa mémoire agir. Elle avait réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit fatigué et composa presque mécaniquement le code qu'elle avait vu être tapé quelques instants auparavant par la femme en noir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prier silencieusement pour qu'il soit exact que la porte s'ouvrit, lui permettant de découvrir le long couloir obscur qui s'étendait devant elle à perte de vue.

Elle dégaina aussitôt son arme et entama une progression silencieuse vers la porte qu'elle devinait au fond de la pièce allongée. Arrivée à un mur, elle laissa sa main courir contre la surface rugueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute sur une poignée sur laquelle se referma son poing.

Elle la tourna dans un léger cliquetis et s'apprêta à se reculer pour ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa brutalement.

Ses paupières clignotèrent frénétiquement lorsqu'un néon se mit à émettre une lueur jaunâtre au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une entêtante odeur de parfum au jasmin agressait ses narines.

Elle songea un instant à contre-attaquer lorsqu'une voix chaude lui susurra de poser docilement son arme au sol, accompagnant ses paroles du bruit métallique d'un doigt retirant la sécurité d'un pistolet, mais obéit finalement, jugeant qu'affronter un ennemi non identifié dans un environnement dont elle n'avait pas l'entière maîtrise était courir au suicide.

Et tandis qu'elle exécutait une nouvelle fois l'ordre de la proie devenue prédatrice et poussait la porte pour découvrir une pièce sans fenêtre éclairée d'une simple ampoule où la femme avait probablement l'intention de lui ravir la vie, elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre.

Ziva David venait de commettre une erreur de débutante, et elle craignait de devoir la payer bien cher.

.

« Où est Ziva, DiNozzo ? aboya subitement Gibbs, se désintéressant du blessé sur lequel il s'était penché pour le laisser entre les mains du secouriste et se tourner vers son agent resté en arrière et préoccupé à chercher dans la foule l'ex-officier du Mossad.

- J'en sais rien, boss, je l'ai perdue ! » hurla-t-il à son tour pour couvrir le vacarme qui régnait.

A peine avait-il retrouvé l'Israélienne qu'elle disparaissait à nouveau, ce qui n'augurait pas grand chose de bon.

Sans compter que manquait également à l'appel une personne que Gibbs semblait préférer omettre mais aurait bel et bien dû se trouver à leurs côtés.

« Et où est Liat ? »

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, McGee avait jailli à ses côtés, affichant une expression préoccupée.

« J'en sais rien, lâcha l'Italien, confus.

- Je vais chercher sur la gauche, annonça le jeune agent.

- Moi à droite. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes, résuma Gibbs qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Et si on ne les retrouve pas, j'appellerai Abby ! » lança McGee avant de disparaître, ce à quoi l'agent très spécial acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.

Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Et le dernier concernant Ziva remontait à onze mois, jour pour jour. La date exacte à laquelle la jeune femme avait été faite prisonnière par Saleem Ulman et sa cellule en Somalie.

.

« Avance. » ordonna la voix féminine, si douce et mélodieuse qu'elle semblait chanter en dépit de la dureté des paroles qu'elle prononçait.

Ziva obéit, jusqu'à se retrouver face au mur humide et recouvert de moisissures du cagibi dans lequel la femme l'avait poussé.

« Retourne-toi. » lui intima-t-elle, ce que l'Israélienne fit.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers la femme et s'attarda un peu plus sur ses traits. Cachée sous un voile et un tchador, elle devina la longue chevelure brune qu'elle avait aperçue lorsqu'elle l'avait repérée dans la foule.

Son visage fin semblait figé dans un rictus hautain, et en dépit de quelques rides discrètes qui parsemaient son front, elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus de cinquante ans.

Ses yeux bruns de chat quant à eux ne faisaient que renforcer la beauté extraordinaire dont était dotée cette femme orientale à l'air calme et sûr d'elle.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, shir-zan ? » s'enquit-elle doucement sans pour autant baisser le canon de son arme rivé sur la poitrine de l'Israélienne.

Cette dernière fit non de la tête, non sans tiquer en entendant ces quelques mots qu'elle était persuadée d'être tirés d'un dictionnaire farsi.

« Ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de Marzieh ? demanda-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête tristement. Je vois. Et d'Ali Gonabadi ? Ce nom évoque-t-il quelque chose ? Cherche dans tes souvenirs, petite lionne. Cherche bien. »

Ziva déglutit, jugeant le ton suave qu'employait la femme bien plus menaçant et effrayant que si elle criait, hurlait ou tapait du poing. Alors qu'elle lui indiquait une nouvelle fois d'un signe de la tête qu'elle ignorait de quoi elle parlait, elle évalua rapidement la situation.

Elle devinait à la souplesse et la précision des mouvements de son ennemie qu'elle était une experte, une femme rompue à l'art du combat et de l'assassinat. Si elle faisait deux pas, elle serait assez près pour espérer la désarmer. Mais il lui serait impossible de s'approcher suffisamment sans l'alerter, à moins de détourner efficacement son attention.

Elle allait donc être contrainte de prendre son temps si elle voulait sortir vivante d'ici. Un temps qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Et de Zaineb ? T'a-t-il jamais parlé de Zaineb ? »

Non. Et ces noms n'évoquaient strictement rien chez elle.

Son interlocutrice plissa le front, l'air peiné.

« Je vois. _Eli_ n'a pas cru bon de t'expliquer. A moins qu'il ait oublié. Après tout, qui étaient ces gens pour lui, sinon des cibles ? Tu as été du Mossad, tu le comprends, je suppose.

- Je ne suis plus du Mossad. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, guettant la réaction de la femme.

Celle-ci ignora la remarque, poursuivant :

« Alors je vais le faire à sa place. T'expliquer, s'entend. Il est toujours important de savoir pourquoi on va mourir. Ali et Zaineb n'ont pas eu cette chance, eux. »

Elle avait donc bien l'intention de l'éliminer. Quelle bonne nouvelle. Maintenant que tout était clair, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Et quand viendra l'heure du Jugement, tu pourras dire que Marzieh a voulu t'épargner de mourir dans l'incompréhension, la plus terrible des morts. » poursuivit-elle, les yeux brillant d'une lueur brûlante.

Cette Marzieh était folle, pas de doute là-dessus. Et c'était pour l'instant la seule arme qu'elle avait contre elle. C'était peu, mais toujours mieux qu'être complètement désarmée comme elle l'avait été à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je viens du pays le plus grand du Moyen-Orient, issue de la nation la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais abritée.

- L'Iran, devina Ziva, articulant le nom de ce pays ennemi à demi-voix.

- Toi-même, tu le reconnais, s'amusa la femme, avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux : J'ai participé à la révolution en 1989. J'étais jeune, tu sais. Mais c'était important pour moi. Tu connais cette révolution par le prisme de l'Occident, injuste et mauvais envers notre précédent Guide Suprême, mais tu ne sais pas réellement ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'elle signifiait pour nous, les Iraniens.

« Pour moi, en tout cas, elle était importante. Tellement que j'ai voulu servir le Guide Suprême par la suite. Même si ce n'était pas supposé être le rôle d'une femme, c'était le mien. Celui de Zaineb, aussi. Nous nous sommes toutes les deux battues contre le régime corrompu du shah, soutenu par les Américains qui essayaient de mettre la main sur notre pays et notre pétrole.

« Une fois la révolution achevée, le Guide a créé pour nous une unité féminine pour contrôler que les gens respectaient bien ses préceptes, et pour surveiller les puissances impérialistes qui essayaient de saboter la révolution. Mon mari coordonnait le tout, s'assurant que l'unité féminine accomplissait bien les volontés de notre Guide.

« Pendant dix ans, j'ai œuvré pour protéger mon pays des Etats-Unis et d'Israël, cette gangrène qui avait soutenu le régime du shah. Jusqu'à ce que ton père croie bon de venir s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'Iran pour nuire au Guide et mettre à mal la révolution pour que les Etats-Unis et Israël puissent revenir nous coloniser indirectement et nous voler notre pétrole. »

Ziva retint un instant son souffle. Le ton de la femme s'était chargé de rage. Une émotion qui avait permis à l'Israélienne de s'approcher d'environ un pas sans que Marzieh ne s'en rende compte.

Le deuxième serait le plus difficile à faire, mais elle avait déjà opéré une avancée non négligeable.

« _Eli_, articula-t-elle avec mépris, semblant cracher chacune des lettres qui composaient le prénom du père de Ziva. Un petit agent de ce minable Mossad, ces services qui pensent valoir mieux que le VEVAK alors qu'ils sont incapables plus loin que le bout de leur nez quand nos yeux et nos oreilles voient et entendent partout, sur chacun des continents que Dieu a créés. »

Les jointures de la main de Marzieh déjà solidement refermée sur le pistolet blanchirent encore, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur se mettait à rouler sur son front ceint du voile noir et que ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère.

« C'est en Syrie qu'il est venu. »

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Ziva sentit la tension et la haine retomber. Cette nouvelle phase de tristesse venait de lui permettre d'avancer légèrement le pied droit sans que l'Iranienne ne le remarque.

« Quand je suis rentrée… murmura-t-elle. La chambre rouge de sang. Les draps remplis de sang. Du sang jusque dans l'évier qu'il n'avait pas rincé. Des mots de sang tracés sur la vitre. Du sang dans la douche. Du sang sur les vêtements, sur les mains. Du sang partout, partout, partout. Ce rouge partout. Dans les rideaux. Plein mes mains quand j'ai pris son pouls. Zaineb… Ali… Ali… Son visage tellement pâle… Et puis ce sang, ce sang… Recule ! »

Elle avait redressé la tête, hurlé. Ziva avait obéi, malgré elle. Elle revint sur le demi-pas qu'elle avait fait, laissant l'illusion à Marzieh qu'elle avait vraiment reculé sans perdre trop de son avancée.

L'Iranienne se détendit légèrement, rejeta la tête en arrière, ravala sa tristesse et poursuivit, prenant cette fois garde à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

« Ton père avait signé. Il ne savait pas ce que j'étais, à l'époque. En Iran, depuis le shah et son lion solaire, on n'aime pas trop ces animaux-là. Alors on a appris à les chasser. Je suis une chasseuse de lions. Et pour chasser, il faut bien connaître. Il faut savoir que le lion est inutile. Il passe sa journée à paresser au soleil, comme le shah. Celle qui règne, c'est la lionne. C'est elle son équilibre et sa force. Alors c'est elle qu'il faut frapper.

« Normalement, j'aime bien les petits. Alors j'ai commencé par m'attaquer à la mère. Rivka, un prénom juif. Un prénom de sioniste, d'impérialiste, d'esclavagiste. Elle méritait de mourir, pas comme Ali. Lui ne reniait pas les enseignements du prophète et de son gendre. »

Ziva aurait voulu qu'elle se taise. Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que sa mère était morte dans un accident, qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle aurait voulu la frapper à coups de crosse jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore son pardon et celui de Rivka. Seulement, elle était là, impuissante, forcée de l'écouter parler.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était avancer. Jusqu'à ce que Marzieh soit à la portée de ses griffes. Et que le lionceau devenu grand venge celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

« Tu me détestes, pas vrai ? s'amusa l'Iranienne, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. C'est ton père que tu devrais détester. Il est la cause de tout ce malheur. Et je suis sûre qu'il t'a menti. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu crois que je mens, mais ta mère n'est pas morte par accident. J'ai lu le communiqué. Rien que des mensonges. Tu veux des preuves ? Même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant une Juive, j'ai promis que j'expliquerai pour que tu ne meures pas dans l'incompréhension. Moi je tiens mes engagements. Je suis une femme de parole, tu sais.

« Alors des preuves. Ta mère conduisait une Skoda vert bouteille, immatriculée en Israël 34-976-62. Je suis sûre que tu connaissais le numéro par cœur. On m'a parlé de ta mémoire photographique, impressionnant. Dommage qu'elle doive mourir avec toi. Enfin bref.

« La voiture qui l'a percutée était conduite par un mort. Une Iranien, un ennemi de la révolution. Mais dans le communiqué, c'est devenu un pauvre Soudanais, un émigré illégal. Toujours salir les musulmans, en Israël, ça doit être la règle. Ils l'ont appelé Muhammad, du nom du prophète en plus. Muhammad Salim. C'était faux, bien sûr. La voiture était une Ford, immatriculée 58-349-05. Ali est mort au mois de mai, c'est une belle coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ziva ne trouva pas la force d'acquiescer. L'Iranienne n'aurait pas pu connaître tous ces détails rien qu'en consultant le communiqué. Pas le numéro des plaques. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle était si choquée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à faire le pas qui lui était pourtant offert par l'Iranienne qui était partie dans un rire léger et mélodieux.

« Je vois qu'Eli parle peu. Peut être a-t-il eu peur. Il faut dire que je lui ai laissé un ultimatum après lui avoir enlevé Rivka. S'il touchait à une Tulipe, je tuerai ses petites lionnes. Toi, et le petit agneau. On le lui a enlevé avant que j'ai pu m'y attaquer. Je ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon. Comme je ne serais pas venue te chercher. Pas avant la semaine dernière, où il a repris la traque. Toujours il a pris garde à ne pas interférer avec les intérêts des Tulipes. Peut être qu'il vous aimait vraiment, en fait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a repris la semaine dernière. Obligation, sûrement. Il a fait exécuter une de mes femmes en Suède. Encore du sang. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te chercher. Je n'ai trouvé que l'autre lionne, et j'ai pensé que ça ferait l'affaire en attendant. Mais comme tu es là, je préfère que ce soit toi. En plus tu es la dernière fille qu'il reste à Eli, c'est plus drôle. Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était que cette phrase signait son arrêt de mort. Et qu'elle allait devoir faire abstraction de toutes les émotions qui affluaient désormais en elle pour affronter cette folle, à mains nues lorsque celle-ci était armée.

« Bon, alors je pense qu'on va pouvoir passer au bouquet final. A la fin de la chasse. Je vais laisser ton père pleurer un peu ta perte. Et puis je m'occuperai de l'autre petite lionne, celle à la crinière blonde et aux manières provoquantes. Toi, tu es une jeune fille raisonnable, et sache que je regrette beaucoup de devoir prendre ta vie. Mais c'est ainsi. C'est le destin, et mon bras vengeur est en réalité celui de Dieu à qui ton père a pris un fidèle croyant. Adieu, Shir-Zan, j'espère que ta mort permettra de faire un pas de plus vers le triomphe de la révolution. »

Un pas de plus.

Ziva ignora le cliquetis de la détente qu'on retire. Et se jeta sur l'Iranienne, alors qu'un coup de feu partait.

.

« Abby ? hurla McGee en ignorant l'expression tendue de Tony et le regard pressant de Gibbs. C'est McGee, j'aurais besoin de toi. Tu te souviens quand Gibbs t'a demandé de hacker les serveurs du Mossad pour obtenir le numéro de la carte SIM cryptée de Liat pour pouvoir la suivre ? Eh bien j'aimerais que tu actives le traceur, on va en avoir besoin… Oui, j'attends… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune agent se précipitait vers son patron et son coéquipier, son portable converti pour l'occasion en GPS à la main, et tous trois se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs blessures et leurs muscles ankylosés le leur permettaient pour rejoindre les Israéliennes visiblement réunies au même endroit non loin du lieu de l'explosion.

.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Ziva David célébrait le shabbat tous les vendredis soirs. Sa mère, à agnostique au point d'en être devenu athée, jugeait cette idée ridicule – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'émerveiller en voyant ses filles réciter la prière, ou d'accepter la présence d'un rabbin dans leur maison.

C'était son père qui avait insisté pour que la tradition soit perpétuée. De même qu'il avait voulu que les enfants des David aillent dans des écoles misra'hi, ces établissements où étaient enseignés les fondements de la religion juive.

Son côté séfarade, lui avait un jour dit Abensour, son bras droit lorsque Hadar n'était que son bras gauche, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Sa mère avait ri, avait lâché une expression de désespoir en yiddish. La fille l'avait imitée.

Toujours était-il que Ziva avait retenu de cette lointaine époque des psaumes. Des psaumes qui trottaient parfois dans sa tête lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer. Comme au moment où elle avait fondu sur Marzieh.

_Ezéchiel 19 : 2_

_Et dis : Ta mère, qu'était-ce ? Une lionne. Elle était couchée parmi les lions C'est au milieu des lionceaux qu'elle a élevé ses petits._

Elle n'avait pas pu lutter. Son geste avait été irrépressible. Ce n'était pas la perspective de la mort qui l'avait fait réagir si violemment. C'était ce que Marzieh avait dit. Sur sa mère.

Au moment où l'Iranienne avait parlé de Rivka David, elle n'avait pas réagi. Son cerveau avait eu du mal à intégrer que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas un énième mensonge, comme ceux que son père lui avait raconté sur la mort de sa femme, mais bel et bien la vérité.

Aussi paradoxal que cela lui semblait, c'était l'ennemie qui avait juré qu'elle mourait de sa main qui lui révélait au grand jour ce que le dernier membre vivant de sa famille avait toujours refusé de lui avouer.

Alors elle avait réfléchi. Réfléchi le temps que Marzieh termine son petit discours. Et puis il y avait eu cette seconde de silence, au cours de laquelle elle avait cessé de penser.

Le coup de feu était parti lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur la redoutable chef des Tulipes iraniennes. Elle ignorait où la balle était allée se ficher, probablement contre le mur du fond.

L'arme était ensuite tombée à terre, avant que les deux femmes ne roulent au sol. A moins que l'inverse se soit produit, elle n'en était plus vraiment sure.

Ce dont elle était en revanche certaine, c'était qu'elle allait se battre en ignorant la crainte que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

Même si Marzieh avait été surprise, elle avait rapidement pris le dessus. Elle avait plus d'expérience, plus de force.

Elle l'avait senti dès qu'elle s'était relevée et avait commencé à l'affronter au corps à corps, la réduisant à une posture défensive et la forçant à encaisser des coups puissants et précis.

Mais Ziva en était persuadée, l'Iranienne n'avait pas autant de rage en elle.

Chacun des mots qualifiés sa mère, qu'elle avait crachés comme une insulte, résonnaient dans son esprit. Et chacun des coups qui rencontraient tantôt le visage, tantôt le buste de Marzieh étaient plus forts, plus assurés.

Elle frappa, encore et encore, pendant de longues secondes, ignorant les coups violents qu'elle-même recevait.

Et puis elle vit l'Iranienne haleter un instant, reprenant avec difficulté son souffle après une parade ardue. Et profita de l'ouverture pour viser le nez de l'intérieur de son poignet.

_Deutéronome 33 : 20_

_Sur Gad il dit : Béni soit celui qui met Gad au large ! Gad repose comme la lionne, il déchire le bras et la tête._

Son coup n'arriva pas à destination. Au contraire, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet, la surprenant et la bloquant. Et gémit de douleur en l'entendant craquer, plié en un angle improbable par Marzieh.

Elle se dégagea immédiatement, administrant à son adversaire un coup de pied en plein tibia qu'elle évita de justesse, mais la força à lâcher son avant-bras.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent une seconde, reprenant leur souffle. Ziva serra discrètement les dents lorsque l'Iranienne repartit à l'attaque, la forçant à dévier un coup de son poignet endolori.

Elle aurait voulu cesser de combattre, pouvoir s'appesantir sur la douleur pour identifier ce qui avait été blessé ou brisé, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion si elle voulait vivre.

Alors à la place, elle se récita silencieusement un nouveau psaume dont la mélodie lui fit oublier la souffrance, et intensifia ses coups.

_Esaïe 5 : 29_

_Son rugissement est comme celui d'une lionne il rugit comme des lionceaux, il gronde et saisit sa proie, il l'emporte et personne ne vient à son secours._

Une nouvelle fois, Ziva ne sut éviter la jambe qui faucha la sienne, et la fit s'effondrer. Dans un réflexe de combattante, elle accrocha la manche de la large tunique noire de l'Iranienne, et les deux femmes roulèrent au sol, loin du pistolet qui gisait encore à terre et que l'ex-officier du Mossad convoitait désormais.

Elle eut le sentiment que son nez s'était brisé lorsque le plat de la main de Marzieh vint s'écraser sur l'arête de celui-ci, mais ignora le sang qu'elle sentait dégouliner le long de sa joue pour user de son jeu de jambes et renverser sur le côté l'Iranienne qui s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, et dont la tête cogna plus violemment que prévu le carrelage grisâtre.

Lorsque Ziva se redressa légèrement pour reprendre le combat en position de force, elle constata que Marzieh était encore immobile, visiblement sonnée. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se saisit de l'occasion pour ramper jusqu'au pistolet de l'Iranienne et s'en saisir avec fermeté.

Et lorsque la meurtrière de sa mère se releva, prête à continuer à se battre et à se débarrasser une fois pour toute de cette très agaçante proie, elle vit que la petite lionne d'Eli David la tenait en joue d'un geste calme et précis, son regard noir glacé et pénétrant posé sur elle et bien décidé à ne pas ciller.

_Nombres 23 : 24_

_C'est un peuple qui se lève comme une lionne et se dresse comme un lion il ne se couche point jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dévoré sa proie, et qu'il ait bu le sang des blessés._

Les deux femmes se toisèrent ainsi de longues secondes, les rôles renversés.

Ziva savourait la situation, mais un détail l'empêchait de trouver l'instant aussi jouissif qu'il aurait dû l'être. Le sourire calme et sûr de lui de Marzieh, comme si elle avait prévu cette issue depuis le début. Comme si elle avait tout planifié. Comme si une nouvelle fois, la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle avait un coup d'avance.

L'Iranienne reprit enfin son souffle, et dans un hébreu parfait qui surprit l'ex-officier du Mossad, annonça :

« Tue-moi. »

Elle sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle avait envie de faire ravaler à Marzieh son sourire hautain à coup de crosses, mais se retint. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire cette joie. Alors à la place, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle aussi savait avoir une longueur d'avance.

« Je ne sortirai pas d'ici, vivante, pas vrai ? devina la jeune femme alors que son aîné secouait la tête doucement.

- Je ne sais pas. A l'entrée se trouvent deux des femmes qui travaillent sous mes ordres. Peut-être parviendront-elles à te tuer, peut être pas. De toute façon, ton père t'a déjà perdue, je n'ai plus rien à lui prendre. Je laisse donc ton sort entre les mains du destin. Tout est _kismet_, de toute façon.

- Je ne te tuerai pas, siffla l'Israélienne, avec autant de haine que si elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle allait l'exécuter.

- Si, tu vas me tuer, répondit calmement Marzieh. Pour venger ta mère.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle froidement, sans pour autant réussir à desserrer sa prise de l'arme et empêcher son index de s'approcher dangereusement de la détente, dépassée par la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

- Elle a souffert, tu sais, précisa l'Iranienne avec un détachement digne de la folie qui l'habitait. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, elle est morte brûlée lorsque sa voiture a pris feu.

- Non, c'est faux, grimaça l'Israélienne, qui sentit une minuscule larme de stress se mêler au sang qui coulait toujours de son nez bien que moins abondamment. Et non, je ne te tuerai pas. »

Elle plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de jais dépourvus d'émotion. Le dilemme était plus cruel que jamais. Dans son esprit se mêlaient deux paroles sacrées.

Celles du Deutéronome, « Ton œil sera sans pitié : vie pour vie, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, main pour main, pied pour pied. » Celles guidées par la haine, la rage destructrice qui l'avait bercée durant tout l'âge adulte.

Et puis celles que sa mère, lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué vouloir rejoindre le Mossad, avait un jour prononcées : « Promets-moi que ta vie ne sera pas jonchée de morts inutiles. En n'oubliant jamais que, contrairement à tout ce qu'on pourra te dire et ce que tu pourras croire, aucun décès n'apportera la paix. » Elle avait promis. Et avait si souvent trahi cette promesse qu'elle s'était jurée en envoyant sa lettre de démission à son père qu'elle essaierait désormais de la respecter.

Plus de morts inutiles, en souvenir de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Tuer Marzieh ne ramènerait pas sa mère. Ne lui apporterait probablement pas la paix intérieure si elle en croyait Rivka David. Mais si sa raison lui ordonnait de laisser la vie à l'Iranienne, elle avait le sentiment que son désir de sang croissait de minute en minute, et ne tarderait pas à faire taire son cerveau trop bavard.

Alors qu'elle était toujours en proie à l'hésitation, la voix mélodieuse de l'Iranienne qui semblait chantonner répéta :

« Brûlée vive, probablement la plus horrible des morts. Et tout ça à ma demande. Si cruel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marzieh poursuivait, mais Ziva ne l'entendait plus. La rage la rendait sourde. Elle avait pris sa décision.

D'une voix cinglante, elle lui ordonna de se retourner, ce que sa prisonnière fit, toujours un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Avance ! » siffla-t-elle en faisant signe à la femme en noir de sortir du cagibi et de s'avancer dans le couloir sombre en direction de la sortie.

A mi-chemin, un coup de feu retentit. Et un corps tomba au sol, éclaboussant le carrelage de sang.

.

« C'est à gauche ! » affirma McGee, les yeux rivés sur son iPhone qui affichait le point rouge clignotant, tremblotant supposé représenter Ziva.

Sans un mot de plus, Gibbs et Tony se précipitèrent à sa suite dans la direction indiquée. Ils pénétrèrent par une entrée de parking dans un complexe de bâtiments carrés en béton.

Le jeune agent leur donna de nouvelles indications alors qu'ils se glissaient derrière des piliers, arme à la main, pour avancer à couvert jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immeuble supposé abriter des bureaux et étrangement vide.

Arrivés à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, McGee toujours en tête du petit groupe, releva subitement le nez de son portable et fit signe à son patron et son coéquipier de le rejoindre.

Tony et Gibbs découvrirent rapidement les corps inanimés de deux femmes à la peau mate habillées de longues tuniques noires vers lesquels leur cadet s'était déjà penché pour prendre leur pouls.

« Celle-ci est en vie, annonça à demi-voix l'Italien alors que l'informaticien indiquait à son patron d'un petit non de la tête que la seconde était bien morte, la nuque brisée.

- Appelle une ambulance, DiNozzo. McGee, on rentre ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant signe à Tim de pousser la porte d'entrée.

Dans le même temps, Tony s'exécuta, sentant son cœur battre plus vite que jamais à l'idée que Ziva ait pu subir le même sort.

.

Ziva David se jeta à couvert dans l'angle de la pièce, resserrant encore un peu sa prise sur le pistolet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains lorsque la détonation avait retenti.

Elle distingua rapidement dans l'obscurité une silhouette fine et féminine, les mains jointes sur une arme à feu désormais pointée sur le sol où gisait Marzieh, du front de laquelle s'écoulait une fontaine de sang.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de sa cachette pour se rapprocher de la mystérieuse tireuse vers laquelle le canon de son arme était orienté, et la reconnut instantanément lorsqu'elle se tourna légèrement et que le néon à la lumière jaunâtre vint éclairer les boucles blondes qui encadraient son visage.

Si lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur les traces de Marzieh elle avait bel et bien réalisé qu'elle était suivie, elle avait parié qu'il s'agissait de l'une des femmes de main de l'Iranienne et non de l'officier du Mossad Liat Tuvia qui se tenait désormais devant elle, la fixant de son énigmatique regard vert.

Elle le soutint un instant, avant de baisser à son tour son arme et reporter son attention sur le cadavre de l'Iranienne, qui gisait désormais dans une flaque pourpre en forme d'une étoile harmonieuse.

Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Ziva ne put s'empêcher de lâcher d'une voix pleine de colère et de rancune :

« J'avais promis. Elle devait être jugée. »

Liat acquiesça gravement. La brune lut dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris.

Elle ignorait ce qu'elle savait précisément d'elle, ce que son père avait pu lui expliquer sur Marzieh et ce dont elle était coupable, mais elle croyait déceler chez sa « remplaçante » une certaine compassion qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Et elle détestait ça. Comme elle la détestait, elle, pour des raisons qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de lister, mais auxquelles venait de s'ajouter la mort de l'Iranienne.

« Désolée, répondit finalement la voix froide de l'Israélienne, dans un anglais teinté d'une pointe d'accent. Mais moi aussi j'ai promis. »

Subitement, la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre l'officier du Mossad disparut. Les mots avaient fait l'effet d'une bombe en elle.

Elle comprenait.

Elle savait ce que Liat avait promis. La même chose qu'elle, dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle était rentrée au Mossad.

Un serment qui allait bien au-delà de sa petite personne, bien au-delà d'elles deux réunies. Qui l'engageait à protéger tout un peuple, à n'importe quel prix.

Liat avait tué. Pas par plaisir, pas pour des raisons personnelles. Sur ordre de son directeur, « _Car un peuple est venu fondre sur mon pays, Puissant et innombrable. Il a les dents d'un lion, les mâchoires d'une lionne. » _(Joël 1 : 6_)._

Marzieh était morte non pour avoir tué sa mère, mais parce qu'elle représentait un danger pour Israël. Et quand bien même elle jugeait que Rivka David avait raison lorsqu'elle affirmait que la mort n'apportait pas la paix, elle comprenait.

L'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu, mais également l'éducation que lui avait apportée cette même Rivka David, lui avaient toujours appris qu'il fallait toujours penser plus grand que soi.

Oui, elle comprenait cette petite blonde, et si elle avait été à sa place, peut être quelques années auparavant alors qu'elle recevait l'ordre d'abattre l'un de ses meilleurs amis, ou d'éliminer quelqu'un au nom de la nation, elle aurait surement fait la même chose.

Parce qu'elle aussi avait, un jour, prêté le même serment. Un serment qu'elle reniait peut être aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle ne regrettait pas pour autant d'avoir fait.

Alors au lieu de lui lancer la pique qui l'avait effleurée lorsque Liat s'était excusée, ultime signe de faiblesse, elle poussa un long soupir, et dit, tandis que dans le couloir elle discernait déjà la silhouette des membres de son équipe prête à la ramener dans sa nouvelle maison :

« Je sais. Et je te pardonne. »

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop perdues ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je bien fait de revenir ? Sachez en tout cas que j'apprécie toujours autant les reviews... O:)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Labiy<strong> signifie en hébreu "lionne" (ou "lion" dans certaines traductions, c'est un peu tordu) et c'est le terme qui est utilisé à la place de "lionne" (justement) dans les psaumes que j'ai cités dans l'avant-avant dernier paragraphe.


End file.
